Kill the dragon hunters ( rewrite )
by raptor10
Summary: what would happen if three Fairy Tail dragon hunters found themselves thrown into the world of Akame Ga Kill ? corruption ; murders; rapes ... it does not take more to make them react and decide to fight the injustice of this world. (the story is removed just before the inter-magical games.)( story rewrite )
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"What was that?" Gajeel asked as he looked over to the other two Dragon Slayers hovering around the Request board. Just like them, he had sensitive hearing. Natsu, turned and looked over to where Gajeel was sitting with Pantherlily. While Wendy held the request that had gained Gajeel's attention. Natsu simply grinned and headed over to the Iron Dragon Slayer, Wendy not really knowing what else to do, followed her fellow Dragon Slayer.

"So you heard?" Natsu grinned, turning to Wendy as he extended a hand, Wendy smiling happily as she offered the request sheet before Natsu turned once more and showed it to Gajeel. "Someone is looking for three Dragon Slayers to carry out a job for them."

"Three Dragon Slayers?" Carla questioned heading up to see what was the commotion, Happy tagging along with her and both standing on the table Gajeel was sitting at with Pantherlily. "Who could possibly need that much firepower?" Knowing all too well just how destructive a single Dragon Slayer could be.

"What Kind of job is it Natsu?" Happy questioned, honestly curious what had his best friend so excited.

"No idea!" Natsu laughed as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and held up the request sheet showing it to them. "But it pays Ten Million Jewels! So I'm in!"

"Ten million Jewel?" Gajeel snorted. "It's just a scam no job lower than an S-class offers that kind of jewel. Forget about it Salamander it's not worth the time or effort." He remarked.

"But…" Wendy began causing Gajeel to hesitate slightly. "What if they really need our help and we're the only ones that can?" She questioned, the look in her eyes made Gajeel grit his teeth. Being a good guy sucked if it got you into this much trouble.

"And if it turns out to be, the reward money split three ways would be enough to cover several months of expenses." Lily added. "Not to mention cover any current tabs or debts that one might have." He said knowingly. Gajeel was up there with Natsu when it came to destruction of public property. Not to mention that tab he had with Mirajane for eating the guild's utensils and kitchenware.

"So much Fish!" Happy exclaimed, already salivating at the thought of how much fish he could buy with the reward.

"So how about it?" Natsu asked with a grin, looking between Gajeel and Wendy. The Sky Dragon Slayer smiled happily and nodded, wanting to do the request even if it turned out to be fake then they at least knew that there was no real trouble.

"Tch..." Gajele clicked his teeth in annoyance, not the slightest bit impressed he'd be going on a job with Natsu and the shrimp of the Dragon Slayers. "Stay out of my way Salamander and we'll get the job done without much fuss." Gajeel huffed as he rose to his feet.

"Huh!" Natsu glared as the two butted heads with one another. "How about you stay out of my way! Infact! Stay here! Wendy and I can deal with it ourselves!"

"You're the one who asked me to come along Moron!" Gajeel roared back as the two grappled with one another, Wendy trying to calm the situation down.

It took a few more minutes with the help of the exceeds to calm the older Dragon Slayers down before they headed off on the request after letting the guild know that they would be disembarking on a job together.

* * *

"Shrimp, you sure you're reading that map properly?" Gajeel huffed as he trekked through waist deep water. Lily flying over head keeping an eye on their surroundings.

"I have to agree. Wendy, this doesn't look at all where we're supposed to be." Carla added as she followed behind the trio of the Dragon Slayers alongside Happy, both flying behind the group.

"We're fine, Wendy's doing fine." Natsu laughed as he raised his hand higher, using his flames to illuminate the darkness of the forest. Wendy currently sat on Natsu's shoulders with a map in hand that came with the request form.

'Thankyou Natsu." Wendy smiled down at him before looking back at the map. "We should be coming out of the swamp in a little bit." She assured.

"She's right, I think I see a clearing up ahead." Lily agreed.

The request that they had accepted, led them from the city of Magnolia and into a dense forest where there seemed to be no living soul, there was even a severe lack of animals present. Which in it's own way was unnerving for the Dragon Slayers.

"I wonder why they brought us all the way out here." Wendy asked as they exited the swamp, grass once more underneath their feet. Now that they were out of the water, Natsu let Wendy walk on her own again.

"Considering our whereabouts, who knows." Carla added. "Be on your guard Wendy, it might be some kind of trap." She warned.

"It'll be okay Carla, we have Natsu and Gajeel with us."

"It's got to be some kind of strong monster." Natsu grinned, brimming for a fight. "With a reward as high as ten million, it's gotta be strong right!?"

"For it to request Dragon Slayers maybe it's a Dragon." Gajeel mocked, however the ever dense Natsu missed the sarcasm.

"Really! You think it's a Dragon? What are we waiting for?!" He shouted before charging forward, missing the shouts of his fellow Dragon Slayers before they chased after him. Natsu barged out of the tree line into the clearing that Lily and spotted and came to a stop as he sniffed at the air, there was a new scent in the air.

His eyes scanned the clearing revealing that the surrounding area was an overgrown ruin of some kind. Wendy and Gajeel soon breached the tree line, Gajeel already about to shout at Natsu however stopped upon seeing the ruins. Wendy looked around curiously sniffing at the air cautiously.

"I don't like this." Carla concluded. "Not one bit, Wendy we should leave."

"Come on Carla, I'm sure we'll be fine." Wendy smiled at her. Natsu and Gajeel already started to head towards the ruins, Wendy following after them with a slight jog to catch up, she didn't want to be left behind. The grass beneath their feet soon turned to stone, patches of moss and grass overgrowing it but still it could be felt beneath their feet.

"Dragon Slayers!" A bounding voice resounded around them as they entered into a massive courtyard. Gajeel and Natsu turned their attention upwards, their heightened senses pinpointing exactly where the voice came from as Wendy followed their lead, still not fully tuned to her senses like the older two were.

Standing above on a platform was an elderly man that peered down at them. His age was unknown to them but if they were to guess he was pushing sixty, possibly older but he looked to be in good shape.

"We're members of Fairy Tail responding to a job Request." Natsu called up to him producing the request sheet he had taken from the request board.

"I was sure that it would be you." The man smiled, almost relieved to see the Fairy Tail insignias they showed to confirm their guild. "The Dragon Slayers." He bowed his head respectively. "The only ones capable of saving my Empire!" Natsu tilted his head… they were suppose to save an Empire? Where was the monster that they were supposed to fight?

"Look old man, explain it properly!" Gajeel growled. "What the heck do you want us to do here!?"

"You will see in time." The man recalled, still not having given any kind of self introduction. "I know that after you witness what has become of my Empire, you will know what to do." The three Dragon Slayers glanced at one another unsure of what the man was saying. "Do you agree to accept the job?" He asked.

"We do." Natsu immediately responded, he'd never turn down a job and tarnish Fairy Tail's reputation. Gajeel smirked and nodded as Wendy smiled happily. They would do whatever was needed to help.

"Very well." The man stood straight before clapping his hands together, the echo of the clap vibrated throughout the ruins. The Dragon Slayers looked around before feeling a massive force of magic beneath their feet. Looking down, cracks in the ground began to illuminate in a purple glow. Natsu's eyes widened as he stepped to the side, looking all around him to see the glow surrounding them completely in a massive magic circle the covered the entire courtyard.

"What the hell is this!" Natsu shouted in anger.

"Don't be afraid." The man called down. "This is not a one way trip, you will be able to return after your job has been completed." Natsu grit his teeth as his eyes narrowed up at the man.

"Natsu!" Wendy called causing the older Dragon Slayer to look back only to follow the gaze of Wendy and Gajeel who were looking up into the sky above. A massive black orb of power was beginning to form.

"Get out of the magic circle!" Natsu ordered, immediately Carla grew her wings and latched onto Wendy and shot for the closest side of the magic circle as Natsu and Gajeel dashed to opposite sides of the circle.

"It's already too late my friends." The man's voice echoed.

"WENDY!" Carla screamed catching Natsu's attention as he turned back to see Wendy ripped from Carla's grip the exceed reaching out for her but an unknown force battered her away out of the magic circle. Natsu grit his teeth as he skidded to a stop before launching across the magic circle in a single leap colliding with Wendy mid air stopping her from being taken by whatever was the black orb that was drawing them in.

Natsu landed with Wendy wrapped in one arm, grabbing onto a ruined pillar for support with the other feeling the pull of the black orb trying to drag him in.

"Natsu! Get out of there!" Happy cried, Natsu turned to his friend to see him safely out of the magic circle but he was trying to get back in but some kind of field was stopping him from re-entering.

Gajeel was in a similar position, Lily was in his larger form holding his arm trying to pull him out of the magic circle but the pull of the black orb in the sky was becoming too strong.

"N-Natsu! I'm slipping!" Wendy cried as she was jolted from Natsu's arm by a strong pull, the Dragon Slayer catching her by the wrist feeling his feet start to lose traction as the orb in the centre of the magic circle.

"I've got you Wendy!" Natsu grit his teeth, his muscles straining as he tried to pull her back towards him.

"Gajeel!" Lily shouted as he was forced to release Gajeel who shot straight for the black orb in the sky.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gejeel roared throwing his transformed arm towards the ground intending to impale the ground however the orb sent out another pull to counter making him miss his mark.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu roared as he the Dragon Slayer disappeared into the orb.

"Natsu!" Wendy cried, Natsu's grip lessening on her wrist as he tried to pull her back. "I'm scared!" She cried.

"It's okay Wendy!" Natsu grit his teeth knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and the pillar he was holding onto beginning to crumble, his glare focusing on the man on the platform looking down at them. "I'm right behind you." He assured her. "You're strong Wendy! Don't let whatever's on the other side of that thing bring you down!" He told her. As Wendy nodded her head as another pull, more forceful than the last almost ripped her arm from it's socket, Natsu released her just in time so it didn't cause her any damage. The pillar Natsu had a hold of crumbled under the straight of the pull of the orb and Natsu's strength sending Natsu straight for the orb.

With that, the three Dragon Slayers were gone from Earthland.

Lily felt it first, the field surrounding the magic circle was gone and he stumbled as he had been pushing against it, immediately he exchanged glances with Happy, both knowing that the only thing stopping them now was gone. Wings burst from both of their backs, as they shot towards the black orb that was beginning to shrink.

Carla seeing the other two Exceed shoot towards the black orb she pushed herself through the fact that she had lost Wendy, wings sprouted from her back and she shot forth after Happy and Lily, her mind was frantic as she felt her gut sink as she watched as the orb shrank further, Happy shot through the orb first disappearing into the darkness, Lily was forced to shrink in size to be able to fit.

_"Faster! Faster!" _She screamed mentally but the orb shrunk once more and just as she reached it, it disappeared. Carla shot across the courtyard, wings disappearing as her magic failed her. She hit the ground and skidded across it. TEars already leaking from her face. She was to slow to catch up to them.

"W-Wendy..." Carla whispered looking around, hoping it had just be some horrible vision but no the clearing was empty, Wendy was gone. "Wh-Where are you?" She asked again but there was no response. Her eyes drifted to where the man once stood atop his platform but he too was gone. "WENDY!" She cried out her turmoil to the now empty ruins.


	2. A new world ?

**Chapter 1**

Natsu hit the ground, skidding to a halt before the weight of Gajeel slammed into him causing him to groan at the impact before the added weight of Wendy landing atop both of them, while it didn't add much like Gajeel had so it didn't bother him all that much to be honest. The Three Dragon Slayers lay in a heap on the ground, groaning from the experience that they had just gone through.

"Natsu!" Happy cried, flying to where Natsu's face could be seen poking out of the mass of bodies piled atop one another, the blue exceed hugging Natsu's face. "You're okay!" He cried happily, believing he had almost lost his closest friend.

"Yeah." Natsu groan shifting slightly as Gajeel finally moved and allowed Natsu more freedom to sit up. Wendy was blushing in embarrassment, apologising for landing on them like she had.

"It's fine shrimp." Gajeel huffed as he sat on the ground, the three forming a small circle. "What the hell just happened to us?" He questioned, taking a look around. They were in a forest, but the ruins of before couldn't be seen and the forest itself didn't match anything like what they had walked through to get to the ruins. They were somewhere completely different.

"That black orb absorbed us." Wendy noted recalling what had happened. "Did it send us somewhere?"

"I'm going to beat the crap out of that old man!" Natsu growled punching his fists together. Gajeel readily agreed, however more pressing matters were on their minds first.

'Well, it's not the first time something like this has happened." Wendy smiled, trying to brightened the situation some. "I mean, we were sent to Edolas in a similar way right? So maybe if we work hard we can find a way back to Fairy Tail."

"Wendy's right. We can overcome this if we work together." Lily nodded standing in the centre of their small circle with Happy.

"So what, we assume that guy sent us somewhere, to his Empire or whatever he was rambling on about, to save it?" Gajeel questioned.

"Like Hell I'm doing anything for that bastard! He could have at least explained what the heck was going on!" Natsu grumbled crossing his arms with a pout.

"Come on Natsu, you accepted the job we have to complete it." Happy told him. Natsu sighed before noticing that Wendy was looking around for something… or more precise, someone.

"W-Where's Carla?" Wendy questioned, raising to her feet. "Carla!?" She called out before Lily approached.

"I don't think she made it through the black orb." Lily told her causing Wendy to look down at him shocked. "As soon as Natsu had been dragged into it, the orb began to shrink, Happy and I made it just in time. Carla was right behind us, but she must not have been able to make it through." Tears sprang to her eyes as she realised that Carla was left all alone. That was before a heavy weight landed atop her head showing Gajeel having placed his hand atop her head.

"It'll be alright kid, this just means that Carla can go tell everyone back at Fairy Tail what's happened." Gajeel explained as Wendy looked up at him and smiling.

"Right!" Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes. "Even if it takes time, I'm sure that Fairy Tail will figure out what happened to us."

"In the meantime?" Lily questioned, curious to know what they should do while waiting for Fairy Tail to come find them.

"We go exploring!" Natsu cheered, deciding to look on the bright side of things. New place meant new things to find.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed right along with him causing Gajeel to roll his eyes as Wendy smiled.

"In that case, Happy let's get a better idea of our surroundings." Lily declared getting a nod from Happy before both of their wings appeared before they took to the skies above the trees.

"I wonder where we are." Wendy asked as the trio of Dragon Slayers headed through the trees, following after Natsu who had randomly picked a direction and started to walk. "I mean, the air here is different." She explained taking in a deep breath, being a Sky Dragon Slayer was easy to determine air quality. "It's different from Fiore somehow."

"Maybe we're on a different continent." Gajeel remarked. "That old man said we had to save an Empire right, meaning it's probably not in Fiore. Who knows where we ended up."

"Maybe we're in another Edolas or something?" Natsu asked, raising his hand up which burst into flames showing he was capable of using his magic. "Maybe not Edolas exactly." He added disbursing the flames.

"Knowing our luck, who knows." Gajeel huffed.

"Natsu!" The pink hair Dragon Slayer looked up to see where Lily and Happy were hovering in the air. "We found a road!" He pointed in the direction where he and Lily and spotted it.

"Good work!" Natsu grinned.

"It's not far." Lily concluded as both he and Happy left in the direction of the road, the three Dragon Slayers followed after racing through the trees. Breaching the tree line Natsu skidded across the dirt road looking around wildly for anything and everything. Gajeel and Wendy broke through soon after at a slower pace, looking around their surroundings.

"Do you think if we followed the road one way we'd find a city or something?" Wendy questioned, looking up at Gajeel questioningly. However the older Dragon Slayer simply smirked, having picked up something with his sensitive hearing.

"Just wait a bit shrimp." He told them causing Wendy to look at him questioningly before she also picked up the sound.

"What is it?" Natsu asked, standing in the centre of the road looking in the direction where the sound was coming from. Only a few short moments passed before the carriage, with two men seated behind the horse came rolling over the hill.

"It's a carriage!" Wendy announced happily running out to join Natsu in the centre of the path, the two Dragon Slayers raising their arms to wave down the drivers.

Gajeel was the first to pick up the rumbling beneath their feet, whatever it was was moving quickly and heading straight for the approaching carriage. Whatever it was had heard the carriages approach also. The ground trembled further causing Wendy and Natsu to catch on that something wasn't right. The ground itself cracked before bursting open as a massive form reared up out of the ground. IT's form towering over the carriage.

Then Natsu raised his arm, While advancing towards them, and gave them a sign to stop so that they could question them. Nevertheless, as soon as he had time to do this, vibrations were felt beneath his feet.

"It's an Earth Dragon!" One of the men on the carriage cried out, pulling back on the reigns of the horse to try and keep it from panicking, but faced with such a creature it was hard to do so.

"Time to let off some steam." Gajeel smirked.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "It's no old bastard but at least I can invision his face as I beat this monster back into the dirt!"

_"Did they just call it a Dragon?"_ Wendy wondered, it wasn't like any Dragon that she had ever seen and it definitely didn't house any magic power. The two older Dragon Slayers were about to burst forward to end the creatures existence however stopped as a young man shot between both Natsu and Gajeel surprising the Dragon Slayers.

In mere moments the young man had severed the Dragon's arm causing a spray of blood to coat the surrounding trees crimson. However the shock of the newcomer now gone, Gajeel and Natsu charged forward, intending to let their frustrations out on this creature.

"Iron Dragon's Iron Club!" Gajeel roared as he leapt into the air, arm morphing into a club before launching forward from Gajeel's arm, extending at incredible speed and colliding with the Dragon sending it off its feet, soaring through the air. In the time that it was in the air, Natsu had already leapt above it, arm reared back with a roar.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The surge of fire engulfed the entire Earth Dragon, it letting out a screech before all fell silent amidst the Dragon Slayers flames. There was nothing left but a cloud of as that crashed into the ground, before being caught on the wind and blowing away.

Gajeel huffed, irritated that Natsu got to finish it off as Wendy jogged up to him, the youngest of the trio already aware of the shocked looks the two were getting from both the Carriage drives and the youth that had come in to lop of the Dragon's arm.

"Man! That was barely a warm up!" Natsu grumbled rolling his shoulder, having through that it would put up more of a fight that what it had.

"If this is all that we're up against." Gajeel grumbled. "This is going to be a total waste of time."

"I should have figured something like this would have happened." Lily sighed to himself having watched what happened from the air. "It's not like these two are the most subtle of people."

"Aye." Happy agreed. Gajeel ignored the exceeds and saw that the two carriage drivers were whispering to one another causing him to raise an eyebrow and head over to them.

"Oi…" However a crack of their reigns on the horse caused the horse to gallop forward leaving Gajeel amidst the dust that was kicked up. "... which way to town." He muttered, irritation growing on his face. "Assholes!" He roared at the retreating carriage.

"Maybe he can help us?" Wendy suggested catching Gajeel's attention, recalling that there was still one person left to deal with. The youth that had chopped off the Dragon's arm was currently standing before them, a glint of excitement in his eyes as he looked at Natsu and Gajeel in amazement.

"That was so cool!"

* * *

**Short Time Later**

"The kingdom of Fiore?" Tatsumi questioned as the four walked along the road. He had been asking them all sorts of questions since they had met, but to find out that they were some far away kingdom he had never heard of before. It was just so amazing to him. It sounded like a place full of adventure. Gajeel, seeing the look on Tatsumi's face rolled his eyes.

"Of course, the one person we run into knows jack about anything." He growled in annoyance snapping Tatsumi from his thoughts.

"Hey I might be from out in the boonies, but I'll let you know that I'm not some uncivilized hick!" He argued back however Gajeel just rolled his eyes once more and looked away. "But in saying all that… Fiore really doesn't ring any bells. I've never heard of it before." He replied honestly. "So you guys are trying to head home then?" Tatsumi asked.

"Something like that." Lily nodded walking on the ground beside Gajeel. "Let's say we weren't exactly prepare to come to another country, we were forcibly brought here with little to no information about where here is." He continued to explain to the young man. Tatsumi blinked as he looked down at the black cat walking on two legs…

"...did that thing just talk!?" Tatsumi questioned in astonishment causing Lily to blink, was he just called a thing? Setting a glare up at the young man, about to retort, however Happy broke the silence flying up in front of Tatsumi's face.

"Aye! And we fly too!" Happy announced, fluffing his wings slightly causing tatsumi to fall back on his ass as he stared up at the flying cat in amazement.

"Bu… wha… how…" Tatusmi was at a loss for words as the three Dragon Slayers looked down at him with questioning looks, as if two flying and talking cats was practically normal. "Who the hell are you?"

"Us?" Natsu asked before grinning and offering his hand, Tatsumi catching a small smile on Wendy's face as a smirk came to Gajeels. "We're Fairy Tail Wizards!" Natsu declared happily.

"Fai-Fairy Tail?" Tatsumi asked, taking the offered hand of the Dragon Slayer, surprised at his strength as Natsu helped him up with no effort on his part. "What's Fairy Tail?"

"That's an easy one." Wendy smiled, as the small group began to walk again, Gajeel taking the lead. "It's a Guild full of Wizards, it's a place that we get jobs from."

"Wi-Wizards?" Tatsumi questioned looking between the three, all the stories he heard about magic and such were all usually pictured about elderly man who had dedicated their life to magic. "Like in the stories?"

"Have you never met a Wizard before, Tatsumi?" Wendy questioned.

"Of course not, wizards are made up. There's no such thing as magic." He told them with a wave of his hand, a laugh erupting from him as he pressed onward thinking the whole thing was just a joke. The three Dragon Slayers slowed their pace as Tatsumi headed up the group.

"This is probably a bad sign." Gajeel huffed. "If magic isn't known in these parts, then there's something definitely wrong here."

"So it is another Edolas… but still a different Edolas." Natsu nodded to himself causing the other two to sigh. Sometimes once Natsu came to his own conclusion on something… there was no changing his mind.

"We really might have to wait for everyone back in Fairy Tail to find us a way back home." Wendy told them both gettings nod from the older duo.

"Um… is something wrong?" Tatsumi called out to them, having noticed the gap between them growing due to their slow pace.

"Everything's fine." Gajeel commented back. "We were just trying to figure out which way it is to the closest town near here." He figured that telling some rando on the road that somehow they had come from another world, considering that he didn't even believe that they were Wizards wouldn't do much for them and just raise issues later.

"If you want, you can come with me." Tatsumi suggested folding his hands behind his head with a smile on his face. "I got seperated with my friends on the way to the Capital of the Empire, it'd be nice to have some company for a change."

"The Capital?" Wendy asked, unsure.

"Yeah, it is the biggest city in the entire Empire! My friends and I wanted to try our luck getting into the military. No doubt with ours skills we'll be immediately promoted to Captain or something like that." He laughed.

"You sure are a cocky one." Gajeel smirked.

"You have a lot of potential, that's for sure." Lily nodded, having him witnessed Tatsumi's attack on the Earth Dragon. Tatsumi once more awkwardly glanced at Lily, unsure how he should feel about being praised by a cat.

"Let's check it out!" Natsu declared with a grin. "Got nothing better to do than wait for everyone back at Fairy Tail to find us a way home."

"Plus we might find some information on how to get home too." Wendy smiled up at him getting a nod of agreement from the older Dragon Slayer.

"Alright, just follow me!" Tatsumi declared.

* * *

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Tatsumi was so amazed at everything before them. Never in his entire life had he seen anything like the Empire. Shortly after meeting his current companions they reached a pointer where the city walls came into view and after another few hours of traveling here they were. Finally he had made it to the Capital. To the Dragon Slayers, it was clear that this was the biggest city he had ever seen. And while large, it's architecture had nothing on Crocus.

Moving in every direction, Tatsumi was looking at the city in every corner, under the astonished gaze of others.

"Let's go exploring!" Natsu cheered with a grin surprising Tatsumi as he turned to face the Dragon Slayer, he didn't think that they would be parting ways so soon, but he figured if he wanted to meet up with Sayo and Ieyasu, he would need to head for the garrison where they would undoubtedly be waiting for him.

"I guess this is where we part ways." Tatsumi smiled looking at the three.

"Don't sweat it kid." Gajeel smirked. "You've got a military to join right? Good luck." Tatsumi smiled and nodded his head with a grin.

"Thank you for the help on getting us this far, Tatsumi." Wendy bowed her head deeply.

"Don't mention it!" Tatsumi laughed awkwardly, never having dealt with someone as polite as Wendy before. "It was nice meeting you, maybe we'll meet one another again." He told them before running off into the city with a wave of his hand.

"We should stop him before he gets too far." Wendy suggested, seeing Natsu amidst the crowds looking around with happy sitting on his shoulder. Both acting childish at everything they saw, acting like tourists. "Also… because of Tatsumi's reaction to Happy and Lily, maybe."

"Already on it." Lily stated, going from bipedal down to all fours, as a normal cat generally would. "I already summarized that this might be a requirement after our meeting with Tatsumi."

"Tell that to them." Gajeel huffed as they followed after Natsu. However the old Dragon Slayer stopped, a familiar scent reaching his nose, the iron in the air was thick but not metal, it was blood. Looking around his red eyes narrowed dangerously, this stench of blood was unnerving, it was like somebody's scent was covered in it. Now that he was focusing on it… there were a lot of scents unfamiliar to him but blood stood out the most.

"Something wrong, Gajeel?" Wendy asked seeing that he had stopped. However he didn't answer, instead focusing on somebody in the crowd. A young woman with auburn hair tied into a long ponytail was walking through the crowds with a happy smile on her face. She wore a black and white uniform with upper body armor. Something Gajeel had seen numerous people wearing since they entered the Capital. Gajeel also saw that she was dragging something along on a leash, a small white creature… while not a cat or a dog… he didn't know what it was.

_"It's her… she reeks of blood."_ Gajeel grabbed Wendy by the shoulder and before the blood soaked girl made contact with them, he ushered the young Dragon Slayer along. Whatever was her deal, he wanted no part of it. Her very presence made him nervous.

"Gajeel?" Wendy questioned.

"Somethings wrong with this place." Gajeel simply commented. "Let's catch up to Salamander."

* * *

Night had begun to descend over the Capital, and with little success of gathering information for the trio of Dragon Slayers.

"We walked all day… and nothing to show for it." Natsu groaned as he slumped down next to a random wall. After having discovered that their Jewel was useless here they were now broke, considering that they had no currency. Meaning not only had they not gotten any information from journeying around the Capital, they were also hungry and considering a Dragon Slayer's appetite, it was starting to gnaw at them.

"There wasn't a single trace of that old man either." Happy stated as he curled up in Natsu's lap, the pink haired Dragon Slayer petting him gently.

"Not only that, nobody has ever heard of Fiore before." Wendy added. While they didn't think Tatsumi was lying about not knowing of the place, it was still good to ask around. They might not be in another world after all.

"I'm so hungry!" Natsu groaned, his stomaching rumbling and echoing out over the now empty street.

"Gehehe." The sound of chomping came from their third Dragon Slayer, Gajeel having taken to a nearby lamp post that was made out of iron and had taken a few chunks out of it.

"Guess it's time to see if Iron tastes any good." Natsu declared getting a sweat drop from Wendy as Natsu got up heading for the lamp post, only for an argument to arise between Gajeel and Natsu causing a fight to erupt between the two. Wendy sighed as she sat down in the spot Natsu had once occupied, Happy joining her like he once did with Natsu as Lily sat beside her, Wendy was already missing Carla.

"Perhaps we should head back out of the Capital for the night, we could make do with camping and won't be bothered by the lights or anyone passing us by in the street here." Lily suggested, Wendy hanging her head slightly. She knew that it was a good idea but….

"I'm too tired to walk anymore." She confessed softly, she didn't want to complain but it had already been a really long day. The trek out of Magnolia, being transported wherever here was and then the walk from the road to the Capital, it had all been draining, not just physically but mentally also. About to apologize for complaining, her hearing picked something up and she turned only to a blonde woman in a revealing state of dress walk out of the nearby alley with a smile on her face.

Whistling cheerfully she strolled out of the alley, turning left and right to pick a direction to take before spotting the three and tilted her head. Two were fighting one another while the third was sitting down on the ground looking worse for wear. Huh, did she have cats with her? Was that cat freaking blue!? Had she been drinking too much?

"Uh… hey there." She greeted with a raised hand, deciding to talk to the girl seeing as the other two hadn't noticed her yet. "You doing alright?" Wendy stiffened slightly before nodding her head frantically, before her stomach let out a growl showing her hunger causing her to blush fiercely.

"I-Im sorry!" she apologized bowing her head.

"Nothing to eat huh?" The blonde questioned, getting a slight nod from Wendy. The blonde smiled down at her before crouching down before her, a hand pressing atop of Wendy's head… it was weird, this woman had the feel of a big sister about her.

"Don't worry, Big Sis Leone is here to help." The blonde told her, reaching around to where a coin purse was tied to her belt, undoing it she handed it to the petite girl with a small.

"I-I can't accept this." Wendy tried to refuse.

"Don't worry about it." Leone smiled, closing the girls hands around the coin purse. "It's really not putting me out of pocket." She winked causing Wendy to tilt her head as Leone smiled at her. "Get yourself something to eat, you won't grow if you don't eat." she laughed causing Wendy's face to flush as she realized just how well endowed Leone was.

"You're a life saver!" Natsu exclaimed, shock coming over Leone's face as the pink haired Dragon Slayer appeared from nowhere and wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you!" From Wendy's point of few, not only was she startled by the sudden gesture… she was ready to fight if needed, her body had tensed and she almost reacted by instinct alone but after taking everything in, she relaxed…

_"She must be a fighter."_ Wendy thought, figuring that was the response Leone had given before she looked down at the bag in her hand that Leone had given her. _"This has Tatsumi's scent on it…"_

"Don't mention it, I can't let these cute little kitties go hungry now can I?" Leone laughed awkwardly as Gajeel pulled Natsu off her, the blonde crouching down and petting both Lily and Happy. The two exceeds glanced at one another before looking up at Leone.

"Meow." Both responded causing Leone to hesitate.

_"Did they say say 'meow'?"_ Deciding not to linger much longer otherwise she was going to get into trouble. Änyway, I can see that you guys are probably new here to the Capital, huh?" Wendy nodded as the three looked at her. "If you want any advice, here it is." She began. "Leave, this isn't the kind of place for good hearted people… it'll kill you before long." With that she raised her hand and left with just a wave leaving the three Dragon Slayers looking at her retreated form.


	3. Two bad people?

**Chapter 2**

Stretching, Natsu began to yamn.

"I would much rather sleep in the forest than here !"Natsu assured. After Leone had left, the trio had finally decided to spend their money on food before finding refuge in an abandonned house, in a street not very recommended. And during the night, Natsu and Gajeel had to wake up three times, in order to get rid of undesirable people, who had the bad idea of wanting to pick their pockets.

In any case, just as yesterday, the wizards were no further ahead in their present position.

"No way to know where Fiore is !" Wendy sighed

"And we have have nothing to eat !" Natsu complained.

"That's normal ! Happy roars, in his ear, always sit on his shoulder ! You spent everything yesterday, you greedy bastard !"

"Wait, who wanted eat dozens of fish ?" Natsu retorted. Hearing only his voice, several passersby looked at him with surprise and fear, while they saw him taking to his cat, without understanding that the cat was also speaking.

"Natsu, shame on us ! " Wendy whispered, looking down.

"Eh ? Why ?" He wondered, turning to her. Not looking where he was going, Natsu suddenly bumped into someone, whom he almost ran over.

"Ouch !" Tatsumi say, back away.

"Hmmm ? Tatsumi ?"

"Ah, are you guys ?" The boy said with surprise ! "So, are you all right since yesterday ?"

"I would say that we survive as best we can !'' Gajeel replied !" We still don't know where we are !"

"What about you ? Wendy questionned him ! "Were you able to join the army ?" Suddenly, a black cloud appeared on the boy's head, which ended up squatting in front of a wall, with a depressive face :

"Euh … actually … a few things have happened since we left !"

"Don't stand in the way, please !" A guard adviced, as a huge chariot was advancing towards them. Seeing its contents, Gajeel and Natsu opened theirs mouths wide, noticing that it contained only clothes and other things.

"What is that ? It's as big as Erza's luggage !"

"These are Aria's new clothes !" Tatsumi explained to them.

"Aria ?"

"Yes ! In fact, I couldn't be accepted in the army ! And then, I was robbed of all my money ! So I ended up on the street, until I met Aria and she took me home ! Thanks to her father, several people are looking for my friends and to thank her, I try to help her carry her purchases ! "

"Well, that's nice of him !" Natsu remarked ! "We, of our side, … !"

"Oh, are you the famous friends of Tatsumi ?" A cheerful voice asked. Moving towards them, Aria ends up making her appearance, smiling at the lips.

"Delighted ! I am Aria !" And if Wendy and Happy didn't feel anything, a chill ran down the backs of the other three. They didn't know why, but this person spoke with a strange tone. Like she's forcing herself on them.

"This is the person who helped me !" Tatsumi said ! " But sorry, Aria, these are just people that I met yesterday !"

"Oh ? And they too may need my help ? If so, it would be a great pleasure to welcome you to my home ! Especially … !" Moving forward in front of Wendy, she said: "It's been a long time since I've played with a child my own age ! " Passing her hand through her hair, she noticed :

"Wow, your hair is so smooth and beautiful !"

"Uh … thanks you !" She thanked her. Then suddenly, she froze, having the strange impression of feeling Aria's fingers begin to touch her with more force, while her voice became more sinister.

"Yes, you have such beautiful hair !" But finally backing away from her, and turning to Natsu and Gajeel ! "So ? Would you like to come home and enjoy a good meal ?"

"Uh … no thanks !" Natsu immediately declined ! "In fact, we already have a place to live !" Suddenly agitating, not understanding his gesture, Happy began to scratch him in the face.

"Ow, you're hurting me, idiot !"Covered his face, Happy adressed him, without Aria being able to see him.

"Hey, what's gotten into you ? Why are you refusing his help ?"

"She is shady !" Natsu replied ! "And believe me, my instinct has very rarely betrayed me about this !" After his refusal, Aria ends up giving them a sign of goodbye, before leaving with Tatsumi and his guards.

* * *

"Stop sulking, Happy !" Natsu cried.

"As long as I have no fish, I will sulk as much as I would like !" While the small group had found a place on the terrace of a tavern, the bad mood was present with Happy who still resented Natsu for having refused such a beautiful proposal to be able to eat at will. Nevertheless, Gajeel ends up being of the same opinion as Natsu.

"I didn't trust that girl either ! She seemed to me like … strange ! "

"Me, I had the impression that she wanted to hurt me !" Wendy confessed ! " My hair seemed to fascinate her while awakening a certain anger in her !"

"In the meantime, we still have no money !" Happy roars, before Natsu leaves his hand in front of his mouth so that he does not attract the attention of other customers.

"In this case, let us return to the good old methods !" Lily proposed ,looking at something ! "Let us resume our work as wizards !" Turning the face, the others could see notices of search, stuck on a wall showing the faces of some people.

"I saw several similar posters yesterday !" Lily assures ! "So we may think they're highly wanted criminals !"

"The reward for their capture must therefore be enormous ! " Gajeel understools. Immediately raising his hand, to attract the attention of one of the waiters of the tavern, Natsu exclaimed.

" Hey, I have a question ! Those guys over there, you wouldn't have any idea where we could find them ?" Looking at him with astonishment, the server said :

" Surely you don't come from here ! Don't you know '' Night Raid '' ?"

"What is that ?"

" A group of extremely dangerous criminals !" The waiter said ! "It seems that your chances of staying alive, after meeting one of its members, are nil ! They are known to kill city people effectively ! Many have tried to capture them … and died ! If you are interested by the reward, a little advice : give up now ! Anyway, finding them is even more complicated than killing them ?"

" You seem to know a lot ! Wendy remarked."

"Oh, I hear a much gossip ! If you want the news of the day, you can always trust me ! I am Hiyo ! Nice to meet you !

"So you may know where Fiore is ? " Noticed Natsu.

"Fiore ? "

" That's where we come from ! We want to go back !"

" I'm sorry, boys, but I've never heard of this place ! And yet, I have a nephew who works as a soldier in the foreign army !" Distraught, Natsu let his head fall on the table, while Gajeel asked.

"Can't you tell us more about this place ? We've only been here since yesterday !"

"It's simple ! You are in the capital of the capital of the Empire ! A place that has prospered for 1000 years ! "

" 1000 years ?" Wendy astronished ! "So the king of this place must have a lot of responsibility on his hands !" Suddenly looking around him, to be sure that no one hears him, Hiyo whispered.

"In fact, the emperor is only a child of your age ! "

"Huh ? Seriously, huh ?"

"Yes, but, if you want to know everything, it's a another person who controls this country in the shadows ! The Prime Minister !"

"The Prime Minister ?"

"Yeah ! I shoudn't say this but … there are strange rumors circulating around this guy ! Me, anyway, I don't trust him ! But, this stays between us, right ?"

" Do you know everyone ?" Natsu asked !" So you probably know a rich, blonde girl named Aria !"

"W … Why this question ? " Hiyo wanted to know, suddenly becoming a little nervous.

"Our friend has just been received by this person, but it doesn't seem correct !" Suddenly swallowing, Hiyo whispered again.

"There are also some strange rumors about this girl and her family ! In fact, we can see them constantly taking poor people home to feed them ! "

"That's nice of them ! " Wendy noticed.

"Yes ! Except that the problem is that no one has ever seen them again ! They have as it were disappeared ! You can see, every day, poor people entering this house … to never leave it again !" Turning around, Hiyo said.

" Well, I will resume my service ! But I hope at least you will order something ! " Then turning to the wizards, he was surprised to see their empty table, while they had suddenly disappeared, having left at the speed of light.

" But what … ?"

* * *

Sniffing the air, in search of a familiar smell, Natsu began to growl.

" I knew this little girl wasn't clean ! We should have told Tatsumi about her ! "

"You think something could happen to him ? Wendy wanted to know ."

" In any case, an investigation is necessary ! " Lily said ! " Let's just hope that we worry for nothing !" Sniffing in turn, Gajeel replied.

"Might as well look for a needle in a haystack ! There are too many smells to recognize the one of Tatsumi or the other girl ! We must ask our way !"

"No need !" Natsu assured , running in one direction ! " We only have to go back where we met them ! It will be much easier to find the right track !"

" You think you're a dog, or what ? " Happy questionned. Speaking of dogs, a small animal suddenly came out of a small street, just in front of Natsu who barely had time to see him. Feeling his legs hit him, the mage fell to the ground, face down against the ground. Falling in turn, the dog began to move its tiny paws in an attempt to get up. But before he could do so, a person took him in his arms and scolded him.

"Koro, I told you to stop wandering around without me ! " Suddenly hearing Natsu moaning, before seeing him on the floor, the girl exclaimed.

"Ah, sorry ! You fell because of Koro ? Sorry ! "

"T ... That's good ! Natsu assured, getting up, while rubbing his chin ! " I've had worse !" Looking at the newcomer, Gajeel stood on his guards as he recognized her.

''_**It was the yesterday girl who smelled the blood** ! "_

Finally recovering, Natsu wanted to know.

"Who are you ?"

"I am Seryu of the Imperial Guard ! " The girl said, making her military salute ! " If you have any problems, I'll be happy to help you !" Suddenly looking at Natsu, she started staring at him. Then, suddenly, she jumped on him.

" What … ?" The boy wondered, backing away. Nevertheless, closing his arms on him, Seryu grabbed Happy, still seated on his shoulder and suddenly began to cuddle him.

"He is so cute ! He is blue ! I've never seen a cat as cute as him ! " Being strangled more than anything else, Happy had to keep quiet so as not to beg her to let go. But, seeing this, Koro suddenly began to move in all directions, as if to want to attract Seryu's attention.

"That's a strange dog you have there ! " Gajeel noticed when he introduced himself to Wendy.

"This is my teigu, Hecatonchires ! But I prefer Koro !"

" Teigu ? " Natsu repeated, squatting next to the dog ! "Is it a breed of dog ?"

" But no, idiot ! " Seryu chuckles, finally letting go of Happy ! "Teigus are weapons created long ago for the former emperor ! Koro is one of them !"

"A weapon ? "

"And what can he do ? " Wendy questionned him.

"He fights the bandits !" Seryu assured, renewing his military salute ! " As soldiers, it's our duty to ensure that the citizens of this city are defended and that justice reigns !" It was clear that at this point, Wendy had already smelled the strange smell she was wearing, as well as the smell of blood on her dog. But, she could only hear sincerity in her voice when she spoke of justice.

" That's great ! " She said !" We too are working to keep order !" Suddenly having his eyes shining, Seryu suddenly took his hands, before questionned him.

"Is this true ? Are you also defending justice ? How ? "

"We … We catch bandits or we do missions to help people !"

"And what are you doing here ?"

"We have come to capture the Night Raid's members !" Gajeel lied to him, to appear more credible.

"Incredible ! " Seryu rejoices ! " I too want to capture them ! " Suddenly developing a dark aura around her, she clenched her fist before saying ! " There is no question of me leaving these murderers free ! I will therefore fight to rid the world of these scoundrels ! People like them obstruct justice and anything but corruption !" Realizing that her sudden rage surprised more than one, she resumed her cheerful smile before asking.  
" In fact, would you need help ?"  
" Uh … we're looking for the house of a certain blond and rich girl named Aria ! You know her ?"  
" Of course !" She helps anyone ! " She is an example to follow !" Pointing at one direction, she said ! "You go down this street and you take the path to the left when you reach the fountain ! His house is the one with an apple tree not far from the entrance gate ! "  
" Ok, thank you ! " Natsu thank you ! " We owe you one ! "  
" No need ! " Seryu assured ! " I am pleased to make people happy ! See you next time ! " Leaving the small group, she grabbed a leash that she put around Koro's neck before leaving with him.  
"This girl … never trust her ! " Lily said ! " I have a bad feeling about her !"  
"Yeah, his little animal smelled blood ! " Gajeel said.

"My, I find it rather interesting ! " Natsu replied, smiling ! " I don't know why, but I feel like it might be fun to fight it !"  
"In the meantime, we have other things to do ! Happy remarked."  
"Oh yes, it's true ! Natsu confessed, looking at the sky ! It's going to start getting late, so let's go! "


	4. Meet with Night Raid !

Chapter 3

'' This place is a real villa !'' Lily remarked. Standing in front of the Aria's house at this very moment, each of wizards could beimpressed by the immense abode. Nevertheless, given the guards at the entrance gate, it was clear that it was not going to be easy to penetrate.

At least, unless you have flying cats with you. Flying in the sky, Lily carried Gajeel over the gate, while Happy did the same with Natsu, while that he held Wendy in his arms. Taking advantage of the night to be discreet, they ended up bypassing the house in order to find an open window through which to infiltrate without making any noise.

'' Pretty house ! ''Natsu said ! '' Just thinking about what the kitchen might look like makes me hungry ! ''

''All we have to do is take something discreetly !'' Happy proposed ! '' This girl said she liked helping people in need ! And we are in need !'' Suddenly stopping, Natsu and Gajeel turned theirs faces, in the same direction, while Wendy put her hands on his nose.

''What is that horrible smell ? ''

''Blood !'' The two men affirmed, having no trouble following the track ! '' And not only a little !'' Walking in the direction where the smell came from, they soon found themselves in front of a hangar that smelled of death. At this point, even Lily and Happy could sense that there was something strange in the building.

'' It's a slaughterhouse ? '' Happy wanted to know.

'' Such a thing would never be found here ! It's a villa ! '' Lily said ! '' And then, there is no animal here ! No, there's something else inside !''

''He … Help us ! '' A voice suddenly begged behind their backs. Turning around, the trio spotted one of the guards of the manor running towards them, while pulling Aria's arm to force her to follow him.

'' They are behind us ! ''

'' Huh ? Who are we taking about … ? '' Natsu didn't even have time to finish his sentence, whice the guard suddenly cut in half under the astonished gaze of all.

''What … ?''

''Target … eliminated ! '' Akame assured, while walking towards Aria, trembling with fear.

'' This girl … !'' Lily suddenly recognized her ! '' She was one of the wanted people on the posters ! Akame of '' Night Raid '' !''

'' An assassin ! '' Wendy understood.

'' Motherfucker ! '' Tatsumi suddenly cried. Appearing throug the darkness of the night, he directed his own sword into Akane's back. Dodging without difficulty, the latter carried out a splendid pirouette in the air before falling back on his feet. Looking at Tatsumi, she said.

'' You are not a target to be kill ! Then go away ! ''

''Never of life ! '' The boy answered, standing before Aria ! '' I will protect this girl no matter what !''

''Then I will kill you !'' But before she could take a step foward, she dodged another attack, while a pillar of fire had tried to touch her. Frustrated, the killer glanced at Natsu, who exclaimed.

'' Hey, what are you doing ? If you think I'm going to let you kill him without doing anything, you're doing to poke yourself in the eye ! ''

'' Natsu ? Tatsumi wondered ! '' What are you doing here ? ''

'' Other targets to kill ?'' Akame wondered.

'' Just try to scratch us !'' Gajeel laughed, turning his arm into a metal chainsaw ! ''You can't even touch us, little shrimp ! '' Suddenly falling from the sky, a man in armor crushed him violently face down. The power of this blow was so powerful that it created a crater in the ground. Spitting blood, Gajeel found himself trapped under his foot.

Not stopping there, the newcomer threw his big spear around him and hit Natsu on the side. Taken not surprised, the latter was ejected to the side before regaining his balance in time. Laying his feet on the ground, he dug two furrows on it until he couldstop. Then spitting ont the blood he had in his mouth, he shot the man in armor with his eyes before questionned him.

'' Who the hell are you ?''

''Go back ! You are not our targets !''

''Another member of Night Raid !'' Lily understood, then changing.

''Eh ?'' Bulat astonished, turning to him, to see him in his warrior form ! '' A teigu ? '' Noticing his sword in time, he used his spear to stop it. Seeing her attack stopped without much difficulty, Lily tried to give her several blows that were each countered by Bulat.

_**''He is strong**_ !'' The cat noticed.

'' Hey, you're not too bad for a cat ! Let's have some fun !''

_**IRON DRAGON'S ROAR** !

Suddenly taking this violent grey tornado with full force, Bulat was forced to retreat, before putting a knee to the ground.

''What the hell was that ?''

''You will pay for it !'' Gajeel assured, wiping the blood that flowed out of his mouth. Then closing his fist, he jumped forward while shouting.

_**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB** !

Seeing his arm turn into some kind of metal pillar, Bulat armed his own fist and hit him against Gadjeel's punch. A violent shock wave could then be felt as the two fists touched each other without one of the two opponents backing away.

'' Oh, another tough one !'' Bulat noticed ! '' It's not every day that I run into guys like you !''

'' I return the compliment !'' Gajeel said, began to cover his body with metal. For her part, seeing Tatsumi fighting against Akame and losing ground against her, Wendy decided to help her.

_**SKY DRAGON'S WINGS** !

Nevertheless, speaking in turn, a man created many threads who surrounded the girl, thus blocking her.

'' What ?''

'' Be still ! '' advised Lubbock, appearing behind her ! ''Make the slightest movement, and my threads will cut you into pieces !''

''Go ahead, Happy ! '' suddenly shouted a voice over him. Under a bad feeling, Lubbock jumped to the side, dodging in extremis a punch from Natsu, who sprayed the ground.

'' Where did he come from ? '' he wanted to know, looking up. To his surprise, he saw Happy, flying in the air, as he had just helped Natsu with an air attack.

'' A cat than flies ? '' Then an immense warmth was felt. Opening his eyes, Lubbock saw Natsu holding the wires around Wendy before starting to bunr. Feeling nothing at depart, the wires ended up burning one after the others.

'' What is this power ? The force it releases is phenomenal ! '' Eventually released, Wendy swollen her cheeks before directing her attack at Lubbock :

_**SKY DRAGON'S ROAR** !

Fearing the attack, Lubbock suddenly felt a pair of arms hug him before a figure jumped over the wind tornado. Landing in front of Natsu and Wendy, while holding Lubbock, having almost suffered a heart attack, Leone said.

'' Whoa, for simple beggars, you have a lot of ressources ! '' Recognizing his scent, despite his animal form, Natsu exclaimed.

'' You are the girl of yesterday !''

'' You … You know them, Leone ? '' Lubbock wondered. Ignoring his question, to watch Akame about to kill Tatsumi and Bulat playing even with Gajeel, Leone suddenly started screaming.

'' Stop this, now ! '' Immediately, having ensured that their opponents could not attack them by surprise, Akame and Bulat jumped at her, while remaining on their gaurds.

'' The mission is not over ! '' Akame said, staring at Aria, who was hiding behind Tatsumi.

'' We have the time !'' Leone assured ! '' And then, fighting these guys doesn't seem to be a good idea ! The soldiers will enventually comes !''

'' You ? '' Tatsumi suddenly roars ! '' You are the woman who stole my money, bitch !''

'' Don't worry, he served very well !'' Leone giggles ! '' And since I just saved your ass, I paid my debt ! ''

'' So, you too are a murderer ! '' Lily understood, walking towards Natsu and Wendy with Gajeel ! '' What do you want ? Money or killing for fun ?''

''In any case, I will never let you kill an innocent girl ! '' Tatsumi assured , protecting Aria. Nevertheless, suddenly grabbing by the arm, Natsu ends up throwing him to the side while saying.

''Stay away from her !''

''Hey, what'a gotten into you ? You protect us and, after, you attack us ?''

''I was only protecting you ! '' Natsu answered, with a black look at Aria ! '' So, Miss the '' savior '', tell me, how many lives have you taken ? '' Back then, Aria asked him.

'' What are you talking about ? ''

'' Of this ! '' Natsu roars, pointing to the shed ! '' We were told that you were popular to welcoming poor people into your home but that none of them were seen again afterwards ! And oddly, this place reeks the blood ! ''

'' Oh, you too, can you feel it ? '' Leone giggles , before turning to Bulat ! '' Can you open the door ? ''

'' No problem ! '' The man said, moving towards the hangar. Breaking the door of the latter without the slightest problem, it ends up allowing everyone to see the inside of it. For the members of Night Raid, he had no great reaction, except that of Lubbock, who put a hand in front of his nose, because of the smell. For Gajeel and Lily, everyone could not hide of the surprise in their eyes, face of carnage, while Wendy felt a heartache take hold of her and almost vomited.

'' What … What … Natsu ? '' stuttered Happy, seeing the massacre before him. Clenching his fist, his friend let out flames around him, a sign of his intense rage. Finally, mute by what he saw, Tatsumi ended up moving into the hangar, where the bodies of at least twenty victims could be seen.

'' What is all this ? ''

'' The darkness of the capital ! '' Leone explained ! '' This family attracted the inhabitants from the countryside with sweet words before drugging them and locking them here in order to torture them or try all kinds of drugs ! ''

'' Sa … Sayo ! '' Tatsumi strammed, seeing a body hanging from a chain ! '' Sayo, do you hear me ? ''

''**One of his friends** !'' Natsu understool, looking down. Attracted by a sudden movement, he just stretched his arm to grab Aria's head, which was beginning to slip away, and throw it in front of him.

'' You scumbag ! '' Natsu roars ! '' Why … ? By what right did you kill all these people ?''

'' I had nothing to do with it ! '' Aria said ! '' I didn't even know there was all this here ! ''

'' You stink of blood and drugs ! '' Gajeel said ! '' You've spent so much time here that the smell is embedded in your clothes but also in your skin ! '' Realizing that all were against her, Aria turned to Tatsumi.

'' Tatsumi, believe me ! You are not going to believe these guys ! ''

'' Tat … Tatsumi ! '' A voice suddenly called him, in a cell in the warehouse.

'' I … Ieyasu !'' The boy recognized.

'' This girl is a witch ! ''Ieyasu roars, looking at Aria ! '' She made us come to her house, before locking us up ! She … She tortured Sayo to death ! '' Shocked by this, Tatsumi looked at Aria before asking her.

"It's true ?"

"So what ? " Aria suddenly roars ! " What is the problem with that ? You are juste a bunch of rusry people straight out of the cow dung ! You are only cattle and I have the right to treat you as such ! This girl had silkier hair than hands, it's unforgivable ! " Then turning to Wendy, she exclaimed. "Just like this girl who has perfect hair and skin ! I fight every day to be a beautiful as possible ! I can't bear to see people more beautiful than me ! That's why I tortured that girl with this ! She should even be grateful that I worked so hard for her ! "

" Akame, will you shut her up ? '' Lubbock questionned ! '' I can't longer stand her ! '' Seeing the swordsgirl walking towards her, Aria tried to retreat, only to find herself before Natsu who had more and more trouble not to bring out her rage.

" Wait, I have money, a lot af money ! " Aria cried to the magi ! " I'll give you anything you want in exchange for my protection ! " This proposal was the last limit.

"You leave it to me ? '' Gajeel wanted to know, pretending to go towards her.

'' No, I will take care of it myself ! '' Natsu replied, cracking his fists.

'' Natsu, stop !'' Someone suddenly arrested. Realizing taht Tatsumi lowered his gaze while walking to Aria, Leone asked him.

'' Are you still going to protect her ? ''

'' No ! '' The boy said , while taking his sword ! I will … !

"Tatsumi, no ! cried Natsu and Wendy." Too late. In an instant, the boy will fan the girl without the slightest hesitation, killing her instantly.

'' Avenge my friends ! '' Tatsumi cried. Natsu was usually against killing. However, he couldn't blame the girl had just killed her friends and Natsu knew very well that he would have reacted the same way if he had seen one of the members of Fairy Tail in the hangar.

'' Well … well done, Tatsumi ! '' smiles Ieyasu, letting himself fall on the floor of his cell ! '' That … makes me happy ! '' Suddenly spitting blood, he attracted the attention of all while Bulat said.

"We found this girl's mother's notebook ! Apparently, drugs have all been distributed to them and based on her observations, she was overdosed ! This boy … will die !"

"No !" Tatsumi shouted, preparing to head for the hangar. The doubling then, Wendy shouted.

"Gajeel, please !" Knowing very well what she wanted, the man followed her before facing the bars of the cell. Biting them and destroying them without problems, he twisted the rest before grabbing the wounded. Taking him in front of Wendy, he laid him down on the ground and let his comrade begin to heal the boy.

"That … ?" Tatsumi wondered.

"Let him do it ! Happy advised him ! Wendy can treat anyone ! If you want him to survive, let him !"

" She can heal people ?" Lubbock wondered.

" Interesting !" Leone mumbled.

"No … leave me !" Ieyasu implored ! "Sayo died with pride ! I too want to die like this !"

" Don't say anything ! " Wendy replied, continuing to heal him ! " Too much blood has already flowed here ! There have already been enough deaths so don't say anything ! You do have a family, right ? Friends, acqua intances ! I don't know you but I know at least you have Tatsumi worried about you ! So don't say you want to die !" Silent then, Ieyasu let Wendy heal him. For his part, Natsu took a turn in the hangar and ended up stopping in front of another cell where some people were locked up.

Seeing him, a woman put her arms in front of her face, while imploring.

"Don't hurt me ! Don't hurt me ! I'm not evil !" Seeing her cry in fear, while the rest of her compagnions were as wounded as Ieyatsu, Natsu shook his fists with rage. Then, in an instant, he covered them with flames, before destroying the bars of the cell. Surprised by this, the prisoners forgot their fear, while Natsu said.

"Get out ! You are free !" Paralyzed, for several seconds, the wounded finally got up before moving towards him. Then, one by one, they circled him, afraid to be attacked suddenly, before moving towards the rest of the gang. Always caring for Ieyasu, Wendy managed to remove some of her ugly wounds, while the grimaces of pain on the boy's face the newcomers, she said :

"Stay here ! If you have been drugged, I must also treat you !" Not knowing who she was, one of the people glanced outside to see Aria's corpse lying on the floor. Seeing one of their executioners being dead like this, a man suddenly began to pray to God, before falling on his knees to the ground.

"My son … you have been avenged !" Crying in turn, many fell to the ground while shouting.

"We are free !"

"Thank you ! Thank you for freeing us !"

" I thought we were going to die ! "

"What do we do with them ? " Lubbock wanted to know ! " They were not to see our see !"

"The Chief will be able to take them far away from here to another city, in exchange for their silence !" Akame assured . Finally, finishing her treatment, Wendy breathed a satisfied sigh, while she said.

" I'm done with you !" Squatting at once with his friend, Tatsumi exclaimed.

" Hey, Ieyasu ! How are you ?"

" Good !" His friend assured, opening an eye ! " A little better !" Shaking Tatsumi's hand he suddenly began to cry.

" I'm sorry ! I … I … I couldn't save Sayo ! She was tortured without my being able to do anything for her ! "

" Don't blame yourself ! " Tatsumi assured ! " You too have been wounded ! But it's over now ! I'm here and I'm gonna get you safe ! So hang on, man !"

" I'll try … buddy ! " Hearing them cry, as Wendy moved on to the next patient, Lily walked up to the members of Night Raid before asking them.

"Now, can someone explain to me what is going on ? What is the problem with this city ? Who are you really ? Assassins ? Vigilantes ? What is your goal at the end ? What is relly Night Raid ?"

"Our goal ?" Leone asked, smiling ! " It's simple ! Bring down the empire !"

" Are you revolutionaries ? "Gajeel wanted to know.

" Among other things !"

" In any case, we are interested ! " Leone said ! " What if you were recruited ?"

" Recruit ?" Lubbock wondered ! " What do you mean ? "

" The black-haired guy stood up to Bulat this cat knew how to turn into a warrior the other cat knows how to fly this guy spits flames this child can heal others and this boy killed this girl without excitement ! They look good to me ! "

" Hey, we have our say ! " Gajeel said ! " Anyway, we are not interested in becoming … ! " Suddenly cries were heard in front of the manor, while orders were barked.

"Find them, quickly !"

"The army !" Lubbock shouted ! "We must leave !"  
"Quickly, let's go!" Bulat advised, taking several people in his arms! " Let's take the wounded and treat them later! "  
"Come also!"Akame advised, while Lubbock created wires to run away on! "If the guards see you here, they will execute you!"  
" Eh?" Natsu astonished! "But we did nothing wrong!"  
"With the empire, this massacre will be put on your back, trust me! If you stay there, you sign your death warrant !" Hearing this, the wizard looked at each other before Natsu took Wendy with him and took off with Happy. Seeing Gajeel and Lily following them, Leone took Tatsumi, who immediately shouted.  
"I must bury Sayo!"  
"Don't worry! I'll get the bodies later! Let's go !"


	5. Four new recruits ?

Chapter 4

Lying on the branch of a tree, Natsu only looked at Tatsumi. The last was seated in front of the tomb he had dedicated to Sayo. A day has passed since the wizards and Tatsumi had been taken into the forest, far from the capital and, since then, Natsu had preferred to stay close to the boy, to be sure that he would be well.

'' Do you think he's better ?'' Happy questionned, standing on his stomach.

'' No idea ! '' Natsu confessed ! '' But I understand how he feels ! I was the same as him when Ignir was gone !'' Arriving then, Leone grabbed Tatsumi, wrapping his arm around his neck, in a friendly way, before asking him.

'' So, have you decided what you are going to do ? ''

" Joining Night Raid doesn't interest me ! " Tatsumi said.

" But why ? " Leone questionned, pressing the pressure ! '' You have a talent for assassination, my darling ! ''

" Do you really think that I wanted to kill this girl in the first place ? I only did it because of rage ! Nothing more ! I don't want to kill people ! "

" Don't worry ! Onee-san will teach you ! " Leone giggles. Then, turning to Natsu, she exclaimed. " Hey, Natsu ! Come ! I will show you our base ! "

" Why ? We have no planned to stay here ! " The man noticed , leaving his tree ! " We have already been clear ! We will go back to Fairy Tail and the sooner the better ! "

" But nobody knows where is Fiore ! " Leone assured, remembering what the boy had taught him ! " And none of our cards show this famous kingdom ! To believe that you come from another dimension ! "

" I start to believe him ! " Natsu said ! " Nobody here, seems to know the magic ! "

" It's not the first time that it happens us ! " Happy remarked ! "Maybe we went back to Edolas !"

Suddenly wrapping her arms around the necks of Tatsumi and Natsu, Leone then took the two boys, while exclaiming.

" I will introduce you to everyone, my little darlings ! "

" Your little what ?"

* * *

The trio immediately arrived in a large dining room where Sheele was reading.

" Here is Sheele ! Sheele, here are Tatsumi, and Natsu, and his cute little cat Happy ! Our potential recruits ! "

" They have not yet decided ? " The young woman was astonished ! " However, now that they know the location of our base, we will be forced to kill them if they don't become one of us ! " Hearing this, Natsu and Happy tried to escape from the room, before Leone grabbed his scarf and his tail.

" I don't want to stay with these crazy ! " Natsu shouted, pretending to keep running.

" We must go ! " Happy assured. Finding himself free, Tatsumi began to leave, before Sheele showed a huge pair of scissors.

" If you want, I can tell you comforting things ! "

" In that case, put the weapon down … now ! " Tatsumi ordered it, lest she cut it with it.

"Hey ! Leone, why do you let these guys into our hiding place ? " A voice roars. Arriving then, Mine made his entrance already beginning to grumble.

" Because they are ours ! " Leone said.

" Since when ? " The two boys shouted. Staring at them, Mine ends up saying.

" They are not fit to work with us ! Just looking at the brown-haired guy's face, I feel like I have an idiot in front of me ! As for the one with the pink hair, no one will take him seriously with his cat on his shoulder ! "

" What ? ".

" My hair is salmon, stupid girl ! " Natsu said .

" And who do you think you are anymay ? " Tatsumi questionned.

" I am the great sniper of Night Raid ! " Mine declared, with a tone full of vanity ! " No target can get away from me, so I suggest you don't compare me to a second-rate loser ! I'm a pro ! Not two rednecks out of the country with a cat !"

" Repeat !" The two friends shouted, before being shot back by Leone, who forced them to leave the room.

* * *

Arriving on the training ground, Natsu and Ttasumi quickly saw two people fighting, simply using their fists and feet. Still playing the same game, Gajeel and Bulat eventually backed away while they were covered in sweat.

" There is nothing to say, you are really a good opponent for training ! " Bulat said, with a cockade ! " Your punch almost hurt ! "

" Tsss, stop making fun of me ! " Gajeel said, turning his arm into a sword ! " Come on, let us stop the warm-up and let's fight seriously !"

" I was waiting for this !" Bulat assured, catching his spear. Seeing them beating each other up again, Tatsumi was surprised and stunned. He could harldy see their movements. Each attack was enough power to kill the two men at the slightest false move.

" Hey, Bulat seems very motivated, today !" Leone said.

" Gajeel too ! " Lily affirmed, walking towards him ! " With this guy, he seems to be able to give everything away and be able to let off some steam ! "

" Great, I want to fight too ! "Natsu said. Suddenly stopping, when he saw the trio, Bulat waved to Gajeel that it was time for the break, while he moved towards the newcomers .

"Here are the other guys from the day before !"

" How do you know us ? " Tatsumi questioned. Sniffing then, Natsu said.

" He's the guy in the armor ! He smells the same smell ! "

"Haha ! Bulat giggles ! You have the smell of a pit bull, my word ! I am Bulat ! Delighted ! " Seeing him suddenly shake hands with the two boys, Leone said.

" He is gay !"

" Eh ?" Natsu surprised, remembering some small problems with some knowledge of Ichiya.

" Don't worry ! " Bulat assured ! " I am not interested in anyone ! In fact, I'm more of an ambitious, young and small kind of guy ! " Seeing that he was falling into the criteria, Natsu pushed Tatsumi in front of him before assuring.

" In this case, here is a gift ! "

"Hey, don't push me, asshole ! "

" Gajeel, come with us !" Leone adviced ! " I must introduce you to the others ! "

" Pffft, right when it was becoming fun ! " He mumbled.

* * *

Finding himself strangled, under Leone's arm, Lubbock begged.

" Let ... Let me go ! " While the latter had tried to carry out a " spy mission ", he had made himself noticed by Leone, thanks to his fantastic sense of smell and since then, he was being strangled.

" This is Lubbock, an idiot ! "

" The boy with the leads ! " Natsu recognized him.

" The pyromaniac ! " Lubbock exclaimed ! " Hey, never burn my leads again ! Otherwise ... Otherwise I'll send Akame to fight you ! "

" He is also a coward ! " Leone assured, laughing at his stupidity.

* * *

" And finally … !" Leone ended, arriving at the last member of the organization ! " Here is Akame ! " Sitting in front of a campfire, Akame stood next to a demonic bird, roasting, while she was in the company of Wendy.

" Tatsumi ! " She called her ! " Are you feeling better ? "

" Yes ! " He assured ! " And thanks you again for what you did yesterday ! Without you, Ieyasu would be dead ! "

" Speaking of which, your friend and the other wounded were sent to another base ! " Leone taught him ! " Even with Wendy's care, they'll need time to recover ! "

" That's okay ! " said the boy ! " All that matters is that he is alive ! "

Drooling when to him, Natsu looked at the meat with envy. Seeing Akame eating a thing, while Wendy nibbled a piece, he asked ?

" Can I have some ? "

" Are you one of us ? "

" Euh … no ! "

" So I still can't share this meat with you ! "

" What ? But it's not fair ! Why does Wendy have the right and not me ? "

" You are old enough to hunt on your own ! " Akame simply declared, continuing eat his meat.

" Okay, then, where can I find one of these birds ? " Natsu wanted to know. Immediately, Tatsumi opened his mouth realizing that he was going to hunt a monster by himselhf.

" No, I want fish ! " Happy replied.

" By the way … ! " Akame started ! " The boss is back and waiting to see the new arrivals ! "

" Let's go now ! " Leone assured, taking Wendy with her ! " Come on, boys, let's go ! "

" The boss ? " Lily repeated, following her ! " I wonder what he looks like ! " But as the small group left, Leone finally saw Natsu overtake her, running, with a big piece of meat in his arms, which he had just stolen. The next one up close, Akame already had his gun in her hands, and a dark aura around her.

Seeing them disappear into the forest, Leone could then hear Natsu beg for his life, while trees began to fall.

"_** Well, I feel that these new ones will set the mood !**_ "

* * *

" Hello boss ! " Leone greeted. Looking up at her, the woman in front of her said.

" Leone, according to the last report I have read, it seems that you had a lot of fun during the last missions and that you would have taken unnecessary risks ! "

It didn't take much for Leone to pretend to run away. Nevertheless, with her mechanical arm running, Najenda managed to grab her by her clothes before pulling her towards her.

" You really have to stop this bad habit ! " she said, in a sinister tone ! " Because if not, I'll have to help you do it ! Would you like that ? "

" No, not at all ! "

Then looking at potential recruits, Najenda showed an authoritarian look, before asking.

" Who the hell are you ?"

"ERZA ! " Natsu and Gajeel suddenly shouted, then backing away, while his grim look reminded them of the red hair woman.

"Hmmm ?" Najenda wondered.

"These are the new recruits, boss ! " Leone said, pushing them in front of her. Looking at them, Najenda ends up staring at Wendy while wondering what she was doing here. Noting this, Leone immediately said.

" This girl is also promising, I assure you ! Apart from Tatsumi, each of them has a strange power that makes them as strong as teigus users ! "

" Are they that promising ? "

" Yes ! "

" Well, we'll see about that at the meeting ! Warn everyone and give me a status report ! "

* * *

" Fairy Tail ? " Najenda repeated Najenda ! " Wizards ? Fiore ? No, but what is this story ? "

" We are as lost as you are ! " Gajeel answered.

" Surely they come from another planet ! "

" Aliens ? " Lubbock wondered.

" Sincerely, I expected else from men from elsewhere !" Sheele confessed.

" And so, what do you want to do ?" Najenda wanted to know.

" If it's impossible to go home, by our own means, we must find the man who brought us here ! " Natsu said.

" So you're not really interested in joining Night Raid ? "

" Indeed it is ! "

" What about you, Tatsumi ? "

" I don't know ! " The boy confessed ! " But I guess I'm dead if I decline your offer ! "

" No, we are not monsters, come on ! Nevertheless, we cannot let you go ! We will make you work as a workman in our workshops ! "

" It's a choice ? " Tatsumi asked ! " I don't even understand what you are and what you do ! "

" You come from the countryside, don't you ? " Bulat asked ! " Well know that the countryside is poor because the capital is corrupt to the core ! Our purpose is to uproot the core of the problem ! "

" You mean that yesterday's girl wasn't the only sickness in this town ? " Wendy wondered.

" Whoa ! " Leone said ! " If I had to list all the bastards in this town, we'd still be there tomorrow ! The capital is corrupt and it's only getting worse ! "

" I am a former soldier of the imperial army ! " Bulat said ! " I joined the organization when I heard of the corruption of this city ! Instead of working for thugs, I decided to kill them ! "

" But what will it help to improve the capital ? " Tatsumi wanted to know ! " Even if you kill bad people, others will replace them ! Can your small group really do something about it ? "

" We are not alone !" Najenda replied ! " Far to the south of the capital is the hiding place of an anti-imperialist force : the revolutionary army ! Today, it's a very large organization charged with assassinating and gathering information ! It's Night Raid ! "

" And what is the purpose of all this ? " Happy wanted to know ! " I mean, right now, even if you want to do good, you're wanted by the imperial forces ! Aside from being the Empire's targets, you didn't get much out of it !"

" We want to get rid of the Prime Minister ! "

" The guy who controls the emperor ? " Natsu wondered.

" Do you know about this ? "

" Yes, an innkeeper told us that these were rumours he heard ! " Natsu said.

" In any case, once this is done, we will take power and this city will change for sure ! "

" Then you are vigilantes ! " Tatsumi cried. Suddenly, several people in the room laughed at his words, to his great surprise.

" What … ? What did I say ? "

" A murderer can never become a vigilante ! " Bulat suddenly said.

" Indeed ! " Leone approved, with a darker look ! " Whatever our reason, what we are doing is a series of murders ! It remains bad even if it's for the good !"

" Proof, we can be killed at any moment ! "

" Each of us has a reason to fight, but we are prepared to die at every moment ! " Najenda said ! " So what are your answers ? "

" I am here to earn money to save my hometown ! If you join will save him and honor Sayo's death, I would do it with great pleasure ! " Tatsumi assured. Smiling upon hearing this, Najenda asked the wizards.

" And you ? Do you still want to leave ? " Preparing to answer him, Gajeel suddenly got cut by Natsu who wanted to know.

" Are there really many guys like this girl and her family int his town ? "

" Yes, at least a good hundred, at least ! "

" In that case, I will do it ! " Natsu decided.

" What ? " Gajeel wondered.

" It's our job, after all, to defend the citizens ! " Happy assured.

" You fight by putting your lives on the line ! " Wendy says more ! " There's no way you're going to do nothing and let innocent people die ! "

" It will be a great honour for me to fight beside you ! " Lily said. Noticing that all had made their choice, Gajeel sighed before declaring.

" I'm with a bunch of unconscious people ! But … ! " Then banging his fists, he said. " I feel that there will certainly be good fights ! I am one of you, but on one condition !"

"Which one ? "

" If you are an organization, I guess you can collect information about people quite easily !"

" Indeed it is ! "

" So, in exchange for your work, I wouldlike you to find the guy who brings us here !"

" It's ok !" Najenda assured ! " Your help in exchange of our help ! Deal concluded ! " At that moment, the teigu of Lubbock began to vibrate.

" They are intruders ! " Lubbock warns.

" How many ? " His boss wanted to know.

" About ten or more ! "

" How did he know ? " Happy wanted to know.

"Leads ! " Lily said ! " Using them, he must know how to trap them or something to spot his enemies ! "

" They are infiltrated near our hiding place ! " Lubbock informes.

" Probably mercenaries !" Najenda understood, taking back his serious face, which looked like that of Erza ! " Emergency exit ! Don't let one of them go ! "

" What … ?" Tatsumi wondered, watching everyone leaving. Seeing him stay still, just like Natsu and others, Najenda exclaimed.

" Don't stand there and do nothing ! This is your first fight ! "


	6. New life

Chapter 5

" Natsu ! " Wendy suddenly called him, running near him ! " It's true that I accepted but … do we really have to kill people ?"

" Don't worry, we're not going to do it ! " Natsu said ! " If we put these criminals behind bars, it's the same thing !"

" Not sure it works ! " Lily replied, with her warrior form ! " Let's say the guys we're up against are under the Prime Minister's orders ! Even if we show all their crimes, don't you think this man will do anything to prove they're innocent and we're guilty ! They can never be put behind bars ! Killing will inevitably be one of the solutons we will have ! "

" It's awful to say that ! " Wendy said.

" There are people who can't change, shrimp ! " Gajeel said ! " They have decided to do evil around them, let them bear the consequences ! "

" It's you who say that ? " Arriving suddenly, to see Tatsumi and Bulat, they could see him in position before performing an incantation.

_**INCURSIO** !

At once Bulat's body was covered with solid armor, then from his head to his feet.

" Wow, class ! " Natsu said.

" Why does this impress you ?" Happy asked ! " Erza does it all the time !"

" Yeah, but I prefer this armor ! " Natsu assured.

" It's clear ! " Tatsumi assured, arriving near them ! " I want one like this ! "

" This is my teigu ! " Bulat taught them.

«_** Teigu ?"**_ Lily wondered ! " _**Like the other girl's dog ?**_ »

" I don't understand, but it's cool ! " Tatsumi assured. Suddenly, silhouettes jumped out of the bushes surrounding the small group.

" We have you, Night Raid !" A man assured ! " As soon as we get back to town with the coordinates of your stash and your heads, we'll be covered in gold !"

" Don't dream ! " Bulat answered, facing them with his spear . Five men jumped at once, with arms in their hands. Blocking them then, without the slightest problem, Bulat then carried out a sequence of blows that ended up hurting his opponents one by one.

« _**Fast**_ ! » Natsu thought, seeing him move with speed.

" Bastard ! " A man cried, jumping from the top of a branch, with a sword in his hand ! " Died !"

_**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB** !

Extending his arm, Gajeel hit the enemy's torso, ejecting him against the trunk of a tree. And as their comrade fell to the ground, another man and a woman came out of hiding to run to Wendy.

" Let's take this girl in hostage ! We can leave here safely ! "

_**VERNIER** !

Concentrating then, Wendy made wind balls appear at her feet and these made her move at all speed and allowed her to meet behind the mercenary duo.

" What … ? " The two mercenaries was surprised. Barely having time to turn around, they saw the wind roll up Wendy's arms, who then swung her next attack.

_**SKY DRAGON'S WING** !

The duo's wife was sent away with a full-on strike, while the man managed in time to avoid the tornado.

" Too slow ! " He laughed. Nevertheless, a silhouette then appeared in front of him, and cut him at the level of the torso.

" You must never let your guard down ! " Lily answered, putting her sword away while her opponent fell to the ground. Having appeared during the battle, three other mercenaries began to retreat in fear, seeing the flames surrounding Natsu's body, while the latter began to giggle.

" Well, who am I start with ? Unless you three want to fight at the same time ! "

" Arrogant son of a bitch ! " One of his opponents shouted ! " You will regret your insolence ! " Seeing him them running towards him, followed by his comrades, Natsu laid down his smile, while his flames combined around his fist.

_**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST** !

Barely having the time to slow down, the trio of mercenaries then cried out with fright while the mage came to them.

" NOOOOOOOONNNNN !"

* * *

An explosion was suddenly heard, as Narenda approached one of the windows of the base, in order to be able to see smoke in the distance.

" These new mumbled … ! They do have some interesting powers !"

* * *

" AHHHHH !" Tatsumi shouted, ripping out a man's body. Falling upside down, this latter began to cry out in pain, while begging.

" Ahhhh ! Don't kill me, I beg you ! Let me go, I won't say anything, I promise ! If I die, no one will be able to save my village ! "

'' _**His village ?**_ '' Tatsumi repeated. Seeing him then hesitating, the man straightened himself then, before rushing on him.

" You are too naive ! "

"Son of a bitch ! " Natsu shouted, preparing to attack him. Akame came out of nowhere and cut his opponent's arm.

" What … ? " This latter wondered. Coming out of his wound, strange black symbols appeared, just before he uttered a cry of pain and collapsed to the him dead, Happy took a step back before asking.

" What was that ? She killed him with a simple wound !"

" A simple wound with my teigu is mortal ! " Akame was merely assured, taking up his sword ! " It's like a powerful poison !"

" Hey, there was no need to kill him ! " Natsu replied, while the bodies of his adversaires were at his feet, moaning in pain ! " Just knock him out ! " Looking at him without any emotion, the girl replied.

" When it represents a threat, never hesitate to give the opponent the final blow ! " Then, watching the mercenaries still alive, as well as Natsu who was certainly not going to let her kill them, the young woman breathed a weary sigh, before warning him.

"If Najenda asks us to kill them, I will do it without hesitation !"

* * *

And so it was that the boss of Night Raid was quite surprised to see six mercenaries, seated and tied up, in front of her, while the latter looked at the mages with fear.

" What are they doing here ?" Najenda wanted to know.

" We captured them !" Natsu taught him.

" I thought I told you to kill them ! "

"Knock them out was enough ! " Natsu replied.

"And what shall I do with it ?"

"You wanted to send Tatsumi to workshops to make him work, if he didn't join you ! " Wendy remarked ! " Just do the same with them ! "

" And what shall we do if they decide to escape ? " Najenda questioned.

" In the case, we have only to leave them here and we will watch them !" Gajeel assured, then wrapping his arm around the neck of the man he had knocked out earlier ! " They will be wise ! Right, buddy ? "

Trembling then, the man shouted.

" The workshops ! We want to work in the workshops, for pity ! "

" Don't leave us with these monsters ! "

" I beg you, I don't want to be burned again ! "

" We won't run away, I promise ! " Seeing them exclaim in the way, while giving fearly looks to the wizards, Najenda breathed a huge sigh before finally saying.

" Leone ! Contact the forces of the third supply base ! Tell them they are sending us a transport to send these guys there !"

" Hey ! You're not going to let them live ! " Mine cried ! " They know our hiding place now ! "

"Currently, they are unarmed and the base has enough guards to watch them ! Nevertheless , … ! " With a black look at the mercenaries, she said.

" If I hear anything wrong from you, I will send my men to pay you a visit ! " Horrified by this, all began to cry out.

" We will behave, I promise ! " Seeing them cooperate without hesitation, in order to save their lives, Wendy couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. No matter what she said, she was reassured to know that useless blood would not flow.

* * *

" For the arrival of the new members, to your health ! " Bulat shouted, a pint of beer in hand.

" Health ! " Leone shouted, Lubbock and Natsu before drinking their own glasses. Beginning to feast, Night Raid organized a real feast for the integrity of the four new members. And while some were drinking, Happy enjoyed a huge grilled fish, while Akame took care of making a huge leg disappear in her own way.

" Well, there's a mood here ! " Gajeel noticed, crunching in an iron plate.

" It really doesn't look like the place of assassins ! " Lily confessed, with a glass of kiwi juice in her hand.

" In fact, it reminds me of Fairy Tail ! " Wendy said.

" Hey, guys ! " Najenda called them then ! " Good job for your first fight ! Seeing their faces, these guys took a beating in front of you ! Nevertheless, you really have to integrate something ! Sometimes, killing someone is necessary !" Preparing to say the opposite, Wendy suddenly had Gajeel cut while he continued to eat.

" Before, the salamander and I were enemies ! I would even say that I was the enemy of Fairy Tail, while I only thought of destroying this guild ! We fought against each other and I ended up losing ! And instead of killing me, they finally invited me to join the Fairy Tail ranks ! " Finishing his metal plate, he ends up looking at his arms before admitting.

" If I have become who I am now, it is because of these guys ! And today, I don't regret losing to Natsu ! Any way, all this to tell you that people like me can change and become less bad ! It depends on people's characters and whether they are ready to change ! " Listening to her without saying anything, Lily ends up asking.

" Who are you ? Gajeel would never say never say something so intelligent !"

" Want you my fist in your face, stupid cat ? " Seeing them arguing while Wendy couldn't help but let out a little laugh, Najenda watched the wizards set the mood in their own way.

" Ah there ! More crazy people to keep me busy !" She said, but she could not help but let out a giggle. Nevertheless, she knew very well that Gajeel's words could not be true. There were coutless people in the capital who could never change. And the first of them was non other than an acquaintance to herself and her worst rival.

* * *

Eating a new roast, Natsu finally stretched out his plate, along with Leone and Mine, While everyone exclaimed.

" Again, Tatsumi ! "

" Hey, wait a minute, I don't have four arms !" The boy heanswered.

" Your cuisine is excellent !" Bulat said, eating his bowl of rice with enthusiasm.

" None of us really know how to cook except to make grills or roast meat !" Sheele confessed.

'' I have become a slave ! '' Tatsumi roars.

" You are new, so it's normal for you to take care of many household tasks !" Akame said ! " Natsu is responsable for the maintenance of the cooking and heating ; Gajeel is responsable for the repairs of the base, and Wendy is now the nurse of the group ! "

" His power is incredible ! " Leone said, holding the girl against her ! " As soon as the training is over, she is there to heal our pain ! It's so convenient to have it with us ! "

" That … It's nothing ! " Wendy stuttered, roaring a little, finding her face stuck against Leone's chest.

" In any case, I am very happy that Natsu and Gajeel want to train as much !" Bulat confessed ! " It was not Lubbock who would have been my opponent for my training sessions ! "

" I don't want to die, me ! " The boy said.

" This afternoon, I will go fishing ! " Akame informed ! " Tatsumi and Natsu, you will come with me ! "

" Great !" Happy immediately rejoices ! " Fish ! "

" And what do we do ? " Gajeel wanted to know.

" I will show you the city and all our hiding places !" Leone taught him ! " In case of trouble, during a mission, it will always be useful ! And then, you have to do some shopping ! "

* * *

Exhaustes, Tatsumi glanced in front of him to see Akame and Natsu moving ahead, without feeling any fatigue.

'' _**Are they really human ?** _''

Climbing up a cliff, Akame gave Tatsumi time to join them, before showing them the small pond a little lower.

" This is our fishing ground ! "

" Finally ! Natsu rejoices, then removing his top ! " I was beginning to get a little hungry !"

" Fish ! Catch a big fish ! " Happy ordonned.

" Are you indefatigable or what ?" Tatsumi wanted to know. Then the boy began to blush when he saw Akame put on his underwear.

" What … What are you doing ? "

" I would be more confortable in the water ! " The girl said.

" That's clear ! " Natsu approved, wrapping his scarf around his head, while he was already in his boxers ! " What exactly are we fishing for ? "

" Tunas of the rivers !" Akame said Akame, before jumping into the water.

" Tuna live in rivers ? " Natsu wondered.

" If she is talking about this kind of tuna, we'd better jump and help her ! " Tatsumi cried ! " It's a very ferocious fish and … ! " He suddenly stopped, seeing a fish suddenly come out of the water, before landing on the shore. Imitating it, many experienced the same fate while a colossal force hoisted them out of the water.

" No, but I dream ? "

" Wow, a rain of fish ! My dream ! " Happy shouted, with a drizzle of saliva in the corner of the mouth. Returning to the surface, Akame said.

" Every good assassin must know how to erase his presence and move towards his target without being seen ! Can you do it ? "

"Of course ! " assured Tatsumi, undressing then ! "Let me do it !" Suddenly jumping into the water, he took a few moments to orient himself before noticing his first prey. Smilling at the sight of the fish, he began to swim towards the fish.

Yet, feeling something abnormal, he looked up, to see a ball of fire rush towards the pond. Thanks to his developed senses, Natsu had already spotted the fish, without having to dive in the water. Now jumping to him, he had already lit his fist as he shouted.

_**FIST IRON DRAGON'S FIRE** !

" NOOOOO, Natsu ! " Tatsumi wanted to shout, pretenting to run away . Hearing a huge explosion, when Natsu hit the surface of the water, while a huge cloud of stream rose, Akame said :

" I'm glad that Wendy's here ! "

" Not sure this is enough to cure him ! " Happy replied, while he could see the pond completely dried up, and Tatsumi, completely bured, in the midst of charred fish bodies.

* * *

" Hahaha ! " Mine giggles, pointing the head of Tatsumi ! " Tatsumi, you are irresistible, from now on ! Hihihi !" Back home for a while, the first thing the half-dead boy had done was to see Wendy for a treatment. Nevertheless, the girl couldn't make all her burns disappear, while the boy's hair formed a black afro haircut above her head.

Grumbling because of his, Tatsumi made the head during the whole meal, while the others ate enough tuna.

" You are not been vigilant ! " Akame said.

" It's his fault ! " Tatsumi replied, pointing at Natsu.

" I ate well !" Natsu assured, rubbing his bouncy belly.

" You might be a little more concerned, you pyromaniac ! "

" Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a few days !" Gajeel promised him, by gobbling a new piece of tuna into his mouth while chewing his fork.

" Hey, stop eating the silverware, you ! " Lubbock warns ! " It's super expensive ! "

" I eat like everyone else ! " The man answered ! " And if you are not happy, come and tell me to my face ! " Seeing him wanting to fight, Lubbock positioned himself behind Bulat before warning.

" Warning, I have my bodyguard with me ! Take a step and he will put you down ! "

" I'm eating, so do it yourself !" Bulat said ! " Mmm, I really love Tatsumi cooking ! "

" Leone !" Najenda called him ! " You received a new mission request, right ? "

" Yes ! " The young woman approved ! " We were asked to assassinate Ogre ! A captain of the imperial army liable to be corrupted and accept bribes from malicious people, so that they innocent people in his place ! According to the woman I saw, her husband was executed because of that man ! "

" What ?" Natsu roars ! " So even the police of this city are corrupt ?"

" You have no idea !" Bulat assured ! " And wait to see the special troops af the Empire ! They love to kill and rape !"

" A captain of the imperial army !" Gajeel repeated, smiling ! " I'm going to fight him ! I really need a good fight ! "

" Natsu ! Gajeel ! Wendy ! " Najenda suddenly called them ! " For you, I have another mission ! "

" Hmm ? What mission ? "

"Before you and Tatsumi arrived, the members of Night Raid were far too small to do everything I wanted to do ! " Najenda confessed, with a serious look ! " Nevertheless, now that you are here, I would like one of you to play an important role ! "

" What should he do ? Wendy wanted to know. "

" Join the imperial army ! " Najenda exclaimed. " There was then a heavy silence, before almost all the members of Night Raid started shouting.

" WHAT ? Join the imperial Army ? "

" Yes ! And for one purpose ! Gather information about the enemy and other ! I want to entrust this mission to you for three reasons ! The first, compared to Tatsumi, is that you have nothing to learn from me in combat, and your strength will quickly interest the army ! The second, non of you are wanted, so there is no chance that you will be suspected of being one of us ! And to finish, … ! "

Deciding to confess everything, Najenda gave up.

" If ever you are caught, what awaits you will be execution and torture to make you talk ! Compared to us, you only know the location of this place and almost nothing of the rest of the revolutionary army ! I'm sorry to say this but if someone is to be captured, it's better for us that is be someone who can only say the minimum to his torturers ! "

" Spy ?" Natsu repeated ! " It's like being a ninja, isn't it ? "

" Aye, sir ! " Happy assured, starting to take a ninja pose ! " And for what, we are professionals ! "

" Let me laugh ! " Gajeel laughed while Lily was standing in front of him ! " If a duo can accomplish this mission with success, it's me and my cat ! Leave the place, losers !"

" Eh ? With your face, nobody will want to hire you ! "

" What about you ? Who would be interested by your oyster QI ? Besides, being a spy means quietly investigating, you don't have the talent for it !"

"I'd do it better than you, asshole !"

"Ah yeah ?"

"Are you stupids or what ?" Mine suddenly got mad ! " We are talking about a dangerous mission where the slightest mistake can lead to your death ! How can you react like that without being afraid to die ? "

" Tssss ! We saw worse that that !" Gajeel assured ! " Even if we get caught, none of us will have big problem to get away with ! Even Wendy ! Isn't it, shrimp ?"

" Euh … yes !" The child said, suddenly lowering the gaze.

" Is there a problem ? "

"Not nothing !" She lied, while forcing herself to smile.

* * *

Cleaning her mechanical arm while smoking cigarette, Najenda was sitting quietly on the bed of her room, when someone knocked on her door.

" Yes ? "

" It's Wendy !" The girl taught her ! " Can I home in ?"

" Of course !" His new leader assured ! " What do you want ?" Entering in the room, the girl put his hands behind his back, showing some sing of anxiety.

" Uh … actually, to tell you the truth … ! I don't think I'm going to be able to continue this work !"

"What do you mean ?"

" I could never kill anyone ! " The girl confessed ! " It's impossible for me ! Even if it's someone eating away at me or threatening my life ! I know this his ridiculous from your point of view but I am a person who believes that everyone can change ! "

" Ah yes ? And Gajeel and Natsu think like you ? "

" Gajeel is more likely to be anti-emotional with people ! If someone pushes him to the limit, he will have no hesitation to fight him with violence ! When in Natsu, I don't really know ! In any case, neither of them will hesitate for a second to support you, compared to me, who risks becoming a burden ! "

" So you want to give up ? "

" No, actually I ... I ... ! " Suddenly taking her courage in two hands, she said.

" I want to be the one to send as a spy in the imperial army ! " Listening to him before suddenly exhaling a column of smoke, Najenda replied.

" Here or there, you must know that you will probably have to face a situation where you will have to kill someone ! The imperial army may be the police of the capital, but some of their generals are so cruel that it affects their soldiers ! They get corrupted by evil and it is impossible to bring them out of nothingness ! "

Staring at Wendy, she asked him.

"Do you really think you can stand up and survive in such an environment ? To tell you the truth, I would have preferred to send Gajeel ! Of the three of you, he seems to have the best chance of succeeding ! "

"Yes, I think I can ! said Wendy ! By staying here, I don't think I can help you much ! May as a spy, I am convinced that I could help you ! So, please, let me do this job !" Hearing this, Najenda suddenly hugs Wendy before teaching her.

" A little girl as brave and cute as you … it would break my heart to know that you were caught by these monsters ! You're far too young to die ! "

"Bo … Boss ?" Finally abandoning the girl, Najenda turned around, before saying.

"A day ! I leave you a day to try to join the imperial army ! Given your size, it's only naturel to think that soldiers will laugh in your face when you want to sign up ! They will only take you if you rise to the occasion ! So you have all day tomorrow to register ! But if you don't, I'll let Gajeel take this job ! Is that okay ?"

" Heard ! assured Wendy."


	7. First mission and new teammate

Chapter 6

Walking through the streets of the capital, Wendy looked at the map in her hands as she made her way to one of the Imperial Army barracks.

"I've got to make it ! " she said, with a look full of conviction. "I'm going to show everyone that I can manage on my own, without needing Natsu, Erza or the others, and even Carla!"

Thinking of her cat, the girl couldn't help but brood. To be honest, she would have given anything to hear the animal's words to encourage or comfort her.

"Especially since, by the way she looked, she could have passed for a teigu!" laughed Wendy! "This might have increased my chances of getting caught!"

"Teigu?" she thought then.

'' I know ! '' She cried out at once, sniffing the air ! "Maybe there is a way I can get recruited more easily!"

Smelling all the smells of the city, while starting to run around, she finally stopped after several minutes of searching, picking up a familiar scent.

"Here!" she affirmed, running in an alley.

Finally, she saw the person she was looking for. Making her faithful military salute, to a colossus with a wounded eye, Seryu cried out:

"Seryu, report, Captain Ogre! No trace of the slightest evil for today! Good is at hand and justice triumphs!"

"Good work !" the man said, turning around to leave. "Keep patrolling like that, Seryu! And don't forget to get rid of every bandit in this town! That's how true justice is!"

"Yes, sir!"

Gesticulating in front of Seryu, Koro attracted his attention and she took him in her arms. Then she got up and saw Wendy, half hidden, not far from her, and it didn't take long to recognize her:

"Oh, but you are one of the protectors of justice!"

"Hello, Seryu!" Wendy greeted Seryu, while trying to guess out how to approach her problem with her "Already at work?"

"Always!" Seryu assured her. "Justice has no time to rest! Did you want something? Some help? Or did you run into bandits?"

"No, uh... actually! I would like to join the Imperial Army!"

"What? But I thought you were a headhunter! Besides, where are your friends?"

"We've decided to split up!"

"For what reason?"

Being then certain of this girl's thinking, Wendy said:

"It was after talking to you that I understood something! Yes, you opened my eyes! I want to follow the same path as you in order to uphold justice!"

At that moment, to say that Seryu's eyes began to shine was an understatement. Wendy actually felt as if she saw a real meteor shower in her eyes, as she cried out:

"Of course, you can join the army, then! Yes, a person who believes in justice should join the army!"

"_She took the bait!_" Wendy said.

"Uh... the matter is, no one's going to take me! The army certainly won't want a kid like me!"

"Don't worry! Seryu assured her, putting her hands on her shoulders. "I'll help you with that!"

Then, having her arm pulled, Wendy was carried away by the young woman, just like Koro at the end of her leash.

* * *

'' For tonight's mission ...!" began Najenda by placing three photos in front of her. "... we have three targets to kill ! The first two are captain Ogre and vice-captain Tero! Both are suspected of corruption and executions of innocent people! And the third is to get rid of an oil merchant named Gamal! The latter is a murderer who gets rid of his competitors by killing them before giving money to Ogre!"

"For vice-captain Tero, I don't have confirmation!" confessed Leone. "Nevertheless, I overheard a conversation between Gamal and Ogre! These two are accomplices to murder, there's no doubt about it!"

"In that case, we'll at least have to kill those two! For Tero, it will depend on whether or not he confesses his sins himself!"

"Are they strong?" Lily wanted to know.

"To be captain and vice-captain, they make for good fighting skills!" Sheele said. "Nevertheless, Tero is a retired vice captain who now spends much of his time in his office! However, Ogre will be a formidable opponent!"

"And how!" assured Bulat. "They call him Ogre, the demon! He received this nickname thanks to his skill with the sword! All the captain's criminals are afraid of him! Usually he spends his time patrolling the city or hanging out at the garrison headquarters!"

"When Gamal comes to see him, he claims that he comes to talk to him about the death threats he receives, in inverted commas!" completed Leone. "But he only comes to his room to give him money!"

"The problem is that he's constantly in the company of other soldiers!" said Sheele. "Separating him from them is not going to be easy!"

"Akane could take him in a hurry!" said Najenda. "Nevertheless, not sure she could approach him without being spotted by someone else! That's why I'm putting the new recruits in charge!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi wondered.

"It's true? '' Natsu and Gajeel wanted to know about ! '' I'm fighting against Ogre, then! No, it's me !"

"It's true that it's better that you take care of it!" approved Akame. "Tatsumi wouldn't stand a chance against him!"

"Don't think I'm incapable of facing him!" roared Tatsumi suddenly. "For a scoundrel like him, I'd have no mercy! If he really executes innocent people himself, while leaving criminals without shooting, I could never forgive him! I... I...!"

Clenching his fists, he shouted:

"I will kill him myself!"

"Do as you wish!" Najenda assured. "Now go kill those scoundrels!"

* * *

"Ha! Ha! What are you bringing us back here, Seryu?" a soldier laughed.

"This isn't a nursery here!"

Arriving at a training ground in the Imperial barracks, Wendy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she saw several dozen soldiers practicing, before each of them turned to her.

"I'm looking for captain Ogre!" Seryu said, without bothering to look at what the soldiers were saying. "I have this recruit to introduce him to!"

"That kid? Haha, she's the best of the year!"

"Hey, we don't recruit in the cradle!"

"Get back up your mama's skirt, girl!"

"_Now I understand why Najenda warned me that getting recruited was going to be tough._"

"Stop!" Seryu ordered. "Everyone has the right to have a chance to fight in the name of justice! I just want to know where the captain is!"

"Don't bother him for that!" said a voice.

Almost shaking the earth as he walked, an overweight man walked towards the two girls, while the other soldiers got out of his way.

"I'm lieutenant Furick!" he introduced himself to Wendy. "So, you want to join the army?"

"Yes!" assured the girl.

Giggling then, the man finally put a big club on his shoulder as he pointed with his thumb:

"In that case, I'll test you myself! We're going to fight each other in a fight where weapons are allowed! You can only join our battalion if I find you fit for it! Is that alright?"

"Agreed!" said Wendy.

Immediately, several soldiers stopped giggling and made faces. Even Seryu seemed to be about to tell her to give up, believing that Wendy had just committed a dumpling.

"Hey, kid, give it up!" someone advised him.

"A child like you won't be able to stand up to Furick, the bone breaker!"

"Get out of here before you get your skeleton destroyed!"

Nevertheless, to everyone's surprise, Wendy walked towards Furick, before inspiring. Then opening her eyes, she said:

"I'm ready!"

"Don't you want a gun?"

"I don't know how to handle one! And anyway, I won't need one!"

"You're quite a clown, you are!" he said, running towards her. "Don't complain when I flatten you with my club!"

Remaining strangely calm, Wendy finally raised her hand in the air, before shouting:

_**VERNIER !**

Barely able to see the two spheres covering her feet, Furick was surprised to see the girl dodge his club as it hit the ground.

"How?"

Using improved speed, Wendy began to run all around him, while the man was at his wits' end.

"A teigu ?" he wondered, trying to find her with his eyes.

Suddenly pointing one foot in his direction, Wendy ran at him. Seeing her launch a frontal attack on him, the man took it as an insult, while he shouted:

"Don't underestimate me, you brat!"

He barely had time to swing his club again when Wendy already made a counterattack. Jumping then, she took advantage of her improved speed to land on her opponent's club before using the weapon as a springboard. Making a double jump, Wendy found herself on top of her opponent while she lifted her leg up.

_**SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!**

Furick's eyes could only widen, and he felt as if he saw a real white dragon's paw darken on him before he was flattened under it.

Furick's face was caught in the ground, and his face cracked on impact. Opening their mouths wide, the soldiers retreated and shouted in surprise, while their superior had just eaten a severe beating.

"Lie... Lieutenant?"

Stunned, he couldn't say anything while Wendy landed three feet away from him. Exhaling, she finally stopped showing her serious gaze, while she became frightened, seeing what she had just done:

"I may have been a little too hard on him!"

Nevertheless, Seryu began to applaud him, and cried out:

"Awesome! That's what I thought! Those who follow the path of righteousness always win!"

As if he wanted to imitate his mistress, Koro hit his belly because he didn't have long enough hands to applaud better than that.

Suddenly putting his arm around Wendy's shoulders, Seryu said:

"Welcome to the army! Starting today, I'll take care of you! You'll be my assistant of justice, Wendy!"

"Very... Very well!" said the child, immediately performing a military salute.

* * *

"Well, that's a change from the underprivileged neighborhoods!" Natsu said, looking around him. "There are a multitude of statues here! "

"That's where the districts reserved for the military forces of the empire are!" Leone explained to him as she walked with him, as well as with Tatsumi and Gajeel "Well, then, who's attacking whom?"

"I'll take care of captain Ogre!" Tatsumi said, happy to have won at shifumi.

"Vice-captain Tero!" said Natsu, less excited now at the thought of not fighting a good opponent.

"I'll share the oil merchant with Akame!" Gajeel growled. "I hope, at least, that he has good bodyguards!"

"Are you sure you'll be all right, Tatsumi?" questioned Leone. "We'll leave you alone!"

"Absolutely! I have to impress Akame on this one! Then she'll stop seeing me as a nobody!"

"Speaking of her, you have to know something!" Leone insisted. "When Akame was little, she and her sister were both bought somewhere in the empire!"

"What?" Natsu roared. "Their parents agreed to sell them?"

"What do you want?" asked Leone, shrugging her shoulders. "For children from poor families, it's like playing roulette! Either the lucky ones find good families or manage to get out of the world of poverty! Or the unlucky ones are sold to criminals or others who will then kill or rape them! By the way, Akame and her sister have joined an assassination organization! That's where she learned how to kill! Nevertheless, the chances of a child getting out alive were slim and Akame had to hang on to survive! She worked under the empire's orders and became a perfect assassin!"

"So even children are destined to help this corrupt country!" Lily mumbled. "But then, why did she join the revolutionary army?"

"Like Bulat, Akame could feel the darkness within the empire! And on one mission, she ran into the boss who was actually her target! Crossing her eventually made her change sides and from that day on, she became an international enemy!"

"What happened to her sister?" Wanted to know Happy.

"No idea! All I know is that the team she used to work with had suffered heavy losses before she met Najenda!"

Listening to her without saying anything, Tatsumi finally left, saying:

"I don't see how that's any of my business!"

However, he couldn't help gnashing his teeth as he stared at the city in front of him:

"I will never forgive this city!"

Smiling as they heard him, Natsu and Gajeel ended up leaving too, taking a different direction, while Leone went after Gajeel, with the mission of getting him back to Gamal without getting caught.

* * *

Filling out a new form, a man close to retirement began to sigh as he looked at the mountain of registration papers that remained to be validated. He looked up and sighed again with a weary sigh as he looked at his cap on his desk, which bore the insignia of his rank.

"Is this really the life I wanted to have when I joined the army?"

Suddenly, with all his senses awakened, he turned around to see a silhouette in the frame of his wide-open window. Surprised at first, the man smiled a little before asking:

"Who am I speaking to?"

The dragon slayer replied. "Natsu Dragnir!"

"And how did you get here... Natsu? We're on the third floor!"

"With me!" Happy assured, flaunting her wings.

Looking at him in turn, the man then wanted to know:

"Are you a talking cat? An organic teigu? Interesting! What is the purpose of your visit?"

"Are you the vice-captain Tero?"

"Yes, I am!"

"I came to kill you, in the name of the Night Raid!" Natsu said, as he entered the room.

"Night Raid?"

To tell the truth, in all honesty, Natsu expected the man in front of him to start screaming for help, pretending to run away or pull out a gun. But all he did was say:

"In that case, have a seat and let's talk!"

The duo was surprised at his calm.

"Do you think he's deaf?" asked Happy.

"Or maybe he doesn't take us seriously!"

"Neither one nor the other!" said the old man, suddenly putting two little glasses on his desk. "It's just that I was sure this day would come! Therefore, I want to die with honor for the sins I have committed!"

Sitting then in front of him, Natsu took his seriousness while questioning him:

"Does this mean that you confess to being corrupt and accusing innocent people instead of real criminals?"

Then taking a small bottle of whisky out of his drawer, Tero poured some into the two glasses, and then drank a quick sip.

"At least I could have had one last drink before I died!"

"Answer!" Natsu ordered him.

Not being in a hurry, the man then took out a cigar, which he lit under Natsu's increasingly angry gaze. Finally, exhaling a column of smoke, he confessed:

"Yep! I accepted money from various scoundrels!"

"And why?" Natsu asked him, putting his hands on his desk. "You're part of the police in this town! Your job is to protect the people! Not the other way around!"

Giggling at this, Tero said:

"You've only recently arrived here, haven't you? In that case, I'll tell you something! Except for the great general Budo and some of his best men, all the high ranks of the police are corrupt, and that's because of the influence of the Prime Minister!"

"What?"

"The Prime Minister has a lot of connections like lawyers; financiers; creditors... in exchange for the support of the latter, they let them do whatever they want in town! Then they ask us to give up, while giving us large sums of money!"

"And you accept this with a smile?" roars Natsu, grabbing him by the collar. "Scum! If you know all that, just refuse and do your job properly!"

"And what for?" Tero asked her, without the slightest fear. "Do you at least know how the former captain of this barracks died? He decided to follow the path of justice and arrest various men who supported the Prime Minister! It didn't take long before he and his whole family were killed!"

Squinting his eyes, Natsu heard this and relieved some of the pressure, while Tero continued:

"He had a three-year-old daughter! She had each of her limbs torn off before her head was cut off! His son had each of his fingernails torn off and his nose and ears cut off! His wife hadn't a single tooth left and her eyes were gouged out! As for the captain... I'd rather not even tell you what happened to him!"

"It's... It's awful," said Happy. "And was it the Prime Minister who ordered that?"

"Perhaps. Unless it was one of his main henchmen!"

Then staring at Natsu, he said:

"Do you understand now why I agree to let this happen? I have a family too! If I don't hold my tongue, she will die with me! And I could never let that happen!"

Seeing Natsu look down, the man searched his drawer and pulled out a pocket full of documents.

"Here! Ogre had forbidden me to do it but I listed here all the blunders this barracks has committed! If you really want to play the vigilante, I'll give it to you! I hope it helps you kill a lot of those bastards!"

Finishing his cigar at that moment, he spread his arms wide before allowing:

"Go ahead, you can kill me now! My family will receive a sum of money to compensate for my death! I don't want to live in this world anymore anyway!"

Suddenly roaring with anger, Natsu hit him in the face, sending him up against a wall. Tero then crashed to the ground and barely had time to come to his senses when Natsu lifted him up, shouting:

"No, but do you think your death will change anything, bastard?"

"Wha...?"

"I hate guys like you! The kind of guy who makes mistakes and then runs away from his responsibilities! It's partly because of you that the empire is in this state, so if you think we're going to let you get away with it so easily, you're barking up the wrong tree!"

"And what do you want me to do?" asked Tero, for the first time angry. "If I had been a general, there would be no danger if I expressed my opinions! Nevertheless, I am only a vice-captain! I can fight, but if I do, my family will die!"

Then lowering his gaze, he said:

"I love my country! But ... But I hate the people who have made it so! I... If only I could do something! If only I had more power... I... I... I...!"

"Power has nothing to do with it!" Happy suddenly replied.

"Exactly!" Natsu grunted, suddenly releasing the man. "Your lack of courage is at fault! Even ordinary citizens, by uniting, can create an unstoppable movement! Do you want to protect this place? Then prove it!"

"How?"

"I understand that you can't stop the scoundrels in this town!" said Natsu, taking the documents Tero handed him. "In that case, I see only one solution: become a Night Raid informant!"

"A what?"

"Whenever you know about an illegal transaction, you'll let me know and I'll come here every day to get your report! That way Night Raid can take care of these scumbags!"

"But it's all the same!" Tero replied. "If anyone knows that I'm working with you, he...!"

"You have a choice!" Natsu said, making flames appear around him. "Either you decide to show some semblance of courage and help us save this country! Or, I'll kill you on the spot and you'll die as a coward! It's up to you!"

Feeling as though he was being torn apart, Tero gnashed his teeth, not knowing what to choose. Finally, seeing an eye smiling as someone told him that someone had just killed an innocent man instead of one of his supporters, Tero asked:

"Is he a target?"

"Hmm?"

"The prime minister!" Tero roars. "Is he a target too? If I cooperate, can I be sure this guy won't be a threat to my family anymore?"

"Of course!" Natsu assured him, banging his fists. "Just hearing all the talk about him, I'd take care of him myself!"

"And rather twice than once!" said Happy.

"_These guys!_" the man wondered. "_They know who they'll have to fight against... and yet they talk about it while being convinced they'll succeed!_"

Thinking back to the time when he had joined the army and the first time he had received a bribe in exchange for his silence, the man clenched his fist before shouting:

"I will do it! For my family; for the empire and for everything I love ... I would do everything in my power to help Night Raid get rid of the prime minister!"

Smiling for the first time at the man, Natsu reached out his hand before shaking it tightly:

"It's an alliance! Nevertheless, if I realize that you continue to hurt the people, I'll come back here to kill you! Understand?"

"No worries!"

* * *

"Beautiful place!" admitted Gajeel, as he seemed to visit a large building, like a simple tourist.

"It looks like the old imperial buildings of Magnolia!" remarked Lily.

"At the moment Akame is taking care of Gamal!" explained Leone. "As for us, we have to find the room!"

"Which room?" Gajeel asked her.

"Rumor has it that Gamal doesn't just kill his competitors! In fact, he also guards bodies and traffics in organs with them! We have to destroy the place where he's doing this!"

"Easy, with my sense of smell!" Gajeel assured. "By the way, I already seem to have a bad smell of blood!"

Turning then, Leone hummed the air before approving:

"Yes! You're right!"

Running through the building's corridors, the trio had no trouble sneaking into a basement room where the smell of blood was coming from.

"It's here!" Gajeel assured, moving towards a door.

But no sooner had he put his hand on the doorknob than two figures left the ceiling and jumped on it. Gadjeel's hand was slashed from all sides, and he cried out in pain, while two giggles were heard.

"Oh, he didn't last long!"

"Nevertheless, he has good muscles! It's a sign that his organs must also be very good! We'll dissect him later!"

Facing Leone and Lily, two tall bald men and twins cried out in their hearts:

"It's time for the operation!"

"Who are you?" wanted to know Lily, taking his warlike form.

"Me, it's Chie!" said one of the two men, letting out a scalpel between each of his fingers.

"And I, Got!" said the second, imitating his brother.

"We're Gamal's surgeons! After he chooses a target, we are the ones who must kill him and then take his organs!"

"And we're so good we don't even need a license! I can't wait to see the inside of an organic teigu!"

Having been taught a lesson about teigus, Lily smiled somewhat when he noticed that the two men thought it was a vulgar object.

"Sorry, boys! But I have a conscience of my own! And anyway, even if I were a simple teigu, I'd look more like a human compared to two monsters like you!"

Charging then, he attacked the two brothers. Blocking his sword with their simple scalpels, with perfect synchronicity, the two men sneered:

"What power! What beautiful muscles!"

Striking then, each of the three fighters increased their speed, either to parry a blow or to launch an attack. Staring at Lily without moving, Leone soon noticed that Lily couldn't get the upper hand. He hadn't been injured once, but the speed of his opponents prevented him from attacking them as he wanted. Instead, he had to defend himself against their combined assaults while their scalpels were directed at the muscles of his arms to cut them off.

Finally, feeling a blade slash through his shoulder, Lily stepped back and put a safe distance between him and the knife as he caught his breath.

"Ha! Ha! You're not bad!" said Got. "That makes the killing even more interesting!"

"Nevertheless, don't think for a second that you can defeat us!" Chie replied.

Hearing Lily growling, Leone walked towards him and asked:

"Do you want a hand?"

"I can manage!" Lily assured, resuming the assault.

Nevertheless, a voice commanded her:

"Stop! I'll beat them myself!"

Chie and Got wondered, turning around.

Carrying a hand to his rib injury, Gajeel stood up and faced the duo. Seeing him bleeding, Chie sneered:

"Still alive? Impressive!"

"There's nothing to be impressed about!" replied Gajeel. "As if two second-rate warriors like you could kill me!"

"What?" roared the duet, rushing at him.

The two brothers kicked him with a double kick and threw him against a door, which then exploded. Falling on his back, Gajeel stood up with a grimace. Then, placing his hand against his nose, he felt a high heart and smelled an abominable odor.

Turning his gaze in all directions, he couldn't hide his surprise, seeing whole shelves of jars filled with all kinds of organs.

"Do you like it?" Got asked him, entering the room. "This is our place of work!"

"Many nobles are ready to pay Gamal a real small fortune for these organs!" Chie chuckled. "We have the best job in the world! We get paid to kill people!"

"And the best part is that the army protects us, hey! hey!"

Moving silently towards one of the shelves, Leone gently put her hand towards a jar containing a heart. Staring at it for a few moments, she finally increased her pressure. In an instant, the jar broke, before Leone's hand crushed the heart.

"Hey!" cried Chie, seeing the organ explode. "Do you realize how much money you've just made us lose?"

Turning to him, Leone gave him a murderous look that made the man step back.

"It's you who don't realize what you're doing!"

"Don't I? What's wrong with what we're doing? We kill petty people and sell their organs to nobles in need! Isn't that a worthy gesture on our part? We should get a medal for that!"

Hearing them giggling again, Gajeel stood up, mumbling:

"No mercy!"

"Hm? Of course, we have no pity for these bumpkins!"

"No '' ! Gajeel replied, giving them a black look. "I was talking about me! I would have no mercy on you!"

Taking off his top, he cried out to Leone:

"You wanted to evaluate me? Take a good look at me, then! I'm not like the other two! When I feel it, I have no pity for killing those who deserve it! And I can do it, alone!"

"Who do you think you are?" The two brothers got angry.

Moving then, they passed behind Gajeel, while wounding him with their scalpels.

"Quickly!" recognized Lily, without being afraid for his teammate.

"You're pretty tough!" Chie confessed, seeing their target still standing.

"Nevertheless, you don't have a weapon!" remarked Got. "We just have to stay away from your hands and feet and victory will be ours!"

Moving into attack position, they cried out:

"The consultation is over! Moving on to surgery!"

Running back to Gajeel, Chie cried out:

"Intestine!"

"Throat!" says Got.

And in an instant, their scalpels sank into the places they had just mentioned.

"And there!" they said.

Yet, hearing the sound of various cracks, Chie lowered his gaze and was surprised to see his scalpels break as they bumped against Gajeel's metallic skin.

"But how...?"

But the most horrified, was surely Got, as he saw his weapons get stuck between Gajeel's teeth. Breaking them then, the wizard began to eat them, before he felt like vomiting:

"Disgusting! It tastes so much like blood that it became foul!"

"Dirty monster!" shouted Got.

_**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD !**

Transforming his arm at that moment, Gadjeel replaced it with a metal chainsaw that fell on the man's throat. With his head half cut off, Got fell to the ground while a geyser of blood came out of his wound. Seeing his brother killed, Chie took his legs around his neck and left in a hurry. Running towards the emergency door, he nevertheless ended up feeling a silhouette on his back. Faster than he was, Leone was able to grab the back of his skull and, with a single movement, pushed his head against the ground, making it explode. Killing him instantly, it returned to its normal shape while Gajeel growled:

"I could handle it!"

"I needed to let off steam." said the young woman.

"Now all we have to do is destroy this place!" Lily remarked.

"Mission accomplished!" said Akame suddenly, as she entered the room.

"Was Gamal killed?"

"Affirmative!"

* * *

Sitting on their knees, Natsu and Happy were trembling with fear, while Najenda looked at the documents they had brought back.

"Natsu! Happy! Remind me that he was your mission!"

"Uh... investigate Tero to find out if he was corrupt!" Natsu said, in a small voice.

"And kill him if he was!" completed Happy.

"In that case, why is he still alive?" wanted to know Najenda, hardening her eyes.

Moaning in fear, Natsu bowed to her:

"Sorry! Nevertheless, it seemed to me that I felt in him a benevolence towards this city! He did it not with pleasure but against his will! I could not kill him knowing that!"

Sighing when she heard this, Najenda said:

"I am displeased!"

Hearing this, the pair shuddered more and more, remembering that Erza used to say that when they did something that made her angry. And usually Erza would punish them afterwards. Yet Najenda ends up smiling and saying:

"But hey, making him an ally is just as well! And these documents contain very useful and accurate information! Good job!"

Sighing with relief, Natsu and Happy were happy to be doing so well. Turning to Gajeel and Tatsumi, she continued:

"And very good work to you here! Especially to you Tatsumi! Defeating Ogre was no mean feat! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

"And finally, ...!" Najenda finished, seeing the door to the meeting room open.

Everyone could then see Wendy entering the room, with a smile on her face.

"Congratulations for you, Wendy, for joining the Imperial Army! You are now a Night Raid spy!"

"What?" Natsu and Gajeel were surprised. "Hey, didn't you tell us that she just went shopping?"

"Did I say that? Najenda asked, innocently. "Well, it doesn't matter! Anyway, you two will be just as useful here as there!"

"Everybody!" Wendy cried out. "I'll do my best in the enemy ranks! I'll do my part to the core!"

"I'm counting on you, Wendy!"


	8. A strange patrol

Chapter 7

"Hey, Wendy!" called her Natsu, while he and Gajeel were in the girl's room. "Are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes!" she assured, piling up some things that Najenda had given her. "I'll move into the barracks tomorrow!"

Thinking back to what Tero had told her, Natsu asked her:

"Will you swap places with me?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe the capital isn't the right place for you!" Gajeel remarked. "Just by looking at what the people in power do, you can tell that killing a little soldier like you won't make them hot or cold!"

"It's true!" cried Happy. "Even the captains are rotten to the core! And I'm not even talking about the prime minister who is surely the biggest scum on this planet!"

"You must never let your guard down!" ended Lily. "And don't trust anyone! There will be times when you'll have to rely only on yourself!"

"I know that very well!" assured the girl, with conviction. "And that's the only thing I can do! Killing is impossible for me! That's why I asked Najenda to let me have this job! I want to prove to you that I can be as useful as you are!"

"You don't need to put your life on the line for me to prove it, Wendy!" Natsu retorted. "We know you're strong!"

Hearing that, Wendy then went into her pockets and pulled out two cards. Tempting one of them to Gajeel, she said:

"These are cards that Cana gave me the other day! If I am in danger, my card and yours will react! I am giving you this for your peace of mind! Nevertheless, don't count on me to activate it at the first threat!"

Suddenly hugging her, Natsu cried out:

"Take care! Don't forget we all have to go back to Fairy Tail together!"

"Yes! Of course!" she assured, with a reassuring smile.

Then, pulling her out of the room, Natsu said:

"Come on, we'll have a party before you leave!"

"Aye!" said Happy, following them.

"Wait, Natsu!" Stop Wendy. "I have to go see Najenda, before that!"

"Hmm?"

"Yes, actually I have a question for him! But I'll catch up with you in a few minutes!"

"All right! I'll roast some meat for you!"

Seeing her classmate leave, followed by the others, Wendy went to Najenda's room.

Reading the documents that Natsu had brought her, she had left her door ajar. And as soon as Wendy pretended to hit her, she could hear:

"What do you want Wendy?"

"Uh ... I ... I wanted to ask you a question!" Wendy confessed, as she entered her room in fact ... "I wanted to know what would happen if I ever met one of you, in the middle of a mission!"

"It's simple! One of you will have to die!"

"What?" the girl was frightened.

"I'm kidding!" Najenda said, turning to her. "I hope this kind of situation will never happen! But if it does, then you'll have to fight and give our ally a chance to get away!"

"What if this is impossible?"

"No idea!" Najenda confessed. "At that time, it will be up to you! Betray your cover by saving him! Or kill him to continue your work!"

Walking towards the child, she finally put her hand on Wendy's shoulder and said:

"What you're about to do will be a dangerous mission! So, no matter what you decide, as long as it doesn't involve betraying us, I wouldn't blame you!"

Then she tempted her with a notebook, and taught him:

"Here's a list of people you need to watch out for! There's a picture of everyone and personal information! So, I advise you never to trust them!"

"All right!" Wendy assured, getting ready to leave.

Nevertheless, just as Natsu had done, Najenda suddenly wrapped her arms around her before hugging her.

"Wendy ... Thank you very much!"

* * *

_The next day_

"Uh, remind me what we're doing here, already!" Wanted to know Gajeel.

Sitting at a table, the man was in the company of Lily and Tatsumi, while Mine seemed to be taking orders a little further away.

"We had to inspect the town to see if everything was in order!" said Lily.

"And we only did some shopping before we got here to get a bite to eat!" remarked Tatsumi, his legs made of cotton.

"If I had known, I would have stayed with Natsu and Lubbock!"

"Oh, what a lovely day!" remarked Mine, coming back to them with a tray containing several desserts. "Our mission was successfully accomplished!"

"What mission?" Tatsumi and Gajeel wondered. "We only did some shopping!"

Mine wondered, losing her smile. "You beginners, it seemed to me that I had already told you that I was above you! So, don't answer me, understood?"

"What?" roared Gajeel.

In an instant he found himself on the ground, with Mine's foot crushing his face.

"Learn your place, novice!"

"I'll kill you!" he said.

As he began to eat one of the desserts, Lily pricked up his ear and turned his head to see a crowd forming a little further away.

"What's going on over there?"

"A public execution!" replied Mine, sitting down in her place. "People are crucified there alive and remain there until death!"

"What?" cried Tatsumi, getting up. "But this is inhuman!"

"It's all because of the prime minister!" said Mine, clenching her fist. "But one day that will change!"

Gritting her teeth, Mine began to lower her gaze, while affirming:

"Yes, I promise to kill him with my own hands so that this country can have a real future!"

* * *

Arriving at the Imperial barracks, Wendy looked at the training ground in search of Seryu. When she couldn't find her, she was about to ask someone for help, when a figure appeared behind her:

"Hey you!"

Feeling like a dark aura, Wendy turned around to see lieutenant Furick right behind her with his club in his hand. Wearing a huge bandage around his head, he seemed in a very bad mood.

Swallowing, Wendy thought he wanted revenge for yesterday's insult. Nevertheless, he cried out:

"Here, the service starts at eight o'clock! You're ten minutes late! Even new recruits have to keep to the schedule!"

"Uh ... Yes, lieutenant!" Wendy said, making a greeting similar to Seryu's.

Suddenly digging under his armor, Furick pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Wendy:

"Here's the authorization to get a uniform! You're going to keep it for a long time, so take care of it! When you finish getting ready, you'll join someone to go on patrol! Do you understand?"

"Yes, lieutenant!" Wendy repeated.

"Good! You can go!"

As the light went away, without adding anything else, Wendy risked asking:

"Uh, lieutenant...? You're not mad at me?"

"About what?"

"About my victory!"

"And why would I be mad at you?" He asked her. "I'm the one who started this last one, and I'm living up to the terms of our deal! From now on, you are a soldier under me, and that's it! However, just because you beat me doesn't mean you will get special treatment! Here, under my command, none of my men will be favored or disadvantaged compared to the others! If you don't have any more questions, go get ready!"

Surprised to find that he had a better background than she thought, Wendy eventually left and headed to the barracks lobby to get a room and her equipment.

* * *

Trying to tighten her uniform belt around her waist as tightly as possible, Wendy couldn't help but notice that the uniform was a little too big for her. And yet, she had chosen the one that fit her best.

"_It can't have many children in the army !_" she understood, hemming her sleeves.

"Hey, the new girl!" Suddenly a man called her. "Is it true what they say? You would have beaten lieutenant Furick single-handedly?"

"Hmm? Is there a problem with that?"

"No, no, not at all!" He said. "In fact, what I'd like to know most is if you're really Seryu's assistant!"

"I don't know myself! But she's the only person I know! If I have to find someone to frame me, I think I'll take her!"

Looking then serious, the man stood in front of her and said to her:

"Advice! Don't be so foolish! Take anyone, but not her!"

"Huh?"

"If you ever hang out with Seryu, know that you'll put your life on the line!" he assured her, as he left.

"_My life on the line?_"

Astonished by what she had just heard, the young girl finally got out of the building and headed towards the city.

"Well, it's time for my first patrol!"

Nevertheless, before taking a step, her nose caught a familiar scent. Turning her gaze, she saw Seryu sitting on a bench, looking down with Koro in her arms.

Taking into account what the soldier had said earlier, Wendy weighed the pros and cons before finally making up her mind.

"Hey, Seryu!" she cried, walking towards her.

Looking up, Seryu only took a moment to put her arm in front of her eyes and put on a radiant smile.

"Wendy! Are you ready to join the imperial army?"

"Yes!" assured the girl, bowing to her. "And I hope I can count on your advice to teach me the trade!"

"Count on me!" cried the girl. "To lead someone on the path of justice, there's no one better than me! Right, Koro?"

Giggling then his arms, he seemed approved and if she didn't smell so much blood, Wendy could have found him cute.

"By the way, Seryu! The other day, it seemed to me that I saw a drop of blood on Koro's face!" lied the child. "Was it normal?"

"Oh, it's for justice! In order to preserve it, Kuro must eat a lot of meat! Meat that is considered bad!"

"_He eats rotten meat_?" Wendy wondered, being far from understanding the true meaning of her words. "_But that must be why he smells so much blood!_"

"Ok, let's go on patrol!" Seryu shouted, and immediately started on her way, pulling Koro by his leash.

Watching her do it, it didn't take long for Wendy to notice something strange about her. She seemed to force herself to smile.

* * *

Moving forward with a real military gait, Seryu passed from street to street, followed by Wendy. During their patrol, Wendy could see the people's reaction to the girl. Recognizing her, several children began to make military salutes, while Wendy imitated them while declaring to be always wise. Adults greeted her as well, while a few people asked her about the barracks. Some merchants even wanted to give her some products, which she categorically refused.

"It's my duty to protect you!" she said, while an old baker handed her a loaf of bread. "I don't need to be rewarded for that!"

Hearing that, Wendy found it harder and harder to understand the words of the soldier from earlier, regarding Seryu's behavior. She seemed to be a model soldier to her. She took her job seriously; she refused any kind of reward and ...

Suddenly seeing an old woman leaning against a wall to catch her breath, Seryu approached her and offered to carry the heavy bag in her hand.

"..._it's the third person she helps!_" Wendy remarked.

Nevertheless, despite all this, she had also noticed another detail. Half hidden, as soon as she passed by them, a few people couldn't help staring at her with absolute hatred, a sign that they would have given everything to see her dead.

"_I really don't know what's going on with this girl! But half the population of this town seems to be afraid of her or hate her!_"

"Faster, Dad! Faster!"

Suddenly passing by Wendy, a young man carried a little girl on his shoulder while she laughed out loud.

"Faster!"

"Careful, Daisy, you're going to fall, sweetie!"

Looking at them for a few moments, Wendy got ready to go on her way when she noticed Seryu staring at the adult and the child. Seeing only melancholy and sadness in her eyes, Wendy decided it was time to stop.

Looking around, she finally made her way to a merchant.

Still watching the man entertaining his daughter, Seryu was suddenly surprised to feel Wendy grab her hand and pull her out.

"Uh... Wendy?"

"Come with me!"

Finally settling in a small deserted alley, Wendy sits on a sidewalk, before handing out a pancake to Seryu.

"Here, take this?"

"Huh? But why?"

"I'd like to talk to you!" Wendy confessed, before turning to Koro.

Not knowing what he liked to eat, the girl had also paid a pancake for him. Holding it out to him, she questioned him:

"Do you want one?"

Opening a huge mouth, Koro showed his huge sharp teeth, before seizing the food, under the frightened look of Wendy. Letting him eat, she preferred to look at her hand, to make sure she wasn't missing a finger. Swallowing in a few seconds, Koro ended up gesticulating on the spot, a sign, perhaps, that it had more.

"What do we say, Koro?" Seryu asked him, finally settling down near Wendy.

Heading then towards one of Wendy's legs, the teigu glued his snout against her, making his gesture look like a thank-you kiss.

Smiling at this, Wendy then noticed that Seryu stared at her pancake without touching it.

"Does my presence bother you?" she asked.

"Huh? Not at all! Why not?"

"Because you're not like you were yesterday!" Tell Wendy! "Like something's bothering you! Then maybe I thought maybe it was my fault!"

Staring at her, she started smiling at him, before she said:

"We barely know each other, but I want you to know you can tell me anything! Is there a problem?"

A tear fell on Seryu's pancake at that moment, before another one imitated it. Sobbing then, Seryu mumbled:

"My... My master is dead!"

"Your master?"

"Yes! He was found last night, bathed in a pool of blood! Someone murdered him while he was alone!"

Clenching her fist, she said:

"He taught me everything! It was he who showed me the path of justice to follow! It is he who made me what I am today! He was a man of honor, who had his heart on his hand! He loved his work and protecting civilians was priceless to him! And a criminal murdered him for no reason!"

"It's horrible!" said Wendy, understanding her sadness.

"Yes! Master Ogre didn't deserve to die like that!"

"_Ogre?_" Wendy wondered. "_Captain Ogre? The man who accepted money from criminals? She's talking about the man Tatsumi killed yesterday! But why does she respect a man like him? Didn't she understand that he was bad?_"

"My father was killed fighting on the front!" Seryu taught her. "He taught me that justice always triumphs over the wicked! And then Master Ogre taught me the basics to become strong and believe in my beliefs! And today... I'm all alone!"

Seeing her crying for good, while Koro collapses to her, with a comforting gesture, Wendy ends up topple the young woman's head on her knees.

"What...?" had just enough time to say Seryu, before Wendy lights her hand and starts to caress her head with it.

"I know that my presence will never be the same as that of your father or your master!" said Wendy, as she used her magic to lower her down. "Nevertheless, as your assistant, I would do anything to comfort you, if need be!"

"Wendy?"

"For the justice of this city!" said Wendy, with a warm smile.

Seryu finally nodded her head, while calming her sobs. Remaining thus, on Wendy's lap, she finally relaxed, while Wendy's magic comforted her little by little. Eventually, she finally gives a satisfying whimper, while admitting:

"It feels good!"

Continuing what she was doing, Wendy took advantage of this to focus. So, using her magic to scan Seryu's soul, she was finally surprised to see Seryu. Dark. Three quarters of her soul was black while the rest was bright white.

"_Who is she?_" Wendy wondered, now realizing that Seryu was far from being a pure-hearted -hearted person.''


	9. guilt and fear

Chapter 8

Sleeping like a dormouse, while sitting on a branch, Natsu was savagely awakened by Mine, who crushed her foot on his cheek.

"Hey, let's concentrate!"

"Hmmh?" he said, stretching. "Did the target show up?"

"Not yet!" Tatsumi said, looking at the mansion of their next target with a pair of binoculars.

"In that case, I can go back to sleep!" he said.

"Idiot!" shouted Mine. "We have to be on our guard, no matter what happens!"

"Don't worry! Even in his sleep, Natsu is able to dodge any attack!" Happy assured her, while eating a fish. "He has the instinct of a dragon!"

"He's unconscious, yes!" retorted Mine.

"Anyway, I guess you want to kill the target in one shot!" Natsu remarked. "Apart from observing you, there's not much we can do!"

"Yes! Learn!"

"Learn what? I don't use firearms!"

"Learn to be alert, idiot!"

"Iwokaru is out!" cried Tatsumi suddenly, still staring at the mansion.

"Hmm?" she said, aiming at him at once with Pumpkin.

Staring at the mansion, Natsu and Happy, in turn, saw a group of women coming out, while a man held them all with leashes.

"So, this guy kidnaps and treats women like slaves?"

"And seeing his lecherous smile, I doubt he'll regret it!" remarked Happy.

Thinking the same thing, Mine then put herself in the firing position to Tatsumi's great surprise:

"Hey, you can't attack him now! Several people are with him!"

"So?"

"What? You're not going to shoot them anyway!"

"Let go!" Natsu suddenly advised him, while taking a look at Mine.

To tell the truth, Mine now looked like Bisca, getting ready to shoot at her target. All that came out of her was intense concentration. And if Mine had the same shooting skills as her friend, then Iwokaru was a dead man.

Shooting at that moment, Mine made a beautiful shot that pierced her target's skull, before the target could do anything about it. He was dead without knowing it.

"Bull's-eye!" cried Happy, while Tatsumi was speechless.

"I'm a professional!" Mine assured.

Seeing guards coming out of the mansion and looking for them, Natsu began to smile, before shouting to Happy:

"It's ours!"

"Aye!"

Seeing them leaving, Tatsumi took a few seconds to react before leaving the tree in turn.

"Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"Find the intruders!" Orders one of the guards. "If the assassin goes unpunished, the prime minister will kill us!"

Splitting into two groups, the guards eventually stopped dead in their tracks with the sudden arrival of Night Raid. The first group was then confronted with Bulat, Akane, Leone, Lubbock and Sheele. As for the second, they were surprised to see Gajeel and Natsu fall from the sky, with Happy and Lily on their backs.

"Wha...? Who are you?"

As Najenda had ordered, after Natsu let Tero live, the two men and their cats wore masks on their faces, hiding them.

"We're from the Night Raid!" Natsu said. "And we'd like to ask you a few questions!"

"A few questions?"

"Is it true you kidnap women and beat them to death?" Wanted to know Happy.

Giggling at this moment, one of the guards pulled a sword out from under his clothes and asked him:

"And then?"

"Why are you doing this?" Natsu wanted to know.

"It's simple! Because there's nothing better than dominating a woman and hearing her screams while beating her! Right guys?"

"Yeah!" shouted his comrades, running towards the two dragon-fighters. "Women are nothing but animals created to satisfy the impulses of men! And we'll be happy to torture you too!"

"Do you still want to spare them?" Wanted to know Gajeel.

"No!" confessed Natsu.

Immediately, the mage dodged a sword swung in his direction, before grabbing the wrist of his attacker.

"What...?" the latter was surprised to see flames appear.

"I hate killing people!" said Natsu. "Nevertheless, with so many people rotting to the bone, the situation in this town will never improve if I spare everyone! Compared to Tero, you guys can't change anymore! **FIRE DRAGON'S...**"

"No, stop, please!"

"**...ROAR!**"

Attacking with all his might, Natsu hit the man head-on, causing him to cry out in pain. Betraying his agony, the man's voice then disappeared, as did his whole body. Soon, only a pile of ashes remained of him when Natsu stopped his attack.

Staring at the gray dust at his feet, Natsu stood still, while a breeze finally blew the ashes away, taking them in the direction of a forest where they would be scattered here and there.

"Are you all right, Natsu?" Happy asked him.

"I'm really not made to kill coldly!" remarked his friend. "Nevertheless, we can't leave all these bastards alive! From now on, I'll only spare those who express remorse!"

But in spite of his words, guilt appeared on his face.

Gajeel blocked the tip of a spear, turning his arm into an iron pillar, and eventually turned it towards his opponent's throat. Being crushed, the latter had the cervical vertebrae dislocated, killing the man on the spot. At the same time, Lily destroyed his opponent's sword, and directed his own sword towards his belly and pierced his abdomen. Eyes wide open, the man opened his mouth, and not a sound came out. Finally, as blood flowed from his wound, he felt his strength abandon him, before finally falling to the ground.

"Mission accomplished!" Lily said.

Nevertheless, sniggering at the moment, the guard he had just stabbed said:

"Poor fool! Do you have any idea what you... you have just done?"

Still giggling, he suddenly spat blood before continuing:

"The prime minister will never give up now! Yes, until your heads are handed over to him, he'll keep sending troops to kill you! Haha, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes!"

Hearing this, Lily simply drew his sword from his body, making him scream in pain.

"No matter who we fight, rest assured that Fairy Tail won't back down from any opponent!"

"Bunch of... idiots!" muttered the man before he died.

"Now we know how things are going here!" said Gajeel. "Either people are against the empire and get killed! Or people are with the empire and become as bad as him!"

"What could possibly cause that?" Happy wanted to know.

Sitting in a suit, looking at the full moon, Natsu finally said:

"It's because of fear! The enemy manipulates these people through fear and corrupts them in this way!"

Remaining then calm, he suddenly ends up heating the air, around him, before roaring:

"I won't leave here until I have rid this world of this prime minister!"

Seeing the others gathering a little further away, Lily said:

"And you're not alone! If we are all here, it is to accomplish this goal!"

"I know it!" Natsu affirmed, finally finding a semblance of a smile. "It's the same for us for Night Raid and for Wendy too!"

* * *

Sneezing at this moment, Wendy began to rub her arms while a light breeze was felt. As darkness descended upon the capital, she wanted to know:

"When do you plan to finish the patrol?"

"When I won't have the strength to go on!" said Seryu, continuing to walk ahead of her. "I haven't slept for three days already, but I'm still good for the rest of the week!"

Hearing this, Wendy almost felt like crying, as she realized that her new friend's desire for justice was going to kill her in the process.

"Anyway, it was a good day today!" Seryu said, with a joyful smile. "The children were happy; the merchants were smiling and the capital was bustling! When the city is happy, I am happy too! You too, Koro?"

Walking next to her, the dog finally nodded once, as if to show his approval.

"By the way, Seryu! I noticed you're the only person in the barracks with a hemlock! How come?"

"It's because of my sense of justice!" Seryu said. "Koro was able to detect it! It was Captain Ogre who advised me to go team up with him, saying I had all the right qualities to do so! Thanks to him, I can now defend this city from the villains! If one of them ever shows up, Koro will know what to do to get rid of them! Right, Koro?"

This time, the dog moved with much more energy, showing a true form of joy.

But in spite of that, Wendy couldn't help feeling uncomfortable with the duo. Now that she knew that Seryu's soul was tainted, she couldn't help wondering about her.

"Tell me, Seryu! When you meet a bandit, what ...?"

Then she fell silent, while a cry of agony was heard in the distance.

"What...?" The two girls were surprised.

Looking down an alley, they finally saw a soldier running away, shouting:

"He's coming! He is coming! Help!"

But before he had a chance to join them, his head suddenly separated from his body, and rolled to the ground. Retreating, while a geyser of blood came out of the rest of the man's corpse, Wendy began to shiver, while trying to understand what had just happened.

"Is... is he dead?"

Taking another step backwards, she ends up feeling her back hitting someone's chest, despite the fact that Seryu and Koro are in front of her. Widening her eyes, she pretended to run forward. A man grabbed her by the hair and started to giggle:

"Oh, what have we here? Shouldn't girls your age be in bed at this hour?"

Not bothering to answer him, Wendy tried to kick him. Dodging it without difficulty, her opponent nevertheless took the trouble to release her, while sniggering:

"Oh, yes! A little kitten who already has claws! I can't wait to fight you and then see your little face being separated from your body!"

And his smile lengthened again, when many bullets with two daggers appeared. Then he looked up and smiled at Seryu, who had just fired two tonfas pistols.

"Another amusing prey?"

"Zank, the executioner!" spat out Seryu, whose gaze no longer showed any trace of joy. "Suspected of having killed twenty-seven people once he entered the capital! Highly wanted person!"

"Twenty-seven?" Zank wondered. "Hahaha! It's the best of the year!"

Suddenly leaving his lips, he said:

"This number is only the average number of murders I commit every day!"

"_What a monster!_" thought Wendy. "_And he dared to laugh about it!_"

As the girl was about to take a step towards him to attack him, she felt a strange sensation next to her. Turning her gaze, she perceived a dark aura around Seryu as she said:

"You're a murderer who doesn't deserve forgiveness! Justice can't let a man like you live!"

Then, raising her arm towards Zank, she finally showed a smile worthy of a psychopath and ordered:

"Koro, devour him!"

That's all it took for Koro to start growling. Then, concentrating, he made his body grow, like Lily did. Nevertheless, Koro's silhouette easily surpassed that of Gajeel's cat, while a huge collection of rows of teeth protruded from his mouth. The whole thing made Koro look like a bloodthirsty demon.

"It's... What's that monster?" Wendy wanted to know, backing away.

"Don't worry!" Seryu assured, still wearing her smile. "Koro is an ally of justice!"

Suddenly showing only cruelty on her face, she shouted:

"Koro will devour this villain and allow justice to triumph! Attack!"

Not wasting a moment, Koro jumps on Zank. Tapping then his strange eye on the forehead, the man suddenly ends up doing a pirouette backwards, to dodge the assault, while shouting:

"Magnificent! So, my teigus can't work on biological teigus! I can't read this dog's thoughts! Haha! Decidedly, we learn something every day!"

"He can read our thoughts?" Wendy wondered.

"_He's like Cobra! No... Cobra used his hearing to listen to our thoughts! For this guy, he just called it teigu!_"

Looking at her eye at the forehead, Wendy wanted to know:

"Is this your hemlock?"

"Exactly! Spectator! With him, I can read your thoughts by observing your facial expressions, your body language and everything that goes with it! That makes me some kind of telepath!"

Spinning his daggers between his fingers, he then said:

"And added to my murderous skill, this weapon makes me invincible!"

"Shut up!" Seryu ordered him, shooting him again. "Your voice is getting on my nerves!"

Rounding each bullet with his daggers, the man sneered again and again, as he got away without a wound.

"It's useless! Surprise attack; team or otherwise ... nothing can work against my power!"

Opening then his mouth wide behind his head, Koro tried to swallow him in one bite by surprise. Taking a step to the side, to dodge, Zank let the monster pass by him, before sticking a dagger in his eye.

Screaming in pain, the creature already began to pull the weapon out with his huge arms, as Zank noticed:

"Oh, but you feel the pain! I can't wait to see how much you will feel!"

"**SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

"Hmm?" the man said.

Jumping then, he dodged in extremis a powerful tornado that almost caught him.

"How...?" he wondered, landing on a roof. "Where did this tornado come from?"

Studying carefully, he realized that Wendy was behind it.

"_That kid? But what kind of power does she have? Besides, how could I not hear her thoughts earlier?_"

Suddenly he understood the reason. Biting her thumb forcefully, Wendy tried to hide her next move by filling her mind with the pain she felt.

"Oh, right! You use the pain to your advantage and you try to make a kind of emptiness in your mind by trying to think only about that! I'll admit this is the first time I've ever had that!"

"Nevertheless, despite your efforts, you will never be able to launch the slightest attack without thinking about it a few moments before! It's totally useless!"

Not having said her last word, Wendy then turned around and made her breath of wind move in all directions.

Seeing the attack wiggle in various directions, Zank felt compelled to move, but he didn't stop smiling.

"Oh, what a sight! I am looking forward to killing you and coloring this street with your blood!"

Suddenly landing on the ground, he was then surprised to see Koro's silhouette on his back. Not being able to read his thoughts, nor to hear him because of Wendy's attack, the man lost his smile for good, while he understood Wendy's maneuver.

"_She deliberately attacked me from all sides, hoping that I would move around until I found myself face to face with this monster._"

Seeing Koro's jaws about to close on him, he used his daggers that he stuck between two teeth of each of his jaws. Then using his muscles, he tried to block Kuro's mouth and prevented it from closing on him.

However, not being able to do anything else, he heard a click in his back, while Seryu brandished a weapon towards him.

"Justice always triumphs!" she laughed. "I'll kill you, and Koro will eat you!"

Having no other choice, Zank gave up his weapons. Using his feet, he hit them hard against two of Koro's teeth and leaned on them to jump backwards. Seeing the monster closing his mouth on his two daggers, the man looked at him again with amusement, while a smoke accompanied his weapons.

Thus, crunching inside, Koro released a huge cloud of smoke, which enveloped him, just like Zank. Seeing Zank disappear in the smoke, Seryu started shooting, hoping to shoot him. However, as soon as the gray cloud disappeared, she quickly noticed that her opponent was gone. Only Koro was in front of her.

"Is he... Is he gone?"

"Not quite!" Zank laughed behind her back.

Getting ready to kill her with a new dagger he pulled out of her sleeve, the man couldn't hold back a grunt of frustration, dodging a new windstorm created by Wendy.

"You won't take it out on Seryu, or anyone else!" the child said. "Because I won't let you!"

"Well, we had a good time, but now I want to see the color of your blood!" cried Zank.

Seeing him continue to dodge Wendy's attacks without any problems, Seryu began to reload her weapons to attack him again.

"_He really can read minds! If that's the case, only Koro has a chance to shoot him down! Nevertheless, this guy moves too fast!_"

As one of the tornadoes passed by, one of the tornadoes whipped her face and pushed her back.

"I can't even get near them with this wind!" she said.

But then a thought occurred to her: Wendy's tornadoes weren't breathing in the air; they were pushing it out. Noticing this, Seryu showed her cruel smile again before running straight to Zank.

He was getting closer to Wendy while dodging her tornadoes and singing:

"A little piggy goes upwind! Another at the market! Another little piggy went to see his friend!"

Blowing again, Wendy saw the man jumping in the air while pointing his weapons at her:

"And the last one was taken to the slaughterhouse!" the man laughed.

Shots were then heard. Turning around, Zank was surprised to see Seryu fire all her bullets into Wendy's tornado.

"What...?"

"Koro!" Seryu shouted, protecting her face with her arms.

Suddenly moving, her teigu placed himself in front of Wendy just as a shower of projectiles came out of the tornado. Taking advantage of the wind's rejection of air, Seryu had simply fired into the tornado and waited for her bullets to come out in the wind.

Now the bullets were fired in all directions and it was impossible for anyone to predict their rate.

Unable to read a thought, Zank managed to deflect two bullets, before one pierced his arm and another passed through his pelvis.

With a groan of pain, he let himself fall to the ground as the tornado disappeared.

Still surprised by what had just happened, Wendy saw Koro in front of her with many bullet holes on his body.

"K... Koro?"

Regenerating himself, the teigu of Seryu healed himself. And in a few moments, his body was free of wounds. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case with Seryu. Having herself been the target of her own ploy, the girl had been shot in the abdomen, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Seryu!" horrified Wendy, rushing towards her to heal her.

"Haha!" Seryu laughed suddenly, despite her injuries. "I killed the evil! Justice won!"

"Are you sure?"

Getting up at that moment, Wendy saw Zank who continued smiling despite his injuries. In fact, he looked ecstatic as he saw the blood flowing out.

"Wow, so this is what my own blood looks like? It's been so long since I've seen it! It almost makes me want to cut my arm off!"

Exploding with laughter as if he had just said a joke, he finally calmed down, hearing noises of footsteps not far from him.

"This way!" shouted someone.

"The noises came from here!"

"It must have been the murderer we were looking for!"

"Tsss! The army!" Zank understood, seeing their silhouettes in the distance.

Staring at his wounds, Zank then watched Koro grunting as he stayed close to Seryu, being treated by Wendy. Seeing Wendy close her wound, Zank said:

"Even if he has a gun, a butcher can't do anything against a hundred pigs to slaughter!"

With these words, he jumped on a roof before leaving.

"We'll meet again another night!"

"He's leaving!" Wendy noted.

"No, stay here!" ordered Seryu, trying to get up. "Justice will...!"

Her wound worsened then, letting more blood fall and forced Seryu to fall on her stomach.

"Seryu, stop!"

Banging her fist on the ground, Seryu roars:

"How is that possible? We are justice! And justice had to kill that man! Then why is he still alive?"

Hearing him, Wendy couldn't help but shiver with fear, seeing her look of pure hatred.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to slaughter him! And Koro will eat the rest of his corpse to the last crumb!"

Smiling at this thought, she giggled:

"Yeah, justice will always triumph!"

Seeing her face filled with cruelty, Wendy couldn't help but back away from her, not really knowing who the person facing her was.


	10. Friend's death ( rewrite )

**Chapter 9**

"Rumors are that a serial killer has surfaced in the city!" Najenda informed. "And the number of victims is increasing day by day!"

"A serial killer?" Gajeel wondered. "Another fucking politician who wants to traffic in organs with his victims?"

"No!" replied Najenda, with a file in hand. "This is a report that vice-captain Tero gave us! Inside is all the information he was able to gather on the attack of three soldiers of the Imperial Army! Each one had his head cut off, and each beheading was done in a single cut!"

"Zank, the executioner!" understood Lubbock.

"Who?" asked Tatsumi.

"Zank, the executioner!" repeated Mine. "Originally, he was a guy who worked in one of the biggest prisons of the empire, as an executioner! Because of the prime minister, many people were executed there! Day after day, Zank did nothing but kill, again and again until he went mad!"

"What do you mean, mad?" Wanted to know Natsu.

"'Crazy' for the sense that he began to feel pleasure in what he was doing! In fact, he became addicted to murder! He couldn't do without it!"

"And he still does!'' Bulat said, thinkingly. "Nevertheless, killing people kneeling at his feet was no longer enough for him! From now on, he wants to turn all this into a more stimulating hunt in his eyes! However, I didn't think he would go all the way to the capital to satisfy his thirst for blood!"

"So, our next mission is to kill this guy!" Gajeel understood. "I wonder what he's up to!"

"Not so fast!" Najenda replied. "This guy is different from the others you've seen so far! Yes, in fact, Zank has a teigu!"

Gajeel stopped smiling and got serious:

"What kind of teigu?"

"The kind that can easily neutralize you and give him enough time to kill each one of you!" the boss assured him, looking more than serious. "Unfortunately, I don't know more!"

* * *

"Natsu!" called him Happy while the duo was looking down on the neighborhoods around them from a rooftop. "Do you think Najenda was serious when she said that Zank's power could kill us?"

"She's like Erza!" said Natsu. "If she's panicking about something, then we have to watch out! What's more, this Zank must be someone powerful!"

"What do you mean?"

"Compared to the other scum in this town, no one protects him and there's already a price on his head! And yet, no one can find him and stop him! And for those unlucky enough to cross his path, they find themselves beheaded! Yes, we're going to have to pull out all the stops, if you ask me!"

Smelling the air, he ends up seeing dozens of guards running around the neighborhoods, getting into formation.

"Well, for once, it looks like we have the same enemy!" remarked Happy.

Hearing Natsu still sniffing the air, he questioned him:

"Have you caught a cold?"

"No, I can smell blood!" Natsu replied.

Hearing this, Happy hurriedly put his mask over his face before carrying Natsu up in the air.

"Let's go, due south!"

Flying this way, for a few seconds, the duo finally flew over a neighborhood where the bodies of a couple could be seen, decapitated. Seeing them, Natsu's teeth began to grind in anger, while the wizard roared:

"Zank!"

"The blood continues to flow out of their bodies!" remarked Happy. "So, this was done not long ago!"

"Yep, he's around here!" Natsu assured, finally putting one foot on the floor. "From now on, we have to be careful!"

"And it's you who dares to say that?" declared a voice, half-amused, half-grunted.

Freezing at that moment, Natsu and Happy thought they were victims of a hallucination. However, finally turning around, the two friends could see a familiar face in front of them.

"Honestly, Natsu, you're a pity to see!" Grey assured, with a small smile. "Knowing you, you should have already caught this guy! Oh dear, without me, you really can't do anything!"

"G... Grey?" Natsu wondered, still in shock to see him here.

"In the flesh! I had to come and give you a hand!"

"And he's not the only one, Natsu!" said Erza's voice, as she showed herself. "Whatever happens, we'll always be here to help you!"

"Erza?"

"That's how Fairy Tail acts!" Juvia assured, sticking to Grey.

"Let's act like men and go stop this guy!" Elfman suggested, cracking his knuckles.

"And then we can party and drink like barrels!" assured Cana, already with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

"Friends?" Natsu wondered, seeing them arrive one after the other.

"Natsu!" then called him a female voice behind his back.

Turning round, the boy saw Lucy smiling at him, and reaching out to him:

"Let us do all we can to stop this monster!"

Running towards her Natsu cried out:

"Lucy!"

"We're all here!" she said, pretending to want to hold him close to her. "You're not alone anymore!"

Yet, despite his reunion with his friends, Natsu's eyes showed only anger as his arm flared up:

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**"

Trying to hit Lucy, he saw her block her fist using two daggers that she crossed to form a shield. Nevertheless, the power of the attack eventually pushed her back, dragging her feet a good ten meters. With a displeased look on her face, Lucy suddenly shook her arm, and this made each appearance disappear, until she was the only one left.

"An illusion?" said Happy.

"Who are you?" Natsu roared.

"Zank!" assured Lucy, with a sadistic look, while changing her appearance.

Now seeing a man standing in front of him, Natsu questioned him:

"Zank? Are you the Zank who has fun cutting people's heads off?"

"In person! But I would like to know who you are too! How did you understand that all this was just an illusion?"

"None of my friends had the slightest smell!" Natsu informed him. "Lucy had one but it wasn't hers, it was yours!"

"Oh, did smell help you? Decidedly, I'm learning a lot lately! Already yesterday, that wind manipulator almost managed to reach me!"

"Wind manipulator?" Natsu wondered. "Wait, have you met Wendy?"

"Wendy?" repeated the man, digging into his memory. "Well, now that you mention it, it could well be that the other girl who accompanied her pronounced that name!"

"What did you do to her?" questioned Happy.

"Me? Oh, I seem to have suddenly lost my memory! Perhaps I spared it! Or maybe I just killed it!"

"Rubbish!" Natsu roared as he ran at him. "**FIRE DRAGON'S WING!**"

Keeping his smile on his face, Zank did a simple backward pirouette to avoid the attack, before counterattacking, running at Natsu, dagger in hand. Seeing one of them about to slit his throat, Natsu placed both hands to the sides, before closing them to block him.

"Interesting!" Zank said, as he exerted more force to loosen the weapon. "Not many people are capable of doing what you just did!"

Yet he lost his smile as he felt his dagger heat up before he began to melt.

"What?"

Bringing flames out of his whole body, Natsu said:

"You'll pay for playing with my emotions! I'm going to turn you into a smoked ham!"

Immediately dropping his weapon, Zank retreated in time while his dagger turned into molten metal.

"_How did he do it ? Is this the work of a teigu?_"

Concentrating then, Zank began to read Natsu's thoughts again. The first time, he had done it only to find something that would attract the magician's attention. Now he used his power to know his entire past.

Discovering surprise after surprise, Zank finally opened his eyes and muttered:

"Fairy Tail?"

"Huh?" Natsu wondered.

"Fairy Tail! Ignir! Makarof! Magnolia! Now I know everything about your past! And if I understood everything correctly, you're not from this dimension!"

"How do you know that?"

"Thanks to my teigu!" Zank assured, pointing to it. "I can read people's thoughts with it! But you...! Good thing I can still read your actual thoughts, otherwise I'd immediately think that my teigu was broken!"

"Cobra was doing the same thing!" remarked Happy. "Natsu, just get your roar done! The one who helped you beat him!"

"No, it wouldn't do any good!" Natsu replied. "Cobra had very sensitive hearing, so deafening noises were his weak point! But for this guy, it's something else we need! We have to destroy his teigu!"

"It's no use trying to find something!" Zank replied. "I can read your every move in advance! What's more, I would like to thank you!"

"Why?"

"Thanks to you, I know the hideout of Night Raid!" Zank assured. "So, I could give myself a heartbeat to slaughter them all! Not to mention that I can't wait to see what someone from somewhere else is capable of!"

"Don't even count on it!" Natsu replied. "A guy like you doesn't deserve clemency! I'll get rid of you right now! Besides, if you could concentrate on the battle instead of talking, that would be fine with me!"

"Oh, does my voice bother you? I'm sorry about that! Talking is one of my hobbies after all! And the others are killing and seeing people's faces in their final moments!"

"But shut up, at the end!" Natsu ordered him, rushing at him. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

Simply tilting his head to the side, Zank dodged his punch without the slightest harm while saying:

"No need, I can predict your every move!"

Seeing Natsu's face turn towards his own, he distinguished the cheeks of his opponents swelling. Spitting out a torrent of flames, Natsu thought he could get him for sure with the little distance between them.

However, Zank crouched down in time and felt only a stream of warm air as Natsu's flames flew over his head.

"Useless!" he repeated, stretching out his legs.

Making a beautiful sweeping motion, he made Natsu lose his balance and fall backwards. Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Zank jumped over the wizard, dagger forward.

"This is the end for you, Salamander!"

"Natsu!" shouted Happy, pretending to fly to his rescue.

"No, Happy! Stop!" Natsu ordered him.

Suddenly, to Zank's surprise, he managed to grab the blade of his dagger, on one hand, while his other hand grabbed his arm.

" What ? " Zank wondered, seeing Natsu's hand start to bleed ! " Have you gone mad ? "

Smiling despite the pain, Natsu squeezed Zank's arm more.

"It doesn't matter because, now, I have you ! "

And unable to avoid his attacks, Zank felt Natsu's foot hit him on the stomach, causing him to fly in the air. Getting up, Natsu covered his valid hand with flames before jumping straight towards Zank, who fell back to the ground.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST !** "

Hit in the face, Zank was throw against a wall, which collapsed then on him, creating a cloud of dust. Seeing this, Happy tried to make out Zank through the smoke.

"Did you kill him ? "

" No idea ! "

Suddenly a laugh could be heard, followed by a throwing knife. flying towards Natsu's face, he managed to wedge the blade between two of his fingers. then he covered his arm with flames before hitting other knives which were thrown at him.

"Give up Zank ! It's useless !"

"Never ! " Retorted Zank, taking pleasure in targeting him." I want to see the color of your blood !"

"You will not kill anyone ! " Retorted Natsu, walking towards him, while deflecting his daggers.

"Oh ? " Zand wondered, before suddenly throwing a knife in a different direction ! "Not even an animal ? "

Suddenly widening his gaze, Natsu could barely follow the knife with his eyes, before he found his target. trying to fly, Happy reacts too late, while the blade of the dagger pierced his stomach.

Stopping then, Happy opened his mouth, just to let some blood out.

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted, catching his friend in midair. "Are you alright? Answer!"

Barely breathing, Happy's eyes had no pupil left. Still spitting blood, while his wound had touched his organs, the overhang was ready to die at any moment.

"HAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPYYYYYYYY!" Natsu screamed, starting to sob. "What are you doing to me here? Open your eyes! Answer damn it! You can't let go of me! We still have a lot of stuff to do! Tomorrow, we'll go fishing if you want!"

No reaction from his friend.

"Then we'll go to a fishmonger!" Natsu continued, unable to stop crying. "Then we'll eat whatever you want!"

Still nothing.

"And then we'll take a nap like you like, before we practice, as usual! So, don't die!"

Happy raised his paw in the air, and then raised two fingers, and suddenly made the sign of Fairy Tail.

"Nat... su!"

"Happy! You...!"

"Thank you... for being my friend!"

Coughing up blood again, the overflow collapsed for good.

"No! Happy!"

"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing to us?" Zank asked. "Are we fighting or not? Don't tell me losing your stupid cat puts you in this state!"

Grimace in this state, he felt a huge heat source appearing all around the area, while it was coming from Natsu's body.

"What...?"

Shouting in rage, Natsu was bringing out all her energy and an aura of fire enveloped him so much that his body temperature was hot. And to top it all off, lightning appeared here and there to mix with her flames. And as his skin began to cover itself with scales, Natsu said:

"I... I'm going... for Happy... for all those people you killed! I'm going to slaughter you!"

As he spoke, a column of fire and lightning shot out of his body and into the air, which could be seen for miles around.

"But that's...!" Leone began.

"Natsu!" Bulat understood.

"He's in trouble!" Tatsumi noted, running immediately towards the attack.


	11. emotions for a dead man ?

**Chapter 10**

Grumbling, as a film of sweat covered his whole body from the heat, Zank put his hand on his forehead, saying:

"Tsss! It's like being in a sauna now! If you only did that to impress me, you're wrong! Nothing can scare me!"

However, as soon as Natsu turned his face towards him and stared at him, Zank backed away without realizing it, noticing that Natsu's eyes had changed. From now on, they were no longer human. No, they looked like those of a ferocious beast. The eyes of a dragon.

"_But where did this guy come from?_"

"You dared to take a shot at a friend of mine!"

"_There's no way he could be just a simple human!_" Zank thought.

"You're going to pay dearly for this!"

"_Is this a Fairy Tail magician?_"

"You're going to taste my most powerful attack!" said Natsu. "**LIGHTLING FIRE**..."

"Idiot!" chuckled Zank, calling out his teigu. "I can dodge it without...!"

Freezing then, Zank couldn't hide his surprise, reading Natsu's thoughts. Anger, hatred, revenge. Here are all that could read Natsu's mind. There wasn't the slightest trace of any strategy.

"_Impossible!_"

"... **DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

But just as he was about to spit out his attack, a voice commanded him:

"Natsu, stop it right now!"

"Hmm?" the magician wondered.

Gajeel was standing on a roof, looking at him, and saying:

"No, but do you realize what you were going to do? We're in the middle of a city, idiot! If you let go of your attack here, in anger, you'll kill hundreds of people!"

"Wha...?"

"Forget this fight!" Gajeel ordered him, jumping from the roof. "And go take care of your stupid cat instead!"

"But, Happy, he...!" Natsu began, while clutching his old friend's body to his chest.

"Hurry up and go see Wendy!" Gajeel ordered him. "If anyone can still save him, it's her! Lily!"

Appearing in turn, the black cat grabbed Natsu before lifting him off the ground.

"Head for the barracks!" he announced.

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere!" Zank replied.

Seeing him draw his daggers, Gadjeel turned his arm into a sword and was able to stop him dead in his tracks.

"You're the one who's going to stay where you are! Go, Lily! I'll take care of him!"

"All right!" assured his teammate, taking Natsu away from the battlefield.

* * *

Looking around him, a guard had one hand on his sword, ready to use it at any time. Seeing him do so, the other guard at his side questioned him:

"What's the matter with you?"

"It's because of that damn murderer around here! I can't feel safe anywhere after dark!"

"It's okay! We're in charge of guarding the entrance to the barracks! Who'd be dumb enough to try to storm an entire regiment?"

"He would be able to do it!" replied the other guard. "Did you see the state Seryu came in yesterday? Since she got her teigu, she's considered unbeatable! And then there was also the girl who beat lieutenant Furick, who was with her! Both of them fought against Zank and yet he managed to hurt Seryu and run away! That guy isn't human!"

"Oh, stop it! It's not like he's going to fall from the sky and ask us to let him in!"

As if to show him that he was wrong, a figure suddenly fell from the sky, and landed just in front of the two guards, before a voice roared:

"Let me in! It's an emergency!"

Screaming in fear, the two guards pointed their weapons at the newcomer, thinking they were dealing with Zank. To their surprise, however, they only saw Natsu, whose face was very different from the one on Zank's wanted posters.

"What... Who are you kid? And what do you want from us?"

"My friend was hurt to death!" he said, still holding Happy in his arms. "Please, let me go to Wendy so she can fix him!"

"Hey, visits to the soldiers are forbidden after curfew!" replied one of the two guards. "Wait until tomorrow if you want to see your friend!"

"But it's an emergency, I tell you! I need Wendy to take care of Happy!"

"Do you think we're a hospital or something? Get out of here and fix your stupid cat!"

Realizing that talking wouldn't help, Natsu hastened to do what he was best at: go for it. Walking towards the two guards, he ordered them:

"Get out of the way! Get out of my way!"

"Who do you think you are, you brat?" the two guards got angry, rushing at him and pulling out their weapons. "We're going to get you to give us orders!"

"That's enough!" ordered a voice.

Freezing at that moment, the two guards heard footsteps behind their backs as they recognized the voice of the person who had just spoken.

"Se... Seryu?"

"Justice is done for us to help anyone who asks us for help!" said the girl, moving towards them, with Koro.

Remaining with a lowered look, she affirmed:

"And all those who refuse to help are unworthy to serve justice!"

Trembling then with fear, while Koro began to gesticulate in all directions, waiting for an order from Seryu, the guards cried out:

"Please, no!"

"We won't do it again, I promise!"

Not caring about their sudden fear, Natsu cried out:

"Hey, you're the girl with the dog from the other day! Jerio, or something like that! Do you know where Wendy is?"

"Hmm? Oh, but I recognize you!" Seryu said. "You're one of the two men Wendy was with!"

Seeing Happy in his arms, she wanted to know:

"What happened to him?"

"No time to explain! Is Wendy here? I need her help!"

"All right, I'll take you to her!" Seryu assured.

"But, he can't ...!" one of the soldiers replied, before his comrade could silence him.

"Eh?" Seryu wondered. "You're against justice, aren't you?" Seryu questioned them. "Am I to understand that you're no better than criminals?"

"No, that's not it! It's just that...!"

"But shut up!" ordered his colleague. "We'll get killed if you don't!"

Seeing them finally leave, Seryu growled in frustration. Then, she turned to Natsu before displaying her broad smile again:

"I'll take you to Wendy!"

"Uh... Thank you very much!" Natsu cried out. "Thank you so much!"

Looking at the ceiling of her new room, Wendy's legs were like compote, after having walked so much. Yet, she couldn't find sleep, too busy remembering her confrontation with Zank. The worst thing was that the person who had really scared her during that fight had been Seryu. Indeed, contrary to her behavior during the patrol, her new comrade had been cruel as well as looking like a psychopath.

"_Where did I fall?_" she wanted to know, trembling. "_She might kill me too!_"

"Wendy!" suddenly shouted a voice.

"Hmm?"

No sooner had she had time to straighten up than her door opened on the fly, letting Natsu in.

"Wendy, are you there?"

"Natsu? But...?"

"Happy was hurt!" shouted the latter, approaching her. "He doesn't move! Help me, I beg you!"

Seeing the cat in his arms, while a big wound crossed his body, Wendy didn't lose a moment, and lit up her hands. Entering the room in turn, Seryu could see Wendy use the spell she had performed on her, in order to soothe her.

"_I haven't asked her yet, but what kind of a needle can she have._" Seryu wondered. "_She doesn't have anything like that on her! Would she be able to do this... on her own?_"

Using all of her magical power, Wendy tried to perform a miracle to revive Happy. Praying, Natsu begged God or anyone else to save his friend.

"Come on, Happy! Don't give up! Come on, my friend! I know you can do it! Hang on, I beg you!"

Nevertheless, the seconds began to pass, and his friend's condition did not improve.

"Wake up, damn it!" Natsu cried out, sobbing again. "You don't have the right to die! We have to go back to Fairy Tail... all of us!"

Stopping then, Wendy finally said:

"It's over, Natsu!"

Then freezing, Natsu remained silent for a few moments, before retorting:

"No, that... that can't be true!"

"Natsu, I...!"

"Happy can't be dead!" Natsu roars, taking his friend's body in his arms. "He can't be! He can't be!"

"Natsu!" Called him Wendy. "I just finished treating him!"

"Huh?"

Moaning suddenly in pain, Happy let out a complaint, despite still being unconscious. But this simple gesture showed that he was still alive.

"That was fair!" Wendy said. "Nevertheless, it looks like I acted in time! I couldn't treat him completely, so you'll have to take him somewhere so he can get...!"

Having no time to finish talking, Wendy suddenly found herself hugging Natsu while the latter cried out:

"Thank you! From the bottom of my heart, thank you, Wendy!"

Hearing him crying with joy, Wendy patted him on the back to calm him down a little. Then, a few seconds later, she said:

"Natsu! Citizens can't come here in the middle of the night! You have to leave before you get into trouble!"

"She's right!" Seryu agreed. "Now that your cat is safe, you have to leave before lieutenant Furick sees you!"

"Alright!" assured Natsu, getting up then. "I don't want to get you into trouble! By the way, Wendy, is everything okay here?"

Hearing him ask this question, Wendy hesitated for a few moments. She wanted to tell him that she needed to be by his side to be reassured. That Seryu was now scaring her and that she missed Fairy Tail more than anything. Nevertheless, finally displaying a serene smile, she said:

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!"

Nodding his head, Natsu finally said:

"Very well! In that case, I am reassured! Thanks again for Happy!"

Leaving then, he left with Seryu, leaving Wendy alone in her room, fighting the desire to go away with him.

Once back in the corridor, Seryu walked as smoothly as possible, while telling Natsu.

"Don't wake up the sergeants and the lieutenant! Otherwise I'll get a hell of a soap!"

Stopping to follow her, Natsu suddenly bent down and cried out:

"Thank you! It's thanks to you that Happy was saved in time! Thank you for what you did!"

"It's my job!" Seryu said. "Justice wants...!"

"Justice has nothing to do with your decisions!" Natsu said suddenly. "People who respect justice could have let me down, like the two guards! You're the only one who chose to help me! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Uh, I...! You're welcome!"

* * *

Finding himself outside, Natsu came out of the barracks and began to move away, turning back to Seryu:

"I'm indebted to you! So, if you have a problem and you meet me, don't hesitate to tell me!"

"It's mine to say that, not the other way around!" Seryu assured, doing her military salute, at the same time as Koro. "Justice always protects the citizens!"

"Very well! Thank you for what you did!"

"Uh, just a minute!"

"Hmm?" Natsu said.

"Just... what can Wendy do, with the wind and all, how can she do it?" wanted to know Seryu.

Smiling at her, Natsu set her finger on fire, saying:

"We're magician! That's all!"

"Magician?"

"Come on, see you next time!"

As he was leaving, he turned a corner before being caught by Lily, who took him away.

* * *

"So, we escaped the catastrophe!" Najenda remarked, while Night Raid was in the base infirmary.

"Happy almost died and Gajeel is in a bad state!" said Sheele.

"I'm fine!" replied the man.

Yet, lying in bed, the man wore a multitude of bandages due to his fight with Zank.

"Did you manage to beat him?" Natsu asked him.

Looking away, the man mumbled:

"Well, in fact...!"

"He was saved by Tatsumi!" suddenly Mine laughed. "From what I understand, after you left, he fought against Zank! Nevertheless, the latter had managed to take the advantage by reading Gajeel's thoughts, while hurting him little by little! And at the moment of delivering the final blow, Tatsumi had arrived and managed to block Zank's dagger!"

"Oh!" Natsu said. "Well done Tatsumi! So, you managed to defeat him?"

"Not really!" the boy confessed. "In fact, to tell the truth, he dominated me in a matter of moments and it was Akame who had to take over and kill him!"

"And now we have Zank's teigu!" said Lubbock, glad he didn't fight the man. "He'll be a great help to us for later! At least, if we find a match!"

Hearing Zank's death, Natsu couldn't help but smile a little, while staring at Happy's body, lying in bed and still unconscious. Yet, deep inside, he felt a deep disgust at the thought of rejoicing over someone's death.

So, as he walked away, he said:

"I'm going to walk a little!"

Seeing him come out like that, with his eyes downcast, Najenda decided to get up and follow him. Once outside, she called out to him and asked:

"Are you all right?"

"Not really!" the magician confessed to her. "I ... I don't know where I am anymore!"

Leaning against a wall, he let himself fall to the bottom of it, while affirming:

"When I used to fight, it was just to beat up an opponent and try to reason with him! Under no circumstances did I want to kill those I was fighting! But now, with what happened during the fight and Happy's injury, I feel happy when I hear that Zank is dead!"

Looking at Najenda, he asked her:

"Is it normal to feel that way?"

Suddenly taking the back of his head, Najenda folded his face against her abdomen. This gesture was similar to Erza's. However, not wearing any armor, Najenda didn't knock Natsu unconscious in any way. Moreover, she exclaimed:

"Natsu, it's normal to blame someone bad! It's normal to feel joy when they've done something bad to someone close to you! What you felt is something human! Nevertheless, it shouldn't go too far! You shouldn't enjoy killing people over and over again! Happy is now avenged, so you have no reason to take your anger out on someone!"

"Yes!" he said, clenching his fist. "Still, I can't help thinking that all this is because of unhealthy people, who keep corrupting others! If this prime minister hadn't sent so many people to prison to be executed, Zank might have been able to keep a sane mind!"

"Natsu, even if this was caused by someone else, Zank is responsible for his actions! Take Bulat's example! Even though he worked for the Empire, he discovered the corruption there and joined us of his own free will! Zank didn't do any of this! Even when he discovered the evil that reigned there, he himself began his reign of terror! He's no one to be pitied!"

"Hey, Natsu!" Leone suddenly cried out.

Running towards the boy, she held a small ball of blue hair in her hands, while she said, in a sleepy voice:

"Where's my morning fish?"

Recognizing this voice, Natsu immediately got up, while Leone introduced him to Happy:

"Tadam! Look who's awake!"

Remaining motionless, Natsu looks at his partner, while the latter recovers his spirits. Finally remembering what had happened, the Exceed declared:

"There was no reason to worry Natsu! You know very well that I wouldn't die for so little! After all, we promised each other we'd go back to Fairy Tail, didn't we?"

As he hugged him, Natsu found it hard to hold back his sobs, as he ordered:

"Don't ever do that to me again, you stupid cat! Don't do that to me again!"

"Natsu?"

"Never leave me alone!" Natsu shouted, holding him tighter.

Feeling tears tingling in his eyes as well, Happy raised his hand to repeat the sign of Fairy Tail, all the while shouting:

"Aye, sir!"


	12. Can we change ?

Chapter 11

Finishing putting on her uniform, Wendy had to exhale many times before finally deciding to open her bedroom door.

Sitting in the back, waiting for her, Seryu said:

"Good morning, justice assistant ! Ready for another day?"

"It's mostly me who should be asking for it!" Wendy replied. " You are the only one to have been injured !"

"A small bullet will never be able to break the justice that protects me! Besides, your healing spells helped me a lot! I don't understand how you do magic, but it's really too awesome!"

Then taking Wendy's hand, Seryu took her outside with Koro. Finding herself in front of two wooden boxes, the young woman took one of them before asking:

"Are you going to get away with the second one? Or do you want Koro to lift it?"

"I can manage!" said the child, starting to take it. "But who does he have in there?"

"A delivery!" Seryu answered simply, starting to walk.

"A delivery of what?" Wendy wanted to know, shaking the box a little. "_Are those weapons?_"

* * *

Constantly staring at Seryu, as well as Koro, during the whole trip, Wendy saw her displaying a radiant face, contrary to the personality she had shown in front of Zank. However, compared to the day before, Wendy was wary of her, for fear of being the victim of a sudden hysteria attack.

"_Is she like that with all the bandits she meets? In that case, I understand what the soldier of the other day meant! That girl could kill me just because I contradict her!_"

Seeing Wendy staring at her, Seryu questioned her:

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no!" Lied Wendy. "I was just wondering where we're going to put these crates!"

"Here!" Seryu assured her, heading towards a church.

Playing in front of the building, a group of children were playing with a ball. No sooner did they see the two girls arrive than they abandoned their game and ran to Seryu:

"Onee-san is here!"

"Hello, Onee-san!"

"Good morning everyone!" Seryu shouted. "Has everyone been good since the last time?"

"Yes!" the children assured.

"Good! Where's father Mory?"

"In the vegetable garden." A boy told him.

"Thank you very much!" Seryu thanked him, going on her way.

"Hey, Onee-san, are you playing with us?" a girl asked her.

"Sorry, not today!" Seryu admitted, stroking her head. "But the day after tomorrow, I'll have a day off! I'll come see you, I promise!"

Still, when Seryu saw their faces saddened, she said:

"If you want, you can play with Koro!"

It didn't take much more than that for the children to throw themselves on the teigu and start pulling him around to play with him. Seeing the teigu being harassed from all sides, Wendy cried out to Seryu:

"Is this a good idea? Isn't Koro going to... trasform?"

"Don't worry, he'll never hurt a child of this church!" Seryu assured her. "He's only a threat to the wrong people! And anyway...!"

Going away then, she whispered:

"Even if they do something stupid, I'll never forgive anyone for hurting them!"

Wendy wondered, following her, leaving Koro alone in front of the hysterical children.

/

Watering a line of salads, an old priest wiped his forehead while looking at the beautiful sun above him.

"What beautiful weather! The children must be happy to be able to play outside!"

"Father Mory!"

Turning around, the man smiled broadly at Seryu as she came in front of him:

"Seryu! How are you today?"

"Very well, father Mory!" Seryu said, putting the box at his feet. "As always, I brought you food! And the crate Wendy is holding has clothes and school supplies!"

"_Of what?_" Wendy wondered, expecting to make an illegal delivery.

"Thank you! I don't know what I could do without your help! Our church receives too little money for us to take care of these children alone! Your help is precious to us, Seryu!"

"It's nothing compared to the fact that you're taking care of these children! You're a man of faith, father Mory!"

Then taking her crate and putting it on top of Wendy's, the young woman then carried both crates and said:

"I'm going to put them back in the warehouse!"

"Thank you very much!"

Seryu then left Wendy alone with the priest, who immediately began to stare at her.

"Uh... hello! I'm Wendy!"

"I've never seen you before!" Mory said, suspiciously. "You're a soldier despite being a child?"

"I believe in justice!" Wendy assured, thinking about what Seryu would have said in her place.

Smiling, hearing that, Mory finally took back her watering can, and now she was watering pumpkins.

"How strange! Usually Seryu always comes here alone! No other soldiers in her barracks bother to help her when it comes to taking care of us!"

"Uh, to tell you the truth, I didn't know what we should do with those crates!"

"Are you dissapointed you came?"

"No! Of course not!" Said Wendy. "It always makes me happy to help others! Especially if they are children! On the other hand, I'm surprised that soldiers are involved in volunteer work!"

"They don't!" Mory replied. "Seryu volunteered herself to help us! She even fought tooth and nail to get her superiors to give some support so she could buy food for the children of this church!"

"Are they orphans?"

"Yes! Or children from poor families who have been abandoned! As a priest, I can't leave them on the street! So, I take care of them!"

Hearing that, Wendy didn't know what to think of him. Normally, she would have been happy to know that such a person existed. However, after all that had happened, she didn't know who to believe anymore. It had become difficult for her to know which person was lying to her or not.

Raising his back somewhat, after bending down, the man suddenly began to wince, while affirming:

"My back is really not young anymore!"

So, approaching him, Wendy asked him:

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Not having time to answer, the man felt the girl put her hands on his back and then used her magic to heal him. Then, while concentrating, Wendy began to scrutinize his soul. Immediately, it didn't take her long to see a white ball, representing the priest's soul. It was completely pure.

"_This man... he's a good man!_"

The man then stopped wincing and got up in astonishment, while his back was no longer painful.

"What...?"

"For your good deeds, the lord has decided to make us cross each other so that I may take care of your back!" said Wendy, with an angel's smile on her face.

"You ... You managed to heal me? What incredible power you have and you seem so kind! No wonder Seryu likes you!"

Shutting up then, Wendy weighed the pros and cons before finally asking:

"May I ask you a question?"

"Who does he have?"

"Do you know why Seryu is... strange?"

Stopping his task, Mory turned to her before asking:

"How long have you been with her?"

"Two days!"

"And what did she do that was so strange?"

"When we fought against someone, she showed a hysterical face, wanting to do anything to kill him! I almost rejoiced when our opponent ran away!"

Hearing that, Mory confessed:

"Unfortunately, there are worse things to fear in her!"

"What? But how is it possible? Isn't she a person who wants to uphold justice? That's all she has to say!"

"Yes, she does!" Mory said, tightening his grip on his watering can. "She really wants it! Nevertheless...!"

Grinding his teeth, he said:

"Instead of being helped by a good person, Seryu crossed Ogre's path! It's because of him that Seryu's soul is now corrupted! He kept making speeches to her about his own justice, only deceiving her! Even if he's dead... I can't forgive him! Seryu isn't the only one! Many other soldiers were deceived by that man and most of them became real criminals who only wanted to get rich!"

Looking up at the sky, Mory cried out:

"Wendy! What do you think of this empire? Does it really have a chance of surviving if it keeps going like this?"

"No!" the girl confessed without hesitation.

Then, moving towards a tomato stalk, she began to stare at a green tomato that was having the greatest difficulty growing.

"As long as the empire continues on this course, the development of this country will never see the light of day! The empire is already doomed, before it can show its true power to the rest of the world! Yet...!"

Turning the tomato, she finally saw a red spot, which seemed to push back all the green surface around him.

"There are people fighting right now to keep this country alive! They haven't given up hope and will continue to move forward no matter what the obstacles! And one day, the people of this empire will support them and fight beside them! I am sure they will!"

Listening to him, Mory said, putting his hand on her head:

"So young is already so clever and pure! I am very sorry that you are not the emperor of this city!"

Wendy wondered, turning to him.

Suddenly bowing to her, Mory cried out:

"I beg you! I don't know what your relationship with her is, but at least save Seryu from this empire!"

"What?"

"She's not a bad person!" Mory assured. "She's just a lost girl waiting for someone to pull her out of the abyss where she's being held prisoner right now!"

"I... I... It's not that I don't love her! She's the reason I joined the army! But... what's her problem with the bandits? Why does she hate them so much?"

"Her father died on the front!" Mory explained to her. "And then she found herself all alone, with only the bastard Ogre as her father's presence! When you know that your father was killed by a revolutionary, and your master tells you that you have to kill each and every one of them every day, it's normal to understand that Seryu will start to feel a deep hatred for those who don't respect the laws of the empire!"

Staring at Wendy, he declared:

"I've already tried to reason with her! But she only seems to see Ogre's justice, while remaining blind to the rest! She sees the world only in black and white, not understanding that people can always return to the right path, even after committing a sin! But surely you, Wendy, can! You can help me make her understand!"

"But I...!"

"Wendy!" Suddenly called her Seryu, coming back to her. "It's time for us to start our day patrol!"

"Is it okay, Seryu? " Mory asked her. "Did you at least have to pray?"

"Yes!" she said. "Thank you again for taking care of his grave!"

"I just have something more to say to your friend, can you wait out front?"

"Yes, father Mory!"

When Wendy saw her leave, she wanted to know:

"Whose grave was she talking about?"

"Her father's grave!" Taught her Mory! "She was buried here! In fact, when she was young, her father was an orphan of this place! He lived in misery before he came to this church and that's why he wanted to join the army so that justice would be respected! Seryu wants to do the same! However, she doesn't follow the same path as him!"

Listening to him, Wendy went away then, saying:

"I can't promise you anything!"

"Hm?"

"But I'll do what I can!" assured Wendy, with a confident smile. "I'll stay with her to support and comfort her! And, my friends and I, won't let anyone else take over for selfish reasons! Yes...!"

Looking up at the sun above her, she said:

"We will rid this empire of evil!"

Feeling as if a ray of sunlight was shining on her, Mory wondered:

"_Is she just a child... or is she an angel?_"

* * *

Running to the front of the church, Wendy saw Seryu chasing several of the children, who were now kidnapping Koro.

"Let him go, we have to go and enforce justice!"

"We'll give him back if Onee-san plays with us!"

"I'll be back soon!" The young woman assured.

Suddenly banging her foot against a stone, a girl suddenly fell to the ground. Getting up a little, she finally started sobbing, while holding her knee, which was bleeding.

"Or! It hurts!"

Stopping then, Seryu immediately walked towards her, questioning her:

"Are you okay, Natachy?"

"I'm bleeding!" complained the child.

Wendy then put her hand in front of the child's knee and within seconds, the bleeding was gone.

"There it is! Are you feeling better?"

Looking at her with fear at first, the child finally showed wonder when she was completely healed.

"Ouah ! It's magic ! Thank you, nee-chan!"

"You're welcome! Be careful next time!"

"Yes!" Natachy said, getting up.

But immediately, a whole group of children began to surround Wendy while asking various questions:

"How did you do it, Nee-chan?"

"Nee-chan, are you a magician?"

"Will you teach us how to do it, Nee-chan?"

Being completely overwhelmed, Wendy struggled to keep things calm around her. Then, finally, grabbing her by the back of her uniform, Seryu pulled her towards her, before running away from the church:

"We have to hurry! Justice doesn't wait!"

Being pulled, just like Koro at the end of his leash, Wendy mumbled:

"You... are strangling me!"

Stopping then Seryu let go of her which allowed Wendy to breathe again.

"Damn, you've got quite a grip! To think you had to run away from the church! Those kids seem to like it a lot!"

Listening to her, while staring at the city in front of her, Seryu questioned her:

"Do you really believe in justice?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask me that?"

"If I told you that I'm trying so hard to give these children a safe future, would you think it's ridiculous?"

Surprised by her question, Wendy asked her:

"Do you actually want to get rid of all the bad guys because you're afraid they'll kill anyone, like this happened with your father?"

Making no effort to look at her, Seryu ends up nodding her head:

"It's possible, indeed! Nevertheless, I confess that it is also to avenge my loved ones! Yes, that's why...!"

Squeezing the point, she roars:

"I'll wipe out Night Raid! And when these criminals will have disappeared, my father and my master will be avenged, and the children will be able to live safely!"

Remaining mute, hearing this, Wendy had no idea what to say to her. However, she finally answered:

"I have nothing against Night Raid! However, if it's to protect the children of this town, I will fight against anyone, who would try to hurt them!"

Smiling when she heard that, Seryu put her arm around her neck and then brought it closer to her, while declaring:

"That's why I took you as my assistant! I can read the justice in you! I'm so glad you're with me!"

And as if to certify it, Koro started to jump in front of them, while gesticulating his tiny paws.

Clenching her teeth, Wendy felt betraying the girl, while she was on the Night Raid side.

"_How? How am I supposed to make him understand that the enemy of the empire... is the empire itself? How do I tell him I'm a spy? How do I tell her that I'll never let her kill any member of Night Raid? How do I tell her that the path she is following isn't the path of justice?_"

Taking her hand, Seryu pulled it out again and said:

"Let's go help the people!"

Seeing her still smiling, Wendy thought:

"_But I know one thing... I'll make her change! Yes, I would show her the real enemy we must face!_"

* * *

Taking a step back, while yawning, Gajeel easily dodged a sword stroke from Tatsumi, before to give him a flick. Feeling his head go backwards, Tatsumi was swept away by his armor and fell backwards into a river.

"It's too easy!" Gajeel sighed.

"Bastard!" shouted Tatsumi suddenly, coming out of the river, a hand on his forehead. "It hurts like hell!"

"You have to know what you want!" replied Gajeel. "If you want to get stronger, you have to have the best training!"

"He's right!" said Sheele, who just watched the two men practicing. "I've concocted a special program for your training, which you're going to follow to the letter in order to become stronger!"

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Tatsumi asked her. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you do a single chore!"

"That's true!" Gajeel remarked. "Besides killing, what are you doing here?"

"In fact, I'm exempt from all chores!"

"Why? It's favoritism!"

"To explain it all to you, when I tried to cook, I made Akame furious by burning the meat! When I tried to clean up, Bulat took my place after I made a mess everywhere! When I tried to do the shopping, I made several mistakes, which made Najenda decide to entrust this task to Leone! And when I wanted to do some laundry, I washed Mine with the clothes!"

"How can you do that, for the last one?" wanted to know Gajeel and Tatsumi.

"We'll call it some kind of a feat!" Lily remarked.

"There's one thing that amazes me!" said Gajeel, sitting on a rock. "No offense, but you don't look or feel like a killer at all! Then what are you doing here?"

"That's right!" Tatsumi confessed. "Why did you decide to antagonize the Empire?"

Looking up to the sky, Sheele affirmed:

"When I was little, I worked in my parents' family restaurant! Nevertheless, as you must have guessed, I kept on making dumpling after dumpling after dumpling! Because of that, everyone laughed at me! However, one girl never rejected me and even became my friend! She never scolded or insulted me! Instead, she talked to me nicely and made me laugh all the time!"

Suddenly grinding her teeth, she continued:

"But all this was stopped the day her ex-friend came into the restaurant! Drugged and angry, he attacked her and started choking her! That's when my brain started to work! You know, it's often said that great minds have a stroke of genius in their lifetime! This happened when I slit the man's throat with a knife! And in an instant, his body was on the ground, covered with blood, while my friend's body couldn't stop shaking!"

"After that, it was the last time we saw each other! Apparently, she had considered me a monster because of my gesture!"

"You can't be considered like that, if you saved her!" replied Tatsumi.

"Oh yes I can!" Sheele said. "Since a few days later, a group of killers arrived in front of me! They were here to avenge their leader whom I had killed and had already warned me about slaughtering my parents! Yet I remained calm, without feeling the slightest emotion! And in a flash, I grabbed the knife I had on me and used it to kill them all! At that moment, my brain started working again, and I had never felt so clear-headed! I have a problem in my head that prevents me from having any remorse for my actions! So, I thought that I could, by myself, rid society of all the rubbish that lived in it!"

Listening to Tatsumi, he said:

"In the end, each one of you had the right to his share of suffering!"

"Perhaps! Nevertheless, as is often said, after the storm, only the sun can appear! The empire may win this battle, but the war is far from over!"

"And that's why we're going to train again!" Gajeel assured, suddenly putting his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, while displaying a sadistic smile. "The break time is over!"

Immediately, the forest could witness Tatsumi's many cries of agony, while Gajeel took malicious pleasure in using it as a punching bag.


	13. Justice, what is it ?

Chapter 12

Shouting as he put his hands on his skull, Natsu let himself fall on his back, before Akame pulled Spectator from his forehead.

"What a mess!" Natsu roared, staring at the teigu with a certain anger.

"You're not compatible with him either!" Najenda understood, while watching Tatsumi and Gajeel, who had tried teigu before him. "In that case, I'll send him to headquarters so he can find a compatible carrier!"

"So, you collect teigus to increase the strength of your army!" Lily understood. "That's pretty good thinking considering the fact that a teigu can very well equalize the strength of a battalion of soldiers!"

"These are priceless objects!" Lubbock approved. "Besides, a weapon in our possession is a weapon that the imperial army can't have!"

"In that case, why doesn't your leader have a teigu?" wanted to know Natsu. "Is she weaker than we think?"

Two seconds later his head was stuck in the floor, while Najenda said:

"Strength isn't a condition for having a teigu ! Teigus have a mind like ours and they only give their powers to people who are on the same wavelength as them! The stronger the compatibility is, the more powerful it will be!"

"And which teigu is the most powerful?" Tatsumi wanted to know.

Sitting down again, Najenda seemed thoughtful, before answering:

"The teigu that controls the ice!"

Natsu wondered, pulling his head out of the floor. "Grey's power?"

"Grey?"

"He's one of the mages of our guild!" explained Happy. "He masters the magic of ice!"

"Well, in our world, a woman has that power! And she's busy right now conquering the northern tribes!"

"Is she so strong?" Gajeel wanted to know.

"If she's like Grey, Natsu could make equal play with her!" remarked Happy.

"Huh? I'm stronger than this loser!"

"Yes, I believe you!" said Happy, sarcastically.

"What are you implying? I could beat Grey and that woman with my eyes closed!"

Suddenly hitting the armrest of her seat, Najenda caught everyone's attention, while her face showed anger:

"I forbid you to underestimate her! To take her strength lightly is tantamount to being killed! This woman... she's a real monster! By comparison, captain Ogre's strength barely equals one percent of her strength!"

"What?" Tatsumi's panicking. "Are you kidding me?"

"And unfortunately, there's another general of the same caliber as her!" remarked Bulat. "General Budo! With them, it's impossible to attack the Empire without a plan! The worst scenario for us would be to fight them, both of them, head-on! That's why we must collect as many teigus as possible!"

Thinking suddenly, Tatsumi wanted to know:

"If I understood correctly, the teigus have different powers!"

"Yes! And there may be several of them that have not yet been discovered!"

"But in that case, there must be a teigu that can bring the dead back to life! And if there is, I could bring Sayo back to life!"

"Impossible!" Akame replied. "If such a teigu existed, the emperor who created them would never have died! He would have used it to be immortal!"

Hearing this, Tatsumi walked out of the room with his eyes downcast.

* * *

Looking up at the stars, Tatsumi then remained on the ground, while remaining silent. Nevertheless, he finally asked:

"I would have given anything to bring my friend back to life!"

"I know that!" Natsu said, moving towards him.

Sitting next to him, the boy said:

"I shouldn't be telling you this! It would only give you false hope! Nevertheless, don't give up the idea of seeing your friend again!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi wondered, looking at him.

"In fact, when I was younger, I lost a friend who was dear to me! Her name was Lisanna! She had been killed during a mission!"

"Sorry about that!"

"Don't be! Lisanna's still alive and well!"

"What?"

"By a miracle, Lisanna survived her injuries and I was able to see her again and bring her back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu explained to him. "Anyway, all this to tell you...!"

Giving him a friendly shoulder bulge, he affirmed, with a confident smile:

"You don't know what life has in store for you! But be sure of one thing! It's by continuing to believe in your dreams that they have the best chance of coming true! So, don't lose hope, buddy!"

Sobbing then, Tatsumi could only nod his head and whisper:

"Yes! I'll keep hope alive! Anyway, I have nothing to lose!"

* * *

With her arms stretched out to the sides, Seryu whistled cheerfully, while having fun walking on the curb, trying not to fall. Once again, the capital was perfectly calm and no criminals were in sight.

"It's really lively!" remarked Wendy, while the whole town seemed to be meeting outside, looking for a tavern or a market. "It reminds me a little of home!"

"Does it? And where are you from, Wendy?"

"Magnolia!"

"I don't know this city !" Seryu confessed. "Anyway, I hope people live in peace there!"

"Of course! We, the Fairy Tail people, are in charge of protecting her!"

"Fairy Tail?" Seryu wondered. "Ah, now that I think about it, your friend Natsu said something like that! They say you're magicians!"

"We can say that!" Wendy agreed, while not wanting to go too deep into the subject.

Stopping then, Seryu started thinking about something.

"What is it?" Wendy asked her.

"Fairy Tail... That's a strange name! Since when do fairies have tails?"

Smiling when she heard that question, Wendy taught him:

"Who knows? To answer this question, one would still have to know if fairies really exist! But nobody knows! An eternal enigma is a constant source of adventure! That's part of the reason for my band's name!"

"It sounds like a lot of fun!" Seryu said. "Fighting for justice while making tons of friends! This is the life I've always dreamed of!"

She was about to approve the same thing; Wendy was suddenly cut off by a woman's scream. Leaving a bakery, three men ran away with several loaves of bread in their hands, and when they saw their outfits, it was obvious that they didn't have the money to pay for them. They were just three poor men simply looking for food.

"_It's understandable!_" remarked Wendy. "_Since wealth belongs only to the nobles, it is difficult for the poor to feed themselves without stealing!_"

"Koro!" Seryu suddenly mumbled. "A crime has just been committed!"

Raising her eyes, only to show anger, she said:

"We're going to eliminate them right now!"

"The what?" Wendy horrified herself.

Ignorant, Seryu began to chase the three thieves.

"_She wants... to kill them?_"

* * *

Stopping running, one of the three thieves delicately placed his loot in a wooden crate and was soon imitated by his comrades.

"I don't believe it! Did you see what we stoled ? With this, our families will have enough to eat for several days!"

"My children will finally have something to eat besides moldy stuff!"

Less optimistic than the other two, the third man kept looking behind him, before finally asking:

"Don't you think we're going to get arrested for this?"

"No chance!" said one of his companions, grabbing a piece of bread and pretending to eat it. "We didn't hurt or kill anyone! We didn't steal the crate and we weren't even armed! In an hour, the guards will have forgotten this story and nobody will talk about this robbery anymore!"

"Yes?" a voice said surprised.

The thief dropped his piece of bread and fell on his buttocks, trembling, while his two comrades retreated, stuttering:

"Y... Y... You?"

"Oh, do you know me?" Seryu wondered, as she was staring at them from a roof. "Therefore, I think it's useless for me to introduce myself!"

"She's the psychopath of death!" one of the men horrified, before pretending to run away.

Landing then with force, Koro stood in front of him, cutting him off.

"Ah, his monster is here!"

"You've just committed robbery!" Seryu remarked. "So, you're criminals! For the sake of this town's justice, I'll get rid of you!"

"Wait! Wait! All we did was steal a few loaves of bread! That's all we did!"

"Koro!" Just pronounced Seryu.

Shouting in terror, the trio of thieves saw Koro's mouth open and close on them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"**SKY DRAGON'S CLAWS!**"

Feeling a violent kick hit him above the skull, Koro's head finally hit the ground and cracked it.

"What...?" Seryu wondered.

Landing in front of the thieves, Wendy gave her an angry look, while asking her:

"No, but what were you going to do? Have you gone crazy or what?"

"Huh? But didn't you see that those scoundrels stole that bread? They're bad people!"

"They just don't have any food!" Wendy said. "Look at them! You can tell they're starving! They don't even have a gun on them! Which shows that they only wanted food and not to hurt anyone!"

"If they wanted food, all they had to do was ask good souls for money!"

Suddenly clenching his teeth, one of the thieves roared:

"Are you kidding us or what? Do you think there are good people here who would give us money? The nobles only think about their little person! As for you guards...!"

Clenching his fist, he raged:

"All you're doing is kicking us when you see us begging! Or you come in the middle of the night to the slums to rape women who are all alone!"

"Huh?" Seryu said, with a look showing only frustration. "What are you insinuating? That we, the imperial guard who represent justice, are not doing our job well?"

"Justice? What justice? We know you well! You're a filthy murderer who pretends to do justice! You think you're a vigilante but you're nothing but a monster!"

That's all it took for Seryu to point her pistols at him and start shooting him:

"Die!"

Deflecting the bullets, a violent draught protected the thief while Wendy moved between him and Seryu.

"Stop it, right now, Seryu!"

"I'm only enforcing justice!"

"What justice?" Wanted to know Wendy. "Don't you understand how these people feel? You know the city by heart, don't you? So, you must have noticed the difference between the neighborhoods where the rich live and this people live! They have nothing, and yet it's their taxes that enrich those who already have enough money to live for decades without working!"

"Poverty doesn't justify theft!" Seryu replied, rushing at it. "If you're part of the justice system, you should know that!"

Seeing her pretending to punch him, Wendy brandished her own fist towards her and covered it with wind. Meeting each other, the two punches ended up making the two girls back up, while Seryu found herself in front of Wendy.

"I'm your superior, Wendy! So, you have to obey me!"

"I don't obey a blind and stupid person!" replied the child. "These people must have families that are starving! I'm not saying that stealing is good! I'm just saying that it will allow many people to live! Isn't that the purpose of justice?"

"Huh?"

"Justice is so people can live as equals! The nobles in this town don't respect that and steal money from the poor! The proof, if it weren't for you, who would be there to help the children in the church just now ?"

Seeing Seryu keep silent, Wendy continued:

"You're the only person who helps them! If you weren't there, father Mory couldn't take care of them! The nobles could do it, and yet they do nothing! Why don't they? Because they're selfish! So, it's up to us, the imperial guard, to look after the starving people! And even if the robbery is wrong, why is it worth killing them? How is killing them going to change anything?"

"Killing them will remove the evil from this city!"

"Are you an idiot or what?" Wendy asked her. "Seeing that you protect their small interests, the rich will continue to exploit the poor! And that's wrong! Isn't justice made to defend the poor against the rich? Isn't justice made so that everyone has something to eat and a real roof over their heads? Isn't justice made to forgive people their sins?"

At that moment, getting up then, Koro seemed confused by what had just happened. Nevertheless, remembering Seryu's last order, he opened his mouth again, towards the thieves. Yet, someone stopped him again:

"Koro, stop!"

Stopping at once, Koro looked at Seryu with surprise, while Seryu turned around and walked away.

"Seryu?" Wendy wondered.

Finally stopping, Seryu glanced behind her before saying:

"We'll pretend we didn't see anything! Nevertheless, if I see you flying again, you won't do so well! Leave, now!"

Looking at each other with surprise, the trio of thieves only prayed and fled with their loot. However, finally stopping, one of the men knelt on the ground before shouting:

"Thank you very much! My family will be able to eat tonight! Thank you very much!"

As Seryu heard him leave, she had the impression that she could hear Ogre in her head, shouting to him:

"_What are you doing, Seryu? That's not the justice I taught you! You must kill all the bandits in this town!_''

Turning around immediately, Seryu went to give an order to Koro, when she saw Wendy approaching her before overtaking her, while saying to her:

"You see you can do good!"

"Tsss!" Seryu whistled. "We became accomplices in their crime!"

"In that case, we'll just have to be punished!" said Wendy, while keeping a smile on her face. "Since we let them steal food, we won't eat today! This will make up for it! We don't need to be killed for so little! It's even ridiculous!"

"You're saying my justice is ridiculous, aren't you?" Seryu got angry.

"You're taking justice too far!" Wendy told her. "The fact that you're protecting the people is a good thing! However, the fact that you think people's souls are white or black is silly!"

"Why?"

"Take this example! If a rich man steals from a poor man when he already has a lot of money, is that good or bad?"

"It's wrong, of course! I don't even see why the rich man would do that!"

"And yet, it is!" said Wendy. "Otherwise, where else would the rich get their money? Well, as a second example, if a poor man steals from a rich man and then distributes his booty to people who are starving and have no money, is that good or bad?"

"According to justice, it is...!"

"I'm not asking you to answer me in the name of justice!" Wendy replied. "Answer according to your own opinion! Is stealing to feed hungry children good or bad?"

Keeping silent, Seryu thought of only one thing:

"_It's wrong! It's wrong! It's wrong!_"

Yet it was with a simple whisper that she said:

"I don't know!"

"Me too!" said Wendy.

"Huh?" Seryu wondered.

"Whatever the reason, stealing is never a good thing!" Wendy explained to her. "Nevertheless, if we capture the rich and the poor, and ask them for what reasons they stole, who are you going to be the angriest with?"

For that question Seryu kept silent.

"The rich will have stolen from the poor for a selfish reason!" Inform Wendy. "He didn't have to! Yet his thirst for wealth ordered him to steal more! As for the poor, he will steal to give to the needy! This is far from being an evil in itself, and I think I could easily forgive him! The reason for a theft is what defines whether it is right or wrong! That's my own way of thinking!"

"For me, it's ridiculous!" Seryu retorted. "If people think that way, they will steal under the pretext of wanting to give everything to the poor!"

"In that case, we have to make the rich to stop stealing the poor's money!" Wendy said. "If everyone had the same wealth, no theft would be committed!"

Resuming her walk, Wendy left Seryu lost in her thoughts, while her different emotions prevented her from thinking without having a migraine.

"_At least she takes my words somewhat seriously!_" Wendy remarked.

A squeak was suddenly heard. Lowering her gaze, Wendy saw Koro, having regained his small size, staring at her, while staying away from her.

"Are you afraid of me?" Wendy wondered, crouching near him. "Did my kick hurt you? Sorry for that! If you want, later on, I'll buy you something to eat to make up for it!"

Seeing his teigu gesticulating with joy, Seryu couldn't help but think:

"_Koro never allowed Captain Ogre near him! And if he tried to touch him, Koro pretended to bite him! Yet...!_"

Seeing Wendy caressing Koro's head, Seryu seemed surprised to see the teigu not moving an eyelash:

"_Wendy has just hit him and he acts as if nothing happened! Since he's reacting to my justice, does he respect Wendy's justice more than Ogre-sama's?_"


	14. Night Raid vs Seryu ! Wendy's decision !

**Chapter 13**

As night fell, Natsu found himself flying over the rooftops, thanks to Happy's help. Sniffing the air, he said:

"Yummy! It smells like barbecue! There must be a lot of restaurants down there!"

" I can only smell tobacco!" said Natsu, pinching his nose. "There's a crazy world of smokers down there!"

"Here, Najenda told us that these neighborhoods were frequented by a good number of gangs and women paying for their services! So, it's normal that a lot of them are addicted to cigarettes! I hear its distressing!"

"Well, where's Leone?" wanted to know Natsu, looking for her.

"There!" Happy remarked, seeing a cat-like figure jumping from roof to roof, holding Tatsumi in her arms.

"She jumps super-fast!" said Natsu. "Why can't you do that when you're a cat?"

"I can fly! Isn't that enough for you?" replied Happy, offended by this comment.

Distinguishing Leone entering a building through a small opening, leading to an attic, Happy let himself go down, before entering the opening. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but go down as low as possible so that Natsu's head would hit a beam.

"Ouch, bastard!"

"Sorry! I'm just a cat who only knows how to fly!"

Leaving him at once, Happy made Natsu roll on the ground, before landing at Leone's feet.

"Well, what an entrance!" laughed the latter, while Natsu got up with a beautiful red mark on his face.

"Wait, I'll catch it!" he grunted.

"Ah, I thought I was going to die!" confessed Tatsumi, wanting to vomit. "Leone, you're crazy!"

"Shhh! Now we're in ''discretion'' mode!"

The young woman then advanced without making the slightest noise, knelt next to a wooden plank and pulled it out without difficulty.

"This way!" she whispered, waving to the boys.

Walking up to her, Natsu put his hands on his nose as he felt like crying in pain.

"What's that smell?"

Tatsumi wondered, leaning over the opening.

Immediately, he began to blush, seeing all the girls, in their little outfits, smoking a strange mixture that seemed to be the source of Natsu's evil.

"What's that again?"

"Surely a place where they trade slaves!" Happy assured, landing near him.

At that moment, two men entered the big room. The first, having an eye patch, said:

"Isn't it wonderful, girls? If you keep bringing back a lot of money, I'll agree to bring you more medicine!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Medication?" Natsu wondered, as he got closer to the opening. "These products stink of death!"

"They're drugs!" Leone told him. "Drugs that kill these girls, bit by bit!"

"Drugs?"

Suddenly seeing one of the two men hitting a girl, since she was "lost", Leone said:

"Unforgivable!"

"Let's teach them a lesson!" Tatsumi agreed.

"Aye!" said Happy, while Natsu punched his fists.

* * *

"Boss!" called one of his henchmen to him, while the gang was gathered in a large room to drink sake, accompanied by women. "Isn't it time to widen our focus on selling drugs?"

"Yes, indeed! But I'm sure we'll have to talk to Chibul-sama about it before...!"

The door of the great hall exploded at that moment, expelling backwards all the men who were guarding it.

Natsu cried out, while his mask was hiding his face. "I hope I don't spoil your little party!"

"What...?"

Exploding in its turn, the ceiling gave way to Leone and Tatsumi, who said:

"However, the party's over! In a few moments you will go straight to hell!"

"Kill them!" ordered the boss's right-hand man.

Seeing several men running at them, Tatsumi sliced through the guards; Leone crushed the drug dealers, and Natsu burned anyone who wanted to enter the room.

In the end, while the girls in the room were huddled in a corner, only the boss of the gang was left, who was retreating:

"W... Wait! Who are you guys? What do you want? What do you want? You want money? Drugs? Let's talk calmly and I'm sure we can find a ...!"

Strangling him with one hand, Leone broke his neck in a second, before saying:

"I only want your life!"

* * *

Throwing a body against the corridor wall, Natsu walked into the corridor, expecting to see other men arrive. However, instead of a group, he saw only one man, not much older than him, shaking with all his body. Seeing Natsu, he grabbed his gun as he stepped back.

"G... G... Go away! If... if you go, I... I'll... I'll spare you!"

Despite his words, Natsu just walked towards him, saying:

"You dared to drug countless people! Do you have any idea how many victims you've claimed just for money?"

"Ba... Back!" ordered the guard, falling on his buttocks. "Get back or I'll shoot!"

"Shoot! Natsu cried out. "Anyway, you have nothing to lose! But know one thing! If you shoot, you'll officially become a murderer in my eyes!"

Continuing to aim at him, the soldier couldn't help but shake, the soldier stared at Natsu's gaze, who showed not an ounce of fear. It was as if he was sure he'd make it out alive, no matter what the man did.

Suddenly shouting, the man pretended to shoot. Yet at the last moment he dropped his gun in front of him, before kneeling down to face Natsu:

"Don't kill me! For pity's sake! I... I'm so sorry for what I did! I beg you, please let me go!"

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**"

"NOOOO!" the man shouted, as he saw Natsu's fist fly over him.

Striking violently at his target, Natsu's fist created a huge crater in the wall, inches from the man's face. The man stopped moving and looked like he had suffered a heart attack while urine poured out of his pants.

"Go away!" Natsu ordered him, turning around.

Spreading his eyes, the guard heard this and was quick to run away and run for his life. Nevertheless, grabbing him by the collar, Natsu stopped him and warned him:

"If you ever hurt anyone again, be sure I'll be there to kill you! Understand?"

Nodding, trembling with terror, the man then left, as soon as Natsu let him go.

* * *

"Seriously, I'm sleepy!" Wendy confessed, rubbing her eyes. "It's already past midnight!"

"We helped a band of thieves to flee! So, we have to work twice as hard!"

"But we haven't eaten anything all day for this! Do you want to die of exhaustion or what?"

Stopping then, Wendy thought at that moment that Seryu was going to allow them to return to the barracks, when the girl cried out:

"Are they there?"

"Huh?"

At that moment, the dark aura reappeared around Seryu as her face wrinkled with a hateful smile. Grabbing Wendy, she jumped towards a branch of a tree and hid herself in the foliage. Grabbing Wendy's leg to be pulled, Koro settled down next to his mistress, while the latter couldn't wipe her ugly smile from her face.

"Enemies are in sight!" she suddenly assured.

"Bandits?" Wendy questioned her, seeing two figures in the distance.

Her eyes widened as the girl recognized the two people running not far from them.

"_They...?_"

"Night Raid!" Seryu mumbled, staring at Sheele and Mine. "At last!"

And before Wendy could stop her, she made a magnificent jump, accompanied by her teigu, before landing with force in front of Mine and Sheele.

Retreating, the two girls stared at Seryu in astonishment, before Mine asked her:

"Can we know who you are?"

Ignoring her question, Seryu just stared at Sheele and said:

"Yes, you are Sheele from Night Raid! And judging by the teigu she's holding in her hand; the other girl is a Night Raid member too!"

Lengthening her smile, while giggling cruelly, Seryu said:

"I'm so happy to see you! Yes, so happy to be able to kill you with my own hands!"

Then pointing at the two girls, she said:

"I'm Seryu, a member of the imperial guard! In the name of justice, I'll make you pay for your crimes right here and now! Come on, Wendy, let's go!"

Startled, hearing the caller, Wendy could see a hint of surprise in Sheele and Mine's eyes, wondering if Seryu was talking about the child they knew. At that moment, Wendy would have given everything to flee this place, to find herself far from here. Yet, having no choice, she ends up leaving her hiding place, before walking towards the trio, her eyes downcast.

"_What do I have to do? What do I have to do?_"

''**Wendy, whatever choice you make, I won't blame you for your actions!"** Najenda had assured her, before she left the Night Raid base.

"_It's me who's asked Najenda to let me have this job, instead of Gajeel! But, if it was him who would have been here, he would have... he would have played his part to the end!_"

Clenching her teeth, she finally makes up her mind. Looking up, she joined Seryu before forming wind around her hands.

"In the name of justice, I arrest you, members of Night Raid!" she cried.

Seeing that she had decided to keep her cover, Mine started smiling while laughing:

"Haha! The army must really be in a pitiful state to recruit little girls! Unless Night Raid scares you so much that you'd train anyone to hope to match our power!"

"Shut up!" Seryu ordered her. "No matter who we are, Wendy and I will make justice prevail! Yes, you'll pay, you who dared to attack my master! You'll never get justice's forgiveness!"

"Well, then...!" began Mine.

Pointing Pumpkin towards Seryu, she started shooting while saying:

"The first attack will always have the advantage!"

"Koro!" Just called her Seryu with folded arms.

He immediately placed himself in front of her to defend her, and the mass of his body increased tenfold as he was hit hard by Mine's attack. Seeing him standing, Mine growled:

"What is that thing?"

Sheele replied to her, coming out of ecstasy.

"Tonfa guns!" Seryu suddenly shouted, trying to attack them with her guns.

Seeing the two girls dodge her attacks, before pretending to attack them from the sides, Seryu ordered:

"Wendy, take care of the girl with pink hair! Me and Koro, we'll take care of the one with the scissors!"

"All right!" Wendy assured, turning to Mine.

Staring at her then, Mine seemed to ask her, with her look ''_Are you sure of what you are doing?_''

Having no other choice, Wendy ran to her and shouted:

"**VERNIER!**"

Creating balls of wind at her feet, Wendy let herself race straight towards Mine, before pretending to hit her.

"**SKY DRAGON'S...!**"

Pretending to shoot, Mine forced her to jump to the side to avoid his shots. Then running around her, Wendy tried to grab her and waved her fist in front of her.

"**SKY DRAGON'S FIST!**"

Using Pumpkin as a shield, Mine let Wendy hit her gun. Continuing to settle, the two girls brought their faces closer together, before Wendy asked:

"What are you doing? Hurry and run!"

"Impossible!" Mine retorted. "She saw my face! She is now a risk for us!"

Suddenly frightened, Mine ejected Wendy to the side before firing her gun. Firing straight at Koro, the projectile pierced his belly as the teigu was about to attack Sheele. Retreating, Sheele said:

"He's regenerating far too fast for me to have time to attack the soldier! I must find his vital core!"

Whistling then Seryu used a whistle to call for reinforcements.

"Wha...?"

"It's over! Seryu assured. "Your life ends tonight!"

Suddenly standing in front of her, Koro blocked another blast of the mine that was meant for her.

"Dirt!" Grumbled Mine. "Now we're really in trouble!"

"Koro, devour her!"

It didn't take much more than that for her teigu to rush towards Mine, already imagining herself as a snack. Simply pointing her weapon at him, Mine waited a few seconds, until the presence of the teigu became really dangerous. Then, when he was about to attack her, she released a powerful shot, which stopped Koro cleanly and partially destroyed him.

"Koro?" Seryu wondered.

Suddenly hearing footsteps, she turned her head to see Sheele right in front of her.

"What...?"

"To stop this monster, just kill yourself!"

Shooting her with her weapons, Seryu was horrified when she saw Sheele brandishing her chisel in front of her to block the bullets before opening it and pretending to close it on her. Then jumping backwards, Seryu protected her face with her arms.

The next second one was awful for Wendy. Watching the fight from afar, she finally saw Sheele close her weapon and cut Seryu's arms off with her. Screaming in pain, Seryu fell to the ground and blood spurted out of her arms.

"It's over!" Sheele assured, resuming her attack.

"_She's going to kill her!_" Wendy horrified herself.

''**That's why I took you as my assistant, Wendy! I can read the justice in you! I'm so glad you're with me!''** Seryu had confessed to her.

"... **Seryu crossed Ogre's path! It's because of him that Seryu's soul is now corrupt! "He's always making speeches about his own justice, only cheating her!**" Mory had explained to her.

"**Whenever Night Raid comes across a powerful enemy, you must eliminate it! That way, we will be able to continue to fight and still have a chance to reach our goal!"** She taught her to declare Najenda.

Squeezing the dots, Wendy gave a shout, before racing straight towards Sheele and Seryu.

"**SKY DRAGON'S WINGS!**"

Surprised by her sudden arrival, Sheele took the attack head-on and threw back. Crashing to the ground, she rolled about ten times, before finally finding herself lying on the ground.

"Sheele!" cried Mine, before finally staring at Wendy with a hateful look.

She herself, flabbergasted by what she had just done, Wendy didn't even understand the reason why she had just done that, when Sheele's attack could have ended the fight and allowed the two girls to run away.

Seryu cried out in pain and then stood up and said:

"Thank you, help! Now, let me take my revenge!"

Looking at her, Wendy stepped back when she saw Seryu's condition. Having nothing better to do, Seryu had stuck the ends of her weapons into her stumps, replacing her arms. With blood all over her, she stared at her enemies with a rage like no other, while she mumbled:

"Evil...! I will exterminate her! I will...! I will...! I will slaughter you! KORO, BERSECK, now!"

Doubling in size again, Koro changed to face a monster even scarier than the old silhouette. Roaring then, he forced everyone, except Seryu, to cover his ears, so his eardrums wouldn't be destroyed.

Embarrassed by this, Mine was surprised, when the monster captured it in his hand.

"What...?"

"Go ahead, Koro! Crush her! Crush her! Give her a taste of hell!"

Feeling Koro's grip tightening on his body, Mine started to scream in pain, while the bones of her arms started to crack.

"AHHHHH!" she shouted.

As Seryu began to giggle, Wendy could only shake with fear as the situation was getting more and more out of hand.

"_What should I do? What do I have to do? I don't want her to die! Natsu, help me!_"

Suddenly, thinking back to her friend, Wendy searched her pockets and pulled out one of the magic cards that Cana had given her.

"_I gave the other one to Gajeel! So...!_"

Suddenly activating the map, Wendy began to pray that Gajeel was near here.

"Koro!" Seryu suddenly shouted.

At that moment, cut in half, the teigu released Mine, while a figure now facing Seryu.

"Never underestimate Night Raid!" Sheele advised her.

"You?" Seryu roared. "Are you still alive?"

"I won't die, until I've exterminated all the evil in this city!" Sheele shouted, running towards her.

"Die!" Seryu shouted, before opening her mouth wide and pulling out a mouthpiece.

Shooting then with all her weapons, Seryu forced Sheele to stop, the time to place her weapon in front of her, before continuing her race, while deflecting the bullets.

"Don't bother, you'll never get me with that kind of attack!"

"Maybe, but Koro will be able to finish!" Seryu assured, with her inseparable demonic smile.

Running behind Sheele as he finished regenerating, the teigu went after her, with his jaws already wide open. Still, despite this, Sheele continued on his way to Seryu while deflecting the bullets without a problem.

Soon, running out of ammunition, Seryu began to retreat, while Sheele's silhouette was right in front of her.

"Failure ...!" began Sheele, opening her scissors to close them at her throat.

"... and checkmate!" Seryu finished, while Koro's mouth was already starting to close on Sheele.

Time then froze for Wendy, while the double murder was about to take place. Either one or the other, both girls were going to be killed by her opponent's teigu, at the same time. And that Wendy refused to let happen.

Seeing her silhouette in front of Seryu, Sheele couldn't hide her surprise when she saw Wendy's cheeks swelling.

"**SKY'S DRAGON ROAR!**"

Immediately propelled backwards, while dropping her weapon, Sheele's body was found above Koro, who closed his jaws in the void.

Seryu wondered, suddenly realizing that she had just come close to death.

"She saved Sheele!" said Mine.

"_I did it!_" Wendy rejoices. "_I'm glad no one died._"

However, nothing happened as planned afterwards. Thinking that Wendy had done that only to protect her, Seryu suddenly jumped on Koro's body before using it as a springboard. Performing a splendid double jump, the soldier found herself above Sheele who started to fall back to the ground. Deprived of her weapon, the young woman saw Seryu raise her "arms" in the air while affirming:

"I may be out of ammunition, but I can still kill you!"

Then she lowered her weapons with all her might and hit Sheele's head, before Sheele crashed to the ground.

"Sheele!" cried Mine, in fright.

"Seryu!" shouted Wendy, dumbfounded by the young woman's gesture.

Rising to her feet, Seryu began to stare at her with a sweet smile, while her weapons had blood stains on them.

"Did you see, Wendy? Thanks to our teamwork, we were able to kill one of her murderers!"

Lying on the floor, Sheele now had a large wound on her forehead, while the pupils of her eyes were gone. In any case, dead or not, the young woman lay on the ground, completely inert.

Trembling at the sight of this, Wendy was suddenly nauseated, and put her hands in front of her mouth so as not to vomit.

"_Why? Why did she do this?_"

"Hahaha!" Seryu giggled. "I did it! I defeated evil!"

"Bastard!" Roars Mine.

At that moment, footsteps and the voices of soldiers were heard. But this, Mine didn't care. Grabbing her gun to begin firing, Mine felt her wounded arms give her martyrdom. But this, she didn't care either. Turning towards her, Koro already positioned himself in front of Seryu to protect her. But this, Mine still didn't care.

Yes, she didn't care about all those details, while she just stared at Seryu.

"I'll kill you!" She assured.

Suddenly smelling the air, Wendy opened her eyes.

"_He's here!_"

"Get that in your face!" Mine shouted, pulling.

"**SKY DRAGON'S...!**"

"Huh?" Mine wondered.

"**ROAR!**"

Throwing a tornado of wind towards Mine's shot, Wendy let her attack hit it before creating a violent explosion, throwing everyone backwards.

Trapped in a cloud of smoke, Mine appeared distraught as she dropped her weapon, unable to hold it any longer.

"_Why Wendy? Why?_"

At that moment, Sheele's body lay before her as she floated through the air, still unconscious.

"Wha...?"

Appearing in turn, Wendy was the one who carried Sheele like this, thanks to a powerful draft.

"You?"

"Go away!" Wendy ordered her. "Quickly!"

"No way! That girl...! I'll kill her! I'll slaughter her! I'll...!"

Mine suddenly fell silent when she felt Wendy's arms hug her, while the child began to sob.

"Go away, I beg you!"

"Wendy?"

"I don't want anyone to die!" Taught her the child. "I beg you, go away!"

"Wendy!" suddenly shouted a voice coming from the sky.

Using his sense of smell, Gajeel landed in the middle of the smoke and managed to find the girls.

"What's going on here?" wanted to know, Lily, seeing Sheele's body in such bad shape.

"You contacted me with your card and I came as quickly as I could! It's a good thing we and Bulat were out here on a mission!"

"Gajeel! Lily! Take Sheele's body and go away, with Mine!" Wendy ordered them.

"Huh? What the...?"

"Night Raid!" Seryu suddenly shouted, and began to look for Mine through the smoke. "Show yourself!"

Then taking the knife that every soldier should carry, Wendy ordered:

"Go away! We're enemies, don't forget it!"

"But she...!" began Mine.

Suddenly putting his mask in front of his face, Gajeel finally grabs Mine while Lily turns into a warrior before taking over Sheele's body.

"We're going!" he said, running through the smoke.

And as soon as the guards saw them, Gajeel pushed them aside with a "DRAGON'S ROAR" before fleeing with Lily at his side.

Seeing them fleeing away, Wendy couldn't help smiling, before brandishing her knife at her. Now all that remained was to stop Seryu from pursuing them.

"_Someone must never find out that I'm a member of Night Raid!_" she assured. "_I'm not allowed to show hesitation anymore! I have to be strong! Yes, from now on, I myself will climb the ladder and reach a high position in the imperial army!_"

Making a large gash across her entire abdomen, Wendy screamed in pain. Yet, having enough strength, she threw her knife away, as she watched the silhouettes of her friends disappear before her.

"_I would show the soldiers of this town how to deal with corruption and help people in need! I would become a model of peace and I would get rid of the garbage of this city myself! After all,...!_"

Collapsing on her back, she saw the smoke disappear around her, while she whispered:

"_I'm a member of Fairy Tail!_"

"They ran away!" shouted a guard.

"Quick, catch them!"

"Look at those scissors, it's a teigu!"

Somebody get it and get it to the barracks!

Hearing all this, Seryu clenched her teeth so tightly that they began to crack.

"_How is this possible? How is that possible? How could they run away? Justice was on my side! Koro was on my side! Wendy was on my side!_"

Suddenly thinking about her, Seryu started looking for her and found her lying on the ground.

"Wendy!" she shouted, running towards her.

Seeing her wounded, the young woman crouched down beside her, asking:

"Are you all right?"

"Night Raid?" simply questioned the child.

"They ran away!" Seryu confessed. "Nevertheless, I'm going to catch up with them right now!"

Yet, as she was about to run, she felt Wendy's hand grab her foot, while asking:

"Will you stay with me?"

"But I...!"

"As your superior, you have to take care of me!"

Sighing then, Seryu fought the urge to pursue her sworn enemies. Then, finally, sitting in a suit, she said, in an annoyed tone:

"Whenever you want, it's convenient for you that I'm your superior! But I'm not going to let you suffer here alone! Don't worry, a doctor will come soon, I assure you!"

Staring up at the sky, Wendy said:

"The one who suffers the most here is you."

"Hmm?"

"You lost your father, and that's when you alienated everyone! You look at people with contempt, thinking they all want to hurt you! Seryu, you have to understand something! People can change!"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You don't like murderers because they kill people, right?"

"Yes, of course!"

"And what do you do to murderers?"

"I execute them!"

"That makes you a murderer, doesn't it?"

"Not at all! I execute evil, so justice always forgives what I do! Anyway, those monsters killed Master Ogre!"

"Let's face it! If a Night Raid member killed someone because that person killed a family member, would that still be wrong?"

"Stop with your questions!" Seryu ordered her, seeing that their discussion was the same as before.

"Seryu! Answer me, please! Do you know the difference between right and wrong?"

"I... I...!" Seryu began, before putting her hands on her head. "Ah, what's the use of my answering you? Even if it's to avenge a family member, murder isn't right!"

"I'm not trying to say murder is okay, Seryu! I'm just trying to make you understand that sometimes it's better to hear a murderer's actions in a court of law! Just now your face really scared me and I thought I saw a monster instead of you!"

Taking the hand of the young girl Wendy cried out:

"Seryu, I don't want to see you like that anymore!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly seeing Wendy crying, she heard her confess:

"I don't like to see you like that! You're an ally of justice, not a murderer! Please! Stop killing people! Stop trying to follow a path that will lead you to your doom!"

Unable to hold on, Wendy grimaced in pain. She, who had hurt herself on purpose to prevent Seryu from following Mine and the others, began to feel weaker and weaker as time went on. Seeing her breathing with more difficulty, Seryu cried out:

"Wendy, hang on!"

Seeing her suffer more, Seryu cried:

"Night Raid! I'll never forgive them! I... I...!"

Wendy's hand then landed on her head, as she smiled at him:

"Seryu! You don't have to be angry about it!"

"Is anyone hurt?" asked someone, accompanied by a group of nurses.

"Yes, here!" Seryu cried at once.

"_Sheele!_" Wendy thought, closing her eyes. "_I beg you, don't die!_"


	15. Sadness and anger! Esdeath is back!

**Chapter 14**

Arms now in plaster, Mine remained in a corner of the room, looking down. It had already been more than a day since the girl had returned to the base with Gajeel's help. After checking Sheele's condition to find out that she was still alive, Najenda had her body transported to another base so that she could be treated. However, there had been no news since yesterday, so Mine remained there, consumed with grief and guilt.

"Mine!" suddenly called her Akame, coming towards her with a bowl of soup. "You must eat!"

"Not hungry!" said Mine simply.

"Mine, you don't have to worry!" Bulat assured. "Sheele's going to be all right! She's one of us! And anyway, you don't have to feel guilty about what happened!"

"I am useless !" Mine then retorted. "I... If only I could have been stronger! If only I had been more responsive! If my body had been stronger, I... I... I...!"

"Mine, you did what you could!" Lubbock assured her.

"And what does he do but run away?" raged Mine. "Sheele got hurt and I couldn't do anything to help her! Without Gajeel and Lily her body would never have made it here and I didn't even have the idea to take her teigu! I... I was useless!"

"Mine, you...!" Tatsumi began.

"Is everyone here?" Najenda wanted to know, as she entered the room.

"Boss!" called her immediately Mine. "So, how's Sheele doing?"

"I've just heard from her!" Najenda told her. "She's still alive and her condition has stabilized!"

Smiling at this moment, Mine showing nothing but joy in her eyes. Yet her hope was short-lived.

"However, she suffered a concussion and is still in a coma!"

"Huh? But...? But...? But...? She's going to wake up, right?"

"Mine... the doctors told me... it's not likely to happen!" Najenda told her.

Falling to her knees, Mine finally came out with tears streaming out of her eyes:

"It's impossible! Impossible! It... it must...!"

Clenching her fists, she roared:

"This is all her fault! The fault of that damn woman! She's the one who beat him to death! I... I could never forgive her!"

Then hitting the ground with her fist, she ruined her arm more with each blow. Then, suddenly, she spat:

"And it's Wendy's fault too! If she had let Sheele kill that girl, none of this would have happened! She can no longer be considered one of us! She's just a dirty little traitor!"

"Huh?" Natsu wondered. "Hey, wait, she's the one who...!"

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence when a slap was heard. Hitting her, Najenda looked at Mine angrily while she said:

"I forbid you to let your anger talk nonsense! Wendy let you run away! Wendy is the one who made sure Sheele's body was still with us! She's just a child, Mine! A child who's not even from our world! And yet she's doing everything she can to help us! Maybe you think differently, but she did what she thought was right! She made sure no one dies on either side!"

"Yes, but...!"

"Stop whining!" Suddenly Gajeel roars.

Remaining alone at the other end of the room, while biting into an iron bar, he spat out a piece of rust before saying:

"Are you saying it's other people's fault that Sheele is in this condition? Don't make me laugh! Instead of feeling sorry for yourself, learn from your mistakes and weaknesses! And practice making yourself stronger! Sheele knew there was a chance she could get killed, just like all of you! And yet, she didn't hesitate to fight to the bitter end! Do the same! You say you're the best shot on the team? Well, prove it by exceeding your limits!"

Clenching her teeth, on hearing her, Mine wanted to say something back. Yet when she opened her mouth, it was only to utter cries of sadness as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

* * *

"Natsu!" called him Happy, seeing him sitting in front of the base of the Night Raid, while looking off into the distance, towards the capital.

"Hmm? What is it, Happy?"

"I just want to know... what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're always the first one who wants to avenge his friends and run headlong into the enemy! So why don't you do it?"

Sighing at this moment, Natsu said:

"For two reasons! The first, because it might jeopardize the whole plan of the others! If ever I shout, in anger, the slightest information that could harm Night Raid, I might become the one responsible for the loss of our band! And I refuse to let that happen! It's not like in Fairy Tail where we could let off steam at will and just pay for the damage before going back to our normal life! No, here, I understood that the slightest mistake can lead to death!"

"And the second reason?"

"I don't know how to act!"

"What do you mean?"

"This Seryu... I don't know how I should consider it! It's because of her that Sheele is in this situation! And yet she's also the one who helped me find Wendy in time! Without her, you'd be dead!"

Then he stuck his fingers in the ground and scratched it, grumbling:

"This damn empire is getting worse... it's all his fault! I... I want to run to the capital and destroy the palace! But... But I have to hold back!"

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"I don't know, Happy!" Natsu confessed to him. "At some point or another, my anger will eventually take over and I'll let my rage control me! Let's just hope I don't do anything stupid at that moment!"

* * *

Walking into a bookstore, Wendy couldn't help but think:

"_How, one day, can I go back to the base? Everyone must think I betrayed them! Sheele's weapon was stolen from her; Mine's face is known to everyone ... and Sheele may already be dead!_"

This, Wendy couldn't help but repeat over and over again in her head. And this, despite the fact that the attack had already taken place a few days ago.

Grabbing a book at random, she flipped through it and closed it.

"_What must Natsu, Gajeel, Mine and all the other members of Night Raid be thinking? I have no idea!_"

Finally, Wendy picked up a book and walked to the counter before handing it to the salesperson.

"I'll take that!"

"It is understood, Miss!" assured the green-haired salesman, while keeping an unemotional look on his face.

Paying for the book, while keeping her gaze lowered, Wendy pretended to leave, when Lubbock suddenly exclaimed:

"Hey, did you hear about the accident that involved two women? I heard that one was known to be stubborn and the other is a real dizzy one ! "

Stopping then, Wendy let him continue:

"The stubborn one is fine, but she's consumed with grief. She's crying because the dizzy one is, at this very moment, in a coma, and we don't know if she's ever going to wake up!"

With her eyes wide open, Wendy almost dropped her book and fell to her knees because of it. Yet, before she could do so, Lubbock added:

"Yet, their mother said this: 'No matter who caused the accident, our whole family forgives her and hopes it doesn't stop her from doing what she thinks she is doing right!' "

Remaining a few moments without moving, Wendy ends up turning towards him, while trying to show a confident face.

"I'll keep coming!"

Then, she left. Lubbock smiled as he saw her leave, and as the guilt seemed to gnaw at her, he said:

"It's too much pressure to put on a child's shoulders!"

Then heading to the shelf where Wendy was previously, he seemed to be putting the books in order. Then, discreetly, he opened the book that Wendy had taken first, when she arrived here. Immediately, he grabbed two letters that the child had slipped into it and returned to the counter after hiding them under his clothes.

However, after he had had a chance to look at them, he noticed that the letters were addressed to "Boss" for the first one and "Mine" for the second one.

"_Her report and ... excuses!_" Lubbock thought, sighing. "_That little... she has too pure a heart for this job!_"

* * *

Running through the streets, Wendy ran towards the old town church, where the children were playing. Seeing Wendy, they cried out:

"Nee-chan! Are you all right?"

"Yes!" she said, tenderly caressing the heads of the first two children who had come up to her.

Seeing Natachy hugging Koro as if it were a teddy bear, Wendy asked:

"Where's Seryu?"

"Praying!" the children said.

As Wendy went to find her, she saw her friend sitting in front of a grave with her hands together.

"You really love coming here!

"This place soothes me!" Seryu assured her. "Every time I visit him, I feel like my father gives me his strength!"

Rising up then, she cried out:

"Let's go fight evil again, Wendy!"

Running immediately, Seryu began to whistle, which made Koro gesticulate in Natachy's arms, before making her let go. Heading towards the city center, the trio stopped nevertheless, when a voice shouted:

"Seryu!"

Walking in front of the children, Father Mory watched the two girls leave and asked:

"Don't come back with your legs missing, okay?"

Scratching her cheek with her new bionic arms, Seryu started stuttering:

"Well, it's not like I want my arms cut off and...!"

"Seryu, to me you're like my child!" Mory assured her. "And I don't like that my children are in the same state as you! So, please, take care of yourself! And the same goes for you, Wendy! Come back in one piece, please!"

"Yes, father Mory!" assured the two girls.

"Goodbye, Onee-san and Nee-chan!" exclaimed several children.

"Come back and play with us!" shouted the others.

"Yes, I promise!" assured the two girls, before resuming their race through the town.

And, just as they entered the city, Seryu said:

"Oh, Wendy, a nobleman is going to fund a program to give food to people in poor neighborhoods!"

"Huh?"

"Yes! There was a person who owed Ogre-sama a debt! And as soon as I told him about the poor people starving to death, he told me he would do everything he could to give them something to eat!"

Hearing this, Wendy said:

"That's great! Thank God you're here, Seryu! And that you've changed!"

Looking down, Seryu said:

"For me a criminal is always a criminal! And I must hunt him down in the name of justice!"

Then, looking away from Wendy, she mumbled:

"But, for a simple theft of food, it's true that I may have been a little hard on these people!"

Smiling, noting that, despite her words, Seryu had shown the beginning of a change in her personality, Wendy affirmed:

"I'm glad to hear it!"

"Hey, don't think I think your justice is better than mine! No matter what happens, I'll slaughter Night Raid the minute I see them again! And the same goes for anybody who commits rape, murder or anything like that!"

Stopping suddenly, Seryu had Wendy bumped against her back.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

"Esdeath-sama!" Seryu cried out.

"Hmm?" Wendy wondered, looking ahead.

A huge parade. It was what Wendy saw moving through the city streets. Thousands of soldiers were marching towards the city's barracks, with flawless organization, inciting respect. Nevertheless, standing out from the crowd, Wendy saw a beautiful woman in front of the soldiers.

"_Her aura...!_" thought Wendy. "_She is as beautiful as Erza and radiates an energy comparable to hers!_"

"Who's that?"

"Huh?" Seryu wondered. "Don't you know the great general Esdeath? She's the most powerful person in this empire and surely in this world! I heard that she went to fight the northern tribes and swept them away in no time! She's the Ice Mistress!"

"The Ice Mistress?"

"Yes!" Seryu said, staring at Esdeath in admiration. "I'd give anything to be able to work under her orders, even if only for a day!"

"_Not me, anyway!_" wanted to confess Wendy, staring at her gaze. "_Their auras are perhaps comparable, that of Erza remains warm while that of this woman... it is the opposite! I can only read evil in her!_"

* * *

"Today you two are going to work with me!" Bulat assured, standing in front of Natsu and Tatsumi. "We're going to work on controlling your impulses! You'll need it badly!"

"In that case, you don't have to do it with Natsu!" assured Happy. "It would just be a waste of time! He's incapable of being calm for more than five seconds!"

"What did you say?" his friend got angry.

"Do you see? He's incapable of managing his emotions!"

"Aniki! " suddenly called him Tatsumi. "I want to become strong! Can you help me?"

"And why do you want to become strong?"

"The attack on Mine and Sheele made me think! Tatsumi assured him. "I know I wasn't as strong as them! So, I have to progress, again and again! I want to become someone who can protect myself against the enemy alone!"

Then Bulat hit him in the back and said:

"You look a bit like a real man! Ok, from now on I will become your big brother! I will teach you all my knowledge!"

"Yes, aniki!" Tatsumi rejoiced.

"It's a little strange!" Natsu remarked.

"It reminds me of a pervert!" added Happy.

"Shut up, you two!"

* * *

Carrying a heavy bag on his back, Tatsumi wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sleeve before looking up at the top of the mountain he was climbing.

"It's high! I've never been so far up the mountain!"

"From now on you must be on your guard!" said Bulat. "Here it's as dangerous as being in the capital, when everyone knows who you are!"

"Huh?" Tatsumi wondered.

Feeling a strange presence, Natsu suddenly turned to him, before kicking him in the stomach. Ejected backwards, Tatsumi suddenly saw what looked like a big branch crashing where he was a second ago.

"What...?" he wondered, as he fell to the ground.

Facing a tree, Natsu saw it move while a huge eye opened in the center of its trunk.

"What's this thing?"

"We've seen scary things before, but this... this must be one of our top ten!" Happy remarked.

Suddenly being cut in half, the creature collapsed to the ground, while Bulat had just swung his spear at the tree.

"Tawny trees!" he said. "If you allow yourself to be distracted, they'll devour you for a second!"

Seeing other trees and rocks moving, Happy said:

"It's an ambush!"

"This place is full of dangerous creatures suitable for camouflage!" Bulat assured. "Here, to survive is to kill, or be killed! If you're determined to survive, come forward with me and let's fight these monsters!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Tatsumi assured, drawing his sword.

"I just needed to decompress!" Natsu confessed, already setting her fists on fire.

"So, let's attack! And don't forget that I'll carry anyone on my back if he's injured!" Bulat added, blushing.

Shivering, Natsu immediately grabbed Tatsumi to push him once again towards Bulat.

"Here's your offering!"

"But stop doing that, you!"


	16. The iron dragon against the three beasts

**Chapter 15**

"Frankly, she is exaggerating!" Gajeel growled as he flew through the air. "Sending us to do a simple errand to a lost village! Does she take us for vulgar messengers or what?"

"If it bothers you, why didn't you tell Najenda?" Lily asked him. "Are you afraid of her?"

"Shut up, you! I didn't say anything because I had nothing else to do!"

"Then what are you complaining about?"

"I told you to shut up!"

"In any case, from what she told us, one of the soldiers from another base had found a weapon that could be a teigu!" Lily remembered. "All we have to do is go get it and bring it back! And then maybe it will become your teigu !"

"I'm not going to try something that gives me another headache like the other damn eye! I already have my powers and that's good enough for me! Still, if we went in there for nothing, I'm going to slaughter everyone!"

"Hey, look!" cried Lily suddenly.

"Hmm?"

Gajeel looked down and saw a sort of carriage stop below them, while three people stood before him.

"Bandits?" Gajeel wondered.

"If so ...!" began Lily, seeing several guards standing in front of the trio. "Either they are fools or unconscious; or they are super strong!"

Charging then, the guards began to run towards the colossus of the trio, who only smiled at their advance. Then, in an instant, he took out a strange axe and used it to slice all the guards with one blow.

"What strength!" cried Lily.

"Let me go!" said Gajeel suddenly, putting his mask in front of his face. "This time we're going to have some fun!"

Lily, knowing very well what he was going to do, lost altitude, then transformed and let go of Gajeel to take his sword.

"And away we go!"

* * *

"How can you do this when you're a soldier in the army?" wanted to know an old man.

"Sorry, former prime minister Chouri! But...!"

Suddenly passing behind him, River now had his arm covered in blood, as the former minister's head fell to the ground.

"Esdeath-sama's orders are absolute!"

Turning over then everything, starting to clean the blood from his arm with a handkerchief, he wanted to know:

"Is everyone dead?"

"There is only Onee-chan left!" said Nyau, pulling a young woman by the hair. "Just give me twenty seconds for her...!"

A sudden kick hit him in the face, throwing him backwards at the feet of River and Daidara.

The two men were astonished when they saw Gajeel and Lily. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who we are!" replied Gajeel, beginning to crack his knuckles. "All I want to know is if there's someone strong among you!"

"Oh, a little bonus!" Daidara rejoiced. "Can I take care of it?"

"Just make it quick!"

Smiling with joy, Daidara brandished Belvaac towards Gajeel while saying:

"I'm going to cut you in half and make me stronger!"

"**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**"

Turning his arm into an iron sword, Gajeel struck it against Daidara's axe, stopping the man's advance.

"Wha...?"

"Haha! That's a nice toy you got there!"

"You call that a toy?" Daidara took offense, putting more strength into his attack. "This teigu will cut you in half in an instant!"

Yet even using all his power, he was unable to make Gajeel back down, who nevertheless had to apply as much pressure so that his sword wouldn't give way to his opponent's axe.

"Haha! A tough one!" Gajeel rejoiced. "I love it!"

Suddenly retreating, Daidara split his axe in two, before throwing one side to Gajeel. Simply tilting his head to the side, the wizard managed to avoid his attack, while continuing to smile boastfully:

"Does it also act as a projectile? Very interesting!"

"I would say rather ... boomerang!" Daidara replied.

"Gajeel, behind you!" Lily suddenly shouted at him.

"Huh?"

Barely able to turn around, Gajeel was saved by his reflexes, which commanded his hands to activate to block the part of the axe that had come back to him. He covered it with metal, and hardened it sufficiently for the needle to strike it without harming it.

Nevertheless, busy with this diversion, Gajeel was almost surprised, feeling a terrible pain in his back.

Licking his lips, Daidara stared at the second piece of his teigu, which had just lacerated Gajeel's back. Seeing the wizard fall to his knees, his opponent called upon his teigu to return to his hand. He then put the two halves together and immediately ran to Gajeel, saying:

"You shalt never let thy guard down in a fight!"

But as he turned his back to him, Gajeel suddenly turned to him and turned his arm into a metal pillar. Then he extended his arm and struck Daidara's belly, and this last made a magnificent glide.

"I'd advise the same thing to you, fatso!"

Landing on the ground, Daidara rose angrily, feeling a trickle of blood spill from his mouth.

"You're going to regret this!"

Seeing that his companion was having trouble getting rid of Gajeel, River decided to intervene. Pulling various bottles from under his clothes, he prepared to open them, when he found himself obliged to draw his sword to counter Lily's.

"I don't know what you're going to do with these, but I advise you to put them on the floor immediately!"

"I don't seem to have told you that I would obey your orders!" replied River.

Suddenly moving his fingers, he managed to shake the contents of each of the flasks, in spite of the fact that they contained only water. The walls of the containers burst open, and all the liquids rushed towards Lily, and began to look like arrows.

Surprised by this, Lily felt compelled to shake her sword back and forth to stop each attack.

"_No, but what's his power? Does he control the water like Juvia?_"

Then his body stopped moving, against his will.

"Wha...?"

Filling the air, the melodies of a flute could be heard not far from him as Nyan approached River.

"It's all right, I've got control of his body!" the young man assured.

It didn't take much longer for River to swing more arrows, this time piercing Lily. Coughing up blood, the exceed kneeled to the ground as blood spilled from his wounds.

"Lily!" Gajeel shouted, turning to him.

Daidara immediately launched an attack on him while holding both parts of his teigu in each hand, Daidara repeated:

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!"

Feeling the axe wounding his shoulder, Gajeel grunted in pain, before finally managing to grab both of the man's arms, thus immobilizing them.

"Wha... What?"

"You have too much confidence in yourself, big oaf!" said Gajeel. "I'll show you the power of a dragon! **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!**"

Unable to help himself, Daidara uttered a cry of pain as he was sent backwards again. Yet, as soon as Gajeel saw him fall, an arrow of water shot through his body. Gajeel didn't even have time to see River, so Gajeel felt Nyan above him as he lowered his flute onto his skull. Gajeel fell to his knees and hit his head.

"Hahaha! You're no match for us!" Nyan assured him.

"Dirty brat!" Gajeel roared as he ran at him. "**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**"

Seeing his arm turn into a sword, Nyan barely had time to understand what was happening as River was already in front of him, using his own sword to counter Gajeel's sword.

"You're not bad!" the man acknowledged. "Therefore, wouldn't you like to join us and work for Esdeath-sama?"

"Esdeath?" wondered Gajeel. "Do you work for her? But then, for what purpose do you kill these people?"

"In order to satisfy our master's expectations!"

Hearing this, Gajeel sneered a little, before noticing:

"You're just this woman's lapdogs and you expect me to join you to imitate you and lick her boots?"

Losing his smile, he said:

"I'd much rather kick his ass!"

"As you wish!" River sighed simply, using his sword with finesse.

Parrying each of his attacks, Gajeel seemed to take the upper hand with his physical strength, which made River back down with each blow. Yet, the longer the fight dragged on, the heavier the magician's eyelids became.

"_Wha...? What's happening to me?_"

Hearing Nyan's music, he saw Nyan playing his flute and making a noise that sounded like a lullaby.

"_The little bastard! His flute is also a teigu!_"

"This is a one-way ticket to hell!" assured River, wielding his sword at him.

Nevertheless, suddenly screaming in pain, River lowered his gaze to see the tip of a sword coming out of his arm.

"How?"

"It takes more than that to kill me!" Lily assured, behind his back, while struggling to keep his warrior form.

"Damn bum!" roared River. "**BLOOD SWORD!**"

Immediately, a stream of his own blood pierced his back and shot so fast that it went through Lily's body. He could only scream in pain, and Lily could only back away, allowing River to pull the sword from his shoulder. Once free, he took out a new bottle of water and began to control the liquid so that it shaped like a bullet and crashed violently against Lily's face like a baseball.

Taking the brunt of the impact, the mask of the overflow cracked before a part of it fell to the ground, revealing half of Lily's head.

"What...?" River stared, staring at him. "A panther? You're an organic hemlock?"

Unable to hold his shape any longer, Lily suddenly took on his chibi form and fell backwards.

"What's that?" Nyan wanted to know.

"No idea! But we have to get it over with as soon as possible!"

Suddenly tilting his head to the side, he felt a gash forming on his cheek, while a spear had almost pierced his skull. Wounded in the stomach, but still able to fight, the young woman Nyan had intended to kill was now standing, brandishing what was left of her fighting spear.

"Dirty monster!" she roared, as particles of blood came out of her mouth. "I, Spear, swear to avenge my father's death, here and now!"

Looking at her with an evil eye, as the loss of his blood began to be felt, River ordered:

"Nyan, put her to sleep!"

"No pro...!"

"**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**"

Nyan was hit hard by Gajeel's punch and was thrown off the stage with a bloody face.

"What?" frightened River, seeing him standing there. "But how...? The melody should have...!"

A drop of blood fell to the ground. Breathing with difficulty, Gajeel held his hand over the wound in his abdomen that he had just inflicted on himself.

"_He wounded himself, to free himself from the bewitchment of the flute... ?_" River wondered.

Turning his gaze to analyze the situation, Gajeel saw Lily on the ground; Spear struggling against the pain that almost forced her to fall to the ground; River in front of him, holding his sword and ready to attack him again; Nyan fainted and Daidara determined to get up and resume the fight.

His eyesight became blurred at this moment, as the blood loss became more and more severe.

"_Damn it! This is no time to pass out!_"

But Spear, unable to hold on, eventually fell close to him, caught up by the injury Daidara had inflicted on her.

"It looks like this is the end for you!" River assured.

"Don't count on it!" replied Gajeel, swelling his cheeks.

"I already know that attack!" River replied, getting into position.

Nevertheless, instead of spitting a tornado at him, Gajeel aimed at the ground and created a huge cloud of dust.

"Wha...?" wondered River.

Not wasting a moment, Gajeel ran to Lily and questioned him:

"Hey, can you hear me? Can you fly?"

Opening his eyes, Lily said:

"Just enough to... get us out of here!"

"So, let's go!"

Finally fleeing, Gajeel grabbed Spear under his arm before Lily carried him and flew away with him.

Turning around to chase away all the smoke, Daidara saw them fleeing into the distance.

"River, what do we do?"

"Unfortunately, apart from going back to tell Esdeath-sama the bad news, I see no other way!"

* * *

"I have some bad news to tell you!" Najenda confessed.

"It's about the attack Gajeel suffered?" Natsu wanted to know.

"How are he and Lily doing?" asked Leone. "What about the woman who was with them when they came back?"

"All three were taken to the infirmary and are well! They just need to rest now!"

"Who is that girl?" wanted to know Lubbock.

"The daughter of the former prime minister! Apparently, the carriage carrying her and her father was attacked by a trio that managed to kill everyone but her! And still she's alive because Gajeel was able to intervene in time! But here's the bad news! First of all, I can no longer contact most of the local teams!"

"Local teams?" Tatsumi wondered.

"These are the closest bases to ours!" Akame explained to him.

"And if they don't answer ...!" began Bulat.

"It's because they've been attacked!" Najenda said. "Second, Esdeath is back in the capital!"

"You're talking about the most powerful person in this world?" Natsu and Happy wondered. "I thought you said she wouldn't be here for another year!"

"She's already massacred the enemies of the north!" understood Mine.

"In any case, a large part of her army didn't return with her, having remained in the north to kill the last garrisons still present! We must take advantage of this advantage before it is too late! Leone, I charge you to follow Esdeath on a tail!"

"Understood, sir!"

"And the third point concerns the matter of the generals being killed one after the other!"

Then brandishing a poster with the Night Raid symbol on it, she declared:

"This was found at the scenes of the massacre and claims that we are the perpetrators!"

"I see!" said Bulat. "From now on, the empire will blame its crimes on us!"

"I don't get the idea!" confessed Happy. "Calling us criminals, I understand! But why kill such important people as former ministers?"

"They were against the prime minister's ideas!" said Akame. "So, he decided to kill them and blame it on us!"

"And that's not all! By doing so, he also hopes that we will take care of the assassins, while falling right into the trap he has set for us!"

"So, what are we to do?" wanted to know Tatsumi. "Give up fighting and wait for it to calm down?"

"It's up to you!"

Suddenly hitting the poster, she was still holding in her hand, a spark quickly ignited it, while Natsu said:

"Using the name of another group... to get rid of her crimes? Unforgivable!"

Staring at Najenda, Natsu roared:

"This time, that's enough! Najenda, I refuse to sit idle any longer! It's high time I fight against this prime minister to stop this once and for all!"

"What are you thinking of doing, Natsu?"

"Break into the palace and get rid of this scum!"

Dumbfounded, everyone looked at him, dumbfounded by his idea, leaving Najenda to be the only one barely surprised by his plan.

"Both Budo and Esdeath are there! You don't stand a chance! I know your strength, Natsu! You're a very good fighter, but it won't be enough!"

"It doesn't matter if it's enough or not!" Natsu roars, bursting into flames. "I won't let others die! How many more people will have to suffer, if we follow your plan to the letter, until victory? I refuse to wait any longer!"

Running out the window, he put his mask in front of his face, just like Happy did, before jumping out the window.

"No, Natsu!"

It's too late for that. So, the duo set off for the capital.

"These idiots are going to get killed!" Lubbock cried out.

"Boss, what do we do?" Tatsumi wanted to know.

"Nothing!" said the latter, while breaking the armrest of her seat with her metal arm. "Nothing but hope that they'll turn back on their own!"


	17. The palace trembles ! Natsu vs Esdeath!

**ChapTeR 16**

Reading a newspaper, Seryu crumpled it up, grumbling:

"Night Raid! They've committed murders again!"

While the young woman was sitting at a table, from a café terrace, Wendy arrived with two fruit juices, before handing her one of the drinks. Then settling down, she said:

"I think it's strange!"

"What?"

"The fact that Night Raid suddenly wants to make itself known so much! These posters they're leaving behind don't look anything like them at all!"

"Who cares about that? Did you even see how many guards were slaughtered in all? Who can do that except a group of teigus users?"

"How many guards were massacred during the last attack?"

"Uh... twenty-one! Why?"

"Honestly, do you think you can face so many people, with Koro?"

"If Koro and I are perfectly synchronized, I think we have a great chance to do it and...!"

Suddenly grumbling, seeing her mistake, Seryu could immediately hear Wendy saying:

"In this case, he may very well be a mad murderer with a teigu, just like Zank! Imagine that he's just a serial killer who wants to blame his crimes on Night Raid, this could explain the presence of these posters!"

"You're talking nonsense! Either way, whether it's true or not, we're going to have to deal with this guy as well as Night Raid!"

"Indeed!" said Wendy, before annoying her for good.

Suddenly sniffing the air, she turned towards a strange trio, walking towards the palace, while each had wounds.

"They stink of blood!" she said.

Seryu wondered, as she recognized "River! Oh, but they're 'the three beasts'!"

"Who?"

"It's Esdeath-sama's special guard! Each one of them is a powerful fighter and owns a teigu! Just looking at their wounds, I wonder how many criminals they had to fight against!"

Listening to her, Wendy wanted to know:

"Tell me, the first attacks on the generals went well after Esdeath's return here, didn't they?"

"Uh, yes! Why?"

"Just like that... do you think you'll be able to beat one of these guys?"

"Me? Uh, I don't know! I don't even know what their powers are! But I do know that to be part of Esdeath's guard, you have to go through training that's nothing like our own! They are the elite of the elite!"

"So, they, too, could very well have attacked the generals!" Wendy understood.

Swallowing crookedly, Seryu cried out:

"No, but what are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" Lie, Wendy. "Just a hypothesis!"

"_With those three and Esdeath, things will really get complicated!_" she thought. "_How is Najenda going to handle the situation?_"

Suddenly sensing a familiar smell, Wendy looked up a little, before spreading her gaze.

"_Tell me I'm dreaming!_"

* * *

Flying over the capital, Natsu and Happy flew straight to the imperial palace.

"Are you ready, Happy? Our targets are now the prime minister, and Esdeath if we land on it!"

"Aye!" said Happy, flying straight towards a window.

"And we keep our names and faces discreet!" Natsu decided, making sure that his mask was well attached. "Guards have already seen us with Wendy, so if they find out we're part of the Night Raid, they'll suspect her of doing the same!"

"In that case, let's go!" Happy announced, dropping Natsu, who fell right into the palace window.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**"

* * *

Crushed under the heel of Esdeath's boot, River tried to keep his cool, while Esdeath demanded:

"Can you repeat that?"

"We were hampered on our last mission by two individuals! They fought us off before fleeing, taking the daughter of the former prime minister!"

"Who were they? I want their names and their faces!"

"Uh... they were wearing masks!" Daidara confessed.

"But they looked like they had two teigus!" Nyau said.

"Two teigus?"

"In fact, one of them seemed to be able to create and control steel!" River explained to her. "As for the second one... in fact, I managed to partially break his mask, allowing me to see his face a little! He had the head of a panther!"

"A panther? A biological teigu?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't think so! He seemed to fight and think for himself, not relying on the first man in the battle to tell him what to do!"

Hearing this, Esdeath sighed, before quickly moving her foot. Taking the end of her foot in his face, River fell at the feet of his comrades, while Esdeath said:

"I'm very disappointed in your performance! If the prime minister learns that witnesses saw you and are still alive, he will never stop annoying me about it!"

"So… Sorry!"

"Your apology won't change anything! Get me the portraits of those two people right away, in as much detail as you can! And I want a bounty on their heads! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, master!" assured the trio, running out of the room.

Seeing them leave, Esdeath began to think, wondering:

"Did you plan this move, Najenda?"

Suddenly a huge crash was heard, shaking part of the palace.

" Hum ? " Esdeath wondered, raising her eyebrows.

* * *

Thrown backwards, several guards fell to the ground, along with various debris, while Natsu had just entered the palace like a bully.

"No, but who's that one?"

"Where did he come from?"

Looking up at the guards in front of him, Natsu said:

"I came to see the prime minister! Then tell me right away where he is!"

"The... the prime minister?"

Pointing their guns at Natsu, the guards showed some reluctance to collaborate with Natsu.

"And then what?"

"Are you stupid? Do you really think one of us would risk his life to lead you into the lion's den?"

"So, you will gently raise your arms in the air and...!"

"**FIRE DRAGON'S WING!**"

Immediately, another explosion was heard, and part of the corridor was destroyed. Arriving to see the damage, new guards aimed at Natsu as soon as they could see his silhouette.

"Shoot! Fire! Fire!"

Hearing the sounds of fire, Natsu only had to raise the temperature around his body, to instantly overheat the bullets and melt them. Seeing this, several guards started moaning in fear as they began to retreat.

"Who the hell is this guy? He's not human!"

"Your bullets won't have the slightest effect on him!" said Happy, as he entered the corridor.

"Indeed! So, tell me right now where I can find him! Otherwise, I'll tear you all down until I find him myself!"

And as he took a step forward, the guards retreated, wondering whether it was best for them to collaborate or to fight against this monster. Eventually, the solution was self-evident.

Taking another step forward, Natsu was surprised to feel his feet freeze, before his whole body was trapped in a huge block of ice.

"What...?" Happy wondered.

"Pathetic!" said a voice, while a silhouette arrived towards the guards. "The enemy is all alone and you can't even stop him? And you call yourselves guards?"

"Es... Esdeath-sama?"

Continuing to march, as the soldiers strayed from her path, Esdeath marched towards Natsu and sighed:

"I thought he would at least entertain me for a few seconds! How pitiful! What did he think he was doing here?"

Then, noticing Happy's presence, Esdeath smiled sadly, saying:

"Well, well, well, I didn't see you! Now that your friend is imprisoned, I hope I can count on you to give me some information! Huh, Night Raid member?"

Swallowing when hearing his last sentence, Happy wondered:

"_How did she guess we're from Night Raid? Is she the most powerful person in the world?_"

"I will personally take care of you and your friend, if he is still alive, in the torture chamber!" laughed Esdeath, as she prepared to seize Happy.

Suddenly her gaze caught a strange phenomenon. A crack. A crack had appeared in the wall of the block of ice that imprisoned Natsu.

"Hmm?"

Seeming to melt from the inside, the ice prison became redder and redder, while steam could be seen. Then, as time went on, countless cracks appeared showing that the block was about to give way.

"But how...?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsu shouted, as the attack was destroyed by his flames.

Free to move freely, Natsu leaned on the ground and flew towards Esdeath with phenomenal speed.

"**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**"

Still surprised that her block of ice had been destroyed, Esdeath perceived Natsu's attack too late to dodge it. As a result, she was punched in the face and thrown against a door, which she passed through without any problem.

Eyes wide open, the guards saw the body of their general disappear into a room, while Natsu had just knocked her down with one blow.

"Tsss, definitely, I have the impression that all those who master the magic of ice are hateful people!"

"That's what Grey always says about guys who control fire!" Happy taught him.

"He... he defeated Esdeath?" someone wondered.

"Help, he's a monster "

"Don't just stand there!"

Fleeing then, the soldiers had the idea to leave the palace before the worst happened. Yet a snigger paralyzed them.

"HaHaHaHaHaHa!"

Rising up, Esdeath could be seen walking towards the corridor, with the mark of a bruise on her cheek. Bending down to pick up her cap, she put it back on her head, while keeping her smile.

"It's been so long!" she said, staring at Natsu. "So long since someone had hit me for the last time!"

Creating an ice sword, Esdeath said:

"I feel I'm going to have fun making you suffer!"

As good at swordplay as Erza, Esdeath swung her weapon at Natsu, who was forced to dodge it by hitting the ground. However, when he was cut, some of his wicks fell to the ground, because he couldn't be saved in time.

With no time to worry about his hair, Natsu rolled to the ground to dodge another sword stroke, while Esdeath took a wicked pleasure in shaking her around. Seeing him dodge again and again, she then created a multitude of ice lances, which she threw towards him.

"**GRAUHORN!**"

Natsu saw the ice spears hurtling like missiles, so he spat out the flames and managed to make them disappear. However, as the ice spears melted, they turned into steam and created an artificial mist that enveloped the corridor.

"What...?" Natsu did, trying to distinguish something around him.

Arriving at this moment, Esdeath crossed the mist, with her sword in her hand.

"I've got you!"

Lowering it at full speed, Esdeath created an air current so powerful that it removed the mist from the corridor. The guards and Happy could again see, with astonishment, Esdeath's sword in front of Natsu's face, as Natsu struggled to stop it as his hands were pressed to his sides.

More and more amused, Esdeath confessed:

"You are a worthy opponent! Would you like to become my toy?"

Smiling in turn, Natsu wrapped his arms in flames, saying:

"Sorry, but I don't really have time to have fun lately!"

Melting Esdeath's sword, he prepared to kick it, when the young woman stepped back in time and created an ice shield to protect herself.

"**ICE WALL!**"

Natsu's foot barely left a mark on the ball, while he thought it best to step back in turn.

"Good God, she has Grey's powers and Erza's sword skills! I must admit she is strong!"

"What do you want to do, then?" questioned Esdeath. "Do you continue or do you give up the fight?"

"It's only the weak who give up a fight!" Natsu said, setting his body on fire again.

"Well said!" Esdeath assured, creating a new sword.

However, before they could fight again, the two warriors were hampered by the sudden appearance of lightning, which dazzled them for a few moments. When he was able to regain his sight, Natsu was surprised to see a man in front of him, staring at him as if he were a criminal.

"Who are you, intruder?"

Recognizing him at once, all the guards started shouting with joy:

"Yes! Here comes general Budo!"

"Come on, general! Slaughter him!"

"We're counting on you, general Budo!"

"Budo?" Natsu wondered. "That sounds familiar!"

"It's the second general the boss told us about!" reminded Happy, jumping on his shoulder. "Natsu, the situation is getting a bit critical, isn't it?"

"Not at all!" his friend replied. "Things are barely getting interesting! If I beat them both, we won't have any more obstacles in our way!"

"I'll rephrase my question!" cried Budo. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"You are responsible for the death of many innocent people! And you dared to blame your crimes on us!" Natsu roared. "And for that, you will regret it!"

"Our crimes..." Budo wondered.

Chuckling then, Esdeath remarked:

"So, you are indeed members of Night Raid! I must say I'm quite surprised to see you here! Najenda isn't the kind of person who wants to put the lives of her comrades in danger! Would you have come of your own free will?"

"Yes!"

"In that case, are you stupid?"

"No! All I know is that until I avenge all the lives you've killed; I'll never be able to leave here!"

Setting his fists on fire, he roars:

"Come on, get over here, I'll blow you away!"

"Gamin, I still don't know who you really are!" said Budo. "Nevertheless, ...!"

Making flashes of lightning appear around him, he said:

"What you are doing is against the law! It is therefore my duty to arrest you without delay!"

"That's a good one!" cried Happy. "If we are outlaws because of what we have just done, then the prime minister is public enemy number one!"

"Why are you defending him when you must suspect what he's doing to the empire?" Natsu wanted to know. "Are you blind? Or selfish as he is?"

"This is none of your business, kid!" said Budo. "If you just came to ask me that question, know that there were smarter things to do!"

"Don't touch!" ordered Esdeath, standing in front of him. "This is my fight! Back off!"

"I don't take orders from you!"

"What? Do you maybe want to team up to kill them?"

"It will be over in one go!" Budo said simply, charging his body with electricity.

"Alright!" Natsu assured, running towards them. "FIRE DRAGON'S...!"

"Disappear, kid! Budo shouted, throwing a lightning ray at him.

"It's mine!" Esdeath replied, throwing a huge block of ice.

Seeing the two attacks coming at him, Natsu suddenly realized he couldn't avoid them. And taking them, while Esdeath and Budo were already ready to run him down, seemed like a bad idea.

"Natsu!" shouted Happy. "We have to leave!"

"Too late!" Natsu replied, not seeing any way out.

However, whether it was lightning or ice, neither attack could hit Natsu. Indeed, not knowing what to do, the wizard felt a hand grasp him behind his back, while a voice informed him:

"It's too early to fight them!"

"Eh?" Natsu wondered, recognizing this voice.

Then shooting him into a black hole, the newcomer made Natsu and Happy disappear inside, before closing his attack behind him.

Then hitting one of the walls of the corridor, the attacks of Budo and Esdeath caused only one new explosion, which shook the whole palace. Yet, both of them knew they had just missed their target.

"Where is he?" Budo roars. "Come on, find him for me!"

"Yes, sir!"

Seeing her guards moving, Esdeath put her hand on the cheek where Natsu had managed to hit her and began to smile with pleasure again.

"_Night Raid member... Get better and stronger! Become the opponent I've been looking for so long!_"

* * *

Falling backwards, Natsu and Happy crashed in a meadow.

They were surprised to see the black hole still open behind them.

On their way out, a person introduced himself to them:

"It seems I arrived in time, you unconscious people!"

"You?" roared Natsu, recognizing him. "You're the bald man who brought us into this world!"

"Indeed!" said the old man. "I brought you here to save the empire, as we agreed! But it seems you decided to go ahead headlong without thinking!"

"Why did you bring me here?" Wanted to know Natsu. "I was going to beat those two jokers! And how do you create these black holes? Are you a magician or do you use a teigu? Who exactly are you and who do you work for?"

"I'm just a poor old bald man who's only looking for peace here!" the man simply said. "Nevertheless, if I can give you a piece of advice, don't go back and face those two again!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I could beat them very well! Before the other guy came along, I was this close to winning against the Ice Lady!"

"She wasn't using all her power, Natsu!" the man replied. "Far from it! You were facing someone who could easily fight and win against an army of 100,000 men! She was just playing with you, just looking for entertainment! You're no match for her!"

"Don't talk nonsense! Why did you bring us into this world if you knew I wouldn't be up to it?"

"Because I also knew that you would help this country!" Just informed the old man, disappearing into the black hole. "Night Raid base is not far from here! See you next time!"

"No, wait!"

You're too late. Disappearing at that moment, the black hole was gone, leaving Natsu and Happy alone.

"Damn! He ran away again!"

* * *

Sitting on a stool in the infirmary, Tatsumi was staring at Gajeel, who was resting on a bed, while he was wearing bandages everywhere. Lily was lying next to him, in the same condition as his master, while Spear was sleeping in another bed, with her stomach wound bandaged.

"_Gajeel!_" Tatsumi thought. "_You risked your life for this girl! You and Lily are role models!_"

"Tatsumi!" then called him Bulat, as he entered the room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" assured the boy, getting up before joining his friend. "And Natsu?"

"There's still no news!" Bulat confessed to her. "But as long as the capital hasn't exploded, he kept quiet! In our case, we'll have to fight powerful enemies ourselves! Those who hurt Gajeel and Lily! Do you think you're up to the task of following me?"

"Absolutely!" assured Tatsumi, as he left the room, at the same time as Bulat.

And as soon as they were gone, and being sure they would not return, Lily opened her eyes, before asking:

"What do we do?"

"What do you think?" asked Gajeel, waking up in turn.

Getting up, he took off the bandages he was wearing and dropped them on the floor. Then, going towards a window, he opened it and saw Bulat and Tatsumi running away from the base. As soon as they moved a little further away, the magician said:

"We'll follow them and take our revenge!"


	18. Iron and Incursio vs River and Nyan !

**Chapter 17**

"What?" said a man of the guard. "A bounty of eight thousand pieces of gold for the man who attacked the palace, and six thousand for the two men who fought against the three beasts?"

"Indeed!" said Esdeath. "I don't know their place in the Night Raid, but these three men seem to be very able opponents! They are not to be taken lightly!"

"Perhaps, but ...!" began the soldier, looking at the portraits of the three men drawn on sheets of paper. "How will we be able to recognize them with their masks on their faces and the absence of their names?"

"This is only the beginning of the trail!" said Esdeath. "Given their power, it is clear that Najenda will use them often against us! In any case, I'll take care of the guy who attacked the palace myself! I make a promise! But hey, let's forget about that for a moment and concentrate instead on what I asked you yesterday!"

The man immediately took several leaves and handed them to Esdeath, and said:

"Here is the information you asked for! The high officers of the various armies of the empire have sent us the information about their best soldiers! Some already have teigus, others have enough strength to match them!"

"All right, let me see it!"

Then settling down at a desk, Esdeath began to read each of the reports, one after the other, focusing mainly on the physical condition of the members of his next group.

"_All right, I'm going to form a group of ten people! With me and my personal guard, there are already four of us, so all I have to do is get six more people together!_"

Very quickly, two piles formed. On the left, the potential recruits and on the right... the "small fry" having no interest in the general. Finally, having quickly finished choosing her six choices, Esdeath lingered a little while to read the data of the last person on the list, who was nothing more than a simple recruit, recommended by lieutenant Furick. To her surprise, Esdeath was somewhat interested in her original and powerful fighting style, without using teigu.

"_This person... she could be useful to me!_"

Nevertheless, she showed her dissapointment on her face when she saw the number of victims of the soldier in question. None at all. This soldier had never killed a single bandit, and she hardly ever wounded them in battle. Reading this, Esdeath had to make a choice. Finally, she cried out:

"I have decided! The selected candidates will be the following soldiers: Run; Kurome; Seryu; Wave; Bowls and...!"

Hesitating a few moments, Esdeath finally decided, while putting the last card on the pile of the ''small fry'' and chose the soldier she had already selected:

"Stylish!"

"Good, General!"

* * *

Seeing her father's head being decapitated before her eyes, Spear was startled at the moment. Waking up suddenly, she began to feel her pain again, before wincing, because of the wound in her abdomen. Letting herself fall back on her bed, she tried to recognize the room where she was, without success.

"Where... Where am I?"

Thinking back to her father's attackers and those who had killed the guards, Spear began to get scared. Thinking she was in their lair, she quickly got out of the bed she was in and walked to the door to get out of the room.

She glanced down the hallway and discreetly entered, looking for something that might look like a weapon, in case she needed to defend herself.

Unfortunately for her, nothing could fall into her hand before someone showed up at the other end of the corridor.

Lost in thought, Mine looked up to see Spear in front of her, and the two girls jumped out of fear at that moment.

"Who... Who are you?" Wanted to know Spear, getting into battle position.

However, moving too abruptly, Spear felt one of her wounds make her suffer and made a groan of pain. Seeing her fall to her knees, Mine cried out:

"Quiet! I mean you no harm!"

"Liar! You must be one of the barbarians who attacked us!"

"No, on the contrary! I'm friends with the man who came to your rescue!"

"The man who...? Where is my father? Is he here, too?"

"Unfortunately, according to Gajeel, you were the only one still alive when he arrived!"

Hearing this, Spear's eyes began to widen before a tear could be seen. Then, hitting the ground with force, she roared:

"Garbage! The bastards! Those bastards! They... They have...! How could they kill him? My father was a good and respectable man!"

"I know that!" assured Mine, moving slowly towards her. "That's even why he was killed!"

"What...? Don't... Don't talk nonsense! No one can die because he's good! It doesn't make any sense! I can't trust you anyway! If you're really a friend of the man who saved me, I demand to see him to find out if you're really comrades!"

"He was in the infirmary with you!" Mine assured. "He's the man who was in the bed next to yours!"

"Huh?" Spear wondered. "But there was no one with me!"

"What?"

Running at that moment to the infirmary, Mine opened the door violently to find Gajeel's bed completely empty. There wasn't the slightest trace of the wizard and his cat.

"But that's...! Impossible! Where is it?"

Feeling a draught, Mine turned her gaze to the wide-open window of the room. It didn't take him long to understand what was happening.

"That idiot! He's off to fight again!"

* * *

"**WATER CANNONS!**"

Seeing River's attack fly towards him, Bulat positioned his spear in front of him, before swirling it at full speed. Acting as a shield, his weapon pushed the water back without harm, leaving the man unharmed.

"What...?" River wondered.

"The time when your strength surpassed mine goes back a long time!" Bulat assured. "And since you are my enemy, I will give you no gifts!"

"Arrogant bastard! Your strong head has always been a flaw in you!"

"We're all like that at Night Raid!"

And to prove it, Tatsumi made himself heard with a war cry as he charged Nyan.

"Didn't you have enough to collapse, you vermin?" asked the boy, countering his sword with his flute. "You can do whatever you want, but you can never defeat my teigu!"

"Don't make me laugh!" replied Tatsumi, in spite of his wounds. "You're nothing compared to Akame or Bulat against whom I trained again and again!"

Suddenly, coming out of the ocean, an enormous column of water in the shape of a snake could be seen.

"This is an attack worthy of a warrior of your kind!" said River. "ABYSSAL SNAKE!"

Unimpressed, Bulat only displayed a mocking smile behind his mask. Then, rushing towards the attack, the man easily cut through the water column in an instant, while affirming:

"It's not a little water that will beat me!" he said, as he fell back on deck with River.

"I knew it!" River assured him, as he stuck a syringe in his arm. "That's why I'm going to pull out my last card, just for you!"

"Huh? A tonic?"

"**BLOODY SWORD!**"

In an instant, dozens of blood spurts came out of River's body and shot straight towards Bulat.

"What...?" he astonished the latter, warning himself.

Widening his eyes, seeing the number of attacks coming at him, Bulat growled as he saw:

"I couldn't dodge them all!"

"Lily!" shouted someone suddenly.

Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed Bulat's back and he felt himself rising in the air, while River's attack punctured the deck of the boat where he had been before.

"But what...?" the two men wondered.

"Arrived just in time!" said Lily, as he flew, carrying Bulat...

Landing on the deck of the ship, Gajeel stood facing River, and said to her:

"Glad to see you again! I'll be able to take my revenge on you!"

"Gajeel?" Tatsumi shouted, while Nyan's blow was being parried. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What...? You...?" River wondered, as he was now having the greatest difficulty standing upright.

Examining Gajeel's head, he finally found:

"I recognize you! You're the guy in the mask from last time! Then you're a member of Night Raid, too! Did you come to save your friends?"

"Not in the first place! However, the other guy is currently my training partner, so it would be bad if you start hurting him to death!"

"Unfortunately, it's too late for him!" said River.

"Hmm?" said Gajeel, looking at Bulat.

Still floating in the air, the warrior was waving in pain as he had two holes in his right leg.

"I managed to hurt him!" River chuckled. "And with the toxin I've inserted into his bloodstream, he'll die in no time! And there's no antidote!"

"You sacrificed your life, just to have a chance to kill him?" Gajeel wondered.

"If this allows Esdeath-sama to reach the top, I will do it again and again, no matter how many times I have to reincarnate!"

"You fool!" Gajeel growled, turning his arm into a sword.

Running then, he ran straight towards Lily and Bulat and jumped into the air.

"What...?" River wondered, before spitting blood.

"Bulat!" shouted Gajeel, showing his arm. "I'm sorry, but I have no choice!"

Quickly understanding what he was going to do, Bulat smiled before advising him:

"You'd better leave the second one in one piece!"

"**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**"

Looking up, everyone could see Gajeel waving his sword towards Bulat, before cutting off his leg with a hole in it. Despite clenching his teeth, Bulat couldn't help but cry out in pain as his amputated limb fell off in front of River.

"Im... Impossible!"

"Bulat!" Tatsumi horrified himself.

Yet despite the pain, Bulat tried to smile at Gajeel, before assuring him:

"When we're done, remind me to buy you a drink!"

"I'll be two minutes!" assured Gajeel simply, coming down.

Falling back in front of River again, the wizard began to smile at him, and said:

"Too bad for you, your sacrifice was for nothing! I'm going to ...!"

Stepping forward, Gajeel suddenly grimaced in pain, before laying his hand on a wound in his abdomen. As blood flowed out of the wound, it showed that it had just reopened due to the magician's abrupt gestures.

"_Shit! I pushed too hard!_"

Seeing this, River cried out:

"If this is what you wish, it is you who will die with me!"

Seeing him get a new syringe, Gajeel grumbled as he understood what he was going to do.

"_He is already half dead and yet he still has the strength to fight! If he touches me, I'm dead! I need something to help me recover as soon as possible!_"

Suddenly, seeing something shining not far from him, Gajeel noticed Daidara's lifeless body and his teigu dragging on the ground.

"_His axe...! It's metal!_"

Having no other idea, he ran straight to it, while River cried out:

"**BLOODY SWORD!**"

Hearing the attack coming at him, Gajeel quickly grabbed the old Daidara teigu and bit him without hesitation.

River wondered, seeing Gajeel's teeth crack the axe.

Striking the place where he was, River's attack pierced everything he encountered and destroyed part of the ship in this way.

Then falling to his knees, River put his hand over his heart, saying:

"This victory I dedicate to you, Esdeath-sama!"

"Not bad! But it lacks power!" replied Gajeel suddenly.

River astonished himself, looking up to stare at a silhouette through the smoke.

Covered with a layer of metal, Gajeel stood before him, with no new wounds visible on his body.

"Impossible!"

"Your buddy's axe was delicious!" Gajeel said, swallowing his last bite. "It really was pure metal! Without it, I can assure you that you would have won the battle!"

"Did you eat his teigu?"

And as proof, Gajeel concentrated for a few moments, before bringing out two blades from his forearms, looking like the two parts of Daidara's teigu.

"Interesting! Not only did this teigu give me energy again, but it seems to have merged with my body!"

"You... You're a monster!" roars River, activating his teigu.

Using his very last strength, he concentrated to pull several columns of water out of the ocean, before shouting:

"**JUDGMENT OF THE HEAVENLY WATER DRAGON!**"

Seeing the attack coming at him, Gajeel concentrated before murmuring:

"New technique!"

Turning at full speed, he raised his arms to his sides and used his new blades to create sharp air currents.

"**IRON DRAGON'S SPIRAL!**"

The columns were cut off one by one and exploded to fall onto the boat in the form of droplets.

"_He sliced them?_" wondered River.

Then rushing towards River, Gajeel positioned his arms in a cross before shouting:

"**IRON DRAGON'S GUILLOTINE!**"

And in an instant he found himself behind River, while the latter was left with a huge cross-shaped wound in his abdomen. Unable to hold on, the man finally collapsed, muttering:

"What strength!"

Weakened, too, as he felt most of his wounds open one by one, Gajeel collapsed, unable to make the slightest movement. But as soon as he had time to catch his breath he saw a figure jumping over his body.

"You scum!" roars Nyan, as he positions his flute towards Gajeel. "You're going to pay for this!"

Appearing in his turn, Tatsumi managed to parry his attack with his sword.

"Hey! It's me, your opponent!"

"You're getting annoying!" Nyan roared.

Exerting more force, Nyan managed to eject Tatsumi on his side, who collapsed to the ground, finally falling down with fatigue. Giving him a mocking look, Nyan said:

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never make it to my ankle! I am one of Esdeath-sama's elite men, don't forget that!"

"It doesn't matter who you are! I will never give up!"

"Die!" Nyan shouted.

Nevertheless, before he could strike him, Lily, in his warlike form, parried his attack while affirming:

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me last time!"

"Are you still alive? What the hell are you? A teigu?"

"No, an exceed! But let's stop talking and fight!"

Retreating, while seeing the two opponents start to fight, Tatsumi ends up hearing a voice behind his back.

"Tatsumi!"

"Aniki!" cried Tatsumi, seeing his friend leaning against one of the railings.

With only a stump in place of his leg, Bulat had made a tourniquet, using the sleeve of his sweater. Nevertheless, from the pale look on his face, he had already lost too much blood to fight again.

"Tatsumi, I entrust him to you!" said the warrior, trying Incursio.

"What? Use your teigu, me? But that's impossible! I will never be able to resist the pressure it will exert on my body!"

"You don't have to worry about that! You're strong enough, by my standards!"

"But I'm not in your physical condition!"

"Idiot!" Bulat roars. "Think about all your training! You fought against Akame! You fought against Gajeel! You fought against me! In front of so many strong people, your body only got stronger, day by day! Don't underestimate your talent!"

"But I...!"

"What are you doing now?" suddenly wanted to know, Lily.

Suddenly gaining in height, Nyan now faced him with a muscular body, while saying:

"This is my last trump card! Now I have every chance to beat you!"

Running towards Lily, he then had no trouble getting her to back off, while the overhang tried to parry all the blows he was trying to give him. However, he immediately understood that Nyan wasn't bluffing he had managed to increase his strength tenfold.

"Tatsumi, you have to do it!" Bulat cried, continuing his tender Incursio. "If you use it, I know we can win this battle! You are our last hope!"

"Aniki?"

"But move your ass, you idiot!" Gajeel roars then. "What are you waiting for? To be killed by that transgender?"

Suddenly screaming in pain, Lily was kicked in the abdomen and crashed into a wall. Spitting blood, as his wounds opened, he fell to the ground and regained his small shape.

"Haha!" Nyan laughed. "Next!"

At that moment, knowing he had no other choice, Tatsumi grabbed Incursio and pointed him at Nyan.

"_After Aniki told me all this, there's no way I'm going to disappoint him!_"

The seer wanting to fight, Nyan cried out, running towards him:

"I'm going to kill you, you brat!"

"Go ahead, Tatsumi!" Bulat shouted.

"**INCURSIO!**" shouted the latter at once.

Brilliant then, Incursio transformed himself into a white armor which covered Tatsumi's body. As he expected, he felt as if he suddenly had to bear a pressure of several tons on his shoulders. However, he refused to give up when he felt he was on such a good path.

"What...?" Nyan wondered.

"This is from Aniki, Gajeel, Lily and all the guys you killed!" Tatsumi cried, pointing his fist at him.

Unable to avoid the latter, Nyan felt his blow hit his abdomen before piercing it. Barely able to utter a scream, his body dropped and returned to its original shape.

"And three!" Tatsumi said as his armor disappeared.

Smiling, understanding that he had just won, Gajeel mumbled:

"Well done, kid!"

"I ... I did it?" the boy wondered, looking at the Incursio he was holding in his hand! "Did I really defeat him?"

"Tatsumi!" called him Bulat. "I'm proud of you! From now on, Incursio belongs to you!"

Then, falling on his side, Bulat's body fell to the ground.

"Aniki?" Tatsumi wondered. "ANIKI!"


	19. Goodbye, Aniki !

**Chapter 18**

Kneeling on the ground, Natsu and Gajeel had many wounds on their faces, which had just been done to them by Najenda. Najenda, almost smoking with rage, waved her mechanical arm at them, while Lubbock and Leone struggled to hold her back.

"You fools! What are you looking for in the end? Do you want to get yourself killed or what?"

"Sorry!" apologized the two men, preferring, by far, not to make her any more angry.

"I should slaughter you for your unconsciousness! Gajeel, what did you think you would do with your wounds?"

"Bah what? Until proven otherwise, I beat River!"

"While risking death? Bravo, how clever! The fact that you're still in life is a miracle! However,...!"

A black aura appeared around her as she turned her eyes to Natsu:

"The golden palm of stupidity is yours, Natsu! Do you have something to say?"

Swallowing, Natsu affirmed:

"Uh, I... nobody knows my name and I always had my mask on my face!"

Shouting again, while trying to hit him again, Najenda cried out:

"Be happy, or I would have killed you with my own hands!"

"Sorry!" Natsu repeated.

Sighing, as she bowed to her, Najenda returned to her seat and placed her hand on her forehead.

"I feel that I go have need several boxes of aspirin!"

"But still, what Natsu has done is really incredible!" said Lubbock. "He managed to hit Esdeath! I've never heard of anyone who has performed this miracle before!"

"Even if it was silly, we can congratulate him!" Akame remarked.

"Don't confuse recklessness with courage! If it hadn't been for the arrival of that old bald man, he might very well have been killed! Decidedly, I would have done better to keep Wendy with us!"

And as Gajeel was about to say something, a voice questioned him:

"Excuse me! Is it true that you saved me?"

Gajeel turned around to see Spear at the back of the room, preferring to stay away from the group, Gajeel replied:

"For that, you can say thank you to Lily! He's the one who made it possible for us to escape!"

"And that you killed the three beasts?"

"Only the one who killed your father! The others, it was Tatsumi and Bulat who killed them!"

Hearing this, Spear approached him, before finally bowing to him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much for killing those monsters! I could never have done it alone! If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead!"

Then turning to Lily and Tatsumi, who had a beautiful collection of bandages themselves, she cried out:

"Thank you both too!"

"That... That... I haven't done much!" replied Tatsumi, clenching his fist. "If Bulat hadn't been there, I...!"

"What are you talking about now, you idiot?"

Breathing with difficulty, Bulat suddenly arrived in the hall, while he used a crutch to move forward. Still pale, the man had just had his wound disinfected and was allowed to donate blood. And despite having to rest for a while to recover, he seemed to want to participate in the meeting.

"Aniki? What are you doing? Don't force yourself! You almost died from a hemorrhage earlier!"

"It's nothing at all!" the man replied, letting himself sit against a wall.

Staring at Tatsumi, he cried out:

"I had nothing to do with your victory! Only your talent allowed you to win! And that's why Incursio decided to become your teigu!"

"My... teigu?"

"In any case, despite the fact that the three beasts are dead, there's bad news again!" said Najenda, throwing a newspaper to the ground.

Looking at the first page of the newspaper, all could see two wanted notices showing Natsu and Happy on the first, and Gajeel and Lily, in his warlike form, on the second.

"New members of Night Raid wanted !" read Mine. "What do they hope for when they wear their masks on these wanted notices?"

"The fact that Esdeath knows of their existence is bad news in itself!" said Najenda. "Nevertheless, there is another wanted poster!"

"Hmm?" Mine wondered, turning the page.

Reading it for a few seconds, she cried out:

"But what...?"

Pushing her a little, Spear took the diary from her hands, before looking at the wanted notice, which was none other than her own.

"But how? Why?"

"As soon as the prime minister knew you were still alive, he made the emperor believe that you had helped us kill your father and all the generals killed by Esdeath's men!" Najenda explained to her. "So even if you accuse River and the others of having done it, there is no chance that the emperor will believe you!"

"What? I... I would have wanted my father dead?"

Clenching her fists to the point of tearing the newspaper to shreds, she wanted to know:

"Why? For what purpose would I have done this?"

"The prime minister said that you want to take power and that you have joined the revolutionary army and then sit on the throne!"

Hearing this, Spear suddenly fired out of the room, roaring:

"I'm going to kill him!"

Nevertheless, grabbing her without the slightest problem, Leone questioned her:

"Where do you think you are going?"

"What do you think? I'm going to take the prime minister's head!"

"Don't even think about it! You're hurt! And even if you're healthy, you'll never make it to the throne room alive! All that will happen is your death and the mockery of this scum, once Esdeath or Budo captures or kills you!"

Hearing this, Spear let herself fall to the ground, before hitting the ground again and again.

"Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Keep knocking until her knuckles open, she finally stops before she starts sobbing:

"All my father wanted was to save this empire! Nothing more! Then why?"

Finally stopping her fury on the ground, she asked:

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Suddenly putting her hand on her head, Akame assured her:

"You've done nothing wrong! And nothing to blame yourself for! Your father believed in his ideals, and we can congratulate him for that! If Honest took him as a target, it was because he was a righteous man and against the ideas of this scum! You can be proud of him!"

"Whether I am proud or not, won't bring him back alive!" replied Spear.

"In that case, come and join us!" Najenda suddenly offered.

"Hey?" Spear wondered.

"We now have the same enemy in common! We can therefore be considered allies! The purpose of the Night Raid is to save this empire! And what is your goal?"

Clenching her teeth, Spear spat:

"Kill the one who wanted my father dead!"

"Are you willing to join Night Raid for that?"

"I... I... I...!"

Suddenly wiping away her tears, the young woman got up and stared at Najenda.

"Why did you kill all those people? I'm talking about the nobles and others you've murdered in recent months!"

"Because all these people were corrupt!"

"Is the empire in such a bad state?"

"I've heard your father make speeches about the regression of the Empire since the prime minister arrived! I want you to know it's even worse than he thought!"

"Why? Why is he doing this?"

"To have all the power, of course!"

"And why doesn't anyone stop him?"

"Not to have his head cut off or see his family die in retaliation!" Natsu explained to her, remembering the situation of vice-captain Tero.

Closing in on the point, Spear said:

"My father would have been sick to hear that!"

Staring at Najenda, as she began to cry with hatred, she cried out:

"If I want to honor his memory, I will stop this empire from falling into chaos! Let me be one of you! I want to be part of the Night Raid! From now on, the prime minister will have a good reason to mark this in the newspapers!"

Smiling when she heard that, Najenda reached out her hand and said:

"Glad to learn that not all nobles are just people who can be corrupted!"

"I could never bear to live like that!"

* * *

"Come on, Lubbock!" encouraged Leone, as the boy was doing push-ups. "You're late compared to the others!"

"I... I'm doing what I can!"

"Hey, I'll need someone to train!" exclaimed Mine, as he arrived at the training ground.

Nevertheless, she fell silent, seeing Tatsumi doing push-ups with Akame on his back; Leone on Lubbock's back; Lily, in warrior form, on Gajeel's back and a huge rock on Natsu's back. Doing push-ups in this way, all the guys had found an appropriate handicap for them, while Spear was busy smashing a fighting spear against the trunk of a tree, while carrying weights on her wrists.

"How long have you been training?"

"No idea!" Tatsumi confessed. "I just know that I need to get stronger! When I got Incursio, I realized very quickly that I wasn't yet up to the task of having a teigu! I need to harden my body!"

"Against the three beasts, I wasn't up to the task either!" Gajeel added, clenching his teeth. "If I had been alone, I would have been killed like the last of the weaklings!"

"There's no way I'll run away again from Esdeath or Budo!" Natsu finished. "Next time, I'll beat them to the end!"

"It's nice to hear that!" Najenda said, arriving with a backpack on her back.

The next one, Bulat said:

"I'm proud to be part of your team!"

Still walking with a crutch, the lad was also carrying a heavy bag on his back.

"Boss? Bulat? Going somewhere?"

Sitting on the floor, the disabled man confessed:

"I'm temporarily leaving Night Raid!"

The others were astonished.

Surprised, Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Natsu let go of their concentration enough to be crushed by the weight on their backs.

"What are you talking about, Bulat?" asked Mine. "You can't leave like that!"

"It'll be short!" assured the colossus, looking at his missing leg. "First of all, I'll go somewhere so we can find something to replace my leg! I won't be able to fight like before without rehabilitation classes!"

Then turning to Gajeel, he cried out:

"You saved my life, Gajeel! Therefore, I owe you a debt of gratitude! And I know how to pay it!"

"What do you mean?"

"We've received information about the bald man who sent you here!" Najenda assured.

"What?" Natsu and Happy shouted.

"Is it true?" Wanted to know Lily. "Where is he? And who is he?"

"Nobody knows his name! Nevertheless, several men would have seen him in a region that was once often the target of attacks by barbarians and monsters! But since he settled there, all these attacks have disappeared! No one dares to go near him, but it could be that this miracle is taking place thanks to his powers!"

"So. I'll go there and find him!" Bulat assured. "And I will bring him back! Count on me! And when I do, I'll come back to fight by your side!"

"But Aniki...!" Tatsumi began.

Then handing him Incursio, Bulat said:

"Here, Tatsumi! I entrust him to you!"

"What?"

"As long as I can't control my new leg, Incursio will be more at risk than anything else! Besides, I don't think I need it where I'm going! But you, Tatsumi, this is the weapon for you now! Take it, and fight for Night Raid!"

Taking Incursio, Tatsumi stared at the teigu and finally caught it in his belt.

"Aniki... I won't let you down! I will become strong! As strong as you! No, stronger than you, even!"

Then pointing to Bulat, he defiantly said:

"I would become the most powerful person who could control Incursio!"

"Interesting! I can't wait to see it!"

"Boss, you're also going to look for this man?" Akame wanted to know.

"No, I'm going to the Revolutionary Army HQ! Even though Gajeel has fused his body with Daidara's teigu, we still have two more to deliver! So, I'm leaving the base in Akame's hands!"

She stared at Natsu and Gadjeel, and said:

"If I ever hear that you've made a new dumpling, I promise you'll become my training partners!"

Swallowing then, the two boys said:

"We'll be good, I promise!"

Smiling, on hearing this, Najenda looked at the other members of the Night Raid and cried out:

"Akame, I'm counting on you to protect them all! Mine, get to know all your potential and make Pumpkin's power grow to its fullest! Tatsumi, become stronger and control Incursio as Bulat would! Leone, continue to spy on the enemy forces and provide us with as much information as possible! Spear, even though you're new, I'm counting on you to give your best in every fight! Lubbock...!"

Reflecting for a few moments, while looking at the boy, Najenda ends up leaving without saying anything.

"Hey, what does that mean?" the boy got angry.

"Good luck to all!" exclaimed Bulat, following Najenda. "And don't forget the motto of Night Raid! Practice every day, until the emperor is defeated!"

* * *

Staring at the three tombs facing him, Esdeath laid flowers on the one at River before saying:

"If you are dead, it means you were weak! And it is normal that the weak are eliminated! But even if you were so weak, I must avenge you on your opponents, in your place!"

Turning around to head inside the palace, she finally saw a man holding several documents in his arms.

"Hey!" she stopped him. "Are you the one managing the organization to form my new team?"

"Uh, yes! I was going to have these letters distributed to inform your new soldiers that they must go here immediately!"

Grabbing the documents, Esdeath seemed satisfied to find that he also had the documents on all the soldiers she had considered as "petty fiends". Finally taking the card of the soldier who had caught her attention, she pressed it against the soldier's chest, while informing him:

"In that case, add this woman to the list! Since I can't bring back my old men, I will at least try to find someone who can replace them!"

"Huh? Do you want a seventh member?" the man stared at the poster. "But... it's just a new recruit!"

"A new recruit with potential!" said Esdeath, as she went away. "And a new recruit named Wendy!"


	20. Welcome to the Jaegers team, Wendy !

**Chapter 19**

"I'll get you this time!" cried Lieutenant Furick, lowering his club to Wendy.

"**SKY DRAGON'S FIST!**" cried Wendy, brandishing her fist forward to block Furick's weapon.

And despite using all his strength, the man in front of her grunted as he realized he couldn't lower his gun any further.

"No, not yet!"

Finally throwing his club to the side, Wendy wrapped her arms with wind.

"**SKY DRAGON'S WING!**"

Hit hard by her attack, Furick was ejected into the air, before crashing outside the training ground where he was.

"Wendy's victory!" said one soldier, when he saw his superior being knocked out.

"Fifteen games!" muttered Furick, getting up with difficulty. "And fifteen straight losses! Am I supposed to be humiliated by a common soldier for the rest of my career?"

"You're much stronger and faster than before!" suddenly said Wendy, moving towards him. "The hard training you put yourself through is paying off!"

"Tsss! Shut up!" ordered the lieutenant, picking up his club. "I feel like you feel sorry for me!"

As he was leaving, he cried out:

"Keep practicing, soldier! The day I'm fit to do this, I want to beat you to the best of your ability!"

"Yes, lieutenant!" Wendy assured.

"No, but who's that little girl, at the end?" wanted to know a soldier who had watched the game. "Furick didn't even manage to scratch her in fifteen games!"

"Yeah, and it's the same with all the others! No one here is fit to fight Wendy but Seryu!"

"In that case, it's better for Wendy not to fight her! One wrong word and she could get eaten by her dog! I don't know how she can stay with her!"

"Haven't you heard? I hear she's the one who's starting to lecture her all the time! Since she's been with her, Seryu keeps coming to the prisons to deposit the juvenile delinquents she's captured! Now she only kills those who committed crimes!"

"Seriously? She's not a psychopath anymore?"

"Wendy!" cried a cheerful voice, which froze the two soldiers.

Suddenly arriving to the girl, Seryu put her arm around Wendy's shoulders, before putting a paper in front of her nose.

"We did it! Our justice has been recognized!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Wendy asked her, taking the paper, before reading it.

Immediately, the shock showed on her face, as soon as she read 'We are happy to announce' and 'General Esdeath's new elite group'.

"_Is this... Is this a joke?_"

* * *

Walking merrily, as she had just entered the imperial palace, Seryu was almost singing while Koro walked next to her, and Wendy found herself trailing behind, still having trouble understanding what was going to happen.

"_I'm going to work for General Esdeath? One of the most powerful people in this empire? Is he a Night Raid target? What should I do on my own?_"

"I will work under the orders of the great general Esdeath!" Seryu rejoices. "It's like a dream come true!"

"Eh, do you have any information about our future teammates?"

"Only about one person!" Informed Seryu. "Precisely, we'll see him!"

"Who is he?" Wanted to know Wendy, when she saw Seryu suddenly enter a room.

Upon entering the room, Wendy noticed that it contained a huge laboratory where huge vats of liquids could be seen everywhere, while metal pieces covered the floor and tables of the room.

"What is this place?"

"It's my lab!" a voice behind her back told her.

Turning around, Wendy saw a man behind her holding a piece of paper in his hand. Reading it, he finally threw it away, saying:

"No, the result of this experiment isn't good enough! It's not worthy of my beauty!"

"Who are you?"

"It's the fabulous Dr. Stylish!" Inform Seryu. "He's the one who made my bionic arms! And did even more than that! He too is a vigilante as well as the greatest genius on this planet!"

"Oh, Seryu, you flatter me!" said Stylish, in a vain voice, while passing a hand through his hair.

Then staring at Wendy, he said:

"And you must be Wendy, whom Seryu keeps telling me about!"

Looking at her from every angle for a few moments, he sighed before declaring:

"No, I'm not interested in your body at all! You don't have the necessary qualities for my talent to improve your style!"

"Huh?" Wendy wondered.

"_Is he a pervert?_"

"Doctor, are you ready? We should be in the conference room by now!"

"Beauty knows how to make you wait!" said the man. "As they often say, the best is for last! By the way, I guess you must be happy to be part of this group, since our mission will be to fight Night Raid!"

Smiling gloomily, Seryu suddenly grabbed a knife and put it behind his head. Cutting off a large part of her hair, which fell on Koro, she said:

"Last time we met; I couldn't finish the job! Nevertheless, I'm going to change in order to become stronger! Thus, justice will triumph!"

"Perfect!" assured Stylish. "After all, we must never forget that the bandits are only the vermin of this country! They have no beauty and it is natural to see them perish! That's how I taught you to treat your enemies, Seryu!"

Hearing him, Wendy cast a suspicious glance at him, seeing that she was already against the desire to work with him.

"_What kind of way is that to think? It's even creepier than Seryu's justice before I met her!_"

* * *

"You won't get my sweets!" Kurome said, protecting her last ones with her arms.

"_Who are these guys?_" Wanted to know Wave, as he tried to greet the girl. "_First a man with a mask that could scare anyone and now a paranoid girl! Who's next?_"

Suddenly, the door of the meeting room opened, and Seryu and Koro were seated in front of it, while each member of the duo saluted militarily.

"Good day to all! I've been reassigned from the capital's defense forces! I'm Seryu and he's Koro!"

"_A normal person?_" Wave wondered.

Nevertheless, his hope was short-lived, when he saw the girl throwing rose petals in front of the entrance of the room. Taking advantage of the fact that the petals were falling around him, Stylish entered the room and said:

"First impressions are important! And even more so for an elegant man like me!"

"_Who's that weirdo?_" Wanted to know Wave.

"Oh, but what do I see?" Wanted to know Stylish, examining Wave. "Here is a most remarkable specimen which can become even more beautiful with my talent!"

"_Is he interested in me, too? I want to get out of here!_"

"Uh... Hell... Hello!"

Trying to appear confident, Wendy entered the room, but couldn't help but babble a little as she introduced herself.

This time, seeing Wendy at the front door, Wave couldn't help but say:

"What is a child doing here? It can't be! I'm in the wrong room! Where can I find the members of the task force?"

"Uh... no, I'm also one of your teammates!" Wendy assured, trying to hide her shyness.

Suddenly, seeing Bols staring at her under his mask, Wendy seemed frightened by his face, and just sat down at full speed, as Wave had done, seeing that Bols was going to work with her.

Sitting near Kurome, she saw him continuing to eat her candy without paying attention to the newcomers. In fact, her presence strongly reminded her of Akame.

"_A sword at her belt; black hair and an attraction for food! Even her smell resembles Akame's!_"

"Good morning to you all!" cried Run, coming in his turn. "My name is Run, nice to meet you."

"_A real normal person!_" Wave remarked, taking her hand before shaking it.

As Wendy was about to imitate him, she saw a glass of tea being placed in front of her, while Bols said:

"I... I made some tea, if you're interested!"

Putting the glasses on the table, he said:

"I'm sorry I haven't said anything before, I'm very nervous and I'm not very comfortable with strangers! Sorry if I have to behave like this!"

"_He's like me!_" Wendy understood, noting that she was the only one from Fairy Tail to have inherited this personality. "_I don't want to make fun of his but his body doesn't match his character at all!_"

"Actually, I'm Bols, from the cremation crew! And if you want to know more about me, I especially love cooking, and even though I'm a soldier ready to obey orders, I'm not a big fan of combat!"

Hearing this, Wendy suddenly began to shake her hands, before she almost felt like crying.

"_At last! I had to go to another world to meet someone with a personality similar to mine! He might be my counterpart in this world!_"

Opening then, the door of room left place to a masked woman, who shouted:

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Hm?" said Wave, advancing towards her. "We have been called for a special mission!"

Wave kicked himself backwards, and had no time to defend himself.

"Letting your guard down is tantamount to wanting to get yourself killed!" said the stranger, then running towards Run.

Trying to give her several kicks, she seemed surprised to see her dodge them without much difficulty.

"_Hmm, here's one less clumsy than the others!_"

"Wendy, let's go!"

"Okay, let's go!"

"Huh?" the masked woman wondered as she turned around.

"**VERNIER!**" cried Wendy then.

Surrounded by two spheres of wind, Seryu's feet propelled her at full speed towards the enemy. Thinking that she had the bad idea of attacking her head-on, she was surprised to see her jump over her, before landing behind her and pretending to attack her in the back. Throwing a punch, Seryu opened her eyes, when the stranger managed to grab her, placing her arm behind her back.

"How?"

Smiling behind her mask, her opponent turned on herself, taking Seryu with her, before dropping her. Fusing then, the soldier's body hit Koro's body, while her teigu came to help her, and Wendy.

Seeing this small world being put down, Kurome intervened in her turn and drew her sword, to hit the enemy in the face. Having barely enough time to step back to avoid being hurt, the latter affirmed, while part of her mask fell to the ground:

"Splendid! Behold, Yatsufusa!"

"General Esdeath?" wondered Bols, recognizing her face.

"What... What does that mean?" wondered Wave, as he rose to his feet.

"_She put that man and Seryu down as if nothing had happened!_" Wendy thought, seeing the young woman remove what was left of her mask. "_She's strong! Her power level must be close to Erza's!_"

* * *

"Could you stop fidgeting around?" wanted to know Stylish.

"Sorry!" excused Bols, loosening his tie, before redoing the collar of the luxurious suit he was wearing. "I'm not used to wearing this kind of clothing!"

"With this we look more like a group of bodyguards than anything else!" remarked Wendy. "I feel like we're going to a business dinner!"

Smiling, hearing that, Esdeath said:

"It is! We are going to a party, after our audience with his majesty!"

"What?" wondered Wave. "Wait, wait! First there was that strange test, in the meeting room! And now we're going to see the emperor? My God, that's too much in one day!"

"I admit it's a pretty fast schedule for a first day!" remarked Run.

"We'll just get rid of all the boring stuff quickly!" Esdeath explained.

"By the way, if I may say so, Esdeath-sama, there seems to have been a mistake in the information I heard about our group!" said Stylish.

"Hmm? What information?"

"I got wind that our group was going to be ten people! But there are only eight of us! Is that normal?"

"River, Daidara and Nyan!" said Esdeath. "These are the three people who should have been part of our group! Nevertheless, all three of them died a few days ago!"

"Huh?" Seryu wondered. "How could three elite warriors like them die?"

"That's strange!" Wendy remarked, making a quick calculation in her head. "With them, there would be eleven of us!"

"Yes, because you weren't originally planned in the team!" Esdeath confessed, staring at the child. "You are here to 'replace' those three!"

"Should I consider myself a spare tire?"

"I don't know, myself! According to your file, you have some interesting powers! You can control the wind and heal wounds... without teigu !"

"What?" Wave wondered, staring at Wendy. "Can she do that on her own?"

"Wendy is like a magician!" Seryu taught her, bringing the child closer to her. "Surely the gods gave her powers to bring about justice! These powers are great in battle!"

"I grant this point!" Esdeath confessed. "Wendy, you can most likely be very useful to our group and be a decisive support person!"

"In that case, why was she chosen last?" wanted to know Run.

"She's not made to kill people!" Esdeath explained, in a frustrated tone. "Now, our band will essentially fight Night Raid and killing them will surely happen frequently!"

Staring at Wendy with an icy stare, Esdeath said:

"I've finally taken you in, but I have no idea if it's a good or a bad idea!"

"In either case, should I feel honored to have been chosen to work under you?"

"Aren't you?"

"At the moment, I'm not thrilled about it anymore than that!"

Hearing this, the other members couldn't hide the surprise in their eyes, while Wendy had just expressed unhappiness with the promotion that Esdeath was offering her. Yet, instead of getting angry, she smiled and said:

"Well, I've rarely seen recruits with as much guts as you! Once you grow up, I wonder what you'll be!"

Then she stopped smiling and gave Wendy another frosty look, saying:

"When I'm not in a good mood, that kind of answer might upset me! So, it's better for you to know your limits immediately! Understood, Wendy?"

"Yes ... Esdeath-sama!" said the child, while mumbling the last part of her sentence.

Wanting to lighten the mood, Bols wanted to know:

"By the way, does our group have a name?"

"We need something beautiful to represent us!" said Stylish.

"We are a unique force in the army, charged with finding and eradicating groups of enemies from the empire! We will therefore be the special police unit known as the Jaegers!"

* * *

Entering a large hall, the Jaegers eventually found themselves surrounded by two lines of guards, perfectly aligned on the sides, while a throne faced them. Sitting on the throne was a young boy with a crown on his head and a scepter in his hand.

Just seeing this, Wendy understood:

"_Is he the emperor? Then what the waiter told us the other day was true!_"

Seeing Esdeath and the others begin to kneel in respect, Wendy quickly did the same, while her new superior said:

"Your highness, as you have asked me, I present to you here the people who will bring order to the city under my command and ensure the end of the Night Raid!"

"Well done, General Esdeath!" said the child, looking at the Jaegers in turn. "I am convinced that each one of them has an incredible potential to have attracted your ...!"

He then fell silent, staring at Wendy, and seemed surprised to see a child his age among Esdeath's group. Nevertheless, being himself the emperor, while being a simple child, he preferred to keep quiet, before declaring:

"I thank you all for protecting the empire and I congratulate you on your journey that has brought you here! Being here right now shows that you are exceptional soldiers! I hope, for all of you, that you will be able to stop the carnage that Night Raid has been organizing for the last few months, and that the capital can once again find peace!"

When Wendy heard this, she seemed surprised, while the emperor seemed to speak in all sincerity, with a smile that revealed neither lies, nor arrogance, nor avarice. It was as if he wanted good, while ignoring the identity of true evil.

"_Is he a bit like Seryu?_"

Yet, feeling a shadow behind the boy, Wendy dared to stare at the back of his seat, only to see a large silhouette move until she was next to the royal seat.

"Well, well, well! Looks like the new Esdeath team is formed!"

Biting into a piece of meat, Honest said:

"Hope these will do us better than your last soldiers on your last mission, my dear!"

Simply staring at Honest, with an icy gaze, Esdeath ends up smiling sadly at him before assuring him:

"You should watch your diet, dear prime minister! A heart problem happens so quickly... or even another little accident!"

Feeling an icy draught spreading throughout the room, no one dared to say a word, while Esdeath clearly demanded that Honest shouldn't say another word that would have the use of putting her down again.

"_Is he the prime minister?_" Wendy wondered. "_Given his belly, he certainly doesn't suffer from money!_"

Seeing him staring at Esdeath, he finally saw her begin to smile cruelly at her, while his eyes showed nothing but pure cruelty. Honestly, Wendy felt as if she saw a face to face with an ice dragon and a huge snake coming out of nowhere. Either way, both were terrifying in their own way.

"_What the hell am I doing here? What the hell am I doing here? Natsu, come get me!_" "


	21. Talk about Akame while eating a steak !

**Chapter 20**

After a full half hour in which the emperor had encouraged the Jaegers in their future mission, while the prime minister supervised every word he said, the group was finally able to take its leave. And while Seryu left to join Stylish in his laboratory, Wendy preferred to walk around the palace before finally going to the kitchen. No sooner had she entered to the kitchen than she saw Bols and Wave cooking the fish and seafood he had brought back. And from the smell that was spreading through the room, the result was going to be a delicious dish.

"Do you make your own food?"

"Hmm?" said Bols, turning his face towards her. "Yes! After all, I love to cook!"

Seeing him then, Wendy couldn't repress a smile, seeing the apron with the bear cub's head on it. Unable to hold back any longer, she left in a big laugh that surprised the man:

"Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing!" Wendy assured, trying to calm down. "It's just that your looks don't match your character at all!"

"My character?"

"I don't want to be mean, Bols, but I must confess that your mask scared me when I first saw you and the fact that you kept silent made me uncomfortable!" confessed Wendy. "Nevertheless, seeing you do and hearing you talk, I think you look a lot like me!"

"Oh yes?" the man wondered. "Nevertheless, I...!"

Turning suddenly to Wave, who was about to add a new ingredient to their preparation, he cried out:

"Wave, the spinach must be put in last! It's still too early to put it in the dish!"

"_You sound like a mother talking to her son!_" Wave and Wendy thought.

Finally, Wave smiled and said:

"Like Wendy, I'm amazed! Ultimately, you should never trust someone's appearance! You seem to be a very nice person!"

"No!" replied Bols, putting down his knife. "I'm not a nice person, far from it!"

"Huh?"

"To tell the truth, I must have committed enough crimes that the gates of heaven would be closed to me forever, even if I became the greatest of saints!"

"_What is he talking about?_" Wendy wondered.

* * *

Arriving in the dining room, helping Wave and Bols carry different dishes, Wendy ends up putting everything on the table. Already sitting on a chair, Kurome was simply playing with Koro, waving a feather in front of his face. Nevertheless, of the two, she seemed to be the only one having fun, while Koro seemed more frustrated by not being able to catch the feather with his tiny paws.

"By the way, Esdeath-sama, what do you do in your spare time?" Seryu wanted to know, sitting not far from the general.

"I keep busy by hunting and torturing the criminals I capture!" Esdeath learned, in a most serious tone.

"_She's scary!_" remarked Wendy, sitting near Seryu.

"But right now, I'm devoting all my time to finding true love!"

"True love?" the girls in the hall were surprised.

"The great General Esdeath, known for her strength and cruelty without equal, is looking for love?" repeated Run, smiling somewhat. "This, for a surprise, is a surprise!"

"That isn't surprising!" replied Stylish. "Who has never wanted to discover his other half, which must represent us to our true worth? But I doubt if I can find anyone as handsome as I am!"

"Do you have any idea how to find the person you like?" Wanted to know Wave.

"Um... I have my own idea!" said Esdeath.

* * *

"Aren't you a little too comfortable?" Tatsumi wanted to know, seeing Natsu and Leone slumped on a couch in front of him.

"This is the secret base of my shop!" Lubbock said, as he stood behind Tatsumi. "It's one of the few places in the capital where we can talk without fear of having someone on our backs!"

Then taking a stack of papers from a table, he looked at them one by one and said:

"Mine and Spear each have a poster showing their faces! For Natsu and Gadjeel, as long as they're not with their cats and change their clothes, it should still pass!"

"Phew, I'm really glad I didn't get spotted on the boat, then!" confessed Tatsumi. "I don't want to have to stay hidden for the rest of my life!"

"Yes, especially as this isn't the time to be spotted at all!" said Leone, looking serious again. "The Jaegers are out!"

"The Jaegers?" Natsu repeated.

"Don't you know?" Lubbock wondered, taking an envelope out from under his clothes. "It's a new police squad led by Esdeath! And the worst part...!"

Opening the letter, he presented its contents to the others, saying:

"According to her latest report, Wendy is now one of them!"

"What?" surprised all the others.

"And it seems that she is the only person who doesn't have teigu! So, we now have several enemies, with teigus, including Esdeath and the girl who attacked Sheele and Mine! Basically, it's not a team of little jokes !"

"And the other lightning guy?" Wanted to know Natsu. "Is he part of the team?"

"Budo? You'll never see him collaborating with Esdeath! They get along like dog and cat! Moreover, he spends most of his time protecting the emperor day and night, which makes the latter completely untouchable!"

"Tsss!" said Natsu. "Anyway, I would infiltrate, one day or another in this castle! Then, I would beat this guy and Esdeath!"

"Carelessness makes you stupid!" laughed Leone.

"Eh, what?"

"Oh, by the way!" cried Lubbock, pointing to a poster. "There's a tournament that's organized for amateurs! And there's a reward at stake!"

"Fight ? " Tatsumi asked, taking the poster.

"What? A tournament! So great!" Natsu rejoiced. "It's going to give me some exercise!"

"Natsu! Esdeath is supervising the tournament! And it's by fighting in front of her that you'll have the best chance to make you spot ! I was speaking for Tatsumi, not you!"

"What? But it's not fair!"

"That's what happens when you don't obey the boss's orders!" laughed Leone.

Then Natsu got up and left, saying:

"If it's like that, I'm going to walk around a bit to see if I can't find something to eat!"

"In that case, be discreet!"

"Yes, don't worry!"

* * *

Smelling the air, Natsu ends up stopping in front of a restaurant specializing in grilling.

"Ok, I'm going to stop here!" he decided, as he entered.

Heading towards the counter, Natsu sat down on a stool and exclaimed:

"Boss, I'd like five steaks, well grilled, to start with!"

"To begin with...?" a cook wondered behind the counter, while displaying a small smile. "Do you really think you're going to be hungry again after that, kid?"

"No worries!"

"Okay, then five steaks! Five!"

* * *

Eating a piece of meat, Natsu exclaimed:

"Delicious! That's a real little pleasure in life!"

"Glad to hear it, kid!" said the cook, starting to give him another steak. "Tell me, are you from around here? I've never had you around here before!"

"I live outside the capital!"

"Outside?"

"Yep! I live in the country and everything, and I can train as much as I want there!"

"Oh, you're some kind of hermit!"

Seeing Natsu gulp down his third steak without a problem, the man questioned him:

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Hm?" Natsu wondered, before thinking. "Well, knowing that it's past noon, it's been four hours since I had breakfast! Why?"

"For nothing!" assured the cook, with a drop of sweat in the back of his head.

And while he was busy cooking another steak, someone settled down near Natsu. Looking up, the cook attributed a long smile to the newcomer, while asking:

"What would you like to do today?"

Smelling the air, Kurome suddenly began to salivate as she pointed to the half-eaten steak Natsu had on his plate.

"I want that! I want ten steaks like that!"

"But of course!" assured the man. "Just wait a few minutes!"

"I have a real treat!" Natsu said, preparing to eat half of her steak in one bite. "Me too, I want some more!"

Still, as he ate it, Natsu noticed a strange feeling. Turning his face, he saw Kurome staring at him. However, the saliva flowing from the corner of her mouth, it was his food that caught her attention.

Wanting to confirm this, Natsu raised his stake in the air and Kurome followed him with her eyes. Natsu then fidgeted with his food, Kurome did the same with her face, not losing her target for a moment with her eyes. She looked like a dog begging.

Finally, with a sigh, Natsu put his steak back on her plate, before pushing it in front of Kurome.

"What...?" she wondered.

"I can wait until my next steak comes!" Natsu assured her.

Immediately, plunged her head towards the plate, Kurome gobbled up the steak in an instant and swallowed it in the next second.

"Thank you!" she said, then, while passing a handkerchief over her lips.

"You eat even faster than me!" Natsu cried.

Then, looking at her more attentively, he said:

"Hey, you look just like Akame!"

Hearing her sister's name, Kurome glanced at him in amazement before putting her hand on the handle of her sword:

"Do you know her?"

"Huh? Uh... no, no, no, no, no!" Natsu assured, seeing her draw her sword. "It's just that I saw so many posters of her in town that I felt like you were her!"

Staring at him, Kurome seemed skeptical of his answer. However, she finally put away her sword, before putting herself back in her place. Doing the same, Natsu questioned her:

"Is he a member of your family?"

"My sister!"

"Oh? Then I guess you must love her a lot!"

"Yes!" Kurome assured him. "So much so that I'm going to kill her to be with me, forever!"

"Ah, okay!" Natsu said, with a smile. "Uh... wait a second! WHAT? What are you talking about?"

"Akame and I were sold to people in the empire, who raised us as assassins! Nevertheless, Onee-san ended up leaving one day and joining the revolutionary army! She left me all alone, in the hands of those guys!"

Clenching her teeth, she cried out:

"Onee-san and I will never be separated again! Once we meet again, I will make sure that we will stay together forever!"

"By killing her? I think you've lost it, girl!"

"I'll resurrect her, using my teigu and...!"

"That's not what being a family is all about!" Natsu roars suddenly.

" Hum ? " Kurome wondered, looking at him.

"Even if you want to resurrect her afterwards, which sister are you to want to kill your own sister?" wanted to know Natsu. "In a family, we have to help each other, not the other way around!"

"Shut up!" Kurome ordered him. "You don't know anything about me or the evil Onee-san brought me by abandoning me! She was the only person who protected me; who really loved me; who was always there when I was afraid! But one day, she left... and left me alone! Alone in the face of the horrors of the world I was living in!"

Seeing her gnashing her teeth, Natsu let her go on, while she affirmed:

"But I can't hate her! I want to be with Onee-san and I don't want her to leave without me ever again! I just...!"

She fell silent when she felt Natsu hit her above her head with the edge of his hand. It wasn't strong. Just enough to make her look at him.

"It's not by behaving like that that your sister will want to be with you! What you're saying, it just sounds like some kind of sister fight! And you must solve this problem with words or with fists ! But never to killing each other ! Never forget that, the family is sacred to each other!"

"Sacred?" Kurome wondered. "But she...!"

"In my family, one of our own betrayed us at some point!" said Natsu. "His name was Laxus and he wanted to become the leader by the force! To do so, he didn't hesitate to oppose the one we all considered our father! And, because of that, he was banished! For everyone, in spite of his betrayal, this was accepted with sadness instead of joy! Then Laxus finally came back to help us when we were in danger! He himself then understood that he should always defend his family and not let them down!"

Turning to Kurome, he said with a big smile:

"Next time you see your sister, try to make her understand how you feel without her! And maybe you can be reunited again!"

"Impossible!" Kurome replied. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop my sister from being killed!"

"And why is that?"

"Because she's part of the Night Raid and I'm a Jaeger!"

"Here are your steaks!" suddenly announced the cook, with two plates in his hands.

Nevertheless, barely listening to him, Natsu was staring at Kurome, remembering what Lubbock had taught her.

"_It's the special police Wendy's got herself into!_"

"What should I do then?" Kurome wanted to know.

Natsu was silent and finally resumed his meal, and swallowed a steak. Then, finally, he sighed:

"I admit it's a difficult choice! Your new group ... do you consider it as another family?"

"It's too early for me to consider it so!"

"Then ask yourself this! Who is the most important thing to you? Your sister or the Jaegers?"

"Do you realize you seem to be trying to corrupt me and force me to betray the Empire?"

"You do what you want!" assured Natsu, finishing his plate. "Your business with your sister doesn't concern me! I just advised you in my own way! Thank you, for the meal!"

Digging through his pants to find a small purse, Natsu suddenly became horrified when he noticed that it wasn't in his place anymore.

"_What...? Where's my money? Don't tell me that Leone has gone through my pockets again without me noticing!_"

"What's wrong, kid?" The cook asked him. "Do you even have enough money to pay for it?"

"Uh, actually, I...!"

Suddenly putting an empty plate in front of her, Kurome searched her pockets for several gold coins. Putting them on the counter, she said:

"Here's to the meal... and to his meal!"

"Eh?" Natsu wondered.

"It's for the steak you gave me!" Kurome said simply, as she left. "And for your advice! Nevertheless...!"

Stopping in front of the restaurant opening, she said:

"Onee-san made me suffer too much, for me to explain it to her in simple words!"

Then she left.

* * *

"An emergency meeting?" Wendy wondered, as she was standing in one of the corridors of the palace.

"Indeed!" approved Run. "Esdeath-sama wants to see everyone in the dining room as soon as possible! I'll go tell Bols! On your side, can you go and see Seryu and Stylish, please?"

"Of course!" Wendy assured him. "Seryu told me that she was just about to get a new modification of her arms! I wonder how it'll turn out!"

"A modification?" Run wondered. "From Stylish, we can expect anything! Well, we'll see when the time comes!"

Seeing him leave, Wendy did the same and immediately went to Stylish's laboratory. Putting her hand on the handle, she suddenly heard the doctor's voice ask:

"What do you think of the 'judgment of the ten kings' that I have just incorporated into her body?"

"That's great!" Seryu assured. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Dr. Stylish!"

"The fact that you were able to endure the experiments shows that you are a soldier full of talent! So, you are worthy to use all your full powers!"

"For that, no worries! I will show no mercy in the face of Night Raid! With my weapons of justice, nothing can stop me!"

"_Weapons?_" Wendy wondered. "_What is she talking about?_"

Moaning suddenly in pain, Seryu put one hand to her forehead and sat down on a seat.

"Anything wrong?" Stylish asked her.

"No, nothing! Just the head still spinning a little!"

"My operation must have tired you out!" Stylish explained. "But now, with this bomb in your head, you'll be able to eradicate all evil from this planet!"

Suddenly opening the door on the fly, Wendy cried out:

"A bomb? What are you talking about?"

"Wendy?" Seryu wondered.

"What do you want?" Stylish asked her.

"What's this story about the bomb you planted in her head?" Wendy wanted to know, as she walked towards him. "Tell me it was a joke on your part!"

"Huh? Of course not! Thanks to my skills, and that bomb, I was able to make Seryu completely perfect! And now her justice can...!"

Suddenly hitting him in the face, Wendy's foot saw him fall against a wall, at the other end of his laboratory.

"You scum!" roared Wendy, out of her. "How could you do something so dangerous?"

"Wendy?" Seryu wondered. "But why did you do that? The doctor wasn't doing anything wrong!"

"Huh?" Wendy said, turning towards her. "He put a bomb in your head! What more do you need to make you understand that he's a madman? Imagine that this operation had killed you! Or that the bomb exploded without your knowledge! It represents a constant risk to your life! Seryu, how could you accept that?"

"I did it for justice!" Seryu taught her, suddenly displaying her psychopathic smile. "With that, Night Raid will be annihilated with no problem! They'll never be able to win! And that way I'll be able to avenge my master Ogre!"

A slap sounded in the room. Looking at the scene, Koro should have attacked immediately when he saw a person hitting his mistress. However, he seemed confused when he noticed that the person who had just slapped her was none other than Wendy. For the child, it was time to stop pretending to appreciate the girl's behavior.

Aghast, too, Seryu put her hand to her sore cheek, while Wendy stared angrily at her:

"Doesn't your life mean anything to you? Seryu, you're completely crazy!"

"Crazy? How am I crazy to want to eradicate evil?!"

"You don't eradicate evil!" Wendy suddenly said. "You've become evil! All because of that bastard Ogre and that guy with glasses who claims to be a doctor!"

Then grabbing her by the top of her dress, Seryu lifted her up to her height, with a raging face:

"How dare you insult them? I forbid you to speak ill of my master and mentor!"

"Seryu...!" Wendy whispered, staring into her eyes. "Your justice is but an illusion! You know what I think! I feel that all you want, deep down inside, is just to kill as many people as possible! You disgust me!"

That's all it took for Seryu's fist to hit her and send her flying away. Yet, managing to stabilize herself, Wendy landed on her feet, facing Seryu, who displayed a face deformed by rage.

"What did you dare to say? I defend all the innocents in this city and my dream is that every one of them can live in peace! I am...! I am...! I am a member of the justice system!"

Staring at her without saying anything, Wendy ended up wiping the blood from her mouth, before finally leaving the room.

"You're so blind that talking to you won't change anything! But I guess this means the end of our friendship!"

Passing by Stylish, who was getting up with difficulty, she barely looked at him, and said:

"If you ever have another such experience, I will kill you!"

The doctor was astonished to see an ounce of hatred in Wendy's eyes.

"Ah also, Esdeath-sama wants everyone to gather in the dining room! So, hurry up!"


	22. Follow your own beliefs !

**Chapter 21**

"Can I ask what happened to you?"

Opening the door to the dining room, Kurome was the last to join the group, and fastely noticed that there was some tension in the room. For while Esdeath had finished tying someone to a chair, Bols was busy passing a disinfectant over Stylish's nose, which seemed to have doubled in volume. Stylish cried out:

"Ouch! It hurts!"

"Stay still!" advised Bols, continuing his treatment.

Looking at Wendy, with a bruise on her right cheek, and Seryu, with a red mark on her left cheek, Wave wanted to know:

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Humph!" simply did the two girls turning their heads in two different directions.

"_They argued!_" they understood the others, seeing them act like that.

Yet, despite her real resentment of Seryu, Wendy couldn't help but focus more on Tatsumi's unconscious body in front of her.

"_What's he doing here? Has Esdeath managed to find out that he's part of the Night Raid?_"

Waking up at that moment, Tatsumi opened his eyes to see the entire small group in front of him.

"What...?"

"_I've been captured by the enemy?_" he wondered.

"Who's he?" Wanted to know about Kurome.

"The real question is... why does he have the collar around his neck?" Wave retorted.

"Everyone, this is Tatsumi!" cried Esdeath, standing beside him. "From today he becomes a substitute member of the Jaegers, as well as my lover!"

If anyone was drinking, he would surely spit out what was in his mouth when he heard it. Whether it was the Jaegers, or Tatsumi himself, this was a shock to everyone.

"Your lover?"

"That still doesn't explain his necklace." replied Wave.

"Hm? Well, this last one shows how Tatsumi is a special person in my eyes!"

"So, you seem to define him more as a vulgar dog!"

"He's right!" said Run. "In my opinion, it would be better for Tatsumi to be made more comfortable! And to be treated... like a human!"

"Hmm... maybe that's true!" said Esdeath, finally removing Tatsumi's necklace. "That's it!"

Finally getting a bandage over his nose, Stylish asked:

"I knew you were looking for true love! But why did you choose him?"

"Tatsumi is a strong and able person!" said Esdeath. "Therefore, he will be an ideal lover to fight by my side!"

"Uh...!" the boy said, as if to attract attention. "I don't want to seem unreasonable or anything but... I never said 'yes', me!"

"Hm?"

"What I mean is... of course, I'm honored by your request but... I'm not interested in working in the army! And as for marriage...!"

Suddenly drawing her sword, Esdeath made a swift movement which paralyzed the boy. Yet, instead of feeling any pain, he found that his strings had been cut, freeing him.

"As I see it, I shall have to tame my lover properly if he is to be a good companion!"

Turning to her companions, she asked:

"By the way, are either of you in a relationship?"

Suddenly raising his hand, Bols drew all the attention to him, while everyone almost wanted to shout "seriously".

"Are you a couple?" Seryu wondered.

"Yes, for six years! With a woman so wonderful that I don't deserve her love! We even had a little girl!"

"Well, then, I'll need you to give me some love advice!"

"No, but you'll listen to me in the end?" Tatsumi said.

"Well, it's time to prepare a feast for our new recruit!"

"Yeah!" the Jaegers cried out.

"_They' re doing as they please!_" Tatsumi remarked, almost wanting to cry. "_They're just like the other members of my group!_"

"By the way, I'm Wave!" cried the boy suddenly, introducing himself to Tatsumi. "Happy to make your acquaintance! While we're at it, I also wanted to congratulate you on your performance at the tournament! Esdeath-sama is right, you are full of talent!"

"Uh ... thank you!" said Tatsumi, surprised by the boy's kindness.

"Indeed, there are few warriors with the same potential as you!" said Run. "My name is Run!"

"Eh... Nice to meet you!"

"If you're one of us now, I hope we can be good comrades!" Seryu shouted, placing herself in front of him, with Koro in her arms. "I'm Seryu and he's Koro! We're strong fighters of the justice!"

Seeing Tatsumi keep silent, Wendy understood that he hated Seryu because of her fight with Sheele. And apparently this meant the girl was still in a deep coma.

"Let's fight against evil together!" Seryu declared.

"Y... Yes!" Tatsumi said, preferring not to add anything else.

"I am Bols!" added the lad. "I may not look it, but you can trust me and come to me at the slightest problem! I'll be happy to help you!"

"_Help me get out of here, for starters!_" Tatsumi wanted to ask him.

But before he had a chance to say anything, Stylish stood up in front of Tatsumi and said:

"I see potential in you! Yes, with a simple glance, I am sure I can tell that you could become a splendid person!"

Then, reaching out his hand to his face, he said:

"Yes, with my skill and your strength, we can...!"

Suddenly grabbing his hand, Wendy ended up sweeping it away from Tatsumi's face, to the great frustration of the doctor. Nevertheless, preferring not to take any more care of him, Wendy introduced herself:

"My name is Wendy! Nice to meet you, Tatsumi!"

"So, did I!" assured the boy, while sensing some tension between Wendy and Stylish.

"_Their group had just formed and now the trouble began! If Wendy wasn't involved, it might make me happier!_"

"Esdeath-sama!" cried a guard suddenly as he entered the room. "As agreed, I have completed the report concerning the area around lake Gyogan!"

"Very well! The timing is perfect!" said Esdeath, with a look betraying a form of sadism. "Jaegers... your first real job has just presented itself!"

Then she walked to the table in the room and placed a card on the table, saying:

"We have recently been informed of a fortress inhabited by bandits near lake Gyogan!"

"Hm?" said Seryu, staring at the map. "Isn't that where we suspect many bandits have gone to find a refuge outside the capital?"

"I've heard about that, too!" said Stylish. "This place would contain more than a hundred bandits! Nevertheless, I think it should be left to the imperial army! We are a secret police force only aiming to attack Night Raid!"

"A little training from time to time won't hurt anyone!" replied Esdeath. "And this will be the perfect time for me to see your abilities in action!"

"And what is the plan?" Wave asked her.

"Let's go and kill everyone!" Esdeath simply assured.

"What if the enemy surrenders?" asked Bols.

"Abandonment is a sign of weakness and it is the law of nature to exterminate the weakest! To put it plainly, I want no prisoners!"

Looking at her seven comrades and Tatsumi, Esdeath cried out:

"This kind of mission will be a drill for our real fight against Night Raid! From now on, you'll have to be ready to kill all your enemies in due time! Are you ready for that?"

"For justice, I'll slaughter anyone!" Seryu assured, with a smile of joy on her face, while Koro jumped at her feet.

"I'm a soldier! So, I'll follow orders!" Bols added, with a serious voice. "Even if I have to kill my enemies for that!"

"I too am used to following orders!" cried Kurome, seizing the sheath of her teigu. "And I'm also used to killing all my enemies!"

"Before I joined the army, I was sponsored by a great man working in the navy!" Wave learned. "And to repay my debt to him, I promised to protect this country no matter what!"

"To make my wishes come true, I wish to rise higher and higher!" ended Run. "Even if it means I won't do the purest deeds!"

Listening to them, Esdeath finally turned to Stylish and Wendy:

"And you two?"

"Since I have seen you, I have always wanted one thing!" said Stylish, with a true talent for oratory. "Continue examining you, while following in your footsteps! And for that I shall be ready for all! Even to kill strangers!"

Smiling in turn, Wendy stared at Esdeath, for a few seconds, before finally confessing:

"When it comes to me, as you must suspect, ... I won't kill anyone!"

As in their last discussion, there was a new silence as Esdeath and Wendy faced each other. Finally, simply lowering her gaze on her, Esdeath questioned her:

"Take me out of doubt, do you understand these guys are bandits?"

"Indeed!"

"And you don't want to do anything against them?"

"I never said that!" said Wendy. "If you say, right now, that you are going to see them to capture them and put them in prison, I would immediately agree to help you! However, killing them is something else! Even if they are bad people, I know that many of them could change, if we show them the way! As a special police force of the empire, I am convinced that we will be able to improve the state of the capital, thinking like that, rather than purging evil in your way!"

"Are you questioning my leadership?"

"No! I question the judgment of this empire! I even have the wrong impression that we're fighting the wrong enemy!"

"And who do you think the real enemy is?"

"The empire itself!" Wendy assured, without batting an eyelid.

This time, different expressions appeared on the faces of the other residents in the room. Kurome was standing there, just eating a cake; Wave had his eyes and mouth wide open; Run was listening to Wendy's words, but seemed pensive; Bols was trying in vain to find something to say to change the discussion; Seryu stared at Wendy with a simple black look; Stylish put his hand in front of his mouth to hide his smile, feasting in advance on the correction the child would receive, and Tatsumi wondered if Wendy would break her cover by confronting Esdeath.

Esdeath continued to look at Wendy and eventually raised her hand to her. Immediately, a spear of ice appeared and went straight to Wendy's face. Wendy stood still and let the spear graze her face, cutting her cheek slightly, before piercing the wall behind her.

She didn't blink for a moment. Still, Wendy was dying of fear. In case of a fight, she was convinced that Esdeath could defeat her. Nevertheless, there was no way Wendy would show her. Now that she had openly defied her general, there was no question of turning back and running away with her tail between her legs.

Yet, smiling then, Esdeath finally burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Definitely Wendy...!"

Crouching down in front of her, she found herself in front of the child, and stared at her straight in the eyes, while revealing a look filled at the same time with an incomparable joy and pure cruelty:

"You aren't a recruit like the others! No, you are far above that! To tell you the truth, from the first time I read your file, I immediately realized that you could never be of any use to me, concerning the assassination! Therefore, I immediately thought that you were nothing more than a coward who could be manipulated with care to do what I would order her to do! And yet... yet...!"

Putting her hand on Wendy's head, she began to exert pressure on her fingers, which began to crush the child's skull. Grimacing because of this, the girl did her best to hide her pain, while remaining motionless. Seeing her still trying to hold her gaze, Esdeath said:

"I'm sure you'll become a valuable asset to the empire! No, that you will become one of the people who can give me a splendid fight! With that guy who attacked the palace the other day, you may be one of the people I've been waiting for so long, Wendy!"

Finally pushing her away, she walked to the exit door of the hall, saying:

"Fine, then you'll stay with me! But know one thing! Whatever happens, I will break your stubbornness, Wendy! And when that's done, your path to becoming a powerful soldier will only begin! All right, Jaegers, let's go! And follow us too, Tatsumi!"

"Huh? Me too?" the boy wondered, before the general grabbed him and wrapped her arm around his waist to take him out of the room.

* * *

Looking at the scene, Wendy tried to keep a stoic look on her face. However, in a few moments, her face had turned all white, while she felt like throwing up. At first, she was horrified to see Koro shredding Seryu's arm, thus bringing her one of the improvements her precious "doctor" had given her.

Seryu didn't care how much pain the procedure brought, she just smiled while charging the enemy's ranks without hesitation. Right now, she looked like an obese child in a candy store.

"_Seryu... What the hell did you do to your body? Is this really "justice" to you? Destroying your own body, so you can only follow the path to chaos?_"

Then came Kurome, who also didn't hesitate to knock the heads off the bandits' heads, using her teigu so quickly that no bandit had the slightest chance of exchanging a single blow with her. In an instant, Kurome had become a real shinigami.

"_I can't believe it's the same girl who spends her time eating cookies and staying in her corner!_"

To continue, Bols, usually of such a gentle character, had finally activated himself and brought out Rubicante. Lighting it, he made flames spring out of it, just as Natsu could do. However, while Natsu used to burn his opponents to blacken them to unconsciousness, Bols had used his weapon to reduce them to ashes, leaving no survivors in his wake.

And finally, seeing some bandits pretending to flee towards the forest, Wendy couldn't utter a cry of astonishment when she saw Run's attacks pierce their skulls, killing them instantly.

"_What...? What the...? Have none of them any mercy?_"

"Unbelievable!" cried Tatsumi in turn, having observed the whole scene.

"This is what you will become later!" said Esdeath, looking at the scene with amusement. "When an enemy rises up against the empire, only death will await him!"

Clenching her fist, on hearing this, Wendy bit her tongue, to say nothing. Yet, if she could, a good list of insults would have come out of her mouth, before she attacked Esdeath head-on.

"Wendy, you are already a fabulous soldier, despite your young age!" confessed Esdeath. "Before you and Seryu were Jaegers, I heard about the exploits of the duo you formed! Before, Seryu was already known, but just as feared! But since you've been here, the fact that she stopped her public executions has finally been able to erase some of the fear of the inhabitants against her! If she's the brute force of your duo, you're the spirit!"

"What fear? Almost the whole town seemed to regard her as a hero!"

"Wendy, you're smart! So, you need to understand what I'm saying! There are people who really appreciate Seryu's work and many others, who just pretend to like her so they don't get killed! Don't you agree, Tatsumi?"

Jumping at this moment, the boy only asked:

"What do you mean?"

"I soon noticed how much you seemed to hate Seryu! Did she do something to make you angry?"

"She attacked one of my friends!" Tatsumi replied, not finding it necessary to lie to her on that point.

"Oh, I see!" said Esdeath, leaving her seat. "Are you afraid she will do the same to you?"

Before Tatsumi could answer her, he was surprised to feel her arms clasping him as she said:

"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you! With me, no one will be able to touch you? You belong to me, after all!"

" What ... ? " Tatsumi wondered, uncomfortable.

Unable to stop herself from blushing, Wendy stared at Esdeath with a huge surprise, seeing, for the first time, a completely sweet face from her.

"_This woman? Don't tell me she's serious about her love for Tatsumi!_"

* * *

Seeing only ruin and carnage around her, Seryu smiles eerily, while mumbling:

"Evil has been eradicated! Koro!"

Then she detached her missile launcher from her shoulder and dropped it in the mouth of her teigu, while the latter spat out her metal arm. Seryu started to stare at the arm, and finally, Seryu listened, hearing a suspicious noise.

Crawling in front of her, a young bandit wearing a bandana on his head was trying to flee, even though he seemed to be wounded in the leg. Only trying to leave the fortress, the poor man ended up feeling Seryu's presence as she put her foot in front of his face to cut him off.

Jumping with fear, the bandit tried to back away, before Seryu said, with a cold look:

"I see you've given yourself a reprieve! Nevertheless, so as not to make anyone jealous, I will kill you as I did with your comrades!"

"No, please!" begged the bandit, in a strange voice.

"Hmm?" Seryu wondered.

Reaching out her hand to her head, she took off her bandanna and was surprised to see a cascade of hair coming out, showing the true sex of the person in front of her.

"Ple… Please!" the young woman repeated, sobbing. "Don't kill me!"

"Whether you're a man or a woman doesn't matter!" Seryu replied, getting ready to signal Koro to take care of her. "You're evil!"

"No! I... I was only here to get food! I swear! I never killed anyone! I'm just poor!"

"And that gives you the right to hang out with bandits?"

"I only infiltrated their ranks, hiding my identity, so that I could find food for myself and my companions! I didn't want anything else! Then, please, don't...!"

Suddenly slapping her hand on her neck, Seryu had no trouble lifting her off the ground, while strangling her.

"You bore me! I don't care about excuses from evil! I'll eliminate you right now!"

"No, please!" begged the young woman again, seeing Seryu closing her second fist to throw it in her face.

"_**Go to hell!**_" Seryu roared.

"Are you stupid or what?" suddenly roars a voice in herhead.

Grinning in pain, Seryu let go of the young woman, to bring her hands to her head.

"_What?_" she wondered.

''_**Seeing you protect their little interests, the rich will continue to exploit the poor! And that's wrong! Isn't justice made to defend the poor from the rich? Isn't justice done so that everyone has something to eat and a real roof over his head? Isn't justice made to forgive people their sins?**_''

This was one of the speeches Wendy gave during their first altercation with thieves. And that day, Seryu had finally let the thieves escape, even though her conscience dictated that she should kill them all.

"**_You mustn't kill people, Seryu!_**"

"**_Don't listen to her!_**" Suddenly Ogre's voice roars in her head. "**_You must kill evil, Seryu! That's your mission! And you must fight for it!_**"

"**_Seryu, you're a good girl!_**" Wendy said! "**_Why do you behave like that, as a psychopath?_**"

Screaming in pain, hearing different voices, Seryu finally orders:

"SHUT UP !"

Then falling to her knees, she suddenly smashed her skull against the ground, opening her forehead under the astonished gaze of the other woman. Trembling with fear, the latter saw Seryu calm down while blood was running down her face. Not caring, however, the young soldier caught her breath, while the voices had left her mind. Now she worried about the woman in front of her, she cried out:

"Get out of my sight!"

"Huh?"

"Get out!" Roar Seryu. "Get out before I kill you!"

Seeing her threatening look, the bandit got up immediately and started to run away. Seeing her like this, Seryu finally calmed down and let herself fall on her back, while she let her forehead wound heal by herself.

"What was I thinking again?"

Approaching her, not knowing what to do, Koro suddenly began to growl, seeing a figure coming towards Seryu. Turning her eyes, Seryu seemed surprised to see the young bandit, standing next to her, even though she had just let her go.

"What? What do you want? Do you want to die or...?"

Falling to her knees, in front of her, the other woman held out her hand to her face. Having just picked up her bandanna, she used it to wipe the blood from Seryu's wound.

"What... what are you doing?"

Remaining silent, the criminal finally gets up, once the blood has been sponged off, before running away for good. Nevertheless, wanting to understand her gesture, Seryu stood up, before ordering her:

"Stay here!"

"Seryu!" suddenly called her Run.

Suddenly coming down from the sky, the boy seemed surprised to see her comrade sitting on the ground with a wound.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine!" Seryu assured, seeing the other woman's figure disappearing in the distance.

Continuing to put pressure on her wound herself, Seryu finally removed the bandanna and began to fix it.

"_Why did you do that? Did you feel sorry for me? Or out of gratitude?_"

Clenching her fist, Seryu said:

"_I can never tolerate being helped by a criminal! I don't know who you were, but I will find you!_"


	23. The angel and the arsonist

**Chapter 22**

"What?" Akame wondered.

Having recently returned to the base, Natsu had told her about his meeting with Kurome and the discussion he had had with her.

"Your sister's in town and she's one of the Jaegers! And what's worse, she wants to kill you!"

Listening to him, without saying anything, Akame finally declared:

"Strangely, coming from her, that doesn't surprise me at all!"

"Do you hate each other or what?" wanted to know Happy, while eating a fish.

"Me, I don't want to hate her! But she... she must have taken my departure as a betrayal!"

"Why didn't she come with you?" Natsu asked her. "When we spoke, she said you were more important than anything to her!"

"She was afraid!" Akame told her. "For her, the empire was the side of the winners! The scum manipulated her so much that she saw the army as invincible deep inside her! She was afraid that our desertion would backfire! That's why I left alone!"

"And now?" Natsu asked her. "What are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Now, it's obvious that one day or another, you'll meet each other! What are you going to do when the time comes?"

"When the time comes?"

Reflecting for a few seconds, Akame finally lowered her head and said:

"I don't want to kill her! But, if she prevents me from completing my mission, I...!"

Tapping his head, as he had done with Kurome, Natsu said:

"Damn, you're both as stupid as each other!"

"What?"

"If Kurome joined the Jaegers, I'm sure it's to find you! She's still mad at you, however, chances are your relationship will go back to the way it was before! That you'll be two sisters again! With family, fights always end at some point!"

"That's right!" said Happy. "Natsu and Grey may fight all the time, but they are great friends!"

"It's just an ally!" Natsu replied, scratching his cheek, embarrassed.

Staring at Akame again, he cried out, with a smile:

"Don't use your teigus to settle your differences! Use words and fists instead! I'm sure she'll listen to you in the end!"

Reflecting on this, Akame was about to say something, when Leone and Lubbock suddenly entered the room.

"It's a disaster! We've got a big problem!"

"Who does he have?"

"It's Tatsumi! He's been kidnapped by Esdeath!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

Having their heads cut off, several men fell at the feet of Wendy, who could only tremble with fear when she saw Kurome kill them.

"Wha... Wha...?"

Running for their lives, others were caught by the flames of Bols, who took malicious pleasure in killing them all. Hearing a new cry of pain, Wendy tried to cover her ears, just when a man crawled up to her, while trying to hold her hand.

"Help me!"

The man's skull was pierced and he fell to the ground, dead, while Run was right behind him.

"Run? Wh... why?"

A chuckle could be heard behind Wendy, as an arm passed around her shoulders.

"Why?" Seryu asked her, wearing teeth like Koro's. "But because it's our job Wendy!"

"We're made to kill everyone!" said Stylish, before turning into a demon.

"We're annihilating evil!" laughed Wave, imitating him.

Seeing everyone turning into bloodthirsty monsters, Wendy took her legs and ran away. Nevertheless, unable to stop hearing the others giggling behind her back, she started sobbing, while shouting:

"Natsu! Gajeel! Carla! Come and help me, for pity's sake!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her. Yet instead of smiling, Wendy froze in terror as she saw Esdeath in front of many blocks of ice containing the bodies of her friends.

"Wha...?"

"You are one of us!" said Esdeath, walking towards her. "From now on, you will become a murderer!"

Seeing her turn into a real devil, and jumping on her, Wendy finally got up out of bed, while shouting a cry of fear.

Breathing heavily, the child began to look inside her room, feeling drops of sweat covering her whole body. Wendy was afraid. She was afraid to understand that she was really a Jaeger. That she was in the presence of murderers without a shred of mercy.

Suddenly, feeling her cheeks swelling, Wendy left her bed, and rushed to the bathroom in her room. When she did, she began to vomit.

Ten minutes later, with a pale complexion, Wendy was sitting against the toilet door, while her face showed how her day had upset her. First her fight with Seryu, then the surprise arrival of Tatsumi, and finally the massacre of the Jaegers.

"_I'm scared! I don't want to see any more people die like this!_"

Someone knocked on her door at that moment.

"Who... who's there?"

"It's me, Bols!"

Getting up then, Wendy walked slowly towards her room door, and opened it. Behind him was the masked man, holding a bottle of water in his hand and a box of medicine.

"Are you all right?" he wanted to know. "Your room is next to mine, and I thought I heard you!"

Barely listening to him, Wendy leaned against a wall, too weak to stand any longer. Grabbing her before she collapsed, Bols asked her:

"What's happening to you?"

"Leave me alone!" ordered Wendy, pushing him back slightly.

At first surprised by her gesture, Bols finally saw her sobbing, while she affirmed:

"You frighten me, all of you! Leave me alone!"

Hearing this, Bols directed his gaze into Wendy's room and finally found a drink. Filling it with water, he handed it to Wendy, along with two medications.

"Here, swallow this!"

"Huh?"

"It'll do you good!" Bols assured her.

Feeling too weak to do anything about it, Wendy finally complies. Putting the pills in her mouth, she then swallowed the water in one gulp before putting her glass on the floor. Seeing her then remain silent, Bols sits down beside her and asks her:

"Wendy, why did you join the army?"

"Certainly not to kill people!" assured the child.

"I know what we did tonight was a bit extreme but, you know Wendy, those people were really bad! I myself read the report on their list of misdeeds! A lot of them were wanted for murder and looting!"

"That doesn't excuse killing them all!" Wendy roared. "Besides, you talk about killing murderers, but haven't you ever killed innocent people?"

Listening to her without saying anything, Bowls finally lowered his gaze, before confessing:

"I've surely killed more innocent people than I've killed murderers!"

"Huh?"

"I was part of the cremation crew! And my job was... to burn down entire villages with their occupants on the prime minister's orders!"

"You... burned down whole villages?" Wendy was horrified. "But why did you do it? What was the point?"

"It could have been different reasons, but for the most part it was because of a risk of deadly disease that had been detected! Or because several people in the village were suspected of working with revolutionaries!"

"And that's just it?" Wendy got angry. "That's just why you killed them!"

Then hitting him in the face, Wendy hurt herself more than anything else, weak as she was. Yet, she continued to hit him, while angrily asserting:

"Why did you do it, Bols? You are a kind and caring person! Why did you behave this way?"

Suddenly stopping, Wendy felt a liquid touching one of her fingers. Coming out of the two holes in Bols' mask, so that she could see, the liquid showed that he was crying himself, and he answered:

"To protect my family! I have killed hundreds of people, so that they may live in this infamous world of empire!"

Sobbing, he continued:

"I was born in a prison where there was only one rule to survive! It was every man for himself! I was brought up by guards and they had fun making a sort of entertainment out of me!"

"Entertainment?"

"Yes! They trained me to fight one-on-one against prisoners! The rules were simple: during the fights, except for outside help, all blows were allowed to kill or knock out your opponent! As for the "reward," for the winner, he continued to live while his opponent was immediately executed, if he wasn't dead!"

"And ... And so ...?"

"Yes! If I'm alive today, it's because I've won all my fights! 3,860 in all! I fought against so many prisoners and each time I had to endure knowing that I was the last person my opponent was going to get " a chance " to talk to before he died! Even before I became a soldier in the army, my hands were already stained with the blood of my former opponents! I was disgusted by what I had done!"

"But... But then why keep on killing?"

"I have a daughter, Wendy! As long as I'm an elite soldier, I know nothing will happen to her! But, the day I have to disappear...!"

Squeezing the point, he mumbled:

"There's a chance that something bad will happen to her! And I refuse that!"

"That doesn't excuse what you've done, Bols! Nothing can ever make up for what you did!"

"I know that, Wendy! And one day I will be punished for it!"

A heavy silence settled over the room before Bols broke it:

"You aren't meant to be like me, Wendy! You are a pure-hearted person! Murder would only turn your feelings to evil!"

"You know I can't do that, Bols! Esdeath would never allow any of us to leave the group! Especially me!"

"What are you going to do, then? There will come a time when Esdeath will force you to kill someone! And at that moment you will have a hard choice to make: Either you will kill your opponent or you will fight the general's way!"

"Do you regret, yourself, what you have chosen?"

"I can't answer that question, Wendy!" confessed Bols to her. "Of course, I'm guilty of killing so many people and I could never forgive myself! However, if I had decided to die, I could never have been the father of a family like the one I have today! For me, they represent a ray of light in the nothingness that imprisons my spirit!"

Rising to his feet, Bols faced Wendy while trying to reach out to her:

"I understand why you must be afraid of me now! But I want to make it clear once again! I just want to be your comrade! And if you feel sick again, you have no reason to hesitate to come to me!"

Staring at him, while his voice showed nothing but sympathy, Wendy finally sighed before declaring:

"I don't hate you, Bols! I'm just disappointed that a man like you turned to evil! It doesn't matter if you're a man of the empire or the revolutionary army, killing innocent people can never be forgiven!

However, she grabbed his hand and said:

"Nevertheless, there's still time for a change, Bols! People can change and you're no exception!"

"I don't know, Wendy! Of course, I want to do good around me, but... the empire can never change! The only way to survive inside it is to follow orders!"

"Don't talk nonsense, Bols! You're a human being! Not a machine! You have emotions and you can speak your mind! You don't have to blindly obey orders!"

Just looking at the girl, Bols ends up putting the box of medicine on a small table, before pretending to leave.

"Sorry, Wendy! But my family's happiness comes before everything else!"

Thinking he would disappoint her by saying this, the man left, before Wendy whispered:

"Thank you for the medicine, Bols!"

Stopping for a short while, the man finally left the room.

"No problem!" he said. "We're teammates after all!"

* * *

It was seven in the morning. Being long awake, Wendy let the minutes pass before she sighed.

"_She didn't come!_"

Since her arrival in the army barracks, a morning ritual had always taken place. As soon as seven o'clock rang, Seryu had always entered her room to wake her up, before letting her get ready to leave on patrol at eight o'clock sharp.

Yet, waiting for a while, Wendy finally left her bed by herself when it was a quarter past seven. Seryu wasn't going to wake her up today.

"Is she still mad at me for yesterday? I said that for her own good!"

To tell the truth, Wendy had long been afraid of Seryu's cruelty. Yet, Wendy did consider her as a friend. And nothing meant more to her than to change her. However, it seems that the young warrior didn't hear it that way and now preferred to spend her time with Stylish.

Quickly getting dressed, she left her room and headed for the palace kitchen. Now that her stomach was empty, she had to find something to eat. Entering the desired room, Wendy saw Bols cooking. Hearing her, in spite of the oil simmering in a pan, the man cried out:

"I'm glad to see you up, Wendy! I was afraid you would have to stay in bed!"

"I'd rather get up by myself than see Esdeath come into my room to get me up by herself!"

"You don't like her, do you?"

"Not at all!"

"Just try not to aggravate your relationship! So far, she hasn't been too bad because she knows you're very talented! However, at some point she's going to get really mad and of the two of you, you're going to be the one that's going to get hurt the most, Wendy!"

"I'll be careful, Bols!" Wendy promised him, without really believing it.

Trying to look at her to see if she was sincere or not, the man paid no more attention to his cooking and suddenly cut himself, peeling an onion. Moaning, he put his wounded finger against his mask because he couldn't put it in his mouth, while moaning:

"I always have these little problems!"

"Wait!" cried Wendy, putting herself in front of him.

Then grabbing his wounded hand, the girl lit up her own hands. And, in an instant, Bols' wound stopped bleeding and disappeared without a trace. Astonished by this, the man stared at his hand, while saying:

"I had heard Esdeath-sama speak of your powers... but it is more than I thought! How can you do this?"

"I have my little secrets!" Wendy said, snickering a few.

Seeing her like this, Bols murmured:

"Are you an angel?"

"Eh?" Wendy wondered.

"No, nothing!" lied the arsonist, returning to his stove. "It's just... you really don't belong here, Wendy! The army's not for you! You, I can see you working in a hospital, taking care of wounded patients! I really don't see why you're here with us!

"Bols...!" began Wendy, looking out a kitchen window to see the city in the distance. "I want to change the empire!"

Stopping then in her task, the arsonist stared at her as she continued:

"To do this, I must rise in rank and rise higher in the army! I want to become as important in the eyes of all as Esdeath is! And that is when I myself will begin to change the mindset of the soldiers! And once they change, making real laws in this country will be much easier!"

"Wendy... what you're aiming for is a utopia!"

"No, it's Seryu who's aiming for a utopia! What I'm aiming for is something even more surreal! It's not with the help of a miracle can I achieve it! I almost need the help of God Almighty!"

"Then why do you want to do it?"

Smiling at this moment, seeing the faces of her friends, she said:

"Because other people also want to work miracles, without having the slightest idea of giving up! That's what life is like, Bols! Believing in your dreams makes them come true, because in the end, you alone are the master of your destiny!"

Still staring at her, Bols finally returned to his kitchen, saying:

"Wendy... just one thing! Don't alienate the emperor! I don't want a child as pure as you to be executed while being called a witch!"

And before she could say anything, Wendy saw her friend put the contents of the frying pan on a plate and handed it to him:

"I appreciate you much, Wendy! I wish my daughter would one day be like you!"


	24. Help Tatsumi ! Gajeel vs Wave!

**Chapter 23**

Crushed under the weight of the Grand Chariot, Tatsumi inside Incursio began to roar with pain, while he was at the mercy of Wave.

"Bulat, member of Night Raid, I've got you now!" assured Wave, without understanding that he had Tatsumi in front of him. "Give yourself up!"

"Never!" roared Tatsumi, giving a powerful elbow to Wave's throat.

Freeing himself, he managed to escape from the Jaeger's grip. Nevertheless, not having said his last word, the Jaeger immediately began to follow him, determined to stop him.

"You are done! Then stop at once!"

"_What must I do?_" Tatsumi asked himself. "This guy is much stronger than I thought! And if I keep going like this, I'll find myself in front of the Night Raid base, with him right behind me! In both cases, fighting or running away aren't two good solutions! I have to hide and conceal my presence!"

Nevertheless, like a chewing gum stuck to his shoe, Wave continued to chase him, despite the paths in the forest taken by Tatsumi.

"You won't get away!" said the boy, having almost caught up with him.

"He's got me!" frightened Tatsumi.

"Let go of everything!" suddenly shouted a voice.

The two fighters were astonished.

Falling from the sky, Gajeel, still with his mask in front of his face, let his body harden before falling heavily upon Wave's figure. Collapsing under the impact, Wave felt his armor crack here and there, showing the violence of the impact.

"Gajeel!"

"Decidedly, you're more of a chaine at my leg than anything else!" said the wizard, while giving him a little smile behind his mask.

"The boss and the others were worried about you!" Lily told him when he arrived. "Natsu was even ready to attack the palace again to help you!"

"He would have just...!" Tatsumi began.

Wave roared, as he got up.

Reaching his hand to his head, the boy looked at Gajeel angrily, before declaring:

"I know you! You're the guy wanted for killing the old elite group under Esdeath-sama's orders!"

"Oh? It seems I've become popular "

"Say what you want! In the meantime, you and Bulat are under arrest!"

"_Bulat?_" Gajeel wondered. "_So, he doesn't know that Tatsumi is in that armor? In that case, ...!_"

"Hey, the tin can!" shouted the wizard, looking at Tatsumi. "Get out, I'll take care of him!"

"Hey?"

Striking his fist in the palm, Gajeel said:

"I won't be long! Tell Najenda I'll be back just a little later!"

"Don't talk nonsense!" roared Wave, getting into position. "I'm Wave, a member of the Jaegers! Don't underestimate me!"

"Go away!" Gajeel ordered, seeing that Tatsumi was still behind him.

"Okay!" finally complied with the boy.

Seeing his initial prey leave, Wave growled:

"You're far from being a normal murderer, you! Are you really willing to sacrifice your life to help a friend?"

"Sacrifice my life?" Gajeel wondered. "Don't make me laugh!"

As Lily took his warrior form, the magician said:

"The boss said not to rush headlong into town, so as not to lose our energy foolishly against the army! Nevertheless, a chance like this one, to get rid of an elite soldier like you, won't come again anytime soon!"

"Your arrogance will lose you!" Wave said, rushing at him.

"Fight like a man and then we'll see!" cried Gajeel, imitating him.

* * *

Looking outside, Wendy breathed another weary sigh as she stood in the dining room. To tell the truth, the girl was a little bored. Of course, she could go on patrol, but without Seryu's presence, the urge to go wasn't there. She could then go to the church to greet Father Mory and the children. Nevertheless, she could find Seryu there, and she didn't want an argument to break out in front of the children. As for just going for a walk outside, Wendy wasn't in the mood to go outside to solve a problem or just to eat something.

Finally falling down on a chair, Wendy was about to sigh again when someone opened the door to the room she was in. Raising her head, Wendy could only be surprised to see Makoto, the emperor of the empire.

"Highness?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're one of the Jaegers, aren't you?"

"Do you remember me?"

"Of course! After all, you must be the only kid enrolled in the army right now! I hope you enjoy working for Esdeath!"

"Not really!" Wendy told him. "To tell you the truth, as soon as I can, I'll try to move up!"

"What for?"

"To establish my own way of thinking about my soldiers!"

"Do you want me to help you to become a captain?" asked the child, thinking of doing so well.

Wendy looked at him in amazement and shook her head, saying:

"I'm not ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"To tell you the truth, your highness, I remain under the orders of Esdeath-sama, for I know that, for the time being, I am still unable to control a whole group!"

"Why is that? I am indeed the ruler of an empire!"

Sighing, wanting to tell her the truth about the state of her kingdom, Wendy ends up asking her:

"Are you really the one who runs the empire?"

"Hmm? Of course, since I'm the emperor!"

"In that case, I guess you make all the decisions, all alone!"

"Uh...!" Makoto said. "To tell the truth, Honest helps me a lot when it comes to making decisions!"

"I guess he's the one who instituted a lot of laws in this country!" Wendy understood.

"Maybe, but he did it to support me!" Makoto said, not understanding what she was getting at. "To help me lead the empire to its peak!"

"Emperor...in all honesty, you're not ready to rule a kingdom yet!" Wendy confessed, while starting to play a real poker game.

"Huh?" Makoto wondered. "What are you talking about?"

"If you're being helped by someone, that means you're not yet ready to rule a country!"

"Nonsense!" Makoto said angrily. "Honest always told me that I was a wonderful emperor for my age!"

"In that case, take the example of Esdeath! Why do you think she is a good leader? Even though I regret to say this, it is because she knows how to be listened to without having someone to help her! Of course, it is always good to have someone to give you advice, nevertheless, it would be better, Emperor, if you were the one to make your own laws!"

"Honest forbade me because he thinks I'm too young!"

"The prime minister isn't the emperor! You are the emperor! You're the one who has to make the decisions, all alone! That's the only way you'll gain confidence in life and become a real emperor when you grow up!"

"Choosing my own decisions?" Makoto wondered. "But... But... what if they're wrong?"

"What's most important to you? Your happiness or that of your people?"

"My people's, of course!"

"In that case, always thinking like that, there is no risk that you will unleash the anger of the people against you!" assured Wendy, with a sweet smile. "By establishing laws, which will allow people to be happy, you will manage to get people to love you!"

Literally drinking her words, Makoto couldn't help but think, already thinking about the laws he wanted to put in place.

"Nevertheless, I don't really know the empire that well! confessed Makoto. "I don't know how much wealth we have! The state of the surrounding villages! I don't even know what the people want! It's Honest who's in charge of that!"

"You have other ministers, your highness!" Wendy assured him. "Go to all of them, and ask them your questions! They'll be happy to give you information! And that way, you'll know your empire much better!"

A form of assurance then won over the boy, eager to know how to go about making people see him as a wonderful emperor. His head then filled with ideas, he greeted Wendy, before leaving the room.

As soon as he left, Wendy said:

"He's so gullible! I understand how Honest managed to manipulate him so easily! Nevertheless, I could also use this defect to try to control him in my turn!"

"My goodness! My legs are killing me!" complained Wave, entering the room.

"Small girl!" said Kurome, following him, while eating a biscuit.

"You, I'm holding you back! We'll see if you'll still say that when Esdeath-sama punishes you!"

"Hmm? What happened to you, Wave?" Wendy asked him, seeing that he was wearing bandages all over. "Did Esdeath do this to you?"

"Not only that!" Kurome assured her. "He was put in misery by a member of Night Raid!"

"Nonsense!" Wave roared. "We fought and he ran away! That's it!"

"Who was it?"

"One of the guys in the masks! One called 'Gajeel'!"

"_Gajeel?_"

* * *

_A few hours before_

"**IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!**"

Turning his arm into a pillar, Gajeel smashed his arm against Wave's fist. Using incredible power, the two opponents created a shock wave, raising dust and small stones around them.

Preferring to watch the scene, Lily noticed:

"At a glance, you can already tell that this man has experience!"

"**IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!**"

Seeing Gajeel's arm turn into a sword, Wave had the reflex to lower himself, thus saving his head. Then, not wasting a moment, he sent his foot into Gajeel's belly, sending him away.

With difficulty managing not to scream in pain, the magician crashed against the stone floor and got up while putting his hand on his belly and making sure his mask was still in place.

Landing in front of him, Wave cried out:

"Give up right now, you're no match for me!"

Smiling nevertheless, Gajeel let out a mocking laughter while appearing astonished:

"Give up? Things are just getting interesting!"

Then contracting his arms, he pulled out Daidara's two old half axes.

"That teigu...? Wave wondered.

"I ate it, and since then it has merged with my body!" Gajeel explained to him.

"Eaten a teigu? What are you talking about now?"

"You have to believe me! Nevertheless, you should know that your armor looks very tasty to me! Don't expect to keep it, if you lose our battle!"

"You'll never touch the Grand Chariot!" replied Wave, running at him.

Gajeel spun around and created violent gusts of sharp winds with his forearms.

"**IRON DRAGON'S SPIRAL!**"

Stopping to dodge the attacks, Wave threw himself to the ground. Over his head, Gajeel's attacks went straight to a rock, and cut it into pieces without the slightest problem.

"_Damn, he could cut my armor off with that kind of attack!_"

"Stay focused!" advised Gajeel, already rushing at him.

Giving him a powerful punch, the wizard ejected him with force against a rock, which exploded on contact with Wave. Wave disappeared from Gajeel's sight as he was buried under the debris. Yet, simply watching the dust fall back, the wizard stood ready, believing that the fight was one of being over.

And indeed, suddenly removing all the debris from him, Wave broke free, before jumping to the sky.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked Gajeel. "Lily!"

Catching him then, his cat allowed him to fly in the air, in pursuit of Wave, who seemed to flee. But just as Gajeel was about to catch up with him, the Jaeger turned towards him and pointed his foot at his face.

"**GRAND**..."

"Huh?"

"... **FALL!**"

Hit in the face, Gajeel fell so hard that Lily unintentionally dropped him. Gajeel could only crash, so he blew up the floor, thus ending his dizzying fall.

"Gajeel!"

Falling down, Wave landed not far from his opponent's point of fall, while asserting.

"_We're finally going to find out who's hiding under that mask!_"

"Wanting to face me alone was a big mistake! In the end, your arrogance is the cause of your defeat!"

"My arrogance, you say?" he heard.

" What ? " Wave wondered, seeing a figure rising up.

"_It's impossible!_"

Having turned his body into metal at the time of impact, Gajeel was able to reduce the intensity of the impact. However, for him, the real reason he was standing was:

"Compared to the punches of the salamander, you don't have the weight! You hit like a girl! You say you're part of a group that wants to exterminate Night Raid? Idiot! It seems that the guy standing in front of me is holding back his blows for fear of killing me! Kid, if you feel pity for your opponent, during a fight, it's you who will die!"

"Grrr! Villain! I'll make thee swallow thy words!"

Smiling again, when he saw him come upon him, Gajeel put his hands together and whispered:

"Dragon slayer magic!"

"Take that!" roared Wave, punching him in the jaw.

Groaning in pain, Gajeel felt his feet rasp the ground, while he was forced to step back. But that didn't stop him from going on:

"**KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD AXE!**"

Gajeel then merged his arm with his teigu and turned the teigu into a huge axe, which was easily bigger than he was.

"What...?" Wave wondered, starting to jump backwards.

"It's over!" cried Gajeel, running straight at him, before throwing his axe at him.

Gajeel's armor was smashed into his chest, and Gajeel's weapon cracked the armor before breaking it.

"No!" Wave frightened himself, before Gajeel's attack ripped it open.

Falling to the ground, Wave felt the armor of the Grand Chariot disappear, to become a sword again, while a deep wound had appeared in his abdomen.

"The fight is over!" said Gajeel, advancing towards him.

"No, not yet!" Wave assured, standing up.

Leaning on the Grand Chariot to get up, the soldier clenched his teeth, while affirming:

"I have no right to give up! I have no right to give up! The people of the capital count on me to live in peace!"

Then staring angrily at Gajeel, he said:

"If I'm here, in front of you, it's to make it possible for all these good people to live in safety! That's why I have to beat Night Raid!"

Listening to him, Gajeel saw him walking towards him, in spite of the fact that he was too weak to hope to continue the fight.

"So, for you, Night Raid is evil?"

"Of course, it is!"

Then kicking him, Gajeel knocked him back, while saying:

"Finally, you hardly represent a threat to me! Lily, let's go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Let's go!"

Then seeing them take off, Wave cried out:

"Hey, come back, you coward! Our fight isn't...!"

Shouting in pain, Wave put his hand on his chest, where his wound was still bleeding.

* * *

"Haha!" sneered Leone, while holding Tatsumi against her. "I'm so happy that Tatsumi came back in one piece!"

"Come on, let's eat to celebrate!" Natsu assured, sticking a piece of meat in the boy's mouth.

Almost choking, Tatsumi couldn't help but laugh as his companions were celebrating his return home.

"Really, I'm with a bunch of crazy people!"

"Tatsumi, you're a dirty traitor!" Lubbock growled, drunk as a skunk. "Why is it that even Emperor Esdeath falls under your spell? It's not fair! I too want a woman to love me!"

"You're a fool!" said Mine.

Gajeel sat motionless, scowling, while Spear wiped an alcohol-soaked cotton swab over a wound on his face.

"You're really used to coming home in a bad way!" remarked the young woman, and seemed glad to help him.

"I don't care! This guy at least got the credit for giving me a good workout! Nevertheless, it will take more to defeat me! He's like Tatsumi! He hesitates far too much in a fight!"

"In conclusion, Jaegers aren't to be taken lightly!" said Lily. "Even if Gajeel took the advantage in the end, the fight could have been tipped in Wave's favor if, for example, something had enraged him and made him want to kill his opponent! So, imagine how it would have turned out against Esdeath!"

"We don't have to worry about that!" Leone assured, while slapping Natsu's back. "Facing his flames, what can this woman's ice cream do?"

"There are elements which fire can't melt!" said Akame, while looking at the glass she was holding. "Unfortunately, Esdeath's ice is one of them!"

"Huh?" Natsu was offended. "I've already managed to destroy it! Don't take the flames of a dragon lightly!"

Suddenly frowning, Natsu started sniffing the air, while staring at a window.

"Is there a problem?" Happy asked him.

Remaining motionless for a few moments, Natsu finally retorted:

"No, nothing! I thought I perceived a strange smell outside!"

Waking up at once, Lubbock immediately concentrated on his teigu. Nevertheless, after a few seconds, he said:

"My wires didn't detect anything!"

"Ah, I must have been mistaken!" Natsu understood, as he returned to his seat.

"Come on, relax and eat more!" Leone laughed, still with Tatsumi under her arm. "It's a party!"


	25. Spear's determination !

**Chapter 24**

The sound of a strange splash was heard.

Waking up with a start, Natsu realized that he was sleeping on the living room floor, while crushing Tatsumi, under his body. On his guard, he began to sniff the air, like yesterday. However, this time what he felt prompted him to shout.

" There are enemies ! "

" Huh ? " Said Spear, opening one eye.

" My head ! " Complained Lubbock, putting his hand on it! " Why are you shouting ? "

Suddenly breaking, one of the windows in the room gave way to the silhouette of a strange masked man, with metal claws on his hands.

" That … ? " Said Happy, waking up with a start! " Who is he ? "

Pointing the end of his metal claws, the newcomer rushed straight towards the residents of the room. Seeing him run straight over him, Natsu tilted his body to the side, to dodge his load, before kicking him, right in the abdomen, which threw him against the ceiling. Falling back violently, the stranger was knocked out in one blow.

" How did it get here? " Wanted to know Lubbock, examining his tongue! " My threads are still in place! "

" However, I smell several smells! " Affirmed Natsu! " There are almost a hundred people around the base! "

" How ? "

" Natsu! Behind you ! " Warned Spear.

" Hum ? "

Not even having time to turn around, the latter felt the presence of his former opponent attacking him from behind. He, who had just been knocked out, was currently overflowing with vitality.

" But how … ? "

Suddenly passing, like a draft, Akame passed between the two men, before finding himself in front of Natsu. Putting away her teigu, she said.

" Be careful ! "

Separated from the rest of his body, the enemy's head rolled to the ground, signing his death sentence.

" The base must be defended at all costs! " Akame then announced.

It didn't take more to see a gray tornado appear in front of the building, making enemy soldiers fly in the distance.

" Go, come back! " Cried Gajeel, who was already facing many soldiers, right outside the front door! " I will beat you one after the other! "

" Hey, dirty cheater! " Roared Natsu, seeing him having fun without thinking of others! " Leave me some! "

Jumping out of the window immediately, the mage was intercepted by Happy, before rushing straight towards the enemy troops.

" I'm coming ! "

" Wait for me, Natsu! " Cried Tatsumi, jumping behind him, letting Incursio cover him.

Then waving his arms, the boy had no difficulty in expelling the body of a first victim in the distance, before striking a head violently against the ground.

For his part, blocking or dodging without harm, the charges of the enemies, Natsu went on punching and kicking, putting his opponents on the ground one by one. And very quickly, he showed total domination in this fight.

" Go, it takes more strength, guys! No one has anything better to offer us? "

Attacking him from behind, a colossus narrowly failed to cut him in half with a huge pair of scissors.

Having lowered himself in extremis, Natsu heard the gun close over his head, cutting off one end of his scarf.

" Haha! You are made like a rat! " Affirmed Kaku, while placing the huge pair of scissors on his shoulder! " I am Kaku, one of the men of the fantastic ...! "

The man suddenly fell silent, seeing Natsu pick up the tip of his cut scarf, and simply staring at it, ignoring Kaku.

" Hey, I'm talking to you! Miserable little one! "

A powerful punch interrupted him, while Natsu roared.

" You will regret what you just did! "

Can only scream in pain, Kaku then saw Natsu jump over his body while creating a ball of fire above him.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!** "

Swinging his attack at him, Natsu caused an explosion that engulfed Kaku's entire body. Seeing him disappear among his flames, Natsu grumbled.

" I would never forgive someone who dares to destroy my scarf! Okay, next! "

However, suddenly emerging from the flames, Kaku's body struck him with full force and made him fall on his back. Then, after trapping Natsu's arms under his feet, the man snickered while pointing his gun at Natsu's face.

" It takes much more than that to kill me! " He assured, barely showing traces of burns! " My teigu and my body improvements have managed to protect me from your attack! "

Then recognizing the weapon, which smelled familiar, Natsu's anger increased again, as he roared.

" What are you doing with Sheele's weapon? "

" Hmmm? Oh, you mean Extase ? Well, let's say that I had the opportunity to prove myself with this superb weapon! In any case, I look much more proud than the other girl who used it before me! And with her, I am invincible! "

Preparing to snicker again, he was surprised to feel a rise in temperature began to be felt all around him.

" That … ? That … ? "

" This weapon is not yours! You will return it to Sheele immediately! "

Seeing the flames cover the body of the mage, Kaku had the good idea to move back, however releasing Natsu.

" Hell, but who are you, you monster? "

" I'm Natsu Dragnir! And now get ready to be turned into a grilled pig! "

" Don't make me laugh ! Do you seriously think that you and your boyfriends have a chance of winning against us? You are nothing but a bunch of second class warriors and nothing more! "

Opening the pair of scissors in front of Natsu's face, the man closed Extase in the direction of his neck. Still, grabbing the scissors while avoiding touching its sharp edges, Natsu had no trouble blocking the weapon.

" What? "

" I have a quick question for you! If I am only a second zone warrior, as you say, and I win in front of you, then you, what are you? "

" So arrogant bastard! " Kaku roared, dropping his gun to punch Natsu.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!** "

In an instant, Natsu's foot hit Kaku's jaw and made the man flutter in the sky.

" Impossible ! It's impossible ! "

Suddenly shining, a source of light blinded the man.

" That … ? "

" You should never have pretended to be able to use Extase better than Sheele! " Roars Mine, while aiming it with Pumpkin.

" No, stop! "

" Disappear! "

Seeing the immense ray rushing at him, Kaku could only howl with fear, while his body was destroyed. Seeing nothing remain of him, Natsu ends up grabbing Ecstasy, before turning to see Mine running towards him. Knowing very well what she wanted to do, the mage threw Extase towards her and the girl hastened to hug the weapon against her.

" Sheele! " Murmured Mine, crying with joy! " This time, we have fully recovered you! "

* * *

Bending down to avoid a saber, Spear ends up performing a perfect rotation of the hips, before sending the sharp tip of his lance to the stomach of his opponent. Spitting blood through his mask, the latter put a knee on the ground and gave Spear enough time to give him the final blow. Raising her gun, she was about to shoot down her enemy with it, when her gun was suddenly blocked by a man's arm.

" I assume you are Spear! " Noticed the newcomer.

Stepping back immediately, while looking at the arm of the man who had just cashed his attack without flinching, the young woman questioned him.

" And you, who are you ? "

" Oh, but what rude I am! My name is Toby! I am a man working under Doctor Stylish! "

" Stylish? Are you talking about the man under Esdeath? "

" Indeed ! And unfortunately, you have become its targets! I have orders to kill each of you and bring you back to my master! "

" Don't even count! " Spear retorted, running towards him.

Trying to attack him, the girl moved the tip of his spear in different directions. Still, moving as fast as she did, Toby had no trouble following her, as he displayed a confident smile on her face. And the worst, for Spear, was the moment she finally managed to touch him, on the chest, without managing to cut his skin.

" Hum, not bad! " sneered Toby! You seem to be full of resources!

"But what is wrong with her body? I feel like I'm hitting metal! "

Seeing that his attacks were useless, Spear lifted his foot and tried to hit him in the face. Using his second hand without showing concern once, Toby stopped his leg without any problem.

" So ? Don't you have anything else to amuse me? Honestly, I wonder what an old nobleman like you can do here! "

" Huh ? What are you talking about ? "

" You know it very well ! " Assured Toby, dropping her! " For your futile ideas, you are responsible for the deaths of ten former generals as well as your own father! All that to hope to take the place of the emperor? You make me laugh, well! "

" Motherfucker ! " Roared Spear, attacking again! " Take back what you just said! "

Noting that she was then attacking with more force, the man sneered.

" Oh, did I touch a sensitive point? However, I'm just telling the truth! You're just an idiot no smarter than these Night Raid fools! "

Then using a sword, he sliced Spear's spear without any problem, while affirming.

" You really make a nice bunch of morons! I pity your poor father who had to give you so much love to be rewarded by being betrayed by his own daughter! He must go back to his grave! "

"Shut up ! " Yelled Spear, closing his fist before trying to hit him with his bare hands!" I'm going to kill you ! "

Chuckling then, Toby gave him a look filled with cruelty, as he made up his mind to finish this fight in the second.

" You will tell him that in the other world! "

His eyes widening, Spear saw that, too late, Toby's sword moved to his throat.

" **That ? **"

Cut off at that instant, Toby's arm fell to the floor, to his surprise, while his sword did the same.

" But what … ? "

Wrapping his arm around Spear's waist, Lubbock fled as far as possible from Toby, while taking his friend with him.

" Lubbock? "

" Your knight is here! " Assured him the boy! " Don't worry ! Now that I cut off his arm, he's not going to follow us anytime soon! "

However, having barely been surprised by his arrival, Toby had only taken a few moments to catch up with him, before slashing his back with a sword, coming out of his stump. Hearing Lubbock cry out in pain, while falling forward, his attacker said.

" No target can escape me! "

" Lubbock! " Horrified Spear.

Crouching beside her friend's body, the young woman was frightened to perceive the enormous line which almost cut her coat in half. Showing a sword, which had just come out of the place of his old arm, Toby said.

" I have a completely robotic body! I am more a machine than a simple human like in the past and your friend quickly discovered it! But don't worry, you will soon join him in the afterlife! "

Roaring in rage, Spear jumped on him, fist forward. Using the palm of his hand to stop his attack, Toby tightened his grip until the sound of a cracking sound could be heard. Immediately uttering a cry of pain, Spear felt his knuckles being destroyed one after the other, while Toby took pleasure in making the torture last.

" What? Can you offer me anything? Really, I am disappointed! "

Then releasing her, he suddenly struck a powerful punch in the face, which made her fall at his feet.

" You're not even worth it if a man of my size kills you! So wait here for another minion to finish you off! I will find a real opponent! "

However, he stopped, feeling a strange sensation on his leg. Looking down, he saw Spear grabbing the latter and biting hard. What she bit, even though it was only metal, the fact remained that the girl continued to hold on to her grip.

"What are you doing ? " Toby asked him, before crushing him with his other foot! " Let me go now, vermin! "

" No way ! " Retorted Spear! " I would never let you go! "

Unfortunately, a powerful kick sent him against a wall, while Toby questioned him.

" Why this sudden motivation to harm us? Do you like working with Night Raid so much? "

" Oh yeah ! " Admitted Spear, getting up! " Night Raid is all I have left! "

" Hum? "

" When my father was killed by the men of Esdeath, Night Raid saved me! When I was injured to death, Night Raid healed me! When I needed support and a new home, Night Raid was there! "

Staring at Toby with confidence, she exclaimed.

" Night Raid did a lot more for me than the Empire did! I could never forgive him for taking my father's life! "

" What stupidities are you talking about there? " Toby asked! " Oh, after all, I don't care about the words of a fallen noble! "

Going for it, he grabbed his face between his fingers, before starting to grind it.

"I wonder how long you will last before begging me to finish you! "

However, to his surprise, instead of screaming in pain, Spear stared him in the eye, while clenching his teeth.

" Never ! I have to deserve it!

" Huh ? Deserve what? "

Every time I see them in the base, let it be Gajeel; Tatsumi; Akame or everyone else, I see them smiling and partying all the time! Whenever they go on a mission, they know they are putting their lives on the line! And that's why they live day by day so that they won't regret anything the next day! "

Grabbing Toby's arm, she did her best to make him back away while saying.

" Me too, I want to smile and party with them! However, I have no right! No time that I will not fight like they do! Yes, I too want to put my life constantly on the line to show them that I am ready to do anything to be an official member of Night Raid! "

" Too bad for you then! " Toby said, pointing his sword at his face! " Your dream can never come true! "

Preparing to kill her, he was nevertheless forced to step aside before using his sword to stop a strange spear which had been sent in his direction. Made up of threads, the weapon was created by Lubbock, who believed he could take Toby by surprise.

" Thin, missed! "

" Are you still alive? "

" A member of Night Raid will never die so easily! " Said Lubbock, getting up! " And especially not the coolest guy among them! "

Then pointing with his thumb at the strange armor that covered his abdomen, he exclaimed.

" With a little imagination, my threads can be quite useful! Don't underestimate me just by thinking that I'm just capable of setting traps here and there! "

" Tsss! "Toby said, swinging Spear's body behind him! " With or without your teigu, you don't pose a great threat to me! Of all, I am surely Dr Stylish's greatest creation! I am the man created to kill Night Raid! It is you who should not me ...! "

Suddenly silent, he remained paralyzed, while Akame had just attacked him. Fast as lightning, the girl had struck faster than the wind would have made and was now putting away her saber at the level of her belt.

" The fact that you are made of metal, doesn't mean that you are invincible! "

Hearing this, Toby fell to his knees, while smiling.

" Pity ! Say I was supposed to fight you and kill you! "

Then collapsing, his head left his body signifying his death.

Sitting up with difficulty, Spear couldn't help but widen his eyes, seeing the man being killed so quickly. Nevertheless, being struck lightly on the head, she stared at Akame, who exclaimed.

" We don't party thinking that we will not survive our next missions! We do it because we love to have fun with our friends! And you are one of our friends! "

" A… Akame? "

" As soon as Narenda declared that you were part of Night Raid, everyone immediately considered you as one of us! " A ssured the girl!" Don't think you need to do more to try to get yourself integrated! Ok, Spear? "

" Heu…, girls! " Cried Lubbock, seeing several figures approaching them! " There are others who do! "

" In this case, we go for it! " Akame assured, running forward to make the enemy disappear..


	26. Night Raid vs the mad scientist !

**Chapter 25**

Throwing one of the enemies against a tree, Gajeel eventually grunts.

"Lily! These guys must have a leader! Try to find him!"

Slicing another enemy with his sword, the Exceed asserted.

"I don't mind, but before that…!"

Sniffing the air, he thought he detected a strange smell.

"There is a funny smell around us! It does not mean anything good to me!"

"Poison!" Say Gajeel! " These guys have to be just a diversion so that we don't notice anything! Alright, then look for this guy and beat him! Without me, you will be discreet enough so that he does not notice you! "

Transforming immediately, Lily took her small size, and flew straight into the forest hoping to find the chief of the enemies there. Reflecting, meanwhile, Gajeel could only pester when he remarked.

"**Wendy could easily have eliminated this poison! ****Unfortunately, we will have to manage alone in front of…!** "

A strong gale suddenly swept across his face.

" That … ? " He wondered, looking up to see a large silhouette in the sky, resembling a skate.

" It's the boss! " Mine suddenly rejoices, seeing Najenda on the creature's back.

" His entry is too cool ! " Cried Tatsumi.

" I don't see what's cool! " Confessed Gajeel, walking towards them.

Suddenly, seeing a silhouette fuse towards Mine, he exclaimed.

" Be careful, shrimpy ! "

" Hein? " Wondered Mine.

" And two! " Sneered Troma, pointing his dagger at her.

Suddenly grabbing his throat, before Natsu or Tatsumi could intervene, Troma was stopped dead in his tracks, while Leone said.

" I like to make surprise attacks! But not be the victim! "

" Impossible ! How can you still be alive? "

" You are too underestimated Night Raid! " Assured Leone, beating him with all his strength against the ground.

Unable to cry out in agony, the man died instantly, much to Leone's contentment.

" A good thing done! "

" Leone! " Cried Tatsumi! " Are you OK ? "

" Huh ? Yes, of course ! It is not this amateur who will give me a hard time! "

" Hey guys ! " Cried Lubbock, running towards them, followed by Akame and Spear.

" Lubbock, you ...! "

Tatsumi was silent at this moment when a new group of enemies appeared.

" How many are there? "

" No idea ! But, given their organization, their leader must operate in the shadows, not far from here! " Said Gajeel.

" In this case, I will quickly find him! " Assured Natsu! " Happy, here we go! "

" Aye! " Said the latter, catching him.

However, as soon as he made his wings appear, they disappeared suddenly, before the cat fell to the ground.

" Happy? " Natsu wondered.

Suddenly, kneeling on the ground, he felt his strength give up, as did the rest of the team.

" What ... What is happening to me? "

" I .. can't longer get up! " Spear said.

" Some gas ? " Wondered Mine.

"**The poison Lily felt earlier!**" Understood Gajeel.

" We're holding them! " Sneered a person, rushing at them.

Nevertheless, taking Tatsumi's fist in the face, he was ejected against one of his comrades, while the boy roared.

" If you think you can kill my friends, you can always dream! "

" What's wrong with him? Why does it not fall apart? "

" His armor must protect him! "

* * *

" Interesting! " Stylish remarked, looking at the scene from where he was! " Incursio can allow its owner to be protected from my poison! "

" Do you think our comrades will be able to put him out of action? " Asked Mimi.

" Hum, I have no real idea! " Confessed the doctor! " We have the number and he has the strength! Mostly … ! "

Looking up to see the flying ray hovering not far from the base, he grumbled.

" If this woman is here, I doubt she will remain inactive! "

Suddenly sensing a presence, his three minions pushed him back, just in time for a sword to miss him a few inches.

" Damn ! " Growled Lily, while he was in his warlike form.

" Huh ? " Astonished Stylish! " A teigu? "

" I am a exceed! " Retorted Lily, pointing her sword at him! " See you on the spot… Stylish, member of the Jaegers! "

" Oh ? Do you know me ? I'm flattered! "

" Tatsumi gave us a nice description of you! " Assured Lily.

" Tatsumi? In this case, my intuition was good! He's just a traitor! But I wonder where he can be right now! "

" It has no importance ! " Assured Lily, warning herself! " You have three seconds to quickly recall your minions and let yourself be captured ! "

" Motherfucker ! " Roared Hana and Me, rushing at him! " Who do you think you are? "

Seeing them charge while lowering their fists towards him, Lily sent a powerful kick in the face of Hana, which partially destroys the latter, before cutting off the Me's chest. Screaming in pain, Me put his knee to ground, while holding his abdomen wound, which was starting to bleed. Crushing, when for him, against the trunk of a tree, Hana began to moan, while holding her broken nose.

" Ah, bastard! You will pay me that! "

Stepping back then, Stylish saw Lily advancing towards him, while asking him.

" Do you have nothing better to offer me? "

Perceiving Mimi prefer to move away from him rather than attack him, the exceed quickly understood that nothing can prevent him from attacking Stylish.

" Wait, wait! " Cried the doctor ! " I admit that I didn't quite understand what you were! However, wouldn't you like to work alongside me? With my powers, I would be able to make you an invincible creature! "

" I don't need you to improve me ! " Lily retorted, still advancing towards him.

" Don't believe me defenseless! " Declared Stylish! " Don't forget I still have minions holding your friends downstairs! Do me the slightest harm, and they will all be ki ...! "

He then fell silent, hearing a huge shock noise. Leaving the flying skate, one of its occupants crashed into one of Stylish's henchmen, and killed him that way.

" WHAT ? "

* * *

" Who's that person ? " Wanted to know Happy, seeing a man with horns on his head descend from the sky to face the enemies.

" Susanoo! " Cried Narenda! " Take care of them! "

" Yes mistress ! " Assured the man, positioning his club in front of him.

" Load! " Yelled one of the enemies, rushing towards him.

Three seconds. In the space of three simple seconds, Susanoo decimated several guys, with a simple movement of his club; made a powerful elbow from behind, in order to kill someone trying to attack him from behind; and ends up crushing his club on the head of another enemy before thrusting it into the ground, exploding his brain.

" A ... Amazing ! " Cried Tatsumi, seeing him do it without problem.

* * *

" It's… What is that? " wanted to know Stylish.

" If he didn't attack your men, I would have asked you the same question! " Lily admitted, turning to see Susanoo knocking all her enemies to the ground.

Taking advantage of this gesture, Stylish put his hand in his jacket to fire a detonator.

" Say goodbye to your friends! " He sneered, pressing on it.

" That … ? "

Exploding at that moment, the bodies of Stylish's former henchmen smoked as Susanoo found herself in the middle of the explosions. And with the presence of the poison in the air, the explosion had no trouble intensifying, encompassing the rest of the members of Night Raid, and making them disappear in a torrent of flames.

" Haha! " Sneered Stylish! " It's finish ! "

" Hu ... Human bombs? " Roared Lily! " Are you ready to kill your own men? "

" Men? " Astonished Stylish, before starting to sneer cruelly! " Wait, there is a little misunderstanding! The best thing that could define this bunch of morons is "laboratory rat"! "

" Doc… Doctor? " Wondered Mimi.

" W… Why? " Asked Me! " You improved us! You made us elite warriors! So why ? "

" Elite warriors? " Sneered Stylish! " Don't make me laugh! You are only guinea pigs in my eyes as well as replaceable pawns, that's all! "

Suddenly a strange noise was heard. It looked very much like someone sucking something up.

" Huh ?"

Disappearing one after the other, each of the flames flew straight towards Natsu's mouth, while the latter swallowed them at high speed, under the surprised looks of the members of Night Raid.

" But that … ? "

" He eats the flames? "

Finishing his meal, Natsu suddenly punched his fists, while affirming.

" Now that the poison is no longer there and that I have regained my strength ...! "

A torrent of fire enveloped his body as he roared.

" I am fired up! "

Suddenly straightening up, Susanoo presented numerous injuries to her body. However, in the space of a few seconds, the latter began to close, before disappearing completely.

" That … ? " Astonished Mine! " Who are these two monsters? "

" Natsu is like Gajeel! " Understood Leone! " He eats his magic element to become stronger! "

" Susanoo! " Suddenly cried Narenda! " The enemy is southwest of the base! Stop it and eliminate it! "

" Understood ! " Assured the man, running at once in search of the enemy.

" Happy, are you ready? " Asked Natsu.

" Aye! " Affirmed the latter, making his wings reappear.

" In this case, we go for it! "

Seeing his enemies rushing towards him one by one, Stylish grumbled.

" You wanted it! "

" Don't try to save time! " Retorted Lily! " No one will come to help!"

" Why want help ...? " Stylish asked, taking out a syringe! … " When you can do it yourself? "

And before Lily could stop him, he pricked himself on the arm and sneered.

" You will see beauty in its pure state! My greatest masterpiece! "

Seeing her body change to triple in volume, Lily thought it was good to back away, while Stylish said.

" Night Raid can't do anything against me! And as soon as I have crushed you, the empire will be that I am the greatest scientist of all time! "

Having assumed the size and appearance of a giant, his lower body was completely unrecognizable while the upper torso and head were at the location of the face of his creation.

" Haha! Wonderful! However, I need more power! "

Turning then to his minions, he had no qualms about grabbing Hana with one hand before grabbing Me and Mimi with the other.

" Master ! Stop, please! "

" What is he doing ? " Lily wondered.

" You are my precious food! " Assured Stylish, while a terrifying mouth opened at the level of the abdomen of his creation! " Let's join forces! "

" **FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!** "

Struck at the level of the pelvis, Stylish lost his balance, and unleashed his prey. Crashing against the ground, Me and the two others could only be surprised when they saw Natsu put himself between them and Stylish. Staring at him, he exclaimed.

" These guys are your friends ... and you dare to eat them to get stronger? "

" My friends ? I don't care about the life of these pathetic people! As long as she is not as beautiful as me, no one will have my respect! "

" So, I guess it was you too who blew up the bodies of others! "

" Of course ! Unfortunately, you had to spoil while saving your friends! It could have been a perfectly beautiful finale! "

" Shut up! " Roared Natsu, advancing towards him! " More I hear you, more I want to tear you down! Not only did you take it out at Night Raid, but you also dared to treat yours like rubbish! I hate people like you!"

Looking at him more closely, Stylish suddenly exclaimed.

" Hold on ! You and the blue thing behind your back ... but yes! You are the two types wanted for having infiltrated the royal palace and come out alive from a fight against Esdeath! Can I know who you are? "

" Natsu, from Fairy Tail! "

" Fairy Tail? " Wondered Stylish, seeming to think! " It's strange, it tells me something! "

His memory eventually gave him an answer and the man could remember a discussion he had had with Seryu, when he wanted to know more about Wendy.

" Yes that's it ! Wendy's former group! Fairy Tail! And Seryu also told me about you! You're the type she helped the other day! "

Smiling then, he said.

" Magnificent ! It's perfect ! If you are part of Night Raid, I guess Wendy must be part of it too and that she has only one spy! "

Still sneering, he cried.

" It's simply excellent! When I prove that she is a traitor, I will ask Esdeath to leave her alive so that I can make her my new laboraty rat ! And she will suffer for humiliating me the other day! "

Hardening his gaze again, Natsu muttered.

" Happy? "

It didn't take more for his exceed to take off and go straight towards Stylish's head.

" Hum? " Said the doctor.

" I will never let you touch a hair of Wendy's, and not one of my friends! "

" Idiot ! " Insulted Stylish, trying to punch him! " Do you at least know who I am? I'm the great Stylish, of the Jaegers! If you put your hand on me, you sign your death warrant! "

" I have already done it for a long time! " Retorted Natsu, while Happy had no trouble dodging the giant's blows.

Then finding himself in front of Stylish's body, Natsu roared.

" As soon as I signed up to be part of Night Raid, I immediately understood that I could never live a life in this world, without having to be on my guard! **FIRE DRAGON'S…!** "

Suddenly, strange tentacles wrapped around his arms and legs and immobilized him.

" But that … ? "

" You can't do anything against my genius! " Assured Stylish, while the tentacles came out all around his body! " Now die! "

Suddenly spinning it in all directions, the tentacles finally let go. Being dizzy, the duo saw that, too late, Stylish's fist fell on them, propelling them forcefully, against the ground.

" Natsu! " Tatsumi horrified as he ran towards him, carrying Akame on his back.

" No time to take care of him! " Retorted Lily, while showing her wings! " We must immediately stop this monster! "

Flying then, he was immediately followed by Susanoo. Using extraordinary speed, the latter was able to strike one of Stylish's legs with his mass. Although his attack was not very effective, it did attract Stylish's attention.

" Little vermin! " He roared, pretending to want to crush him.

Flying straight towards her head, Lily drew her sword to cut it. However, seeing him arrive, Stylish raised his tentacles in front of him in order to create a shield. Being sliced in its place, each of the tentacles ejected a green liquid which touched Lily's body. Shouting then, the latter dropped his sword, while he had the impression of feeling his arms burning to the bone.

" Do you like my acid? " Stylish asked, before his giant's arm grabbed Lily ! " Poor fool! If you had accepted my proposal earlier, none of this would have happened!"

Unable to free herself from her grip, Lily clenched her teeth, while Stylish squeezed the pressure to reduce her body to a pulp.

" From now on, you will experience suffering! "

However, an impressive shot pierced his shoulder. Then ceasing to function, the giant's arm dropped, letting go of Lily.

" What … ? That … ? "

Looking up, Stylish addressed only hatred to Mine, who was flying on the back of the flying skate, along with Najenda and Gajeel.

" Bandy bastard! You don't know who you're fighting against! "

" It' s you that understand nothing! " Retorted a voice.

Getting up at that moment, Natsu carried Happy in his arms, while his body had numerous injuries.

" Are you still alive? "

"Whether it's Fairy Tail or Night Raid, one thing is certain! " Affirmed Natsu, while flames and electricity surrounded his body! " Its members should never be pissed off! "

"Go to hell ! " Roared Stylish, lifting his foot to crush him for good.

" **LIGHTLING FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** "

Swallowing its flames and the lightning that surrounded it, Natsu ejected from his mouth a huge beam of energy that shot straight towards the giant's abdomen. Hit, the latter was forced to retreat, while many cracks had appeared where the flames had touched him.

" Impossible ! My armor! My creation ! My genius! "

" GADJEEL! " Suddenly yelled Natsu.

Not being asked, the mage immediately took over and dropped into the void.

"You will see my specialty! Anti-dragon magic, **KARMA DEMON IRON SPIRAL**! "

Then transforming his legs into a big spiral, the mage had no trouble hitting Stylish's damaged abdomen and crossed the latter. Having then a huge hole in the belly, the giant found himself so damaged that he fell to the ground.

" Waste trash! " Roared Stylish, trying to straighten up.

Nevertheless, fear was read on his face, as he saw Tatsumi run straight for him.

" Dash! " Yelled the latter, throwing Akame.

Seeing the latter rush at top speed towards him, Stylish raised his arms to order these tentacles. However, it was only too late that he remembered that Lily had cut them, preventing the doctor from having a new shield.

" No, I… lost? "

A second later, he spit blood, while Akame had just gutted it.

" Elimination completed! "

" No, I have… I still have so much to do! "

However, as Murasame's power began to take effect, Stylish eventually felt his heart being attacked before he stopped beating.

Then seeing the giant fall for good, Tatsumi made his armor disappear, before falling to his knees with a broad smile on his face.

" We… we won! "

" Super job! " Said Leone, arriving with the others.

" Wow! Fairy Tail mages… they are amazing warriors! " Spear said.

" Tsss, I could have done the same thing with my eyes closed! " Assured Lubbock.

Sitting in turn, before wincing from his injuries, Natsu shook Happy a little.

" Are you okay, buddy? "

" I think I have a broken leg! confessed his friend, being unable to lift it! And I guess we can't go see Wendy! "

" Unfortunately no ! But don't worry, I'll take care of it! "

" That's what scares me! " Happy said.

The sound of a step was then heard. Turning around immediately, Natsu noticed that Me, Mimi and Hana were behind him, not quite sure what to do.

" Are you still there? " Natsu wondered.

" Heu ... hey well ... uh! " Said Me, while Mimi helped her to stand.

" We… we don't want to hurt! " Assured Mimi! " At least, not anymore! "

" In this case, run quickly! " Natsu advised them.

" Huh ? " wondered Hana! " Are you serious ? "

" I don't like to kill people! " Confessed to them Natsu! " And then, after what just happened, I doubt that helping the Empire again is what you want! Come on, go! "

Hearing him speak with such sincerity, the three ancient turns of Stylish knelt before Natsu, before exclaiming.

" Thank you very much ! Thank you, Natsu-sama! "

" Natsu… sama? " Wondered the wizard.

" Hey, Natsu! " Then called him Tatsumi! " You're here ? "

" Wake up! " Natsu ordered, before leaving for his companion.

He didn't have to say it twice for the trio to flee into the forest, without really knowing where to go now.

Landing at this instant, not far from the body of Stylish's creation, the flying ray let Najenda set foot on the ground and was immediately greeted by her subordinates.

" Boss, nice to see you again! "

" You arrived just in time! "

" Who is this guy with the horns on his head? "

" No time to explain everything in detail! " Retorted Najenda! " If the enemy finds the base, other people may be able to come there in no time! Go get your stuff right away! "

" To do what ? "

" We are moving ! Of course ! "


	27. Emergency relocation

**Chapter 26**

" Wow! So cool ! " Tatsumi said.

Flying over the forests, the small group of Night Raid was being transported at full speed by the flying skate, which took them to their new home.

" How pleasant! " Spear said, letting the wind sweep across his face.

" You are really innocent, for killers! " Noticed a girl sitting next to them! " Hi, I'm Chelsea! A new recruit! I hope we can be good comrades! "

Then, removing the lollipop from her mouth, she pointed behind her.

" But what do they have, these two? "

Seeming to be on the verge of vomiting, Natsu was far from enjoying the ride, because of his allergy to transportation. Beside him, Gajeel seemed to suffer from the same evil, while not understanding what was happening.

" Oh, that's normal! " Assured Happy, having a splint on his arm! " Natsu is "allergic" to transportation " ! Just seeing one is enough to make him sick!

" However, it's new for Gajeel! " Remarked Lily, by simply sitting near him, with bandages around the burned areas of her body! " Perhaps all dragon hunters contract this evil at some point in their lives!

" Bring me instead of talking! " Gajeel ordered him.

" You didn't say the magic word! "

" Cat bastard! "

* * *

An hour later, letting himself land in an area without the trace of any human activity, the flying ray let Night Raid descend from his back, while Leone took pleasure in making Natsu and Gajeel roll to the ground.

While the two were recovering, Najenda said.

" We are in an unexplored area! Which means we're in a perfect place to hide! "

Flapping its wings, the flying skate suddenly went away.

" Hum? Wasn't that your pet? " Wondered Mine.

" No, just a loan I made at the headquarters! " Najenda explained to him! " On the other hand, it is she who will come to help us, when we need to go somewhere! "

" No question I go back on it! " Retorted Natsu, finally getting up! " It's worse than a torture session! "

" Uh… question! " Say Lubbock! " Why do you feel comfortable flying with Happy if you have a motion sickness? "

" That's not the same at all ! Happy is a friend! It is not a means of transport! "

" Heu… okay! "

" Hell, now I understand your pain! " Confessed Gajeel, getting up in turn! " I want to vomit just thinking of the trips that await us on the back of this thing! "

" A little attention, please! " Cried Najenda! " First of all, I would like to introduce our new recruits! In the first place, … ! "

" Oh, you're Akame, right? " Asked Chelsea, running her hand gently through her hair!" It's true what they say about you! " You are as beautiful as a doll! "

" What… what are you doing? " Wanted to know Akame, uncomfortable.

" Do you want a lollipop to celebrate our friendship? " Asked Chelsea, showing him the treat.

Sliding before the latter, Akame immediately exclaimed.

" I welcome you among us! "

" Oh, do you have lollipops? " Cried Natsu! Do you give me one?

" She bought them with food? " Tatsumi wondered.

" Fairly, that doesn't really surprise me! " Said Lubbock.

" It's Chelsea! " Taught them Narenda! " A girl whose appearances are deceptive! Her talent in assassination is so impressive that she has already completed as many missions as Akame! "

" What? Is this a joke? " Wanted to know Tatsumi.

" There, it really amazes me! " Admitted Lubbock.

" And the minotaur, who is it? " Wanted to know Leone, pointing to Susanoo.

" It's Susanoo, my new teigu! "

" Hein? Is this guy a teigu? " Wondered Gajeel.

" So, he's like Seryu's dog! " Understood Lily! " If I understood everything, it's an organic teigu! "

" Exactly! " Affirmed Najenda! " It is endowed with great physical power and is capable of defeating any enemy! "

" Great ! It will be really useful during fights! " Spear said, coming over to him.

Barely having had time to pretend to be a bit of a wash, the girl's hair was untidy and her clothes were covered with dirt. Seeing this, Susanoo exclaimed.

" I have to do something ! "

" Hum? What do you want … ? "

Suddenly adding her arms all around her, Susanoo straightened her hair to perfection, before gently patting her clothes, to remove as much dirt as possible. Once done, he exclaimed.

" Perfect ! "

" That … ? " Spear wondered, unsure of what had just happened.

" He's a neat freak! " Said Narenda.

" Another idiot ! " Sighed Mine.

" In fact, I don't see any place to sleep! " Happy remarked, looking at the plain where they were! " Are we going camping? "

Smiling, faced with this question, Najenda ends up calling his teigu.

" Susanoo! "

* * *

" No, but I dream? " Cried Natsu and Gajeel.

In just a few minutes, Susanoo had just cut various tree trunks and built a real palace with it.

" Susanoo is a specialist in household chores! said Najenda, with a broad smile! Kitchen; laundry ; fire maintenance…! He can do everything! "

" It has nothing to do with combat! " Retorted Mine.

" Yes, but it's really practical! "

" By the way, Boss, how is Aniki? " Wanted to know Tatsumi.

" Bulat? Oh, he could send me a letter before I left the headquarters! Apparently, the man we are looking for lives in a place so isolated that he thinks it will take longer than expected to find him! But he promised not to come back until it was done! "

" Tsss! We didn't ask him to break his head! " Retorted Gajeel! " It would be even better for us to find this man to kick him in the butt! "

Then staring at Susanoo, he exclaimed.

" You, at least I hope you will be a good opponent for training! "

" I'm ready for that! " Said Susanoo.

Nevertheless, suddenly showing a face of disgust, he exclaimed.

" However, I would like an effort on your part! I must admit that the dirt and perspiration that cover your body disgusts me! Be nice to go and wash! "

" Wait, did he just insult me there? "

" Gajeel, calm down! " Lily advised him.

Then being caught, the exceed was pulled the cheeks while Chelsea said.

" Oh, you're really cute, you! "

" This is not a toy! " Retorted Mine.

" Hum? Did you say something, "Breadboard"? "

" You called me what, there? "

"**I'm afraid for our teamwork! "** Tatsumi thought, seeing them arguing.

* * *

Rubbing his weapons to keep them in good condition, Seryu tried to clear his head, but did not succeed. No matter how concentrated she was, Stylish's face still appeared in her mind.

"**Father ... Ogre-sama ... Dr. Stylish ... Why? ****Why is everyone I know dying?** "

Observing him, Koro didn't know what to do. Finally, getting ready to rub his body against his leg, he stopped as someone stepped behind Seryu.

" Are you OK ? "

Recognizing the voice, Seryu immediately began to rub his arms more rigorously, without bothering to turn around.

" What do you want ? "

" Just know how you were! " Said Wendy! " I learned about Stylish's death! "

Stopping to rub his arms, Seryu questioned him.

" In that case, did you come to taunt me about it? "

" Why would I do it? " Asked Wendy.

" Because you hated him! " Then roared Seryu! " I know you didn't like it! "

" And you're right ! "

Clenching his teeth, Seryu began to rub his arms more forcefully, while affirming.

" In that case, you can leave! Anyway, I'm fine! "

" So why are you crying? " Asked Wendy.

" Hein? " Seryu wondered, as she was certain that Wendy couldn't see her tears running down her cheeks.

Sitting next to her, Wendy said.

" You know, just because I hated Stylish doesn't mean I don't like you anymore, Seryu! And besides, I made you a promise, right? I promised you that I would always be there if you needed someone to comfort you! "

Unable to hold back, Seryu stuck her fingers in the ground and crushed the earth violently in the palms of her hands.

" I… I… I hate Night Raid! My father ... my saviors ... They took everything from me! I want to kill them! I want to massacre them! "

Then crying hot tears, she mumbled.

" I ... I'm all alone now! "

Then wrapping her arms to stick her against her, Wendy retorted.

" What are you talking about ? I am there ! "

" Wen ... Wendy? "

" Are we not partners? No, in fact, it is wrong! We are not partners! "

Addressing a broad smile to Seryu, she exclaimed.

" We are friends, right? "

" Fri… ends? "

Suddenly, Seryu's arms passed behind his neck, before tightening him tightly. Preparing to moan in pain, Wendy felt Seryu's head fall on his shoulder, as she sobbed.

" Sorry! I'm sorry, Wendy! I was hateful with you! I shouldn't have hit you when you just cared about my health! "

Smiling when she heard this, Wendy ran her hand through her hair, saying.

" It's forgotten ! After all, as I told you, justice always grants forgiveness! Always remember this, Seryu! "

" Yes, Wendy! "

Watching them, while his body was hidden behind a pillar, Esdeath had seen the whole scene without showing himself. Listening to Wendy's words, she eventually leaves, thinking.

"**It is not a question of strength or teigu! ****Wendy's real power lies in her kindness, which pushes her to reach out to others! Like protectors, they will then clump to it and will do all to help and protect it! ****Of all the jaegers, she is surely one who would have the best chance of controlling an army as she sees fit, giving sympathy and respect to each of her soldiers!** "

Smiling at this, Esdeath said.

" Grow up quickly, Wendy! Grow up and get stronger! "

* * *

Walking in a long corridor, from one of the other bases of the revolutionary weapon, Mine seemed anxious. Head down, she kept silent while her brain was overheated. Finally, after a few minutes, she pushed a door to find herself in a small room.

There, in front of her, lying on a bed, Sheele's body was present and surrounded by various materials.

Still in a coma, the girl had not moved since her arrival here and her condition had not improved either. For the doctors at this base, the more days passed, the lower the chances that she would wake up. Sheele seemed to be ordered to sleep to sleep.

" Sheele! " Said Mine, trying to smile, despite the situation! " I came to visit you! "

Then sitting on a chair, the girl stared at her friend's body for a few minutes. Thinking again and again about what had happened during their fight against Seryu, Mine ended up chasing these memories before starting to speak.

Making a full report, she told Sheele what had happened since the last time they saw each other. Recruiting new members; the battle of Gajeel against the three beasts; the infiltration of Natsu into the imperial palace; the break Bulat had taken since losing his leg; the fight against Dr Stylish…

But the girl spoke in vain, Sheele remained completely motionless, her eyes closed. Continuing to speak despite this, Mine tried to keep a smile while she said.

" And you should have seen the boss's head when Happy stole the fish she was going to eat! I have never seen this cat run away so quickly! Everyone laughed because of it! "

Still no reaction from Sheele.

" Then, there was the time when Spear almost strangled Lubbock when he had spied on her when she changed! "

Always nothing.

" And then … ! And then … ! "

Then ceasing to smile, Mine ends up clenching his fists, while starting to cry.

" Sheele! I miss you so much ! I beg you, open your eyes! Look, I even brought you this! "

Grabbing Ecstasy, Mine placed the tiger close to Sheele's body. But of course, this gesture did not wake up her friend. However, for the sniper, she was certain that the presence of the object could have an effect on her friend.

" Mrs ! " Called a young nurse, entering the room! " It's time for you to leave! It is best to let it rest! "

" Yes ! " Assured Mine, getting up then! " I go ! "

Leaving then, she nevertheless risked looking at Sheele one last time. It was then that she stopped. Extase was still lying near Sheele. However, like a night light, the weapon was shining slightly, in contact with its former owner.

" That … ? That … ? " Wondered Mine.

" A problem ? " Asked the nurse.

"Well, actually ...! "

Wanting to show Extase, Mine suddenly found that the weapon had stopped shining as fast as it had started. Noting this, Mine stood still again, under the astonished eyes of the nurse.

" Forget ! " Mine advised him, leaving the room.


	28. A killer of little girls !

**Chapter 27**

Rain was falling on the capital, both on the imperial palace and in the less well-to-do areas of the city. Being thus in one of these districts, leaning against a wall, an imposing old man, fitted with big glasses, felt the rain falling on his long, grimy white hair. And yet he did nothing to protect himself. Instead, looking up a bit, he could show anyone his almost white eyes, a sign of a vision problem. This old man was almost blind.

Barely able to discern what surrounded him, the man only saw black. As if this were some kind of curse, his short-sightedness seemed to him to acquire the power to see the darkness of the city. And of course, every time someone walked by, they only saw a shadowy figure in place of that person.

In this corrupt city, he had never been able to see the slightest streak of light. No, he only saw nothingness around him, caused by selfish and cruel people. He didn't even taste life after seeing so much horror.

Just sighing, he wondered.

" Could I at least see the light once again? "

Crying then, he dropped a drop on his cheek, until a small voice asked him.

" Why are you sad, sir? "

" Hum? " The man wondered, looking up.

There, in front of him, carrying an umbrella, a little girl with blond hair was looking at him.

" Who are you ? " Asked the man, barely being able to see the contours of his figure.

" You must not cry ! " Said the child suddenly! " My mom and dad always tell me to smile instead of crying! "

Almost wanting to chuckle, the old man simply said.

" If you knew the reason why I cry, in my opinion, you would understand! "

Rummaging then in the pockets of her skirt, the child drew out a candy which she held out to the man.

" Hold ! When I eat candy, it always makes me smile! "

" Huh ? " Said the man, feeling the little girl put the candy in his hand.

Then staring at his face, the man suddenly widened his eyes, when he seemed to be dazzled by a ray of light. Being able to correctly see the face of the child facing him, he had the impression of seeing light. The light he had never seen in years.

" Logue ? " Suddenly cried a voice ! " Where are you ? "

" I'm here, mom! " Affirmed the child, before running to join her.

However, looking at the old man one last time, she exclaimed.

" Don't forget, sir! You have to smile! "

Staying completely still, because of what he had just seen, the man ended up getting up all of a sudden, before running in the direction the child had taken.

" My light ! " He cried! " It was my light! "

However he looked for her, he found no trace of the child.

" Where is she ? " Wanted to know the old man.

Continuing to run, he then shoved a man who almost fell to the ground. Seeing the old man continue to run, the latter grabbed him by the shoulder, while exclaiming.

" Hey, old fool! Do you realize what you just did? Do you want to die? "

Suddenly grabbing his head, the old man stared at him with a mad face, while shouting.

" Where is my light? "

Then suddenly, as if it were only too ripe fruit, he destroys the head of the man between his fingers, while roaring.

" Where is my light? "

* * *

Entering her favorite bookstore, Wendy motioned to Lubbock, while saying:

" Hello, Mr. Lubbock! Glad to see you opened again! "

" Hello Wendy! " Said Lubbock, with a little wave of his hand! " Good news, if you are interested, a new book is available in the department just to your left! I advise you to take a look! "

Nodding, Wendy immediately grabbed the book in question, and began to open it on the first page. There, on the page devoted to the author's autobiography, she saw a small text in which was written.

'' _Emergency move. New contact details given here, in case of problems. The doctor is no longer a problem. Good luck for the future. _''

Reading this, Wendy ends up closing the book, before starting to put the pieces of the puzzle in order.

" **Um ... if Night Raid is forced to move, then an enemy at find their base! ****If so, Stylish must be responsible for it and that's why Night Raid killed him! ****It is not nice to say it, but I must admit that it is not such a bad thing that he is no longer of this world!** "

In any case, that did not prevent him from placing a new envelope in the book, before putting it back down. Preparing to choose another at random, the girl turned to bump into someone's back.

" Oh sorry ! " She apologized immediately.

" Hum? Wendy? "

Looking up at the child, Lubbock nearly had a heart attack as he saw Wendy facing Bols. Book in hand, the jaeger was leafing through various children's stories and happened to be near Wedny.

" Bols? " Was surprised the latter! " What are you doing here ? "

" Me ? I'm just looking for a book! "

Glancing at the book he was reading, Wendy read the title.

" '' **The world of dreams of Cléa** ''? It's a children's book! "

" Yes ! In a few days, it will be my daughter's birthday! I'm looking for gifts to make her happy! "

Finally taking his book, he went to Lubbock, before saying.

" I take this one, my good sir! And as usual, I'm more than surprised to find such a variety of books here! "

" You flatter me ! " Asserted Lubbock! Nevertheless, it is you who make me gain prestige! Two Jaegers in my shop? For me, it's almost a free ad that you make me there!

After to have payed for his purchase, the man ended up leaving the bookstore, followed by Wendy, who asked him.

" In fact, how old is your daughter? "

" She will be five years old on her birthday! " He told her, dropping a backpack from his shoulders.

Opening it, Wendy could see several gifts there, while Bols had to force to bring in the book.

" I am so excited! I took my day to celebrate the event! So I could be with my family that day! "

" I'm happy for you ! The love that binds family members has no equal! "

" And you, Wendy? " Asked Bols! " Do you have a family ? "

" From a blood point of view, I have never known anyone who is my father, mother or brother or sister! In fact, they are great friends of mine who I consider today as my family! "

" Where are they today? "

" Two of them are located not far from the capital! As for the others ... let's say they are far from here! I couldn't even go see them, if I wanted to! "

" Is it because of your arrival among the Jaegers? "

" Not directly! "

" By the way, speaking of friends, I noticed that you and Seryu had reconciled! "

" I never wanted to argue with her! assured Wendy! It's just that I didn't appreciate the fact that Stylish manipulates it! I could never forgive him for having implanted a bomb in his head! "

" Seryu told us about it! It seems that she was the one who wanted this! "

Sighing, hearing this, Wendy said.

" It will take me much longer than expected! "

" For ? "

" Have him understand that what she is doing does not represent justice! She puts her life on the line and I don't like it! If it is, the slightest shock to the head could detonate his bomb! I must find a way to withdraw this weapon! "

" If you want my opinion, only one person was able to do it! Stylish, himself! But now that he's dead, I doubt he can help us again! "

Grunting, finding that he was right, Wendy couldn't help but sigh again, while the two friends entered the palace.

Then opening the door to the dining room, Bols stopped, seeing Wave and Kurome, in the company of a woman and a little girl with blond hair.

" Dar … Darling? " He wondered! " What ... what are you doing here? "

Sighing then the latter ends up presenting him with a packed lunch, before his nose, before affirming.

" I came to bring you your lunch! "

Suddenly pouting, she exclaimed.

" If what I prepare for you is so bad, you could just tell me! "

" But not at all ! " Assured Bols, gesturing his arms in all directions! " It's ... It's just that I was in a hurry and ... I forgot ... uh, actually ... I ...! "

Seeing him get confused, his wife suddenly snickered, before saying.

" I'm kidding, come on! "

" Dad ! " Cried the child, jumping right in front of him! Are you taking me in your arms?

" Of course ! " Said the man, starting to lean.

Nevertheless, he stopped then, while the inside of his poorly closed bag could easily be seen if he lowered further and he didn't want to spoil the surprise by revealing his daughter's gifts before her birthday.

Seeing him thus, hesitating to squat, Wendy patted him on the back, while affirming.

" You can give me back my bag, Bols! "

" Huh ? " Wondered the latter, standing up.

" Thank you for wearing it for me! " Wendy insisted, hoping that Bols understood what she wanted to do.

Finally having a flash of genius, the man suddenly removed the bag from his shoulders and entrusted it to Wendy. Making sure that the inside of the bag could not be seen, she moved it behind her, while Bols took the opportunity to take her daughter in her arms.

" So here is your family, Bols! " Cried Wave, approaching him.

" Yes ! This is Kije, my wife! As well as Logue, my daughter! They are the most precious thing in the world! "

" And I have the most wonderful lover! " Said Kije, sticking to him.

" Daddy is the best! " Adds Logue.

"Brilliant" then, the love of the trio dazzled the residents of the room, while Wave asked.

" How can we shine so much? Hell, why don't I have the right to savor great love too? Where is my future wife? "

" She is hided ! " Hurome assured him.

" It's mean ! "

Smiling, Wendy ends up leaving the room, taking the Bols bag with her.

"**Bowls ... I understand why you care so much about protecting your family! ****You love her and she loves you too!** "

Showing a determined look, she mumbled.

" I promise you that, soon, you will no longer need to kill people! Yes, when the Empire falls, you will be a real free man! "

* * *

Suffocating, a little girl with black hair tried to claw the arms of the man who was strangling him. Barely feeling his scratches, the latter roared with anger.

" You're not my light! Where is my light? "

Unable to answer this question, the child he was holding eventually stopped moving, suffocated.

Quickly noticing this, the old man who had just killed her ends up throwing her with all his might against the wall of a dilapidated dwelling, where he was, while other corpses of little girls were at his feet.

" I need ... my light! " He said, before leaving the place to find the child he was looking for.

* * *

" Bodies found dead? " Wave wondered.

As he and the other Jaegers were gathered in a room, Esdeath quickly read to them a report that had just been given to him. Nevertheless, at the head, she seemed to be reluctant to go and investigate.

Sitting on a chair, while showing a bored look, she ends up throwing the sheet in front of her, until Wave catches it to read it in more detail.

" It is noted that the victims are all girls under ten years old! This started in poor neighborhoods, but the investigation was only opened when the wealthier neighborhoods were affected by this carnage! In all, fifteen bodies were found! "

" Children? " Run wondered, frowning.

" Who is the perpetrator of these crimes? " Wanted to know Wendy.

" All we know is that the assassin has, as a method of assassination, the habit of strangling his victims until death ensues! "

" Tsss, to attack innocent children, there is nothing more execrable! " Roared Seryu.

" I must I understand that we must arrest the perpetrator of these murders ? wanted to know Bols.

Simply shrugging, Esdeath exclaimed:

" We are a special police force, created to deal with Night Raid! It is the imperial guard who must find this murderer! However, if you feel like it, and since no news of Night Raid has been heard, I give permission to those who are interested to seek this assassin! "

Preparing to say something, Wendy suddenly cut by Run, who exclaimed.

" In this case, I would like your authorization to have as much information as possible about this investigation, commander! "

Clenching his fist, while showing, for the first time, anger on his face, he assured.

" I will arrest this pedophile! "

" I'm not sure it is one! " Wave replied, after reading the report! " First of all the people who examined the bodies, there was no trace showing that these children were raped! It looks like they were quickly killed! This murderer doesn't seek to play with them, before killing them! He only wants to kill them! "

" However, if the victims are all little girls, it is because the assassin does not choose his targets at random! " Remarked Wendy.

" He simply seeks to satisfy a murderous impulse and attacks the weakest people he can find! " Kurome suggested, while stuffing a cake in his mouth! " This murderer is just a coward! "

" In this case, let's stop it quickly! " Bols said, walking out of the room.

" Bowls? " Wave said, seeing him take an initiative himself, instead of listening to the opinions of others.

" My daughter could very well be the next victim! " Noticed the man! " Let's stop this assassin on the spot! "

Seeing him leave, Esdeath finally leaves his chair, before informing.

" By the way, I would be absent for a little while! Traders would have seen a dangerous beast sowing chaos not far from the capital! I was asked to strike it down! "

" You go there alone? "

" Of course ! I have to find a way to have a little fun! "

" Well, in this case, we will make justice prevail properly during your absence! " Assured Seryu! " Isn't that right, Wendy? "

Reading, in turn, the report and reading the description of the bodies found, Wendy ends up declaring.

" Yes, we must find this person! "

" Hum? " Said Esdeath! " Have you finally decided to be on our side? "

" I never said I was planning to kill him! " Retorted Wendy! " What I want is to stop him from killing other people! If I find this murderer, I would capture him to take him behind bars, so that he could understand the cruelty of his actions! "

" Wendy… there are people who don't deserve forgiveness! "

Everyone then turned to Run, who was looking outside, through one of the room windows.

" If this man kills children for pleasure, then he is no longer a human being! Assured the man, in a calm tone, betraying however a certain rage! It has become a simple monster! And a monster has no conscience and feels nothing but joy in killing its enemies! In any case, if I find it, I doubt that I would save it! "

Finally leaving the scene, the man kept his gaze down but could not help smiling a little.

" **Finally ! ****If what I think is right ... I will finally be able to account with you ... Champ !** "

* * *

Walking through the streets in search of the slightest incident, Wendy sighed wearily when she saw the inhabitants of the capital walking through the streets without anything happening. For them, it was just another day.

" Seryu, we won't find anything here! Don't forget that these murders were committed mainly in poor neighborhoods! I doubt that we will find anything in the rich districts, in broad daylight! "

" We have to go around the wealthy neighborhoods, where the last bodies were found! " Retorted Seryu, dragging Koro to the end of his leash! " The poor neighborhoods will come next! "

" The imperial guard is already present here! " Replied Wendy, seeing a small group of soldiers patrolling not far from them! " There is hardly anyone who provides security in poor neighborhoods and that is why the murderer must surely stay there! For him, he is perfectly safe there! "

" Many guards are also there! " Retorted Seryu, with a tone betraying a form of irritation! " Our superiors always make sure that the whole capital is protected! This killer of children can not do anything anymore, without being spotted! "

" Have you ever been to poor neighborhoods? " Asked Wedny.

" Not really ! Ogre-sama always told me to patrol here rather than there! Why ? "

" In this case, I understand! " Murmured Wendy.

"**I've been there before ! ****And I know something! The soldiers laugh at the safety of the people of these neighborhoods! This is surely why Ogre refused to let Seryu go! ****She could very well have understood how rotten the capital was!** "

Suddenly inhaling the air, she stopped to look behind her. Immediately, seeing the young girl staring at her, a silhouette, wrapped in an enormous veil, hid at top speed behind a house, hoping not to have been spotted.

" What's up ? " Wanted to know Seryu, seeing his comrade stop.

" A person is spying on us! " Said Wendy, staring at the half-concealed figure! " I have been smelling it for a while! "

" A spy of the revolutionary army! " Seryu immediately roared, rushing straight towards the concealed silhouette! " I'm going to kill him ! "

" No, wait, Seryu! "

Seeing the two girls running towards her, the mysterious figure took his legs around his neck and ran in a deserted alley. Next, Seryu immediately shouted.

" Koro, block it! "

Growing up immediately, her skin surpassed her in size, before making a magnificent jump. Then landing, in a great crash, he blocked access to the other end of the lane, preventing the silhouette from going further.

Seeing her block, Seryu laughed.

" I hold you, dirty spy! I hope you have enjoyed your life because it ends today! "

" Seryu, stop it! " Cried Wedny, coming behind her! " You don't even know who this person is! "

" Perhaps, but we have already met! " Retorted the figure, opposite the duo.

Then seizing her veil, she dropped it at her feet, to reveal a face that made Seryu's teeth cringe.

" You? "

In front of her, a young woman was now staring at the two girls, and she was none other than the person Seryu had spared during the attack on the bandits' fortress.

" Seryu, who is she? "

" A criminal! " Roared Seryu! " A criminal whose life I had the bad idea to save! "

" What do you have? "

" What are you doing here? " Growled Seryu! " Are you in such a hurry to die? Unless you were going to spy on us and then be able to kill us! "

" No no ! Not at all ! " Retorted the young woman! " It's not that ! In fact, I just came to talk to you! "

" Talk to me ? "

" And who are you? " Asked Wendy.

" My name is Caruma! And from what I've heard, you are Seryu and Wendy of the Jaegers! In fact, I wanted to talk to you about a matter with you, but I ended up following you, hearing you talking and I quickly understood that you were already dealing with it! "

" Huh ? What are you talking about ? "

" I am talking about the case concerning the murders of little girls! "

Immediately, Seryu's gaze hardened further, as she asked.

" Do you have anything to do with this? "

" Not at all ! It's just that several acquaintances of mine have lost their own daughters! They were kidnapped and it would not surprise me if it was this assassin responsible for this! I wanted to see you so you can help us find them! "

" Help a bandit? " Wondered Seryu, with a look of disgust! " Not even in dreams ! "

" Why do you call her a bandit? " Asked Wendy.

" I'm not a criminal! " Then retorted Caruma! " Yes, I admit that I am a thief, but it's the only way for me to survive in this city! But, for these thefts, I never hurt or kill anyone! "

" Tss! And you think it will forgive your gesture? I don't even understand why I spared you the other day! In the name of justice, I should execute you immediately! "

" Seryu, calm down! " Wendy ordered him! " For now, it's best to listen to her, to find out what she knows about this case! It's much more important than talking about your flights! "

" But, Wendy…! "

" We will talk about it later! " Cut Wendy, advancing towards Caruma! " Go ahead and tell us everything! "

" In fact, I think I know people who can help you! " Assured the girl! " If you can trust me, I can lead you to them! "

* * *

" Another body! " Kurome noticed.

Clenching his fist, Wave only showed anger on his face, while soldiers were hiding the body of a little girl under a sheet. Remaining silent for a moment, Bols ended up asking a soldier who was passing by.

" Has she been strangled? "

" Um, yes ! And considering the traces, this was done with bare hands! "

" He is our man! " Wave roars, turning from the crime scene! " We must find him quickly before he makes other victims! "

" Run is flying over the city and Seryu and Wendy are on their side! " Assured Bols! " He cannot escape us indefinitely! "

" Perhaps ! " Said Wave, starting to go! " However, if he managed to kill another child, I could never forgive myself! "

* * *

Hopping on the spot, Logue was humming, before entering a bakery.

" Hello, Madam ! she cried, advancing towards an old baker.

_ Hello, Logue! Two chopsticks, as usual? "

" Yes ! " Assured the girl, already starting to rummage in the little bag she had on her back.

" Here ! " Declared the old baker, putting the bread on the counter.

Then hoisting himself on tiptoe to compensate for his small size, Logue ends up depositing money, before taking the bread.

" Thank you very much ! "

" You will say hello to your mother, from me! "

" Yes ! "

Leaving then, very happy to have succeeded in the race that her mother had entrusted to her, Logue began to hum, while starting to return home.

However, turning around the corner, she eventually hit a person and fell back. However, instead of getting upset, she immediately apologized.

" Sorry! I did not watch where I was going! "

" My light ! " Suddenly mumbled a voice.

" Hein? " Said the child, looking up.

A pair of hands then grabbed him.


	29. Seryu, the psychopath of death

**Chapter 28**

Turning her gaze all over the place, Seryu looked preoccupied as she held Koro in her arms. Walking behind Caruma and Wendy, the soldier had been taken to the poor streets of the capital, where, according to her, all the villains of the city were together.

However, until now, only beggars as well as people "dressed" with rags could be seen. As for the dwellings, many threatened to collapse while the majority were only a collection of pieces of sheet metal which certainly did not provide any comfort.

However, what surprised him most was that no man in uniform had been seen so far.

" Where are the guards? "

" The guards ? " Caruma repeated! " What guards? There is none here! "

" Huh ? What are you saying ? Many guards are responsible for ensuring the security of poor neighborhoods! "

" Oh ! Them? They are all gathered in the same place: the prostitutes' district! With a little persuasion, they can have fun with several women! Otherwise, in the other districts, they never come! This is why rape and murder can be committed with impunity! "

" What? You're saying nonsense ! " Roared Seryu.

" In this case, I challenge you to find any guard here! I'll be willing to bet my life that you won't be able to find one! "

" She's right, Seryu! " Said Wendy! " I have been here before! And no guard takes care of the surveillance of this place! "

" Huh ? " Wondered Seryu! " But why didn't you tell me earlier? "

" Because you would have persisted in saying the opposite, as you just did! "

Preparing to counter this, Seryu then felt looked at. Turning her head in one direction, she saw two men whispering between them, while pointing at her. And when she looked in another direction, a woman crouched down to grab her children, before taking them inside her home.

" What do they all have to look at me like that? "

" You're famous here! Caruma suddenly told him, without daring to look at her! We even talk about you a lot more often than Esdeath! "

" Ah yes ? " Asked Seryu, starting to smile! " My justice is even recognized here? "

" Yes ! But unfortunately, not for the better! Here, we call you "Seryu, the psychopath of death"! Lots of people want to kill you! "

It didn't take more for Seryu to stop walking, before glancing at Caruma in disbelief.

" The what? They want to ... kill me? But why ? It's because I'm a vigilante, right? And that all these people are only evil? "

" Where do you see the evil here? " Asked Wendy, watching several people beg without seeing the slightest piece fall at their feet! " These people are victims! Victims of the inequality of this empire! Their taxes are only intended to give more money to the rich, who do not even know what to do with it! "

" This is indeed the case! " Caruma assured! " Here, the guards leave us every time a murder is committed! However, they are always on time to tax us! "

Then fixing a completely destroyed "house", she said.

" The man who lived there was over eighty years old and had become disabled! Suffice to say that had no way of being able to work to earn anything! Understanding that he could not pay, the soldiers took pleasure in destroying his house, while the man was tied up inside! It would not be surprising if his body was still under the rubble!

Hearing this, Wendy gritted her teeth, before ordering.

" Continue to walk! Otherwise, I feel that I would turn around to see these "brave" soldiers myself! "

However, while she and Caruma resumed their steps, Seryu stood in front of the rubble, trying to understand what Caruma had just said.

"** It's impossible ! She lies ! Justice would never allow soldiers to behave like this! Yes, justice always helps the innocents !** "

Suddenly groaning, Koro sent her back in time to see a group of men in front of her.

" That … ? "

" What are you doing here, dirty monster? " Roared someone.

" You're looking for confusion, is that it? Get out right away! "

" We don't want you here! Disappear! "

Grunting immediately, Seryu exclaimed.

" Who do you think you are? Do you at least know who I am? "

" Yeah, the bitch who killed my brother! "

" The one who killed my daughter! "

" The monster that killed the rest of my family! "

" You are our worst nightmare! "

Hearing this, Seryu could not hide his surprise, while other people left their homes, to start surrounding Seryu.

" What is she doing here? How dare she? "

" This bitch deserves only death! "

" You die elsewhere, you dirty dog! "

" Grrr! Bunch of ungrateful! " Yelled Seryu!" I am the justice! I am the one who is in charge of helping and protecting you! I am … ! "

A stone hit her in the face. Being too preoccupied with what was happening, Seryu received her in the face and immediately felt a wound form on his forehead.

" We protect us? Are you kidding us? "

" You let the rich rob us and you exterminate us like vermin when we want to rob to eat! You're just a dirty monster! "

" You say you represent justice? Tsss, you make me want to throw up! The simple fact that you breathe is a crime, you dirty bitch! "

" You are just a monster and you will always remain one! "

Listening to them, Seryu's eyes widened, as voices were heard in his head.

'' **They're lying Seryu! You are not evil ! They are the bad guys!** ''

'' **They don't deserve to live!** ''

"**You have to kill them, Seryu!** ''

Suddenly gritting his teeth, while a horrible migraine was felt, Seryu clapped his hands over his head while uttering a cry of pain.

_Monster? … Dead ? … Justice…?

Chirping several words, she suddenly calmed down, before staring at the people in front of her, with a murderous look.

" I will massacre you all! KORO! "

Immediately people started to back away, while Koro assumed the appearance of a juggernaut just behind her. Seeing the fear on their faces, Seryu smiled grimly, before ordering.

" Go ahead, Koro! Devour them! "

It did not take more for the dog to run towards people who could barely make a gesture.

" NOOOOO! "

Suddenly hitting the ground, a tornado of wind lifted everyone, throwing the people behind as well as Koro towards Seryu. Astonished, the latter was even more when Wendy grabbed her arm before pulling her to force her to run.

" That … ? "

" Hurry up to come! " Wendy ordered.

Getting up with difficulty, the other people groaned a little, before noticing that Seryu was nowhere.

" Hein? Where did she go? "

* * *

Seeing Wendy and Seryu running towards her, Caruma exclaimed.

" Hey, where were you? "

" Beating the vermin! " Seryu assured.

For the second time since their meeting, Wendy could not hold back while listening to Seryu's words. Caruma immediately seemed surprised to see her slap her friend, while exclaiming:

" There's fed up, Seryu! "

" But what … ? "

" The people here only want help! Stop considering them as bandits when they are not! Some steal food, it's true! But that doesn't mean they are bad either! "

" Grrr! Did you at least hear what they said about me? They called me a monster! "

" Well, for me, I sometimes wonder if you don't have one! "

Stunned, Seryu stared at her, without saying anything, while Wendy continued.

" You were ready to kill Caruma, before you even knew it was her! She could very well have been a simple person wanting to admire you fighting! But you jumped straight to the conclusion! Seryu, what you were about to commit would have been cold blooded murder! "

" But… she doesn't respect justice! "

" Shut up ! " Wendy ordered him, starting to leave! " I'm tired of hearing you repeat the word "justice" when you don't know what it is! Caruma, here we go! "

Surprised, the latter watched Wendy go away, while leaving Seryu behind.

" Wen ... Wendy? "

Finally, Caruma ends up following Wendy before asking her:

" You ... Do you really want to leave her alone here? "

" Let her do what she wants! I'm tired of his behavior! "

However, hearing footsteps behind her, Wendy quickly understood that Seryu had decided to follow them, while keeping.

* * *

Smoking a pipe, an old black-skinned man threw smoke into the sky. Around him, barely dressed children were playing with what they had, that is, pieces of wood, pebbles or one or two broken toys that they could have found, while people were striving to consolidate the set of debris that served as their homes.

Hearing footsteps, the dean of the group ends up exclaiming.

" Good morning, Caruma! "

" Hello, Niks-san ! I came to see you today! "

" Hum? And who is this child next to you? " He wanted to know when he saw Wendy.

" But this little girl! " Exclaimed a man! " She's one of the Jaegers! Wendy Marvell! "

" And behind, there is…! " Began a woman.

Recognizing Seryu, several men positioned themselves in front of the women and children, while pointing at stones or wooden stakes in front of them.

" What is this monster doing here? "

" Calm down ! " Cried Caruma " ! " I brought him here! "

" What took you to do that? " Wanted to know Niks, while dropping his pipe at his feet! " Don't you know what this girl is capable of? She could massacre us on a whim! "

" She will do you nothing! " Promised Wendy, staring at Seryu! " I promise to protect you! "

" What have you come to do here? We didn't do anything wrong and we managed to pay our taxes this month! "

" They came to investigate the death of the young girls! " Caruma explained to them.

" Huh ? Why would two Jaegers take care of this story? "

" Children's bodies have been found in the slightly better-off neighborhoods! " Wendy explained to them! " Suddenly, the imperial guard asked us if we would help them! "

" Oh, I understand! " Raged a man! " Here, our children are massacred and nobody moves a finger to come and arrest this murderer! But as soon as it affects the wealthy, the special police are there immediately! Bunch of dirty dogs! You don't care about our living conditions, do you? "

" No, that's not true … ! " Started Wendy.

" Don't say otherwise! " Retorted a woman! " Even before the murders of these children, many of us suddenly disappeared! In recent weeks, several hundred poor people have suddenly disappeared, without the police doing anything! "

" What… what are you talking about? Hundreds of people have disappeared? "

" Yeah! The murders of the little girls started two weeks ago! As for these other disappearances, they started more than a month ago! It is now impossible for us to be able to close our eyes at night without being afraid of being killed! "

" But, of course, it's not the same thing when a noble is concerned! No sooner is he insulted than the guards are there to arrest the one who called him an idiot! "

" That's why we hate you, the capital's police! You pretend to care about us but you drop us at the first problem! "

" What dare you say? " Roared Seryu.

Stepping towards them, she was immediately stopped by Wendy, who positioned an arm in front of her. Then immediately she exclaimed.

" I beg you ! "

Staring at Niks and the others, before her, Wendy said.

" I understand your anger! I myself am disgusted by the functioning of this Empire! And I would so much like to change that! And yet … ! "

Clenching her fist in frustration, she exclaimed.

" I am unable! For now, I still can't do it! But one day, I will get there! I promise you! "

Looking at Niks with conviction, she continued.

" Until there, you must survive! One of you must not decide to give up! There is no question of letting other people die! "

Crouching before them, she then begged.

" So please, help us! If you know anything about the killer's identity, tell me! It is not a question of the rich or the poor in this matter! These are little girls! Several of them were barely five years old! They have nothing to do with the situation of the capital! So, I implore you, help us to be able to save the ones that are left! I beg you ! "

" Wendy? " Seryu wondered, seeing her do it.

Seeing her do it, several people began to look at each other, not knowing what to do from now on. For them, it was the first time that a soldier had asked them for help in this way. Still, Niks asked.

" Do you promise? "

" Huh ? "

" If we help you, do you promise to be able to change the Capital! Do you promise to make all those bastards who think only of them disappear? That we could finally live somewhere other than in slums? "

" I promise you ! " Assured Wedny, with a voice filled with conviction! " I promise you about my life! "

Seeing him challenge him for several seconds, Niks ends up smiling a little, before sitting back on his wooden chair.

" If Caruma had only taken the other girl, I would never have thought of helping her! However, you seem different! "

Picking up his pipe, he mumbled.

" Kalgon! "

" Kalgon? " Repeated Wendy.

" This is the name of an imposing old man, who spends his time wandering around these neighborhoods! He is almost blind and claims to be able to distinguish only the nothingness that composes these places! Nevertheless, a few days ago, he came here, while declaring that he wanted to find a light, before screaming that the girl with a pure heart would be returned! And just then, he got the start of this wave of murders! "

" I am afraid of having trouble understanding! "

" Kalgon is a former soldier with serious mental problems! A few years ago, he received a bullet which lodged near his brain! It is precisely because of this that he almost lost his sight and this degraded his brain so that he himself believed to see only the evil around him! Since then, he has only been looking for one thing: a source of light! And he has already said that he would do anything to get it! So imagine that this light source is a child but that Kalgon unable to recognize it, what will he do? "

" The kidnap them! " Suddenly muttered Seryu! " Kidnap little girls to hear their voices and try to see the light in them! But, mad as he is, he then kills bad children, in frustration! "

" Exact ! This is just a guess, but it may have something to do with it! "

" Where is he ? " Wanted to know Wendy.

" There's an old warehouse over there! " Niks told him, pointing to a direction! " His refuge is there! "

" In this case, you have to go quickly! "

Nevertheless Seryu stopped Wedny, grabbing her by the arm, while staring at Niks.

" A minute, something is wrong! If you had any doubts, since all this time, why have you done nothing to go see this man and find out if he is really guilty? "

" Kalgon is no ordinary man! It has a teigu! "

" A what ? "

* * *

Feeling something fall on his head, Bols ends up lifting his face to the sky, while declaring, it begins to rain.

" We've been walking all afternoon without finding anything! " Kurome noticed.

" It's frustrating ! " angred Wave! " I have the impression of not being used for nothing! "

" Calm yourself, Wave! " Advised Bols! " Getting angry will be useless! Our man did nothing today because of the presence of soldiers everywhere in town! This is already good news! Especially that … ! "

" BOLS! "

" Hum? " Said the trio, then turning around.

Running towards them, Kije could be seen, her face in tears, while she exclaimed to her husband:

" Help me, please! I can't find Logue! "

" What? Logue? What do you mean ? "

" She went to get bread, two hours ago! And since she hadn't come back, I went to get her! And I found this not far from the bakery! "

Then showing the object, she allowed her husband to see the pink backpack that her daughter used to have on her back, when she went alone outside.

" She has disappeared, Bols! If it is, she was kidnapped! "

Immediately, the gaze of the trio showed a state of shock, understanding what had just happened.

" No that's not true ! " Wave started.

" And yet, it is! " Kurome said.

Hearing them without understanding what they were saying, Kije ends up seeing Bols contract the muscles of his fists while asking him.

" Kije, show me where you found the bag! You have to know everything where she was then taken! "

" What ... Do you know what's going on? "

" No time to explain yourself! You have to start looking for it right away! "

* * *

Opening the door of an old warehouse, Kalgon ends up placing Logue in front of him, while closing the door just after.

" Here is your new home, my light! "

Turning around, he was surprised to hear Logue cry when he could see her sobbing with tears.

" Who has my light? Is this the place that scares you? Sorry, but it is not possible to have electricity here! But don't worry, whatever happens, I'll be there to protect you! "

Seeing him take a step towards her, Logue immediately backed away, before tripping over something. Falling then, it fell on a strange soft mass, which made it possible to absorb its fall.

" That … ? " She wondered, having the impression of touching hair.

Watching what she was crushing, she couldn't help but utter a huge cry of panic, while the face of a corpse could be seen below her. Getting up immediately, she then drew back from the body, to touch a new one.

Letting out a new cry, she then looked around, to see several dozen bodies, covering the floor of the warehouse, all belonging to girls her age.

Seeing this, she immediately fell on her knees, crying and trembling with terror.

" Mom ! Dad ! Come get me ! I want to go home ! "

" Why come back? " Wanted to know Kalgon! " The capital is just a bunch of nothing! There is only here, in this warehouse, that there is no darkness! Yes, your presence will drive them away and your light will allow me to see again! "

Not understanding what he wanted from her, Logue asked him.

" You ... Are you going to kill me? "

" Kill you ? No of course not ! All these girls were just demons! You are an angel! You are my angel ! We will live together and happy now! "

Crouching down next to Logue, he asked.

" What is your name ? "

" I ... I ... Logue ! "

_" Logue! Oh, what a pretty first name! "

Suddenly, the sound of a breath was heard. Coughing then, one of the girls in the warehouse put his hand on her throat, while immense pain could be felt. Having strangled him a few hours ago, Kalgon noticed that he had not finished this child, as he hoped.

Stopping to cough, the latter saw the man not far from her and immediately began to move back to the other end of the warehouse as best she could.

" Don't come near me! Don't come near me! "

Standing up, Kalgon said to Logue.

" Don't move, my light! I'll take care of this demon! "

Immediately, Logue saw him walk towards the other little girl, who tried in vain to flee. Grabbing him by the hair, the man then uttered a cry before smashing the child's head against a wall, destroying his skull.

Seeing this, Logue stood still, eyes wide, even forgetting to breathe. Grinning, Kalgon returned to her, his hands covered in blood.

" Here, my light, this demon is now dead! "

Then placing his hand full of blood on his hair, he began to caress it while declaring.

" You're mine now! "

* * *

Landing on the roof of a building, Run shook his hair a little, while a heavy rain fell on him.

" Hell! This will not facilitate research! Hope the others were luckier than me! "

Preparing to resume flight, the man then heard a funny noise. Looking down, he saw a young man pushing a wheelbarrow containing a big bag, while grumbling.

" It begins to annoy me the Kalgon! Take this body! Drop off here! Drop it there! Who does he take me for? At least I hope he will pay me well for this work! "

Stopping the wheelbarrow, he took the bag from it and opened it. Then shaking him, he dropped the body of a child at his feet, without the slightest delicacy.

" One more and that will make twenty bodies! " Noticed the man, turning around.

Suddenly jumping, he saw Run, right in front of him, with a broad smile on his face.

" What … ? "

" Hello ! I see you have something there that might interest me! "

" Who ... Who are you? Wait, you're that guy ... Run, Jaegers! "

" Indeed ! " Affirmed Run, continuing to smile at him! " You see, there are few things that make me angry, like for example, the fact that we make noise when I want to drink my tea in peace! Unfortunately for you…! "

Ceasing to smile, he spread his wings, while exclaiming.

" Killing children is what makes me the most furious! "

" W… Wait! It was not I who killed them! I'm just in charge of depositing the bodies everywhere! The murderer pays me for it! "

" In that case, tell me right away who the killer is! "

" If I speak, I want total immunity! "

Grabbing him by the throat, Run roared.

" If you speak right away, you may be able to avoid a stay in the torture room, which is already good for junk like you! But if you decide to shut up, I'll let Esdeath take care of your case herself! Tell me where Champ is! "

" Champ? Who is it ? The killer's name is Kalgon! Yes, it was Kalgon who killed these children! I did nothing! "

" Kalgon? " Wondered Run! " Who is Kalgon? "

* * *

Running towards the abandoned warehouse, Caruma said:

" It is a chance ! In the end, Niks helped us a lot! "

" If what he said is true, and if Kalgon is really responsible for all this, he will have been of great help! " Approved Wendy! " And you too, Caruma! Thank you for everything ! "

" Why do you actually help us? " Asked Seryu! " Until proven otherwise, we are not friends! So why ? It's like the time you stayed close to me to treat my head injury! Why did you do this when my goal was to kill you? "

" Why did you spare me that day? " Suddenly asked Caruma.

" I… I have no idea! "

" Well, me too! Let's say that I quickly realized that you needed help! This is surely why I did it! And for my reason of helping you, I think I feel indebted to you, for having saved me! That's all ! And if my help allows you to stop seeing me as a criminal, I'm happy to do it! "

Unbelieving her ears, Seryu couldn't help but feel a new conflict in her head, as several voices fought to try to find out if what this girl was saying was true or not.

Finally, it was a simple whisper, that she said.

" Thank you ! "

" Huh ? "

" No, nothing, forget it! "

Listening much better than Caruma, Wendy smiled a little when he noticed that Seryu seemed to have removed some of his hostility towards Caruma.

"**Is she understanding? To understand that poor people do not represent the evil of society?** "


	30. Avenge children ! Wendy's anger !

**Chapter 29**

Looking up, Logue started to look around. Very quickly, she noticed that there was not the slightest noise, nor even the slightest presence. She was currently alone in the warehouse, with the corpses as the only company.

" **Is he gone?" **

Waiting a few minutes to make sure Kalgon was gone, she finally got up and took advantage of her hands and feet to run away to the front door. Then putting herself on tiptoe, she began to grab the handle and hastened to lower it. However, she tried hard, the door did not open. It was locked and Logue had no chance of opening it without a key.

" Oh no ! "

"What are you doing, my light?"

Freezing then, Logue turned to see Kalgon entering the room, with what looked like dilapidated clothes in his hand, covered with blood.

"I'm here, my light! I went to get you clothes that these demons wore on them! Come on now!"

"No!" Replied Logue, then knocking on the door with his fists! I want to leave! Mom! Dad! Come and get me!

" Go ? " Astonished Kalgon, walking towards her! But why ? You are my light! I am the one who deserves to be by your side and take advantage of your purity!

Then hearing Logue start sobbing, he then declared.

" You must not cry, come on! Wasn't it you who told me to smile? Come on, give me a pretty smile! "

Thinking then of what he had done to the little girl earlier, Logue suddenly turned to him, to display a look of hatred, while tears ran down his cheeks.

" No ! You are a bad guy! I hate you ! "

At that moment, Kalgon let go of what he had in his hands, while his eyesight blurred. Overcome with anger, the purity of Logue's heart was disappearing, giving way to obscurity due to his sudden hatred.

" That … ? That … ? My light ! "

Then feeling his brain make him suffer, he ends up displaying a mad look in the direction of Logue, while mumbling.

" You're not my light! "

And before Logue could do anything, Kalgon was right in front of her, and raised her arm in the air.

" You are only a demon! "

Suddenly leaving the ground, blocks of stones suddenly covered his human arm, making it look like that of a golem.

" What? " Logue wondered.

" I'm going to kill you ! " Roared the man, sending his fist towards his head.

Afraid of what she saw, Logue felt his legs tremble and eventually collapsed on the floor, without realizing it. Stooping thus, she managed, unwittingly, to get out of the path of impact. Breaking the door, the man's fist sprayed the door.

" Grrr! Stay still! "

Suddenly sneaking between his legs, Logue found himself behind him and started to run to run away from this monster. However, it did not take long for the latter 's silhouette to be found behind her, before an imposing hand gripped her around the neck. Deprived of air, Logue was then lifted above the ground, while Kalgon roared.

" You're going to pay for cheating on me! "

Unable to gesture faintly, Logue felt his strength give up as the seconds passed.

" Die and go to hell! "

" SKY DRAGON'S ROQUETTE! "

Fusing towards Kalgon, several missiles surrounded by a tornado of wind eventually struck its back, creating a large explosion on impact.

Feeling himself thrown in the air, Logue lost consciousness and ended up being caught. by a pair of hands. After making sure she was okay, Caruma cried out.

" I caught the girl! "

" Very well, in this case, go outside! " Wendy ordered.

" We are taking care of getting rid of this disbeliever! " Seryu assured, while Koro assumed his bestial appearance.

Suddenly roaring, Kalgon showed that he was still alive. And for good reason, a stone wall had suddenly come out of the ground and had managed to protect it from the combined attack of the two girls.

" Tsss! So what Niks told us is true! " Understood Seryu! " It has the power of a teigu! "

" It seems to be able to control the rock! " Remarked Wendy.

Then staring at the newcomers, Kalgon screamed.

" Who do you think you are, dirty demons? I was about to make this source of darkness disappear from this planet! "

Barely paying attention to his words, Wendy suddenly knelt down to look at the corpse of a child, who was at his feet. Gently taking it, she ran her hand over her throat to find out that she was beautiful and dead.

" Why ? " She asked then, calmly! " Why did you kill all these people? "

" Huh ? They were only the darkness of this city! There was not a gram of purity in them! They were destined to become evil! That's why I killed them! "

It didn't take more than a heavy blow to hit the entire warehouse. Caruma was about to leave the building, losing his balance, while Seryu put his arms in front of his face to prevent the wind from whipping it.

Motionless, meanwhile, Kalgon saw Wendy get up, while mumbling.

" Is that your excuse? Did you kill all these little girls for something so silly and ridiculous? "

Preparing to reply, Kalgon was suddenly surprised by the appearance of Wendy's soul. She was no longer the soul of a human. No, it took the form of that of a much more powerful creature. A monster with powers beyond comprehension.

" But that … ? "

" These girls were not even ten years old! " Roared Wendy! " And you dare to pretend that they were evil and that they deserved to die? "

Clenching her fist, she declared.

" I don't want to kill people! But you … ! You ...! "

Staring at Kalgon with a look of pure hatred, she roared.

" You certainly don't deserve to continue living! "

" Oh, shut up! You annoy me ! " Cried Kalgon, running straight towards her.

Being already in possession of Number 2, Seryu positioned himself in front of Wendy while smiling devilishly.

" Well, a small gift from me! "

Releasing three of the remaining missiles, Seryu saw them rush straight for Kalgon. However, far from being impressed, the latter rolled up one of his sleeves, to show a sort of silver watch. Immediately, he turned the object's dial.

As if by magic, coming out of the ground, blocks of stone began to float in the air, and found themselves in front of the missiles. Hitting them, they exploded, creating a cloud of smoke. Taking advantage of the latter, Kalgon continued his race, and eventually found himself in front of Seryu.

" Koro! Number…! "

Too late. Covering her stone arm again, Kalgon managed to strike her at the level of her chin. Feeling a destructive force, Seryu was then expelled towards the ceiling and literally crossed the latter.

Spitting blood, it continued its flight, before descending and crashing against the roof of the warehouse.

" Seryu! " Caruma frightened.

" A demon less! " Rejoices Kalgon.

Positioning his arms in time to protect himself, he blocked a kick from Wendy, while the child roared.

" You will pay it! "

" You have no idea who I am! " Retorted the man, throwing him against a wall with a simple movement of his arms! " I am a former army captain! Not only am I powerful but, in addition, I know the true facade of the capital! "

Opening his arms wide, he cried out.

" We are only surrounded by nothingness and only I can see it! It is therefore my duty to purge this world! I have to find the rare angels on this planet; bring them together to form a new community and kill everyone else! "

Standing up, Wendy wiped her chin where a trickle of blood had flowed. Then she swore.

" I would never let you do it! "

Staring at her, Kalgon was surprised to see part of her hair changed color.

" Hum? "

Fixing the corpses at her feet, Wendy roared.

"You are not a man ! You are a real monster! "

Backing away, Caruma couldn't understand what was going on, as she saw the child's hair turn pink.

" Wen ... Wendy ? "

" Yes, just like part of the population of the capital! You just kill and bring sadness and misery around you! "

A wall of wind then surrounding the girl, while she confessed.

" I have had enough of all this! I want to destroy all this evil! Here and now ! "

" What are you saying ? " Asked Kalgon! " What do you think you are doing? "

" Whether it is here or at Fiore, I could never forgive a guy like you who kills children! "

Feeling the strong gusts of wind making him retreat, while Wendy's hair had completely changed, Kalgon retorted.

" You will can never understand my motivations! "

Suddenly flying towards him, Wendy found herself in front of his face, while affirming.

" And I'm happy! I would never want to be like you! "

A powerful punch then ravaged Kalgon's face.

* * *

Spitting blood again, Seryu struggled to make the slightest movement, while she felt his entire body be dizzy. Breathing with difficulty, her head was spinning, while the taste of blood permeated her mouth.

"**This guy ... I underestimated him!** "

Then hearing collision noises, below her, she quickly understood that a fight currently between Kalgon and Wendy. Far too weak to participate, she decided to help Wendy by doing the only thing she could still do.

Aiming at the sky, it activated the last remaining missile and made it take off.

Flying as fast as he could, Run flew over poor neighborhoods in search of the warehouse where Kalgon was hiding.

"**Who is this guy, damn it? ****I can think about it again and again, nothing allows me to make a connection between Champ and this Kalgon? ****So wouldn't it be him, then?** "

Suddenly, his gaze caught a silhouette in front of him, rising in the sky, before exploding.

" A missile ? " He wondered.

"**Seryu!** "

* * *

" What was that ? " Wanted to know Kije, perceiving the enormous noise coming from the sky.

" A missile ! " Kurome noted.

" Seryu and Wendy show us their position! " Wave understood, not losing a moment to run towards the noise.

* * *

Bringing out blocks of rock from the ground, Kalgon used his teigu to swing them towards Wendy. Dodging them one by one, the child had no trouble getting close to Kalgon, and tried to punch him again.

Positioning a stone in front of him to protect himself, the man was surprised to hear it crack before exploding under Wendy's attack.

" **SKY DRAGON'S WINGS!** "

Struck on the chest, the man let out a trickle of saliva, before crashing against a wall.

" Demon! How dare you stand in the way of God? "

Simply walking towards him, Wendy confessed.

" Seryu annoys me a lot when she tries to make me understand that she is doing good with her false justice! However, this is nothing compared to your vision of the world and your misdeeds! She, at least, I know that she will never attack children! "

" Children are the source of evil on this earth! " Replied Kalgon, scattering large stones all around Wendy! " They are the ones who will lead the Empire to its demise! "

Shattering one after the other, the stones cover Wendy's body. However, a few moments later, all of them were pushed aside by strong winds, allowing Wendy to continue her march.

" What? "

" Children are just following the example of adults! If an adult shows kindness like Bols does, his child can do the same! Children can very well be the ones who will lead this city to its loss or who, on the contrary, will save it! But it is certainly not up to you to decide which child deserves to live or not! "

" But shut up ! " Kalgon ordered, trying to hit her again.

Dodging her fist, Wendy leapt into the air before hitting Kalgon in the face. Dropping him to the ground, she landed on his chest, astride, while cocking his fist which she surrounded with wind.

" You will pay for all the harm you have done! "

This time, there was no trace of kindness in her anymore. Just hate ... and a desire for revenge. For the first time in her life, Wendy felt nothing more than a murderous urge and was ready to do anything to satisfy it.

However, while she was going to hit the man, the latter ends up putting his hands in front of his face, before begging her.

" No, please! Don't kill me! I do not want to die ! "

Stopping at that moment, Wendy heard him start sobbing, as he said.

" I just want ... I just want to change the capital! Nothing more ! I want us all to be able to live happily! "

" And you massacred children for that? "

" It's a voice in my head!" Suddenly assured Kalgon! " She told me to do it! "

" A voice ? "

'' **Kalgon is crazy, since the day we shot him in the head! "** Told him Niks.

Still frozen, Wendy could only watch Kalgon continue to cry, with his fist ready to knock him down. Yet, while gritting her teeth, she ends up lowering her hand, while her hairreturned to their original color.

" I am unable to kill you! Kalgon, all I want is for you to be able to live happily, while understanding how bad what you did is! That's why I'm arresting you! Please follow me without making a fuss and I will do my best to prevent you from being executed! "

Kalgon's fist then hit her in the stomach, throwing him against a wall.

" You are just an idiot! " Sneered Kalgon.

" WENDY! " Cried Caruma, running towards her.

" You, disappear! " Kalgon ordered, swinging a block of rock at her.

Unable to jump back, Caruma had to squeeze more of Logue's body to prevent him from letting go. Then being alone with the human-looking monster, she stared at the only being who could still help them.

" Koro, attack him! "

However, the teigu did nothing. Still in its bestial form, the monster had only growled since the man had sent Seryu to whirl in the air. However, he had tried nothing more.

" Koro? "

" Ha ha ha! " Sneered Kalgon! He will do nothing! As long as his mistress has given him no order, he will do nothing to help you! " Too bad for you ! "

Hearing this, Caruma stepped back from him, still insisting.

" Koro, attack him! Pity ! "

" No need! It is not an animal! Just a stupid dyke needing orders to have some semblance of life! They are only made to serve us! "

A stone then ricocheted against his face, drawing his attention. Leaning against a warehouse wall, Wendy was unable to get up. Having no other options, she grabbed a few stones at her feet, which she threw now on Kalgon.

" Teigus are not just weapons! They too have feelings! Don't treat them like they're nothing! "

Then staring at Koro, she cried out.

" Koro, I know you want to do it! So attack! "

Grunting more, the dog let his muscles contract. However, much to Kalgon's relief, he always stayed in his place.

" Tsss! Nice words to prove the opposite! You are definitely just ...! "

Sharp projectiles suddenly punctured the wall and almost touched it.

" That … ? "

Then finding itself broken, a piece of wall collapsed, allowing to see a winged silhouette enter the building. Smiling, recognizing her, Wendy muttered.

" Run! "

Then landing near her, the man noticed.

" It seems you have fought a hard fight, Wendy! Leave me to remplace you ! "

" Hey, who are you? " Asked Kalgon! " You seem to be an angel but I also see the evil in you! "

Turning towards him, Run lost his smile as he watched the scene. Not needing anyone to explain what was going on, he simply stared at Kalgon then the dead children on the ground and finally Caruma holding Logue in his arms as she hid behind Koro.

Finally, he said.

" I understand ! "

Clenching his fist, he threw a murderous look at Kalgon, while noticing.

" A pity for you, my dear! "

Flapping its wings to gain height, it roars.

" Compared to Wendy, I would have no mercy to kill you! "


	31. Who should I help ?

**Chapter 30**

" Faster ! " Cried Wave.

However much he ran, he was behind Bols, who, despite his heavy weight, was running at the head of the group.

" If this guy has ever hurt my daughter, I promise I will have no mercy! "

Then arriving in front of Kalgon's warehouse, he saw the latter's door explode, at this instant, while a body was thrown.

" Hum? "

Regaining his balance in time, Kalgon planted his feet in the ground to slow his run and stopped dead as he glared at Run. Coming out of the building, the man was followed by Caruma.

Then starting to wake up, Logue eventually regains consciousness, while she was still in Caruma's arms. Not recognizing the latter, she seemed surprised to see it. Then fear started to show in her face when she saw Kalgon in front of them.

" HIIIIII! Not him ! He is nasty ! "

" Logue! " Suddenly called Kije, seeing her daughter.

" Mum ! "

Seeing, in turn, the rest of the Jaegers arrive, Kalgon began to growl.

" Decidedly, many of you want to thwart my divine plans! "

" Who are you ? " Wave asked him, grabbing Grand Chariot.

" Run? It's okay ? " Wanted to know Kurome, while grabbing his own teigu! " Wendy and Seryu are not with you? "

" I ... I'm here! " Said Wendy, trying her best to get out of the building, while putting her hand against a wall.

" Tsss! When will you learn to die? " Roared Kalgon.

Suddenly caught in a bad feeling, he covered his body in stone in time, while flames threatened to consume him.

" You! " Cried Bols, with Rubicante in his hands! " What did you try to do to my daughter? "

" Hmmm? Are you the father of this demon? Seeing your head, it doesn't surprise me! You want the truth ? I tried to save this empire by killing it! However, this blue haired kid had to stop me! "

" Grrr! Unforgivable! Wave asserted! " If I understand correctly, it was you who also killed the rest of the children! Are you no regrets? "

" No ! None ! These girls were not the light I was looking for! They therefore did not deserve to live! Just like you ! "

Then assembling two blocks of rock to create a larger one, he ends up swinging it towards them.

" Die! "

" Ridiculous ! " Kurome said.

Simply placing Yatsufusa in front of her, she made a very slight movement, which was enough to cut the rock into two very clear parts.

" You can never have us with this kind of pitiful attacks! "

Preparing to rail, Kalgon jumped back to avoid a shower of sharp feathers sent by Run, before creating a rock shield to protect himself from the flames of Bowls.

" But are you going to leave me alone at the end? "

Then suddenly, while dodging, he could catch a glimpse of Caruma running away from him, while taking Logue towards Kije.

" Mum ! " Cried the child, while his mother ran towards her.

" Logue, my child! I was so worried! "

" No question of letting her live! " Roared Kalgon, positioning his hand towards the trio.

Immediately, part of the stone wall of a building broke apart and rushed straight towards the young women, who could only cry out in fear, when they saw him coming on them.

" Kije! Logue ! " Bols horrified, trying to point Rubicante towards the stone wall.

" Too late ! " Chuckled Kalgon.

However, his smile disappeared at the very moment when a violent cold hit was felt. Being then covered with ice, the stone wall was frozen on the ground, unable to move. And sitting on him, a figure began to sneer.

" Attack level, I don't have much to complain about! However, during a battle, you must always know how to watch your rear! "

" Ge… General? "

" Esdeath? " Wendy wondered.

" You? " Roared Kalgon, grinding his teeth.

" Oh, an old acquaintance! " Remarked the young woman, looking at the man! " Who are you already ? Dungeon? Dragon? Ah yes ! Captain Kalgon, if I'm not mistaken! "

" Bitch! Esdeath! You are just Satan incarnate! "

" In the meantime, the one who committed the evil today is none other than you! However, you seem to me much more entertaining than the pitiful monster that I killed earlier! Let's see what you are worth! Jaegers, take care of him! "

" With pleasure ! " They assured, positioning themselves at his side, opposite Kalgon.

" Do you really think you have a chance against me? " Spat the latter, pressing his silver watch again! " My teigu is the most powerful there is! It will never have the least equivalent! "

Covering it again, the blocks of stone surrounded it and ended up creating a solid armor for it, thus making its silhouette grow.

" You have no chance, face me! I am invincible, now! "

Then, making other rocks fly in the sky, he sneered.

" I'll crush you like common insects! Prepare to suffer! "

However, everything stopped in the space of a second. Like a streak of light, Kurome had passed behind him, while putting Yatsufusa back in his sheath. Not even having had time to see her, Kalgon felt his arms detach from the rest of his body, taking his dick to the ground.

" What? " He wondered, as the levitating blocks of rock finally fell! " It's impossible !

_For the murders you committed, I would have no mercy! Wave roars! GRAND CHARIOT ! "

Covered in his own armor, the boy ran towards Kalgon, and struck him with a powerful punch which destroyed his stone armor at the level of his abdomen. Backing away for several meters, Kalgon put one knee on the ground, while spitting his triples.

" No, my… divine plans! "

" You can never defeat justice! "

Then jumping from the roof, Seryu directed his fist towards Kalgon's back and managed to destroy the stone which covered the latter, in one strike.

Grunting again in pain, Kalgon started to cry.

" No ! The light must be on my side! I ... the gods must be on my side! "

" You talk endlessly of nothingness and light, without understanding something! " Cried Wendy! " You are nothingness and, because of this, you scare away the light around you! "

Hearing it, Kalgon was overcome with rage, and ran towards her while uttering a simple cry of rage.

" I'll twist your neck! "

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!** "

" Doesn't even come back to this planet! " Bols roared, sparking flames.

" Go to hell ! " Adds Run, swinging sharp feathers.

Then merging, the three attacks formed a tornado of sharp fire which reached Kalgon and destroyed his body, now that the latter was no longer protected by his stone armor.

" Impossible ! " He yelled, while the flames consumed his body! " Why ? Why ? It's all your fault! "

Then staring at Wendy, he was surprised to see her soul change again. Finding that Kalgon had lost this battle for good, Wendy no longer felt the slightest hatred against him, knowing that it would now be useless.

As a result, leaving his body, hatred and anger left him to face purity, which again enlightened his soul.

" That … ? The light ? "

Reaching out to Wendy, he cried out.

" Since all this time, you were my light? "

" I don't know who I am towards you! " Assured Wendy, by simply going away! " Nevertheless, light or not, you have made me your enemy! And now you pay the consequences! "

" I have ... fought the divine light? Why did I do this? "

It was Kalgon's last words, before he disappeared among the flames.

"**Because evil always fights against light! "** Thought Wendy.

* * *

Lying on her bed, Wendy only stared at the ceiling, as she thought about what had just happened. Either way, she was responsible for Kalgon's death. And, despite the horrors he had committed, as well as the fact that he had given her a chance to surrender, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

"**I told him he had no right to kill others! ****And yet, I ended up killing him myself! ****Am I really better than him?** "

Suddenly opening his door, Wave cried.

" Hey, Wendy? What are you doing ? "

" Hum? Wave? "

Suddenly finding herself under the young man's arm, Wendy was transported out of her room, before being taken into the dining room.

" I took him! " Wave said.

" What? " The child wondered, as he finally let go.

Immediately, she saw Kurome and Run sitting at the table, as well as Kije and Logue on a sofa.

" Well, it took you a while to come! " Run noted, with a small smile.

" It is rude to keep others waiting to eat!" Kurome said, despite having a cookie in his mouth.

" That ? What? "

" Thank you very much ! " Suddenly called Kije.

Advancing towards Wendy, the young woman then bent down before her, while exclaiming.

" From the bottom of my heart, thank you! Without you, Logue would be dead! "

" I… It's not just thanks to me! " Retorted Wendy! " There are also Seryu and Caruma who helped me! As well as Niks and Run! Without them, I couldn't have done anything! "

" Seryu told us about everything that happened to you! " Retorted Run! " And if you hadn't taken Caruma's words seriously, never one of us could have arrived on time! Not only did you do the right thing to find his trail, and you fought this monster brilliantly! You are the only one who deserves to be congratulated! "

" But I … ! But I … ! "

The huge silhouette of Bols was then seen behind her.

" Wendy, I ...! "

Then grabbing him, he lifted her off the ground, before hugging her. In the process, he managed to crack a bone or two, making the child wince. Still, Wendy remained silent as she heard Bols mumble.

" Thank you ! Thank you, Wendy! I don't know how to thank you! "

Trying to smile at him, Wendy ends up saying.

" Its good ! We're friends, right? It is our duty to protect each other and the people who are dear to us! It's my way of seeing things! "

" No matter how you look at it! " Retorted Bols, dropping her! " From now on, I have a huge debt to you! And know that I would do everything to reimburse it! Leave me to be killed at your place ! Wendy, thank you again! "

Even more embarrassed by being praised by everyone, Wendy desperately tried to do change the discussion.

" Uh, by the way… where is Seryu? "

" She has been gone for a while! " Taught him Wave! " She said she had something to settle! "

" Something to settle? "

* * *

Exhaling a column of smoke, Niks pulled the tip of his pipe from his mouth, while understanding.

" So, this monster is dead! "

" Yes " ! Caruma assured him! " The Jaegers were able to kill him! From now on, children have no reason to be afraid! "

" This is only temporary! " Retorted a man, who had heard Caruma's story.

" No matter what this man did, it won't change anything for our safety! " Noticed a young woman! " The guards will never come here to patrol! We are on our own again! "

" Basically, we will know a peace of a few days, before something else falls on us! " Niks nodded, smoking again.

Suddenly stepping back, a man cried out.

" The… here it is again! "

" Hein? " Said everyone, turning in the same direction.

Immediately, frightened cries were uttered, while many deviated from the path of the newcomer.

" You? " Roared Niks, twitching his face.

" Seryu? " Caruma wondered, seeing her walk towards them! " But what are you doing here? "

Hiding her gaze, the girl smiled at him, while affirming.

" Don't worry, I will not disturb you for long! Let's just say that I wanted to come back here to settle a small matter! "

Armed with pieces of wood or stones, various people began to surround him, while questioning him.

" What do you want ? "

" You wanted information about Kalgon and Niks-san gave it to you! We have nothing more to bring you! "

" None of us worked for him! So you will not find any accomplices among us! "

Keeping smiling, Seryu then murmured.

" Koro! "

Cries of fear were uttered, as the teigu took its bestial form before opening its mouth towards them.

" Ah! Help ! "

" Run away ! RUN AWAY ! "

" Seryu, what are you doing? " Wanted to know Caruma.

" Spits up ! " Said Seryu.

Immediately, a chest came out of Koro's mouth, and crashed at the feet of the crowd that had formed.

" That … ? "

Thrown too brutally, the wooden chest is half destroyed and revealed gold coins.

" What? Money? "

Looking at Caruma and Niks, Seryu said.

" This is the reward for capturing Kalgon! By just leading us to them, it seems obvious that you deserve it! "

At first skeptical, a man ended up reaching for the chest and picked up a coin. Then stepping back, he inspected it in detail, before biting into it. Immediately, he looked at Niks, before affirming.

" It's real gold coins! "

" What? " Someone was surprised! " But with such a large amount of money, we will be able to buy enough food for weeks! "

" I don't believe it ! With this new tax increase, this money is timely! Nobody had anything left! "

" Hourra, we will be able to eat our fill! "

" Don't rejoice too quickly! " Retorted Seryu.

" Hum? "

" Know that from now on you are watching! " She asserted! " Because of this, I would come myself patrol here to make sure no sins are committed! "

Going away then, she added.

" You have been warned, dirty bandits! "

Leaving thus, she moved away from the group, to stop when she heard someone calling her.

" Seryu, wait! "

" Hum? " She wondered, seeing Caruma running towards her! " What do you want ? "

" What is this lie? " Caruma asked! " Compared to the others, I can read and I know that the newspaper did not reveal any reward for the capture of a person mainly attacking the children of poor families! Where does this money come from? "

" Is my savings! The money I made by tracking down criminals! "

" What? But why did you do this? All these people hate you! Did you do this to feel better about them? "

" I only did it for a reason! The guards did not do their job here and it made the lives of these people painful! Here is what to compensate them! But don't even think that I did it with a good heart! For me, you are all criminals to watch! "

" Seryu! You do it for our good, right? In fact, you plan to patrol here to keep us safe, right? "

Simply groaning, Seryu pretended to leave, when Caruma jumped on his back before exclaiming.

" Thank you very much, Seryu! "

Feeling her arms around her neck, the guard roared.

" What are you doing ? Let go of me! "

" Now, I understand why I wanted to treat you! " Caruma assured, laying his head against Seryu's back! " As a medium, I understood that a link was going to appear between us! A powerful bond that would unite us both! "

Hearing this, Seryu couldn't help but blush, before finally freeing herself from Caruma's arms.

" Cease to say anything, vile criminal! "

Then, running with Koro at her side, she finally leaves the neighborhood, under the suddenly enlightened gaze of Caruma.

"**Seryu ... come back to see me soon!** "

* * *

" Go, Wendy, take advantage! " Sneered Wave.

Barely standing, the latter had a glass of beer in his hand, while patting Wendy's shoulder on the other. The latter, holding a glass filled with fruit juice ends up saying.

" It's way too much ! "

" Bols has prepared all this to celebrate our victory! " Assured Kurome, pointing to a table full of food! It would be sacrilege to waste!

Then taking a big leg, she made it disappear in an instant, before spitting out a bone on her plate.

"**To avoid waste, we can trust him!**" "

Standing up, Wendy exclaimed.

" I ... I'll be right back! "

Then leaving the room, she rushed to the corridor where she felt her heart calm down a bit. As always, being the center of attention had always made him uncomfortable. But there, it was too much for the girl, who had the impression of being thanked when she didn't even deserve it.

Besides, she couldn't help but feel enormous guilt. The more the days passed, the more his attachment to the Jaegers became more important.

Since they had known each other, she and Bols had developed a true friendship, which had reached its peak that very evening. Wave and Run were friendly people who often made Wendy laugh, for the first, and to whom the second gave a lot of advice. She was far from having such a strong relationship with Kurome. However, at this very moment, the girl now happened to give a little of her food which, according to Wave, was a real proof of a friendship between the two girls.

And then, of course, there was Seryu. If Wendy had to look for her opposite, Seryu represented this person. She was cold, cruel, merciless and did not feel the slightest guilt. Many times, Wendy had wanted to go away from her, so much Seryu frightened her. And yet ... yet, Seryu was changing.

It was barely visible, and many could have said the opposite. However, Wendy was sure of it, Seryu began to stop being a murderer fan of justice. Yes, as long as she was with her, Wendy felt capable of making her understand the true meaning of justice. And that's why she really considered her as her friend.

And it was for this reason that she no longer knew what to think of all this. Of course, her friendship with Natsu and Gajeel was unwavering, but the fact remained that her relationship with the Jaegers had become much more important than that which she had had time to establish with Night Raid. Now she would no longer know who to help or protect during a confrontation involving the two groups.

" **What must I do now ?** "

" Hey, Wendy? "

Barely having time to look up, the child caught in extremis a projectile having been thrown in the direction of his face.

" What … ? " She wondered, seeing the ice cream she was holding in her hand.

Stepping towards her, Esdeath said.

" Take advantage of this moment because I feel that we will have to wait a long time before I repeat this kind of speech to you! "

Putting her hand on her shoulder, she declared.

" You did a good job, Wendy! You can be proud of yourself ! "

" General? "

" Continue to work hard and get stronger! " Esdeath advised him, before doubling her.

Staying still, Wendy began to think of Kalgon, what he had said about the nothingness of the Empire. Then she thought back to the picturesque state in which Niks, Caruma and all these poor people lived.

Finally, turning to Esdeath, she questioned him.

" Do you remember what I told you, about wanting to change the Empire? "

" Hum? Yes, why ? "

" To get there, I only see one way! I will take your place as general! "

It didn't take more for Esdeath to turn to her, before asking her.

" Hein? Have I heard wrong? Or are you saying that you want my place ... as a general? "

" Today, I am unable to match your power, and I admit it without being ashamed of it! However, as you already told me, I can improve myself and reach a level of power higher than that of the others! And that's why I'm sure that one day, my strength will equal before surpassing yours! And the day it happens, I will take your title of general! "

Esdeath's face was then glued to hers, while an intense cold ankylosed the whole body of Wendy.

" Are you really understanding what you are saying? I killed for less than that! Don't overestimate yourself just because you did something good today! Of the whole group, the most powerful among you is none other than Kurome! Faced with its true power, you have no chance against it, while it does not reach my ankle! So what are your chances of defeating me? "

" Don't underestimate the strength of a dragon! "

" The strength of a dragon, huh? "

A powerful punch lodged in Wendy's belly, threatening to make him spit out what she had just swallowed. Taking some pleasure in seeing her fall to her knees, while pressing her hands over her mouth to prevent vomiting, Esdeath ends up crouching down before placing a light kiss on her forehead, which completely surprises Wendy.

" In this case, come see me! No matter what time of day or that I eat or sleep! When you are sure that the moment will be present, come see me and let's fight! Be sure that I will wait for you impatiently! "

Then, leaving her in the hallway, she headed for the dining room.

* * *

Massaging her stomach where Esdeath had hit her, Wendy couldn't help but feel angry at her, knowing that she hadn't even tried to hold back.

"**She is really as powerful as Erza!** "

Currently walking in the city while it was dark outside, Wendy had headed for a very specific place. Finally arriving there, she stared at the church in front of her, before going into the outer courtyard.

As Wendy would have bet, she saw Seryu, sitting cross-legged in front of her father's grave.

" What do you want, Wendy? "

" Everyone decided to party and you are the only person who did not come! Are you OK ? "

Glancing at his father's grave one last time, Seryu lowered Koro, who was lying on his legs, before standing up.

" Let's walk a bit! "

* * *

Following her, Wendy let her walk before her, said nothing. However, after a few minutes, she finally opened her mouth. As if she had guessed her next question, Seryu retorted.

" Whatever happens, Night Raid will always be my enemy! It is the enemy of the Empire! "

" Why, Seryu? After what you've seen and heard, don't you understand that Night Raid has a real reason to fight against the Empire? It has strong inequalities throughout the city and nobody is moving a finger to stop this! Murders are perpetuated; disappearances are not reported; thousands of people live in utter misery ...! The Empire is far from the one you see, Seryu! "

" I… I know it very well! " Affirmed Seryu!" Today I understood it! But that doesn't change the fact that I consider the revolutionary army as my enemy! "

" But finally, Seryu…! "

Then stopping, the guard suddenly exclaimed.

" But I have to change things! "

Clenching her fist, she said.

" I didn't understand why all these people stole food! I didn't understand why so many people criticized the Empire! I didn't understand any of this! "

Finally feeling a tear of frustration, she turned to Wendy, before asking him.

" Wendy, am I a bad person? "

Looking at her while having feared this question, Wendy ends up taking a serious air.

" If I gave you false hopes, I could never forgive myself! Seryu, for me, the person who most resembled you was without none other than Kalgon! "

Strangely, knowing the temperament of the guard, Wendy had expected an excess of rage from the latter. However, she remained completely stoic allowing Wendy to continue.

" Even if you wanted to do good, you gradually ended up defiling your soul and you turned into a killing machine! Honestly, I understand why a lot of people hate you for what you did! "

Then nodding, Seryu seemed to understand Wendy's words and looked away.

" Okay, I see ! Thanks for being honest! "

" However, I consider you as my friend! " Said Wendy.

" Your friend ? "

" Yes ! It is true that I find your so-called "justice" barbaric and horrible! I also hate the fact that you take it out and kill people! In fact, I could hate you for a lot! However, for a strange reason, I can't hate you! Maybe because you really want to do good or because at the bottom of this case, you yourself are a victim of all this! "

Smiling at him, Wendy finished.

" Anyway, how happy I am to be your partner! "

Tempting her hand, she exclaimed.

" Ready to continue fighting for a real better world, my friend ? "

" Yes ! " Seryu assured, shaking her hand immediately! " I will fight anyone! But now that Kalgon is dead, I'm sure the captain will experience some form of peace for a little while! "

" I don't think so ! " Retorted Wendy, resuming a serious air! " In fact, we still haven't solved another problem! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Kalgon was just killing little girls and it only started two weeks ago! Remember the words of Niks! Hundreds of disappearances have been recorded for over a month! People of different types and ages! Kalgon has nothing to do with it! "

" Are you telling me ...? "

" Yes ! " Assured Wendy, looking at the city in front of her! " There's another serial killer somewhere in town! "


	32. A mission order ?

**Chapter 31**

Tapping a full belly, Natsu cried out.

" Wow, that was a feast! "

" Susanoo know that your cooking is sensational! " Assured Leone, while having a toothpick between her lips.

" I only did what you asked me to do! " Retorted the teigu, while clearing the table with the help of Akame! " To be able to help you in your missions, by allocating you a good diet is my goal! "

" I really feel like hearing a butler! " Spear said! " Not only does your kitchen have no complaints but, in addition, there is never a speck of dust here, no matter where you are! Say, tomorrow, will you train with me? "

" Hein? " Said Tatsumi! " Wait, tomorrow, it's my turn to train with Susanoo! "

" Hands off ! This man needs a real reason to fight for an entire afternoon! " Retorted Gajeel! " The one who will fight it is me! "

" Out of the question ! "

Then seeing the trio start to fight, under the surprised look of Susanoo, Lubbock creaked.

" Tsss! How is this guy to be so popular? He steals my role! "

" What do you want ? " Happy asked him, while munching on a fish! " Since we are not fighting on the front line, we are less important people! "

" Less important? Wait, what am I supposed to be? A secondary character? "

" No, the idiot of the team! " Asserted Mine, while eating his piece of cake.

Falling to his knees, Lubbock began to sob before affirming.

" It is not fair ! Nobody respects me at fair value! "

Suddenly passing in front of him, a cat eventually jumped near Mine and stared at her.

" A cat ? No, but this place is becoming a pound or what? "

" Hey, I'm not a gutter cat? " Retorted Happy! " But an exceed! "

A cry of surprise was suddenly heard, when the new cat managed to steal Mine's plate, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Smiling, finding herself in the place of the animal, Chelsea immediately affirmed, while holding the piece of cake.

" It's mine now! "

" CHELSEA! A sort of … ! "

" Wow! Can you transform yourself? " Asked Natsu.

" Yeah! I can transform into any person or animal! "

" It looks like Gemini! " Happy remarked.

Then suddenly he was suddenly caught, before finding himself hugging in Chelsea's arms.

" Oh, definitely, Exceed are too cute ! "

Nevertheless, rubbing it against her, she ends up pouting a bit, before releasing Happy.

" No ! You are not gentle enough! "

Suddenly shivering, Lily turned in time to see Chelsea's arms moving towards him as she said.

" Lily's fur is much softer! "

" Hey ! What are you doing ? No, let go of me! "

Barely seeing what was going on, Happy ended up imitating Lubbock and sobbed.

" We are the most useless of the gang! Those who count for butter! Do we really deserve to be here? "

" No, but are you going to stop your cinema? " Roared Mine.

" Hey, Boss! " Called him Tatsumi! " We have been here for two months now! When are we finally going to resume our activities? "

" It's true that we are starting to get bored! " Asserted Gajeel! By force, the types that you have already killed had to be replaced by other rots!

" For the moment, we are the ones who win this battle! " Replied Narenja! " And for good reason, now that we have recovered Extase, the Empire is the only one that has lost skin! We have recovered several and will continue until each of them has found an owner among the ranks of the revolutionary army! And once done, we will just have to crush Esdeath!

Then taking a letter out of her clothes, she continued.

" More, Esdeath seems to be quiet and, from what Wendy has written in her latest reports, the Jaegers are doing a pretty good job, ensuring safety in the city! For now, even if they are our enemies, they work a little for our cause! So there is no point in rushing things!

" We may say that, each of us knows that things are going on in the shadows, with or without the presence of the Jaegers! " Spear assured, dropping into a chair! " People keep on dying for no real reason, just because those in power have decided to! "

" They won't get away with it! " Retorted Leone, striking his fists! " It is precisely to make them pay for all this that I trained every day! I have never felt so full of energy! "

" Yeah! " Assured Natsu, igniting his fist! " Now, I'm sure Esdeath and the other lightning general can't do anything against me! I'm invincible ! Ha ha ha! "

" Don't take your dreams for reality! "

Stopping to sneer, Natsu turned to Chelsea who seemed much more serious than earlier.

" It's true that you are powerful! Truth be told, you are stronger than my previous team! Nevertheless,… that's all ! "

" How does that, '' that's all ''? "

" Even if you are strong, there are limits that only a handful of people can cross! Fighting against Esdeath and escaping alive is one of those limits, and it seems that you can face it! However, winning against it, whether it is you, me or everyone else, is still impossible! You are too weak! "

" Hein? What did you say ? "

" You are just like the other two! What were their names already? Ah yes ! Sheele and Bulat! They too had some potential! However, once they came across stronger than them, they just got crushed and that is why they are unable, today, to be still here! "

" Hein? What did you say ? " Asked Tatsumi and Mine, unhappy with what she had just said.

" I'm just telling the truth! Maybe they were murderers! But, as warriors, they were worthless! "

Suddenly pulling out his saber, Akame placed it in front of Chelsea's face and managed, in time, to block the fist of Natsu, who had tried to hit Chelsea with it.

Surprised by this, the girl took a step back, while Natsu roared.

" What did you say ? These two… they sacrificed all their lives by coming here and working to fight against the Empire! Sheele is still in a coma because of this and Bulat has lost his leg! And you dare to say that they are not warriors? You, on your side, what have you done or lost more than them to claim to be better? "

" Tsss! You don't understand anything! Strength is one thing, but if you only use it under the impulse of anger, as you just did, you can never get to the top! You have huge weaknesses, just like these two had! "

Then, then leaving, she left the room, no longer wanting to stay in the company of a fire dragon, now wanting to char.

* * *

" A mission notice? " Gajeel wondered, as he crunched in an iron bar! " A true ? "

" Indeed ! " Assured Lily! " The boss just warned us! Apparently, Leone received a request from a young girl who became someone's slave! She and two of her friends were deceived by a slave trader who then entrusted them to "masters"! This young girl is the only survivor of the trio! "

" So let me guess! We go to the place indicated and we hit all the bad guys, right? "

" Yes ! And the slave trader is our priority! "

Suddenly thinking, Gajeel couldn't help but think back to his fight against Wave and the boy's last words before Gajeel decided to leave. Suddenly smiling grimly, he cried out.

" I have an idea ! "

" Glups ! I'm afraid ! What will you do ? "

" Put a maximum of bazaar! Tell Najenda that we are going to take on this mission alone! Or, at least, I'm going to bring my own team! "

" I'm not sure I understand you! What are you talking about, exactly? "

" Would you like to go for a walk in town? "

* * *

Yawning to drop his jaw, Wave rubbed his eyes as he patrolled the street.

" Yawning like this without putting your hand in front of your mouth is very rude! " Noticed Run, who was walking near him! " Didn't you sleep well? "

" Last times, I don't have the impression of being of much use and I have the feeling that my body is starting to weaken! So after my patrols, I devote my time to carrying out a rigorous training which ends roughly in the middle of the night! I must admit that I am a little exhausted! "

" Wave, you're overworking! If you don't rest your body, your efforts will be useless! On the contrary, you will deteriorate your health! So make me happy to go to bed early tonight! "

" You know, in his way of doing things, I often have the impression that Bols behaves like a mother! But you could be a perfect father! "

"Oh, it ages me! " Said Run, chuckling a little! " I prefer the role of the big brother! "

Suddenly, losing his smile, he looked up at the sky, along with Wave, when he saw a silhouette flying over them. However, far from looking like a bird, the silhouette was none other than that of a masked man, with something in the back having wings.

" What … ? "

" IRON DRAGON'S ROAR! "

Seeing the attack on them, the two men jumped on the sides in time to dodge it.

" This guy! " Cried Wave, recognizing Gajeel! " This is the one I fought and who protected the owner of Incursio! "

" A member of Night Raid! " Understood Run.

Finding that he had been spotted, Gajeel suddenly signaled to Lily and the latter did not lose a moment to fly at full speed.

" Tsss! It is really a mania for him to run away! " Wave noted.

" I take care of him ! " Assured Run, making his own wings appear! " I'm going to try to knock it down, so try to run and stay close to us, then fight it! "

" Ok, I'll try ! "

Flying immediately, Run flapped his wings as he tried to follow the two runners.

" He comes to us! " Lily noted.

" Perfect ! " Assured Gajeel! " Now is the time when things will get interesting! Our plan will begin! "

" Okay ! But if it goes wrong, I let you settle that with Najenda! "

Slowing down then, the Exceed let Run deliberately catch him, while deliberately slaloming in all directions to make him believe that he was trying to sow him.

"**He's rather agile!"** Noticed the man! **And what can he use to be able to fly? Is it a teigu? Or an animal? I need to get closer to him to find out! ****In any case, he seems to be slower than me**! "

Suddenly gaining height, he opened his wings wide to bombard Gajeel and Lily with sharp feathers.

" He goes on the offensive! "

Lily immediately turned Gajeel's body toward the attack, while the latter hardened the skin of her body.

" No problem ! "

However, from the first feathers, he couldn't help grimacing, feeling them manage to damage his steel skin enough to find himself half stuck inside.

" What … ? "

Seeing this, Lily immediately picked up speed and began to dodge each of the feathers, while Run continued to bombard them.

" You will not go anywhere! "

" Hell, but what are his feathers? " Roared Gadjeel, removing two from his arm! " They can even pierce steel! "

" We were wrong to underestimate this guy when we know nothing of his power! " Remarked Lily! " We better apply the plan urgently! "

Not praying, Gajeel waited for other feathers to pass near his body, to discreetly tear the coat he was wearing and dropped part of it to the ground. Once done, Lily used her magic resources to turn on the turbo and fled away while leaving Run far behind.

" What? " Wondered the latter, throwing a new shower of feathers.

Too late. Unable to compete with the speed of the Exceed, the latter only damaged the roofs, while the duo disappeared by plunging into a small lane in order to continue to flee while being out of sight.

So, even while flying over a good part of the city, Run could only be frustrated while asserting.

"** I lost them !** "

" Run! "

Reaching towards him, Wave seemed to be out of breath. Eventually finding himself in front of his comrade, he dropped himself against a wall before asking.

" You… where is this guy? "

" He ran away ! " Confessed Run.

" Crap ! " Growled Wave! " But what did he want? He tried to attack us and left immediately! Do you think it was planned or that he only wanted to do it because he had crossed paths with us? "

" No idea ! " Run said, as he took a piece of cloth at his feet.

" Hum? What is that ? "

" The coat this guy wore! " Run told him, while starting to shake him.

Immediately an envelope fell. Picking it up, Wave had no trouble reading "Mission Order" on it.

* * *

Patrolling their corner of town, Wendy couldn't help but notice.

" Say, Seryu, can you explain to me why you now want to patrol poor neighborhoods that much? Would you be on the trail of a dangerous criminal? Or are you just afraid that something will happen to all these people? "

" Tsss! They're just bandits! " Retorted Seryu! " And that's just why I'm watching them! None of them deserves me to be nice! "

" Hmmm, speaking of them, have you met Caruma since? "

Freezing for a second, Seryu ends up on his way while mumbling.

" Yes, I see it from time to time! Why ? "

" No nothing ! I just feel like you like it! "

" Whatever ! " Roared Seryu! " I just see her so that she can tell me all the gossip she has heard and that might interest me! That's all ! "

" Oh ? But if you listen to it, that means you trust him, right? "

" Tsss! Shut up ! You are getting on my nerves ! "

Wanting to say something, Wendy finally saw a crowd of people who, seeing their clothes, were all homeless.

" Hum? What is going on ? "

Seeming to know, Seryu questioned him.

" You remember the other day, after we fought Night Raid, I told you that I had found someone who could volunteer food for the poor? "

" Ah yes ! It was just after one of our church visits! "

Sneaking into the crowd, the two soldiers had no trouble advancing, taking advantage of people's fear of Seryu, and ended up arriving in front of numerous tables where pots filled with stew were waiting to be eaten.

Passing one after the other, the homeless were not asked to receive a bowl of stew each, before swallowing it in less than two as if their lives depended on it.

" So ? " Wanted to know Seryu! Isn't that a nice gesture on my part? " With this new financial assistance, all these people will have enough to eat! As a result, there is no longer any question of theft of food! "

Not listening to her last sentence, Wendy was already smiling at her while affirming.

" You see that it is not complicated! "

" Hum? "

" It's not complicated to really do good around you! You just had to hear the suffering from these people and now, thanks to you, they have enough to eat! There, you did a real job of heroin! "

" Tsss, I always do a good job of heroin! grumbled Seryu! And then, with all this food, none of them will leave on an empty stomach! "

" I'm not sure of it ! " Replied Wendy.

Looking towards the tables, Seryu then saw Koro jump on one of them, before pretending to plunge his snout into one of the pots.

" KORO! No, it's not for you! "

And while Seryu rushed to her dick, Wendy couldn't help but smile, seeing her fight to remove the pan that the dog had already halfway in her mouth.

" Isn't that great? " Asked a voice behind him.

Jumping then, the child finally saw a young man who, in view of his clothes, must have been at least a nobleman.

" Who are you ? "

" I'm Dodoria! And you, you must be Wendy of the Jaegers, I presume! Nice to meet someone as famous as you! "

" Dodoria? "

" Yes, I am the man who allowed the creation of what you see before you! "

" What? "

" Dodoria-san! "

Arriving then, with Koro in his arms, and carrying a bump on his head, Seryu displayed a broad smile, as she cried out.

" Glad to see you again! And thank you again for everything you do! "

" It's nothing, come on! " Replied the man! After all, it's not like I can't afford to do this! "

" But still ! " Insisted Seryu! " Give as much food for free! You are a true saint! "

" It is not by sharing what we have that we become a saint! " Retorted Dodoria! " And then, as for the money…! "

His eyes suddenly lit up as he cried out.

" With my actions, dozens of donations are allocated to me every day by other people who support the cause that I defend! In fact, I think I earn more money than I spend! "

" Are you supposed to be a saint? " Cried the two girls, opposite the appearance of his greed for money.

However, regaining his seriousness, Dodoria began to watch the poor queuing, before declaring.

" To be honest, I decided to do this for a personal reason! "

" Which ? " Wanted to know Wendy.

" Show that being a noble does not always mean being an old selfish man thinking only of his navel! I don't need to go to disadvantaged neighborhoods to know that the people who live there hate us due to the fact that we, the nobles, use their taxes to enrich ourselves! "

Then clenching his fist, he said.

" My father was like that! He wanted money! Always more money! And he was ready for anything! It included betraying friends and even family! I still remember the time he worked for a while with my uncle, only to drop him! The two had founded a business together, which he then monopolized before completely ruining his own brother! He and his family couldn't do anything when they were left without a penny to live or eat! "

Then heading to the food table, he suddenly fills two bowls before returning to the two girls.

" However, we are not all like him! I know people as rich as me who will be ready to give me a hand to allow these people to eat their fill! Here, it's for you !

" Uh, but ...! This food was not intended for us! " Replied Wendy.

" Don't worry ! A whole pot should arrive soon! I have enough to feed all these people, I swear! "

Not being asked, meanwhile, Koro plunged his muzzle into Seryu's bowl, barely the latter had time to catch it.

" Ah, Koro! "

Laughing again, Wendy ended up being tempted and put her lips on the edges of the bowl. Then sucking in some broth, she swallowed a piece of meat.

It was at this instant that she was seized with violent vertigo. Seeming to have a certain feeling of nausea. She dropped her bowl before placing her hands on her mouth.

" Wendy? " Seryu wondered, seeing her have a sudden urge to vomit.

" A problem ? " Wanted to know Dodoria.

Passing as quickly as it had appeared, Wendy's sickness left her while she had to breathe deeply to calm down.

" What's wrong ? "

" I ... I don't know! "

" Seryu! Wendy! "

Turning around, the two girls finally saw Run land in front of them, while the Jaeger affirmed.

" Come immediately to the palace! "

" What's up ? "

" Night Raid! We may have a track to capture Night Raid! "

" What? "

* * *

Eating a cookie, Kurome asked.

'' If I understand correctly, Wave, did you meet that masked guy again who had already beaten you the other day? "

" euh ... yes ! "

" And he spun you again between your fingers! Tsss! It is pitiful! "

" Hey, it's not my fault this time! "

" Most important ! " Cried Run, looking at his comrades seated at the meeting table! " Esdeath is out of town again to deal with battlefield issues and won't be back for a few days! We have to fix this without it! "

Then placing a sheet of paper on the table, he cried.

" This is what we found in the coat that this man abandoned while running away! It is a mission order that he must carry out! "

" A mission order? " Repeated Bols! " Of what genre ? "

" Today, he will be responsible for executing a nobleman by the name of Bach! There is even the exact time and location! "

" A premeditated assassination! " Cried Seryu! " What are we waiting for in this case to stop it? "

" We can't go headlong! " Retorted Run! " In fact, a lot of things bother me in this story! Little one, the fact that this man is only tempted to hit us one time to try to kill us! If he succeeded in defeating Wave, on his own, I am convinced that he would have at least tried something else instead of fleeing so quickly! Little two, at the start of his escape, he was quite slow, being quickly hit by my attacks, as if he wanted me to touch him! And little three, strangely, it was when his coat once fell that he started to sink like a torpedo! Suffice to say that I have the dirty impression that he purposely left this mission order in our hands! "

" Guet-apens? " Kurome asked! " We go there and, ultimately, we fall on the whole group of Night Raid ready to fall on us? "

" It is possible, indeed! However, there is something in this letter that bothers me too! "

" Which ? "

" The reason why Night Raid wants to perform this Bach! He marked it as a justified slave trader! "

Immediately, the gaze of some fell, while Run continued.

" It could very well be a trap and I am the first to think about it! However, we can still try it and get there! After all, we are the police specially created to arrest them! "

Staying there, silent, Wendy couldn't help but be stressed, not understanding herself how Gajeel had been so reckless. That kind of thing was Natsu who did it, not him.

" **What should I do ? ****I still can't let them go, if this mission order is true!** "

" But Run…! " She cried! " Even if this mission order is true, don't you think this man will cancel his plans when he finds that his letter has fallen into your hands? "

" We have nothing to lose by going there! "Assured the man! " Who then is, if there is nothing else, we can always talk to this man and ask him some questions, like knowing why he is suspected of being a slave trader! "

" Making slavery is common! " Replied Kurome! " It is not the most legal but it is not really prohibited! "

" How can such things be tolerated? " Wanted to know Wave! " Me, I agree that we go there and that we dig a little into the past of this man! Besides, I want to take revenge on this masked man ...! He told me his first name the other time ... it was ... Gajeel! "

Jumping then, Wendy couldn't help but glance at Seryu.

As if her brain had started, the young woman had also shown a semblance of surprise, hearing the first name. Nevertheless, scratching her head, while seeming to think, she showed Wendy that she did not remember at all where she had heard that name.

"**Compared to Natsu, she only saw Gajeel once and for only a few minutes!" ****She must be having trouble remembering him!** "

" After the fiasco with Kalgon, we must investigate everywhere to be sure that other crimes are not committed! " Assured Bols! " I'm yours! "

" If this allows me to find my sister, I come with you! "Adds Kurome.

" Me too ! " Seryu said immediately.

Seeing that she was the only one left, Wendy sighed before nodding to show her approval.

" **No choice ! ****If Natsu and the others really attack, I have to find a way to get them out! A chance for us, Esdeath is not there! ****It will make my job easier!** "

" In this case, we leave immediately! " Cried Run! " The execution time is near! If we leave right away, we will have a chance to stop it! "

" Very well ! "


	33. Who is good ? Who is evil ?

**Chapter 32**

" How did he go to do this mission alone? " Wanted to know Natsu.

" That means what it means! " Said Najenda, while smoking! " Gajeel told me that he and Lily will be more than enough to successfully complete this mission! So I let them do to settle the latter!

" Hey, it's not fair! Me too, I want to fight! "

" Not worth it! " Retorted Najenda! " And, to tell you the truth, it's better this way! I have more confidence in Gadjeel to come back here without causing us more trouble! With you, it always borders on disaster! "

" Grrr, not even funny! " Said Natsu, leaving the room with Happy.

Seeing them leave and close the door behind them, Najenda sighed in relief, while affirming.

" He was less stubborn than usual! "

However, suddenly caught a bad feeling, she rushed to the door of the room and opened it to see a completely empty corridor.

" What? "

Feeling a draft, she turned her gaze to a wide open window. then, in the distance, she could see Natsu's silhouette moving away in the sky thanks to Happy.

" Grrr, band of ...! Just wait to come back here and I will welcome you! "

* * *

Suddenly sneering, Suka said.

" What a wonderful fight! "

Fighting with sabers or other weapons, several women, completely naked, were killing each other, under the amused gaze of their masters. When gathered around a field created for the occasion, the latter drank sake, while the rest of their slaves served them, while being horrified at the idea of being sent, they too on the ground.

" Go, ladies, more enthusiasm! " Cried Bach, sitting on a sofa! " Remember that only the winner can survive and thus gain her freedom! "

Suddenly seeing one of them stay too still for his taste, preferring to stay in his corner of the field, to avoid being injured. Bach grabbed a gun and shot him. Having no time to cry out in pain, the young slave collapsed to the ground, lying in a pool of blood. Seeing this, the other fighters froze in terror while Bach said, with a broad smile.

" You are warned! What we want are real fights! If one of you balks at fighting seriously, she doesn't deserve to be watched, and therefore has no interest in being alive! "

Sitting on all fours, like a dog, Air couldn't help shaking in fear while Bach had just killed a new girl in front of her, forcing the other fighters to fight more vigorously to stay alive.

"**Please have someone help us!** "

* * *

Landing on the roof of the place where this death fight was going on, Gajeel affirmed.

" It's here ! It's starting to stink of blood! "

Then, sniffing the air, he smiled before adding.

" And I smell the smell of Wendy as well as that of the guy with the armor! They are coming here! "

" I will let you do for the rest of your plan! " Said Lily! " However, I repeat once again that we are taking big risks! "

" Perhaps but, think about it! What would happen if we let the Jaegers try to understand why we are killing these people? When they see our targets torturing people, how will they react? "

Sneering a little, he confessed.

" Honestly, except for Wendy, I have no idea! Will they accept bribes to keep quiet? Will they act as if nothing had happened? Or will they kill these people for us? Who can guess? In any case, for me, there is a good chance that this will force them somewhat to change their opinion on the Empire! And maybe even, to rebel against him! "

" To be sincere, I have doubts! " Admitted Lily.

" We will find out right away! " Assured Gajeel, sniffing the air again, before putting his mask on his face! " Here they are ! "

Indeed, rushing towards the building, Run and the rest of the Jaegers could be seen running in his direction, showing that they had managed to find the false mission order that Gadjeel himself had written.

" Perfect ! The second part of the plan will begin! **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR** ! "

* * *

Continuing to run, the Jaegers eventually stopped, while an explosion seemed to hit the roof of the building where they were going.

" The attack has started! " Understood Bols.

" Night Right is here! " Seryu noted, unable to help smiling grimly.

" Let us separate! " Decided Run! " Kurome and Wave, with me! We're going straight into the building! Bols, Seryu and Wendy, you stay outside and stop all the members of Night Raid who will try to enter or leave it, understood? "

" Yes ! " Assured the others, already beginning to divide into two groups.

Grabbing the Big Chariot right away, Wave showed off his armor and made a big jump, taking him to the top of the roof, while Run followed him while carrying Kurome. Once on the roof, the trio quickly noticed the absence of anyone, while Gajeel and Lily were already gone, just after creating a huge hole in the roof.

" There is nobody ? " Kurome wondered.

" They are surely inside! " Assured Wave, not losing a moment to jump.

* * *

" What… what happened? " Wanted to know Suka, seeing a huge hole in the ceiling.

" No idea ! It looked like a big explosion! "

" Are we under attack? "

Remaining silent, Bach began to rail as a figure fell into the room. Immediately, various people pointed their weapons at the latter ready to fire.

" Houla! Houla ! Houla ! I'm on your side! Wave asserted, standing up! I'm Jaegers and I ...! "

He was suddenly silent, seeing all the naked combatants standing in front of him, while most of them were already wounded or dead. Then turning his gaze to see men quietly drinking sake, while other young girls were serving them, the soldier finally hardened his gaze before asking.

" Can I know what's going on here? "

" Hum? So what was written on this strange mission order was true! " Understood Run, dropping near him! " This place seems to be a place where nobles entertain themselves by letting their slaves fight against each other! "

" Grrr! What do you want from us? " Roared an obese man! This is none of your business! We bought these slaves! " So we can do with it as we see fit! "

" Here, slavery is not really illegal! " Affirmed Kurome, appearing in his turn! " However, there are a few rules to follow! Even if these people become your property, you have no right to kill them as you are doing it! In short, you are guilty! "

" Coupable? " Sneered the obese man, taking a step towards her! " Guilty of what? We are nobles, my dear! So we can do what we want! It is not because you are part of a special police that you…! "

Suddenly severed, the man fell at the foot of Kurome, who put away his saber.

" Here! Your voice hits me on the system! "

Seeing this, many people groaned in surprise and fear. Seeing an opportunity to be saved, one of the female combatants ends up walking towards the Jaegers, before begging them.

" Pity ! Help us ! These people forced us to kill each other! "

" I beg you ! " Begged another slave! " Don't leave us with them! "

" I don't want to die ! Help us ! "

Seeing several girls then bow down at his feet, Wave could only clench his fist while fixing the group of men in front of him.

" How dare you … ? How can you buy human beings and make them just entertainment? "

Suddenly a bundle of bills fell at his feet.

" Take this and get out! " Suka ordered.

Seeing Wave stand still and looking down, the nobleman sighed before asking.

" What? It is not enough ? If so, what is your price? "

" Wait a second! I don't think I understood your gesture very well! Do you want to… buy from us? "

" I prefer to use the term '' negotiate an arrangement ''! " Suka retorted, with a little laugh! " It's very simple ! All you have to do is take the money and leave! Nothing too complicated! And then, honestly, you will not be the first of the soldiers to accept one of my bribes! So, is the deal concluded? "

This time, it was a sharp feather, which killed the man, by piercing his skull.

" Thank you, Run! " Murmured Wave, when he already had his hand clutching the handle of the Grand Chariot! " I was planning to kill him myself, but it's better this way! "

Then looking up at the rest of the men, he cried out.

" This is your only warning: follow us without resisting ! "

His only response was to hear metallic noises, while many people pointed their guns and sabers at the trio.

" I doubt they want to cooperate! " Kurome noticed.

Then, hearing a strange noise, she finally saw, at the back of the room, three people, including two guards and a young nobleman, opening a hatch on the ground to escape into an underground passage.

* * *

" No trace ! " Roared Seryu! " No member of Night Raid is here! "

" And they don't seem to be in the building either! " Bols observed while he was with the two girls! " Otherwise, we would have heard Run and the others fighting against them! "

A barrage of gunfire was heard, followed by cries of agony.

" Ah? Would i have spoken too quickly? "

Then leaving the building, jumping out of the windows, some guards dressed in black, found themselves facing the trio. Seeing them in front of them, while the latter did not really understand what was going on, one of them was horrified.

" AHHHH, the others are here! "

" It is necessary to massacre them immediately! "

Immediately, seeing them direct their weapons towards them, Bols and Wendy put themselves in position to confront them. Still, placing his arms in front of them, Seryu snickered before calling.

" Koro! "

* * *

" Damn it ! What's happening ? " Panicked Bach, while fleeing.

Hearing two cries of agony behind him, the man dared not even turn around, when he found himself alone in the secret tunnel.

"**How did she know there was this tunnel here?**"

Rushing behind his back, Kurome caught him without problem and made a splendid jump which allowed him to jump over the man, to find himself right in front of him. Stopping immediately, Bach cried out.

" But what do you want from me in the end? I have nothing to do with this matter! I swear, I have no slaves! "

" You are Bach! " Affirmed Kurome! " A slave trader! "

" So what ? It may not be very pretty but it is not prohibited by law! "

" Indeed ! " Confessed Kurome, pointing his saber towards him! " But I hate slave traders! Just thinking what one of them did to me, when I was little enough to put me out! "

Then, not giving Bach time to say anything, she melted on him and only a cry of pain could be heard.

* * *

Hitting one last guard, Wave crushed his head against the ground, before looking around.

" This time, it's over! "

Indeed, being all lying against the ground, what remained of the soldiers was only a set of corpses either having their heads crushed, or having died by being pierced by sharp feathers.

Then making his wings disappear, Run perceived a noise behind him and turned to see the female slaves half hidden behind the tables. Seeing them thus, more frightened than anything else, wondering what was going to happen now, Run ended up pointing a door with his thumb.

" Go! "

" Hein? " Said the young girls, while Wave contented himself with looking at his comrade.

" According to the law, if the master of a slave dies, his slave is immediately placed in a place where he can again be sold to another person! If you want to avoid this, run away before the imperial police come here! "

Looking at each other, to find out what the other girls were thinking, the slaves finally left. Running one after the other, many rushed to the exit, before Run changed his mind, while others at least took the time to thank Wave and Run for letting them go. Finally, the women who fought with each other and being too injured to flee were the only ones who stayed with the boys.

There were five of them with injuries too serious to be able to move around without the help of someone. Realizing it quickly, one of them crawled on the ground, towards the two men, before begging them.

" Pity ! Kill me ! I can't bear this pain anymore, and there is no longer any question of being humiliated again by being someone else's toy! I beg you, kill me! "

Sobbing then, she began to giggle.

" It's the only good thing that could happen in my life! Even if I could run away, I have nowhere to go! My village is in debt because of the tax increase and my parents were forced to sell me! The nobles only sees us as cattle and harasses us, while having no compassion for us! We are the ones who serve them and bite the bullet when we have to suffer the blows they inflict on us! I ... I don't want to live in this shitty world anymore! "

"**But what happened here?** " Wanted to know Wave! " And why did Night Raid want to kill these people? Did these assassins want to save these women? "

Opening the hatch to return to the room, Kurome was in time to hear Run say.

" Wave… I need you to do me a favor! "

* * *

" Here we are ! " Happy assured, while the building was in sight.

Sniffing the air, Natsu said.

" The air reeks of blood! "

" Gajeel has already had to get to work! "

However, as the duo arrived in front of the building, it was only to see Seryu and Wendy arguing over whether to leave guards, half dead, alive or to finish them off. And not far from them, Bols stood there watching them do, dreading having to be involved in this argument.

" Wendy? " Natsu wondered.

" If she and Seryu are here, it's because the Jaegers attacked this place! " Understood Happy! " I seem to have also seen the face of the masked guy in the newspaper! "

" Grrr! This idiot Gajeel was spotted or what? However, I can't smell its smell! "

" He seems to have already left! "

It was then that he saw many girls come out from behind the building, rushing into the streets to run away.

" Hum? Who are these people ? "

" Maybe they can tell us what happened here! " Happy remarked, taking off.

* * *

Sitting against a wall, Air stood there for a few moments, before suddenly smiling.

" They are dead ! "

She let her smile grow longer, as she repeated.

" They are dead ! "

This time she sneered for good while she cried out in joy.

" Yes, these monsters are dead! Fal… Luna… you are both avenged! "

Sneering again, the girl was surprised to feel tears running down her cheeks. Finally, after several seconds, she stopped hiding her sadness and clenched her teeth, while crying.

" But even so, I could not see you again! "

Then rummaging through her clothes, she almost smiled again, taking out a vial.

" But with this, we'll meet again soon! And when we reincarnate again in this world, it can only be better! "

However, as she uncorked the vial of poison, she was a little hesitant, faced with the death that awaited her.

"**No, I must not hesitate! ****Anyway, only that can happen to me well!** "

" Goodbye Cruel World ! " She cried, pretending to drink the poison in one sip.

Grabbing his wrist, a newcomer stopped his gesture in time, almost threatening to crush his forearm.

" That ? " She wondered.

" Life is precious ! "

Then grabbing the vial, Natsu crushed the object in his hand before roaring.

" I prohibit anyone from committing suicide when he knows nothing about the future that awaits him! "

Widening his eyes in surprise, Air stared at Natsu without understanding who he was and why he had just stopped him from dying.

" **Who is this person ?** "

Suddenly sitting cross-legged in front of her, Natsu questioned her.

" Who are you ? "

" Hein? Wait, don't you know me? "

" Of course not ! We never met! "

" In this case, why did you prevent me from committing suicide? "

" Because it's completely silly! "

" Yeah! " Assured Happy, jumping on his shoulder! " A life deserves to be lived to the full, no matter the misfortunes that it involves! Because in the end, there will always be a moment of happiness to live! "

" A talking cat? " Surprised Air! " No, but who are you? "

" My name is Natsu, from Fairy Tail! And you ? "

" A… Air! "

" Air? Ah, you must be the girl Leone told us about! You came to see her! "

" What? Wait, are you part of Night Raid? "

" That's it ! We were about to execute the mission, but we were slower that the Jaegers! "

" However, Gajeel should have arrived long before them! " Happy remarked.

" Tell me, what happened? " Asked Natsu.

" Uh ... there was suddenly an explosion, and then three of the members of the Jaegers appeared! When they saw the slaves in the room, they were rather displeased and fought against our "masters" and killed them! Once the fight was over, they let us go, the slaves! "

" Really ? " Natsu wondered! " In fact, these are nice guys! "

" For me, it doesn't change anything! " Air retorted! " What do you want me to do now? I am as poor as when I arrived here! However, now I'm all alone! My friends are dead and nothing will bring them back to me! "

Sobbing then, she wanted to know.

" Apart from dying, what do I have left to do? "

Being hit on the top of the head, she groaned in pain as Natsu roared.

" To start all over again, silly! "

" Hein? "

" I understand that you are saddened by the loss of your friends, but that does not mean that all is lost for you! From now on, you must live! Live, as well as honor their memory! From now on, you may be the only one who still remembers them and, by dying now, this whole planet will no longer have the slightest memory of you! "

Putting his hands on the girl's shoulder, he then cried out.

" On the contrary, fight and now find a way so that the world does not forget them! You alone can do it now! "

" But ... But I can't ...! "

" Everyone is capable of something! Anyone can create their own destiny! So show me that you can also create your own! "

Then rummaging through his clothes, he took out a purse full of money, which he placed in Air's hand.

" Our meeting is the start of your new life! Now it's up to you to run towards the finish! "

Looking in amazement at the purse in his hands, Air clenched his teeth for a few moments, before suddenly crying with tears and almost screaming to get rid of all the sadness in his body.

Seeing her do it, Natsu finally left and let Happy take him away.

* * *

" Useless idiot! " Spat Natsu, pressing his forehead against Gajeel's! " You weren't even able to do a mission you were given! "

" What I concern myself ? " Asked Gajeel! " All of this was part of a perfect plan that you would only have ruined if you had come a few minutes earlier! "

When they had made sure the Jaegers' assault went smoothly, he and Lily had finally returned to base to be surprised to meet Natsu and Happy on the way. Now in front of the Night Raid base, the two comrades were arguing, while Gajeel preferred to say nothing about having let the Jaegers voluntarily do the mission for him.

" You can never do anything right! " Roared Natsu.

" Wait, are you talking? Anyway, what does it change? The mission was done anyway! "

" This is a loser's speech! " Natsu assured, with a little laugh, while opening the front door.

Suddenly, a creak was heard. Freezing immediately, the two duos saw Najenda, right in front of them, cracking his knuckles.

" You are back! "

" Boss? " Gajeel and Lily wondered, not understanding why she was in a dark anger.

Suddenly, faster than the wind, Natsu and Happy had scurried away like rabbits, while Najenda had thrown Gajeel and Lily out of her way to run after them.

" Come back here right away! " She roared.

" Ah, faster Natsu, she catches up with us! "

" I do what I can ! "

Getting up, grimacing, Gajeel barely had time to see them disappear in the forest that he heard cries of agony, showing that Najenda had caught them.

" What… what happened? "

" No idea ! But, expect to receive the same punishment if the boss learns that you start to tamper with things behind his back! " Lily told him.

Then swallowing, Gajeel said, however.

" Bah, it's nothing! Anyway, I would just have to tell him that the Jaegers were on the mission site without my knowing the reason! How do you want her to know that I purposely took them there? "

" You forget Wendy! "

" What, Wendy? "

" His report ! In the next letter she is going to send to Najenda, don't you think that she will talk about the reason that led the Jaegers to go there? I doubt she forgot to mention the fact that you are dropped, in the hands of the Jaegers, a mission order, which should not even exist! "

Immediately, Gajeel remained completely motionless, arms crossed and stern look. However, just seeing the drops of sweat and the puddle that formed at his feet, it was clear that he knew that Najenda would surely punish him much more severely than she had just done with Natsu .


	34. Natsu stronger than Syura ?

**Chapter 33**

Drinking a glass in an old ruined bar, an old man was getting drunk, using a bottle of whiskey right next to him. But apart from the old man, there was no one else in the building. No bartender. No waiter. And even fewer other customers. The place was abandoned, lost in the middle of nowhere, and threatening to fall into disrepair. But, for that person, it was the perfect place to live.

He liked to be alone. Living far from the capital and the evil it contained on every street corner. Here he could think in peace without being afraid of being shot.

Half collapsed on the old building counter, it took a while to straighten up when the door to the place opened. Then, advancing towards him, a figure walked while emitting funny footsteps. Without needing to turn around, the old man could know that the newcomer had a wooden leg, thanks to the noise made by the latter.

Sitting next to the old man, the stranger rummaged in his bag, before taking out a bottle of alcohol, which he placed between them. Barely glancing at the bottle, the old man wanted to know.

" You got lost? "

" No ! "

" Do you want drink a drink here, in this pile of ruins? "

" Not really ! "

" In this case, what do you want and who are you? "

" Tell you what I want will be long! " Confessed the man, starting to smile! " When who am I…! "

Reaching out to grab a drink from the old counter, he wiped it a little, before filling it with alcohol. Drinking dry, he cried out.

" My name is Bulat! And I'm here to tell you about some of my friends that you have teleported to our world! "

" Hum? " Said the bald man, sneering! " Fairy Tail wizards, huh? "

* * *

" I have never seen such creatures! " Confessed Wendy.

An hour ago, she and the other Jaegers had participated in a hunt in order to hunt down imposing colossi causing terror to settle among the inhabitants living around the capital as well as traders coming to supply the city.

During their fight, the Jaegers had managed to kill a good ten, while Esdeath had frozen three so that they could be examined.

Looking at one of them, when it had been deposited in the old Stylish laboratory, the girl could not hide a certain form of disgust when she saw his head.

" It looks like his face has been liquefied! "

" Indeed, I could not make a better comparison! " Approved Run, arriving behind his back.

" Run? Do you know what a creature is? "

" Well, according to the latest news, it would seem that these dangerous beasts are none other than genetically modified humans! "

" Hum? Can you repeat ? "

" You heard very well! " Retorted Run, while advancing towards the frozen giant! " As proof, their physical characteristics are close to ours! But why and for what purpose, I wonder! In any case, to create such monsters, only a user of teigu can be able! "

" Stylish…! " Murmured Wendy suddenly, gnashing her teeth.

" Oh ? Are you accusing him right away? "

" Who else could this madman have created such monsters? " Asked Wendy! " And then, his teigu allowed him to achieve this kind of abomination! He turned Seryu's body into a killing machine! "

" Indeed, I too think that it is he who is behind the creation of these mutants! In addition, as if by chance, they appeared right after he disappeared! "

" In this case, he must have another laboratory! " Understood Wendy! " A much more sophisticated than this one! "

" Hum? How can you find out? "

" My sense of smell! " Assured him Wendy! " Remember Stylish still boasted of modifying former prisoners to be his bodyguards? Well, in this case, I find it very strange that I don't feel much in particular here! And even the first time I came here, the smell of chemicals or blood was not that strong! No, for me, he had all his real experiences elsewhere! "

Listening to him attentively, Run suddenly smiled, before affirming.

" Up to now, I have had doubts! But in the end, you are very perceptive and intelligent! I don't want to upset them but, apart from Esdeath, none of the other Jaegers could have noticed this kind of detail! "

" There is something that bothers me! " Confessed Wendy! " If Stylish died before his creatures began to wreak havoc, how did they get free without him? "

" They may have escaped! Unless someone else kindly opened the door to freedom for them! "

" A new enemy! " Wendy understood, knowing full well what she was going to write in her next report for Night Raid.

* * *

" Natsu, could you finally tell us what happened to you? " Lubbock asked him.

The latter, his face covered with bandages, began to spoil various incomprehensible things due to the fact that his jaw had been broken.

" We understand nothing! " Said Tatsumi and Lubbock, while the trio were training in rocky space.

" He says that Najenda attacked us without any valid reason and put us in this state! " Happy told them, on Natsu's shoulder, while he was carrying a big bump on the top of his head.

" What have you done, yet? "

" Oh nothing ! We just wanted to do a mission that she didn't want to entrust to us! Result, we arrived too late to do it and we got hit on the way back to base! "

" And what happened with Gajeel? " Wanted to know Lubbock! " Apparently, he wanted to speak with the boss and, a few minutes later, we could hear noises from a beating enough powerful that the building collapsed! Then, the last time I saw him, Gajeel was half dead! "

" For him, I have no idea! "

Sighing with discontent, Lubbock then called out.

" Why should I do this patrol with two guys and a cat and not with the girls? I feel like I have bad luck! "

Groaning then, Natsu finally pulled on his bandages and tore them off.

" Ah, I hate these things! "

Opening and closing his mouth several times, he ends up affirming.

" I still have a little pain but it is bearable! To say that I almost died at the hands of this fury! "

" If you listened to the orders, this would not happen! " Lubbock retorted.

" Bof, I am a guy made to go for it and not to stay put! "

Looking around, he noticed.

" If we continue like this, at this rate, we will be finished after dawn! It is preferable that Happy and I fly over part of the place while you two are going to inspect the other part! "

" Not sure you are discreet, as well! " Retorted Tatsumi.

" Even if dangerous beasts see him what do you think could happen to him? " Asked Lubbock! " So let him do it! Anyway, at the first opportunity, he would be able to get us into trouble, even in a clueless place like this! "

Not praying then, Natsu jumped into the air before being transported by Happy.

" We meet again later! "

* * *

Then, a few minutes later, staring at the floor, Natsu cried out.

" There are really no animals around! Too bad ! I wanted to have a little barbecue, me! "

" Forget about it ! It is clear that no large animal can live in a place devoid of any trace of vegetation! "

" Stop! Stop ! " Suddenly ordered Natsu.

" Hum? " Said Happy! " What … ? "

Sudden wing beats were heard not far from them. Then staring at the moon, just in front of them, the duo could see a silhouette taking shape and advancing straight towards them.

Recognizing a smell, Natsu grunted before ordering.

" Quick, bring us down! "

Immediately, causing them to lose altitude, Happy managed to hide them behind a large rock, before Natsu fixed the silhouette of a small winged dragon, and more specifically the person who was standing on it.

" But it's … ? " Happy began.

" Esdeath! " Growled Natsu.

Passing over the two friends, the general passed them, without seeing them, and finally left, in the direction from which they came.

" What is she doing here? " Wanted to know Happy once she was gone.

" No idea ! However, it goes straight to where Tatsumi and Lubbock is! Tsss, no choice! We must stop it! "

" Thumbtack ! Another reason to be bumped by Najenda, when we get back! "

" This time it's not the same! " Retorted Natsu, being very serious! " Neither Tatsumi, nor Lubbock, nor the two together will make the weight in front of her! "

" Mmmh, you're right! "

Finally taking off, the Exceed started chasing Exceed, while Natsu pesta, finding that he did not have his mask on.

" Gee, I didn't think about taking it! "

" Ah, me neither! If we fight it, it can spread our faces, even if we manage to flee! "

" No choice ! " Said Natsu, wrapping his scarf over his head! " In ninja mode! And then, we just have to capture it and we will have won! "

However, Happy suddenly stopped, when he saw Esdeath leave the back of his dragon, to fall on the top of a cliff.

" What does she make? "

" I can smell Tatsumi! " Affirmed Natsu! " She must have spotted him! "

However, to his surprise, when Happy got closer, he couldn't help but feel a drop running down his head as he saw Esdeath hug Tatsumi in his arms.

" But that … ? "

" Love is beautiful ! " Assured Happy, rolling the '' r '' in his own way.

Backing away then, he transported Natsu to another cliff, while the latter wanted to know.

" You can explain to me what's going on? "

" Do you not remember? After being kidnapped by Esdeath, Tatsumi revealed that she was crazy in love with him! And it seems true! "

" Yes, but it's an enemy! "

" Perhaps, but I doubt that she knows who Tatsumi really is! Well, the real question is: what do we do? We go for it or we wait! "

" For once, I don't know! " Confessed Natsu.

Suddenly, a bright light was seen, on the cliff where was Esdeth and Tatsumi, dazzling the duo.

" That ? "

" SHAMBHALA, activated! " Someone shouted.

And, in an instant, the "couple" disappeared, like a simple mirage.

" What ... What? "

Flying immediately, to understand what had just happened, the duo of Fairy Tail flew over the cliff, to see a man with a cape and a hood on his head.

" Who's that person ? "

Then turning to them, the stranger began to smile at them, seeing them.

" Say, there are a lot of people here tonight! "

" Hey, what did you do to Tatsumi? " Wanted to know Natsu! " Who are you ? "

" Me ? I'm just Syura, a simple vagabond! "

" Tsss! Don't make fun of me! You don't look like a vagabond! " Roared Natsu! " Give us back Tatsumi, illico presto! "

" Oh, but that would ruin all my fun! " Replied the man! " I much prefer to take you where it is! "

" What? "

Getting into position, Syura pulled out her teigu, before giggling.

" Forward! SHAM…! "

Taking Natsu's fist, he got kicked back, with a bloody nose.

" Wow ! " He cried, taking his nose! " Dirty brat! "

Standing in front of him, Natsu ordered him.

" Tatsumi! Right now ! "

" Go to hell ! " Syura yelled at him, trying again to use his teigu! " SHAMBHALA! "

Bringing a disk of light under Natsu's feet, the man snickered, until he noticed Happy grabbing Natsu. Moving him away from the circle, he allowed his friend to escape, when the latter closed.

" Grrr, bastard tomcat! SHAMBHALA! "

Bringing up other circles, he roared as Happy managed to dodge them before they could close in on him. Using his speed, he avoided being teleported to Syura's great frustration.

" But are you going to stop moving, yes? "

" Did you see, Natsu? His power is useless until we are in his circles! "

" In this case, accelerate and finish it with a blow! " Said Natsu, covering himself with flames.

" Aye, chief! "

Then seeing the Exceed gain height, Syura began to roar.

" We're trying to run away, huh? "

Yet to his surprise, Happy ends up turning around and rushing straight at him. Concentrating, meanwhile, Natsu transformed his flames into golden flames, while his arms were covered with a semblance of scales.

" Go ahead, let me go! "

Swinging it with all his might, Happy let the mage rush straight towards Syura, while his flames took the form of a sword.

" What? "

" FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN! "

Immediately causing a circle to appear at his feet, Syura dropped into it and disappeared when Natsu hit the mountain on which he was. Like a meteor, he managed to pulverize the block of rocks.

Not far from the latter, Lubbock was forced to back away while debris began to fall in all directions.

" Damn it ! Natsu is still wreaking havoc! "

Then dropping onto what was left of the mountain, Natsu stood still, seeming to wait for something to happen.

Finally, opening behind him, a new circle gave way to Syura, who pretended to punch Natsu, attacking him from behind.

" I've got you ! "

However, he only hit the void, while Natsu had stooped while appearing to have predicted his attack. Then turning on itself, it covered its foot with flames, before sending its heel right in the jaws of Syura.

Feeling his skull crack, while he felt that his skin was melting, the man was ejected for several meters, before crashing against a rock.

" That ... that dirty brat! " He roared, trying to get up.

Hearing footsteps, he couldn't hide his fear, while Natsu walked over to him, looking increasingly threatening.

" You have three seconds! One two … ! "

" **This is useless ! I could never beat this monster! A strategic withdrawal is essential!** "

" SHAMBALA! "

Then creating a circle between Natsu and him, Syura ends up backing up before shouting.

" Don't think you won this game, fire dragon! I'm not just anybody ! My name is Syura, son of the Prime Minister! From now on, having me as my enemy, I swear that your life will become a real nightmare ! "

" Son of the Prime Minister? " Natsu wondered.

" Natsu! Above all, we must not let him go! " Happy said, while Syura took the tangent.

However, appearing right in front of them, Tatsumi left the circle created by Syura and found himself right in front of the duo.

" That … ? Natsu? Happy? "

" Tatsumi? "

" Tatsumi! " Suddenly called a female voice from the circle! " Are you OK ? "

" Ah, Esdeath! " Tatsumi recognized her! " We must not stay there! "

Grabbing his collar immediately, Natsu let Happy make them fly in the air, before moving away as empty as possible from the circle. Throwing a glance behind his back, Tatsumi could nevertheless see Esdeath, appear in his turn, and even thought he saw her staring at them, while they fled away.

" My God ! This day with her was eventful! "

" Hein? " Natsu wondered! " You only stayed ten minutes in this circle! "

" What? Ten minutes ? Impossible ! I still slept an entire night on this island! "

" Hein? What island are you talking about? Where did you go? "

" Uh, I would not be embarrassed but, I think we forgot something! " Suddenly noticed Happy as he made his way back to the base.

* * *

Running to destroy his lungs, Lubbock tried his best to follow Happy and the others, while he roared.

" Wait until I find you! You will pay for trying to abandon me! "


	35. A calm before the storm !

**Chapter 34**

Lying on the roof of the palace, Wave was trying to clear his head. However, nothing could make him forget what he had seen, a few days ago, during their assault on Bach's home.

"**We were supposed to protect a man whom Night Raid intended to kill and, in the end, it was we who executed him! ****And why ? Because he was bad! He was a slave trader and the other men were nobles who mistreated their slaves! ****It was out of the question to have the slightest pity for these guys!** "

Then staring at the sky above him, he wondered.

" Night Raid did he kill all these guys, for fun… or because they were bad? "

Suddenly screaming, he straightened up while massaging his head.

" Ah, I think so much that it gives me a headache! I don't even know where I am now! Who is the good and bad guy in this story? "

* * *

Cooking a steak in a pan, Bols glanced over at him, before affirming.

" Now, Wendy! "

Putting various vegetables that she had just chopped, in a saucepan, Wendy saw these disappear in the middle of a stew that began to let out a delicious aroma.

" Hum! Such a delicate smell! " Said Run, as he sat at a table with a book in his hands.

Salivating as for her, Kurome remained half lying on the table, impatiently waiting for someone to give him something to eat. Finally, when Bols and his new assistant arrived at the table, the girl only needed a millisecond to straighten up suddenly, while a plate was placed right in front of her.

" Ah, that looks too good! " She asserted, while a meat dish lay before her.

" And that's it to complete! " Said Wendy, pretending to put vegetables in the dish.

Nevertheless, with a protective gesture, Kurome positioned his arms over his plate, in order to prevent a sacrilege from being committed.

" No vegetables! Only meat! "

" Kurome, you have to eat better than that! "

Then arriving in the kitchen, Wave displayed a confident smile, to hide the fact that he was always questioning his actions.

" Meat is not everything! It's decided ! Tonight, I will make you eat a seafood dish accompanied by a soup which you will tell me about! "

" If you try to force me to eat this, you will know what it feels like to get pierced by a saber! " Growled Kurome.

Suddenly planting a fork in a carrot, Wendy directed the latter towards Kurome while affirming.

" Go, don't do your difficult! Do '' ah ''! "

" Do you take me for a baby? "

" I just want to make sure that your body does not suffer from any deficiency! " Retorted Wendy, giving her a sweet smile! " It would be a shame, right? You don't want to be sick, do you? "

Seeing him smile, while seeming to be embarrassed, Kurome turned his head somewhat to the side. Then, finally, opening her mouth, she ends up grabbing the piece of carrot, which she chewed.

Immediately, making a face like a child, she showed that she did not like the taste at all. However, she ends up swallowing it, to Wendy's rejoicing.

" You see that it was not so hard! Come on, nine more and I'll leave you alone! "

" And this time, I'm feeding you! " Cried Wave, already with a fork in his hand.

Taking a punch, the boy ejected against a wall, while Kurome had just knocked him out in one fell swoop. Putting another plate on the table, Bols wanted to know.

" The general and Seryu are not hungry? "

" The general is eating with the emperor! " Run told him! " As for Seryu, she warned me that she wanted to extend her workout for today! "

Hearing this, Wendy paid attention to their discussion. However, getting up at that moment, Wave returned to Kurome, with a plate of vegetables in his hand and a fork. Then began an argument between the two, before it escalated into a fight.

Seeing the food being thrown in all directions, Run saw fit to take refuge behind a counter, with his book in his hand and a plate and a fork in the other; while Bols tried to calm the two troublemakers.

Leaving, Wendy left the room, while now carrying a small package in her arms.

* * *

Running towards Koro, when the latter was already transformed, Seryu tried to hit his neck with the help of a kick. Protecting this area by placing his hand in it, Koro managed to stop it, before pretending to hit it. Serting backwards, Seryu just grabbed two pistols before firing.

Of course, even in large numbers, the bullets had no effect on its pitch. However, what mattered to Seryu was to hit all the targets she had drawn on her body. Letting himself be strafed like this, Koro remained motionless for a few seconds, before finally launching a counter-attack. Opening his jaws wide, he let himself sink on Seryu, who had no choice but to jump to the side to dodge each of his assaults.

Managing to hit him here and there when he was near her, she managed to make him at least lose his balance, making him fall to the ground. Exhaling with difficulty then, she exclaimed.

" It's good for today, Koro! "

Immediately, his teigu took his chibi form, understanding that the training was over. Seeing this, Seryu dropped back and lay on the floor of the dojo where she trained regularly. Looking at the ceiling of the place, she couldn't help but hear the voice of Captain Ogre, who used to encourage him when they were training here.

" Ogre-sama… don't worry! Soon I could avenge you! I promise you! "

Then walking towards her, Koro was holding a towel in his little arms, which he handed to his owner. Smiling at this, Seryu took the towel before wiping his face. Then, taking hold of his teigu, she pressed him against her, while asserting.

" Thank you, Koro! Thank you for always being there for me! You will see that everything we do now will help the whole empire! Yes, justice will triumph over evil! "

" I can enter ? "

" Hum? " Asked Seryu, turning to see Wendy behind her! " What are you doing here ? "

" I wanted to see you ! " Assured her friend by advancing towards her.

Still seeing her recovering her strength, she sat down behind Seryu, before placing her hands on her back. Immediately, a wonderful light invaded Seryu's body, while Seryu had the impression that each of her muscles stopped making her suffer. Letting her head fall on Wendy's lap, she let the child continue her treatment.

" It is so good "!

" Seryu, now, we have known each other for two months now! Things have happened in the meantime! "

" And how ! " Secured him! " We've stopped a lot of bad guys since we work together! And even if you keep me from killing them, it's great to send them to prison! At least they won't hurt anyone anymore! And then, thanks to what you taught me about the poverty of the city, I help hundreds of people by allowing them to have food! I feel like a heroine!

Smiling then, she fixed Wendy's gaze, while affirming.

_All of that is because I have the best of friends!

The fact that Seryu qualified her as a good friend made Wendy even happier, while she felt that Seryu's character had softened a lot since their meeting. Using her magic to analyze the young woman's soul, Wendy was even happier to see the latter much whiter than the day they first met.

" Finally ! I finally managed to show him the real path to follow! "

Wanting to continue on this path, the child then ends up grabbing a package, which she handed to Seryu.

" Take it, it is for you ! "

" Hum? What is that ? " Wanted to know Seryu, taking the gift.

" I heard that you asked Esdeath to find someone who could continue to perfect your body! " Said Wendy! " And as you know, I don't want to let you do this! Therefore, I want to make you stronger myself! "

At that moment, opening the package, Seryu ends up seeing a pair of soles twice as thick as the average.

" What is that ? "

" Soles in which I have incorporated wind magic! My magic! When you want, they will be able to produce wind and act as propellants, allowing you to be faster or to float in the air! "

" But… I thought you didn't want me to have other weapons! "

" You don't need to be operated to incorporate this weapon in your body! " Retorted Wendy! " You just have to stick them to your shoes and the magic will do the rest! "

Then taking her hands, Wendy cried.

" Seryu, I don't know if that could really help you but, I would be ready to make other objects, like that if, in exchange, you promise me to do nothing more dangerous with your body! You promise me ? "

Still examining the magic soles, Seryu suddenly ends up dropping them to the ground. Then, jumping then, she crushed them with all her might under her shoes. Once done, she assured that the soles had hung on his heels and then said.

" You are my partner! So I would trust you more than someone else! "

Then raising two fingers from her hand, she said.

" Okay, I promise, Wendy! From now on, you will be responsible for obtaining new weapons! "

" For real justice? " Wendy asked, trying his hand at Seryu.

" For real justice! " Assured Seryu, clapping her hand.

* * *

For his part, Esdeath couldn't help but smile. To tell the truth, drinking iced tea, the most quietly in the world, she enjoyed the strange scene right in front of her: the emperor unhappy with Honest's work.

Indeed, having various papers that he had placed on the table, Makoto was reading these, while wanting to know.

" Why have they never told me about these huge financial crises that affected the whole country? I thought you told me there was no problem with money anywhere in the capital! "

" But finally, your highness ...! What are you going to get there? The Empire has a lot more money than it needs! "

" This is not what the Minister of Finance told me and all these documents that I have in hand! " Makoto retorted, fixing these!" It is the first time that I have decided to speak to the other ministers and I have the impression that they describe to me the state of the capital as if everything turned into disaster! It even seems that more than a third of the captain's inhabitants are unhappy with our actions! There are big problems with rents; the taxes ; the food … ! "

"**But what took this kid to suddenly stick his nose all over the place?"** Wanted to know Honest, hiding his frustration badly! " **Usually, I just have to tell him that everything is fine for him to stop dealing with the state of the capital**! "

" In the end, Wendy was right (Chapter 24)! " Exclaimed Makoto! " It may be time for me to better know the riches and others of the country and put in place my own laws! "

" Wen ... Wendy? " Wondered Honest, immediately looking for who she was.

Chuckling then, Esdeath almost wanted to leave the room to congratulate the girl. It was the first time that Wendy's mania for saying everything she thought had amused her. For the first time in his life, Makoto had met someone who told him that his laws were flawed, and the latter questioned himself. And that, Honest was certainly not going to let it pass.

* * *

Sighing, while rubbing his cheek where Kurome had managed to scratch him, Wave felt more unhappy now that he had quarreled with her.

" **Damn it ! ****Me who just wanted to change my mind! Now, Kurome is bothering me! ****However, by eating only cakes, she will end up having diabetes**! "

" This is unacceptable ! " Suddenly roared a voice.

Passing then a room whose door was somewhat ajar, Wave could hear the voice of Honest, while he had brought Esdeath here to speak alone with her.

" No, but did you see what just happened? Because of this damn brat, I have this stupid kid who is my emperor on my back! If he continues on this path, he will eventually become aware of the true state of the empire! "

" So what ? " Esdeath asked, while continuing to sip his iced tea! " What do you want me to do ? "

" That you get rid of this Wendy! roared Honest! Take it away and take it far from here! No, gut it rather! "

Biting into a thick slice of ham, he tore it apart before crying out.

" Yes ! Massacre her; slaughter it; destroy each part of his body and make it disappear! It is out of the question to let this girl manipulate the emperor further! "

Putting down his cup of tea, Esedath said.

" Of all the Jaegers, Wendy is without a doubt the one I have the hardest time supervising! The idea of torturing her to teach her a lesson would please me! However, … ! "

Taking a more serious look, she added.

" She is under my orders! And it is not my habit to kill a soldier as promising as she! Above all, that in the end, I like the fact that she stands up to me! It is not every day that I can come across a person as brave as she! "

" Don't make me laugh ! " Growled Honest! " If Makoto decides to introduce new laws, he risks creating a new government! And you know very well what it means, right? The wars will stop while Makoto will only be concerned with the situation of the territories already conquered! "

Finding that he had just captured Esdeath's attention, he turned his back on her, while continuing.

" May you think that I am the only one to lose something in this story? You are mistaken ! You only live to fight and kill people! It's almost like a drug, for you! Therefore, I know very well that you can never live in a country where peace reigns! "

Saying nothing, Esdeath took a few seconds to think before admitting.

" Wendy and I are supposed to fight for my title of general! I don't know exactly when, but she promised to offer me a real fight that she hopes to win! "

Drinking again, she said.

" I will see what I do with her after I win! "

" In this case, at least make sure that this half-portion stops snooping around in my things! But now that I think about it,…! "

Thinking for a few moments, Honest wanted to know.

" She worked in which sector before joining you? "

" She had joined the imperial army and was a mere recruit just a few weeks old! Seryu made her his partner and their duo made them famous very quickly! "

" And before being a soldier? If I remember correctly, the little I read about her said nothing about her past! "

" I don't know either! " Esdeath confessed to him! " And that doesn't interest me at all! All I know is that his powers did not come from a teigu! It is his body, himself that manipulates them! And this is what is most impressive about her! "

" Impressive or not, it is only a parasite! I just want you to get rid of it as soon as possible! I could never control this empire as I please, if it puts Makoto in my way! "

Biting again into a piece of meat, he continued.

" I have come too far for him to blow everything up now! Soon, I will be the one with all the powers and only I will rule this empire! "

* * *

Still behind the door, and motionless like a statue, Wave had a face betraying his astonishment at what he had just heard.

* * *

" The religion of "the way of peace"? " Repeated Happy.

" Oh there, I feel that it will not be fun as a discussion! " Affirmed Natsu! " To be honest, I never believed in god! "

" There is nothing to explain! retorted Gajeel, shrugging his shoulders! Let me guess his slogan ... "if you are a generous man you will go to paradise"! That's it ? "

" In fact, it proclaims that good deeds contribute to happiness and longevity! " Spear explained to him.

" I heard about it ! " Cried Tatsumi! " It was in my village! Besides, the lucky statue that our dean gave me comes from this religion! "

" Basically, this consists in following in the footsteps of god, even if nobody has the proof that it really exists! " Understood Lily! " A bit like home! But how does that concern us, exactly? "

" During the last ten years, the voice of peace has increased its number of faithful! " Taught them Najenda! " And this religion has become rather influential in the east of the empire! However, instead of wanting to follow the emperor's laws, they want to start a religious insurrection! Take up arms, if you prefer and fight against our enemy! We will use this for our own purposes! "

" Stop, stop, stop ! " Said Tatsumi! " A moment ! If I understand, the people who are part of this religion are only citizens of all that is most normal, right? They are not soldiers! What do they think they can do against Esdeath and his men? They will be massacred! "

" What is happening is the start of a revolt! " Asserted Lubbock! " A revolt that will break out all over the Empire! "

" With our work, many corrupt captains and politicians are dead! " Continued Chelsea! " For all these people who live in misery, it is the moment or never to get out of the shadows and fight! "

" Receding is now impossible for both camps! " Cried Najenda! " The emperor ; Honest; Esdeath and his soldiers… against us and our supporters! Here are the two camps! And, at the end of the battle, there will only be one standing! "

" But… But how many deaths will it cause? "

" Leave it down, Tatsumi! " Cried Gajeel! " If these people decide to go and fight on their own, then they already know what to expect! If no mutiny has been unleashed until now, it's because everyone feared the power of the Empire! Today, this power is still present but people nevertheless decide to face it! And even if I regret having to say it, we also need their strength to go all the way! "

" The religious army will surely try to attack the first! " Affirmed Najenda! " And, immediately, Esdeath will counter them! And it is after this battle that we, the revolutionary army, will attack, in our turn, the Empire! Clearly, this will be played in a flash battle and will end in less than a day, according to our forecasts! "

" Will this end when we take the emperor's castle? " Asked Happy.

" No ! When Esdeath is killed! If we manage to strike it down and the teigus are still suitable for use, nothing will prevent us from being victorious! "

" And killing the Prime Minister will only be a pleasure! " Sneered Leone, cracking his knuckles.

" Let's admit, how soon will this plan be implemented? " Wanted to know Natsu, with the utmost seriousness! " Within a week ? A month ? A year ? I'm just repeating myself but you have to act quickly! "

Clenching his fists, he groaned.

" That pisses me off knowing that people are being killed without my being able to do anything to help them! "

" The reason why we have not yet taken action is due to our next mission! " Explained Susanoo.

" Our next mission? "

" Yes ! The attack by the religious army will be a key factor in our victory! However, right now there seems to be some commotion out there caused by a certain Borick! "

" Borick? " Repeated Lily! " Who is it yet? "

" I heard about it! " Spear said! " He is a man high up on this religious path! In fact, it is even the right arm of the creator of this religion! "

" Yes and also a spy infiltrated by the minister! " Completed Najenda! " Its objective is to kill the superior of the church and take control of the way of peace! Thus, it will prevent the religious army from attacking the capital! "

" So suddenly, we go and we massacre him! " Understood Gajeel.

" And this time, without the help of the Jaegers, if possible! " Growled Najenda, glaring at him.

" Yes, of course ! "

" But, in fact, what do we do with the Jaegers? " Wanted to know Mine! " Do we know what their next trips will be? "

" As soon as Honest becomes aware of our actions, I'm sure he will send them to protect Borick! " Assured Najenda! " It will be almost impossible for us to face them if Esdeath is with them! Therefore, it is now time to attract them to us to massacre a maximum before this mission! "

" Hey, what about Wendy? " Wanted to know Natsu.

" I have already sent him our plan! assured him Lubbock! She got the letter and now knows what we plan to do! "

* * *

Clasping a letter in her hands, Wendy couldn't help but tremble.

" **No that's not true !** "

And yet it was. In her hands, she was indeed holding a letter from Najenda announcing that Night Raid was going to fight the Jaegers, so as to kill a few.

"**No, I can't let that happen!" ****I can't let them kill them! I ... there must be a solution! ****There must be one!** "

Then placing her hands on her head, she mumbled.

" No, I don't want… Run, Kurome, Wave, Bols, Seryu … I don't want them to die! "


	36. kurome, the necromancer !

**Chapter 35**

Riding on horses, Esdeath and the Jaegers ended up going to the ramparts of the capital and leaving far away, while being watched.

" As expected, the Jaegers are all leaving the capital! " Noticed a spy from the revolutionary army! " There is not one missing! "

" In this case, Ms. Najenda's plan can begin! It's time to send him a report and let Night Raid do the rest! "

* * *

Reading the report that had just been given to him, Najenda finally affirmed.

" Seven people have left the capital! The Jaegers! "

" So, Wendy and Esdeath are with them! " Understood Natsu, who was behind her! " How will our plan unfold? "

" We will make sure to separate them into two groups! " Decided Najenda! " And we will attack the one who doesn't have Esdeath! "

Then rummaging through her pockets, she handed a letter to the mage.

" Well, actually, Wendy sent you that! "

" Hum? A letter ? "

* * *

Sitting under a cascade of water, Gajeel and Lily were meditating and concentrated on seeing the fight approaching quickly.

However, feeling a presence not far from them, Gajeel opened an eye to see Spear, seated on a large stone, in the middle of the river.

" What do you want ? "

" Nothing ! Just observe! "

Examining his chest, she said, while displaying a mischievous smile.

" Do you know that you are really muscular? "

" Tsss! " Said Gajeel, leaving his place before returning to the shore! " Stop worrying and get ready! "

" I am already ready! " Assured Spear! " In fact, I'm excited! For me, this is my first real mission! And I do not intend to disappoint Night Raid! "

" Just do your part of the job! "

" No problem ! " Spear assured him.

Then, seeing Gajeel go, the girl called him.

" Gajeel…! I ... Thanks for everything! "

" Hum? "

" It's thanks to you if I'm here! If I can fight evil and avenge my father! And also … ! "

Interrupting him, Gajeel gave him a flick on the forehead, while retorting.

" Stop with your thanks! If you really want to thank me, it's in your interest to insure during our fight! "

Then seeing him go, Spear couldn't help but blush a little, while closing his fist.

" **Yes ! ****I go … ! I will impress her! ****I want him to be proud of me and to compliment me!** "

* * *

" It seems that the Jaegers have decided to separate! " Esdeath remarked, while reading various notes which she had gathered in a notebook! " Najenda would have been seen in the East while Akame in the south! "

" The fact that these two suddenly appeared without the slightest discretion is very suspect! " Remarked Run.

" If we go east, we come across Kyoroch! " Noticed Bols! " And if we go south, we will come across cities that support the rebels! In both cases, who knows who we may come across? "

" Najenda is the kind of person who calculates a plan down to the smallest detail to get the best possible success rate! " Assured Esdeath! " No matter where we go, we will surely fall into a trap! "

" What to do then? " Asked Wendy! " Is it too dangerous to follow them? "

" No ! It is even a real opportunity that we have there! Until today, Night Raid has continued to hide! The fact that they have revealed their location also gives us a chance to get rid of it! Seryu, Run and Wendy, you will come with me to fight Najenda! Kurome, Wave and Bols, you will go fight Akame! And do not forget ! I do not want any pity towards the adversary! "

" Yes ! " Said the other members of the group.

But as the group broke up, Kurome quickly got back on his horse, barely hiding his smile, knowing that she was going to see his sister again. Seeing this, Bols then turned to Wave, who seemed pensive.

In fact, for two days, the boy seemed to have his head elsewhere and no longer spoke to anyone.

" Wave… is there a problem? "

" Hein? " Said the boy, raising his head! " Uh, no, nothing! Why would there be a problem? "

Forcing himself to smile, he mounted his horse, while asserting.

" Go, now that we have received our instructions, there is not a minute to lose! Let's do our best to rid Night Raid of this world! "

Nevertheless, despite this, Bols guessed that something was bothering his friend.

* * *

"**After what I heard the other day, there is really something wrong with the empire**!" Noticed Wave, while he was on his horse! "**If I understood everything correctly, the Prime Minister manipulates the emperor and Esdeath is in league with him! ****And, to top it off, he wants her to kill Wendy?** "

Squeezing his reins, he couldn't help cringe, while having trouble deciding what to do:

"**I have to warn Wendy! ****But who knows if I wouldn't put her in more danger if Esdeath knows she knows everything? And preventing the emperor is also impossible! He will never believe me! In this case, what to do? What to do ? Who to trust now? ****Who can I rely on now?** "

" Wave, what's wrong? "

Wave then came out of his mind, noticed that Bols and Kurome were staring at him, while his face easily betrayed that something was bothering him.

" Hein? But nothing ! "

" You lie very badly! " Assured him Kurome! " Tell us the truth! "

" Have you discovered information about Night Raid that you are afraid to reveal to us? " Asked Bols.

" No, it's not Night Raid! In fact, it's ...! "

Stopping then, he hesitated to say more. Nevertheless, seeing the insistent looks of his two friends, the boy finally lets go.

" This concerns Esdeath and the Prime Minister! In fact, I believe they…!

" Pie right in front! " Bols suddenly cut him off.

Stopping immediately, the trio's horses faced a strange scarecrow, planted in the middle of the path. Seeing him, Kurome wanted to know.

" Can we really call it a trap? "

" Frankly, I have doubts! " Wave admitted.

" Let's be careful! " Bols advised, approaching the scarecrow, followed by the other two.

However, a few seconds later, suddenly capturing a power flowing towards it, Kurome jumped to the side to dodge in extremis a ray which exploded on hitting the ground.

" That … ? " Said Bols, as debris touched him, followed by the arrival of a cloud of smoke.

More reactive than him, Wave then saw the scarecrow explode, to make way for Susanoo. Rotating its mass above its head, the tiger then directed the end of the weapon in the direction of Kurome.

" Kurome, watch out! "

Playing sacrifice, Wave blocked Susanoo's attack before being thrown high into the air.

" Wave! " Cried Bols, looking after him.

Landing just behind, Natsu and Gajeel came by air, using Happy and Lily, to make a surprise arrival. With their faces hidden beneath their masks, they blocked the duo from behind, while the rest of Night Raid arrived in front of the Jaegers.

Seeing Najenda alongside Akame; Leone; Spear and Tatsumi (in the form of Incursio), Bols understood in which trap they had fallen.

"**If Najenda is here then the track that the captain and the others are following is wrong!**" "

" Kurome and Bols! Even within the Jaegers group, you are prime targets! Take care because we will have the sole purpose of eliminating you! "

Immediately, Bols drew Rubicante before him, while affirming.

" I am not surprised that people want to see me dead because of all the horrible crimes I have committed! Nevertheless, Kije and Logue are waiting for me at home! So I would not die here! "

For his part, Kurome looked extremely radiant when he saw Akame right in front of her.

" Sister! "

" Kurome! " Akame said in a drier voice.

" I was so impatient that we meet again! Thank God ! Now, by killing yourself, I could add you to the Yatsufusa collection! "

"**Tsss, she hasn't given up on her idea of killing Akame**!" Natsu understood, seeing her take out Yatsufusa. "

" Hey, Gajeel! " He cried! " Take care of the big mask! I'm going to fight the girl with the sword! "

" Hum? Why ? "

" I want to prevent her from doing something she might regret later! "

But Kurome suddenly took him by surprise when she raised her sword in the air. Immediately, as a force from nothing would have done, some bodies emerged from the ground, like an army of the living dead, while Kurome seemed to be at the origin of this.

" That … ? " Some did as they backed away, while a huge silhouette destroyed the ground to appear in turn behind Kurome.

" Yatsufusa '' the march of the dead ''! " Said Najenda, keeping calm! " A teigu capable of transforming a corpse into a puppet, whether human or animal! "

Chuckling then, Kurome asked, keeping his smile.

" I wonder how many people will die! "

But suddenly Akame was already running towards her, saber in hand.

" If I arrest you now, all your puppets will die! "

Being barely scared of his movements, Kurome noticed.

" Oh, but in fact, I better present them as it should be! So first…! "

Positioning themselves before Akame, a newcomer blocked his saber with a powerful sword.

" You? " Wondered the girl.

" That's Natala! I hope you remember him! "

" You, kind of ...! "

" And the big one is Desta-ghoul! "

Immediately, the huge skeleton resembling a dinosaur concentrated its energy in a destructive breath, which it fired towards Night Raid.

" Natsu! Gajeel! " Cried Najenda.

Already positioned side by side, the two dragon hunters inflated their cheeks, before bringing out their own destructive breaths.

" **FIRE / IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!** "

Striking the attack of the giant skeleton the two breaths created a powerful explosion which ejected everyone on the sides.

Hiding behind a large rock, Mine groaned.

" This monster has an insane power! No wonder coming from an ultimate class! "

Then targeting Kurome from where she was, she tried to pierce his head, when the latter said.

" Then, we have Doya! "

Sensing a presence right behind her, Mine in time used Pumpkin as a shield to protect herself from the shots of a woman in a cowboy hat.

" Tsss! Where do you come from? "

Preparing to shoot him again, Doya bent down in time to dodge the tip of a spear, which only brushed his hair.

" Damn ! Missed! " cried Spear, who had attempted a surprise attack.

" There is also Apeman! "

Falling right in front of Mine and Spear, a huge gorilla roared loudly, before rushing at them.

" What is this monster? " Spear frightened, pointing his spear at him.

However, receiving a powerful kick, the gorilla ejected to the side, while Lily drew her sword.

" I take care of it! " He said.

Landing a little further, the two creatures found themselves not far from Tatsumi, who was now facing a masked man, who kept moving provocatively.

" You want to fight me? " Asked Tatsumi! " No problem, I'm your man! "

" The guy who wears a mask is Henter! " Continued Kurome! " And the bald is Wall! "

Running towards Bols, Leone was then surprised to strike a man carrying a shield, thus blocking his destructive claws.

" Who is he again? "

Then, being caught at the foot by a whip, she was thrown against a cliff.

" Ah, I forgot! There is also Rokugou! "

Facing Leone, a man with a whip turned the whip around him at such a speed that Leone had great difficulty in following him.

" **That … ? ****How is it ?** "

Suddenly struck in the sides, she had the impression that each of the attacks could crush her bone.

"**He has phenomenal strength!** "

However, in an instant, his whip was immobilized. Looking at the end of the latter, Rokugou saw him trapped in Najenda's fist.

" General Rokugou! " Said the latter in a tone showing that she knew him! " It's been a long time and I would have preferred to see you again during your lifetime rather than in this state! "

" Boss?" Leone wondered.

" I take care of him ! Take care of Bols! "

" Very good ! "

But hardly did she take a step forward when Wall positioned herself in front of her, in order to protect Bols once again.

" Grrr! Get out of the way, you! "

" **MAGMA DRIVE!** "

Using Rubicante, Bols aimed at Leone with a ranged attack. Seeing a ball of fire rush straight at her, Leone could only widen her eyes.

"**Is he capable of making these kinds of attacks?** "

" **IRON DRAGON'S GUILLOTINE!** "

Transforming his arm into an ax, Gajjeel suddenly struck the ground and managed to lift several blocks of stones which struck Bols' attack, thus protecting them.

" Gajeel? "

" Open the bald! " Cried the mage, staring at Bols! " I take care of the Jaeger! "

Seeing Wall and Bols face them, while Rokugou waved his whip in front of her, Narenda understood that each now had his opponent.

* * *

" Wow, this is a big mess! " Kurome remarked with a sneer! " It becomes interesting! "

" Kurome! " Said Akame, then walking towards her.

" Oh, you're back sister! You were quick, tell me! "

" To reduce the harm to nothing, I always am! " Akame assured him, taking out his saber.

" Natala! " Said Kurome.

Immediately, the man next to her shot straight towards Akame, sword in front. But was almost immediately arrested.

"** FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW! "**

Hit in the head with a kick, the puppet ejected against a tree, while Natsu found himself in front of him.

" Don't bother Akame, you! "

" We will be your adversaries! " Assured Happy.

" Natsu? " Akame wondered.

" Akame! It's your fight! " Assured him Natsu! " However, don't forget what I told you the other day ... family is sacred! "

Having the impression of having heard these words, Kurome immediately narrowed his eyes, before mumbling.

" The man with the steaks! "

Pointing her saber at Natsu, she ordered him.

" Remove your mask, I recognized you! "

" Natsu, do you know him? " Happy wondered.

First standing still, Natsu sighed, before finally complying.

" In all honesty, I would have preferred to see you again in other circumstances! " He swore, with his face now uncovered.

Recognizing him without problem, Kurome showed anger in his eyes, while she said.

" I understand everything ! Everything you told me was just rubbish! You just wanted to stop me from killing Akame! I hate people trying to manipulate me! "

" I just say what I thought! " Retorted Natsu! " For me, it is stupid to kill your own sister because she went her own way, as you did yourself! "

" Shut up ! When I'm done with this, I'll kill you with my own hands! "

Not even seeing her as a real threat, Natsu turned to Natala, while declaring.

" Akame! I leave it to you! "

" Very good ! "


	37. 10 vs 10 !

**Chapter 36**

**Tatsumi vs Henter**

Hitting the masked man with his long spear, Tatsumi growled when he saw the latter dodge the least of his attacks as if he were a simple ghost. Carried away by a gentle breeze, it kept moving in all directions and Tatsumi even had the impression that he had the capacity to dislocate.

" Damn it, but you're human, you? "

" Too slow ! Too slow ! " Sneered Henter, in a mocking voice.

Suddenly disappearing, he found himself standing on Tatsumi's spear.

" What? "

Taking his hand out from under his cloak to show a brass knuckles, Henter smiled wickedly while raising his arm. Then hitting Tatsumi's head, he made him move back a little, while cracks appeared in his helmet. The man in front of him did not have to be a corpse, the fact remained that his strength was phenomenal.

"**Tsss! ****This bastard would have killed me if I hadn't had my armor!** "

" You is bad! " Sneered Henter, starting to run around him! " Too slow ! "

Continuing to hit Tatsumi in all directions, he created cracks all over the place while Tatsumi had the greatest difficulty watching him.

Finally finding himself in front of Tatsumi, he cocked his fist again to strike him at full power at chest level.

" The end ! " He sneered, seeing Tatsumi's armor give in under his punch.

Spitting blood through his helmet, Tatsumi showed that he had really felt the power of the last punch. However, that didn't stop him from reacting in time.

Brandishing his arm, he had no trouble grabbing Henter's head, now that Henter was near him and had the misfortune to lower his guard. Trying in vain to free himself, Henter was unable to cope with the powerful grip of Tatsumi.

" Never underestimate Night Raid! " The boy roared, hitting him against the ground.

Seeing his head explode, Tatsumi then threw him into the air before jumping to meet him, armed with his spear.

" Die for good! "

And before Henter's body could react, he was cut in half, from the top of his head to his crotch. Landing then on the ground, Tatsumi expired a large blow, while the two pieces of the body of Henter collapsed on the ground not to be raised any more.

"**A defeated enemy!** "

* * *

**Lily vs Apeman**

Roaring like the monster he was, Apeman tried to smash Lily under his fists, while the latter contented himself with dodging each of his blows.

**" This bastard is both strong and fast! However, it lacks reflexes! If I pick it up quickly, it will be unable to fight back in time! "**

Hitting him again, Apeman crashed into the ground, while Lily had jumped over the gorilla. Then landing behind him, he charged him, sword in front. Having not said his last word, Apeman managed to turn around in time and punched him again.

Having no other choice, Lily threw her sword in the air, before changing form. Decreasing its size, he managed to dodge the monkey's fist, bending down. Then, flying up in the air, he found himself above him, before resuming his warlike form. Recovering his sword in mid-flight, he uttered a battle cry before decapitating the gorilla.

Then finding himself behind the monkey , he put away his sword while affirming.

" We are maybe both be animals, but you are just a corpse that can only imitate a semblance of what your real body was! "

However, as he was about to leave, he was struck by a powerful punch. Touching on the left side, he was thrown against a rock.

Spitting blood while moaning in pain, he opened an eye to see the headless body of Apeman right in front of him.

" **No, but it's a joke? How can he still move without his head?** "

Certainly not going to answer him, Apeman's body jumped into the air and intended to crush him under his imposing body.

Rolling immediately to the side, Lily dodged her load. Still, moving too suddenly, it further damaged the area where it had just been struck.

" Humpf! He didn't miss me this primate! "

Charging him again, Apeman cocked his fist to give him the final blow.

" Ok, I have to cut you in pieces so that you stop moving? "

Running in turn towards the monkey, he then ends up rolling on the ground, and passed gracefully between the legs of the corpse.

Barely having time to understand what he had just done, Apeman suddenly fell to the ground, while his legs had just been cut. Having sliced them in an instant, Lily turned to the animal and targeted, this time, his arms. Attempting a vain attack, the gorilla brandishes its arm towards Lily, to see the latter cutting it. Continuing on this path, the Exceed did the same with his second arm, before finally cutting the primate's torso in half.

Exhausted, Lily regained her short stature, while a veritable puddle of blood faced her, comprising numerous pieces of body. Seeing that nothing more of the latter was moving, he dropped back, to relieve his damaged ribs.

" Luckily there were not two like him! I would have been wrong! "

* * *

**Najenda vs Rokugou**

Propelling his mechanical arm, Najenda managed to strike the former general in the face. Then, grabbing his collar, she made him come towards him before giving him a splendid kick, making him fall to the ground.

" I regret what I do, General Rokugou! But, as a former colleague, I will free you from this spell as soon as possible! "

Not seeming to understand anything about her spiel, the doll managed to grab her arm and made her pass over her body. Being then released, he seized his whip, which he sent to Najenda. Having a hard time keeping up with the pace of his shots, Najenda could only jump back to dodge them.

Seeing this, Rokugou hit the ground so hard that his whip disappeared underground.

" That … ? " Said Najenda.

Suddenly appearing at his feet, the tip of the weapon pulverized the ground, after having dug a path in the rock. However, striking the tip of the whip with his mechanical arm, Najenda managed to divert his way.

" I know each of your moves! " She assured, then pointing her arm to Rokugou.

Throwing his member again towards the former general, Najenda unfortunately could only wedge him on the cliff, while the man had no trouble dodging him.

But while the latter was about to use this advantage, he finally saw Najenda rush straight at him, while she took advantage of his arm being completely trapped, to propel himself towards him. Passing then near the man, she made a perfect rotation of the hips, and sent a kick which pulverized the head of his enemy in one strike.

" Now you can rest in peace! "

However, as Apeman had done to Lily, the puppet had no trouble getting up, much to Najenda's anger.

" Up to what point does this teigu account dishonor all these people? "

And before hearing any form of response, she struck the torso of the corpse with full force.

* * *

**Susanoo vs Death-ghoul**

Jumping from rock to rock, Susanoo turned all around the huge skeleton which, him, had to constantly spin on himself to have him in his field of vision. Examining it in all aspects, Susanoo identified each of his bones and his movements to find the right strategy for him.

Finally, raising his weapon in front of him, he charged Death-Ghoul like a cannon ball, and struck his foot. Cracking the latter's bone, the teigu managed to make him lose his balance somewhat. But straightening up in time, the giant monster avoided the fall and counter-attacked with its destructive breath.

Stepping back to dodge the latter, Susanoo then seemed surprised to see a body flutter towards the attack, before being disintegrated by the latter.

" Hum? "

" Don't worry ! He was an enemy! " Najenda assured him by positioning himself behind him, just after launching Rokugou in the attack on Death-Ghoul.

" At least, we are both very resistant! "

" I may try to hide it, I would never be able to cope with this monster! " Confessed Najenda, staring at the creature in front of them! " Susanoo, I authorize the use of "the master card"! "

" Understood ! "

Concentrating then Susanoo concentrated all her energy before murmuring.

" Manifestation of the Magatama! "

Then drawing Najenda's vital energy to enlarge his own, the teigu had his hair changed colors, while his musculature grew somewhat. Above him, in place of his mass, an enormous circle now served him as a weapon.

" Get ready, underworld monster! The second round will begin! "

Faking his new shape, Death-Ghost aimed at him again before his powerful beam was directed at him. Not even bothering to dodge it, Susanoo swung his circle in front of him which immediately acted as a shield and, thanks to the latter, he got out without the slightest scratch. Better yet, his circle even managed to return part of the ray towards Death-Ghoul, whose body was partially reduced to ashes under impact.

" **YADA'S MIRROR! **" Whispered Susanoo.

Then, making his shield disappear, he dropped in the direction of the skeleton and struck him with a multitude of devastating punches which further damaged his body. Unable to back away, the poor monster then saw Susanoo jump over him, while invoking a long sword in his hand.

Trying to load a new destructive ray, all the skeleton could do was to breathe in a little air, before Susanoo's sword cut it up and down.

" **AME NO MURAKOMO!** "

Then seeing Death Ghoul falling apart, before her, Najenda smiled, while saying.

" A power of attack that cannot be disputed! How I could expect it from my precious teigu! "

* * *

**Mine and Spear vs Doya**

Seeing Spear spinning his spear, before sending it towards her, Doya dodged each shot before counterattacking with his revolvers. Seeing this, Spear immediately jumped back, to find himself behind Mine. Using Pumpkin, his comrade barred each of the projectiles.

Once Doya's magazines were empty, she was forced to run into the forest to save time to reload her weapons.

" Hey, don't run away! " Cried Spear, chasing her.

" No wait ! " Wanted to stop him Mine.

Too late. Disappearing in the forest, Spear showed his ambition to get rid of Doya as soon as possible.

" Damn it, but what an idiot! " Growled Mine, chasing after her.

But suddenly, a huge frog blocked his path.

" What? "

* * *

**Spear vs Doya**

Running between the trees, Spear ends up stopping while the blonde was nowhere.

" Grrr! Get out of your hiding place! "

A ball then whistled near his face, piercing his hair. Turning around immediately, she saw Doya, sitting on a branch, with a smile clearly showing that she had deliberately missed her to play with her.

Then, leaping from branch to branch, she fired new projectiles at Spear. Being forced to flee, the young woman was able to take refuge behind the trunks of several trees, each time changing hiding place when Doya chose a new perch.

Seeing her take refuge behind an old oak tree, Doya lengthened her smile and, without the slightest noise, landed behind the tree trunk. Stepping forward, she made a quick outline of the tree, before pointing her revolvers where Spear's head must have been.

Yet to her surprise, she was not there.

" Surprise! "

Looking up, Doya saw Spear just above her. With his fingers and the back of his heels buried as deep as possible in the bark of the tree, Spear had managed to climb and was now ready to launch an attack.

Not finding it much fun anymore, Doya started targeting her. However, falling immediately, Spear struck his weapons with the tip of his spear, causing them to fall to the ground.

" Without your arms, you are at my mercy! "

And immediately, she made a series of attacks with the aim of finishing off her opponent. Unable to back away while dodging, Doya stopped smiling and even seemed surprised when his back hit the trunk of a tree. Seeing her trapped, Spear immediately pushed her spear towards his heart and pierced it.

" I got you ! " She rejoices.

However, Doya's smile reappeared at that moment. Grabbing a hand of Spear's spear to prevent it from loosening it, Doya then took off her hat, to grab the revolver that he was hiding.

" What? " Spear frightened.

Not even having time to back off, she heard three detonations. Still, she didn't even hurt, despite being hit. Falling backwards, she felt like time had stopped completely when she was unable to move her body. And it wasn't until she hit the ground that she realized it was the end for her.

* * *

**Mine vs Kaiser Frog**

Shooting again and again, Mine could only be frightened when each of his shots hit the amphibian which served him as an opponent, without causing him the slightest damage.

" But what is the problem with his skin? "

Even worse. Still having its tongue wrapped around its ankle, the frog had no trouble taking it to its mouth and was already beginning to swallow it.

" Stop! Let go of me, damn frog! As if I was going to die, in a place like this! "

Grabbing Kaiser's lip, she forced herself not to let go, while affirming.

" I have lots of things to do! I have to save the empire and help my stupid friends stay alive! Night Raid would be nothing without their great sniper! And then .. and then, whatever happens, I will be there when Scheele comes out of a coma and finally opens his eyes! "

However, her words were in vain as she disappeared inside the frog's mouth.

* * *

**Leone vs Wall**

Striking Wall's shield without interruption, Leone continued punching, while Wall moved his shield back and forth to ward off any of his attacks. Then, after a few minutes, realizing that none of his attacks had the slightest effect, Leone ended up retreating by several meters, before affirming.

" For a dead man, you have some pretty good reflexes! You know you're the kind of guy we hope to recruit at Night Raid? "

Wall's response was silent, just waiting for Leone to come back on the attack.

" Yeah, forget! I much prefer the people who can answer me! "

Then swelling the muscles of her arms, she then released her claws, while asserting.

" You were a bodyguard known for having the best defense, right? Let's see if it is really effective against my brute force! "

Propelling itself straight on Wall, it intended only to break its shield in one blow, with a powerful direct attack. It was therefore for this that the man caught her off guard, pointing the top of his shield towards her, so that she could distinguish a hidden spear there.

" What? "

Pulling immediately, Wall managed to touch her in the middle of her abdomen, causing her to spit blood.

"**The bastard!" **Thought Leone, falling forward**! ****He got me!** "

However, raising her head, to display her determined look, she ignored the pain to continue her race. Then his fist hit Wall's shield and cracks immediately appeared on the surface of the object.

" Don't even think for a second…! "

Crossing Wall's shield, destroying it in pieces, his arm managed to cross the man's abdomen, destroying a large part of his belly.

" … Be able to defeat a member of Night Raid! "

Remaining standing first, Wall eventually collapsed, now that Leone had managed to destroy his spine, preventing him from being able to stand. Seeing him nevertheless, alive, she gave him a powerful kick, which destroyed his head.

It was only then that she dropped to the ground, with the spear still stuck in her belly.

" I ... I did it! " She rejoices, feeling her eyes close! " For Night Raid…, I won! "

It was his last words before plunging into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Natsu and Akame vs Natala and Kurome**

Seeing Natala's weapon lengthen, Happy quickly gained altitude, so that the blade of the long sword did not reach them.

" Hell, his sword is like Lily's! "

" This must be a teigu! " Understood Natsu! " It would miss more than it is poisoned! "

Seeing them stay in the air, Natala suddenly rushed towards a cliff. Running at full speed, he gained enough momentum to put one foot on the vertical wall, before continuing to run along it.

" He runs on the wall! "

" Is it a ninja or what? "

Then as soon as he reached a good height, Natala jumped straight towards the duo, weapon forward.

Hitting the latter with a punch, Natsu managed to deflect it to the side, before grasping the arm of the corpse.

" Don't push your luck too far, you! Even if you are nothing more than a corpse controlled by this girl, I would have no pity to reproach you! "

Then giving him a violent knee to the jaw, he ejected it back before using his fist to finish it off.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!** "

Hit in the head, Natala was propelled against the cliff and disappeared among the rocks of the latter.

" You finished it? " Asked Happy.

" No ! I doubt it will be over! " Replied Natsu.

" Hey, Natsu! " Cried Tatsumi, while he was below him! " Need of help ? "

" Don't worry, I manage! " Assured him the mage.

Nevertheless, a long tongue wrapped around his wrist while Kaiser Frog was not far from him.

" Wow, a giant frog! " Happy remarked.

" Is it also a doll? "

Seeing also the animal, Tatsumi spun his spear before striking a violent blow at the tongue of the batrachian, and cut it in half.

'' Get out of our way, dirty hideous monster! "

As if the insult had managed to annoy him, the frog jumped in his direction, while swelling his cheeks. Then spitting a jet of acid, she forced Tatsumi to retreat, while the ground, watered by the attack, began to liquefy.

" Acid? "

"**I doubt that Incursio can bear this!** "

Then cocking his spear, he pointed his end at Kaiser Frog while the latter swelled his cheeks again.

" But it is certainly not a stupid frog that will have me! " He roared, rushing at her.

Still, suddenly screaming in pain, Kaiser felt a beam pass through him from the inside, destroying his entire back. Standing just above the body, Happy and Natsu stepped back just in time so as not to be hit by this ray, which seemed strangely familiar to them.

" What? But it's … ! "

" Ah, disgusting! " Roared Mine, leaving Kaiser Frog's stomach! " It's the worst day of my life! "

" Mine? What were you doing in her womb? Do you really think it's time to have fun? "

" Because you think I purposely made myself eat, you moron? "

Saved by a reflex, Mine left the body of Kaiser, who was then cut into pieces by two sabers.

Fighting against each other, Kurome and Akame fought a merciless battle where the slightest misstep could lead one of them to death. However, while Akame had the advantage at the start of the fight, Kurome gradually gained the upper hand.

"** It's bad ! ****Now that several of her puppets are dead, she has gained power by recovering the energy that allowed these corpses to remain standing!** "

Trying to touch her on the level of the face, Akame could not even graze her, while Kurome tilted his head to the side, as if she had planned his attack in advance.

" I know you so well, big sister! I memorized each of your attacks and I know the least of their weaknesses! "

And to prove it, a wound appeared on Akame's arm, showing that Kurome had been able to hit her, while dodging.

" When you become my puppet, we will form the best duo there is! "

" In your dreams ! The only thing waiting for you is a tombstone! "

Watching their fight from the air, Natsu remained motionless, not quite knowing how to intervene between the two sisters who were ready to kill each other.

" Natsu…! Are we really going to let them do it? "

" For now, they both want to settle this in a fight to the death! " Noticed Natsu! " If this is their way of settling a dispute, so be it! However, we will intervene if it goes too far! "

Not thinking like him, Natala then managed to leave the cliff where he had been embedded, to rush back towards Natsu.

" What? Do you still want some? No problem, this time I would go all out! "

* * *

**Gajeel vs Bols**

" Impossible ! " Murmured Bols! " You cannot be alive after such an attack! "

Just smiling, Gajeel took a step towards Bols, despite the fact that his body was covered by the latter's flames.

" Do you call it a torrent of fire? Because, sorry, but the salamander is capable of much more power than that! "

" **MAGMA DRIVE!** " Bols roared, aiming him again.

Immediately hardening his skin, Gajeel let his metal scales protect his body which was in no way damaged by the flames of Bols.

" It's useless! I fight night and day against Natsu! I have no fear of flames! And again, luckily for you not to have come across him! Fighting you would have been more beneficial to him than anything else! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Mystery! " Sneered Gajeel! " In any case, I hope you said goodbye to the rest of your team, because your life ends today! "

" I won't lose in front of you! " Retorted Bols! " It is true that I deserve to die, after all the fires I have created! All these people who I charred and who are surely waiting for me in the other world to take revenge! In no case do I deserve to live after all these horrors committed! However, I cannot leave by abandoning my dear ones! "

" The people who are dear to you? "

" Yes ! My family… Kije and Logue! As well as my new friends… Commander Run and Seryu Kurome and Wave, and of course Wendy! Whatever happens, I have to be there to help them and I can never rest in peace, abandoning them! "

Listening to him, Gajeel ends up asking him.

" Why ? "

" Why what ? "

" Despite your mask and your muscles, it quickly shows that you are not the type of guy who appreciates violence! So why would you want to fight us? Why did you want to join the Jaegers? "

" Quite simply to allow my family to live! I'm not an idiot, you know! Compared to Wave and the others, I know the true face of the Empire and know that my family can be killed at any time, for any reason! And that, I would not allow it! As long as I am among the Jaegers, my rank will provide them with sufficient protection so that they can live in peace! That's why I became a Jaeger! "

Listening to him, Gajeel ends up sighing.

" You are just a moron! "

" Hum? "

" Know the real face of the empire and think carefully, you could have found a hundred solutions to fight in the right camp, while protecting your family! Bols, you're not someone who wants to kill! But by fighting for the cause of this bastard Prime Minister, you become a real criminal! "

" No matter what I become! " Retorted Bols, running towards him! " As long as my family is safe, I would even become a laboratory rat for them! "

Seeing him pretend to throw a punch, Gajeel transformed his arm into a sword, before slashing his abdomen deeply. Screaming in pain Bols was forced to back away, while laying his hand on his wound.

" Is it already finished? "

" Never ! " Bols assured, then throwing away the huge container he was carrying on his back.

" Hum? Are you desperate to the point of ...? "

Widening his eyes, Gajeel fell silent when he saw the detonator that Bols was holding in his hand.

" A pity to get there, but you don't leave me the choice! Die! "

" **IRON DRAGON CLUB!** "

In a desperate attack, Gajeel hardens his fist before stretching it out. Making him shoot at full speed, he couldn't help feeling his heart beating a hundred hours, as he managed to hit Bols' chest. Then propelled back, the latter made a magnificent gliding flight, while he released the detonator.

Unfortunately falling, upside down, the latter still posed a threat, while the button was going to hit the ground.

" Ah, it's going to jump! " Cried Gajeel, immediately rushing behind a large rock.

Placing his hands immediately against his ears, he let the seconds go by, before noticing that nothing was happening.

" Hein? " He wondered, risking a glance.

And to his surprise, the detonator was no longer there. He had, as it were, disappeared.

" But… But how? "

" Is that what you want ? "

Looking up into the air, Gajeel immediately smiled, as he saw Lily flying through the air, while holding the detonator in his hand.

" Decidedly, I never regret having you as a partner! " Gajeel said, while Lily threw the detonator at him.

Seeing Gajeel destroy the object, Lily then glanced around to find that Bols was not there.

" We have a problem ! I think he ran away! "

* * *

**Question : for the next chapter, should I follow the original story and kill Bols and Chelsea ... or save them ?**


	38. Two dead in battle !

**Chapter 37**

Still crossing iron with Akame, Kurome had long since stopped smiling, while dizziness began to win her over. Seeing blurred, she let herself back, so that she could catch her breath a little.

" **What's going on ? ****I think I'm missing!** "

" What happens to you ? " Akame asked, on guard in front of his sister.

" Bis… Biscuit! " Muttered, then Kurome.

Understanding his problem, Akame growled.

" You still take these junk food? "

Then running towards Kurome to take advantage of his weakness, Akame stopped in time, to see Natsu crashing in front of her.

" What … ? "

Getting up immediately, the mage then performed a back somersault, while Natala brought down her long sword where he was instantly.

" Oh there, I was hot! " Grumbled the boy, while his body included some wounds inflicted by his opponent.

Facing him, Natala stared at him while pointing her gun at him. However, something made him lose his focus. Indeed, seeming to be exhausted, Kurome suddenly collapsed on his knees, while she had the greatest difficulty in breathing.

" Hum? You hurt him with your saber, Akame? " Asked Natsu.

" No ! She suffers from a lack of drugs! "

" A lack of drugs? "

" Yes ! In order to improve the power of his teigu, he was given to eat a large quantity of drugs, put in his food! Even today, she still has to take it! That's why she can control so many dolls! "

Realizing this, too, Natala immediately put away her sword, before rushing towards Kurome.

" Hey, we're not done! " Replied Natsu, pretending to follow him.

Dodging his charge, Natala then kicked him hard in the face, before taking Kurome. Once done, he fled into the forest with her.

" Don't let them go! " Cried Tatsumi, seeing them disappear.

" Night Raid! All on it! " Najenda ordered.

* * *

Leaving Kurome to sit on a rock, Natala eventually disappears, in order to give her energy to Kurome. Still breathing for a long time, the girl ended up grabbing her satchel full of cookies and began to nibble on them. And from a few mouthfuls swallowed, she felt endless happiness invading her and curing all her ills.

" Delicious sweets! "

Nevertheless, she turned suddenly when a strange noise was heard behind her. Hand on the hilt of her saber, she steered it behind her.

Feeling a lock of his hair cut, Wave fell on his buttocks, while crying in surprise.

" No but are you crazy? Did you really want to kill me or what? "

" Wave, is that you? "

" Of course it's me! " Roared the boy, getting up.

However, it didn't take long for him to put his hand on his head.

" Ah, damn it! He didn't miss me, the other motherfucker! "

" Are you OK ? " Kurome asked.

" Yeah! I'm still fine, anyway! But forget it! Where is Bols? "

" No idea ! " Confessed the girl! " We were separated and Night Raid forced me to retreat! "

" What? Don't tell me he's dead? "

" No idea ! " Repeated Kurome, looking down.

Not knowing what to say, she ends up murmuring.

" Wave, I'm sorry! Because of me, you ...! "

" No time ! " Retorted the boy, despite his injuries! " We must join Bols immediately! "

Then extending his hand towards Kurome, he offered to help him to help him get up.

" The three of us left together, and we will return with as many members to HQ! " He assured.

" Yes ! " Kurome agreed, taking the hand he held out to her.

However, suddenly pulling her towards him, Wave made sure to bring his neck closer to his hand, while the latter was holding a needle.

" Farewell ! " He muttered.

" That … ? "

A powerful punch hit Wave's face. Propelled backwards, it eventually rolls on the ground, before changing shape. Coming out of a cloud of pink smoke, Chelsea couldn't help putting his hand on his bruised face, while Bols was currently alongside Kurome.

" I will never let you kill her! " He roared.

" Tsss! Gajeel still hasn't killed you, has it? "

" He would almost have succeeded! But unfortunately, he underestimated the resistance of my body! Nevertheless, deprived of my tank, Rubicante can no longer launch the slightest attack! That won't stop me from protecting Kurome, however! "

Seeing him and Kurome face him, Chelsea clenched his teeth in frustration, while no loophole seemed to be present. Quickly understanding the situation, Kurome had resumed sound and directed him to Chelsea.

" **What to do ? ****What to do ? **"

_**FIRE DRAGON…!**

" Hum? " Said Bols, turning around.

Hit in the chest, he felt a fist of fire ravaging the skin of his stomach, before overheating his bowels.

" BOLS! " Kurome horrified, as Natsu had just hit him.

" Natsu! " Rejoices Chelsea

" **FIST!** " Roared the latter, while his flames had no trouble crossing the body of Bols on both sides.

Then backing away, he saw Bols' body remain standing, despite having a completely charred belly.

" I ... I can't die! I… my family! I have to go back home ! "

Suddenly falling back, he stretched out his hand towards the sky, while sobbing.

" My family… I have to protect it! "

Seeing him fall to the ground, while saying such words, Natsu stared at him emptyly while his body remained inert. Finally, not seeing him move anymore, he murmured.

" Sorry! "

" You bastard ! " Roared Kurome, running towards him.

Locking his saber, Akame had positioned himself in front of her to protect Natsu.

" Don't even count! "

" NATALA! DOYA! " Shouted Kurome.

Immediately, appearing on the sides, her last two puppets went towards Akame, ready to kill her.

" No way ! " Retorted two voices.

Stopping Natala's sword with her spear, Tatsumi stopped him, while Susanoo managed to strike Doya in the face.

" Tatsumi? Susanoo? "

" Stop getting in my way! " Kurome ordered! " My bond with my sister is stronger than anything! "

" A link ? " Was surprised Tatsumi! " You're totally out of whack, yeah! "

" We will never let you kill one of ours! " Assured Natsu.

" We will emerge from this forest as victors! " Susanoo finished.

Suddenly arming his fist, Tatsumi managed to dispatch Natala against a tree, which was then shattered into pieces. Taking advantage of the fact that Kurome was still in a state of weakness, Akame made various rapid movements, which ended up making the girl back off, while Natsu was already rushing towards her with two balls of fire in his hands.

" In the right hand, the flames of a dragon! And in the one on the left, the flames of a god! "

Then merging the two balls, he created a much larger one above him, which he pretended to throw at Kurome.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S PURGATORY**! "

Unable to fight such an attack, Kurome could only put his arms forward to defend himself. However, a silhouette overtook her at that moment, to run towards Natsu.

" **GRAND FALL!** "

Hit by a powerful kick, Natsu was propelled straight towards Susanoo and the two of them soon found themselves on the ground. Falling, on the other hand, on his knees, Kurome could not help trembling with fear, while his savior put a foot in front of her.

" W… Wave? "

Covered in his armor, the newcomer was indeed his comrade Jaeger. Laying Night Raid in front of him, while he had spent the last hour struggling to get back on the battlefield, he was glad he had come at least in time to protect Kurome.

However, as soon as his gaze landed on Bols's body, he could only feel deep anger.

" Bols? You killed him! You will pay it! "

" Hey, Tatsumi, who is he? " Asked Natsu.

" Wave! " Assured the boy ! " Another member of the Jaegers! This is the one Susanoo stole earlier! "

" Tatsumi? " Wave wondered, staring at Incursio! " Are you the "Tatsumi"? No it's impossible ! You can't be the one I know! "

However, seeing fit to tell him the truth, Tatsumi then took off his armor, to show him his face.

" Sorry, Wave! But I would never be a Jaeger! I am an official member of Night Raid! "

'' You traitor! How dare you betray the general's confidence in this way? "

" I much prefer to betray his trust, than to betray my country, by supporting the actions of Honest! " Retorted Tatsumi! " I fight for the good of the Empire! "

" And what do you think I am doing on my side? "

" Are you sure to protect the property? " Asked Tatsumi.

Getting ready to say `` yes '' right away, Wave ends up remembering the discussion between Esdeath and Honest.

"**In fact, I don't even know who represents real justice!**"

" If you really want the good of your country, give up now before there are other unnecessary deaths! " Cried Natsu.

" Hein? And who are you? "

" Natsu Dragnir! Member of Fairy Tail! "

" Fairy Tail? What is that, again? Oh, and then I don't care! "

Positioning himself in combat position, he faced Night Raid, while asserting.

" I will beat you all so that peace returns to the Empire! "

However, suddenly collapsing on the ground, Kurome lost consciousness behind his back, due to fatigue.

" Kurome! "

Thinking quickly, he saw that he had only one plan to get the girl out of here. Then taking his speedy enemies, he turned towards Kurome and grabbed her in his arms, before fleeing.

" He runs away! " Cried Susanoo, chasing after her.

Wanting to do the same, Natsu put one foot forward, before placing his hand on his stomach, where Wave had hit him.

"**Ah, he didn't miss me!** "

" Natsu! Stay here ! We are taking care of it ! " Tatsumi assured him, before chasing Wave with the others.

* * *

" What? " Cried Gajeel! " Where's Spear? "

" She left in the forest following one of Kurome's puppets! " Taught him Mine! " I wanted to follow them, but a frog then took it out on me! "

" Tsss, that stupid girl ! " Gajeel growled, before running towards the forest! " I'm going to take her ! You go take care of Leone! "

" Received ! "

Immediately entering the forest, Gajeel used his scent to spot the smell of Spear. But immediately, only the smell of his blood could be felt.

" That … ? "

Speeding up, he finally found himself where Doya and Spear had fought. However, compared to other battles, the body lying on the ground was not that of a puppet, but indeed that of Spear. The poor girl had many holes in the abdomen and was now lying in a puddle of her own blood.

" Spear! " Cried Gajeel, crouching near her! " Hey, it's okay! Wake up, damn it! "

Shaking her, Gajeel finally saw her spit blood, due to the many bullets that had injured her body. Opening his eyes dimly, Spear managed to see the man's face just above her.

" Ga… Gajeel? "

" Damn it, but what happened to you? Who put you in this state? "

But, finally thinking that care was essential, he took the girl in his arms to take her for treatment. Unfortunately, she barely touched her when Spea screamed in pain, before spitting blood again.

" Hey, pull yourself together! Aren't you going to die now? We have just defeated our enemies! "

" You have won ? "

" No,… WE won! It's a total victory, Spear! And as soon as you are treated, we will celebrate it as it should be! "

Then raising his arm, Spear suddenly stroked Gajeel's cheek, while starting to cry.

" I'm so happy ! Knowing you are on the road to victory, I could rest in peace! "

" Hey, what are you talking about, idiot? Your fight is far from over! You too must fight! Aren't you the one who promised to avenge her father's death? "

Hearing him, Spear nodded weakly, before confessing.

Suddenly, grabbing Gajeel's collar, she brought the man's face closer to hers and finally kissed him.

" Gajeel… I think I fell in love with you! "

" That … ? "

" Unhappily, I believe ... that my weakness forces me ... to pass the baton to you! "

Then letting her eyes close, she whispered.

" I'm going to take a little break! Just tell the others ... that I thank them from the bottom of my heart! "

Tilting to the side, his head eventually stopped moving, while his heart did the same.

" Hey, Spear! Spear! … SPEAR! "

Arriving in her turn, Lily saw her master shouting several times the name of the young woman, without that it changed anything.

" Gajeel… it's too late! "

Stopping then, the man clenched his teeth, before getting up. It was once standing that he released his anger by hitting a tree trunk. Breaking in two, the latter collapsed forward under a huge crash, without it really calming Gajeel.

Seeing him do so, without saying anything, Lily saw him let off steam on other trees, before finally taking Spear's body in his arms to go and bury him somewhere.

Continuing to run, despite having broken armor and bleeding from all sides, Wave still carried Kurome in his arms, while Susanoo and Tatsumi was just behind him.

* * *

" Wave! Stop immediately! "

" That's it ! In your dreams ! "

Bending down to dodge another attack from Susanoo, Wave then punched Tatsumi to make him back off, before resuming his run.

Having no trouble chasing him, however, his two enemies were still stuck behind him.

"**But they never give up or what?**" Wave thought, managing to get out of the forest. "

" We are almost there ! " Tatsumi assured, being about to gird him.

However, grabbing his wrist, Susanoo forced him to stop.

" Stop! "

" Hein? What are you doing ? "

" Look! "

Pointing to a plain, he pointed to an impressive troop of imperial soldiers who were crossing it. Seeing her, too, Wave immediately rushed to find help.

" Let's not stay here! " Cried Susanoo! " These must be reinforcements sent here to support the Jaegers when needed! Let's go warn the others! "

Finding that fleeing was the only way out, Tatsumi groaned in frustration before finally returning to the forest.

* * *

"** GRAUHORN! "**

Suddenly materializing, numerous ice peaks were pointed in the direction of bandits, who could only cry out in terror, when they saw them appear.

" Small gift from me! " Esdeath chuckled, swinging his attack at them.

Immediately, the bandits on the front line were pierced and died in just a few seconds. For those just behind them, the spectacle was so horrible that it was enough to scare everyone away.

Unfortunately, raising his hand in the air, Esdeath took pleasure in letting them flee, a few seconds, before shouting.

"** WEISSCHNABEL! "**

Immediately, a multitude of ice cubes appeared above her, before they fell on the fugitives. Being crushed under the ice, many of them perished under the sadistic laughter of Esdeath.

" Come on, don't go! We're just starting to have fun! "

Behind her, staying a little behind, Seryu and Run looked at the scene without doing anything. Indeed, seeing Esdeath let off steam on the enemies, they opted to have the good idea to back off a little, for fear of being the target of an involuntary attack by Esdeath.

But for Wendy, the situation was quite different. While these two comrades were completely calm, the child trembled in fear as she saw Esdeath kill the enemies one after the other.

" **What is she doing ? ****Who is she ? Can we really see her as a human? ****She is nothing but a monster!** "

Finally, after a few minutes, Esdeath had finally frozen all of the enemy forces in a huge wall of ice.

" It is done ! But hey, it still lacked fun! "

Suddenly hearing a metallic noise, she turned her gaze to see a man wearing half-destroyed armor, backing away. Walking towards him immediately, she froze her legs to prevent him from leaving.

" Perfect ! I just needed a survivor! I have a question or two to ask you! "

" Pl… please! I would tell you everything! "

" Very good ! If so, tell me who sent you? "

" Night Raid! My group has signed a pact with Night Raid! We were responsible for killing you while they were taking care of the remaining members of your team! "

" Where is Najenda? "

" She is with the rest of her group! "

" It's impossible that Najenda could have the idea of killing us all this way! She just had to want to lower our number! What's next for his plan after that? "

" I ... I don't know! " Confessed the man.

" Good ! In this case, you are of no further use to me! "

" No, please, I ...! "

Creating two small peaks of ice cream, Esdeath planted them in the eyes of the man who immediately cried out in pain.

" If I don't forgive those who attack me, I am especially disgusted to meet cowards like you! "

Seeing her begin to torture her, Wendy couldn't help herself any longer and ordered her.

" Stop that, immedia ...! "

But before saying more, Run placed his hand on her mouth, to silence her.

" Shut up, idiot! If you decide to stand up to him now, it is you who will immediately become his toy! "

" But she … ! "

" All these guys were bandits! Have no sympathy for them, to the point of unnecessarily sacrificing your life! "

Howling more, the man tortured by Esdeath ends up giving his last breath, while his executioner returns to his men, with the face covered with blood of his last victim.

"**She's a horrible monster!**" Wendy understood, unable to help but take a step back.


	39. Wendy, the traitor

**Chapter 38**

" And you were attacked by the set of Night Raid! understood Esdeath.

Looking down, Wave was beside Kurome, who was resting, lying in a bed. Even if Wave had managed to protect her without the least injury being done to her, her comrade's body must have spent all her energy to fuel those of her puppets. Currently, he needed a lot of rest.

" Yes ! In wanting to protect Kurome from a surprise charge from the enemy, I found myself separated from the others and it was the latter who fought against the enemy! I ... I ...! "

Clenching his fist, he roared in frustration.

" If I had been there, none of this would have happened! Night Raid could never have taken advantage and Bols… Bols, il…! "

Suddenly placing a hand on his shoulder, Esdeath asserted.

" If you got injured in combat, and you still came back to protect Kurome, then he has nothing to be ashamed of! Wave, twice saved your comrade's life and, without that, who knows if one of you would still be alive at the moment? You did very well and you have nothing to regret! "

Having trouble hiding his guilt, Wave ends up looking at his comrades who were with him. Aside from Wendy, all of the remaining members of the Jaegers were present, listening attentively to what had happened to their comrade.

Finally, finding no need to hide it, Wave cried.

" General, I saw Tatsumi! "

" Tatsumi? " Repeated Esdeath, with a more enlightened look! " What do you mean ? "

" He was alongside Night Raid and wore Incursio! "

" Hein? Was Tatsumi a revolutionary? " Wondered Seryu.

" For this reason, Night Raid knew in advance what teigu we had and study, thus, all our weak points! " Remarked Run.

Silent, meanwhile, as she dreaded this kind of revelation, Esdeath preferred to think rather than open her mouth to vent anger.

Then coughing, Kurome winced, a sign that his body was making him suffer.

" Kurome! " Wave was frightened.

" I will get Wendy! " Suggested Seryu! " Before you got there, she said she wanted to rest in her room! "

" Who else have you seen who is not known as working at Night Raid? " Then wanted to know Esdeath

" Uh ... there is a big guy with horns on his head and fighting with a big mass! " Wave replied, referring to Susanoo! " And another who seemed to be handling the fire! This man was named Natsu! "

Stopping at the door, Seryu stopped, while Wave had just uttered a name that was not unknown to him.

" Natsu? " Repeated Esdeath! " He was handling fire? "

" Yes, he could create fireballs in his hands and throw them, like a wizard! "

" The man I fought at the palace! " Then understood Esdeath! " So he is alive and well! And to make it all up, it's part of Night Raid! "

" And that's not all ! I think another organization is working with Night Raid! "

" An other organization? Which ? "

" Fairy Tail or something like that! "

"**Fairy ... Tail ?**" Wondered Seryu. "

Suddenly, a whole puzzle is built in his head.

"**I'm part of Fairy Tail!**"

**"My name is Natsu Dragnir!** ''

"**The man I fought said to be called Gajeel!** ''

Frozen, for a few more seconds, Seryu finally leaves the room. Next, Koro amused himself by leaping around her to take him in his arms, but stopped that immediately when he saw his face.

Pure hatred. That was all it had to do while Seryu roared.

" WENDY! "

* * *

Sitting on the bed in her room, Wendy remained motionless, staring blankly, only staring at an envelope in front of her.

Thinking again and again of what she had witnessed, she had lost all desire to want to continue this work. Seeing people die after being tortured; to see Esdeath rejoice in the deaths of these people; to see such an act of cruelty without being able to do anything to stop it ... Wendy did not want to relive that.

It was for this reason that she fixed a letter of resignation which she had written herself since her transfer among the Jaegers. Having kept him in her room for all this time, she ended up taking her out now that she wondered if she should stay at the coasts of Esdeath.

"**What to do now? ****Esdetah scares me and I want to leave here! But if I do, what will I look like when I return to Night Raid? I would just be seen as a coward! And puid, I'm not even sure Esdeath would let me go! **"

Lost in thought, she suddenly jumped, as the door to her bedroom suddenly opened.

" Hein? " Wendy wondered, when she saw Seryu entering her room! " Seryu, but what ...? "

Feeling a hand grasp it at the level of the throat, Wendy found herself in less than two banged against a wall with enough force to make the whole room tremble. Thus strangled, while his feet gesticulated above the ground, the child could only be surprised, while Seryu's gaze only showed hatred towards him.

" Se ... Seryu? W ... Why? "

" Treacherous! " Roared Seryu, clenching her teeth so hard that she thought she heard them crack! " How could you betray me? "

" You… betray? "

" Wave met your friend: Natsu! " Informed Seryu! " And he was among the members of Night Raid! You knew it, didn't you? "

" But… Seryu…! "

" And the second is part of it too, right? The one who attacked Wave and whose name is Gajeel! I also remember him now! "

Tightening his grip more and more around Wendy's neck, she made her suffocate while continuing.

" Natsu from Fairy Tail, this is how he presented himself to Wave, just like you did with me! So Fairy Tail is an organization working on behalf of the revolutionary army? "

" Seryu… let me explain! " Begged Wendy, trying in vain to make her let go.

" Be quiet, you dirty traitor! Now I understand everything now! You stayed with me just to spy on me! You didn't want me to kill the other criminals because they were your friends, did you? From the start, you led me by boat and you even managed to corrupt my justice! And I also bet you alerted Night Raid to the slightest of our attacks! Well done, because of you, Bols is dead! "

Then ceasing to struggle, Wendy froze on hearing the last sentence.

" Bols… is dead? "

" Yes ! By your fault, traitor! You fooled us all! I could never forgive you! "

" Seryu ... I ... I ... I didn't mean to betray you! I just wanted to help change the empire! "

Immediately grabbing his skull with his second hand, Seryu began to exert strong pressure between his fingers, intended to crush his head.

" So you admit! You dirty ...! "

" Seryu stops! I thought we were friends! "

Then stopping for a moment, Seryu ends up staring at Wendy, while affirming.

" Me too ... I thought we really were! But ... I would never be the friend of evil! And then, after all, all of our friendship was just a lie on your part, right? "

" No ! Of course not ! I never lied about having enjoyed being your partner! "

" Stop lying! You piss me off even more! "

Staring at Wendy with a hateful look, she roared.

" I will kill you, here and now! "

Unable to moan in fear, Wendy finally hears it.

" Koro, number 3! "

But, despite reaching out, nothing happens.

" Koro? " Wondered Seryu, turning around.

Having witnessed the whole scene, Seryu's dog seemed lost in what he had to do. Even though this was an order from Seryu, he still couldn't understand why he had to help her kill Wendy, when the latter had always accompanied them on their patrols, while sometimes offering her food.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Wendy managed to surround the palm of her hand with wind, before flattening it against Seryu's chest.

" That … ? "

Then hit by a strong gale, Seryu was propelled against a wall of the room, before collapsing to the ground.

" Bitch! " She roared, however, pretending to get up! " You will pay me! "

Not waiting for her to recover, Wendy ran to her bedroom window and jumped out. Then, helped by a strong draft, she gently dropped onto a roof before running.

" Co ... Come back here! " Seryu ordered, trying to crawl on the floor.

Unable to do anything, she turned to Koro before roaring.

" Why didn't you attack him when I asked you? Why ? "

Unable to answer him, his companion stood still while Seryu suddenly punched the floor.

" Why ? Why ? Why ? "

Finally stopping, she let her hand rest before her eyes, wanting to know.

" Why, Wendy? Why did you betray me? "

Turning her gaze towards Wendy's bed, Koro jumped on the latter before picking up something that was on the latter's cover. Then approaching his mistress, he held out his hands to show her his discovery.

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Seryu, in constant that he was holding a letter written by Wendy! " A letter of resignation? "

* * *

Finally coming out of Wendy's room, Seryu met Run in the hallway, as he ran towards her.

" Hey, what's going on? I seemed to have heard a great crash! "

Remaining silent, Seryu walked past him, without telling him anything.

" Seryu! Where's Wendy? What happened ? "

Stopping then, Seryu felt like a battle of emotions unfolding in his head, while the latter seemed to him on the fist to explode. She had a terrible migraine, while she had the greatest difficulty in containing her rage. She wanted to kill Wendy and make her pay for manipulating him. However, for some reason that she herself did not know, she did not feel happy to kill her as she would have done with another criminal. Finally, making a choice, she ends up handing a letter to Run.

" I fought against her and she managed to run away! "

" Beat? Why ? "

" She wanted to leave the Jaegers! " Affirmed Seryu, while gritting his teeth "! She suddenly decided to resign and was about to run away! I didn't agree with that and wanted to knock him out to keep him from leaving! But she still managed to flee! "

" What? But … ? "

Placing Wendy's letter of resignation against Run's chest, Seryu then turned to leave. Heading towards her room, she closed the door of the latter just behind, before dropping to the floor. Once done only, Koro stayed behind while Seryu ended up exploding in tears.

* * *

Having no more strength to run, Wendy stopped on a roof of a house and dropped on it. Lying like this, she tried to forget everything. Yes, to make his brain stop working. Let him stop repeating, in a loop, everything that had just happened. However, this was impossible. So victim of her own memories, Wendy finally started to cry while she asked.

" Natsu… Gajeel… Why did you kill Bols? "

Thinking then of the big fellow, who had first frightened him with his mask, Wendy sobbed more, while the news of her death ravaged her more than anything else.

" No, I ... I didn't want him to die! He didn't deserve it! He had a family! "

Then she cried because of her sudden departure from the Jaegers. Currently, she was certain that Seryu had already explained everything to the others and that Wendy was now considered a traitor.

"**Wave! ****Kurome! ****Run… they too must hate me now!** "

Then hitting the ground with her fist, she wanted to know.

" What must I do now ? Najenda entrusted me with a mission and I couldn't even successfully complete it! I can't go back to the others to tell them that I failed! I would be seen as incapable! "

But as she continued to cry, the sky above her darkened as time passed by little by little. Still, even the weather did not seem to calm Wendy's sobs, as she thought of the last thing that saddened her.

" Seryu… is it true that we are not friends? "

* * *

" Natsu, what does that mean? " Got angry Najenda! " It seemed to me that all my orders were clear! "

Facing him, not feeling any form of fear this time, Natsu said.

" Well, I decided not to listen to one of them! "

" And why ? "

" Because killing this man seemed pointless to me! "

" Useless? " Roared Mine, advancing towards the mage! " No, but are you delusional? This man is our enemy! "

" It's a Jaeger! " Approved Lubbock! " It was because of his group that Spear died! "

" So what ? " Wanted to know Natsu! " Is it by deciding to kill all our enemies that Spear can come back to life? I refuse to believe in his death! I refuse to give up on her! She was everyone's companion and my friend! However, I refuse to let his death turn this into a bloodbath! "

As a result, looking down, he finally stared at the body of Bols, who was unconscious and tied up at his feet. True, the man was still injured because of Natsu's attack. However, compared to what Wave and Kurome might have thought, the man was well and well.

" This man is not a bad guy! I don't know much about him, but he has a family! A family that seems to love! If I hate to kill people, I hate destroying families above all! "

" Natsu… I know you're right! " Affirmed Tatsumi!" Among the Jaegers, Bols is surely the most generous of them! However, what do you want to do with him? If he is our enemy, it is so that his family can be protected! He will never become our ally, even seeing the true face of the Empire! "

" It's not a question of making an ally or not! " Retorted Natsu! " It is a question that he is human, just like us! He has feelings; feel emotions; have as much right to live as we do! Okay, he took countless lives and I could never forgive him for that ...! "

Staring at Najenda, he said.

" But I still think that everyone, who has not lost all their humanity, has the right to a chance! "

Suddenly joining her hands, Najenda exhaled at length, before confessing.

" You are getting on my nerves ! You piss me off with a force…! "

But preferring not to continue a battle that was not going to find a winner, she declared.

" If it backfires, be sure it is I who will not forgive you, Natsu! "

" What? " Cried Mine! " Aren't we going to keep it here? "

" No choice ! It is far too important to entrust it to another base! We're going to put him in the basement and Natsu will be responsible for looking after him! "

" Thank you ! " Cried the salamander, making a smile appear on his face! " This is how you have to react! "

But hearing Najenda growl, he quickly picked up Bols' body to go with it.

* * *

Finally, after five minutes, having put Bols in a cell in the basement, the boy muttered.

" I wonder nevertheless if I am not making a mistake! "

" Don't worry ! " Cried Happy! " Now that he's tied up, what do you think he can do? "

Going away then, the duo prepared to leave the room, when they heard.

" Why ? "

Turning around, the boy could see Bols straighten up a bit, showing that he was aware.

" Hum? " Said Natsu! " Why are you alive I purposely avoided your vital organs and that's what saved you! "

" No ! Why did you decide to spare me? We don't even know each other ! "

" Who knows ? " Asked Natsu, pretending to leave.

" You are a friend of Wendy's, right? "

Making the duo stop for the second time, Bols saw the two friends turn to him before asking him.

" How did you guess ? "

" To tell the truth, I had doubts for you! However, when I saw your friend with black hair fighting me, I quickly saw that he had similarities with Wendy! You don't use a teigu, do you? "

" Yeah! We use magic! "

Nodding slowly, Bols noticed.

" So, Wendy is one of yours! "

" That's it ! "

" Fairly, I was expecting something like this from him! " Said Bols.

" What do you mean ? "

" From the first time I saw Wendy, I immediately noticed that she had no place with us! No, not because she is a child! But rather, because she is a pure-hearted person who cannot bring herself to hurt someone without feeling guilty! I always wondered why she wanted to work with us! But now I understand, she works as a spy, doesn't she? It's clever! Who would suspect a big-hearted kid as a Night Raid spy? "

" Are you mad at her? "

" No ! " Assured Bols! " For the simple fact that Wendy has done so much for me that I could even forgive her for acts much worse than that! She saved my daughter and I would be forever grateful to her! Besides, I know very well that its real goal is to save the empire! To tell the truth, I always feared that she would try to look too high to simply meet an obstacle which will eventually kill her! "

Hearing him, Natsu ends up putting his hand in his pants pocket, to remove a ball of paper.

" If you want to know everything, it's for Wendy that I spared you! "

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

" Before fighting you, she sent us a letter! In it, he has information on all the Jaegers, as well as all of your positive points! And, at the end, a sentence in which Wendy almost begs me not to kill you! "

Staring at Bowls, Natsu asserted.

" Even if she was just supposed to spy on you, Wendy sees you all like her comrades and refuses to let one of you die! That's why I decided to give you a chance! A chance to be able to return home, after this war is over! "

Then getting up, he started to leave, when Bols cried out.

" One last thing ! If you see Wendy…! "

Reluctant for a few seconds, he said.

" Tell him `` thank you '' from me! "

Smiling, hearing this, Natsu assured him.

" Don't worry! She will have your message! "

* * *

Staring at a grave in front of him, Gajeel had stayed in front of it since Spear's body lay there. He had no idea why he was staying here. Why the loss of Spear created a void in him. But, in any case, he knew he had to be there to keep him company, until he was certain that God finally left him behind to join his father in paradise.

Thinking of meeting them, the man couldn't help but notice that they had then shared many moments together. As if to want to repay her the debt she owed him, Spear had always been the first to come to him, whenever he was injured. As if she hoped to be able to replace Bulat, she had always volunteered to be her partner, for her training. In fact, she had always been with him since joining Night Raid.

However, it was his last sentences before he died that haunted Gajeel.

Suddenly planting his fingers in the ground, Gajeel ends up grabbing a handful of soil, which he crushed in his hand.

" I haven't been there! I haven't been there for her! "

" Gajeel! " Said Lily, while he was right behind him! " You had done a lot for her! You saved her life and gave her an opportunity to avenge hers! And that, she never regretted it! Even if it was short, the time she spent with us will never be forgotten! "

Remaining silent in the face of these words, Gajeel ends up asking.

" Do you think she is watching us from where she is? Do you think we can see her again one day? Do you think we can resuscitate her once the empire is defeated? "

But before Lily could say something, Gadjeel answered on his own.

" No it's impossible ! Nothing can bring her back among us! "

Clenching his fist, he roared forcefully.

" And that's why I'm going to accept his last request! So that she can rest in peace, I would be the one who will end the days of Honest! "

Then turning to Lily, he cried.

" No time to hang out! Now we're going to train twice as hard as usual! And you will see that nothing can prevent me from crushing these generals! "

Smiling, hearing this, Lily said.

" I recognize you there! And once we win, let's make sure she has the right to a funeral worthy of her! Spear will then be seen as a heroine! "


	40. Is friendship stronger than justice ?

**Chapter 39**

Walking with a dejected look, Wendy was walking here and there, while her face was covered by a veil. It had been two days since her real identity had been discovered by Seryu and she was simply walking around town, not really knowing where to go.

If she returned to the Jaegers, she was certain that she would be killed by Esdeath. And if she returned to Night Raid, she would have the constant feeling of having to admit to them that she had not lived up to their expectations, when it was she who had insisted on doing this spy work. She knew she was at an impasse, but absolutely wanted to find a solution, other than that of going back to Natsu and the others.

"**This time, I look even more pitiful than usual!** "

Suddenly hearing her stomach manifest, Wendy put her hand on the latter before affirming.

" Calm yourself, I will feed you! "

Unfortunately, in addition to not having eaten anything for two days, she had nothing in her pocket that could be eaten or that could buy food.

"**At this train, I will end up starving!**" Wendy remarked, sighing.

Finally dropping against a wall, she took her head in her hands, before thinking about what had happened. Again, she wanted to stop thinking. She wanted to think of nothing. But nothing to do. His argument with Seryu and the death of Bols were impossible to forget. In truth, it made her depressed.

By joining the Jaegers, she had arrived with a determined and self-confident spirit, with the sole aim of changing the Empire from within. Today, she felt useless and incredible silly. What with her think you can do against Esdeath.

" Hey you, you seem to me to be suspicious! "

Turning around, Wendy saw two guards behind her, who walked towards her.

" What does this veil mean? Would you try to hide your identity? "

" If this is the case, go immediately! You are under arrest! "

Gritting teeth, hearing this, Wendy thought.

"**For a simple veil wearing, are these guys ready to arrest anyone? ****But how hideous is the legal system?** "

Having no choice, Wendy took her legs to her neck and started to run away.

" Hey, stop! "

Continuing on her way, Wendy ran lane after lane to try to sow her pursuers. However, when she turned into a small lane, she ended up stopping short, hitting someone.

Pulling back a little, the child saw an elderly man in front, whom she recognized almost immediately.

" Vice-captain Tero (chapter 6)? "

" Hum? wondered the man, seeing Wendy's veil falling! Wouldn't you be a member of the Jaegers? "

" Quick ! She left here! " Said a voice, a little further.

" They arrive ! " Wendy frightened, trying to flee.

Nevertheless, grabbing his throat, Tero decided to stop him from fleeing.

" That … ? "

" Hush! Play the game! " He whispered to her.

Arriving then, the two guards stopped as soon as they saw their target being strangled by one of their superiors.

" Vice-captain Tero? "

" Band of incapacitated! " Roared the man ! " Aren't you even up to the task of arresting a single person? "

" Our apologies, vice-captain! "The two guards apologized, making a military salute.

" I don't tolerate any failure! Know that next time, I will not be as demanding with you! I'm taking care of questioning this suspicious person! You will take back your guard! "

" Yes, vice-captain! "

And as soon as they were gone, Tero finally let go of Wendy, who looked at him in surprise.

" Why saved me? "

" Why ? I didn't have to ? "

" But … ! " Wendy began, looking down.

Seeing her do it, Tero cried out.

" Come with me ! "

" Hein? "

_I don't know why, but I have the impression that you need to sleep a little and eat something!

* * *

" For the last time, we are not members of Night Raid! " Assured a man.

Hands tied behind his back, like another man and a woman, the latter stared at Seryu, while he proclaimed his innocence vis-à-vis what the girl was accusing them of.

" We're just little thieves! We have to fly if we want to eat! "

" So, you admit to being evil! " Seryu noted, glaring at him.

" Tsss, the evil? How dare you say that when you have three meals a day insured? We don't all have this privilege! In truth, you don't care about the inhabitants of this city! So your morality, you can keep it! "

A powerful punch sprayed his nose, and knocked him to the ground. Afraid of this, the other two thieves backed off as best they could, while Seryu's gaze only showed hysteria.

" Never say again that I don't care about the people of the Empire! It's people like you who don't understand what I'm doing! "

Extending her arm, she let Koro bite him and replaced him with a long sword.

" I am the justice of this city! " She roared, directing the blade towards the thieves.

" No, please! "

Having no hesitation, Seryu was about to decapitate them, when a voice ordered him, in his head.

'' _**Don't kill them!**_ ''

Taken immediately from a violent migraine, Seryu stopped her sword a few centimeters from the faces of the trio, and gritted her teeth, a sign that something was making her suffer.

"**Wendy ?**" The guard wondered, recognizing his voice. "

" Pity! " Again implored the thief at her feet! " We would just starve, that's all! We have not injured and killed anyone! "

" Understand us! The capital rejects beggars like us and we are forced to fend for ourselves! "

Listening to them, Seryu found it more and more difficult to fight his migraine, while his emotions fought against each other again.

As usual, upholding justice and eradicating evil was paramount, and came before anything else. However, after these last two months, realizing the situation of the capital, staying by Wendy's side, Seryu found it increasingly difficult to continue to establish absolute justice.

Finally lowering her sword, she cried out.

" Go to the eastern sector of the poor neighborhoods! "

" Hein? "

" There is a guy by the name of Niks who lives there and who has created a kind of HQ with many other inhabitants! It is generally there that a free food distribution is done! "

Turning their backs, she roars.

" Make sure you go before I decide to kill you! "

It did not take more for the trio to decamp. Hearing them leave, Seryu could only show frustration in his eyes, understanding very well what had just happened.

"**Even when she was not there, Wendy managed to annoy me because of her beautiful words! ****I can no longer differentiate between good and bad!** "

Remaining to think about it, Seryu jumped when a hand placed on his shoulder.

" Hey, Seryu, where are the guys we captured? " Wave asked him.

" Hum? Them? They took advantage of my lack of vigilance to run away! "

" What? Are you kidding me ? "

Suddenly grabbing Koro, Wave had no better idea than to open his jaws wide before half engulfing his head in it.

" Don't tell me that you let him devour them? "

" If it were, this area would be filled with blood! " Seryu retorted, snapping her fingers.

Starting to struggle, Koro managed to escape from Wave's hands and ran before jumping into Seryu's arms. Turning around, the latter was about to leave when Wave questioned her.

" Seryu… what happened with Wendy? "

" Hum? What do you mean ? I came back to her room when she wanted to leave us company, resigning like a coward! We then argued about it and we fought! She ran away and that's it! "

" And why would she suddenly resign? "

" What do I know? Maybe because she couldn't bear to see us kill people! "

" Seryu! I don't know why but I have the impression that you are hiding something from us! "

" Well, you've got it all wrong! roared Seryu, moving away from him! Stop bothering me with that!

Seeing her do it, Wave wondered.

"**Does Wendy's departure have anything to do with the discussion I heard between Esdeath and the Prime Minister? ****What does Seryu know that I don't know?** "

* * *

Sitting at a desk across from Tero, Wendy cried.

" I shouldn't be here! "

" And why that ? " Tero asked, pouring whiskey into two glasses.

Taking hers, while Wendy refused her glass, he drank it all at once, before asking.

" Good… what was a Jaeger like you doing in the street trying to hide his face, to the point of being chased by soldiers? "

" Don't ... pretend to ignore it! " Said Wendy! " You know very well that I am wanted! "

" Okay, ok! " Said Tero, while showing an amused face! " It is true that I am aware that you are wanted for desertion! "

" **Why ? " A**lmost shouted Wendy. "

" Always know that leaving a letter of resignation behind you will not change much! Once in the army, you stay there until you retire! That's the downside! "

" **Resignation ?** " Wondered Wendy! " **Esdeath think I quit? But ... But then Seryu didn't tell the others that I was part of Night Raid? ****But why ?** "

" Wendy, why did you leave? "

" The army was not what I thought I was! simply stated Wendy, half lying! Killing people is impossible for me! I would even say that it repels me! We only have one life! So I don't understand why we have to kill each other! I refuse to do it! "

" On this point, I understand you! There is nothing worse than taking the life of someone you don't even know! In fact, the first time I did it, I vomited in front of my supervisor! Seeing me that way, Ogre was not happy! "

" Ogre? Were you on Captain Ogre's orders? "

" Yes ! And I bitterly regretted it! This man was a real monster! A bastard of the worst kind! He had no regard for me, he didn't even remember my name! Whenever he called me it was usually by "Tadpole"! Knowing that I was influenced by this guy makes me sick! And I was not the only one! Your friend Seryu is a good example! "

" I know ! And that annoys me too! I want to change this empire! And yet, I quickly realize that I cannot! I don't have the strength to do this! I feel ... I feel completely useless! "

" Wendy, to be honest! I wonder if trying to change the empire is a good idea! Know that people have died with the same goal as you! Like the former captain of our army! He was my former superior before Ogre replaced him! In an effort to bring justice, he arrested a number of criminals who corrupted the police with money in order to be quiet! Because of that, he ended up getting killed, along with his family! "

Then staring at Wendy, he said.

" Without wanting to upset you, can a little girl like you really change something? "

" I ... I ...! " Said Wendy.

Suddenly, opening suddenly, Tero's office door opened, to face a man.

" Well, as we meet, Wendy! "

Turning around then, Wendy could only be surprised, recognizing the face of her former superior: Lieutenant Furrick.

" Lieutenant? "

The man had a thinner figure than before, as if part of his muscles had melted, while he was holding a new club, thinner than the old one, making it lighter.

" I was surprised to know that you had left the Jaegers! I didn't know you were so cowardly! But OK … ! "

Staring at Wendy, he said.

" You and I are going to fight ... as before! "

* * *

Having the greatest need to sort through his mind, Seryu went to the church where his father was buried. But as soon as she arrived, she was immediately greeted by the troop of children, who cried out.

" Onee-san is here! "

" Onee-san, are you playing with us? "

" Can we have fun with Koro? "

Then, seeing that Seryu was alone, a little girl wanted to know.

" Nee-chan is not with you? "

" No ! " Replied Seryu dryly, not wanting to talk about Wendy at all.

" Why ? " Insisted the girl! " Where is she ? "

" But what do I know? " Roared Seryu, suddenly venting some of his frustration! " Do I have any questions for you? "

Noticing, too late, that she had just gotten angry at her, for no reason, Seryu saw the young child back away, before starting to sob.

" Oh, sorry Natachy! I didn't mean to be mean! I ... I ...! "

" To what I can see, you seem troubled! "

Advancing in turn, Mory was present in front of Seryu and asked him.

" Seryu! Tell me what is happening ! "

* * *

Finding themselves face to face, Wendy and Furrick were now in a deserted alley where nobody was going to disturb them.

" The rules of this fight are simple! " Affirmed the lieutenant! "You win and you can leave! I win and I take you back to the base! "

" We have already fought a good ten times! retorted Wendy! And I always won! "

" It was before ! Don't even dare think of taking me lightly! "

Then screaming, he ran towards Wendy before swinging his club. Dodging the latter without problem, Wendy nevertheless felt the gun brush her face, while a strong draft was felt in her hair.

"**He's faster than before!** "

Then closing his fist, Furrick swung him forward, and managed to strike Wendy, right in the stomach. Spitting saliva, the girl stepped back while holding her stomach. But she didn't even have time to moan in pain that Furrick attacked again. Can only retreat, Wendy tried to dodge one by one his blows while the man attacked with a rapid pace.

"**Rather than just trusting his strength, he worked his speed as well as lightening his weapon in order to increase the number of his shots! ****He really does everything he can to beat me!** "

Feeling her foot suddenly abut a pebble, the girl fell to the ground, and had to roll into a ball to dodge the club Furrick.

" No, but what is happening to you? " Roared the latter! " You are not at all focused! I feel like I'm fighting against a wimp! "

Raising his club again, he headed his summit towards Wendy's head.

" **SKY DRAGON'S WINGS!** "

Plating her two palms against Furrick's club, Wendy managed to stop the latter. Nevertheless, by putting all his strength into it, Furrick made equal play with it and threatened at all times to crush his club on his head.

Grinning at the effort, Wendy felt her arms bend little by little as Furrick's club advanced towards her head.

"**I ... I'm not going to hold on!**"

Finally, Furrick's club hit her in the face, causing it to fly to the wall behind her. Grinning immediately, Wendy put her hand on her forehead, only to find that she was bleeding.

" That … ? "

" Don't care about me! " Growled Furrick! " I know you are capable of much more than that! Do you want to change the Empire? Outperform the Jaegers? Surpass Esdeath with this strength? Don't make me laugh ! What could you do about it? "

Suddenly clenching her teeth as well as her fist, Wendy ends up fixing him with rage.

" Shut up ! Stop all of calling me weak! You annoy me ! You are all either corrupt or cowardly men! I have nothing to learn from you! "

Suddenly standing up, she let her hair turn pink, before heading straight for Furrick. However, before he could even touch it, his hair returned to its original color, while its strength diminished.

" That … ? "

Dodging his fists, Furrick then kicked him, hitting his stomach. Unable to grit his teeth, the child fell on his knees before him, while holding his stomach.

"**What ... what is happening to me?" ****Why … ? ****Why ?** "

" Where has your power gone? " Asked Furrick.

" Hein? "

" You weren't like that, the last time I saw you! " Asserted Furrick! " Before joining the Jaegers, you had confidence in yourself and that's what made your strength! You may be just a kid, you have endless determination! So, in this case…! "

Seeing him lower his club on his head, Wendy wrapped his hair in time in wind, to stop it.

" Where did the snot go that put me on the carpet in a few seconds? " Roared Furrick! " Where has the child I want to fight against gone? Where did the real Wendy go? "

Widening her eyes when she heard it, Wendy clenched her teeth again, while asserting.

" She… She is in front of you! "

" Stop lying! Wendy is not the wimp you are! Are you unable to defeat me? So what are you planning to do against Esdeath? Beg her on her knees to stop her crimes? The good joke! "

" I will ... beat her! " Wendy said suddenly.

Suddenly, Furrick felt like a strong breeze began to surround Wendy, as she ended up staring at the lieutenant.

" Yes ! I have no right to give up now! Because of me, Bols is dead! All because I was not there to protect it! And other people die every day, because I'm not strong enough to defeat Esdeath! But it will change! I will ... I will ...! In the name of Fairy Tail and Night Raid ... I WILL WIN ! "

Then increasing the force of the air currents surrounding her palms, she ends up amplifying their power to the point of projecting Furrick, in an instant. Stepping back several meters, Furrick rose to his feet, while wearing a smile.

" Yeah! There, it starts to be a real fight! "

Immediately running towards Wendy, he swung his club towards her while Wendy positioned her hands back.

"**No more hesitating again!" ****I may have lost a friend! The fact remains that I still have a lot to protect! ****I'm Wendy, … fairy tail mage!** "

Suddenly roaring, she let her hair turn pink again, as drafts hit the places all around her, before the currents began to darken.

" That … ? " Wondered Furrick.

" Anti-dragon magic, **BLACK DESTROY TORNADE**! "

Forming in her palms, a black tornado appeared, before she swung it toward Furrick. Wanting to stop first, the man ends up being hit by the last. Trying to resist against his power, he found himself completely imprisoned in the latter and was unable to get out of it. Then, little by little, the air currents began to hit his body, while starting to extract the energy from his body.

" **That … ? W****hat is this attack? ****It looks like it absorbs my energy!** "

Finally being thrown into the air, Furrick felt a tornado when he was half unconscious. With a groan of pain, he then crashed to the ground.

As for her breath, Wendy looked at her hands in surprise.

" I created… a black tornado? "

Hearing Furrick moan in pain, she ran to him immediately, before placing his palms on his body. Beginning to treat him, she apologized.

" Sorry! I didn't want to go as hard! "

" Stop apologizing, little idiot! " Advised Furrick! " Taking pity on the opponent can be the worst form of insult for him! "

Nevertheless, then smiling, he said.

" Go ahead ! "

" Hein? "

" Go find the Jaegers! Do you want to change this empire? Then do it ! "

" But I … ! "

" You are capable, Wendy! " Assured Furrick.

Once healed, he got up, before recovering his club. Then leaving, he said.

" Show me what justice of your dreams is, Wendy! I would be there to see it with my own eyes! And if that interests you, know that the Jaegers must soon go to Kyoroch! If you want to meet them, go there! "

* * *

Walking through the poor areas of the city, Seryu continued his usual round. Since its sudden appearance in this part of the city, the crimes and others had suddenly decreased, these last weeks. With Wendy's help, the duo had no trouble enforcing the law here, capturing anyone who wanted to do whatever they wanted.

Since then, the way people looked at him had changed somewhat. Admittedly, it was far from great love. However, it had been a long time since any of them had insulted him. Instead, they preferred to ignore him, usually giving him no look, compared to the greetings they constantly gave Wendy.

As a result, even today, Seryu patrolled while a deep silence surrounded him. As usual, people strayed from her path without saying a word to her, only tolerating her presence by the fact that she was the only one who could protect them in the event of a problem.

Not really liking their altitude, Koro growled non-stop, forcing Seryu to hold him in his arms so that he would avoid getting them into trouble.

Even herself, far from appreciating the situation, wanted to speak to someone at the moment to change her mind. However, it didn't take long for her to remember that she was alone and no longer accompanied.

Sighing because of this, Seryu suddenly ends up listening when cries were uttered.

" Stay quiet, dirty sow ! "

" No, let go of me! " Begged a woman.

Attracted by the screams of the latter, Seryu went straight to the place where the screams came from to see three guards surrounding a young girl who was not unknown to her.

" Caruma? "

Kneeling on the ground, the young woman tried to protect a loaf of bread that she had in her arms, while the guards took malicious pleasure in tormenting her.

" Well, it's a pretty loaf that you have there! "

" Didn't you steal it, by any chance? "

" No ! I bought it honestly! " Caruma assured.

" And with what money, dirty beggar? " Chuckled a guard, gripping a large handful of his hair! " I rather think that you are a thief! "

" We should search her! " Assured one of his comrades, then tearing the top of the t-shirt worn by Caruma! " She must keep something else on her and even inside her body! "

But as he continued to rip his top, a voice cried behind him.

" Can I help you ? "

Barely having time to turn around, the guard received a powerful punch in the stomach, causing him to vomit his triples. Flying before crashing to the ground, he lay on it, under the frightened gaze of his companions. Still surprised by what had just happened, the two turned to Seryu to see the latter looking at them with contempt.

" Can I know what you were doing? "

Taking advantage of her arrival, Caruma immediately walked towards her, before hiding behind her back, while neither of the two soldiers dared to move.

" H… Hey, what's wrong with you? We were just questioning this dirty thief! Why did you attack us? "

" Trying to rape someone by force is a crime! " Said Seryu, snapping her fingers! " And when I see a crime ...! "

Growing up behind her, Koro assumed the aspect of a monster, causing the soldiers to cry out in fear.

" ... I let Koro take care of it! "

Continuing to shout, the two soldiers fled immediately, each grabbing a leg of their injured comrade, to take him with them. Seeing this, Koro began to squeak, while Seryu did not order him to pursue them to devour them.

" Don't worry ! I will buy you a lot of meat later! " Assured his mistress.

Then, a pair of arms wrapped around his neck, while Caruma's body pressed against his back.

" Oh, Seryu, thank you very much! "

" Tsss! I have already forbidden you to do this! "

Then taking an arm, she placed Caruma in front of her, before asking him.

" How did you get into this mess? "

" Today, I went to beg in richer neighborhoods and someone gave me a little money with which I bought myself this bread! However, I ran into these guys on the way and immediately accused me of stealing it! It's the truth ! "

Seeing sincerity in his eyes, Seryu ends up turning around and leaving while declaring.

" Yeah, in that case, be careful next time! "

However, as she resumed walking, Seryu had no trouble hearing the footsteps of Koro, behind her, as well as those of Caruma, having suddenly decided to go with her.

" By the way, Seryu, three new people arrived this morning at Niks HQ! They said it was you who advised them to come! "

" So what ? In poor neighborhoods, only the HQ that you established with Niks and the others is almost habitable! "

" Tell me, is it me or do you start to really pay attention to us? First, you protect us, then you feed us ... it looks like we are in the presence of Wendy! By the way, is she not with you? "

" No ! We are no longer a team! "

" Hum? However, I thought it stuck well between you! "

" It must be believed that this was not the case! "

" Why that ?" Caruma asked him.

" What does that concern you? "

" I'm curious, that's all! " Sneered Caruma.

Sighing in annoyance, Seryu noticed.

" Even if I tell you and you repeat it, nobody will believe a little thief like you! Therefore … ! "

Finally sitting on a sidewalk, she said.

" Wendy was not the person I thought she was! "

Caruma immediately sat down next to her, split her bread in half, before handing a piece to Seryu.

" Here ! "

" Why are you giving it to me? You almost got raped because of him! "

" Yeah, but I still have it thanks to you! " Sneered Caruma, biting into his own song! " Come on, keep going! "

Sighing again, Seryu confessed to him.

" Wendy was part of Night Raid! "

" No ? For real ? "

" Yeah! He was just a spy! She didn't care about me! "

" How did you find out? "

" One of his friends fought against Kurome and Bols and killed the latter! It didn't take me long to understand that they were in cahoots! "

" It's strange ! Why was this not written in the newspaper? Wendy should have had a bounty on her head, right? "

" I ... I lied to others! " Confessed to him Seryu! " For the moment, we are still discussing the fact of searching for Wendy for desertion! However, on learning that she was gone, the Prime Minister made no effort to have someone bring her back! He even seemed to be rather happy that she was no longer there! "

" Why did you lie about it? Is it because you hope it is a lie? Or do you still consider Wendy as your friend? "

" My friend ? In your dreams ! She was never my friend! She just manipulated me! I would never become a friend of evil! I … ! "

" Seryu! Here, there is no question of being in two different camps! Even if Wendy was a spy, I doubt she wanted your bad! Until proven otherwise, she always took her work to heart and did far more good deeds than most of the soldiers in this city! Honestly, I think she really liked you! "

" Don't say stupid things ! Anyway, I don't care about her! I just hate her! Yes, I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! "

Listening to her, while seeing her massacring her half of bread between her fingers, Caruma ends up placing her hands on her face before turning it towards hers.

" Seryu, be honest, damn it! What do you really want ?

" Make justice prevail! " Seryu assured, staring straight at Caruma.

However, the more seconds passed, the more several voices were heard in his head.

"_**I know that my presence will never be the same as that of your father or your master! However, as an assistant, I would do everything to comfort you, if necessary!**_ ''

"**_Seryu, what are you talking about? _****_You are not alone! _****_I am there !_** ''

'' _**Are we not partners? **__**No ! **__**We are not partners ! We are friends, right?**_ ''

Suddenly gnashing of teeth, Seryu finally felt his eyesight become blurred, as tears filled his eyes.

" I ... I ...! "

" Finally burst into sobs, she cried.

" Wendy! I want Wendy! "

Suddenly hitting the ground with her fist, she roared.

" I hate her ! She betrayed me! She is a villain who is part of Night Raid! But yet ... yet ...! I want to continue to be with her! I still want to patrol with her! … I want us to be friends again! "

Smiling when she finally heard him admit what she had on her body, Caruma took the opportunity to hug her, while saying.

" In this case, you know what you have to do, right? Go reconcile with her and try to do what you can to help her, okay? "

" Y… yes! "

Trying to recover, Seryu suddenly stood up, before quickly passing the palm of his hand before his eyes. Regaining seriousness, she said.

" Shortly, I and the Jaegers will be leaving for a new mission! Once I come back here, I will do anything to find Wendy! And then I would persuade Esdeath-sama to take it back with us! I am sure that she will listen to my request and that she will simply punish Wendy before forgiving her! "

Continuing to smile, Caruma ended up putting his arm around his shoulders, before giggling.

" There, I find you, my great! The real Seryu is a real fighter! "

Feeling his face stick to hers, Seryu began to blush a little, before moving away from her.

" Yeah yeah ! Well ! Anyway, I have to go! "

" Seryu, wait! " Cried Caruma! " Just ... when you have resolved all your problems ... would you like to ... come and see me? "

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

" Uh ... I thought we could spend time .. both! Finally, if you don't mind, of course! "

Sighing again, Seryu said.

" Decidedly, you're really boring! "

Yet she ends up murmuring.

" I would find a way to have a day off to dedicate yourself! "

Smiling at this, Caruma was about to let out her joy, when Seryu removed her scarf to put it around his neck. Therefore, covering the place where his top had been torn, the piece of fabric covered, at the same time Caruma's mouth to prevent him from thanking Seryu.

" Well, keep that! It's been cool lately! "

Then, grabbing Koro by her collar, she fled quickly. Seeing her go, Caruma ends up delicately placing her hands on Seryu's scarf, before beginning to feel her.

" Seryu… Seryu… SERYU! " She whispered, as her cheeks turned red and her pupils took the shape of a heart.

* * *

Arriving in front of the church, hoping to find Seryu there, Wendy saw her looking in surprise, before asking him.

" Nee-chan, did you come? "

" You argued with Onee-san? "

" Why was she angry with you? "

" Uh ... I ... I ...! " Began Wendy, realizing that Seryu had already been here! " Are Seryu or Father Mory here? "

" Onee-san is gone! And Father Mory is in the church! "

" Thank you very much ! "

Entering the building immediately, Wendy made the man praying in front of a statue. Stepping towards him, Wendy got ready to speak, before Mory said.

" I'm yours I would have finished my prayer, Wendy! "

" Your prayer? "

Putting several seconds to answer him, Mory ends up turning to her, before affirming.

" Seryu has already left for a new mission! I just pray that she will come back unscathed from the latter! "

" Father Mory! I … ! "

" Honestly, Wendy, whether or not you are a member of Night Raid or the Jaegers does not change my opinion of you in any way! " Confessed Mory! " I would have preferred by far that you are the one who teaches all your knowledge to Seryu rather than this bastard of Ogre! "

" That … ? Did Seryu tell you everything? "

" No, but I guess! By dint of knowing you, I gradually came to understand why you joined the imperial army at a young age and how you could know so much about the dark part of the capital! Certainly, Wendy, you have not finished surprising me! You really are a very brave girl! "

" I ... I am by no means a courageous girl! I ... I let the people around me do nothing to be able to stop them! Nevertheless, ... Nevertheless ... I want to change all of this! "

Then staring at Mory, she cried.

" I will find Seryu and tell her everything I think about her justice and the like! And this time, I would make him understand! Understand that it is turning in the wrong direction! "

" Good ! I'm counting on you Wendy! "

Nodding, Wendy left the church. Then a few minutes later, sweeping people with a gust of wind, the child ends up grabbing a horse before getting on it. And, in the space of two minutes, she left the capital and headed for Kyoroch.


	41. Friends or enemies ? Wendy vs Seryu !

**Chapter 40**

Putting a skewer of meat in his mouth, Natsu began to tremble with joy, while an explosion of flavors was felt in his mouth.

" Wow, it's too good! Another one, like this one! " He ordered from a seller! " And I would also take a burger! As well as half a dozen beefsteak! "

Seeing him fill his stomach when he was in a market in Kyoroch, Gajeel sighed.

" Dude, we're supposed to do something other than eat! "

" Hum? " Said Natsu, while he swallowed what he had in his mouth! " Oh come on, relax! It is the first time that we are in a city besides the capital! Here everything has a different smell and foreign food has always interested me! "

Sniffing again, he ends up going to another stand while declaring.

" Miam, it smells like kebab! "

Seeing him do it, Gajeel said.

" The next time, I put a leash around his neck! "

Laughing, meanwhile, Chelsea removed the big hat she had put on her head, while asserting.

" Sincerely, his unconsciousness is what makes his charm! "

" He is not unconscious! He's just stupid! " Gajeel growled, making sure not to lose sight of Natsu.

Chuckling again, Chelsea ends up sitting on a wooden crate, while asserting.

" A pity that Happy and Lily did not come! I love to cuddle them! "

" They stayed at the base to keep an eye on Bols! " Asserted Gajeel! " There was no question of leaving him alone or taking him with us! If he doesn't have his teigu, Lily can easily beat him, if he tries to escape! As for Happy,… he stayed to keep Lily company! "

Hearing it, Chelsea noticed.

" It was you who wanted Lily to stay there, right? Why that ? "

This time, Gajeel remained silent.

'' Spear's death continues to haunt you, doesn't it? And now you're afraid Lily will do the same, right? "

" Mind your own business ! " Gajeel growled.

Chuckling again, Chelsea realized that she had hit the nail on the head. Getting ready to say more, she ended up being silent, the instant she felt herself observed.

"**Mmmh, from my experience, I doubt that only the Jaegers are here! I have to keep an eye out!** "

* * *

" What? " Said Gajeel! " Wait, why did you have the right to a fight and not us? "

" What are you kidding there? " Roared Lubbock, while Susanoo treated an arm injury! " Is it a miracle that I'm alive after this fight against these two demons and that's all you can say? These guys were super big, too! I almost died! "

" Exactly ! I would have appreciated fighting them! "

" Yeah, next time, let us know! " Said Natsu, cracking his knuckles.

" I will kick your butt, yes! "

" Everyone is calm! " Ordered Najenda! " Thanks to the work of Akame and Lubbock, the demons of Rakshasa are almost all dead! Therefore, we can continue our espionage and find the right moment to attack! For tonight's teams, Tatsumi will patrol with Mine; just like Gajeel with Chelsea! Lubbock, you will stay here, while Akame, you will come with me! Leone and Susanoo, I would ask you again to dig galleries under the temple, this evening! "

" What? Why am I still with this pest? " Roared Gajeel.

" Hey, it's not very nice! " Said Chelsea, winking at her! " Do I understand that even your primate brain has trouble staying focused because of my beauty? "

" Who is the primate? "

" What did I say about teamwork? " Roared Najenda.

" Sorry, boss! "

* * *

" Damn it ! " Said Mine, removing the disguise she wore! " Why do I always have to dress up? It's so annoying! "

" No choice ! It's either that, or we get slaughtered! " Tatsumi noticed! " Our spies die one by one, so we have to replace them! "

Then relaxing his legs, he breathed a sigh of relief, while looking at the ruins all around them.

" At least, here, we will have peace for a little while! "

But that was without counting many rumors worthy of bombing.

" **JUSTICE VOLLEY FIRE!** "

" Hein? " Said the couple.

Exploding numerous warheads destroying their hiding place in an instant.

" **INCURSIO! "**

Immediately invoking his armor, to gain strength and power, Tatsumi then grabbed Mine and fled out of their shelter while the latter collapsed all around.

" Damn it, but what's going on? " Wanted to know Mine.

" This attack… It's Seryu! "

" Se ... Seryu? " Roared Mine.

Finally gaining height, Tatsumi placed Mine near him, while Seryu's voice roared in the distance.

" Members of Night Raid, in the name of Justice, I will take care of your case myself! "

" It's Seryu! " Spat Mine, putting his portable device over his eye.

" Wendy is with her? "

" No, I don't see it! On the other hand … ! "

Suddenly turning her gaze, she cried out.

" I see the last demon of Rakshasa fleeing there! Surely to seek reinforcements! "

" What? In this case, let us also retreat! We will never have time to beat this girl and pursue the second one before she finds help! "

" Not if we separate! " Assured Mine! " I'm taking care of Seryu! "

" What? But … ? "

" If Sheele is still in a coma, it's because of her! " Asserted Mine! " Everyday I keep hoping that she can open her eyes again and that I can see her smile, but it is becoming more and more certain that this moment will never come! "

Grinding her teeth, she turned her weapon towards the place where Seryu was, while asserting.

" I would avenge Sheele, be sure! "

Seeing her do so, Tatsumi finally nodded, before jumping into space.

" Okay ! But you better come back alive! "

" Don't worry, that was my intention! "

Then firing towards her, a huge missile threatened to destroy her and the cliff where she was. Immediately firing at the weapon, Mine was able to destroy it, creating a powerful explosion that blurred his sight for a few moments.

Taking advantage of this, Seryu used a grappling hook and let herself be pulled until she found herself in front of the pink haired girl.

" Well, well, isn't that an old acquaintance? Your glasses girlfriend isn't here to help you this time? Oh, I forgot that she is dead! "

Hearing him chuckle at his own remark, Mine felt his rage bubbling inside her. However, instead of being foolishly carried away by her anger, she managed to calm down, while declaring.

" Sorry to tell you, but Sheele is still alive! "

" What? " Cried Seryu immediately, losing her smile.

" You just knocked him out, poor idiot! " Mine informed him, aiming her with his weapon! " And you, then, where is your precious partner? "

" Mmmh? Wendy? Oh, you mean the one who worked for Night Raid, while spying? "

Unable to hide his surprise, Mine finally cried out.

" Where is she? "

" Who knows ? " Said Seryu with a dismal smile! " Perhaps she is already dead! "

" Dirty Bastard ! I'm going to kill you for good! "

* * *

Perceiving different noises, thanks to his overdeveloped hearing, Gajeel turned his gaze in a particular direction, before affirming.

" There is a fight not far from here! "

" This is the area where Mine and Tatsumi went! " Noticed Chelsea.

" Tsss! " Said Gajeel! " Missing more than that ! I go ! You go and warn the others! "

* * *

Spreading his nails, Suzuka amused herself by trying to pierce Tatsumi, while the latter jumped in all directions to avoid his attacks. And even while wearing Incursio, the demon's repeated attacks managed to damage his defenses, forcing him to back off frequently.

" Well, what's going on with you? Didn't you come to prevent me from going for reinforcements? If it continues, it's your body that I would bring back to Esdeath-sama! "

" If you want good advice, don't do that after you have killed me! Esdeath could hurt your skin because of this! "

" Is that so ? " Said Suzuka, blushing! " Mmmh, it's pretty tempting! "

Then making her body lie down, she directed her right arm towards Tatsumi. Tilting his body to the side, the boy then directed his lance towards the elongated member. However, hitting him with all his might, he did not scratch him.

" What? "

" Idiot ! I can not only lengthen my limbs, but also harden my skin! If you don't use more power than that, I would have no trouble killing you!

Then running towards Tatsumi, she ends up charging, using her body like a cannon ball. Feeling his head hit his chest, Tatsumi vomited blood through his armor, while Suzuka began to bomb him with punches.

" So ? Is it painful? To tell the truth, I too want to know this pain! But nobody is powerful enough to offer it to me! In the end, if I beat you up properly, Esdeath-sama may punish me by torturing me personally! "

However, she backed away the instant Tatsumi's spear passed near his face.

" Never … ! " Roared the boy! " I would never give up again! So far, I haven't done much for my group! "

Pointing his gun at Suzuka he roared.

" I may still not be able to compete with a Jaeger! However, a second zone fighter like you can never defeat me! "

This time, irritated, Suzuka took a serious air, while affirming.

" Very well, if you have the last words, it's now or never! "

" Stop your sales pitch and come here to kill me! "

Not being asked, Suzuka rushed towards him again, in order to strike him in the most damaged part of his armor. However, compared to earlier, Tatsumi was ready.

"**I've already seen your attack!** "

Turning on itself, he placed the tip of his lance in the trajectory of Suzuka's race to disembowel it.

Chuckling in front of this, the woman then only needed to bend down to dodge her gesture, before passing between her legs. Once done, she turned to Tatsumi's back, ready to hit him.

" I've got you ! "

" **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD** ! "

Jumping back in time, Suzuka managed to dodge Gajeel's attack when the latter had just smelled the scent of the two fighters.

" Well, we seem to be having fun without me! "

" Gajeel? "

" Hum? Who are you ? A member of Night Raid, I imagine! Okay, be nice and wait your turn! As soon as I'm done with your friend, I'll take care of your case! "

Returning to attack position, Tatsumi saw Gajeel advancing towards Suzuka, however, while asserting.

" There is no question ! Right now, I really need to let off steam! And you will make the perfect punching bag! "

" Interesting! "

Suddenly running towards the man, she found herself in front of him and grabbed the coat he was wearing.

" I got you ! "

Immediately tightening its grip, she finally opened her mouth to let see her teeth grow longer. And before Gajeel could harden her skin, she managed to bite it at the neck.

Surprised by his speed, Gajeel could only howl in pain, while a stream of blood came out of his wound.

" GAJEEL ! " Cried Tatsumi, running to lend her a hand.

" Stay where you are! " Ordered the man! " I don't need your help! I will beat her alone! **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB** ! "

Transforming his arm into a metal column, Gajeel crashed into Suzuka's stomach with force. Feeling a sudden wave of pain, Suzuka let out a complaint of pain, without letting go.

Noticing this, Gajeel uttered a veritable war cry before stretching out his arm. Feeling moved back, Suzuka grabbed Gajeel's coat with more force. However, after a few seconds, tears were heard.

Leaving in tatters, the garment remained in the hands of the demon, while his teeth were removed from Gajeel's neck. Then propelled against a wall, it was banged against it violently and crossed it completely before crashing further.

" In your face ! " Gajeel chuckled, before pushing one knee to the ground, while holding his wound which was still bleeding.

* * *

An explosion propelled Mine below a cliff, and crashed violently against the ground. Wounded thus, the poor girl saw Seryu going down towards her, using a grapple.

" I will have you, dirty murderer! "

Nevertheless, shooting several times, Mine managed to touch his abdomen twice, causing him to spit blood.

" Your thirst for blood leaves too many openings, fool! "

" Bitch! " Roared Seryu, then leaning against the wall of the cliff.

Jumping in this way, she was followed by Koro, in Berseck mode, while the two of them rushed straight towards Mine. Taking guns, Seryu began to target her, while asserting.

" Now, you're going to die! It will teach you to underestimate the power of justice! "

" It's you who underestimates the strength of Night Raid! " Retorted Mine, pointing Pumpkin towards them.

" What? "

Seeing Mine's weapon loading, Seryu immediately emptied the magazines of his weapons in order to shoot him down. However, his bullets were completely destroyed, by the radius of Pumpkin when the latter was fully loaded.

Continuing on his way, the ray had no problem in slicing Koro, touching his vital nucleus with full force.

" KORO! " Horrified Seryu, while his teigu, now split into two parts, fell backwards.

" And it's not over ! " Roared Mine, performing a magnificent rotation of the hips ! DIIIIIEEEE !

Acting thus like the blade of a saber, the Ray of Pumpkin moved in turn, to head straight towards Seryu.

" **Impossible** ! " Thought the latter, while she was desperately trying to shoot Mine with her empty revolvers! "** I lost ? I will die ?** "

"_**Wendy! From now on, you will be responsible for obtaining new weapons!**_ ''

Widening his eyes, Seryu suddenly remembered a gift a certain child had given him.

" It's over ! " Assured Mine.

However, his eyes could only widen the next second. Indeed, suddenly appearing under Seryu's feet, two air currents propelled her body higher in the sky. Thus effecting a real somersault, Seryu managed to pass in extremis above the attack of Mine, to dodge the latter.

"**Did she avoid it?**" Mine wondered, as his attack then stopped.

Stopping, too, the two air currents that had saved Seryu disappeared, letting the girl's body fall to the ground. Crushing against the hard surface, Seryu cried out in pain, as his abdominal wounds worsened. But, at least she was alive.

" Ho… How? " Wanted to know Mine! " What weapon did she use to escape my attack? "

" I finally used them! " Remarked Seryu, trying to straighten up! " Wendy's magic boosters! "

Seeing her begin to get up, Mine pointed Pumpkin towards her. However, no shot came out.

" Pumpkin is overheating! "

"**Koro is damaged and I have no more balls!**" Noticed Seryu! " **No choice ! I will have to finish it with my bare hands!** "

But as she took a step towards Mine, a violent squall was felt. First, it was only a light breeze. But, gradually, this became more and more powerful. At the very beginning, surprised, Seryu ends up arching her eyebrows, while recognizing this mysterious wind.

Then, a few moments later, a figure fell from the sky, gracefully, using the wind to slow its fall.

" So, you couldn't help coming ..., Wendy! "

Having suddenly appeared before Mine, Wendy was now facing Seryu with a most serious look.

" Wendy? " Wondered Mine.

Seeing what condition the two girls were in, Wendy said.

" It seems that I arrived on time! A little more and someone was going to die! "

Then staring at Seryu, she ordered him.

" Seryu, stop this fight immediately! It doesn't mean anything! "

" How does that '' mean nothing ''? Wanted to know the girl! I am fighting for justice!

Seeing Wendy continue to stare at her, she suddenly remembers her discussion with Caruma. Breathing in immediately, she tried to calm down a bit before finally saying.

" Listen to me, Wendy! In the team, no one but me knows that you are a spy! And even if I regret having to say it, it could be that you are some interesting skills! So if you help me beat this girl, I will do my best to get you back into the ranks of the Jaegers! "

Then trying her hand towards Wendy, she questioned him.

" You understand ? If you join me, I will forgive you immediately and tomorrow we will reform our super duo and ...! "

" In your dreams ! "

This simple sentence stopped Seryu while Wendy continued.

" Seryu, I would give anything to continue to be with you; to continue to be among the Jaegers! However, apart from Esdeath, none of you understand that you are turning towards a goal that will only bring suffering and unhappiness to the empire! Seryu, it's up to you to come to me, and join me! If you want to follow real justice and not the justice this disgusting Ogre taught you, we can create an empire where everyone will be happy! "

" Tsss! " Said Seryu immediately! " How dare you still insult Captain Ogre? He was one of the rare people to know what justice is! "

" Ah yes ? Because accepting bribes and condemning innocent people is justice for you? Because it's time you know he was doing it! "

" Shut up, these are lies! "

" Another thing, do you remember the mutants that we killed by the dozen in the forests surrounding the capital? Well, you probably don't know, but they were all men that Stylish had modified! He had no qualms about turning these people into monsters! "

" Shut up ! This is bullshit! "

" Seryu, there are many things you do not know about the capital and you have been so influenced that you are unable to see them! You went crazy because of this garbage! "

" But are you going to close it? " Roared Seryu! " I wanted to forgive you .. but there, you pushed the plug too far! I'm going to kill you, too! "

Knowing full well that their "discussion" was going to result in this, Wendy cried out.

" Mine, go away! "

" What? But … ? "

" Leave me there, please! It's a personal matter! "

Letting the wind surround her, she said.

" A case that I should have settled from the start! "

* * *

Spitting blood, Suzuka cleared her respiratory tract to breathe again.

" This guy, how did he dare? "

Then suddenly, smiling, she put her hand gently on her stomach, where Gajeel had hit him hard.

" That asshole made me suffer! He hurts me ! Oh yes ! It hurt me a lot ! But it's so good! That punch ... It was paradise! "

Still holding Gajeel's torn coat, she ends up curling up before sniffing the garment.

" Gajeel! Gajeel! GAJEEL-SAMA! " She cried.

* * *

Surrounding her fist with wind, Wendy then hit Seryu in the middle of her jaw. Unable to bite the bullet, his opponent took his attack before hitting it in turn with a mechanical fist.

Having to back away, Wendy then ran her hand to wipe the blood stream from her chin, before asking.

" Its good ! Did that calm you down? "

" Shut up ! " Roared Seryu, throwing him a multitude of punches! " You're just a dirty traitor! A rebel ! A criminal! How could I ever think of forgiving you? "

Taking a new punch, Wendy counterattacked in turn, and managed to strike her in the chin.

" It's you who is blind! The army which did nothing to prevent Kalgon from killing these children; poor neighborhoods; soldiers who take advantage of their posts to torment people ... you saw all this with your own eyes! What more do you need to understand that the empire is rotten from the inside? "

" Ah yeah, and what is your group doing, huh? " Asked Seryu, punching him in the nose! " You too are just killing people! If you call me a murderer, but you too are no better than me! You're a hypocrite! "

" Wait, is it the queen of hypocrites who dares to tell me that? "

Continuing to hit each other like this, the two girls hit each other's faces without thinking for a moment about protecting themselves. The only goal in the fight was to hit the other player as hard as possible to knock her down. It didn't take long for the two girls' faces to be damaged. However, neither of them planned to give up.

" You are only obstacles to supreme justice! " Roared Seryu, swinging his fist at Wendy! " I hate Night Raid just for that! "

Suddenly positioning her palm in front of Seryu's fist, Wendy managed to stop the latter. Then, then, his hair changed color, as it had happened in his fight against Kalgon. However, compared to that time, she remained perfectly calm, not letting rabies control her gestures.

" It's no longer a question of being in the Jaegers or Night Raid team ! Your madness has taken over; you do anything and you mix everything ... that's why I would defeat you! "

" Never ! Justice will never lose! " Seryu assured, brandishing his second fist! " Justice is invincible! "

Faster than hers, Wendy's fist hitting her right in the middle of the face. Feeling the latter being hammered, Seryu fell back. Immediately jumping over her, Wendy hit her on the stomach, while asserting.

" Our ideology is the same, we want peace to reign in the empire! But, compared to you, what I want is good for everyone, without the need to kill anyone! "

Spitting blood again, while crashing to the ground, Seryu felt Wendy sit astride her, while asserting.

" Justice cannot be led by a bloodshed who has no remorse for his crimes! "

Seeing her raise her fist to the face, Seryu closed her eyes. However, not feeling any pain, she ends up reopening them to see Wendy's fist stopped a few inches from her face.

" I won ! Give up Seryu! "

Then gnashing his teeth, Seryu then laughed hysterically, while asserting.

" Poor idiot! Justice will never lose against evil! Did you forget that I had one last weapon? "

Then wrapping her tongue around the pin she had in the back of her mouth, Seryu chuckled.

" You're going to die! You are going to die like the criminal you are! You will go to hell for your crimes and I ...! "

Suddenly she fell silent, feeling two drops of water fall on her face. Then stopping to smile, she saw Wendy start to sob.

" What should I do ? What should I do so that you understand it? "

Looking at Seryu, she cried.

" Seryu, all I want is to be your friend! "

" My ... friend ? "

" I never lied to you about this and even if I was about to kill you, I would continue to say it, I consider you as my friend, just like Natsu and Gajeel! I don't want us to be enemies and even less so that you die! I want to be with you ! I want to continue helping people! I want to continue visiting the children of the church! I want to continue to enjoy the joys of life by staying with you! "

Then clenching her fists, she begged.

" So please! Please ! Just once ! Only once! Open your eyes and understand that you're on the wrong track! Understand that I only want your good! Finally understand that what you are doing is in no way justice! "

Listening to him while having his tongue still his tongue around the pin, Seryu again felt his brain being overwhelmed with different voices. Some ordered him to pull the pin, while others told him otherwise. In the end, she cried.

" You just say that so as not to die! You don't care about me! "

Still, she fell silent again, feeling Wendy's arms wrap around her.

" In this case, blow everything up! No matter where we go next, I'll make sure to follow you! Yes, even in the other world, I would not give up, until the day when you understand the true meaning of justice! "

" S… Shut up! Seryu ordered him! I ... I know what ... what ... justice is! I ... I ... don't need you! I … ! "

Still hearing the voices in her head, she gritted her teeth, before finally opening her mouth. Finally sticking out her tongue, she showed Wendy that she hadn't touched the pin.

" I'm giving up ! "

Hearing this, Wendy stared at her for a few seconds unsure of what Seryu had just said. Then, finally, sobbing all the more, she ends up affirming.

" I'm so happy ! "

" Satisfied with what? "

" Living life to the full is essential to ensure justice! " Cried Wendy! " Never forget, Seryu, that dying in an attack will never be considered a heroic act! But just stupid! "

Suddenly dizzy, Wendy put a hand on her forehead, showing that Seryu's punches had done several damage. It had been several days since she had eaten anything and her body had reached its limit. However, instead of lying down in her turn, she put her hands on Seryu's body, to heal her, while asserting:

" No matter what happens to me…! "

Feeling his last strength leave her, she continued.

" I am so happy to have shown you real justice! "

Collapsing then, she closed her eyes, while letting herself fall to the ground.

" WENDY! "


	42. Strategy to assassinate Borick !

**Chapter 41**

" Here are the reports of the last days! " Announced Susanoo, while enjoying the members of Night Raid are all in the common room! " First, there has been a marked improvement in safety in the city! Because of this, it is now impossible for one of us to approach the cathedral where Borick is located! "

" However, it has been two days since Seryu and the last demon of Rakshasa have been seen! As a result, the chances that they were killed for good are great! " Said Chelsea! " Which also means that it makes us two less powerful people to fight during the final operation! However ..., Wendy has not been seen since, either! "

Not knowing what to say, Mine turned her gaze to Natsu and Gajeel. However, far from being frightened by this information, the two boys remained calm, just waiting for the reports to end.

" Uh, I ...! " Said the girl, not knowing how to approach the subject! " Sorry about that ! I left Wendy alone in front of this girl! Instead of leaving, I should have stayed with her and ...! "

" There is no reason to worry! " Retorted Natsu, with a confident tone! " Even if no one can see it at a glance, Wendy can handle the worst situations! I am sure she is fine! "

" And then, what would you have used? " Asked Gajeel! " Your gun still needs to be repaired! Clearly, you could only have been a spectator, nothing more! You did well to leave instead of bothering her! In addition, the magic card I have on me didn't activate! So Wendy did not try to contact me in case of danger! "

" In any case, you should also know that Esdeath is now constantly alongside Borrick! " Akame continued.

" She must understand that our attack is coming soon! " Understood Najenda! " Leone, what about the tunnel? "

" Almost finished! " Announced the latter, raising two fingers in the air.

" Very good ! Even today, we are going to carry out a spy day! However, I want everyone to be ready! From now on, be sure that the final operation will be soon! "

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Gajeel started to roar.

" Do it more slowly, damn it! I'm sure you love making me suffer! "

" I'm just doing my job as an attending physician! " Retorted Susanoo, as he placed an alcohol-covered cloth over what was left of Gajeel's neck wound! " Honestly, given the extent of the injury, you are very lucky to be still alive and even more so that it did not get infected! This woman almost snatched your carotid! "

" Tsss! I have seen others! " Replied the man! " It is not a small bite on the part of this woman who will prevent me from continuing to fight! "

" However, given your injury, it is better that you do not fight for a few days! Too much shock could reopen your neck injury and damage it! "

" Hmmph! As if I was going to let the Salamander be in the spotlight! And then, for me, it is impossible not to fight when there are powerful guys who are just waiting to become my next opponent! I guess you can understand that! "

" Not really ! " Confessed Susanoo! " To tell the truth, I still have a lot of trouble understanding what we are supposed to feel with joy; anger or sadness! The only thing that matters to me is to serve Najenda-sama as it should be! It is my one and only duty as a teigu! "

Listening to him, Gajeel surprised him by elbowing him on the abdomen. Hearing him groan, Gajeel said.

" Do you know what differentiates a human from a weapon? "

Getting up while putting on a top to cover his chest, he taught her.

" It doesn't matter who she's fighting with, a gun will always face her because she doesn't feel pain! Humans feel that! And if you too, Susanoo, can feel it, then you are more a human than a simple weapon! "

" Human ? "

* * *

Inspecting the ruins destroyed by the recent fighting, Natsu was inspecting the site for any body. However much he might have examined the whole area, he hadn't found a single trace of Wendy's body. Yet he knew very well that it meant nothing.

"**The army could very well have gone first here and taken its body!**"

However, shaking his head, he slapped himself, while asserting.

" What am I saying? Wendy is alive! No matter that she is alone, she is able to compete with anyone! "

Suddenly, wrapping his arm around his neck, a person laughed.

" Say that you said you were confident, earlier! I see, in the end that you worry a lot! "

Thus finding himself half strangled under Leone's arm, Natsu retorted.

" I don't see what you're talking about ! "

" Haha! Come on, be honest! It is nothing to be ashamed to be afraid for your friend! "

" Is not to be ashamed, which bothers me! " Retorted Natsu! " It is rather to realize that I do not trust her enough to let her fend for herself! "

Taking advantage of Leone's release, he sat cross-legged on a stone, while informing him.

" Wendy is still a child! It is often awkward; can make blunders by wanting to do well; find it difficult to feel comfortable in the face of compliments or in a crowd ... in short, a lot can make him lose his means! However, we must not believe that it is defenseless either! She is a great fighter who has managed to impress me more than once! Nevertheless…, of all the members of the guild, I always tended to keep an eye on her, lest she be hurt! It's like that ! It's a kind of reflex! "

" In doing so, you look like a big brother wanting to take care of his little sister! " Giggled Leone! " However, even if she only stayed with us for a few days, I can understand why you care so much about her! Wendy is like a fragile flower! No matter who she is with, she has this strange power! The one who brings people to her, and then protects her! No one wants to see a child like her being hurt! "

Preparing to nod, Natsu sniffed the air, to turn around as a man, dressed like a priest, walked towards them.

" Good morning, young travelers! "

" We are supposed to know him? " Muttered Natsu.

" It's the great lord! " Leone told him! " The head of the church! "

" Hein? Is he Borick's superior? "

" Do you need help or an indication, noble foreigners? " Wanted to know the priest.

" No, no, not really! " Said Leone, while giving him a smile! " We are just visiting here! "

" Visiting ? "

" Hey you ! " Cried Natsu suddenly, pointing at him! " If you're the head of the church, you should know that Borick is just a tr ...! "

Placing his hands on his mouth, Leone stopped him before strangling him then.

" A problem ? " Asked the priest, surprised by his violent gesture.

" No nothing at all ! " She assured, while continuing to strangle Natsu! " My stupid friend is just convinced that malicious people are among the leaders of your religious group! "

Hearing this, the great lord appeared to be surprised. However, while Leone finally let go of Natsu, he began to giggle, before affirming.

" There is no human without darkness! "

" Hum? "

" It is true that I feel deep darkness emanating from certain leaders! But when you run such a large organization, sometimes you have to make tough decisions! When I was alone, I could only help those in front of me! But now we have come so far thanks to these leaders who created this organization! Because of this, I chose to believe in them! "

Getting ready to say something, Natsu was silent, however, without Leone needing to strangle him.

" **This guy ! ****Even knowing that there is a risk for him to be betrayed, he decides to continue to trust his men!** "

" Life is short and ephemeral! " Remarked the priest, going away then! " Try to live to the fullest and not regret any moment of your existence! "

* * *

" Hot in front! " Suddenly exclaimed Susanoo.

Seeing the others sitting around a table, he arrived with several dishes, while asserting.

" By request of the boss, I have concocted a specialty for each of which you will tell me news! First of all, for the boss, savory ramen, with slightly crunchy noodles! "

" Perfect ! As usual ! "

" For Mine, a strawberry parfait, with a special ingredient inside! "

" A dessert like that,… it's a real work of art! "

" For Lubbock, a fresh filled lobster! "

" Oh, you know that I love you, my friend? "

" For Gajeel, assortments of metal pieces accompanied by a pili-pili sauce with a thousand spices! "

" Let's see if it's tough enough for my stomach! "

" For Leone, luxury oden and local alcohol! "

" Hiha, long live the alcohol! "

" For Akame, an assortment of meat, prepared with my special sauce! "

For his part, Akame let his stomach make a comment, while the latter appeared with a huge crash.

" For Natsu, flamed pork! " Continued Susanoo, while bringing the animal beginning to be consumed by the flames.

" You're a real chef, man! "

" For Chelsea, here is an apricot jelly cheese cake! "

" Yum ! Do you know I could fall in love with you, Suu? "

" Since Tatsumi told me that everything would suit her, I made her my special Susanoo dish! "

" Hey, it's a children's menu! " Cried the latter, while Mine and Chelsea began to giggle.

" Good, now that everyone has had their favorite meal cooked by Susanoo, let's eat well and be in a good team state! "

Nevertheless, Najenda stopped when she saw everyone already starting to eat.

" Ah? You all started before I started talking! Glad you all see that you at least always have your appetite! "

" Your food is great, Suu! " Akame announced, putting down his empty plate.

" What? Already finished ? " Wondered Lubbock.

Having a swollen belly while using a small bone as a toothpick, Natsu confessed.

" I wonder what we can do without you! "

" You too, are you already finished? "

" Suu, you really are an irreplaceable guy! " Tatsumi assured him.

Hearing this, the teigu asserted.

" I am glad to hear you say it! "

However, taking a serious look, he pointed to Tatsumi before shouting.

" You are at fault! I see that you left grains of rice on your plate! I don't want any waste! "

" Haha! Always so manic! " Sneered Leone.

Leaving them and her time to finish their own meals, Najenda then said.

" As announced earlier, the tunnel to the cathedral is finished! So we can start Borick's assassination mission! "

" The cathedral is full of various corners! " Noticed Lubbock! " By finding a good hiding place, we will be able to take our targets by surprise without arousing the slightest suspicion! "

" Moreover, according to an internal source, the target organizes a night prayer once a month! " Announced Akame! " It will be the day after tomorrow! So we have to move tonight! "

" Yeah, finally of the spain! " Rejoices Gajeel! " And against Esdeath ! Great ! "

" Gajeel, you ...! " Began Susanoo.

" Let me do it! " Replied the man! " I will not back down, no matter my state of health! "

" And for once, I won't stop you! " Najenda told him "! Even if Seryu is possibly dead, there are three jaegers left in addition to Esdeath! Our chances are already very slim to defeat her, alone, then, with her team, it will be mission impossible! We are obliged to mobilize all our present forces! "

" To be honest, it wouldn't surprise me that they had already anticipated our plan! " Said Chelsea.

" And that's why we're going to split into two teams! First of all, a diversion team, going through the underground! They will charge, cause disorder and grab the attention of enemies! Susanoo, Leone, Natsu, Tatsumi and I will be part of this team! I took with me a robust team because it is very likely that the jaegers will respond to the attack! However, we should not face them directly if this can be avoided! Instead, we will lead them to chase us and focus on our survival! And shortly after the initial attack, the others will use the flying line to infiltrate the cathedral from the sky and you will assassinate Borick in the midst of chaos! "

" What? Timeout ! " Cried Gajeel! " No question that I am in the second group and even less that I am on this damn flying ray! "

" It could be spotted before arriving at destination! " Informed Najenda! " In particular, I'm anxious about the Jaeger by the name of Run! He could very well attack him using his power! Therefore, I also want good warriors to be present to protect the other team! And do not forget … ! "

Staring at each member of her group in front of her, she said.

" If we keep in mind that our goal is to assassinate Borrick and not Esdeath, we can have every chance to kill him as well as return to base all together! And that is the most important! "

Listening to him, Natsu put his hand on the tattoo of his guild before finally raising two fingers in the air.

" Hum? You do something ? " Lubbock asked, seeing him do it.

" It is the symbol of our guild! Thanks to him, he allows everyone to be "in contact" with others and support them from afar! "

Then striking his fists, he cried.

" Our group has no reason to lose today, tomorrow or never! Let's go ahead and prove our determination to the empire! "

* * *

Taking advantage of his invisibility, Tatsumi struck several guards by surprise, before the latter could have time to raise the alarm. Once this was done, the rest of his team left the entrance to an underground gallery, hidden under a pile of branches, to find themselves just in front of the cathedral. Then letting Susanoo throw a grapple and hold it, each went one by one to the first floor of the building, climbing a rope.

And it was only when they dropped into the building courtyard that the team found themselves in front of a huge group of soldiers, armed to the teeth.

" Very well, the second part of the plan can begin! " Announced Najenda! " Make as much mess as possible! Above all, don't hold back! "

" So there, no problem! " Assured Natsu.

" Great ! They prepared us a fantastic welcome! " Remarked Leone.

" Uh ... do we really have to be happy about that? " Asked Tatsumi.

" Whatever, charge! "

* * *

Wiping Grand Chariot with a cloth, Wave remained quieter than usual. Looking up in the great room where he was, he couldn't hide a certain form of frustration, seeing only Kurome and Esdeath with him.

"**Even counting Run which is outside, our number has damn dropped!** **Are we therefore destined to be massacred?** "

" Alert! " Cried a man, entering the room where Borrick was! " Night Raid is just outside and has just launched an assault! "

" What? " Horrified Borrick! " Are they really there? "

" As expected ! " Announced Esdeath, with a small smile! " We will finally be able to have a little fun! "

Turning to the other girl on her team, she ordered him.

" Kurome, don't take your eyes off Borick! "

" Understood ! "

" General! " Suddenly cried Borrick, gripping his leg! " Protect me, I beg you! "

" Shut up and get up! " Esdeath ordered him, with a disgusted look! " You are pathetic! Anyway, if I'm there, it's to keep you safe! "

Then kicking him to let go of her, Esdeath let his sadistic smile form on his face as she thought.

"**No matter how many soldiers you can defeat, as long as Borick stays alive, this will by no means be a victory for you, Night Raid!**"

* * *

With swollen cheeks, Gajeel was ready to vomit, while Mine pushed him away with his foot.

" Beurk, don't come near me! Go vomit elsewhere! "

" As usual, you have no mercy! " Said Lubbock, seeing her take advantage of a weak Gajeel.

" The cathedral is in sight! " Chelsea announced! " Once arrived, Mine will only have to drill a hole in the roof and Gajeel will take care of potential enemies! At least if he can get up! "

" And for the rest, it will be the fastest of us to have the right to kill Borick! " Announced Akame, already ready to draw Murasame.

" That everyone is preparing, in this case! " Announced Mine, already pointing Pumpkin towards the building! " The attack is imminent! "

However, a nudge from Gajeel made him lose his balance.

" That … ? "

Then taking a cloud of sharp full-face feathers, Gajeel moaned in pain as they pierced his metallic skin here and there.

" An attack ? " Wondered Lubbock.

" Here ! " Akame informed her, as she saw the silhouette of Run flying next to them.

Smiling confidently, the newcomer assured.

" It looks like we have the best strategy this time! "

" The bird ! " Spat Gajeel, while still trying to smile at him! " It's been a while! "

" Hum? Do I understand that you are the type that Wave attacked before being the one who led us to this slave trader? Gajeel, I presume! "

" Indeed ! What if you went down to the ground so we could settle our accounts? "

" Hum… tempting, but no! According to Wave reports, I know you have incredible physical strength, more powerful than mine! If I stupidly waste the only advantage I have over you, I would only bite my fingers! Besides, weren't you able to fly the other day? "

"**I would still be able to if Lily was there! ****Damn, it may have been a bad idea to have left it at the base!** "

However, to his surprise, a pair of black legs grabbed his back as the sound of a flapping of wings was heard.

Jumping in surprise, Gajeel turned to see Lily right behind him, smiling at her.

" Ready, partner? "

However, despite the perfect tone of his voice, Gajeel only had to see the lollipop in his mouth as well as smell his smell to know who was really the newcomer.

" Also a pest, Chelsea! "

" Yes, but also very useful! "

Then lifting Gajeel, she made him fly in the direction of Run while asking him.

" Are you ready to beat him? "

" Of course ! "


	43. Natsu and Gajeel in danger ?

**Chapter 42**

Seeing Leone strike the last soldier still standing, Najenda looked sullen as she noticed.

" Neither Esdeath, neither one of the Jaegers showed up! "

" She could have fled? " Asked Susanoo.

" No, I feel his presence, even within the cathedral! " Retorted Leone.

" She doesn't even need to move! " Understood Natsu! " She knows very well that one of us will end up going to her! "

" In that case ? Something has to be done ! " Cried Tatsumi! " The attack on Mine and the others is coming soon! If they attack Borick, they will immediately fall on the Jaegers! "

Gritting his teeth, knowing full well that he was right, Narenda eventually murmured.

" For our plan to work, we have to separate Esdeath from Borrick! In that case … ! Change of plan ! "

Attracting the attention of others, she cried out.

" We are going to charge in the cathedral! Natsu…! "

Staring at him, she asked him.

" Are you ready to fight against Esdeath? "

Immediately, a pillar of fire engulfed the man's body as he affirmed.

" I blow up the fire and I was waiting for that! "

" In this case, you will go forward with Susanoo! "

" Understood ! " They both said.

" Very good, then, forward! "

Nevertheless, everyone could see that his voice was less serene than usual.

* * *

Seeing Gajeel and Chelsea fly towards Run, Akame cried out.

" Enjoy! We stay the course! Mine, prepare Pumpkin! "

However, not counting on letting them go, Run threw a new shower of feathers.

" You will not go anywhere! "

"** IRON DRAGON'S GUILLOTINE!** "

Quickly swinging his arm transformed into an ax, Gajeel created a sharp wind, which struck the feathers of Run, stopping them.

" Don't you dare to look elsewhere! I'm your opponent, the piaf! "

" Tsss! Don't you dare bother me more! "

" The only one who annoys here is you! Chelsea, attack! "

However, pushing Gajeel forward, Chelsea had a bit of trouble flying and this was shown by his speed. Barely exceeding one meter an hour, she was unable to go faster.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" It is your fault ! You're too heavy, and Lily's body is too small! "

" How that, too heavy? Don't tell me that a cat is stronger than you! "

" Oh, shut up! I'm not used to this body, me! "

" You are really useless! "

" Again a comment like this and I let you go! "

Hearing them quarrel, Run sighed.

" I couldn't continue to chase others with you in the paws! No problem, Wave can take care of them anyway! "

Suddenly waving its wings faster, it created a strong draft before forming a real cyclone. Getting hit by the latter, the duo in front of him found himself forced to back away. Then rushing into his own attack, Run allowed himself to be carried by the wind in order to find himself in front of Gajeel.

And before the latter could react, a kick hit him above the skull. Unwittingly dropping him, Chelsea saw him crash down below. Now alone facing Run, she began to growl before finally putting out needles between her fingers. Trying to speed up the man, he tried to reach him at the level of the neck.

However, knowing full well what she intended to do, Run managed to grab her wrists without any problem to stop her.

" You are far too predictable! "

However, returning to its original form at this time, Chelsea took advantage of the lengthening of its members to hit Run on the chin, using his knee. Feeling his jaw click, Run let go of her and dropped her.

Resuming Lily's shape in time, Chelsea let herself float before landing on the city floor. Moaning not far from her, Gajeel hoisted himself out of the crater he had formed when he landed, while holding his head.

" This one, you will not take it to paradise, the piaf! "

Yet, taking another step forward, he felt his legs wobble as he placed his hand at neck level. Seeing him do it, Chelsea quickly realized that the bandage that Susanoo had made around his neck had turned red.

"**His wound has reopened!** "

" It's the end for you! " Run asserted, throwing new feathers at Gajeel.

" **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR**! "

Leaving a gray tornado to rush towards the sharp feathers, Gajeel could only be stunned, seeing the latter suddenly change course to dodge his attack. Once done, they then headed straight for Chelsea. Then taking the aspect of Lily, she flew through the air to find herself out of their trajectories.

" This won't work! " Retorted Run.

Indeed, changing direction again, the feathers turned around to return to Chelsea.

" What … ? "

Gajeel threw him a heavy load on the shoulder and threw him aside to find himself in his place. And having no time to defend himself, he was hit by all of the attacks until the latter ended.

Then dropping in front of him, Run put one foot on the ground, before affirming.

" Night Raid can do nothing against us! Make yourself a reason!"

" Gajeel! " Cried Chelsea.

" Shut up ! " Then ordered the man! " You're getting on my nerves ! "

Looking at him, Run could only show astonishment, while he saw Gajeel's bloodied body still standing. Having hit his bandage on the neck, one of the feathers had knocked the bandage to the ground, damaging his wound.

" But how can you still be alive? "

" I have two things to say to you! " Gajeel told him! " First of all, know that whatever happens, Borick, our target, will no longer be of this world so that we can see the sun rise tomorrow! "

" Hum? And the second thing? "

" You are going to lose ! " Gajeel assured him.

However, overtaken by his injuries, he finally dropped forward and crashed face down. Seeing him do so, Run sighed.

" Frankly, I don't really like to kill guys like you! However, you are far too dangerous for me to let you go! "

Preparing to attack him again, he distinguished the transformed silhouette of Chelsea into a big bird, before taking Gajeel. Once done, she walked as far as possible from Run before the latter could react.

" Hey ! " He cried! " Can I know where you are going? "

Then launching attack after attack, he aimed at Chelsea, who had the greatest difficulty in dodging each of his projectiles. Zigzagging and doing pirouettes in the sky, she did her best to use the different roofs as a shield. But that was without taking into account the fact that Run started to follow her.

" You will not escape! "

" But leave us in peace, hell! "

Suddenly, uttering a cry of pain, Chelsea felt two feathers pass through one of her wings, making her lose the use of her member. No longer able to fly, she crashed on a roof while Run landed on a chimney.

" Any leak is useless! "

Raising his arm to order a new shower of feathers, he was surprised when a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him.

" Hum? " He wondered, turning around.

Behind him, having appeared on the roof using a black hole, the old bald responsible for the appearance of Natsu and Gajeel in this world was the one who had just prevented him from attacking.

" If I were you, I will stop immediately! "

" Hum? " Said Run, trying to get away from him! " And can I know who you are? "

" My name doesn't matter! "

" In this case, why are you helping these people? Are you a member of Night Raid? "

" No ! I protect them just because they represent the generation that will save the empire! "

" The generation ? " Repeated Chelsea and Run.

Immediately, pulling the Jaeger towards him, the old bald man forced him to enter his black hole.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

But before he could attack him, Run disappeared along with the old man inside the black hole, and the latter closed just behind them.

" That … ? " Wondered Chelsea.

Waiting a few seconds, she saw that she was indeed all alone now, while the mysterious old man had managed to take Run with him.

" Who ... Who was he? "

Finding, however, that there was something more important, she went to Gajeel and transformed into Susanoo so that she could carry it on her shoulder.

* * *

" It's been a long time, Najenda! "

Entering the room where Borick, Kurome and Esdeath were, Najenda stared at the latter without saying anything.

" And I see that you took me several people with whom I could play later! As well as Tatsumi, himself! "

Still hidden under his armor, Tatsumi began to curse before understanding.

" Wave you said everything! "

" Indeed ! However, I admit that I don't know what to do with you afterwards! By joining Night Raid, you committed the worst betrayal of me! However, I have no desire to kill you! So be nice to stay out of this fight and wait for me to finish it! By then, I would have made a decision about you! "

" But yes of course ! " Roared Tatsumi! " I came here to beat you, Esdeath! Do not doubt for a moment that I dare not hit you! "

" Tatsumi…! Leone et you's goal was to prevent Kurome from obstructing us and killing Borick, if possible! If Akame's group can't get this far it will be our priority to kill it ourselves! Susanoo and Natsu, with me to fight Esdeath! "

" Natsu? " Repeated Esdeath, staring at the boy with pink hair in front of her, who was not wearing his mask! " Oh, so, you're the famous Natsu! The one who managed to hit me once and kill Bols! I would die to see you again! "

" Why that ? "

Suddenly snapping her fingers, Esdeath made a huge block of ice appear above her, which she dropped in the direction of Night Raid.

" To exterminate yourself, of course! "

" Susanoo! "

Immediately, jumping in the air, the teigu used its mass to strike the block of ice with force until the latter was broken. However, as soon as this was done, he did not notice, until the last moment, Esdeath create another block which she sent straight towards him.

" Can you manage this one? "

Barely having time to react, Susanoo saw Natsu stand in front of him before stopping the block of ice with his bare hands.

" That … ? "

" You say you wanted to meet me? " Wanted to know the mage, while steam appeared in his hands! " It's fine with me too ! "

Raising the heat of his body, he used it to melt the block at high speed. Transforming into a multitude of water droplets falling to the ground, the attack disappeared and let Esdeath see Natsu, who was fixing her.

" Because of your actions, the people of this empire suffer! Every day people die because of you! I won't let you do more! "

" Oh ? And what do you intend to do? " Esdeath asked, as ice formed around her feet.

" To defeat you! " Natsu assured, while letting his flames surround his body.

Looking at each other, the two enemies lowered the temperature of the room by half of the room, as well as heating the air on the other side of the room. Finally, raising his hands, Esdeath cried out.

" **GRAUHORN!** "

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** "

Appearing by the dozen, many ice cream spears fired towards Natsu, while the latter blew a tornado of fire. Then striking each other, the two attacks equalized. And while a cloud of vapor began to form, neither of the two adversaries backed away from the other. Feeling a cold draft hit him, Borrcik took refuge behind his seat, while wanting to know.

" But who are these monsters? "

Backing up, Tasumi and the others could see the walls and benches of the room become covered with ice or start to catch fire.

Finally, when the cloud of vapor enveloped them, Esdeath and Natsu stopped their attack to run towards each other. They did not need to see each other to attack. Natsu used his sense of smell to spot Esdeath, while the woman could feel his presence listening to his footsteps.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S FIST**! "

" **ICE WALL! "**

Creating an ice shield in front of her, Esdeath stopped Natsu's fist. Then, removing her protection, she drew her sword to direct it towards her throat. Tilting his body back, Natsu saw the weapon pass before his eyes, while he dodged it by a hair.

However, far from losing his temper, he straightened up before lifting one of his legs to swing it towards Esdeath's face.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!** "

" **ICE ARMOR!** "

Waving his arm in front of his face, Esdeath covered it with a layer of solid ice that allowed him to resist Natsu's attack. Immediately turning on itself, the mage ignited his second leg while Esdeath swung his reinforced arm towards his face.

Immediately, the cloud of vapor disappeared under the impact, while everyone could see Natsu and Esdeath hitting each other in the face.

" Natsu! "

" General! "

Both recoiling, the two opponents took a look at each other, before Esdeath let out an exclamation of joy.

" Ha ha! How fun! Since the time that I look for someone to entertain me! I felt like I had to reach for Wendy to become stronger to finally find an opponent at my height! However, you will do the trick! "

Then raining a shower of stalactites, she dropped them on Natsu to see how he would react.

Deciding nevertheless to intervene, Susanoo swirled her mass to destroy her attacks one by one, before being pierced by two of them.

" Oh, well done! " Rejoices Borick.

Nonetheless, he was horrified to see the wounds of the teigu disappear as he appeared extremely calm.

" The organic teigu of our relationships! " Understood Esdeath! " It gets really interesting! "

" Natsu! Don't go headlong! " Advised Susanoo! " Who knows what she can prepare well? "

" Don't worry, I manage! "

" There is no question of managing or not! " Retorted Susanoo! " This time, it is impossible for us to leave here without having settled his account! From now on, the empire counts on us! Don't let your personal feelings and thirst for battle take over! "

Listening to him, ends up slapping him on the back, before affirming.

" Don't worry ! Anyway, whatever happens, I will not give him a gift! Are you ready ? "

" When you want ! "

Immediately, the duo ran towards Esdeath, while the latter always bombarded them with a shower of stalactites.

Creating a ball of fire in his hands, Natsu ends up throwing it towards the projectiles.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!** "

Taking advantage of the fact that Natsu's attack struck that of Esdeath and created a new cloud of mist, Susanoo hid in it to get closer to Esdeath. However, seeming to feel his presence, the latter put her hand on the ground.

" **ICE TREE!** "

Immediately, a huge spike of ice came out of the ground and spit the teigu.

" And one! "

" **FIRE DRAGON'S HORN! "**

Then seeing Natsu run towards her, head forward, Esdeath simply let his body tilt to the side, to avoid his load, and then created a block of ice in his hands.

"** WEISSSCHABEL! "**

Then blasting towards the mage, the block struck the back of the latter, before propelling it and crushing it against a wall.

" And two! "

Waving her sword to the side, she managed to deflect Leone's claws to the side. Then, once she was closer to her, she pierced her stomach with her gun.

" And three! "

" **What speed ! ****It is faster than a beast!** "

Preparing to execute him, Esdeath backed away, however, while Najenda's mechanical arm had been sent in his direction. Taking advantage of this, Leone jumped back to return to Najenda. Using her mass, Susanoo struck the giant woodpecker and managed to destroy it and break free. As for Natsu, he roared loudly before his flames reduced the block of ice to nothing, while destroying part of the wall in the process.

" Huh, but who are these guys? " Scared Borick! " They stand up to Esdeath as if nothing had happened! "

The latter, on the contrary, was in full ecstasy.

" Again ! Play with me again and again! **LARGE ICE PROJECTILES**! "

Creating many huge spears, she threw them at her four opponents, who hastened to run in all directions to dodge them. Being able to follow them with his eyes, Esdeath eventually jump to find himself in front of Najenda.

" That … ? "

" Don't worry, we will have more time to chat! " Esdeath assured him, with a cruel smile! " In the torture room! "

Then striking him on the back of the neck with the edge of his hand, she managed to make him lose consciousness.

" Motherfucker ! " Roared Leone, running towards her.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S WINGS!** " Cried Natsu, attacking him in the other direction.

Seeing them charge thus, Esdeath created two walls of ice to protect himself. Striking the first, Leone barely scratched him. As for the second wall, he appeared just in front of Natsu and trained himself to wedge his arm inside.

" That … ? I am stuck ! "

Directly heading towards him, Esdeath jumped in his direction, before snapping his fingers. Immediately, his wall disappeared, freeing Natsu. Yet, barely able to account, he felt Esdeath's hand land on his chest.

" It's the end for you!**ICE DEATH**! "

Immediately, Natsu's eyes widened, as he felt like ice materialize in his body. In fact, the latter formed all around his heart before freezing it immediately. Feeling the organ stop beating, Natsu found himself paralyzed in a second. Then, eventually falling backwards, he collapsed to the ground, under the frightened and helpless look of his friends.

" NATSU ! "

" There's no point trying to wake him up! " Assured Esdeath! " Compared to the other day when he managed to free himself from a block of ice, this time, I froze his heart directly! In addition, all the blood close to this organ will freeze in turn, thus freezing the whole of its body! This time, it was impossible for him to survive! "

" Ba ... bastard! " Roared Leone, pointing her claws at her.

" Unpardonable! " Said Susanoo, positioning her club in front of him.

" Don't get carried away by anger! " Najenda ordered them! " If we do anything, we will end up like Natsu! "

Nevertheless, clenching her fist, she couldn't help panicking inside.

"**Thanks to her power, Natsu was the most likely to defeat her!" ****What to do now? ****Can we really beat this monster?** "

* * *

Lying on the floor, Natsu felt like he was in the middle of a dream. With heavy eyelids, he was very tired.

" I ... I ... I ...! " He whispered, while his whole body was stiff due to the cold.

"**I can't get up! **"

" Hey, Natsu, what are you still doing? "

Opening his eyes, Natsu was surprised to be in the middle of his guild, seated at a table, with a plate of meat in front of him.

" That … ? "

Then taking a fist in the face, he fell to the ground, while Gray exclaimed.

" Sick bastard, who told you to eat my meat? "

" G… Grey, is that you? "

" Hein? What is happening to you, again? "

Ignoring his question, Natsu looked at his table to see, Lucy and Wendy chatting together Erza eating a Happy strawberry enjoy a fish before making a remark to Lily and Carla.

Hidden behind a wooden pole, Juvia watched them from a distance, paying full attention to Gray, while Gajeel, with a guitar in his hand, was singing on stage.

Everyone is present, even Makarof, with a glass of beer in his hand, talking with Mirajane.

" All… Anyone? "

Returning to his chair, he said.

" Yeah! It was a dream ? Wasn't all of this just true? In the end, I never left the guild! I just imagined this story! "

Still, for some reason, Natsu felt like he was frozen from the inside, but that didn't bother him any more than that. Now that he was with his friends, he had no reason to complain. In fact, he felt very good.

" **Yes ! ****I don't want to move! he thought, while his eyes closed! I will stay there! Again and again ! ****And forever !** "

However, suddenly roaring, a huge voice ordered him.

" Natsu, open your eyes! "

Widening his gaze, Natsu saw the entire guild disappear in an instant, before he found himself in a dark world, where only a huge silhouette could be seen in front of him.

" Ignir ? "

* * *

Outside the city were various plains where silence reigned. Walking there while grazing on the grass, a horse suddenly runs away, when a mysterious black hole appeared right in front of him.

Getting kicked out of this black hole, Run found himself out of town and looked sheepishly at the deserted plain where he had just appeared.

" That ? That ? "

Closing behind him, the black hole immediately disappeared, which left Run unable to answer one of his questions.

" What happened ? "


	44. Fire vs Ice ! Natsu VS Esdeath : ROUND 2

**Chapter 43**

Jumping in the air to avoid the club of Susanoo, Esdeath ends up placing his hand on the head of the teigu before whispering.

" **ICE BLENDER!** "

And, in an instant, Susanoo's whole body was trapped in a block of ice that prevented her from making the slightest movement.

Then nudging backwards, Esdeath managed to strike Leone's face as the latter went to attack him in the back. Letting out a groan of pain, the lioness woman received a kick in full jaws which sent her flying backwards. Not even needing to look at her to hear her crash against a wall, Esdeath preferred to focus on Najenda, who was kneeling before her.

" Esdeath…! " Spat the former soldier.

" Najenda, you always knew how to be surrounded by powerful people! I must admit that I had a good time! "

Then, pushing the tip of her sword into his body, she made him spit blood, while she took pleasure in seeing her wring in pain.

" What a wonderful face! Too bad I can't go on if I want to bring you alive to the palace! However, your acolytes will not be spared! Just like the salamander, I will kill all three! "

Suddenly, remembering that there was someone else to fight, except Leone and Susanoo, Esdeath had the reflex to jump back to dodge an invisible kick.

Doing a somersault in the air, she ends up landing on a bench while affirming.

" I lowered my guard! I focused so much on this Natsu and Najenda that I forgot you ... Tatsumi! "

Appearing before her, dressed in Incursio, the boy pointed his sword towards her, while asserting.

" Esdeath, whatever your feelings towards me, I would have no mercy to kill you if you dare to attack my friends! "

" F… Fool! " Cried Najenda! " You had to stay invisible to be able to kill Borick! "

" It's impossible ! " Retorted Tatsumi, holding back his anger badly! " Natsu ... She killed Natsu! No way I'm letting it go! "

" I must I understand that you chose your side, Tatsumi? " Asked Esdeath.

" I chose it from the start! " Replied the boy, running straight towards her.

* * *

"**TAIL CROSS!**"

Forming a spear with his threads, Lubbock attempted to spit Wave. However, crouching the latter could easily avoid his strike and then kicked him in the leg. Hearing a horrible crack, his opponent immediately backed away, before uttering a cry of pain while he was unable to put his leg on the ground.

"**He broke my leg!** "

Getting ready to finish him off, Wave had to protect his face with his arm to ward off Murasame. Seeing his sword get blocked, Akame couldn't help but growl in frustration, while Wave began to make a series of punches, forcing her to back away.

Attacking him in turn, Mine began to target him from behind. However, Wave, as if he could see it, waved his body to make it harder to aim. Then hesitating, Mine noticed that he deliberately stayed in front of Akame, in order to make him understand that it was his friend who was going to be hit, if Mine missed his shot.

"**The bastard! ****He is careful not to be targeted!** "

" Night Raid! For all the murders you have committed so far ... To avenge my comrades and save the Empire, I will arrest you now! "

Managing to hit Akame in the stomach, Wave threw her against a tree before running towards her to finish him off.

" It's finish ! " He cried, his face distorted by rage.

" Wave-kun, wait! "

Freezing immediately, eyes wide, Wave slowly turned to see a tall figure walking towards him.

" Wave, don't be so horrible! " Cried the newcomer, revealing his identity to everyone! " It doesn't look like you! "

" You? " Wondered Lubbock and Mine.

Still, Wave looked at the newcomer before stuttering.

" B… B… Bols? "

Then bringing Gajeel's unconscious body to his feet, the jaeger affirmed.

" I took care of the case of this one as well as a girl! It won't cause us any more trouble! "

" But ... Bols ... How ... How can you be alive? "

" Night Raid wounded me and took my gun, before leaving me for dead! However, I was able to survive my injuries and had to make my own way here! "

Then staring at the trio Wave was fighting against, Bols said.

" Esdeath-san asked us to spare them, if we could so that we could question them! It is therefore better that you calm down and keep your cool! Keep fighting with this thirst for blood and you will lose yourself! "

Stepping towards Wave, he then called out.

" Let me help you beat them, my friend! "

Now only three feet from Wave, Bols was about to put a hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

However, while he seemed dumbfounded since his appearance, Wave ends up clenching his teeth, before showing only hatred in his eyes.

" Motherfucker ! "

Immediately throwing himself back, Bols felt Wave's sword draw a line on the skin of his chest, while Wave had tried to hurt him to death.

" You're not Bols! How dare you use his appearance to try to defeat me? "

Remaining silent, his comrade ends up disappearing in a smoke screen before giving way to Chelsea.

" Tsss! As expected from a member of the Jaegers! Fooling you will prove harder than expected! "

_Kurome has already met you! Wave asserted! So I was wary from the start! But what you did ... I could never forgive you!

However, before launching the slightest assault, he was suddenly tied up for threads, which locked his arms against his chest.

" That … ? "

" I got you ! " Sneered Lubbock, as his threads were surrounded by Wave and a tree to immobilize him.

" You? " Roared the latter, trying to free himself, without succeeding.

" At least, this diversion will have had the merit of having given me time to tie you up! " Laughed Lubbock! " Sorry for you but I used my strongest thread to tie you up! "

Seeing Wave completely immobilized, the others finally nodded before fleeing. Taking the form of Susanoo, Chelsea picked up Gajeel's body, before grabbing Lubbock, seeing the latter flee.

" Hey, come back! Wave ordered, trying in vain to free himself! Come back and fight! "

* * *

Staring at Natsu when almost his entire body was hidden by the darkness, the huge red dragon in front of the mage began to growl.

" I feel like I have a wimp in front of me! "

" I… Ignir? " Natsu wondered, not knowing how to react to the appearance of the being he had considered his father! " It's you ? It's really you ? "

In response, Ignir began to roar.

" No, but can I know what you're making? Since when do you decide to give up? "

" How does that '' give up ''? " Wanted to know Natsu, with a vein on his forehead! " Who are you to tell me that? And where am I? "

" No matter where you are, Natsu! From now on you have to go back to where you come from! "

" Hum? To Fairy Tail ? "

" No, fool! Go back and defeat this cold demon and save your friends! "

Finding that he was talking about Esdeath, Natsu suddenly put his hand on the spot of his heart, which seemed to have become hard as stone.

" What did she do to me? Is it because of her that I am here? "

" Natsu, stop with your silly questions! What can this woman do in front of you? You can largely defeat it! Did you forget who you were ? "

Then taking a deep breath, he roared.

" You are the son of a dragon! This woman will never bear the brunt of you! So get out of here, free yourself from its power and win this fight! Unless, in the end, I only raised a wimp thinking only of running away from the tail between my legs! "

Opening his eyes, Ntaus ends up showing a serious look, before retorting.

" Wallow? Me ? We will see ! "

Releasing an enormous source of heat, he let appear a column of fire above him, which could have melted anything.

" ESDEATHHHHHHHH! "

* * *

" Well ! " Said Esdeath! " It seems to be over! "

In response, Tatsumi spilled blood from her mouth. Holding him by his throat, Esdeath seemed to admire his completely injured body, while the latter had only a few meager traces of his armor, while the rest was broken, in pieces, at his feet.

" Tatsumi, this does not seem to be the case but it does not make me happy to see you in this state! Please think carefully! I'll give you one last chance to reconsider my offer! Join the Jaegers and I will spare you! "

Opening an eye to stare at her, Tatsumi aimed at her face, before sending her a bloody spit on her forehead.

" You'll die! "

Sighing then, without bothering to wipe the sputum, Esdeath murmured.

" That's a shame ! You do not leave me the choice! "

Grabbing her sword straight away, she pointed the end of the weapon at Tatsumi's heart, while asserting.

" But I will be lenient! I will kill you in one fell swoop! "

Observing the fight, while continuing to protect Borick, Kurome did not move an inch since the start of the confrontation. However, while everything seemed to be profitable for Esdeath, the girl finally felt a presence, which immediately made her cry.

" General, behind you! "

Having already felt it, Esdeath already had his face turned backwards, and more particularly on Natsu's body.

Heat. Heat was coming out of his body. And by that alone, Esdeath couldn't help but ask.

_But it is immortal, or what?

" Nat… Natsu! " Cried Tatsumi.

Then turning into golden flames, the heat around Natsu intensified. Then, coming out of his mouth, steam was evacuated from his body, showing that the ice of Esdeath which had frozen his heart had melted.

Finally, moving his hands, Natsu pressed them to the floor, so he could stand up. Slowly getting back on his feet, he looked down, while he took a deep breath. Finally, looking up, he roars.

" I'M BACK ! "

Feeling the whole cathedral start to tremble with this cry, Borick almost wet his pants, while his teeth chattered.

" That's… He's a real demon! "

Raising her head, while her body was still leaning against a wall, Leone began to smile before shouting.

" Go ahead, break out, massacres there, explode there… that we can go back to base all together! "

Remaining in exemplary coolness, Esdeath stared at Natsu for a few seconds, before finally throwing Tatsumi's body aside, and asking.

" What made you get up? "

" Fairy tail is no longer my only family! " Suddenly affirmed Natsu! " I fought with Night Raid! I had fun with them, I fought against them, I partied with them… each member of Night Raid became my friend! As long as they are in danger, I refuse to throw in the towel! Prepare yourself because, this time, I will defeat you! "

" Very well ! " Said Esdeath, lowering his cap before his eyes, to hide all the fun these eyes showed! " In this case, it seems that it is time for me to get serious! This time, I will fight you with all my might! "

" That's it ! Just remember that I give you the beating of your life! "

" **MANIFESTION OF MAGATAMA! "**

Immediately, aided by Najenda's power, Susanoo was able to change shape and became strong enough to break Esdeath's ice.

" Hein? " Wondered the latter, turning to him! " What are you doing Najenda ?

" Susanoo, attacks Borick ! "

" Understood ! " Assured the teigu.

Seeing him then propelled himself towards his target, Esdeath ran in his trajectory before retorting.

" As if I was going to let you do it! "

" **FIRE DRAGON'S WINGS!** "

Suddenly struck by two wings of fire, Esdeath was expelled against a bench, which shattered into pieces under the impact. Then landing in front of her, Natsu questioned her.

" So, the ice queen, did you feel that one go by? "

Raising her chest, Esdeath ran her hand over her chin to find that she was bleeding. It was the very first time that she had seen the color of her blood since she was in possession of her tiger and it made her rather unhappy.

" You…! " She said, staring at Natsu, much more seriously than usual.

" I am your opponent! " Roared the latter, igniting his fists! " Never forget it because, whoever defeats you, it will be me! "

" Grrr! Do not take your great looks just because you resisted "ICE DEATH"! I admit I did not understand how you achieved this miracle but know that I have other tricks up my sleeve! "

" Whatever! " Said Natsu! " Because in the end, we will be the winners, if we manage to kill Borick! "

" What? "

" **NO AME MURAKUMO! "**

Having a sword appear in his hand, Susanoo made it grow before sending it in the direction of Borick and Kurome.

" NATALA! " Cried the Jaeger.

Extending her dyed arm, Natala struck Susanoo's sword. However, the difference in strength was so great that his weapon was destroyed in an instant, while Susanoo's weapon then cut the puppet's body in half. Then jumping in the air to avoid the sword, while holding Borick in his arms, Kurome then released him, before running to the corpse of his former friend.

" NATALA! "

" Missed ! " Said Susanoo.

Feeling an icy current, the teigu turned to Esdeath to see Esdeath begin to freeze the room all around her.

" To say that because of this idiot of pervert whom I must protect, I cannot even have fun fighting! There is no question ! "

Taking her cap to throw it away, she cried out.

" Kurome! Drop the protection of this idiot! "

" What? " Cried Borick! " But you must protect me! What will the Prime Minister say about your behavior? "

" No matter what the moron says, there is nothing more important to me than fighting! What will happen tonight will be nothing but the fight I have always been waiting for! So your life has very little importance for me! And then, what do you think the minister can do in front of me apart from getting angry until I call him to order by freezing everything around me, in an instant? "

Then swallowing, Borick saw her take a look at Natsu, while affirming.

" This time, it will start for you true and, for one of us, it will be the end, Natsu D…! "

Crossing her arms in front of her face, she covered them with ice, while Natsu's fist had tried to hit his face.

Thrown backwards under impact, Esdeath flew about ten meters before being able to rest his feet on the ground.

" We don't have the same determination! " Retorted Natsu! " You can never defeat me! "

" Motherfucker ! " Roared Esdeath, creating dozens of ice spears around it! " **GRAUHORN!** "

Seeing the projectiles flying towards him, Natsu let out a cry before increasing the temperature of the flames that surrounded his body. Affected by the latter, Esdeath's attacks disintegrated in an instant, while Natsu decided to counterattack.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** "

"** ICE WALL! "**

Forming a layer of ice in front of her, Esdeath could be safe behind her, until she saw the latter melt from the flames of Natsu.

" That … ? "

Jumping to the side, she managed to pull away in time, while the tornado of fire pulverized her defense. Not having finished, Natsu was already in front of her, rushing at her head down.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S HORN! "**

Hitting him in the middle of the stomach, Natsu hit her hard enough for a blood stream to come out of Esdeath's mouth.

Then seeing the body of his worst nightmare being ejected at the other end of the room, Najenda could only open his eyes, while Natsu seemed to have taken advantage.

" **I do not believe it ! ****Can Natsu ... really beat this monster?** "

" **ICE TREE!** "

Coming out of the ground, dozens of ice peaks formed a deadly path towards the mage. Immediately plating his hands against the ground, Natsu created a column of fire which allowed him to eject it into the air. Passing over Esdeath's attack, the mage found himself out of danger. However, jumping from the top of one of the giant peaks, Esdeath propelled himself towards him, while his arm was covered with a huge block of ice which took on the appearance of a giant's arm.

" I've got you ! **ARM ICE TITAN!** "

" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST! "**

Hitting the arm of ice, the fire fist stands up to him, creating a shock wave that was felt throughout the room.

Lying on his back, while having great difficulty staying conscious, Tatsumi smiled, however, while he murmured.

" Go ahead, Natsu! I know you can do it! "

" General! " Murmured Kurome, also watching the fight, while Borick decided to flee behind her.

Esdeath, making a level playing field, finally takes the advantage. Rolling back Natsu's arm, she could then hit her body and eject it at full speed against the ceiling. Seeing him disappear in a cloud of dust and debris, Esdeath immediately smiled.

However, her smile disappeared as soon as she saw a ball of fire shoot straight at her.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROQUET! "**

Like a meteorite, Natsu crashed into it at full power and fell with it until they crashed to the ground. Then jumping back, Natsu took a step back, while Esdeath had more trouble getting up.

" You don't make the weight in front of me! " Said Natsu.

Trembling then, Esdeath showed everyone that she was on the verge of bursting with rage. However, to everyone's surprise, she almost exploded with laughter.

" HA HA HA! It's good ! So this is pain? So this is the excitement? So this is adrenaline? It's ... It's ... It's ... so that fear? It's awesome ! "

Freezing the air around her again, Esdeath stared at Natsu with a look of pure joy as she cried out.

" Go! Come on, come on , come on ! Count on me, this time, I'm going for it! "

Creating a gigantic spear over her, she said.

" Let's see if you can stop this! **SPEAR ICE GOD!** "

Immediately, the giant spear shot straight towards Natsu, while the latter remained motionless.

" Natsu, move! " Cried Susanoo, preparing to run to lend her a hand.

However, he stopped, as soon as Najenda brandished his arm in front of him.

" Leave, Susanoo! "

" But… Boss? "

" It reminds me of Chelsea's words about Natsu! " Affirmed Narenda, while seeing the lance of Esdeath rush towards him! " For her, Esdeath was an insurmountable obstacle for Natsu! She was wrong! It is even the opposite! "

" Anti-dragon technique…! " Cried Natsu, putting himself in position.

" In fact, it's Natsu, the insurmountable obstacle that will stop Esdeath! "

"** CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE! "**

First turning on itself, Natsu created a whirlwind of flame which it then projected towards the attack of Esdeath. Then being pulverized, the latter was destroyed in an instant, while Natsu's attack continued on its way. Having not even time to understand what was happening, Esdeath was in turn touched, before the whirlwind of flame struck the back wall, destroying it, to find itself outside.

* * *

" What is that ? " Wanted to know Wave, who had just been released.

Feeling like an earthquake at his feet, the boy turned his gaze to the cathedral to see Natsu's attack come out, before heading straight for the sky.

" But that … ? "

" Wave! "

Dropping close to him, Run exclaimed.

" What was that? "

" I do not know ! But it came from the cathedral! "

" I have a bad feeling ! Let's go quickly! "

Coughing while a cloud of smoke had formed in the great room, Leone finally managed to get up.

Looking ahead, she saw Tatsumi trying to do the same, only to fall to the ground, too hurt to make the slightest move.

" Stop, idiot ! " Said Leone, taking one of her arms to put it around her shoulders! " Let me help you! "

" Nastu! " Cried the boy ! " Natsu won, huh? "

As if to give him an answer, the cloud of smoke dissipated at this moment. The room currently had a huge trail across its floor from Natsu's position to the wall that his last attack had pulverized. And in between, Esdeath's body was there. With part of her clothes and her skin charred, she looked very bad. Yet she was still standing, continuing to stare at Natsu.

" Ho… How can she always be standing? "

Wobbling then, Esdeath was forced to plant his sword in the ground to use it as a cane.

Seeing this, Najenda immediately ordered.

" Natsu! Susanoo! It is time ! Finish it! "

Then attacking in two different directions, Susanoo and Natsu rushed towards Esdeath, fist forward.

" It is the end ! "

" Go for it ! "

"ESDEATH ! " Cried Natsu.

However, looking up, Esdeath mumbled.

" **MAHAPADMA!** "

Immediately, Natsu felt victim to a strange sensation, as if everything had suddenly frozen. In any case, without understanding how, Esdeath disappeared from his field of vision, only to find himself behind him.

" It's finish ! " She assured, sheathing her sword.

Immediately, two huge wounds in the shape of a cross appeared on Natsu's chest. Screaming in pain, the latter fell forward, before crashing against the ground, beginning to be surrounded by a puddle of his own blood.

" NATSU! " Horrified Leone and Tatsumi.

Then chuckling, Esdeath stared at an object she held in her hand, which was none other than Susanoo's lifeblood. Squeezing it then, she pulverized it so as to make the latter's body disappear.

" Susanoo! " Narenda feared.

" Congratulations ! " Cried Esdeath! " I must admit that I felt a great fright today! I'm not ready to forget this wonderful fight! But, unfortunately, all good things come to an end, right? It is time to finish with you! "

A powerful shot was then fired in his direction. Esdeath blocked the wall in time, while Esdeath blocked the rest of Night Raid.

" Missed !" Grumbled Mine.

" It was to be suspected! " Said Chelsea, returning to its original form.

" Guys ? " Tatsumi wondered.

" The mission has been accomplished! " Cried Akame, then his blood dripped on his sword! " The target " Borick " has just been eliminated! "

Hearing this, Esdeath was somewhat dissatisfied, when she thought she could have managed the situation enough to indirectly save this fool.

" Very well ! No more playing! I'm going to kill you all, members of Night Raid! "

However, appearing behind her, Susanoo retorted.

" I will never let you do it! "

" You? " Esdeath wondered.

Having just given him all the rest of his life force, Najenda let himself be crushed against the ground, while asserting.

" Do your best, Suu! "

Then taking a deep breath, she ordered.

" Let everyone listen to me! Now that the target is dead, we have nothing more to do here! Take the injured and get out! Right now ! "

" Boss? " Akame wondered.

Turning in time to parry Kurome's sword, she heard the latter affirm.

" Ah no, you're not going anywhere! You are mine, sister! "

However, suddenly receiving a kick from Leone in the middle of the stomach, she was thrown back, while the woman said.

" We don't have time to play with you! Akame, let's go! "

Nodding, Akame ends up heading towards Natsu's body before picking up the latter. She didn't know whether or not he was still alive. However, if they could still save him, there was no question of leaving him behind.

Seeing Leone do the same with Tatsumi's body, while Chelsea resumed her Susanoo form to carry Gajeel, Najenda smiled, before forming the eyes.

" Yes that's it ! Go! "

However, feeling a pair of arms lift her, the young woman was surprised to see Lubbock take her in her arms.

" But what are you doing ? "

" I follow orders! he assured, hopping to join the others! Now that a withdrawal has been announced, there is no question of leaving one of the others behind us! And especially not you, Boss! "

Suddenly grabbed by the back of his coat, he was lifted by Susanoo.

" Suu? "

" Tell Natsu and Gajeel, that I will never forget them! " Asked his friend.

Then, without saying more, he launched the duo through the huge hole that Natsu had created in the wall.

" SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! " Cried Lubbock.

Doing the same with the rest of the group, Susanoo evacuated them. Before this turn to Esdeath. Exhaling louder than usual, the latter showed that her fight against Natsu had exhausted her. As a result, Susanoo had every chance of holding her long enough to allow the others to flee.

However, he barely took a step forward when sharp feathers pierced his body. Grunting in frustration, he watched Run and Wave enter the room, to see the extent of the damage.

" Good blood but what happened here? "

" Hey, I recognize you, you are part of Night Raid! "

Staring at the two newcomers, Suu concentrated all of his power before asserting.

" Even if it is to hold back just a second, I would do everything I could for! After all, nothing is more important than my precious friends! "


	45. A harsh truth for Caruma

**Chapter 44**

Moaning in pain, a person ends up wincing despite sleeping. Finally, as the victim of a nightmare, she straightened up suddenly, and opened her eyes. Once done, she expired quickly, while a film of sweat formed on her forehead.

Then inspecting the place where she was, she noticed that she was in a room, similar to a large hospital room.

" Where… where am I? "

" Wendy! "

Immediately, turning her gaze, the young child saw Wave, sat next to her on a chair. Having first jumped when the girl jumped up, the boy had finally smiled at him, before asking her.

" Are you OK ? "

" W… Wave? But ... where am I? "

" At the Palace ! " Taught him the boy! " We brought you back to the capital! "

" The capital ? But how … ? How long have I been here? "

" We found you, five days ago! " The boy explained to him! " To be more precise, it was Seryu who brought you back to us! "

" Se ... Seryu? But where is she ? And what happened? And ... and ...? "

Suddenly wincing from a severe headache, the girl put her hand on her forehead before Wave exclaimed.

" Lay down! You were in bad shape when we found you! Not only did you take severe blows to the face but, in addition, the doctors noticed that you were undernourished! Since when haven't you had a real meal? "

Seeing him worry about his health, without showing the slightest hostility, Wendy could only be surprised when he noticed that he still didn't seem to know that she was a Night Raid spy.

"**Seryu hasn't told him anything yet?**" "

" Wendy… why did you leave like that? " Asked Wave! " Why did you decide to resign so sovereignly? I thought you liked being with us! The proof, you followed us of your own free will and you protected Seryu from Night Raid! "

" Protected? "

" Yes ! " Seryu explained everything to us! " She had been attacked by Night Raid and was about to be killed, until you came to help her! It is thanks to you that she was able to get out! "

"**What ... what is this lie?" ****Seryu really told them that to ... protect me?** "

" Where is she ? " Wanted to know Wendy.

" Seryu? Well, when she came back carrying you on her back, she ended up losing consciousness! She too was injured! And she woke up yesterday, when we came back to the palace! This is how she explained everything to us! Unfortunately, Koro was not so lucky! "

" Koro? "

Pointing at a piece of furniture, Wave showed him a huge jar filled with a scarlet red liquid in which a strange disc was bathed.

" This is its vital core! It has been damaged here and there! Normally, this bottle contains a regenerating liquid but, for five days, the state of the nucleus has not improved at all! According to the general, he is lost forever! "

" And Seryu? Where is she ? "

" Uh ... she left town this morning and ...! "

Then jumped up, Wendy walked past the boy, before leaving the room.

" Hey, Wendy! Hold on … ! "

" Later ! I come back, I promise! "

Running thus, she went to her room which, to her great happiness had remained intact. Rummaging through her wardrobe, she grabbed some clothes and some shoes, which she hurriedly put on before leaving the room. Then running to go outside, the girl had to stop short, while a person was leaning against a wall and seemed to be waiting for him. However, compared to her memories, she had a part of her face covered with bandages in order to hide her recent burns.

" Good to see you on your feet, Wendy! "

Not knowing how to react, the child finally found the reflex to maintain the gaze of his worst nightmare.

" General Esdeath! "

" Happy that you remember your superior! Superior who was not at all happy to hear your resignation! "

" I … ! "

Then being grabbed by the neck, the girl found herself raised while Esdeath watched her gesture to free herself.

" Wendy… I admit I love your character! However, I don't like deserters at all! You decided to resign of your own free will and that, I can't stand! I remind you all the same that you promised me a fight worthy of me! Is it because of this that you decided to flee? Would you be more coward than I thought? "

Feeling her nails sink into the skin of her neck, Wendy found it increasingly difficult to breathe. Having no other choice, she ends up blowing a stream of air from the palm of her hand. Anticipating this, Esdeath had no trouble avoiding it, but had to let go of Wendy nonetheless. Falling on the buttocks, the latter immediately put her hand to her neck, while her attacker noticed:

" I see that you always know how to fight, Wendy! It's good news ! "

At that moment, her foot lodged in Wendy's belly, causing her to moan in pain.

" So ? Are you a coward ? "

Avoiding a second kick in time, Wendy backed away from her before clenching her fists. However, instead of attacking him in his turn, the child regained his calm before finally saying.

" No, I'm not a coward! It is true that I wanted to leave the Jaegers, but it is only for a reason! I could never consider you my boss! However, be sure of one thing! "

Letting the wind surround her fists, she cried out.

" I am not afraid to fight you! "

Listening to him, Esdeath remained stagnant. Then suddenly she turned and started to go.

" Resume your service! "

" Hein? " Wendy wondered.

" Normally, if I had found you myself, I would have fought you before taking you to the torture room to teach you how to desert your position! However, it seems to me that I understood that you saved Seryu of your own free will by fighting Night Raid! As a result,… I am willing to pass the sponge for this time! "

" But then ? "

Suddenly pulling out Wendy's resignation envelope, Esdeath presented the latter to the child, before tearing it apart.

" You are a Jaeger, Wendy! And it's me, and me alone, who decides who leaves the team or not! Never forget it! However, don't think you're forgiven! Regarding our fight, I told you that I would wait until the time came to beat you! However, from now on, I would make sure that you train much harder than usual! I would personally make sure to make you a great fighter! And I swear you will suffer, my little one! "

Going away again, she added.

" Will resume your work immediately! You have a few weeks to catch up! "

Still, she stopped again, hearing Wendy cry out.

" Thank you very much, general! "

Glancing over her shoulder, Esdeath made Wendy bow behind her. Currently, Wendy was not overjoyed to have to meet the general again. However, the latter gave him the opportunity to continue his spy mission. And then, for Wendy, there was no question of abandoning her goal of changing the empire.

If Seryu had finally understood the evil that was eating away at him, she wanted to do the same with the other Jaegers, and show them who is the real evil of the empire.

Then straightening up, she ran at full speed towards the exit and left the palace.

However, seeing her go, Esdeath displayed an unhealthy smile, while murmuring.

" Night Raid…! Interesting! "

* * *

Running at full speed through the city streets, Wendy had the greatest difficulty in continuing at this pace, while she still felt a little weak.

"**But where did she go?** "

Wendy had run to the church; then in the rich and working-class districts before taking a tour of the imperial army barracks… in short, she had toured all the places where Seryu could have gone but no one seemed to have seen him.

" **Where did she go? ****After what just happened and the loss of Koro, it is not difficult to know that she must have morale at zero! Usually, she always goes to her father's grave, at that time! ****Where is she then?** "

Thinking again and again, the child ends up having an enlightenment.

" Yes, it remains! "

* * *

Finally stopping, Wendy found herself in poor neighborhoods, in front of Niks HQ. Still smoking a pipe, the latter, as soon as he saw him, gave him a bow. Looking around, the child saw many other people bustling around, without finding the one she was looking for.

" Uh, Niks-san…! " She said, advancing towards him.

" Over there ! " Assured the latter, pointing a direction with his finger! " There is an old restaurant halfway in ruins there! This is where she decided to live! "

" Thank you so much ! " Tried Wendy, resuming her course.

Then, a few minutes later, finding the restaurant in question, Wendy ended up being let fly in the air, with a draft, before landing on the roof of the building. In no time, she could see Caruma, in front of her, turning her back and sitting by the edge. She was busy comforting someone with her head on her lap.

Immediately recognizing the second person, Wendy advanced towards them before opening her mouth to signal her presence. Yet hardly did she take a step that Caruma assured.

" Glad to see you in great shape, Wendy!

" Uh ... I ... hello Caruma! And ... Hello, Seryu! "

Leaving her head on Caruma's lap, Caruma simply gazed at the city in front of her, without showing the fact of having heard the child speak to her. Knowing nothing about whether she was angry or rather happy to see her, Wendy approached carefully before asking her.

" I ... Can I sit down? "

Not glancing at him, Seryu remained stagnant. However, in the end, she nods to give her approval. Distinguishing her gesture, Wendy immediately took her place not far from Caruma.

However, for a few minutes, he made no noise. Seryu lay there; Caruma only stroked her hair and Wendy sat there and moved her fingers without really knowing what to say.

Then, finally, she took her courage in both hands, before asking.

" Seryu, do you hate me? "

Caruma stopped immediately, while Seryu did not move an inch. But, this time she answered immediately.

" I have no idea! In fact, I don't even know who to love or hate! "

There was another silence, before Seryu asked.

" Wendy, is it true that Captain Ogre and Stylish were bad people? "

" Seryu, I swear to you on my life! After what you just discovered about me, I can understand that you refuse to trust me but ... I assure you to tell you the truth! These people did not love you as friends! They were with you because you were a perfect tool for them! Nothing more ! And many other people have done the same! "

" What about you ? Why did you stay with me? Did you want to use me too? "

Preparing to answer him immediately with a "no", Wendy hesitated, before finally admitting.

" Yes ! To be honest with you, when I asked you to take me as an assistant, I used you to enter the army more easily! And then, I stayed for another reason! "

" Which ? "

" I discovered that I was not the one who needed help! Seryu, it was you who suffered! "

" I ... suffered? "

" Yes ! You were hurting people, while thinking of doing good! Because of this, I knew very well that you did not understand the behavior of frightened people, towards you! That's why I decided to help you, in exchange for what you did for me! "

" And do you regret having done it? "

" Why would I regret it? Seryu, you may not have noticed it yourself but, you have changed! "

" You speak ! If it is, deep inside, I just like to kill people! "

" It's not true, Seryu! If that were the case, you would never have made so much effort to help the poor, after realizing that they would starve! And by helping them, I have always seen you display a broad smile when you saw that you were doing good! Seryu, you are made to uphold justice! However, you ran into bad people who influenced you on the path of evil! "

" And the others, then? Are the Jaegers mean or kind? "

" These are different! Bols may have killed hundreds of people, the fact remains that he did it to protect his family! Despite his crimes, he had a heart of gold! For Run and Wave, I don't always know why they joined our team but, I know that they are not for the wrong reasons! Just like you, they think they are doing good by staying with us! She is a little obsessed with her sister, because of her past, the fact remains that Kurome has a good background! If Bols were alive, I would have done anything to guide the five of you to the ranks of Night Raid! We share the same goal! "

" And for the general, then? "

" Esdeath? Well…, she knows what's going on and is partly responsible for the evil that is eating away at the empire! "

" She also uses me? "

"Uh ... I ... in truth, even if it is bad, I think she really likes us! "

Nodding, Seryu then giggled grimly, before noticing.

" I really have the gift of attracting all the wrong people! "

Then clutching her against his chest, Caruma retorted.

" If that reassures you, I am not a bad person! I love you as you are ! "

Hearing him, Seryu began to fix his gaze to see sincerity, while Wendy blushed a little, understanding the meaning of Caruma's words. Then looking at her neck, she noticed Seryu's scarf that Caruma was now permanently wearing, going nowhere without having it around her neck.

"**This girl ... could it be ... and she and Seryu are ...?**"

Footsteps suddenly made themselves heard below. Running at full speed, a young woman wearing only a semblance of a white tunic seemed to be fleeing from danger. Multiple cuts could be seen on her body, while she was bleeding profusely.

" But that … ? " Seryu wondered, finally raising her head.

" Lindy? " Cried Caruma, seeming to recognize her.

Dead of fatigue, the stranger ends up collapsing on the ground. Seeing this, Wendy dropped from the roof and rushed to her rescue. Beginning to heal her, she heard the person whisper.

" All bad guys ... they want to kill us ... bad food! "

" Calm yourself ! Let me take care of you! "

Arriving in turn, Seryu and Caruma left the restaurant to find themselves next to the two girls. Crouching, Caruma cried out.

" Lindy! Where have you been ? What happened to you ? You've been missing for almost a week! "

Seeming to recognize her, the woman named Lindy reached out to her and could grab her shoulder before pulling her towards her, in order to tell her.

" They… they killed them all, all of them! They don't like us ... they eat us! "

" What? What are you talking about ? "

" Quarter of storage! " Lindy mumbled, suddenly closing her eyes! " Warehouse 32! "

Letting her head fall to the ground, she lost consciousness. Trying to heal her as best she could, Wendy ends up saying.

" My magic will not be enough! You have to stitch up all of your wounds to prevent more blood from coming out! "

Then taking her in his arms, Seryu cried out.

" We are going to entrust it to Niks and the others! I'll give them a little agent so they can take him to the doctor! We go to the place she just said! The storage district is where a large part of the city's provisions are stored! It is distributed in different warehouses except that number 32 has been abandoned for a few years! "

" What is this girl doing with this? " Wanted to know Wendy.

" The disappearances! " Caruma said.

" The disappearances? "

" Yes ! Do you remember what Niks told you when you came to find Kalgon? Hundreds of poor people suddenly disappeared during these last deaths! For many, they just left the capital to find a better life elsewhere! But, for others, they were kidnapped for a certain reason! It's been over a week since Lindy disappeared and today, she appears here, injured! For me, it is no coincidence! "

" Someone kidnaps these people; take them to this abandoned warehouse and kill them! " Understood Wendy.

Then turning to Seryu, she cried out.

" Seryu, I don't know if you still trust me but, once again, we have to fight together and ...! "

Tapping her on the back, Seryu silenced her, before affirming.

" If it's about helping people, I'll give up on who you really are! And then, I already told you, right? I do not hate you ! "

" Thank you, Seryu! "

" Ready to enforce true justice? " Asked Seryu, raising his arm in the air.

" When you want ! "

* * *

Passing his head over a small wall, Seryu stared at a large building in front of her.

" It's here ! It's warehouse 32! "

Staring at him in turn, Wendy immediately made a face.

" I confirm ! It smells like blood! "

" Maybe armed people are inside! Beware! Ah, and one last thing! "

Then turning, she looked at the third person who made up their trio.

" What are you doing here, Caruma? "

" I came to help you, of course! " Assured the young woman! " You no longer have Koro with you! I'm here to replace him! "

Suddenly shaking her arms, she pulled two daggers out of her sleeves, before turning them with her fingers.

" Let me assist you! "

" I thought you told me you didn't know how to fight! "

" I said I never hurt people during my flights! Nuance! And then, I know a passage which will allow us to enter it without being spotted! "

And without waiting for the advice of the other two girls, she began to go around the whole warehouse. Finding herself at the back of the latter, she then climbed a gutter to find herself at the height of an air vent. Opening the latter without problem, she slipped then, before beckoning the duo to follow.

" She would make a perfect ninja! " Said Wendy.

" Me, I wonder especially what she could have done before to know this passage! " Sighed Seryu! " How many flights did she make in total, damn it? "

Helped by a wind from Wendy, she was propelled towards the air vent, before Wendy opposite. Thus crawling in the conduits, the three girls continued their progress, while remaining discreet. However, after a while, Seryu bumped into Caruma who had suddenly stopped.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" It's strange ! There is no noise! If someone really kidnapped people here, we would at least hear something! "

Plating her, her hands in front of her nose, Wendy retorted.

" No, something is really going on here! It smells more and more blood! It's disgusting ! "

Resuming their way, the three girls finally arrived at the end of the conduit. Removing the latter's plate without making the slightest noise, Caruma was the first to inspect the dark room in front of her.

" Nothing on the horizon! " She assured, jumping out of the pipe.

" We stay focused! " Cried Seryu, imitating him! " Koro, number…! "

Suddenly shaking her head, she wondered.

" No, but what am I talking about? Koro is not even there! "

Landing near the two girls with more difficulty, Wendy winced in disgust as the smell had grown even stronger.

" We are near ! "

Feeling a little icy wind, Seryu wanted to know.

" Is this cold normal? "

" We may be in a cold room! "

" In a building like this, it would have been a long time since air conditioning should have been stopped! "

Groping the wall, Caruma walked along the wall until his fingers touched a switch. Immediately praying to god that electricity would always be present, she pressed it, and immediately began to cry out with joy, while the room lit up.

However, in barely a second, her smile disappeared, while her gaze showed only astonishment and disgust, like that of Wendy's. As for walking towards the center of the room, Seryu inspected the room before asking.

" No, but what is this joke? What has happened here? "

Human corpses. Per hundred. Lying on tables or hanging on hooks, all had their limbs and heads cut off, while only their abdomens were suspended, like cattle at the slaughterhouse.

" That … ? That … ? " Wendy wondered, having the impression of seeing what she had experienced in Aria's manor! " What is all this? "

Silent, Caruma then advanced towards a barrel filled with decapitated heads. Despite the disgust that this scene could offer, she ended up grabbing one of her, before feeling a tear trickle down her cheek.

" Yoku! Sazuko! Amiry! "

Caruma knew it now. All the poor who had disappeared in recent months have not left the capital to find a better life elsewhere. They were all killed here.

Understanding this, the girl eventually fell on her knees to the ground, and began to sob the death of several people she had known for years.

" Caruma…! " Said Wendy, taking a step towards her.

Suddenly overtaking her, Seryu passed her before standing in front of Caruma. Grabbing her arms, she forced the latter to get up, before telling him:

" We don't have time to cry, Caruma! We must help others! "

" The… The others? "

" Yes ! There may be survivors, locked up somewhere, in this warehouse! You have to find them at all costs! "

Grinding his teeth then, Caruma shook his head to say "no", before affirming.

" I don't want to go any further! I can't continue! I ... I don't want to see the corpses of my other friends! "

Immediately, Seryu's two hands pressed against his cheeks, and forced his gaze to move towards Seryu.

" What is this story of "I can no longer continue"? Are you a fighter, yes or no? You survived our assault on this fortress and you even had the nerve to help me! You came to see us to ask us for help, at your own risk, and then help us fight Kalgon! You have been committing many thefts for years while risking ending up in prison, making the army your worst enemy! And there, you want to give up? Caruma, don't be ridiculous! If some of your friends are alive, you must help us find them! "

Continuing to sob, Caruma ends up nodding. But hardly Seryu had time to release her when a voice said.

" Unhappily, a purge was carried out this morning! Too bad for you, but you're late! "

The three girls immediately turned to a figure advancing towards them, accompanied by a good number of bodyguards and other soldiers, armed to the teeth. Continuing to advance, he easily revealed his identity, which had no other result than to surprise the three girls.

" You? "

" Seryu and Wendy des Jaegers, it's been a long time! " Sneered the newcomer! " And the third has a familiar face! Ah yes, surely one of those poor little people without a penny that I was kind enough to feed! Ha ha, the good joke! "

" Dodoria (chapter 32)! " Roared Wendy.

" Yes, it's me! " Sneered the nobleman! " The good "Samaritan", always ready to spend his money to give food to the poor! Or, at least, to coax them and bring them here! "

" It's… it's a joke, isn't it? " Asked Seryu, showing a silly smile on his face! " Mr Dodoria! If I asked you for help, it is only to feed the poor! So why ? "

" In fact, it is very simple ! " Said the nobleman, keeping his smile! " You see, we nobles are disgusted by a race of humans: the poor! We, the rich, represent the perfect man, while all that vermin that lives in the gruesome streets of life only represents the inferior race! The set of humans who shouldn't even exist! Therefore, some of the great nobles are ready to do anything to live in a city where this vermin is exterminated! You see what I mean ? "

Seeing the three girls kept silent, he exploded with laughter.

" Are you stupid or what? It's easy to understand ! The great nobles of the city offer me a lot of money to kill all these people! And to make them come so far, I only have to make them swallow small quantities of drugs, put in their food, which hypnotizes them little by little! When they enter here, none of them suspect that they are entering my slaughterhouse! "

" But why here? " Asked Wendy! " Why store all these bodies here? Killing them outside the capital would be more discreet, right? "

" Yes, maybe ! But you know, I hate one thing: spending my money on the poor! There was no question that I would buy food for them! "

" What? " Wondered Seryu! " And all this meat in your pots, where did it come from? "

Eyes wide, she looked around, to see the corpses surrounding her.

" The meat… it was the corpses of these people? "

Hearing this, Caruma immediately clapped his hands in front of his mouth, before freezing in horror. Seeing his gesture, Dodoria asked him.

" What's the problem ? Until proven otherwise, you seemed to enjoy yourself every time you were given a meal! At least, it proved that you loved your friends very much ... to the point of devouring them! "

Trembling with dread, Caruma stuttered.

" I have ... I ate ... my friends? "

" Yes ! That's quite right ! "

Remembering her reaction when she tasted one of the dishes, Wendy could only clench her fist, realizing that he was telling the truth. Human meat was the reason she spit out her bowl. What's more, the disappearances started right after Seryu asked her for help, which made it all work together.

"**This man ... he's a monster!**" "

" See at least the bright side of it! Thanks to their "sacrifice", all these people were able to at least bring you a moment of comfort by filling your stomachs! Their pitiful life will at least have had a minimum of meaning! "

Passing from terror to anger, Caruma's face was transformed by rage. Taking her two daggers, she sprinted towards Dododria with only the desire to kill him.

" You will pay it! I'm going to kill you! "

" Ridicule! " Said Dodoria, snapping her fingers.

Immediately, two men took a step forward before pointing Caruma with their guns. Blinded by anger, the latter saw them only the moment they fired.

" Hein? "

" Caruma! " Cried Wendy.

Hitting their targets, the bullets sank into a body. However, instead of touching the flesh. They only ricocheted against metal.

Backing away in fear, Caruma caught sight of Seryu right in front of her, arms crossed, using them as shields to protect themselves from the bullets.

" Seryu? "

Gritting her teeth to the point of cracking them, Seryu could only remember the few bowls of food that Dodoria had offered her and that she had eaten with the greatest pleasure. Unintentionally, she herself had eaten human meat. And that, she would never have been able to forgive Dodoria. Truth be told, she was furious with him because of his betrayal. Yet what came out of his mouth was the following sentence.

" The one who touches Caruma, I massacre him! "

" Haha! And what do you think you are doing against us? You may be part of the Jaegers, the fact remains that you lost your teigu while your girlfriend does not even have one! You will not make the weight in front of my men! "

" To have or not a teigu makes no difference! "

Everyone looked at Wendy who walked over to Dodoria, while her hair turned pink.

" The feelings, the emotions, the will, the courage, the friends ... this is what really wins a fight! "

Immediately, a terrible gale was felt in all the room, swinging the hooks and back the men of Dodoria.

" Justice or not justice, I will make you pay for your crimes! Are you ready, Seryu? "

Then taking out two guns, the latter said.

" That's when you want ! "


	46. A forgotten past ?

**Chapter 45**

Hearing cries of pain, as streams of blood flowed here and there, Dodoria could only draw back in terror, while her men fell like flies.

Wanting to aim at the girls in front of them, they finally felt their feet leave the ground because of Wendy's attacks. Soaring, they were helpless in the face of Seryu's fire, who had no hesitation in shooting them.

In just a few minutes, all the guards were massacred by the two girls, to the point that only Dodoria was still standing.

Frightened by this, the man immediately turned to flee. But hardly did he make this gesture, that the end of a dagger perforated his shoulder. Screaming in pain, he stared at Caruma in horror while the girl was now right in front of him.

" You killed my friends! And you fed others with their flesh! she spat! Know that I could never forgive you! "

Then falling backwards, while holding his injured shoulder, the man began to crawl backwards on the ground.

" Don't come near me, vermin! "

However, he was forced to stop when his back encountered an obstacle. Looking behind him, he groaned in fear when he saw Wendy and Seryu a few inches from him.

" We give you the choice! " Asserted Seryu, with his weapons pointed at him! " Caruma pierces your chest or I shoot you in the head! "

Trembling then, the man tried to find a way out. However, nothing could save him. All of his men were now on the ground. And when his gaze fell on Wendy, he saw the latter lower her eyes, showing that she was not going to intervene. He had done too much wrong for her to do something for him. And then, when she had shown pity for Kalgon, it almost killed her.

From now on, she knew that this type of person would never show the slightest sign of regret for his actions.

" Pl… Please! Wait, I will give you money! A lot of money ! Let me leave this city and you will never see me again! I promise! "

As the only answer, Seryu began to target him more carefully to shoot a bullet in the brain. Noticing that she was going to shoot, the man immediately exclaimed.

" Hold on ! If you spare me, I'll tell you everything I know! "

" Hein? What are you talking about ? "

" I know who killed your father! " Said the man.

Immediately, the time was frozen in the room. Having completely forgotten who was standing at his feet, Seryu had lowered his weapon without realizing it, before asking him.

" My father ? Do you know who killed him? "

Seeing that he had just managed to get his attention, Dodoria said.

" Yes, it's the truth! Let me go and I'll tell you everything! "

" Don't listen, Seryu! " Roared Caruma! " He's trying to manipulate you! "

" No, I assure you that I will tell you the truth! "

But immediately Seryu's gun touched her forehead as she ordered.

" Speak! Who is the guy who killed my father? "

" It's Ogre! " Cried Dodoria! " Captain Ogre! "

New silence in the room. So, when she wanted to tell Seryu not to listen to this man's words, Wendy decided to let him do it, not knowing at all if he was telling the truth or not.

" The captain ... Ogre? "

" Yes ! To explain everything to you, Ogre worked for me before he got killed! I sometimes had problems to solve and I called on him to protect me, in exchange for money! However, I was afraid that he would betray me at some point! So sometimes I brought him over to my house and gave him alcohol, with drugs inside! Once he was really drunk, I just had to ask him questions about his little dishonest business, so I could blackmail him, just in case! And one evening, when I wanted to know more about his past, he told me everything about what he had done! "

Listening to him with the greatest attention, Seryu ordered him.

" Faster ! Why did he kill my father? "

" I don't know the whole story! But as far as I know, the two of them had joined the army together! At the time, Ogre was a soldier with a larger build than your father, better mastery of arms and even better reflexes! In short, he surpassed it during a fight! Nevertheless, your father had something that Ogre did not have: knowledge of justice! Your father may not have been the strongest soldier there was, however he already had a strong sense of what was right and wrong and hated oppression! Compared to Ogre, he easily sympathized with his comrades and was honest with anyone! And it was thanks to this that he was promoted to captain while Ogre found himself with the position of vice-captain! And that, he could never bear ! "

" And that's why he killed him? "

" Yes ! "

" Seryu, he can lie on the subject! " Affirmed Caruma! " He may very well have invented the whole story! "

" No, I'm not lying! In all, there were five of them who killed your father! I don't know the names of the other four, though! "

" So you have no use for me! " Seryu understood, starting to squeeze the trigger.

" No ... I ... yes, I know! Ogre gave one of them a nickname! He used to talk to me about a guy he called '' tadpole ''! He too was part of the plan! "

"Tadpole?" Wendy wondered, as the nickname told her something. "

" What makes me think you are telling the truth? " Wanted to know Seryu.

" He had told me something else! A lot of stuff about you! In truth, he didn't love you! Or rather, you constantly disappointed him! "

" How did I disappoint him? "

" When he took you under his wing, he thought of making you a person who could replace him later! Someone who could back up their business! In short, help the nobles for dark business and get their feet greased! However, over time, he quickly understood that this would be impossible because of your obsession with what you call "justice"! You don't really make the difference between good and bad! But Ogre knew that nobody could ever buy you with money and that it would end up sinking their business! That's why he ended up wanting to keep you with him! Finally, to be able to get rid of you, he thought he had found a good way: to give you a teigu! "

" Koro? " Wondered Seryu.

" Indeed ! Before you, this teigu had killed a good ten soldiers who wanted to possess it, without any success! Ogre had even tried, and it ended with the loss of his eye! In order to kill you, he advised you to have Koro so that the latter kills you! However, he would never have thought that this indomitable teigu would have ended up being cuddled in your arms! This teigu is known to follow a person with a powerful desire! An incomparable desire to achieve something! In the end, unwittingly, your desire to uphold justice saved your life! "

Hearing all of this, Seryu began to tremble, while Caruma and Wendy could see her start to sob. In the end, Seryu began to understand that everything Wendy had told him was true.

" The one who killed my father, was he not a revolutionary? Was he a member of the military? But then ... But then ... who is the villain of the empire? "

Then turning to Wendy, Seryu wanted to know.

" Wendy…! What ... Who is the good ? "

" Seryu, I always told you! Night Raid kills everyone who commits murder, while the Empire encourages them to do bad things! Knowing who the evil is is very simple! "

" I don't care about all that! " Suddenly affirmed Caruma, approaching Dodoria! " This guy doesn't deserve to live! He must die! "

" No ! " Wendy stopped him, advancing in turn towards Dodoria! " He knows too much to let him die! "

" What? "

Squatting down in front of Dodoria, Wendy questioned her.

" You say you know a lot about Ogre's past? Is it the same for its customers? Do you know in detail each of his dishonest actions? "

" Yes ! I wrote down each of the names he gave me and why he helped them! I have dozens of names and evidence! "

" In this case, if you want to avoid death, you will tell us everything! " Assured him Wendy! " And then we will take care of all this little world! "

" Disagree ! " Roared Caruma! " This guy, I refuse to leave him alive! "

" Caruma! It is not only this rot that is at fault in this case! Don't worry ! I would make sure he also gives the names of the nobles who paid him to commit all these crimes! Not a single one will escape us! They will all end up in prison, I guarantee you! "

Hearing this, the young woman turned her head to the side, while clenching her teeth, showing that she was having trouble keeping her rage. However, in the end, she said.

" Yeah, you're right! If I kill him right away, all these noble rot will hire other people to continue exterminating us! I lost a lot of friends, but there is no question of losing the rest! "

Finding that she understood her words, Wendy then turned to Seryu, to see her motionless, her gaze lost.

" Seryu, I ...! "

" How many … ? " Wanted to know Seryu! " How many people have I killed thinking of avenging my father? "

Falling to her knees, she pressed her hands to her eyes as she burst into sobs.

" I betrayed my father! I am a monster ! "

However, she ends up being silent, while feeling Wendy's arms wrapped around her shoulders.

" You are not a monster! Just a lost child who has been constantly manipulated by real monsters! Seryu, now that you've opened your eyes, it's time for you to change! I would like you to help me! May you help me change the empire! With the names this guy is going to give us, we will arrest enough people to make a difference and it will only be the start! Give up the idea of wanting to track Night Raid and help me! "

Pulling back a little from Seryu, she ends up reaching out to him, before asking him.

" Seryu, will you help me, even if I am your enemy? "

Then staring at her, Seryu tried to stop crying, while she said.

" You ... You ... You are not my enemy! You never have been! In the end, it was me who was blind all this time! Wendy,… I'm sorry! Sorry for not believing you! "

" It's forgotten ! " Assured him the child! We will continue to work as Jaegers! " We will destroy the evil from within and show Wave and others who are the disbelievers! And thanks to this, Night Raid will be able to conquer! "

Staying away from the two girls, Caruma simply stared at Seryu, and saw her looking at Wendy with great interest. Seeing this, Caruma felt a little scared. Yes, she was afraid that Seryu was only interested in the child who was allowing him to leave the darkness around him.

* * *

Half an hour later, after handing over Dodoria to the authorities, Caruma saw Wendy and Seryu discuss amongst themselves about their procedure. Seeing them do it, she realized that it was too much. That she had no place at their side.

Since Wendy had returned, Seryu seemed to have eyes only for her. It had to be said that Wendy was strong and kind, while Caruma was only a poor man with no power that could make her interesting. Seryu had no reason to care about her. As a result, forcing herself to smile, she cried out.

" Thanks to you, we will be able to live again without the fear of being killed! Again, thank you! I will therefore announce the news to others! Therefore, see you next time! "

However, barely having time to turn around, she finally felt Seryu grab her arm, while retorting.

" Oh there! Not so fast! Caruma, since when haven't you eaten a real meal? And since when have you not had a real bath? "

" Hein? What do you mean ? "

" Come with me ! With what you've just learned, I think you need something to get your mind off it! Come to the palace! "

" What? At the Palace ? Me ? But are you crazy? Have you seen my head and my clothes? I feel poverty for miles! "

" You are an ally of the Jaegers and that will be enough to get you back! " Seryu assured him, pulling her to force her to follow her.

However, stopping immediately, she saw Wendy stay in her place.

" Are you coming, Wendy? "

" I have a race to do! " Taught him the child! I will come back later!

Having not forgotten his recent departure, Seryu remained skeptical.

" Will you really come back? "

" Yes ! " She assured! " And I would stay with the Jaegers until I became general! I swear to you ! "

Seeing only sincerity in his eyes, Seryu nodded, before running with Caruma. And once the duo left, Wendy turned in another direction to go to the barracks of the imperial army. For her, it was time to visit the `` tadpole '' of which Dodoria spoke.

" Vice- Captain Teru! " She murmured.

* * *

Having finished filling out several forms, Vice Captain Teru was filling up a glass of whiskey which he then drank in one go.

" Ha ha! I don't know who the idiot was who said that alcohol was evil but, in any case, he never left something as exquisite as that! "

Getting ready to pour himself another drink, he suddenly jumped in fear, seeing the silhouette of Wendy pass by the window. Shouting in fear, he tilted his chair to the side, falling to the ground.

" Vice captain! " Said Wendy, approaching her desk.

" No, but what is this habit that you, young people, of going through the window? " Roared the man, standing up! " What are doors used for? "

Finally sitting down again, he asked.

" Good, what is your visit for? Did you manage to reintegrate the army? "

" Yes ! "

" Well, good news! Come on, let's celebrate with a drink! "

" I did not come to talk to you about this and even less to drink! I came to talk about Seryu's father! "

Preparing to refill his glass, Teru stopped before dropping the liquid all around his glass.

" The ... the …. Who ? "

" I know everything! Someone just told us that Ogre had killed this man to take his place as captain! Is it true ? "

" Well ..., on the part of this bastard, that does not surprise me! But what do I have to do with this? I was not even aware of that! "

'' " Tadpole '', does that mean anything to you? It's the nickname that Ogre gave you, isn't it? You revealed it to me the other day! Well, it seems, during the murder of Seryu's father, Ogre had nicknamed one of his accomplices as well! "

" I ... I ... I have nothing to do with it! Ogre must have called another guy that way to insult him! It was not uncommon when he hated someone! "

" Don't make me laugh! When you think about it, everything fits! At the time, Ogre was vice-captain and you, his right arm, right? Basically, if Ogre became captain, you were sure to be promoted to vice-captain! Am I not right? "

Seeing that he looked away, Wendy insisted.

" Confess! You helped Ogre kill Seryu's father for a higher job, didn't you? "

" I ... I didn't kill anyone! " Retorted Teru! " Not even my target! "

" Your target? "

" Yes ! The proof, Seryu is still alive! "

" Seryu? What are you talking about ? "

Keeping silent, Teru ends up putting his head in his hands before sighing.

" Oh, and then damn! Do you remember when I told you about the former captain who was killed, he and his family because of sticking his nose all over the place in shady cases involving nobles? "

" Yes and so ? "

" This man was Seryu's father! "

" What? But she told me that ...! "

" He died on the battlefield? It is not true! He did not even participate in any war! He died just two weeks after being promoted! He had just left military school! "

" But why did Seryu tell me this? "

" Because she really believes it! " Affirmed the man, then opening a drawer of his desk.

Taking out a device similar to a camera, he confessed.

" It's Memorix, my teigu! "

" Memorix? "

" Yes ! If I take the picture of a person's face with this camera, it will show various films showing the memories of that person! With it, I can see anyone's memories and even modify them! "

" So you … ? "

" Yes ! There were five of us in all! With Ogre, each of us had to kill a family member of Captain Netomeru, Seryu's father! I was in charge of killing the latter! But, I couldn't! Of course, I would have done anything to have a high position, but killing a five-year-old girl was impossible for me! Instead, I knocked him out and persuaded Ogre to spare him! In the end, he devised a twisted plan: dishonor the memory of Captain Netomeru by transforming Seryu into a real monster devoid of human feelings! And I changed her memory so that she forgot everything about this evening! As a result, she no longer even remembers her mother's face or the existence of her brother and sister! "

Listening to her, Wendy nods, before leaving the office.

" That's all I wanted to know! "

" Wait, are you ... are you going to tell someone this? "

Stopping before thinking, Wendy ends up saying.

" No ! Compared to Ogre, you didn't kill anyone and, moreover, you helped me the other day! From now on we are quits! However,…! "

Turning around to glare at Teru, she said.

" You should be ashamed of what you tried to do! "

" Ashamed of what? To do like everyone else? To get out of this quagmire that represents the empire, in one way or another? Up in the hierarchy is the only way out! The proof, your old friend there, uh ... Bols, he was like me, right? He killed people, right? "

Hardening her gaze more, Wendy suddenly jumped on Teru's desk and grabbed the latter by his collar.

" Never compare yourself to Bols! Yes, he killed people, but for the sole purpose of protecting his family! You, you had tried to kill someone for a vulgar position of vice-captain! Your reasons are not worth at all! "

" A murder remains murder! And compared to him, my hands are always clean! "

" You may not have killed people directly but, by becoming an accomplice of Ogre, you are responsible for the execution of I don't know how many innocent people! Your hands may not be covered with blood, but your soul has long been corrupted! Shame on you ! "

Having said what she had on her conscience, Wendy ends up leaving for good, leaving Teru, dumbfounded.

Finally, suddenly entering the office, a man said.

" She's right, you know? "

" Furrick! " Whispered Teru, starting to pretend to have a new glass! " What are you doing here ? "

" I have known your story for years! " Assured the lieutenant! " And I've always thought like this little girl! Compared to us, she has guts and she is right! We must finally move to change the empire! Even if we follow the fashion of accepting bribes to survive one more day, we will end up being executed, one way or another! "

" Clearance from my office! " Teru ordered him.

Looking at him, Furrick finally whistled with discontent, before leaving. Nevertheless, he added.

" The revolutionary army is becoming more and more important! I shouldn't say that, but there are days when I want to leave everything to join her and give real meaning to my life! I don't want to live like a rot! "

Then hearing him close the door behind him, Teru tried to fill his glass with alcohol. Yes, alcohol was the only way for him to forget everything. Forget all the horrible things he had done. Forget the pleading look of all the innocent people Ogre sent to prison who begged him to save them.

However, this time he was unable to drink more. It was as if his brain refused to make him forget this conversation and paralyzed his hand. In the end, uttering a cry of rage, he swung his bottle and exploded it against a wall.

* * *

Breathing deeply, Wendy remained standing in front of the common room of the palace. Considering what time it was, she was certain that the other Jaegers were inside the latter. However, she did not know how they would react when she saw her. Certainly, Wave had retained a smile, but perhaps it was only addressed to him because he thought she was still in bad shape. If it is, each of them hated her because of her resignation.

This made it very difficult for the child to stand in front of the door and push it.

"**Come on Wendy! You did well against Esdeath, without faltering! You can do it !** "

Expiring thus one last time, the child gathered his courage and ended up opening the door. However, as soon as the heads turned to her, she felt helpless again. In the play, Seryu, as well as Caruma, was present. The latter, now having new clothes, was unrecognizable after having long enjoyed a stay in a real bathroom, while she wore new clothes much more chic than the old ones.

But, of course, he also had Wave, Kurome and Run. The absence of Esdeath was a little comfort for the child, however facing the three Jaegers made her uncomfortable.

" Uh ... I ... Hello! "

" WEEEEENNNNNNNNDDDDDDYYYYY! "

Leaving her chair, Wave had suddenly jumped towards her, reaching out.

" In my arms ! "

Faster than him, Seryu positioned himself in front of Wendy and grabbed Wave's skull to prevent him from going any further.

" Don't touch her with your disgusting hands! "

" Let me hug her! "

Standing up in turn, Kurome quickly found himself in front of Wendy and stared at the latter.

" Uh ... Kurome, I ...! "

She was suddenly silent, while the other girl had put a cake in her mouth.

" Eat, it seems that you haven't enjoyed a real meal for a few days! You have to take care of yourself, Wendy! "

Amazed by these words, Wendy didn't know what to say. Then, feeling a hand on his shoulder, she saw Run, right in front, smiling at her.

" Whatever the reasons that prompted you to leave! Welcome back, Wendy! "

" Welcome back, Wendy! " Cried the other three Jaegers.

At that moment, Wendy had mobilized all her will to show only surprise. However, in two short seconds, his vision became blurred as tears appeared before his eyes. Then lowering her head, she whispered.

" Thank you so much ! I ... I ...! "

Looking up, she put her arm in front of his eyes while assuring.

" I promise you never to give up! This time, I will achieve my goals until the end! "

" Well ! " Said Run, continuing to smile at him! Nevertheless, each of us had worried about you, during our absence! " As a result, we agreed to assign you a small penalty! "

" Hein? "

A jar was suddenly opened. Approaching her, Kurome drew a food from inside the container, before telling Wendy.

" Open your mouth! "

It didn't take long for the child to recognize what was on her fingers: a dried plum.

" No ! Don't come near me! "

Trying to back away, she bumped against Wave, who pretended to grab her.

" It's your punishment Wendy! We are not going to leave you in peace until the jar is empty! "

" No, I don't want it ! I hate that ! "

" Don't make the child, see! Do '' AH ''! "

Then fleeing, Wendy started to run in all the room followed by Kurome and Wave. Even Run took part in the game and blocked Wendy's path here and there to prevent him from fleeing. Seeing this, and hearing them laugh while chasing Wendy, Caruma noticed.

" It's quite lively here! He puts a lot of heart into making her suffer! "

" Each of them was worried about her! " Assured him Seryu! " As soon as they learned that Wendy had left, they stayed longer on patrols in an attempt to find her! And, when she was injured, they took over for one of them, always at her bedside! Wendy is the one who was always there to heal our little daily wounds; to make us eat with Bowls and to warm our hearts with his radiant smile! In fact, I think she has become the group's little mascot! "

" No no ! " Said Wendy, struggling, while she was finally caught.

Then engulfing a plum in his mouth, Kurome saw it immediately deform, while the acidity and bitterness of the fruit had their effect.

" If Wendy were in real danger, each of them would immediately fly to the rescue to protect her! Be certain! "

Then, suddenly stretching, Seryu ends up taking leave.

" You go away ? "

" I will be back ! "

Despite being caught by the other Jaegers, Wendy could see her go, with a face showing no joy.

* * *

Cuddling a cushion against her, Seryu sighed in sadness, while wondering.

" What should I do now? "

Grinding in the dark, she suddenly began to hum a little nursery rhyme, which had often had the merit of making her forget her worries. Singing her for several minutes, she ends up being interrupted.

" It's beautiful what you sing! "

Jumping Seryu turned to see Wendy behind her.

" What do you want ? "

" Nothing ! Just find out if everything is fine! "

" Yeah! I believe … ! Actually no ! I don't know how long it will take me to digest such news as well as all the actions I should do to be forgiven! Whatever it will be impossible! Now I really understand why people hate me! "

Sighing, Wendy finally says.

" I shouldn't tell you that Seryu but ... you have to forget everything you did! The past belongs to the past! Now focus on the future! "

" But how ? How do you want me to forget all this? The path I chose made me stronger and yet this force I paid for by helping the forces of evil! I could never give up on this part of my life! I don't even know if I should be disgusted with it or be proud of it! I no longer know where I am, or even who I am now! "

" This is perfectly normal ! To date, you have never questioned one of your acts! You have never felt the least remorse over your actions! It is only today that you finally open your eyes! From now on, you take your mistakes into account and you are afraid of reproducing them! It shows that you are maturing! If you start to feel regret for your actions, it is because your human feelings have not left you all! Everyone might think that your heart is as empty as the space around us, but it can be seen that this is not the case! So why don't you at least try to end it? To realize your dream and set up real justice in this world? "

" This would be useless! From now on, nobody will want me! No one will ever want to accept me! Everyone rejects those they consider monsters, and from now on, I am one too! "

" It's wrong ! I have known lots of people who have no heart! But you don't have one! I know that if you saw someone in need, you would hasten to help them! You've made a lot of mistakes, Seryu, but your soul is not black like coal! From now on, you can now purify it until it turns white as before! "

" You speak ! I am unable to change anything! "

" Everyone can change, Seryu! " She assured! " And it's the same for you! And don't worry! You are not alone! I will be with you ! And then there is also him who loves you! "

" Hein? Who is that ? "

Hurrying out of the room, Wendy returns immediately, holding something in her arms. Seeing a silhouette gesturing his little arms towards her, Seryu froze for a few moments, before leaping towards Wendy.

" Koro! "

Grabbing the teigu, she hugged it, to the point of suffocating her.

" Finally ! You are finally back! "

Then looking at Wendy, she questioned him.

" How did you do ? "

" I used my magic, of course! In the end, the regeneration fluid had already done a lot of the work! It only needed a little helping hand to heal its nucleus! "

" Wendy, I ...! "

" It's nothing, Seryu! I did it because I am your friend! "

Not knowing what to say in front of her radiant smile, Seryu ends up hearing in the doorway.

" Seryu, I'm going! "

Having watched the scene, Caruma was now present and immediately felt too much. However, now that she was there, she refused to leave without saying anything.

" You are leaving already ? "

" Yes ! However, know that this day made me think! From now on, I want to come with you! Participate in your patrols and help you! "

" But Caruma, you ...! "

" I have enough! " Cried Caruma! " I can't take this life anymore! Now I'm going to fight! What I want more than anything is to be free! Let me fight the evil with you, please! "

Seeing her almost begging them, Seryu nodded, before insuring.

" Of course ! After all, you too, I love you! "

Hearing this, Caruma's cheeks began to blush. Unable to hold back any longer, the girl suddenly jumped towards Seryu. Then, in an instant, the girl's eyes widened as Caruma's face moved closer to hers. Blushing, Wendy saw Caruma crush her lips against Seryu's.

Then, moving away quickly, the young woman left the room before running to leave the palace.

Frozen, while Koro groaned in discontent, Seryu began to stutter.

" But that … ? But that … ? But that … ? "

" It seems that, Caruma… loves you too! murmured Wendy, her face still red. "


	47. A month before dying ?

Chapter 46

Staring at Natsu, Happy remained motionless, standing on a chair. It had been a long time since he had stopped sobbing. Yet his gaze, showing only fear, towards his friend. It had already been two days since his friend had been taken to another base of the revolutionary army to be treated there. But, since then, he hadn't opened his eyes once, and was in a deep sleep.

Being also in the room, some of the members of Night Raid were also present, as was a doctor. Looking at a sheet of results, the doctor said.

" Its condition has become stable! Normally, he should be able to recover! "

" It's awesome ! " Cried Tatsumi immediately, whose body was covered with numerous bandages! " I was really afraid that his injuries would be fatal! "

" They are! " Retorted the doctor.

" Hum? What do you mean ? " Wanted to know Leone.

Rummaging on a table, the doctor ends up drawing a drawing of a heart.

" This is the heart of your friend and ...! " He began, while pointing a black point on the organ! " … Here's what worries me! "

" What is that ? A hole ? "

" It's a piece of iron! Surely from the sword that injured him! It seems that the tip hit a bone and that this piece broke before rushing straight towards the boy's heart! He is now half buried in the wall of his heart! "

" In this case, what are you waiting for to remove it? " Wanted to know Happy.

" It's impossible ! The shine is lodged right in a set of blood vessels! If we remove it, it will create an internal bleeding that cannot be repaired! "

" And if you leave it? "

" Well, as you know, the heart is an organ that is always in motion! We can't see it like that but, with each beat that our heart makes, the radiance moves so as to sink more into the organ! "

" How long ? " Then wanted to know Najenda! " How long does he have before he dies? "

" Well… at most a month! "

Hearing this, Happy ends up falling on her knees on the chair before sobbing.

" No that's not true ! "

" Sorry! " Said the doctor, before leaving the room.

As soon as he was gone, Akame wanted to know.

" What are we going to do now? "

" We stop everything! " Suddenly decided Najenda.

" What? " Said the whole room.

" We had the opportunity to kill Esdeath and yet she succeeded! Succeeded in showing that she was invincible! Natsu was our best hope! He had the power to fight that of Esdeath! Results? Susanoo is dead and Natsu was hurt to death! From the start, I only believe in a chimera! Now, let's focus on finding the man who sent Natsu and Gajeel here! If Natsu really only has a month to live, I would at least make sure he can return to Fairy Tail! "

Pretending to leave, she stopped when she heard Tatsumi cry out.

" I didn't know you were so cowardly! "

Turning around immediately, Najenda could see him, standing, staring at her, while declaring.

" So what ? Because we were defeated, should we drop everything? There is no question ! It would be too easy! People are counting on us! The oppressed count on us! The people are counting on us! To give up is to betray their hope and to betray the sacrifice of all our friends! There is no question that the deaths of Spear and Susanoo are useless! Want to give up? Very well, I continue! "

" Tatsumi, you ...! "

" Me too, I continue! " Suddenly said Akame! " We have come too far to give up now! "

" Esdeath is still too strong for us? " Wanted to know Leone! " In this case, we will only have to train to the point of becoming supermen! "

" Boss, I always promised to support each of your actions! asserted Lubbock ! However, this time, I refuse to turn to cowardice! I want to keep fighting too! "

Seeing them gang up on her, Najenda then heard.

" You really believe ... that I'm going to leave ... without saying my word? "

Opening his eyes, Natsu straightened up with great pain before removing the blanket from his chest. So he showed his naked torso to everyone, as well as his scar in the shape of a large cross that covered his entire chest.

" Natsu! "

" If I leave this world and let it sink into chaos, I could never forgive myself! I have a month left to live? Very well, in this case, I will defeat the two enemy generals during the first two weeks! Then I would take care of the Prime Minister the following week, and finally, during the last week, I would make sure I could go back to Fairy Tail! This is how we are going to do it! "

" Natsu, you don't have to! " Affirmed Najenda! " We have already counted too much on you and Gajeel and here is what led you! It's not even your fight! You have nothing to gain! "

Suddenly advancing on her, Natsu finally put his hand on his shoulder, before smiling at him.

" You don't have to worry! Help my friends is the reason I am fighting! I would never let you guys down! "

Then, leaving the others in the room, he finally leaves, while affirming.

" Ah, I really have to find Gajeel! I have to train thoroughly! "

However, seeing him do so, Tatsumi could only clench his fist, knowing full well that Natsu was forcing himself to smile.

* * *

Smashing his fist against a wall, Natsu made a loud crash as he roared.

" Damn it, but what did I make? "

His face filled with rage, he could only relive the last moments of his fight, when he was about to win against Esdeath.

" I was there ! I was about to have it! And… and…! Damn it, but what a draw! "

" Natsu! " Said Happy, while he was right behind him! " I may not have been there, but I know you did your best! "

" I ignored his advice! " Retorted Natsu! " Susanoo warned me to be careful! And yet, when I saw Esdeath on the verge of losing, I completely lowered my guard! I no longer paid attention and she managed to turn the battle to her advantage! "

Hitting the wall again, he ends up asking.

" Susanoo… he's dead, right? "

" Yes ! " Said Happy, looking down! " From what I know, he sacrificed himself to allow you to flee! "

Hearing this heightened the mage's further frustration, while he had been certain, for a while, that he could defeat Esdeath.

" You speak ! " He roars! " Chelsea was right! I am ... I am weak! Susanoo died because of this! And, where's Wendy? "

" Uh ... for now, we still have no news from her! "

" Damn it ! " Roared Natsu! " Susanoo is dead! Wendy is still missing! And as for my heart…! I really missed everything this time! "

Hearing him then, the base doctor cried out.

" Mister! Your wounds have just closed! So please stay in your room to rest! "

" I don't have time to sleep! " Retorted Natsu, pretending to leave! " I have to train! "

" Out of question, you are hurt! It is even a miracle to know you are alive, even if this is fleeting! You and your friends survived a fight against Esdeath and, luckily, you just lost a teigu during this battle! "

Suddenly grabbing him by the collar, Natsu questioned him.

" Did you say we lost a simple teigu? How dare you treat Susanoo like this? It was not an object but a friend! Treat it again like this and I swear that ...! "

A punch smashed his jaws, knocking him against a wall. Getting up immediately, he saw Tatsumi in front of him, while the boy had just hit him.

" Hey, what's wrong with you? "

In response, Tatsumi pulled out Incursio and activated his armor. Once done, he pretended to hit Natsu again, who dodged his charge just in time.

" You are looking for a fight, is that it? No problem ! I will annihilate you! I just wanted to hit someone! "

" It fits me perfectly! " Assured Tatsumi! " Natsu, I challenge you to a duel! "

* * *

" Are you going to stay like this for a long time? "

Simply sitting on a rock, just in front of the medical base of the revolutionary army, Gajeel looked up to see Lily advancing towards him.

" What do you want from me, Lily? "

" You have been sitting stupidly on this rock for two days! Are you finally going to tell me what's going on with you? "

Suddenly running his hand over his neck wound that had just healed, the mage confessed.

" I just wonder if we really do something here! "

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

" Spear is dead because we couldn't save her in time! I was useless during our fight against Run! Esdeath broke everyone, even Natsu! And we lost Susanoo because he sacrificed himself to save us all! Honestly, I wonder what we have been used for so far! "

Suddenly growing in size, Lily assumed her warrior form and punched her in the face. Surprised by this, Gajeel fell back, his nose bloody.

" Ah, dirty tomcat! "

" Is it good, did you get the ideas back in place? " Asked Lily! " What is this sudden pessimism? How long has the Gajeel I know started to black out? Make me laugh ! You say you've been useless so far? Poor idiot ! If you hadn't been there, who could have got Mine and Scheele back in time when they were attacked? Who would have saved Bulat from Liver poison, eh? Who would have allowed Spear to fight with us? "

" Tsss! So what ? Scheele is still in a coma! Bulat lost his leg! And Spear… I don't even prefer to continue! "

" Grrr! " Said Lily! " Yes, Spear may be dead! But she died as she wanted! She died fighting against the real evil of the empire! Besides, isn't it better to have a person in a coma and a one-legged man rather than two other dead? Scheele can always wake up and it is not one less leg that will prevent Bulat from fighting again with us! "

Sighing simply, Gajeel ends up dropping on his back, while asserting.

" Just forget me and just let me sleep to forget! "

" Gajeel! I don't know why, but I know perfectly well that you've been black since Spear's death! It's not just a story of enjoying it or not! For some reason that I do not know, I have the impression that you believe you are responsible for his death! Why ? "

" Because this idiot wanted to impress me! " Roared the mage! " Because she wanted to show me that she was strong! Because she wanted me to congratulate her! That's why she always ran headlong towards the enemy and ended up dying! "

" It's nothing to blame! It was just the way Spear had shown his gratitude to you and Night Raid! You ...! "

" I told you to leave me alone! " Gajeel reminded him, pretending to fall asleep! " Get out! "

However, while Lily finally decided to drop, a shadow covered Gadjeel's face. Opening his eyes, the mage saw Chelsea standing behind him, watching him.

" What do you want, dwarf? "

" Nothing ! " Said Chelsea, seeming to ignore insulting him! " Just watch you! "

" In this case, go watch someone else! he ordered! No, but did you spread the word to annoy me or what? "

" Gajeel, since Spear's death, you have put too much pressure on your shoulders! " Said Chelsea! " Okay, two of us are dead, but starting to mop up won't change anything! "

Listening to him, Gajeel ends up sighing, before staring at the sky.

" It's not only that! It's just that our opponents remind me a little of the man I was! The Gajeel who only thought of hurting people! The Gajeel who laughed as soon as he had hurt someone! The Gajeel which looked more like a beast than anything else! At the time, to kill someone I did not like, I would have used any method, both honest and dishonest! So, I keep telling myself that the empire would do the same! Will they succeed in carrying out a form of blackmail to capture us? Or sow discord between us? Hire a whole group of hitmen? This worries me! "

Smiling at that moment, Chelsea crouched near him, before asking him.

" Oh, the great Gajeel would worry for us then? I didn't know you had such a big heart in you! "

Grunting immediately, Gajeel retorted immediately.

" Don't have an idea! It's just that I don't want to become as useless as the other night! "

Then suddenly, turning his head to the side, he mumbled.

" By the way,… thank you for protecting me against Run! "

" Hein? " Said Chelsea, pretending to have heard nothing! " Did you say something ? "

" You'll die! " Gajeel growled.

Exploding at that moment, part of a base wall was left with a huge hole from which Tatsumi and Natsu came out.

" That … ? " Wondered the trio, seeing the two comrades fighting.

" F**IRE DRAGON'S FIST!**

" AHHHHHH! "

Sending his fist in the face of his opponent, the two fighters backed away simultaneously, before creating two trails on the ground, with their feet, to stop their race.

Having no armor to protect his face, Natsu was the first to feel a wound open in his forehead.

" Tsss! I don't know why we are fighting, but I must admit that you have made some progress! "

" Do not make me laugh ! " Roared Tatsumi! " You haven't even gone all the way! "

" Why do it? " Asked Natsu! " Faced with my full power, you don't make the weight! "

" Do not underestimate me ! " Retorted Tatsumi, pointing his sword at Natsu! " I am no longer the kid of yesteryear! The one who was amazed by any of your prowess! I too have become a true Night Raid assassin! I refuse that you give me a gift, please, during this fight! "

Seeing him run towards him, Natsu cried out.

" You will have wanted it! "

Performing a hip movement, he sent his foot on fire to Tatsumi's face.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW! "**

Stop dead, Tatsumi felt himself take a step back. But regaining his balance in time, he punched Natsu in the stomach. Because of his injuries, the latter groaned in pain, being touched.

But that didn't stop him from joining his hands above his head, before lowering them with all his might on Tatsumi's head. Making him fall forward, he then inflated his cheeks to give him the final blow.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR! "**

Tatsumi was attacked head on, and was thrown back. Falling on his back, he ends up feeling Incursio disappear, signaling the end of their fight. However, uttering a battle cry, he used the Incursion as support to get up.

" This ... It's not over! "

" Hein? Why are you so keen on fighting me? "

" To show you how weak I am in front of you! roared Tatsumi! Yes, even if I'm ashamed of admit it, I could never win against you! And yet ... yet ... yet I keep moving! Natsu, dare you pretend to be weak? Rubbish! Whenever I see you fighting, I always tell myself one thing: if there is someone who can allow us to win this battle, it is you! If Susanoo sacrificed herself, it is for this reason! Like me, he knew you were the one who could defeat Esdeath! "

Then pointing his sword at Natsu, he cried out.

" Natsu, I know you are going to die soon but ... please, keep bringing us this hope! Hope that keeps us going! If you give up, Night Raid is doomed to disappear! Without you, who knows how long Night Raid could survive? Who knows if we will have the slightest chance of defeating Esdeath? Natsu, we are all counting on you and none of us will blame you for the least of your actions! "

Suddenly dizzy, the boy fell forward, because of his pain. Immediately catching up with him, Natsu let his friend's head rest on his shoulder, while affirming.

" Do not worry ! I only have one word! I will continue to fight by your side, until we have won! "

Hearing it, while remaining in their place, Chelsea and Lily nodded, before turning to Gajeel. The latter, pretending not to have heard or seen anything, looked to the side. Then, finally, he sighed.

" Yeah! Yep! I too will continue to fight hard! Anyway, I have revenge to take! "

Chuckling at hearing this, Chelsea moved closer to him before saying.

" You know, you're pretty cute when you pretend to be tough! "

Then, removing her lollipop from her mouth, she kissed Gajeel's cheek. Immediately startled, while the young girl went away with a sneer, the man said a set of incomprehensible words.

" I hadn't noticed that you had such an effect on ladies! " Quipped Lily, with a small smile.

" You, shut up! " Said Gajeel, going away.

" Where are you going ? "

" Train me! "

* * *

" I ache all over ! " Wendy complained, as she walked over to her leg.

The ragged clothes, the poor child felt like her whole body was making her suffer, as she trained alongside Esdeath. Having given him no gifts, Esdeath had used his body as a punching bag, while Wendy had had great difficulty in counterattacking.

"**The longer I stay with her, the more I have the impression that she is as strong as Erza!**"

" Good morning, Wendy! "

Turning around, the girl saw Emperor Makoto just behind her, walking forward smiling at him.

" Emperor? "

" I learned that Esdeath took you back to his team! " Affirmed the child! " As a result, you're back among the Jaegers, aren't you? "

" Yes ! " Said Wendy, massaging her arm! " Nevertheless, she decided to train me even harder than before! Besides, I have to go! I'm late for my patrol tour! "

But when she pretended to leave, the emperor stopped her.

" Uh, can I talk to you? "

" Hum? Talk to me about what? "

" From the state of the empire! " Confessed the boy, with a slightly embarrassed face! " I ... I have the impression that everything is going wrong! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Bah ... since you spoke to me the other day, I did a lot of research on the situation of the empire and ... I discovered that it was much worse than I thought! The economy of our country is in ruins and dozens of villages are revolting against us because they have nothing left to eat! Our army is large and costs us a lot of money but ... I don't feel like we need to conquer new territories, when we are not even able to manage the ones we already have! "

Then looking at Wendy, Makoto asked her.

" Tell me, what do you think I should do? "

" You are not asking for the Prime Minister's opinion? " Wondered Wendy.

" If, I already did and he told me that I had ideas! But, I have the impression that he is simply trying to comfort me and that he is hiding the truth from me! He is the only one who tells me something completely different from the reports of other ministers! And… I don't know who to believe anymore! "

Immediately, astonishment was made read on the glance of Wendy. In all honesty, she had never really thought that her little discussion with the child could have succeeded in shaking his confidence that he trusted the Prime Minister. And now was not the time to drop the case.

" In this case, I guess I can give you my time! assured him Wendy! Go ahead, tell me everything! "

Immediately showing a radiant smile, Makoto turned to the meeting room, where he had left a whole set of papers.

" Well, in fact, there are a lot of things that I don't quite understand! And I'm ashamed to tell the ministers! Like inflation, the factors for changing taxes, the active armistice…! "

" I… I will do my best to explain it to you! "

Leaving then, the two children did not see a silhouette observing them, hidden behind a wall, while she was eating a piece of meat.

" This kid! " Roared Honest, staring at Wendy! " She is back ! "

* * *

" What is this story? " Roared Honest, placing his two hands on a table! " I thought we had a deal! "

Seeming to scribble on a small notebook, Esdeath barely gave Honest a look before asking him.

" What's the problem ? "

" Do not be silly! Why the hell did you decide to take this kid on your team? "

" Wendy? Oh, because we still haven't fought! That is all ! "

" Are you kidding me ? You had to get rid of her! She left on her own, so why didn't you flag her as a deserter to kill as soon as possible? Why did you take it on your team? Couldn't you just fight her as soon as you found her to kill her right after? "

" I don't like killing my men! Therefore, I have to give her a chance to fight with everything she has and not when she was injured! In addition, I owed her that when she saved one of ours! "

" And what do I do with it? At this moment, the emperor is corrupted by his pure spirit! "

" And it may be the best thing that happened to him! " Sneered Esdeath.

Suddenly rising, she declared.

" Good, this discussion was very nice but, I have to prepare! I was asked to go and fight the Western invasion! "

" Esdeath…! " Said Honest, seeing her go! " ... You are not immortal! "

" Hum? " Said the young woman, turning to him! " What do you mean ? "

" Your last fight against Night Raid was difficult, wasn't it? The burns that still cover your skin are proof! You, all you want is to fight against powerful enemies, right? Well, at the rate things are going, this mania that you have will end up turning against you, you are warned! "

Immediately, the tip of Esdeath's sword pricked his throat, while the young woman was now right in front of him.

" Me too, I will warn you of something! You may think you are my boss but know that I would have no mercy to kill you, if you exceed the limit! I live only for war, indeed, but I have never sworn loyalty to a particular empire! So, if you don't want me to suddenly join the army opposite and help them crush you, I advise you to stick your tongue! As for Wendy, I would do what I want with her! If I want her to die, she will die! And if I want her to stay by my side, it is not you who would prevent that! "

Seeing Honest do not move any muscle, Esdeath ends up putting away his weapon before turning around and leaving the room.

" This dirty…! " Choked Honest, clenching his fists! " How dare she? "


	48. Wild Hunt

Chapter 47

Entering the stands of a training hall, Honest saw Syura watching a fight. Seeing her son cried out.

" You are late, father! The massacre has already started! "

" Whatever! " Said his father, sitting down beside him.

Then looking at the arena, he saw about twenty people lying on the ground, in a huge pool of blood and pieces of corpses. Only six people were still standing without the slightest scratch.

" Oh, it seems that I nevertheless missed a beautiful show! Introduce me to your new little friends! "

" This is my new group: Wild Hunt! " Taught him Syura! " The samurai is Izou! The clown is Champs! Cosmina is the one with the rabbit ears! The little one is Dorothea and the other guy is Enshin! Apart from Izou, everyone has a teigu, but each of them is a powerful fighter! "

" Hum? As long as they have potential! "

Then, noticing the presence of the sixth person, he noticed that it was a large colossus, with part of the skin of his body all green and alligator jaws instead of the mouth.

" And this one, what exactly is it like a creature? "

" He is Giry, nicknamed '' the genocide ''! He's a man I met when I came back here! At first, he didn't really want to team up with me, until he knew that Dorothea would be with us! In fact, this guy's dream is to become a real monster physically! He wants to be turned into a perfect killing machine! Suddenly, he finally accepted in exchange for some modifications to his body! "

" Here is someone with a rather disturbed mind! " Noticed Honest! " But hey, it will also do the trick! And precisely, I would already have a mission for your new team! "

" What ? Do you want us to take care of Night Raid already? "

" No ! Going headlong against Night Raid will only benefit them! In fact, I prefer that you deal with the case of a member of the Jaegers: the so-called Wendy! "

" Hum? Do you want to be killed? "

" No ! If you do and Esdeath is aware of this, I have no idea how she might react, but I prefer to avoid that! In fact, I rather prefer that you persuade him to… resign for good! "

" What ? "

" Oh, I'm sure you already have an idea! But if you want my opinion, the best way to get someone out is to simply get rid of all the people they used to meet and who have no protection! Make her lose the urge to stay in a city where everyone she loves ends up dying! "

* * *

" My god, I'm addicted to this thing! "

Sucking in flames from Rubicante, Natsu had had no trouble running the teigu de Bols and was enjoying the flames the gun was spitting.

" Miam, the flames coming out are a sacred feast! In addition, I have the impression that it stays longer in me! "

Watching him in silence, while he was chained to a wall, Bols ended up asking him.

" How can you be so calm? "

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

It had been almost half a day since Night Raid had returned to their respective base and since then Natsu had been assigned to watch over Bols. And to tell him what he had missed, the mage had told him in detail what had happened in Kyoroch. However, Bols could hardly believe it, given the boy's behavior.

" You say you have more than a month to live? How do you keep smiling, then? "

" It's simple ! I simply plan to take advantage of the little life I have left without regretting anything! "

" Can we call this recklessness or simply abandonment? "

" No idea ! " Confessed to him Natsu! " However, I find it better to have a blast, rather than moping without it changing anything! "

" Say like this, it's not wrong! " Confessed Bols! " And suddenly, my companions ... how are they? "

" If that reassures you, we have not managed to kill your commander! Nevertheless, Wendy and the girl with the dog are still missing, when they started to fight against each other! "

" Wendy and Seryu, huh? " Said Bols! " I wonder why ! The two were always together! They even had the best relationship of the whole team! "

" No idea ! Wendy may have fought against her to protect us! "

Hearing this, Bols murmured.

" I hope they didn't find out she was working for you! "

Hearing him, Natsu noticed.

" You show a lot of concern for Wendy! But your family then, aren't you afraid for them? "

" Of course yes ! I hope Wave can keep an eye on it! But, anyway, even if I ask you to let me go to see her, I doubt you will let me do it! "

" That's right ! And Najenda doesn't want you to send them a letter either! For us, it is better that everyone believes in your death! "

" And then ? What would you do to me? "

" For me, I just hope we can relax! You're not a bad guy, you! You're just a person fighting against us to protect what he believes is right! "

" I can't say that! " Retorted Bols! " I ... I know that the empire is evil! I lived hell as a kid, because of him! I'm just fighting for the empire to protect my wife and daughter! That's all ! "

" And the revolutionary army, then? Have you ever had the idea of joining us to make a difference? "

" To be honest, I thought about it sometimes but, knowing the power of the two generals of the empire, I preferred to play it safe! However, to see you, I think that ultimately your group also has good elements! Tell me… are they all equally powerful at Fairy Tail? "

" You have no idea! Facing Luxus and Erza, Esdeath and the other lightning guy will have no chance! And I'm not talking to you about the old man and Gildarts! "

" You seem to be quite a group! Do you think you can see them at least once before you die? "

Silent upon hearing this question, Natsu hesitated for a few moments, before finally saying.

" I prefer not to come home anymore! "

" Hein? Why ? "

" Tell you all, for seven years, because of a fight with a dragon, I could not give any sign of life to my friends! After that, I stayed two months at the guild, before being sent here! There, it must already have been three months since I, Gajeel and Wendy disappeared again! So imagine that we suddenly reappear and I teach them that I will then die very soon! I… I prefer… in fact, I don't think I can admit that to them! For the third time, I will disappear but, this time, it will be forever! "

" And what would be the use of dying here instead of going to see them? " Asked Bols! " Look, it's not my business, but don't you think it's better for you to die in the company of those you love the most: your family? From what Wendy told me, you consider yourself a real family, right? Won't you die near her and tell her your last words? Tell them how much you love them? Do you really want it to be Wendy or your other friend who tells them you are dead? "

" No, of course not ! In fact, I ... I never thought of dying like that! Being alive knowing that a real countdown has started for my heart? Each of its beats reduces its longevity! And even if I don't want to show it, it scares me a lot! "

" Death is something that will strike everyone, even me! " Said Bols! " I know that one day karma will come and make me pay for each of my atrocities! "

" Bols, no ... Damn, stop saying things like that! You're not a bad guy! For someone working for the empire, you are one of the few to whom I did not immediately want to put my fist in the face because of anger! Many selfish people think only of money or a higher position! But you are not! You are a sort of puppet! I could never tell you to be proud of what you did but, you never wanted to commit all these crimes, right? You are not a monster! "

" You say it! "

" No, Wendy wrote to me! " Retorted Natsu! " And if she tells me, then I believe her! "

Preparing to say something, Bols was suddenly cut off as Lubbock arrived in his cell.

" Hey, Natsu! You should read the newspaper! "

" Hum? " Said the latter, while Lubbock tossed him the newspaper.

Immediately, he saw on the front page the image of Wendy's face, and immediately exclaimed.

" Wendy? Wait… is she part of the Jaegers again? When did she leave them? "

" No idea ! She will have to explain this to us in her next report! "

" Whatever! " Cried Natsu, with a broad smile! " The most important thing is that she is alive! Awesome ! "

" Yes, but there is much less encouraging news! " Asserted Lubbock! " The appearance of a brand new special font, called Wild Hunt! "

" A special font? " Repeated Natsu!" A new group of Jaegers? "

" No, it's something else! They… they spread terror in the city and kill people! "

" Hein? " Natsu and Bols wondered.

" In the space of a single week, they killed more than a hundred people, claiming that they criticized the empire or that they had links with us! They thus multiply the murders but also the rapes and the executions in public! They are real monsters! Besides, Najenda wants us to join her to talk about it! "

" Okay ! "

But as the two boys were about to leave, Bols cried out.

" Wait, don't go! How is my family? "

" Hein? " Said Lubbock.

" My family ! How is she ? Was she attacked by these monsters? Is it protected from them? Say it to me ! "

" I have no idea! " Lubbock simply said, walking away.

Seeing Natsu pretend to do the same, the masked man roars.

" Let me go ! If murderers threaten their lives, I must be with them! Let me see them! "

Staring at Natsu, he implored him.

" Let me protect my family! "

Then hesitating, Natsu looked away, not knowing what to do. Then, finally, he turned around and closed the cell door right behind him.

" NO ! " Cried Bols, hearing him go! " Leave me…! Just let me save my family! "

* * *

Watching the city in the distance, while he was in one of the rooms of the palace, Wave began to sigh.

" A problem ? " Run asked him, book in hand.

" I do not really know ! I'm afraid of something, but without knowing what it is! "

" What do you mean ? "

" Well, actually, I ...! Oh, and damn it! "

Then turning to Rn, he questioned him.

" Are we friends? "

" Um, yes ! Finally, I think that our relationship is above that of ordinary comrades, now! "

" In this case, can I trust you? "

Seeing him then display a most serious look, Run closed his book, before imitating it.

" Go ahead, tell me everything! "

" Well, there it is ! It has been bothering me for a while! In fact, I'm afraid the Empire is cheating on us! "

" In what way? "

" The real enemy to fight! In the end, the longer I stay here, the more I feel that we are, in fact, with the bad guys! "

" What evidence do you have? "

" A strange conversation between the general and the Prime Minister! I couldn't hear everything, but I surprised the Prime Minister asking Esdeath to… kill Wendy! "

" Why ? "

" Apparently, she has become too close to the emperor for her taste and that she is destroying everything he had managed to do, until now! But, I don't really know what he meant! Anyway, since I met him, he makes me uncomfortable! I always felt like I had to deal with a monster in front of me! "

Listening to her, Run said.

" Wave… I…, yes, the empire is dangerous! To tell the truth, all the biggest rots on this planet must be gathered around the Prime Minister, if you want my opinion! "

" What ... What? "

" Since I have been there, I have done a lot of research and I have heard many conversations! In the end, Honest is the one who manipulates the emperor and who tries to create a country worthy of him! Surely that's what he was talking about with Esdeath! You know Wendy, right? A simple smile is enough to earn someone's trust! In my opinion, she must have sympathized with the emperor and opened his eyes somewhat! The proof, this last created some laws, completely different from the usual laws, since we became Jaegers! The Prime Minister must not appreciate this! "

" But ... But ... in this case ... why nobody stops him? "

" Esdeath and Budo! " Said a new voice.

Entering the room, Kurome continued.

" Who would dare to attack the Prime Minister, while he is protected by Esdeath? And no one would dare to criticize the emperor either, for fear of ending up in Budo's anger! "

" What? " Surprised Wave! " You ... Did you two know that, and you didn't do anything? "

" I am trying to make a difference, Wave! " Retorted Run! " But, for that, I have to collect a maximum of information! "

" And me, the only thing I want, for now is to see Akame again! " Adds Kurome.

" Damn it, but do you really think we have time for that? Hundreds of people die every day because of ... because of us? Do you really like it? "

"No, of course not ! " Affirmed Run! " But they just couldn't go headlong! Think about it, Wave! Even with Wendy and Seryu with us, what could we do? "

" Fight the devil ! " Cried Wave! " Isn't that our mission, damn it? And then, … ! We will not be alone! "

" Hein? "

Suddenly thinking about his fight against Gajeel, then their attack on the slave traders, Wave couldn't help but ask a question.

" Night Raid,… are they the good guys or the bad guys? "

" Wave… Night Raid is different! The revolutionary army is trying to overthrow power, using brute force! That too, it kills! "

" Yes, but, at least, it has results! " Wave asserted! " What about us? We stay there to twiddle our thumbs, to let other people die, when we know the truth! "

Suddenly glaring at a newspaper, he grabbed it to see the photos of the new secret police.

" Wild Hunt! They just commit crimes, sometimes even for no reason! Is this the kind of team we need to work with? Don't make me laugh! "

" Wave! Calm yourself ! " Run advised her, placing her hand on his shoulder.

" How do you want me to calm down? " Roared the boy! " You're with Wild Hunt, right? Do you want to be friends with them, or what? "

Immediately, Run's eyes darkened, as he said in an icy tone.

" Never ! There is even one of them that I want to kill! "

" Hein? " Wave wondered.

" Why ? " Kurome asked.

" It's personal ! " Run replied simply.

" Me, in any case, I find that it can not continue! " Wave assured, pretending to leave.

" Where are you going ? "

" Until proven otherwise, the empire hired me to destroy the evil! And Wild Hunt is, right now, evil! So I'll take care of it! "

" Wave, don't…! " Began Run.

" Bols died while fighting to the end! " Wave stopped it! " And to simply express her opinion, Wendy is on the hot seat! No way that I just sit back and do nothing! I would protect my friends! "

However, seeing Kurome in front of him, he saw the latter arrest him.

" Kurome, push yourself! "

" These types are seven! You will never bear the brunt of them! "

" I do not care ! There are times when a man has to take up arms, period! I don't need any other arguments! "

Immediately, with Grand Chariot on his back, he ran out of the room.

" Wave! " Tried to stop Run, just to see the boy disappear in the distance.

Looking at her too, Kurome sighed. Then, engulfing a cookie between her teeth, she ends up following her friend.

" Kurome? "

" If this idiot goes alone, he will get killed! I think someone has to be there to protect him! And then … ! "

Turning to Run, she said.

" Me too, I signed to protect the empire from evil! "

Seeing her leave in turn, Run remained frozen, no longer knowing how to react to this. Of course, he too wanted to fight, as well as kill the man he had spent so long looking for. However, without a real plan, it would only backfire.

" **They are crazy ! ****I have to stop them otherwise ...!** "

" **The second thing… is that you're going to lose! **''

Then stopping, Run remembered Gajeel's last words during their last fight. Even after saying that, he then collapsed from his injuries. However, his eyes had shown that he would have done anything to continue fighting. That he would never have given up, even though he was half dead.

This kind of people, fought in his place, without being afraid of dying. And whether it was the Jaegers or Night Raid, all had a determination that could have surprised more than one.

Grinding his teeth immediately, Run ends up throwing his book behind him, before declaring.

" Oh, and then damn! For once, I will do what my conscience tells me to do! I'm going to kill Champs! "

* * *

Kicking a balloon, Seryu sent the balloon to fly a little further, while the children hastened to position themselves below to catch it. Seeing them play a game of football, Wendy was content to observe them playing, while she had taken advantage of Esdeath's absence to stay for a while at the church.

Seeing a child run towards her, the ball at the foot, Seryu decided to annoy him a little. Stealing the ball from him in an instant, she then made various dribbles all around him, using a footwork which prevented the boy from touching the ball again.

Lending her a hand, other children ended up surrounding the young woman to just realize that they were completely helpless.

" Hey, Onee-san! Don't keep the ball for yourself! "

" Let us play, Onee-san! "

" Hum? " Said Seryu, with a small smile! " I'll give you a chance, though! I only use one foot! "

Still unable to do anything, the children turned to Wendy.

" Nee-chan! Come help us! "

" I am bad with a ball on my feet! " Retorted the child! " Sorry! "

Finally, pretending to lose his balance, Seryu let a child poke him the ball, while he hastened to run with the latter, followed by a good part of the band.

Running straight in front of him, the child ends up before a goal constructed using two pieces of wood where Koro resided, in his small form.

Having found himself in the place of the goalkeeper, the teigu gestured his arms in front of him, while he tried to jump to make himself more impressive. However, this did not intimidate the child, who made a perfect pass to another child. Retrieving the ball, the boy then fired towards goal. Being forced to raise his arms in the air, Koro managed to grab the object.

Nevertheless, the force of the shot was too powerful for its small size and the tiger ended up getting carried away and entered the goals at the same time as the ball, under the laughter of the children.

" Haha! I am stronger than Koro! "

" The goal is gone! "

Seeing them laugh, like Seryu, Wendy could only feel comforted. This place had always managed to make her forget her sorrows when she came here. The orphans in this place were nothing but children who only wanted to have fun with them and who saw the two girls as real big sisters. And now Wendy adored them as much as Seryu adored them.

" Seryu seems to be in a very good mood! "

Stepping forward with a watering can in hand, Mory had attended the match for a few minutes and had ended up sitting near Wendy. From then on, he affirmed.

" I don't know how to thank you, Wendy! "

" Why ? "

" Thanks to you, Seryu now knows the whole truth! I knew that Ogre was a dirty guy, but from there to kill his father ...! But thanks to you, Seryu will now be able to return to the right path without being influenced by anyone! Wendy, you deserve the blessing of the gods, just for that! "

" That's nothing compared to what you do every day! You are an old priest and you are the only one to take care of this place as well as all these children! If I could help Seryu, you helped all these people! "

" It has nothing to do ! Wendy, the more I am with you, the more I feel like you are a real angel! Yes, someone who came from another world to make the misery of this country disappear! "

"**Oddly enough, it is a bit the case!** " Remarked the child.

Suddenly weeping was heard. Holding a doll whose head had been separated from the rest of her body, a young girl sobbed while pointing at a young boy, with a scar at the level of the right eye.

" Who has it, Natachy? " Asked Wendy.

" It's Timo! He broke my doll! "

" Tsss! "Said the child simply.

" Timo, I already told you to stop bothering him! " Said Mory.

" I didn't do it on purpose!" Timo mumbled! " Natachy stays in his corner all the time, playing with his doll! I just wanted her to come play with us! "

At that moment, a metallic fist fell on his head. Then finding himself with a bump on his head, while refraining from crying, Timo saw Seryu in front of him, who cried out.

" Timo, spoiling other people's belongings is not good! If Natachy wanted to play with her doll, you don't have to force her to play anything else! "

" Tsss! Anyway, Natachy is just a dirty whiner! "

" So what ? Isn't it precisely the role of boys to protect girls and not annoy them? You are a man, Timo, so you have to act like one! So stop bothering Natachy and apologize! "

Looking away, Timo finally murmurs.

" Sorry! "

Then he ends up running away from the rest of the group.

" It is not the first time that I notice that it causes some problems! " Said Wendy.

" Oh ! Timo is just a little problem child looking for a little attention! " Explained Mory! " From what I know about him, his father raised him so that he believed that violence against women should be used to gain respect! Then he ended up giving it up! When he got here, he started many fights, thinking he would become the center of attention! It was only when he found himself alone that he began to understand that he was doing it wrong! Today, he is a little more sociable, but, at times, he makes little dumplings, thinking he is doing well! There, he just wanted Natachy to play with them, but he got it wrong! "

" Anyway, none of these children is mean! " Assured Seryu! " And I know they love each other and all see themselves as brothers and sisters! "

Watching them continue their game, Wendy ends up seeing Natachy trying to repair his doll, without succeeding. Sniffing, she declared.

" Timo is nothing but a bad guy! "

" Natachy, do you want me to fix your doll for you? " Asked Wendy.

" Hein? Can you do it, Nee-chan? "

" I will find someone in town to fix it! " Assured him Wendy! " But you have to lend it to me for a day! "

" You ... will you give it back to me? "

" Of course ! And it will be like new! "

" In this case, okay! "

Then taking the broken doll, Wendy then heard Seryu say.

" It's time for our round, Wendy! "

" Oh no ! " Said the children immediately, realizing that they were going to leave.

" Do not worry ! We'll be back tomorrow! I promise Wendy! We will receive some supplies to give you! "

Finally, while Seryu wrapped a leash around Koro's neck, Wendy waved goodbye to the children before the two girls left.

Seeing them go, Mory smiled a little, while affirming.

" They will get there! Yes, they will change this empire! "

" Me, I'm not sure! " A voice chuckled behind his back.

Surprised, Mory turned, to immediately frown.

" You? But what do you want? "

* * *

Running side by side, Wendy and Seryu passed from street to street, without stopping. Seeing Seryu being more in a hurry than usual to arrive in the poor districts of the city, Wendy questioned him.

" What's up ? Are you in a hurry to find Caruma? "

" Do not ... tease me about it! It's just that I promised her to patrol with her! That's all ! "

" Oh ! In this case, maybe I should leave you alone! "

" Do not say stupid things ! We don't ... We don't ...! "

Blushing then, thinking of Caruma's kiss, Seryu clapped her hands over her cheeks, wondering.

" How should I react with her now? "

Laughing, hearing him, Wendy suddenly noticed that there was something strange. Indeed, looking around, she quickly noticed that the popular streets were almost deserted. No one seemed to be in the mood to wander around town while all the houses were closed.

" It's calm! "

" It's because of Wild Hunt! " Affirmed Seryu! " Since they are there, they terrorize everyone! "

" I heard about them and I don't really want to meet them! Nevertheless, I hope what is said about them is not true! It is not a police force that really kills people! "

" I hope too ! " Said Seryu, entering the poor districts.

Immediately, the two girls stopped, while clasping their hands in front of their noses. The smell of smoke as well as that of charred flesh was omnipresent.

" What… what is that smell? "

Turning on herself, Seryu could not hide her surprise when she saw only a heap of burnt wood, where the old quarter of this place was.

" That … ? Everything burned? "

Continuing to move more cautiously, the two girls soon noticed that this area was not the only one to have been affected by this strange plague. No matter where they went, almost all the houses had been burned down, while this part of the city no longer seemed to have a single living soul.

" What… what happened here? "

Stopping then, Seryu's eyes widened, seeing the headquarters of Niks and the abandoned restaurant where Caruma had taken up residence. Only ashes remained.

" That … ? Even that ? "

" Was there a fire or what? " Wanted to know Wendy.

_Where are all the inhabitants? wondered Seryu! Where's Caruma?

" All… Everyone is dead! "

Then turning around, the two girls saw a young teenage girl, with large burns on a good part of the face, which she tried to hide with a green scarf. Recognizing the piece of cloth, Seryu cried out.

" Hey, but this is the scarf I gave to Caruma! "

Immediately grabbing the stranger's arm, she asked.

" Where did you get that? "

Suddenly she saw that the scarf was covered in blood.

" That … ? Some blood ? What did you do in Caruma? "

" I ... I did nothing to him! cried the girl, stepping back! I ... I just found this scarf in a pool of blood! "

" In a pool of blood? "

" Yes ! They must have killed her, just like the others! "

" Who that '' they ''? " Wanted to know Wendy.

" The troops ! " Said the girl.

As suddenly caught in a wave of terror, she fell to her knees on the ground, while starting to tremble.

" They came and they all destroyed! They destroyed our homes and then they killed everyone! They killed all the poor in town! "

" What ... What? "

" They came last night and they burnt everything down! People started dying from the flames and those who had time to get out of the buildings were killed by the soldiers waiting outside! This is how everyone got executed! I was at home when it all happened and, from a window, I saw what they were doing outside! That's why I didn't want to leave! I preferred to be killed by the flames! Nevertheless, the roof of my house suddenly collapsed on me, without crushing me, thus creating a shelter against the flames! This is how I was able to survive! Then, when I managed to get out of the rubble ... everyone had already left and the bodies had been thrown into the flames! "

Trembling all the more, the girl said.

" It was horrible ! And ... and there were these guys too! Real monsters! Wild Hunt! They were the ones who ran everything! "

" Wild… Hunt? " Wondered Wendy! " What ... Why did they do this? "

" They said they were there to make all the vermin in the city disappear! "

" Caruma! " Seryu whispered suddenly, looking down.

Trembling in turn, she squeezed the girl's arm tighter, while shouting.

" Where is Caruma? Tell me where is she? "

" I ... She must be ...! "

" Death? Impossible ! Caruma can't be dead! "

Seeing her start to go after this poor girl, Wendy saw fit to have her separated before it escalated. Falling to her knees, the stranger began to sob.

" I don't know! I don't even want to think about it anymore! I ... I ... it was horrible! "

" Hush! Its good ! " Wendy assured her, placing her hands on the burns on her face to relieve her.

" Wild Hunt! " Suddenly roared the wounded! " They ... They ... I have to kill them! I must avenge my family and friends! I have to avenge everyone they killed!"

" You will do nothing! " Retorted Wendy! " Look, some houses were spared from the flames! Take refuge there and make yourself as discreet as possible, okay? We're going to take care of Wild Hunt!"

Then being able to nod only, the girl got up, before running away. Once done, Wendy turned to see Seryu in emotional shock.

" Caruma? Where's Caruma? "

" Seryu! We cannot know! But Caruma is smart! She could get out! "

" Why did they attack this place? Why did they kill everyone? "

" I ... I don't know! " Confessed Wendy! " Maybe they did it for ...! "

Suddenly distinguishing something in the sky, Wendy's body was paralyzed. Noticing this, Seryu turned to simply display a shocked look.

" Impossible ! "

In the distance, a column of smoke could be seen. A column which came from a place where only a building, a little isolated from the others, was.

" The church! The church is on fire! "


	49. Kill the evil !

Chapter 48

Pulling his chains to the point of breaking his arms, Bols tried to free himself by all means, including pulling his limbs and crawling to the exit. For him, no matter how much pain he feels, he will do what he can to make sure his family is well.

" I have to protect her! I will not abandon them! "

Suddenly he stopped when the door to his cell opened. Seeing Natsu enter, with Happy on his shoulder, the man roared.

" What do you want from me? "

" Hum? You seem more angry than usual! "

" Of course I am! You keep me from going to see my family while killers are in town! "

Then gritting his teeth, he cried.

" You want me to join the revolutionary army, right? In this case, can you see if my family is doing well? "

" Hein? "

" If you protect my family, I would fight by your side! promised the man! You have my word ! But I beg you…! "

Bowing to Natsu, he implored him.

" Save my family! "

Seeing him do so, Natsu then approached him and crouched down before taking an arm. Raising the arm, he approached Happy, who hastened to put a key in the handcuffs surrounding his wrists. A click was immediately heard, while Bols watched in amazement as the chain fell to the ground.

" That … ? "

" Your teigu is in the corridor! " Assured Happy.

" And there is a horse outside! adds Natsu! The others are in the middle of a strategic meeting! So run away in silence and join the capital! It is south of the base! "

" That … ? Why are you doing this ? We are enemies! "

" If someone is ready to risk his life for the good of his family, then I forbid myself to stop him! " Natsu told him! " However, there are conditions! First, you must not get in touch with any other Jaeger! Second, if possible, try to make sure no one recognizes you! Third, don't tell anyone the way to get here! And fourth, come back there, with your family! "

" That … ? "

" Najenda will be furious to learn that you have been released! " Affirmed Happy! " Nevertheless, she has a big heart! She will send your family to another base where they can be safe! "

" And in exchange, we just ask you to help us next, okay? " Asked Natsu.

Seeing that they really let him go, Bols' mask moistened as he sobbed.

" Thank you ! I don't know how to thank you! "

" Forget! Hurry up just before someone realizes you are missing! "

" Okay ! Thanks again ! "

Then leaving his cell, Bols caught Rubicante in the process, before running towards the exit. Seeing him do it, Happy asked, however.

" Do you think it's really good to let him go? "

" Do not worry ! Even if he decides to stay in town, I know he will never say where we are! And then, for me, he's a guy with only one word! "

* * *

Taking advantage of the fact that the meeting had just ended, Leone began to do a little jogging in the corridors of the base, while asserting.

" I have to get stronger! "

Then placing her hand on the place where Esdeath had managed to pierce her stomach, the young woman affirmed.

" I was completely useless during this fight! I only received blows! I must harden myself! Yes, let me become even stronger! "

Taking its animal form, it roars.

" I will become someone even stronger than Natsu! Let's go for an intense training! "

But, at that moment, his sense of smell perceived a suspicious odor.

"But ... that smell!" "

Turning her face towards a window, she saw Bols settle on a horse before running it, straight towards the direction of the capital.

" That … ? Bowls ...? "

Running immediately, she entered the meeting room, where the others were still.

" We have a problem ! Bols has escaped! "

" What? " Most of the people in the room wondered.

" Where is he ? " Wanted to know Najenda.

" He has just left on the back of a horse and seems to be heading towards the capital! "

" Grrr! Let everyone prepare, in this case! If he has just left, we can catch him! He must be stopped before he warns the rest of his team! "

" Yes ! " Said the others, activating immediately.

Remaining hidden in the corridor leading to the room, Natsu and Happy could hear the young woman's orders.

" Natsu! What do we do ? "

" We're following Bols! taught him his friend! We follow him and warn him of the danger! He must surely know a detour to follow to reach the capital without crossing the path of others! But you will have to join him in fourth gear! I count on you ! "

" Aye, sir ! " Said Happy, before the duo opened a window, before leaving the base.

* * *

Sprinting without stopping, Wendy and Seryu made the opposite path to return to the town church, where the smoke did indeed come.

" What happened ? We barely left twenty minutes! "

" What do I know? Let's just go ahead and help Father Mory put out the flames! "

However, finally arriving in front of the building, the two girls stopped in an instant. Then, Wendy clapped her hands in front of her face, while her complexion became paler. Beside her, Seryu stood frozen for a few moments before finally falling on her knees.

" Te… Tell me it's a nightmare! "

Before the two girls, the church was indeed going up in smoke. However, it was not the worst. Far from there.

Lying on the ground, the bodies of the children of the church were inert. Some were bathed in pools of blood, while others were completely undressed and showed signs of beatings all over their bodies. And then, just in front of the burning building, crucified on a wooden cross, Mory's body was there, while his body presented a good twenty wounds made with a sword.

" Father Mory! "

Raising his head slightly, the man could show his disfigured face, showing that he had been kicked. Trying to speak, all he did was spit blood.

" Father Mory! " Wendy horrified herself, immediately running towards him.

Frozen, for her part, Seryu could only tremble, while her brain was completely disconnecting.

" That … ? That … ? That … ? "

" Onee… san! "

Lowering his gaze, Seryu could see Natachy's body, right in front of her. The poor child, completely naked, with blue marks all over her body, as well as a torn arm, from which blood was still flowing. But the worst thing for Seryu was to find that her body had traces showing that she had just been raped.

" Na ... Natachy? "

Immediately taking the little girl's body in his arms, Seryu cried out.

" Hang on ! Wendy is here! We will treat you! I swear we will treat you! "

" Onee-san…! " Suddenly stopped the child.

Natachy then smiled at him, whispered.

_Thank you for being such a kind big sister!

Grinning then in pain, the girl spat a stream of blood, which splashed on Seryu's face before letting her head fall to the side. Still holding the child's body, Seryu remained watching him, with a devastated look, before a dark aura appeared around her.

" Justice… Justice… Justice… Justice… **JUSTICE**! "

* * *

Having put her hands on Mory's chest, Wendy began to treat him, while the man sobbed.

" Children…! I couldn't protect the children! "

" Stop talking ! " Wendy ordered him! " Let me take care of you! "

" They killed them all! One of these monsters even raped several of them! I ... I couldn't do anything! "

Bursting in tears, he roared.

" Why is the empire so rotten? A secret police? My ass! Wild Hunt ... I will ... I will make them pay for their crime! "

" Wild Hunt? " Wondered Wendy! " They are the ones who did this? "

" AHHHHHHHHHH! "

Then uttering an immense cry, Seryu began to smash his face against the ground, immediately opening his forehead.

" Children…! Caruma…! "

Gritting her teeth, she let her gaze darken while affirming.

" I will kill them! I'm going to kill them! "

Taken then by a violent migraine, she cried out in pain while the voices in her head reappeared.

" AHHHHHH ! Leave me alone ! I will ... I will kill you all! "

Then getting up, she walked towards the city while screaming.

" I will destroy this city and kill all the evil it entails! FOR THE JUSTICE ! "

Knowing full well that she was serious, Wendy immediately girded her.

" Seryu, stop right now! "

" Leave me! I will kill them all! "

" Calm yourself, damn it! "

" Out of the question ! They will pay for it! All of them! They will pay for it! "

Then suddenly a hand came to rest on his head. Still injured but able to move forward thanks to Wendy's care, Mory had put a hand on Seryu's head, while imploring him.

" Seryu! Please don't get horrible! The people of this city did nothing! "

Turning his face towards him, Seryu then saw him cry, while asserting.

" I am the only one to blame! I always criticized the state of the empire and that must be why these guys came! So please, if you want to pass your rage on someone, do it on me! Do not go to town to demolish everything and endanger the lives of innocent people! Seryu, that's not justice! And that's not what will bring children back to life! "

Ceasing to express only rage on his face, Seryu then saw him fall to his knees, while starting to mope.

" Everything is my fault ! If I hadn't said anything,… the children would still be alive! I am ... I am truly the idiot king! "

Seeing him continue to cry, Seryu fell near him, before hugging him.

" Father Mory… you have always been a real uncle for me! And a real father for all children! None of this is your fault! "

Sobbing in turn, she ends up asking.

" What must I do now ? I'm lost ! I do not know what to do ! My mind tells me to avenge children! My heart tells me to kill these monsters! My brain tells me to kill them! My justice tells me to make them disappear! "

Then turning to Wendy, she questioned him.

" Wendy… what should I do? "

Simply glancing at the bodies of the church children, Wendy said.

" Let's see Wild Hunt! "

Then suddenly the wind enveloped her body, while she let her hair change color.

" Seryu, I hate to do this but ... there is no question that we let these crimes go unpunished! Caruma, Niks, the poor, the children of this city… we will avenge them all! "

Then tempting her hand, she questioned him.

" Seryu, are you coming with me? "

Suddenly jumping on the child's shoulder, Koro pointed to the side he had just chosen, under the astonished gaze of his mistress.

" Wendy? Koro? "

Then clenching her fist, she said.

" Yes ! It seems more than normal to me! This time, I'm sure I'm not going after innocent people! For once, in my life, I will fight the real evil of this city! Come on, get rid of Wild Hunt! "

Running then, she rushed towards the city to find the trace of the disbelievers. Preparing to follow her, Wendy felt Mory grabbing her arm, while shouting.

" Wendy! This bastard from Syura is the Prime Minister's son! Going after him means betraying the whole empire! "

" I already know it ! This will not prevent me from settling his account! "

" No that's not it ! Just ..., after this battle, take Seryu with you! Leave as soon as possible and join Night Raid! "

" Night Raid…? But Seryu? "

" She is not the same anymore! " Assured him Mory! " I know that she will not attack them any more and, on the contrary, she will help you to fight the empire!

" And… What about you? Who will protect you? "

" Do not worry ! I am an adult! And someone has to give these kids the funeral they deserve! Come on, go on, Wendy! Go ahead and don't turn around! Don't worry, we'll see you when you win the war! "

Wavering, Wendy watched him show a confident smile on his face, before finally deciding.

" Father Mory… thank you for everything! We will win, I promise you! "

Then she left, leaving the old man behind her. The latter, having hidden a large wound on his back, continued to smile, despite the fact of feeling his strength diminish.

" Wendy…! I am sure ... you are an angel from heaven! Save what's left of this city! "

Collapsing, he then sank into unconsciousness, while wondering what would await him in the afterlife.

* * *

Grinding his teeth in rage, Wave watched a group of people, hanging by their feet, on a stage of public execution.

" What happened here? " The boy roared, noticing that they had been beaten to death.

" Students of the imperial fist! " Recognized them Run! " They were known for their power! Few people could have put them in this state! "

" They met Wild Hunt! " Kurome understood.

" Why ? " Wanted to know Wave! " Why are they doing this? "

" For them, it's the best way to bring Night Raid to them! " Run told him! " They completely underestimate them and think they will win without problem against them, in a head-on battle! These crimes are just bait! "

" They do this to attract… Night Raid? The… the bastards! "

" For the moment, Wild Hunt is mainly attacking groups of people to make as many murders as possible! " Kurome noticed! " Especially if they contain children and young women! "

" But now that they have made themselves known, no one dares to go out into town! noticed Run! Where are they going to go now? "

Reflecting on this question, Wave suddenly widened his gaze, exclaiming.

" Oh no ! "

" What? "

" There is a place in town! A place for a woman and a child! "

Looking at his two companions, he said.

" The Bols family! They always go to his grave at this hour! "


	50. Two girls vs the murderers

Chapter 49

Stepping back while only showing fear in his gaze, Kije positioned himself in front of Logue, while Wild Hunt, except Dorothea, walked towards them.

" What ... What do you want from us? Who are you ? "

" Oh, but what rude I am! " Noticed Syura! " I indeed forgot to introduce myself! My name is Syura, and I am the Prime Minister's son and the leader of Wild Hunt! "

Hearing this, Kije immediately ordered Logue.

" Go away, Logue! Come home right away! "

" But Mom … ! " Said the little girl.

" Right, NOW ! " Kije ordered him.

Nevertheless, the child barely had time to turn around when she saw Champ right in front of her, having fun blocking his way.

" Oh, but where are you going my angel? Why wouldn't such a cute girl like you keep me company? "

Looking at him, Logue noticed that his gaze was the same as that which Kalgon had had towards her. Afraid of that, she backed away as Champ extended a hand towards her.

" Let's go somewhere, both of you! "

Seeing this, Kije immediately took his daughter in his arms, while ordering.

" Don't touch my daughter! "

_" Hum? " Said Enshin! " Oh, a rebel! I think we will have to train it! "

" No problem ! " Syura assured him.

" Bouh, it's not fair! " Noticed Cosmina, looking for someone! " There are no boys here! "

" Me, I just want to slaughter them when you're done! " Cried Giry, swelling his enormous muscles! " I want to cover myself with their blood! "

Trembling because of this, Kije immediately fled, while hugging Logue against her. Nevertheless, she was quickly intercepted by Izou, who moved in front of her.

" You have the choice ! Either you stay still, or I let your blood feed my precious saber! "

Not knowing what to do, the poor woman remained frozen in terror, while the members of Wild Hunt began to surround her little by little.

" Lea ... Leave us, ... pity! "

Ignoring her words, Syura reached out for her.

" Do not worry ! It will only be a short moment of suffering to pass! "

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROQUET**! "

Fusing thanks to the power of a tornado, a rocket managed to hit Syura in the head, creating an explosion that made the rest of his team retreat.

" That … ? " Enshin wondered.

" Find ! " Simply said Seryu, walking towards them, while Koro took on the form of a monster.

" We were just looking for you! " Adds Wendy, while creating wind around her.

" The Jaegers! " Giry growled.

" W… Wendy? " Kije wondered, recognizing the child.

Then creating a wind barrier in front of her and her daughter in order to separate them from the thugs, the girl ordered.

" Go away ! We take care of them! "

" What? But … ? "

" It's an order !" Suddenly roared Seryu, who was trying his best to keep his cool! " If you stay there, I admit that I could very well kill you without realizing it! "

It was then that the members of Wild Hunt could feel the presence of a dark aura around her. Just thinking about everything that had happened today is enough for Seryu to be in a rage.

And even that scared Wendy. From now on, she felt unable to reason with her if their adversaries had no better idea of irritating her more.

In any case, finally acquiescing Kije took Logue in his arms before running towards the city.

" Hey, not so fast! " Champ replied, creating a lightning ball in his hand.

Then launching it towards Kije, he was surprised to see it explode before reaching its target, being hit by projectiles.

" That … ? "

" This fight only concerns us! " Announced Seryu, holding two revolvers in his hands! " I admit to ignoring the reason for the fact that you killed Caruma and the children…! "

Suddenly reaching out, she let Koro bite him to make way for a huge metal ball covered with spikes.

" But it will bleed! I'll kill you all to the last! "

" Tsss! " Said Giry, smiling simply! " So here is '' Justice's girl ''! Fun! Are you in a rage because we didn't obey the law? "

" I am not fighting for justice! " Retorted Seryu! " For once, if I am fighting, it is for my personal account! "

" What a joke! " Someone chuckled.

Dismissing the smoke that surrounded him, Syura showed a face covered with burns and who found it difficult to hide his anger.

" Do you know at least what heinous act you just committed? You just attacked the Prime Minister's son! This act will never forgive you, even with your rank! From now on, you will suffer, my dear! "

" No matter who you are! I'll make you pay for your murders! "

" But are you going to close it? " Enshin asked him, while drawing his saber.

Deciding to open the festivities, he set out to create sharp winds with his weapon which blasted straight towards Seryu.

" I will cut you in pieces! "

Then stamping his foot, Seryu called the thrusters at his feet and they activated. Creating a magic wind, they allowed to propel it over the sharp attack.

Seeing her fall back towards him, while swinging his enormous ball in order to crush it, Enshin had the good reflex to jump back, to avoid the attack.

Taking advantage of his distance from his opponent, Cosmina swirled his microphone in his hand before bringing it to his mouth.

" Attention, everyone, the big Cosmina is in the place! "

Then singing, she formed sound waves which moved towards Seryu.

" KORO! "

Taking the role of shield, the dog placed himself in front of the waves and took the attack. Spitting blood immediately, he couldn't help but press his paws on his ears to stop this torture.

" Stupid teigu! " Sneered Cosmina.

" **SKY DRAGON'S WINGS**! "

Having lowered her guard, Cosmina was hit by the two tornadoes, which ejected it against the tombstone of Bols' tomb, pulverizing the latter in passing.

" Hey, it is not done to destroy the graves of the deceased! sneered Giry! Do you want to be haunted by his ghost or what? "

" You, shut up!" Seryu ordered her, running towards her.

Seeing him propel his ball towards him, the colossus simply began to smile and placed his hands forward. It was thus that Seryu could perceive that his hands included six fingers. Indeed, starting from the middle of the back of his hands, two long hooked fingers pointed in the direction of the huge metal ball. Then their ends opened and two jets of acid came out.

Barely touching Seryu's ball, the liquid started to melt it and in barely a few seconds, there was nothing left of the weapon but a part of its chain which linked it to Seryu's arm.

" That … ?"

" I present Crocharyu to you! " Sneered Giry, crossing his two strange fingers! " It's my teigu capable of projecting jets of super corrosive acid! "

Suddenly laughing, he said.

" I am called Giry, the genocide! And you know why ? It's because no matter where I go, I'm just killing everything around me! And you know why I never went to jail? It's because I don't leave any evidence behind! "

Sneering more, he shook one of his hooked fingers and drew out a drop of acid which fell to the ground. This then caused a hole to form at the feet of the colossus.

" As soon as I kill someone, I immediately use my dye to make his body disappear completely and I do the same with the witnesses! Without a body, what evidence is there against me? "

" Monster! " Roared Seryu.

Just continuing to laugh, Giry eventually calmed down and thought about something.

" Hey, your sentence tells me something! Ah yes, the boy from the church said it! "

" The kid from the church? "

" Yeah, when we attacked the church, a kid found nothing better to do than protect a little girl that Champ was about to rape! He said " _No, cowards Natachy! Cowards Natatchy_ ''! It was so funny! And the priest who only said to him, "_Timo, go away!_" as Syura began to crucify him! It was so funny! "

Continuing to laugh, he found nothing better to do than increase.

" Nevertheless, this kid only annoyed us! So I got rid of it! And you want to know what was the funniest thing in history? When I started to make him disappear, he had the audacity to grab the leg while mumbling '' _Onee-san told me that I was a man! So I have to protect the other children!_ ''! Ha ha! What he looked stupid! "

Feeling his jaw hit violently, Giry finally stopped snickering, while his body fell backwards. Carrying out a multitude of rolls, it finally stops, after having left its original place by a good ten meters.

" I will slaughter you! " Roared Seryu, being outside of her! " Nothing will be left of you! "

Seeing her lose her way, Wendy cried.

" Seryu, calm down! "

" KORO! " Cried Seryu, ignoring her friend's words!" **JUSTICE EXPLOSING FIRE!** "

Immediately biting her upper body, the teigu brought her out with a multitude of rocket spears and other heavy weapons.

" Die all as much as you are! " She ordered, firing her missiles all over the place.

Seeing two of them rush towards him, Giry quickly got up and aimed them with his dye, before using his acid to make them disappear. However, seeing others heading towards him, he preferred to run away quickly.

Seeing the rest of his comrades pretend to go all over the place, Syura just started whistling at them.

" Here, bunch of retarded! "

Positioning her hands against the ground, Wendy created a tornado which propelled her into the air out of the range of projectiles.

" It is impossible to calm Seryu under these conditions! " She noticed, seeing her friend attacking everything that moved! " Fortunately, Kije is gone! "

Suddenly, seeing Wild Hunt move, she noticed that each of them rushed towards Syura.

" What are they doing ? "

" Hey, Justice's girl! " Called it Syura! " Well what, you don't know how to aim? We are all there, though! "

Grunting immediately, Seryu turned to them, and bombarded them with all the missiles he had left.

"**As expected from this idiot!**" Syura chuckled.

" **SHAMBALA!** "

Once the missiles were close enough to him, he created a disc right in front of them, where they disappeared.

" What? " Wondered Seryu.

" Poor idiot! " Sneered Syura! " Reassure me, you have something more impressive, don't you? Because if not, I'm going to start to believe that the Jaegers are really just a bunch of shabby! "

Then turning to Bols' grave, he began to crush the latter under his foot, while asserting.

" In the end, you're exactly like that good for nothing! None of you is worth a nail in your team! "

Immediately dropping his missile spears and having no tactical plan in mind, Seryu rushed at him, and began to throw him a shower of punches. Having no trouble dodging them, Syura continued to give him a swimming smile, while drawing the girl's anger to his profile. Enraged as she was, Seryu was incapable of showing intelligence or strategy. She was just hitting the air and getting tired like that.

" Well, what? You are slow today! If this continues, I'll leave you there and attack other people! Oh no, I have better! "

Glancing sideways, to see Wendy land not far from him, he ends up ordering.

" Guys ! Take care of the other girl! Make it suffer! "

He didn't have to repeat it twice for the five others to run towards Wendy.

" Sorry my dear, but your last hour has come! "

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR! "**

Seeing the tornado hurtling over them, Champ created a sphere of fire while Enshin dangled a multitude of sharp winds. Combining, the two attacks struck Wendy's and created an explosion that encompassed the scene of the fight. Putting her arms in front of her to protect herself from the smoke, Wendy got ready to make her drive out using her wind. However, instead of a breath of wind, there was a cry of pain that came out of his mouth. Passing behind her, Izou put away his saber, when he had just cut his arm.

" Touch ! "

Grimacing in pain, Wendy couldn't react in time as Giry's figure crossed the smoke to find herself in front of her. Using his strength, he threw a powerful punch at him, which threw him out of the cloud of smoke.

Seeing her fall violently to the ground, Seryu turned to her.

" WENDY! "

" Never look away from me! " Cried Syura.

A powerful kick struck the girl at the level of the tibia, fractured the latter.

" Gnnnn! "

" You lost ! " Rejoices Syura.

Beginning to get up, Wendy stands on her stomach where Giry had just hit her. However, being far from taking pity on her, Cosmina began to sing and the waves had time to reach Wendy's ears very quickly.

Intending to sing softly, Cosmina took pleasure in seeing Wendy cry out in pain, while she had the impression that her eardrums were going to explode.

" AHHHHHHH! Stop it! "

" Oh, poor girl! " Sneered Giry.

" Indeed ! " Said Champ! " Too bad she is so old! I could have taken very good care of her! "

Creating a new ball of fire in his hands, he threw it at Wendy, while Giry and Enshin created their own attacks before imitating it. Barely able to understand what was going on, Wendy could even less dodge the triple attack that charged at her.

" Wendy, move! " Shouted Seryu.

Too late. Hitting their targets, the three attacks quickly destroyed everything to the point of impact.

" And one less! " Cosmina rejoices.

" I tell you, Wild Hunt would quickly take the place of the Jaegers! " Asserted Giry! " And once done, we can do whatever we want with this city! "

" No ! " Izou suddenly replied, looking straight ahead! " The fight is not over! "

" Hein? " Did the other four.

Groaning then, Koro showed himself while he was in his Berseck form. Having positioned himself in front of Wendy, he had taken all the attacks and his body had paid for the damage. Completely destroyed here and there, his body continued to be dissolved because of Giry's acid.

" What? The stupid dog ? " Wondered Champ.

" Koro! " Horrified Seryu, seeing him in very bad shape.

"**He protected me!** " Remarked Wendy! "**He protected me without Seryu ordering him! He did it himself!** "

Seeing him continue to decompose, Wendy had no other idea than to run towards him and take advantage of his injuries to plunge his hand into his body. Quickly touching what she was looking for in the molten flesh, she ended up extracting the vital nucleus from the teigu and removing it from her body, before the acid began to destroy it in turn.

" She has the core! " Noticed Cosmina.

" We do a contest? " Wanted to know Enshin! " The first who destroys this nucleus will have the right to rape and massacre this girl! "

" Perfect ! " Assured the others, then chasing themselves.

Understanding what they were planning to do, Wendy created a tornado in order to make them back off, before starting to run.

"**It will take a few minutes for Koro to regenerate completely!**" She noticed! " **No choice ! I have to find a place to hide his core!** "

" Where do you think you are going? " Wanted to know Izou, running right next to her, hand on his sword.

" I love to play ! " Said Enshin.

Then managing to grab Wendy's hair, he then raised his saber and lowered it to decapitate her head.

" First come, first served ! "

" **VERNIER**! " Wendy immediately shouted.

Then jumping as high as possible, she allowed her body to find itself out of the path of the blade of Enshin. Therefore, surprised to see her jump like this, the man felt his blade cut only the child's hair and found himself with it in his hand. Free, Wendy fell right in front of him and immediately placed her palms on his chest:

" **SKY DRAGON'S CLAW! "**

A strong wind immediately struck Enshin's abdomen and propelled him back. Seeing him crashing against Cosmina and Giry, Wendy resumed her course, without lingering over the loss of a large part of her hair.

Seeing her flee, Syura roared.

" But what the hell are you doing, bunch of fools? "

Seeing an opening, Seryu immediately shot him with his pistols. Nevertheless, jumping back and zigzagging to dodge them, the man questioned him.

" You really have nothing but her little toys? It's not even fun anymore! "

It was then that he stopped laughing, seeing Seryu take a white ball out of his jacket pocket. Without losing a moment, she threw it against the ground, and then created a cloud of smoke that quickly surrounded the two fighters.

" A smoke bomb? " Syura wondered, having her sight completely blurred.

First looking in all directions, in an attempt to perceive the silhouette of Seryu, he finally calmed down and closed his eyes.

" Calm yourself ! If you concentrate, you will feel his presence! "

However, nothing around him could help him identify Seryu's position. Tempting the ear, he perceived no noise and even less the slightest bit of shade betraying his presence.

" **What ? Where is she ?** "

Suddenly got a bad feeling, the man turned on himself while making great gestures with his arms. Thus succeeding in driving the smoke all around him, he was surprised to see no one.

" What? Where is she ? "

Finally catching a movement, he managed to spot Seryu running away, chasing Wendy and the rest of Wild Hunt. For her, Syura could wait. Wendy was not able to stand up to five powerful opponents and she had to help him while waiting for Koro to recover.

Seeing this, a vein of rage appeared on Syura's forehead, who mumbled:

" This kid ... how dare she ignore me? "

* * *

Continuing to run, Wendy eventually left the cemetery and quickly found herself near town. Seeing him coming towards them, chasing by Wild Hunt, some villagers were already backing up while killing themselves:

" They arrive ! Wild Hunt is here! "

" Quickly ! Save yourself! "

" Stay hidden in the houses! "

Seeing them flee, Wendy wondered how to proceed. Certainly fleeing Wild Hunt was his priority. However, in no way did she want to enter the city and endanger the lives of several citizens.

So, stopping right in front of the first houses, she ends up throwing Koro's life nucleus towards a roof, before turning to face Wild Hunt.

" Hum? We don't play anymore? " Was surprised Giry! " Too bad, I was barely hot! "

" Forget about it ! Killing is more enjoyable than running! " Izou retorted, pulling out his sword again.

" Hi hi! In this case, who is taking care of her? " Sneered Cosmina, already positioning his microphone in front of his lips.

Not wanting to give them a chance to attack first, Wendy immediately swelled her cheeks and threw them a tornado.

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR! "**

" I know already this attack ! " Sneered Enshin, creating air space with his saber.

Managing to "cut" the winds of Wendy, he forced the latter to jump to the side, so as not to be slashed. Being right behind her, the wall of a house was hit hard and was then reduced to pieces.

" So ? " Chuckled Enshin! " Rather powerful my attacks, isn't it? "

" **ORB EXPLOSION!** "

Seeing Champ throw one of the orbs in his dye, Wendy hurried to run to the side.

" **VERNIER!** "

Increasing its speed, it managed in extremis to find itself out of the explosion, whose shock wave is enough to make it eject. Unfortunately, finding himself already behind her, Giry began to smile sadistically while inflicting a violent kick which struck her back.

Can only scream in pain, Wendy was thrown to the sky, where Cosmina could give herself to heart to touch her.

Deciding once again not to finish it too quickly, she barely sang to reduce the power of her sound waves. However, hearing them without difficulty, Wendy shouted again, having the impression of feeling her whole body start to vibrate and her eardrums about to explode.

Finally, falling to the ground, she barely perceived Izou's silhouette running towards her, as well as her saber opening her abdomen. Then spitting blood, Wendy collapsed to the ground, now with a large gash in her stomach.

" Touched ! " Said Cosmina.

Perceiving this sinister spectacle, while being too afraid of being killed while coming to the aid of Wendy, some villagers remained hidden in the streets or their houses while groaning in fear.

Seeing them, Enshin sneered while shouting.

" Dear friends! Have you seen what just happened? This girl, from the Jaegers group tried to rebel against us! And as you can see, she paid a high price! While it goes into everyone's head: attacking us is like signing his death warrant! "

However, his gaze turned slightly, hearing a groan of pain. Getting up with difficulty, Wendy continued to spit blood, while moving the smallest part of her body made her suffer the martyr.

" Hum? " Wondered Champ! " Hey, what the hell are you doing, Izou? Why didn't you kill him? "

" The situation has changed! " Remarked the swordsman, seeing the citizens in front of them! " One, we weren't supposed to kill a jaeger! And two, it is now too late to deny the fact that we did nothing to this girl, with so many witnesses in front of us! We must wait for Syura's orders and act from now on carefully! Let's not forget that Esdeath is the superior of this girl! I don't want to look like a coward, but I don't want to die either! "

" Who cares about that? " Asked Giry.

Then advancing towards Wendy, he directed his two long hooked fingers towards her, while asserting.

" We are Wild Hunt! Between the seven of us, no one can defeat us! Esdeath can come, I look forward to it! I always dreamed of covering myself with his blood! "

Painfully raising her face, Wendy saw him then, while Giry questioned him.

" Do you have any last words to say? "

" Fai… Fairy Tail will never give up! " Said Wendy.

" In this case, goodbye! "

Then firing two spurts of acid, Giry horrified Wendy's eyes. However, too injured to move, the child could only wait. Wait for death to come while clenching your teeth.

"**Natsu! I'm sorry !** "

" WENDY! "

Then jumping in front of her, Seryu brandishes her mechanical arms in front of her, in order to protect her from acid.

" Seryu! Move! "

Too late. Touching his left arm, the acid quickly disintegrated the latter. Splashing on the way, her shoulder and several parts of her abdomen were touched on the way, making the poor girl scream in pain, who then fell on her knees.

" Oh, a little bonus! " Sneered Giry! " You shouldn't rush you see! I would have killed you too, anyway! "

Simply glaring at him, Seryu started to roar.

" You are just a monster! "

Laughing at him, Giry said.

" Well, that makes us a common point! "

Then pointing his finger at her, he said.

" We have killed so many people that we couldn't tell the exact number of our crimes! And I'll tell you something! You have killed many innocent people! "

Seeing Seryu stay still, Giry continued.

" You didn't suspect it, did you? But, having listened blindly to the orders of the Empire, you have only helped to kill the main threats targeting the Prime Minister! You have only been a puppet for many and you ...! "

" You don't teach me anything! "

Then ceasing to smile, Giry looked at Seryu staring at him without showing the slightest emotion.

" I've understood this for a while! How I understood that the revolutionaries were not the real enemy of the people! No, those who threaten their lives are just people like you! "

Listening to him without saying anything, Giry then laughs again.

" Hahaha! What are you strange you! All your life you had to be rejected, right? Normal, you're a real psychopath! In this case, explain to me : why you are so keen to protect an empire where everyone hates you? It's ridiculous ! "

" SHUT UP ! I have decided to save the people of this country even if they hate me! As long as there is an innocent man to save, I will be there to protect him! I have killed a lot of people thinking I am doing the right thing, but here and now I know they all need my help! This is why I would fight you! And never, never you hear me, I would not let you do any more harm to the citizens of the empire! "

Listening to him, no one dared to say anything whether it was the members of Wild Hunt, Wendy or the citizens who could have listened to him. Everyone was amazed. Seryu had spoken without uttering a word resembling justice or with an unhealthy smile. No, she had spoken as a proud courageous person would have done.

Suddenly swinging his fist in the stomach, Syura made a magnificent entrance, forcing Seryu to fall next to Wendy.

" Seryu! "

" We are the enemy of the people? " Chuckled Syura! " No, but are you stupid or what? I am the Prime Minister's son! This empire belongs to him and it's the same for me! So we can do what we want with these people! "

Then, seeing Wendy glare at her, an idea suddenly occurred to her.

" But you know, Seryu, in the end, you're a bit like us! You are a wonderful soldier who perfectly executes the orders given to him! Because of this, I can spare you! "

" Spare me? "

" Yes, but on two conditions! One, you will now work under my orders! And two, you have to kill ...! "

Pointing to Wendy, he exclaimed.

" This girl ! "

First surprised by his request, Seryu ends up smiling grimly, before asking.

" And why would I do it? "

" It's simple ! " Affirmed Syura! " In fact, you know the murders that we have committed lately ... guess who caused it! It's your girlfriend ! "

" Hein? "

" Yes ! Because of his actions, we were ordered to make him regret having wanted to stand up to my father! We were then ordered to kill all the people who were related to them! So, the poor of the capitals as well as the children of the church! "

The eyes widened, and the two girls found it difficult to understand the meaning of his words. But, finally, turning to Wendy, Seryu ends up asking:

" So, if they died… is it your fault? "


	51. Night Raid vs Wild Hunt vs Jaegers !

Chapter 50

Not knowing what to say or do, Wendy could only remain silent, while Seryu looked at her, with no form of reason on her face. She didn't seem angry or angry. In fact, she was flabbergasted and couldn't take her eyes off Wendy. She had suffered too much shock today for her brain to function properly. Wendy was therefore unable to predict her next actions.

" Is it because of you that Caruma and the children died? " Repeated Seryu.

" Seryu, I ...! "

" Of course it's his fault! " Syura assured, pointing to her! " This girl is none other than a criminal who believed herself clever to believe herself superior to everyone! If she hadn't been involved in my father's business, know that all this would never have happened! "

Also taking advantage of the presence of civilians who watched them from a distance, he then assured.

" You see ? No one can do anything against us! Whether it's Night Raid or the Jaegers! We are invincible! We are the elite of the elite! "

Then staring at Wendy, the man questioned her.

" Do you finally understand who you dared to stand up to, vermin? "

However, he quickly found that Wendy hadn't listened to him. Instead, she stared at Seryu, who did the same.

" Wendy… why? " Asked the latter, feeling that her mind was under attack by hundreds of voices ordering her to kill the child.

" I ... I never thought it would end like this! " Swore Wendy! " I ... I never could have thought! I swear to you that I didn't want that to happen in any case! All I wanted to do was reason with the emperor, nothing more! "

" Reasoning who, poor idiot? " Asked Giry, suddenly putting his foot on his head! " You are nothing more than a brat! You are even more pitiful than the dust stuck to my soles! "

Grinding her teeth, Wendy felt tears run down her face as she whispered.

" Sorry! "

" Hum? " Wondered Giry, ceasing his gesture.

" I'm sorry ! " Repeated Wendy.

Hearing this, Giry immediately laughed.

" Ha ha! Are you sorry? But it's too late for that, poor idiot! But, at least, it proves that you're not going to die an idiot! Ha ha ha! "

" I'm really sorry, Seryu! " Wendy apologized.

" Hein? "

Looking at her, Seryu could only see sadness in Wendy's eyes, while the child

sobbed.

" I didn't want them to die! Yes… Caruma… the children… Niks… I loved them! I ... if they ever died because of me, I could never forgive myself! But please help me! "

" Have you help yourself? " Asked Seryu.

" Yes ! Help me protect the rest of the civilians! " Implored Wendy.

" But are you going to close it, yes? " Asked Syura! " Giry, stop there! "

" With pleasure ! " Giry assured him, lifting his foot in the air! " I'm going to blow her brain! "

But the instant he dropped his foot toward the girl's head, a punch managed to hit him in the head. His nose flattened, he couldn't moan in pain as he took a step back. However, managing to keep his balance, he glared at the person who had just hit him.

" You? How dare you ? "

Despite the loss of her left arm, Seryu was still able to use her second arm, which she had just proved.

" No, but what are you doing silly? " Cosmina asked him.

" Hi hi, are you so stupid that you don't see your real enemy? " Wanted to know Enshin.

Just glaring at them, Seryu ordered.

" Shut up ! Wendy is not my enemy! Wendy is ... Wendy is ...! "

Banging her chest with her valid hand, she cried out.

" Wendy is my friend! "

" Seryu? "

" Your friend ? " Repeated Syura! " No but are you stupid or deaf? I just explained to you that ...! "

" Wendy has nothing to do with it! " Retorted Seryu! " It is you who killed all these people, without the slightest hesitation! You are the murderers! Are you supposed to be a special police? My eye ! You make me want to throw up! "

" A murderer who dares to lecture us! " Sneered Enshin! " Let me doubt your beautiful words! You just killed yourself too! "

Then waving his arms in front of him, he presented the capital while affirming.

" And everyone knows it very well! Everyone hates you for what you did! "

" Exact ! " Syura agreed, walking towards Seryu.

Then, starting to run, he cocked his fist, while declaring.

" That's a shame! But if you want to die like this, it's how you want! "

The punch that swung then was precise, powerful and rapid. However, simply raising his valid hand, Seryu managed to catch it without experiencing the slightest difficulty.

" That … ? "

" Yes, I killed all these people while thinking of doing good! " Confessed Seryu! " And it's only been a few weeks since I realized it! I am nothing but a murderer, who deserves to be executed for what she did! And yet, Wendy continued to be with me and to consider me as her friend! "

Then clenching Syura's fist between her metallic fingers, she let out a groan to the man, while she informed him.

" But compared to the creature that I was, you don't kill people by thinking you are doing the right thing! You just kill for fun! I therefore categorically refuse to let you do! Yes … ! "

Suddenly taking a deep breath, she screamed.

" Me, Seryu, on behalf of the Jaegers, I promise to rid this city of Wild Hunt! "

The face then in rage, Syura managed to grab Seryu's hair and tilted her head to make her hit her knee with force. The nose then pulverized, Seryu was then entitled to a new kick in the belly, which saw her vomiting her guts.

" Are you finished your damn spiel? " Syura asked, hitting her over and over again! You are nothing but vermin! " What can a poor girl like you do when faced with the Prime Minister's son ? I'm listening to you!

His face puffy and bloody, Seryu managed to look up at him, while affirming.

" You can be the son of whomever you want, the fact remains that you are a human like any other, in my eyes! You're a jester! "

Even more enraged, Syura gave her another blow, which made her fly to Wendy.

" Let's call the guards! Syura ordered! I want these two girls to be publicly executed! I want to be tortured! I want to make them scream! I want to hear them imploring me on my knees to kill them quickly! I want … ! I want … ! "

Nevertheless, he quickly noticed that his comrades had stopped listening to him. Instead, everyone was staring at something. So following their gaze, Syura could only widen her eyes, seeing Wendy and Seryu, getting up. Helping each other, passing their arms over their shoulders, the two girls grimaced and moaned with each movement they made to straighten. However, after inflicting a real torture on their bodies, the two girls managed to face the Wild Hunt again.

" We ... will never give up ... never! " They assured, daring to smile! " We are the Jaegers and we will wipe out evil! "

" How? ? " Wanted to know Syura! " How can they still stand up after all this? "

" Go for it ! " Suddenly cried someone.

Having left his hiding place, a young boy had run into the street and ended up screaming.

" These monsters killed my father and my sister! Please take revenge! Down with Wild Hunt! "

" Impertinent! " Growled Syura! " How dare you ? "

" Yes, get rid of it! " Cried a man in his turn.

" We no longer want to live in fear! "

" Go ahead, Jaegers! We are with you! "

Hearing people shouting, other citizens in turn left their hiding places, while others left their homes. Finally, raising their fists in the air, the crowd that had formed then began to cry.

" JAEGERS! JAEGERS! JAEGERS! JAEGERS! JAEGERS! "

Hearing them cheer them on, Wendy said.

" You see ? Even if we die today, at least we will be that the people will fight against you later! "

Knowing nonetheless that neither she nor Seryu had a chance of winning against them, Wendy decided to launch a last attack, for the honor. Then remembering her last fight against Furrick, the girl breathed in the air around her thoroughly.

" ANTI-DRAGON MAGIC! BLACK TORNADE DESTROY ! "

" That … ? " Syura wondered, trying to back away.

Then seeing the tornado rushing straight towards them, Izou and Cosmina deviated in time from its trajectory. However, being too close to dodge it, the others were hit by the attack. Finding himself trapped, Syura had the strange feeling of feeling the air currents around him begin to surround him and grip him like dozens of hands.

Then he had the strange feeling that the wind did not repel him. On the contrary, he felt drawn to Wendy.

" That … ? what is this attack? " Did he want to know by trying to fight.

Then suddenly something lit up in his chest. Then a strange luminous ball left his body, just like Champ, Enshin and Giry. Not even having time to know what it was, Syura suddenly felt very weak. He then understood what was going on.

''** This girl, … ! ****It sucks our energy!** ''

Inspired towards Wendy, the four energetic balls finally touched the mage. However, for a strange reason, they hardly touched the child when the four balls exploded, immediately stopping the attack.

" WENDY! " Appeared Seryu, seeing Wendy, with a bloody face.

" That ? " Cosmina wondered, not understanding what had just happened.

For his part, feeling as weak as Syura, Enshin roared.

" Dirty kid! I'm going to kill you ! "

" It's just an idiot! " Said Champ, with one knee on the ground! " She blew herself up! "

" This attack is redouble! " Retorted Izou, joining them! " It sucks your energy and perhaps even allows its user to absorb this energy! However, she does not seem able to control this attack! "

" Kill Em ! " Simply ordered Syura! " Right away ! "

Not praying, Enshin and Champ balanced their respective attacks on the two girls; Cosmina began to sing and Izou ran towards them while pretending to draw her saber.

" It is the end ! " Remarked Wendy.

" Wendy! " Called Seryu, grabbing her hand! " I regret nothing ! Thank you for everything ! "

" You too, Seryu! "

Preparing therefore to find themselves in the other world, the two girls could only see with surprise their life continuing its course, while other people were their appearance.

Swinging feathers at Champ's attacks, Run managed to stop them by detonating them.

" Grrr, you? " Wondered the clown, looking up at the sky.

Drawing his saber faster than expected, Izou used it to stop Kurome's sword.

" Oh, that's a surprise! The great Kurome in person! I am so happy to see you! In fact, I had such a great desire to measure myself against you and your sister! "

Backing away, Enshin saw each of his sharp air knives disintegrate by hitting the armor of Wave. Grand Chariot was far too strong to break.

" Don't touch my friends! " Wave ordered, trying to punch him.

Jumping in time in time, Enshin began to swear and ended up falling not far from Cosmina. The latter was also in shock, seeing the huge mass of Koro reappear without the slightest scratch, and having used his body to protect the two girls from his attack.

" Him again ? "

" Koro! " Rejoices Seryu.

" The friends ! " Smiles Wendy.

" The Jaegers! " Recognized them Syura.

However, finding his smile, he pretended to be surprised to see them arrive like this.

" Well, well, what is this pleasure worth to me, Jaegers? Don't you have other things to do than investigate us? Like dying in your corner, just like your other companions did? We, at the moment, are fighting the evil of this city! "

Remaining silent, Wave only looked behind him. Seeing thus Wendy and Seryu, he could not help being in rage by seeing the state in which they were.

Clenching his teeth, he could however control himself, while declaring.

" Syura, son of the Prime Minister! "

" Yes ? " Said the latter.

" As a member of the Jaegers, I order the dissolution of Wild Hunt as well as the delivery of all your teigus, without making a fuss! "

Hearing him, Syura and his comrades remained frozen for a few moments. Then, finally, except for Izou, the whole small group laughed.

" Haha! You heard, he wants us to surrender! "

" And we give him our teigus! "

" Sacred Jaeger! It's really just a bunch of clowns! "

" Not but seriously? " Wanted to know Syura, fixing Wave! " Who are you to believe you are superior to the being that I am? You may be elite soldiers, only Esdeath would potentially have the right to give me an order! "

" Very good ! " Sighed Wave! " You leave me no other choice! "

And immediately he went into combat position.

" Run! Kurome! Sorry to get involved in this! "

" No problem ! " Retorted Run, while staring at Champ.

" Pay me just a meal in a good restaurant when it's over! " Kurome asked him.

" Oh ! Great ! Great ! Great ! Great ! " Suddenly rejoices Giry! " Still fighting! Let me kill the guy with the wings! I want to cover myself with his angelic blood! "

" No, I'm the one who looks after the beautiful boys! " Cosmina retorted.

" Personally, I would rape Kurome! " Asserted Enshin, while licking his lips! " I find it more to my taste! "

" Do what you want! " Assured Syura! " Just kill them with the other two! "

But barely did he say his words when a shower of feathers fell on his group. Seeing Run attacking them, Champ himself launched electric spheres, which exploded on contact with the feathers. Then invading the place, smoke quickly made everyone blind. However, wanting to take advantage of the latter, the three Jaegers rushed straight into the cloud in search of their opponents.

Thus, betraying her presence by coughing, Cosmina saw with horror the large mass of Wave melt on her, before knocking down her fist in her belly. Thrown back, she collapsed on her back, with a look showing only pain.

" Hum? " Said Champ, hearing his body fall to the ground.

Suddenly stooping down, he dodged in extremis a new shower of feathers, which almost broke through his head.

" Grrr! Hey, is it me or that damn piaf is targeting me personally? "

" And how should that bother you? " Asked Run.

Hidden by the smoke, he startled Champ, who tried in vain to find him.

" Where are you, motherfucker? "

" You and I have an account to settle! " Assured Run.

" A account to settle? "

" Yes ! Regarding a group of children you killed, a few years ago! You must surely remember! "

Nevertheless, it was at this moment that he heard Champ start to giggle a little.

" Do you want me to remember that? It's impossible, silly! I have killed so many children that it is always difficult for me to remember the number of my victims! For me, they were targets like any other, that's all! By cons, I would not say no to resuscitate them, and then kill them a second time! "

Opening his eyes wide at first, Run finally lets his anger speak. So, flying at full speed towards Champ, he tried to give him a powerful kick in the face. However, perceiving the sound of a wingbeat in time, the clown managed to stoop a second time.

" You are too impulsive! "

Then creating a sphere of fire in his hand, he directed it towards Run.

" Die ! "

Performing a magnificent somersault, Run managed to dodge the attack, which disappeared through the smoke. Then, moments later, the two men could hear a cry of pain from Enshin.

_AHHHHH! Who is the asshole that burned my arm?

_Motherfucker ! roared Champ.

_No bother to insult me right away! retorted Run! I haven't even started!

Continuing to fight, the two men paid little attention to the smoke that disappeared from the place. Rubbing his eyes, Syura could see Cosmina, still on the ground; Field and Run fight against each other; Enshin having a completely charred arm and Kurome dueling against Izou.

" Damn it ! To say that we managed to control the situation! "

Then staring at Wendy and Seryu who also watched the battle, the man roared.

" It's their fault! Giry, kill them, quickly! If they manage to recover their strength, we will be in big trouble! "

" No problem ! " Assured the man, turning to the two girls.

However, instead of seeing them, he could only make out a huge jaw pretending to close in on him. Jumping back in time, he avoided being devoured by Koro.

" Grrr, what do you want with me, the dog ? "

" Koro, Berserk mode! " Seryu ordered! " Quickly ! "

Immediately, gaining mass again, the teigu roared before rushing towards Giry. However, hardly did he take a step when he put a knee on the ground, while seeming to suffer the martyr.

" Hein? " Giry wondered, who hadn't even had time to attack him.

" What is happening to him? " Wanted to know Wedny.

" He already used Berseck mode earlier! " Remembered Seryu! " He must be running out of energy! "

Hearing this, Giry began to smile sadistically, while pointing his own tail towards Koro.

" You want a refreshment my friend? "

Suddenly passing over Koro's body, Wave cocked his fist, before hitting Giry with all his might. Touched at the top of the head, the man felt himself sent against the ground and his face became embedded in the asphalt.

" Giry! " Cried Syura.

" You're next! Wave assured, running towards him.

" Tsss! Dirty sassy! "

Moaning as for him, Enshin tried to forget the loss of his arm and tried to show that he did not suffer in any way. If someone of enemy rank noticed that he was injured, he would quickly be considered an easy target.

"I have to leave quickly!" He found, bypassing the battlefield.

Then walking towards the city, to take refuge there, he was surprised to see two people, half hidden behind a wall, attending the fighting, with the rest of the citizens.

"They? " Enshin wondered, recognizing Kije and Loke.

Immediately, wanting to pass his rage on someone, the man roared.

" All of this is your fault! "

Running then, he surprised everyone, rushing towards Bols' family.

" No, stop! " Wendy begged him, reaching for him.

But, too far to do anything, she made, helplessly, Enshin run towards the mother and her daughter. Paralyzed, as for them, the two girls felt their legs paralyze, while the man brandishes his saber towards them.

" Run away ! " Wave ordered.

" Too late ! " Enshin assured, swinging his saber towards Kije's throat.

However, at the last moment, a huge hand managed to seize his grip, and stopped him in his tracks.

" That … ? " Wondered the man, looking up! " Who are you ? "

Falling as for her, on the buttocks, Kije imitated her, to finally stop trembling. Instead, tears formed in her eyes as she stuttered.

" You ... You ... Are you alive? "

Stopping fighting too, the Jaegers widened their eyes, recognizing the newcomer.

" Impossible, but how? "

Wave sobs disturbed his sight himself, Wave cried.

" BOLS! "

Standing tall and dominating Enshin, the former Jaeger was there and alive. And, despite his mask, it was obvious that anger could be seen on his face, whereas seeing a few seconds of the scene was enough for him to understand what was going on.

" I am absent for a few days and what do I see? A group of killers appeared and attempted to assassinate my family? "

Then managing to free himself from his grip, Enshin cried out.

" No matter who you were, you are nothing in front of us, poor shabby! We are Wild Hunt, the elite group! And U.S … ! "

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence until the end of Rubicante found himself in front of his face. In an instant, he found himself completely cremated and, after shouting for a few seconds, he ended up becoming nothing but a heap of black ashes.

" No one touches my family! " Bols assured, fixing the rest of Wild Hunt.

Seeing that he was losing more and more the situation, Syura found it essential to leave the big game.

" You wanted it! " He assured, while activating his dye! " I will send you to another dimension! SHAM…! "

" FIRE DRAGON'S IRON PUNCH! "

Before even understanding what was going on, a figure fell just above Syura, before a fist smashed against his face. Then feeling his feet take off from the ground, he literally ejected himself against the trunk of a tree, which broke in two without the slightest problem.

" That … ? " The members of Wild Hunt wondered, turning to their chief on the ground.

" Well done, Natsu! " Suddenly congratulated Happy, flying over the stage! " Right in the target ! "

Seeing the man now stand before him, Wave muttered.

" Salamander? "

" Natsu? " Bols wondered, not even noticing that he had followed him so far.

" So you are Wild Hunt, I imagine! " Understood Natsu, staring at Champ and Izou! " The guys who have fun killing people for fun! "

Then, looking one by one at the Jaegers, his eyes fell on Wendy, as well as her injuries.

" Wendy? "

" I ... I'll leave the rest to you, Natsu! " Assured the girl.

Then having no more strength, she felt her eyes close. Then she let her body stop working, and pretended to fall to the ground, if Seryu hadn't held it in time.

" Wendy! " Repeated Natsu.

Suddenly hit by a sphere of ice, the man found himself with his lower body completely frozen.

" Tsss, as if we were going to, in addition to the rest, let a member of Night Raid complicate our business! " Growled Champ! " Wait wisely your turn, we will kill you after executing this kid! "

" You hurt Wendy? " Asked Natsu, looking down.

Then heating his body, he surprised Champ by starting to melt the ice that covered his legs.

" W… What? "

" You will pay me! "

Igniting his body, he quickly melted everything around him. Feeling a wind of heat whipping his face, Wave preferred to back away from him.

"**Wow, what a power !** "

Jumping, too, back, Izou made several leaps until he could find himself on the roof of a house.

"Going headlong is now impossible!" He remarked, starting to lose confidence in their victory! " It happens more and more! "

" Something asshole! " Suddenly roared Giry, getting up! " Where's that damn Wave? I'm going to atomize it! "

I also noted, Cosmina finally realized the presence of Natsu.

" Hey, but ... he's a Night Raid guy! "

" Hein? " Said Giry! " But what's the matter here? "

" That's exactly the question I was going to ask! " Roared a voice.

Flying over the scene, a huge ray appeared in the sky, with the members of Night Raid on its back.

" Natsu, be sure that we will have a new discussion together! " Najenda assured him.

" Night Raid? " Wave wondered.

" No but I hallucinate? " Wanted to know Giry! " What are they doing here? "

" Sister! " Murmured Kurome, seeing Akame.

Finding a familiar face, Gajeel suddenly dropped from the line and was the first to join the fight.

" IRON DRAGON'S CLUB! "

Turning his arm into a metal pillar, he then stretched it out and led it towards Run. However, the latter did not even need to dodge it so that the attack bypasses him in order to strike the face of Champ, who was about to strike him in the back. Seeing the clown get thrown back, Run was stunned.

" Hey, the bird ! " Called him Gajeel, crashing near him! " We both still have an account to settle! However, it turns out that today we have the same opponent! Therefore, you have no interest in dying during this battle! I'll kick your mouth after! "

" What? "

" Something asshole! " Roared Champ, getting up.

However, he suddenly lost all desire for revenge, seeing Run and Gajeel face him.

" I suggest you do it quickly! " Proposed Gajeel! " The first one who catches it can kill it! And then we will fight against each other! "

" Leave it down, I don't need you! " Retorted Run! " Let me kill this guy! "

" Night Raid! " Cosmina roared, bringing her microphone to her mouth! " You want good music, you're going to have it! "

Preparing to sing, however, she was forced to back away as soon as a shot came towards her. Jumping back, she was then thrown to the side, when the shot exploded when touching the ground.

" Hey, missed! " Sorry Mine.

" Akame, Leone, Tatsumi! Forward! " Najenda ordered them! " Mine, you keep shooting! Lubbock, prepare your sons and block the slightest attack that would be aimed at us! Chelsea, you infiltrate the enemy and you try to kill one by surprise! "

" OK ! " Assured the six warriors.

Jumping thus, without hesitation, Leone and Tatsumi were followed by Akame, who had to be helped by Lily.

" Where do you want me to ask you? " Asked the Exceed.

First looking at Kurome who was still staring at her, Akame had to make an effort to prevent their old quarrel from taking over.

" Over there ! " She said, pointing to Izou.

" It works ! "

" Hum? " Said the man, looking up at them! " Oh, Akame in person! What a bargain! "

However, he lost his smile, seeing Lily take her warlike form. Then grabbing Akame with one hand, he cocked his arm, before throwing it with all his might, towards the man. So, firing like a cannonball, Akame then took out his sword and smashed it against Izou's saber.

Having just had the reflex to protect himself, the samurai nevertheless felt himself retreat under the power of the impact.

" Well, I must say that it is a sensational entry! "

" Shut up and fight! "

* * *

" What is happening? " Wanted to know Wave, looking around to see Night Raid coming to fight Wild Hunt.

Then feeling something touch his arm, he suddenly uttered a cry of pain, while a liquid had managed to destroy his armor at this precise place.

" Tsss! You ruined all my pleasure! " Remarked Giry! " So I will take my time to make you suffer! "

" In your dreams ! "

Running towards him, Leone quickly found himself in front of his imposing body.

" That … ? "

Before she could say more, Leone gave her a powerful palm kick on the chin, which made her jaws click. Then she went on with a devastating punch that fell on the stomach of the man.

Giry could consider himself happy to have very thick muscles, because this kind of punch would have been enough to kill a normally constituted man.

" You, kind of ...!

A kick then threw him on the ground, while Leone sneered.

" Night Raid will never be dominated by a bunch of loosers like you! "

" I've got you ! " Wave said suddenly, grabbing her arm.

" Hum? " Said Leone, turning to him! " What are you doing ? "

" As a member of Night Raid, I will stop you on the spot! Surrender without resisting! "

Listening to her, Leone suddenly laughs out loud.

" Ha ha ha! What are you funny! You really remind me of Tatsumi! "

" Do I take it for a compliment, or what? " Wanted to know the latter, not far from her.

" Stop making fun of me! " Wave ordered him! " We are enemies and ...! "

Being silenced by a punch from the blonde, who also threw him to the ground, he began to spit saliva, while Leone said in a cold voice.

" Very sweet my dear! If I wanted your death, I would have let this big imbalance kill you, before taking care of his case! For the moment, we are not the enemy! "

" Grrr! What are you talking about ? " Wave got angry.

Then getting up, he went into combat position, while asserting.

" I am a member of the Jaegers! My goal is to ensure peace within the empire! It is therefore my duty to stop you without delay! "

" If you annoy me, you will see me obliged to kill you! " Remarked Leone.

" I am not afraid to play with death! "

" Okay, in this case…! " Began Leone.

" Leone, no! " Suddenly stopped Tatsumi.

" Hum? "

" Do not kill him! " He implored, watching Wave! " He is not a bad person! He's like Bols! "

" That … ? Tatsumi? " Wave wondered.

" Hell, but when will you finally open your eyes? This empire is sinking into chaos, and you know it very well! So why are you so anxious to get in the way of us! Are you a moron ? "

" Grrr! Shut up, I have no lesson to learn from you! I know perfectly well that nothing is holy in this empire! However, this is only a bad time! By devoting our efforts to it, we can bring peace back here! "

" The peace ? But are you blind or what? " Tatsumi asked, pointing to Wild Hunt! " Do you really hope to bring peace to this country while collaborating with them? The Prime Minister sent them specially killed people to come and fight them! Do you find it normal to do that? "

" This would never have happened if Night Raid would not have appeared! "

" Night Raid would never have appeared if corruption was not omnipresent, you moron! Just like you, we defend justice, on our side! And if you still haven't seen it, we've only gotten rid of all the big rot in this city! "

" Oh yeah ? By killing them? Well done, the example! "

" Because you never killed any of your opponents? We are aware of all your activities since the creation of your group! And I'm not even talking to you about what Esdeath had done just before that! "

Grinding his teeth, Wave could only think that he was entirely right. However, deep down, he hoped he was wrong. Yes, he really hoped to be on the right side and bring peace to the empire.

" Here! " He roared, shaking his head! " I don't want to hear you anymore! You're just a traitor, Tatsumi! A dirty traitor! "

Then running towards him, he ordered him.

" See you on the spot, Night Raid! "

" Wave, no! "

Seeing him do so, Bols suddenly saw fit to react. Then seeing Wave come to a stop, his comrade affirmed.

" Wave, don't be reckless! In truth, these guys are like us! "

" How do we like that? It's impossible ! You don't remember? They are our enemies! "

" They are not as described! " Retorted Bols! " The proof, I'm alive! They didn't kill me! They just made me a prisoner of war! And, since all this time, I have not been tortured in any way as Esdeath would have done with a prisoner! In addition, and I knew it from the start, it is the Empire itself which is the cause of evil! "

" What? But what are you talking about? "

* * *

" This seems stretched down! " Lubbock noticed as he tried to follow their conversation.

" Whatever! " Retorted Najenda, while seeing the others fighting Wild Hunt! " Let's kill Wild Hunt! If possible take their teigus and leave quickly! If the Jaegers decide to remain inactive, let's take advantage! "

As for looking for a target, Mine simply ends up seeing an old acquaintance.

" She ? " She mumbled, recognizing Seryu.

Immediately thinking of Scheele and the psychotic way in which Seryu had behaved in order to kill her, Mine immediately prepared to put her in the game.

"**For the empire, it's better to see yourself dead!** "

However, when shooting, she was suddenly surprised by a gesture from the girl. Despite her injuries, Seryu was simply moving Wendy to a hiding place so that she would be safe from the slightest attack.

" **What is she doing ?** " She wondered.

Nevertheless, eventually shaking her face, she put the girl back in play and was about to shoot.

"**Scheele, I will avenge you**!"

" Mine, stop! "

Once again surprised, the sniper looked at Najenda, who was however turned back to her.

" What? "

" I know how you feel about this girl! However, just once, I would ask you to drop it! Mine if you shoot now, on one of theirs, then the Jaegers will also fight against us! Now is certainly not the time to have two opponents to fight, when we have no real plan! "

" Yes, but … ! " Began Mine, while continuing to stare at Seryu.

"**No, I have to kill her! ****I have to kill her! I have to kill her! **"

* * *

Far from suspecting the danger that hung over her, Seryu continued to carry Wendy to a nearby house to hide her. However, the task was hard as she had only one arm left and one of her legs forced her to limp.

In any case, seeing her too, Cosmina was the one who landed right in front of her.

" Hello, Justice's girl! How is it going ? "

Stopping in his task, Seryu could only glare at her, for lack of being able to do better.

" Ha ha ha, what do you look pathetic, my poor! You see, if you had accepted our generous offer, all this would never have happened! "

'' Shut up, I didn't ask you for anything, dirty slut of service! "

" Very good ! " Said Cosmina, losing her smile! "Me who wanted to spare a few more moments to speak with you! You asked for it ! "

Then, with a sweet smile, she carried her microphone in the air, before starting to sing. Immediately, moving his ears, Seryu could only cry out when he felt the sound waves destroy his whole body.

" You're gonna bite! Come on, die! Die! Create…! "

Then feeling a huge figure approach her from behind, Cosmina could only turn around to see a huge jaw in front of her face.

" That … ? "

Gulped down in one bite, the singer disappeared into Koro's mouth. Having no more energy to maintain its Berseck mode, the teigu had simply regained its previous form, less costly in energy, and then had to charge Cosmina before swallowing it. At least he hoped to recover energy from it.

Seeing his opponent being swallowed, Seryu could only breathe a sigh of relief, before dropping to the ground.

" Good boy ! " She assured.

Preparing to run towards her to help him, the wolf suddenly felt his body swell like the belly of a frog.

" Hum? " Said Seryu, seeing him triple in volume! " But that … ? "

Trying to resist, the dog however suddenly exploded, creating a huge explosion of blood. Watered from all sides, Seryu's eyes widened, while staring at the person standing in front of her.

" Stupid dog ! " Cosmina roars, her body covered in blood and drool! " Eurk, this is disgusting! "

" Koro…? What … ? "

" Something idiot! Did you really think your smart bag would eat me? As soon as I found myself in her mouth, I started to sing thoroughly and I made her stomach swell thanks to the sound waves! "

Then perceiving a strange noise, the singer saw the vital nucleus of Koro falling in front of Seryu.

" Oh ? If I understand correctly, this stupid pooch is still alive! "

Seeing her take a step towards the core of his teigu, Seryu hastened to crawl on the ground, before covering him with his arms.

" No, you will not destroy it! "

" Clearance! " Cosmina ordered, starting to trample on her! " Get out right away! "

" No way ! You will not kill Koro! "

" Do not worry, he will not be the only one! I intend to kill you too as well as your girlfriend right behind you! I'm going to kill you all! "

And to prove it, she suddenly took malicious pleasure in stepping on Seryu's head before continuing on her way, trampling her back. Walking thus, Cosmina quickly found herself in front of Wendy, who still remained unconscious.

" A pretty little face! " Giggled Cosmina, watching her! " It makes me want to massacre her so much! "

" No, don't come near her! "

Just smiling sadly Cosmina then breathed a little air, to prepare a new song.

" And now, ladies and gentlemen, here is the next song from the great and unique: Cosmi…! "

Stopping her short, a powerful shot pulverized her arm; the shoulder; as well as the entire right side of his body. The only survivor of this attack, Cosmina's microphone fell at his feet, while the latter were trembling in amazement.

" What … ? What … ? "

Then collapsing, she collapsed on the floor, under Seryu's wide eyes.

" But how … ? "

* * *

" Nice shot, Mine! " Applauds Lubbock! " You saved the enemy! "

" Here! " Roared the sniper, looking at Seryu with hatred! " I only did that to save Wendy, nothing more! "

" And two! " Simply whispered Najenda.

* * *

Remaining motionless watching the battles, Natsu finally turned around, seeing someone walking towards him, his face bloody.

" You, dirty little tadpole! "

" Oh, the Prime Minister's son! " Natsu remembered, staring at Syura! " What's your first name already? Dora or something like that? Oh, and then it doesn't matter! "

" Without importance? Dirty sassy! " Roared Syura, then using his teigu! " You are going to die here and now! "

" Natsu, let's go! " Advised Happy! " His power has no effect as long as we stay in motion! "

" Leave, I have a better plan! " Assured his friend.

" A better plan? "

" Let's go ! "Announced Natsu, rushing straight towards Syura! " FIRE DRAGON'S…! "

" Poor moron! You run straight into the mouth of the wolf! SHAMBHALA! "

" IRON FIST! "

Smashing his fist against that of Syura, at the exact place where his teigu was, Natsu managed to strike him the instant a circle formed at his feet.

" Poor crazy! What did you think you could do? You will find yourself in another dimension for eternity! "

However, his smile disappeared when a crack sound was heard. Throwing a frightened look at his face, he could discern a crack there.

"Impossible ! "

" It's you who will disappear forever! " Yelled Natsu, increasing the intensity of his flames.

Immediately, a powerful explosion took place. Being engulfed by a cloud of smoke, the two opponents disappeared from everyone's eyes for a few moments. However, whether it was Night Raid, Jaegers or Wild Hunt, everyone stopped their fight to fix that of the two men and find out who was victorious.

And as soon as the smoke fell, everyone could see Syura's body still standing. However, his gaze showed only fear, as he stared at his dick. The latter, still boiling, had almost melted. Natsu had managed to destroy Shambhala's power forever.

" What … ? " How is it possible ? My teigu!

Coming out, in turn, from the cloud of smoke Natsu was facing her again, showing that he had managed to destroy the weapon in time, before she sent it to another dimension.

" How ? Who are you ? Who are you, monster?

" Me ? I'm just a Fairy Tail mage! "

" Fa… Fairy Tail? "

" Prepare to undergo your sentence for all your actions! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR! "

Seeing the huge pillar of fire sink on him, while unable to teleport, Syura could only cry out in fear.

" NOOOOON! "

Then suddenly, a miracle occurs for him. Suddenly falling from the sky, despite the fact that there was not the slightest trace of a cloud, lightning crashed right in front of Syura and managed to counter the power of Natsu's attack.

" What … ? " Said the latter.

" It's been a while ! Given this attack, I imagine it was you who had committed the imprudence to attack the palace the other time! " Noticed a rogue voice.

" Him ? " Growled Najenda.

Recognizing his scent, before he even saw it, Natsu muttered.

" The general of lightning! "

" Night Raid! " Said Budo! " I'll stop you there! "


	52. Budo, the lightning general !

**Chapter 51**

" Grrr, what the hell is this guy doing here ? " Wanted to know Narenda, seeing Budo, below.

" You must quickly organize a retreat . " Noticed Lubbock. " We will not be able to compete with him Wild Hunt and the Jaegers. "

" General Budo? " Wave wondered, recognizing him. " What are you doing here ? "

" There have been several reports that a huge fight was going on in town! The man taught him, without bothering to look at him! Thinking that Night Raid was involved, I came immediately! "

Then, looking at the three groups in front of him and noticing that everyone was fighting against each other, the man began to roar.

" No, but what is this bazaar? Can someone explain to me what's going on here? "

Suddenly feeling protected, Syura said.

" The Jaegers are only traitors! They stopped us from doing our job and now they are allied with Night Raid. "

" What? " The Jaegers wondered.

" Oh, the little swelling. "Gajeel noticed, understanding what he wanted to do.

" Do you want proof ? " Wanted to know Syura. " There is one ! "

Then pointing to the heap of ashes, not far from Bols and his family, he assured.

" Here is all that remains of our dear comrade who died in battle! He was killed by this man who is none other than a Jaeger who entered into an alliance with Night Raid! It therefore deserves to be considered a traitor and suffer the consequences! "

There was no gesture from Budo, who only watched Night Raid, while appearing to be developing the best strategy to beat them all.

" And that's not all. " Cried Syura, pointing to the citizens still at the entrance to the capital. "The people have been corrupted! He supports the Jaegers! As a result, they too are renegades who want to support Night Raid! "

This time, static electricity could be seen on Budo's face, making Syura smile. For him, it was a sign that the general was angry with the members of the Esdeath group.

" From this fact, general, as the Prime Minister's son, I expect you to give your full cooperation to capture these thugs! After such an act, be sure that my father will thank you! "

Suddenly, to his surprise, Budo's hand finally grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

" Close it, little shit. "

" That … ? " Syura wondered, trying to defend herself.

" One, I certainly did not come to fight by your side and help you! Two, because of your bullshit, the capital is upside down and I am obliged to solve various problems through your fault! And three, no matter if you are the son of this stupid Prime Minister, dare to play the little chef again with me…! "

Sparking lightning from his hand, he roared.

" And I strike you down until you become a heap of ashes like your friend! "

Then, not waiting for the slightest response from Syura, he finally threw the latter over his shoulder, and made him crash on the ground, like the last of the trash. Once this boredom out of his vision, he looked at the Jaegers.

" Jaegers, whatever the reason, as stupid as it may have been, who pushed you to fight this bunch of morons, I ask you to stop this ridiculous revolt against Wild Hunt! "

" A ridiculous revolt? ndignant Wave! No, but is this a joke? "

" Hum? A problem ? "

" To be clear with you, we have never made a pact with Night Raid. " Assured the boy. " However, for once, it seems that our two groups have the same motivation: to remove Wild Hunt! Today, they are the ones who represent the evil of this city! "

Staring at him with a stern look, Budo finally retorted.

" I don't care about your thought, soldier! If I remember correctly you were hired to fight Night Raid! "

Then staring at the rest of the Jaegers, he said.

" Just like you guys! In this case, you have a choice! If you continue to do your work and you fight, on the spot, Night Raid, I would make sure that no sanction is retained against you! However, if you still want to help Night Raid, I promise you it will be very bad for you! "

" What ? " Wave roars.

" General. " Exclaimed Run. " Am I to understand that you allow Wild Hunt to act and that you tolerate their murders? "

" I don't tolerate any of their actions! " Retorted Budo, while glancing at the last members of Wild Hunt still standing! " I am even against that! Nevertheless, the Emperor gave them carte blanche! Therefore, oppose them, come back to oppose the emperor! "

" Junk. " Suddenly roared Tatsumi! " Is this your justice? "

" Tatsumi? " Wave wondered, as the boy passed him while walking towards Budo.

" You are by no means someone deserving of the title of general! "

" Here then ? Budo wondered. " A rebel who dares to give lessons? Certainly, at Night Raid, you really think you are allowed! "

" It's not a question of being part of Night Raid or being a general of the army. " Retorted Tatsumi. " You know very well what's going on in this empire! You know very well that misery and all these murders are caused by one person: the Prime Minister! All this is happening under your nose and you are doing nothing to change it! "

" He has the Emperor's agreement. "Budo replied simply, as if that could justify everything.

" Is that your excuse? If the emperor asks you to set fire to anywhere or kill someone, will you do it? "

" Indeed, it is! "

" You are just a puppet! "

" No matter who I am. " Said the man, taking up a fighting position. " Just be sure of one thing about me: I'm your enemy! "

" Hey, minute. " Cried Wave, trying to understand what he had just heard. " The ... The person responsible for all these massacres ... is the Prime Minister? But that … ? It's impossible ! He ... We are supposed to work for him to keep the peace! Not the contrary ! "

No response from Budo.

" Ge… General? You ... Is this a joke? Tell me he's lying, please! "

Always nothing. Seeing him remain silent, Wave could not help these last days and all the times when he himself had thought of the fact that the Prime Minister and Esdeath were responsible for the catastrophic state of the army. He had evidence. He had heard strange conversations and had seen with his own eyes the nobles of this city killing the poor for fun. Wild Hunt was further proof of Honest's cruelty. Yet ... yet ... he refused to believe that he was fighting on the side of darkness.

" GENERAL. " H e cried, tears in his eyes.

" Wave… each of you has been manipulated by this man." Then taught him Bols. " What matters to him is having full powers! He wants to get rid of Night Raid because it's the only group that can still stop him! "

" He is right ! " Then approved Run! " People commit massacres here and there, and the Prime Minister, when it suits him, and the first to hide them or put them on someone else's back! "

" Im… Impossible. " Said Wave, clenching his fists. " I refuse to believe it! All this makes no sense! "

" For the moment, this fool of Honest thinks he's allowed everything! " Admitted Budo, watching Wave. " However, once Night Raid is deleted, I promise to personally take care of his case! So, just, stop it all and help me fight them! You will be congratulated for this! "

Suddenly clutching the handle of his sword, Wave had the greatest difficulty in containing the rage he had in him.

" How … ? How could I have been so blind? I ... I helped the wrong people without realizing it? But what a sucker! "

" So ? " Wanted to know Budo! " What is your decision? "

Noticing that he was staring at him, Wave finally turned to look at his companions. Remaining calm, Bols and Run only looked at the general in front of them, while hiding contempt for the man badly. For his part, Kurome was much more focused on Akame. Nevertheless, knowing full well what the boy thought, she mumbled.

" Make sure not to regret your choice! "

" Ku… Kurome? "

" Wave, you continued to protect what was most precious to me, in my absence. " Remarked Bols, placing Rubicante before him. Whatever you choose, I will follow you, my friend! "

" Bols? "

" I always thought that I could change the capital, by becoming an elite soldier. " Confessed Run. " However, as I see it, the evil is too deeply rooted for me to do anything like that! Wave, maybe you will allow me to defeat the monster that I have been tracking for years! Me too, I would support you! "

" Run? "

Then, finally, looking at Wendy and Seryu, Wave could see Seryu grimacing, while she used her last strength to lift her arm, before lifting her thumb.

" Real ... justice! "

" Seryu? "

" Hey, what are you mumbling? " Wanted to know Syura! " No but I'm dreaming or are you really ...? "

" Shut up . " Suddenly ordered him Wave. " No matter who you are, I could never forgive you! You killed hundreds of people; you tried to kill Kije and Logue; as well as Wendy and Seryu… and that's only what I could see with my own eyes! "

Then pointing his sword towards Budo, the boy assured.

" If, to continue being a Jaeger, I have to fight to protect this kind of monsters, I give up my place as an elite soldier! Yes, I much prefer to join the Night Raid camp! "

Remaining stuck in the face of this announcement, Budo ends up seeing Bols and Run take a step towards him.

" Me, Bols, I also decided to give up my place as an elite soldier of the Jaegers team! If that does not protect my family, I don't see what would make me stay with you! "

" Me, Run, I also give up my place in the special forces! "

More uncertain than them, when he saw that imitating them was going to lead to putting the whole empire on his back, Kurome ended up hesitating. After all, what she wanted was to fight her sister, to make her a puppet.

'' _**Family is sacred !**_ ''

Widening her eyes, thinking back to this sentence that Natsu had said a few months ago, the girl stared at Akame, who was looking at her too, while seeming to want to hear him imitate her companions. And it was by seeing a certain ounce of hope in his eyes that Kurome noticed.

"**_She left the Empire to fight evil! _**"

Grinding her teeth first, the girl ends up looking up at Budo, while declaring.

" I don't intend to ally myself with Night Raid! However, I also give up my place in the ranks of the Jaegers! "

Then, walking side by side, the four companions stood in front of Budo and Wild Hunt, while declaring.

" From now on, we are the enemy of the empire! "

" That … ? " Happy wondered, while flying over them. " What is going on ? "

" It seems that they have finally opened their eyes. " Lily noted, smiling.

"_**I never imagined that each of them could understand that they were on the wrong track.** _" Thought the exceed. "___**Is Gajeel's plan the other day the source of this rebellion? **__**Or is it thanks to Wendy ?**_ "

Suddenly groaning, Syura could not restrain some form of discontent, while two groups now faced her. For his part, Budo only sighed.

" It's a shame! "

Then, in an instant, lightning surrounded him as he seemed to be ready to blast everything that would come his way.

" In this case, you are all under arrest, as a traitor! See you on the spot! "

" What next ? " Cried the jaegers, running towards him.

In response, Budo let out a huge cry, as he charged his lightning to the max.

" You wanted it! Every traitor must be destroyed! "

However, part of his attack went over him, and managed to stop a shot intended to kill him.

" What? " Mine wondered, when she had just shot him.

" What speed ! " Found Najenda! " No sooner had Mine had the time to fire than he perceived the attack moving towards him! "

" Night Raid. " Roared Budo, immediately taking the flying ray as a target. " I will exterminate you to the last! **LIGHTNING CRASH**! "

Immediately, a huge black cloud formed above the flying line, and began to rumble, a sign that it was charged with electricity.

" What is that ? " Scared Lubbock.

" Oh oh. " Said Mine.

" Quick, go away. " Najenda ordered his line.

Too late. Lightning fell on them immediately.

" Remove . " Lubbock immediately cried, jumping into the void.

Before that, creating two threads, he let them wrap around Mine and Najenda, and pulled them so as to take them into his fall. And as soon as the two girls left the back of the flying skate, the animal was struck down. Not even having time to utter a cry of pain, she found herself charred, and died within a second, while her corpse crashed to the ground.

Beginning to imitate him, Lubbock cried out in fear as he got closer to the ground. However, it was without counting the sudden appearance of Lily, in her warlike form, who seized him and Najenda. For its part, Happy intercepted Mine, and flew near his friend.

" It really looks like Laxus! I hope he doesn't have his strength, otherwise we will be in big trouble to defeat him! "

Trembling meanwhile, Lily found it difficult to hide her fear, vis-à-vis lightning. He was really terrified of that.

For his part, facing Budo, Gajeel smiled somewhat, while declaring.

" So, is that what you intend to stop us? Pffft, don't make us laugh! I have known worse than you, in my world! "

" In your world? "

" Yeah, and if you want my opinion, you don't even have your place in the top 5 of the best Fairy Tail mages! This damn Laxus is much more powerful than you! "

" Laxus? Who is he ? The head of Fairy Tail? Oh, and damn it! What do I do with your nonsense? **ADVENT OF THUNDER EMPEROR!** "

In an instant, a rain of lightning fell down around the man. Obliged to retreat, everyone had to flee so as not to be electrocuted on the spot. And yet, despite the power of the attack, Tatsumi howled before throwing himself straight towards Budo.

" Tatsumi. " Horrified Leone, seeing him go for it.

Running out of breath, Tatsumi began to zigzag, pretend and gesticulate in all directions to avoid lightning. Twice, one of them managed to touch him, and damaged his armor here and there. However, despite this, the boy persevered, until he found himself in front of Budo.

" Hum ? " Said the man.

" Budo . " Roared Tatsumi, directing his fist towards his face.

Having seen him from the start, the general only had to step aside, at the last moment, to avoid his charge. Then, raising his hand, he directed the edge of the latter towards the neck of Tatsumi in order to knock him out.

" Poor ignorant! "

However, surprise appeared on his face, while Tatsumi managed to use his second hand to place it behind his back. Managing to grab Budo's hand, he began to squeeze that behind with all his might.

" I've got you ! "

" Hum? " Said Budo.

Suddenly he bent down, feeling an aura behind his back. Passing over his head, Akame's sword barely managed to brush against it, despite the fact that the fighter took advantage of Tatsumi's diversion to approach Budo, while remaining as discreet as possible.

" Oh I see. " Declared Budo. " This boy only played the bait and prevented me from running away by grabbing my hand! However, … ! "

Despite the weight of Tatsumi and Incursio, he had no trouble raising his arm in the air, lifting his opponent with ease.

" You are nothing in front of me! "

Lowering his fist with all his might, against the ground, he smashed Tatsumi's armor, hitting him in the abdomen. Reduced to pieces, the armor disappeared, leaving Tatsumi vomiting blood.

" And one! "

Then forming a pistol with his fingers, he released an electric shock which hit Akame and electrocuted him as well. The poor girl then fell to the floor, unconscious.

" And two! "

Then looking at the rest of the tape, he wanted to know.

" Who's next ? "

In response, he crossed his arms in front of him, while a shower of sharp feathers fell on him. Striking his armor as well as his protected forearms, they did not make the slightest scratch to the soldier, while the latter glared at Run.

" Damn. " Mumbled the latter. " Its protections are much stronger than I thought! "

Suddenly performing a perfect loop, he was able to avoid an explosive sphere that had been thrown at him.

" What do you think you're doing ? " Asked Champ, suddenly invaded by an ounce of courage! " I'm your opponent! "

" With the arrival of Budo, our chances of winning have increased. " Noticed Izou. " Let us take advantage of this opportunity to reduce the number of our enemies. "

Approaching in turn, Giry roared.

" These damn brats will pay me! I'm going to twist their necks! "

" If Budo is so keen on destroying Night Raid, let's do it. " Advised the clown. " We are going to take care of the Jaegers! I take care of Run! Izou, I guess you're going to take Kurome! As for you, Giry, all you have to do is kill Bols and his little family! And do us the pleasure of killing these two damn kids who are at the origin of all this! "

Then looking for Seryu and Wendy, Champ suddenly had the big surprise to see the body of Giry, lying on the ground, still unconscious after the blow given to him by Leone.

" That … ? " Wondered Champ, turning around.

Then rushing straight at him, a needle was ready to pierce his neck, in order to kill him.

" I've got you. " Chuckled Giry.

However, suddenly being cut in half, the needle could not reach its target, while Izou had intervened in time.

" It takes more to fool me ... Night Raid! "

Smiling then, the Giry, right in front of him, making a quick jump back, before disappearing in a small pink cloud. Then the silhouette of Chelsea could be seen.

" Awesome, I see that your group includes at least one competent person! "

For his part, still afraid of having escaped death so close, Champ fell backwards, trembling.

" That … ? That … ? Who is this person ? "

" Imbecile . " Suddenly roared Syura, standing near them. " Stop behaving like a bunch of losers and kill them once and for all! "

" Are you the one who just lost your teigu? " Izou mumbled, unhappy to be treated like a dog by this man.

" Hum? Did you say something? "

" No nothing. " Lied Izou, while directing his saber towards Chelsea.

Understanding what he intended to do, the girl then preferred to flee. It was without counting on the speed of Izou, which allowed him to be already beside her.

" It's over ! My saber looks forward to being covered with your blood! "

Remaining very calm, Chelsea only had to bend down. And it was only in this way that Izou could see the silhouette of Gajeel lying just behind her.

" **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!** "

Extending his arm, while turning it into a pillar, Gajeel directed it at full speed towards Izou. Blocking him nevertheless with his saber, the samurai began to smile, while he made an equal game with him.

" Oh ? A quality opponent? I'm your man ! "

" Tsss . " Said Gajeel. "You were about to attack a helpless girl and you dare pretend to be a man? Do not make me laugh ! "

" Oh, thank you, my little Gajeel, for taking my defense. " Then cooed Chelsea, while hiding behind him.

" You, shut up! So stop getting me into trouble! "

" Hey, Izou, I never ordered you to ... " Syura began.

He was then cut off by the sounds of various explosions. Trying in vain to touch Run, with its orbs, Champ only missed him and was even forced to back away, again and again so as not to be hit by his feathers.

Getting up, meanwhile, the real Giry was surprised to see Lily and Happy land before him, with Mine, Najenda and Lubbock.

" That … ? " He wondered, before the members of Night started to attack him.

" Bordel, but what is this delirium? " Wanted to know Syura, stepping back.

" It is the fruit of all the carnage that you have created. " Wave said, suddenly walking towards him.

" W… What? "

" Syura! You are now my enemy! So I have to eliminate you! "

" Eliminate me ? Me? " Asked the man, smiling stupidly. " Do not make me laugh ! You never ...! "

He was suddenly silent, after Wave was in front of him and managed to hit him in the middle of his stomach. Then ejecting him to the ground, Wave saw him wring in pain and try to catch his breath.

" Standing ! " Ordered the old Jaeger. "Our fight is just beginning! "

" _**How ?**_ " Syura wondered. "___**It is impossible that he is stronger than me! **_"

* * *

Finding himself passed out, for a few moments, Akame ends up distinguishing the sounds of the various battles all around her. Budo was trying to strike down at Leone while the latter was running around him, dodging her attacks as best she could. Run dominated the sky and attacked relentlessly Champ while the latter had the greatest difficulty in replicating. Wave fought Syura while Gajeel did the same against Izou.

Opening his eyes, Akame could make out movements in front of her, corresponding to a pair of legs walking towards her. Then, when they stopped, not far from his face, a voice asked him:

" Why did you abandon me, sister? "

Widening his eyes then, Akame finally looked up, to see Kurome, in front of her, with his saber in hand. Still, paying no attention to his weapon, Akame focused his gaze on Kurome's face, and noticed that the latter was crying.

" Tell me right away! Tell me your reason! I so want to kill you! I really want to make you my doll! To keep you from fleeing again by leaving me behind! Yet I ... Yet I ...! I want to know it ! Why did you abandon me? "


	53. Justice of a general !

Chapter 52

Trying to get up, Akame finally saw the end of Kurome's sword right in front of his face.

" Don't move! Answer my question ! It's an order ! "

" To do what ? " Akame asked. " You know very well the reason for my departure! The evil of the empire! I discovered it for a very long time! I even warned you! However, you never wanted to listen to me! I wanted to take you with me, but it was you who did what you wanted! "

" Lied. " Retorted his little sister, sobbing. " I know the real reason! You left without me because you found me weak and useless! Everyone always said it! All the doctors and my teachers kept telling me that I was embarrassing for you and that it was for this reason that you left me behind! "

" And did you believe them? " Akame asked him.

Suddenly, without being afraid of her sister's sword, she stood up, to stand in front of Kurome. Wanting to be convincing at first, Kurome, for some reason she didn't know, suddenly started to back off a bit, while Akame looked upset.

" Why did you prefer to believe these people, instead of your sister? I wanted to take you, I call you back! It was you who didn't want to follow me! "

" I … " Said Kurome.

" You were afraid of ending up with the Empire on your back! You were afraid of losing everything! "

" And was it not normal? " Roared Kurome. " Our parents abandoned us by finding us useless! I didn't want to relive that again! I wanted ... I just wanted ... I just wanted someone to be proud of me! I just wanted to be surrounded by people who love me! I wanted to be with you and a new real family! "

Slightly softening her gaze, Akame seemed pensive, then finally she said.

" In this case, it is not too late! "

" Hein? "

Turning to see his comrades fighting Budo and Wild Hunt, Akame noticed.

" Now whatever happens, you and your friends will be considered traitors! Stay in the capital will be impossible! In this case, Kurome…! "

Turning to her sister, she cried out.

" Join Night Raid! "

" Don't care about me. " Retorted Kurome, aiming his weapon back at Akame. " You already tried to kill me once! Admit that you want me to lower my guard to kill me more easily then! I know very well that you never loved me and that you never considered me your sister! "

Among the sounds of fighting, a slap could be heard. Head turned slightly to the side, Kurome looked dazed to have been slapped like this, while Akame roared.

" How does that '' I never loved you ''? Stop saying anything? What do you believe ? That you are the only one who has suffered for years? Do you have any idea what I have wanted to do for years that kept me from being happy? "

" What? " Kurome got angry, his hand on his cheek. " What is that ? "

Akame interrupted him again. However, she didn't have to slap her again. No, instead, Akame wrapped his arms around her, before hugging her.

" I wanted to hug you so much and tell you how much I love you! "

Then finding himself trapped, Kurome began to struggle. However, as it goes, it eventually stops.

" Kurome, I never hated you! And even if it were true that I was better than you, you would never have been an embarrassment in my eyes! No, you would have been and you will always be my little sister! "

For once, Kurome ends up dropping his sword. Then, the instant the latter fell to the ground, she ended up sobbing, while mumbling.

" Sister! "

Feeling Kurome's arms embrace him in turn, Akame said.

" Kurome, I may be as faulty as you in history! Yes, I should have persuaded you more! Allow you to know true freedom! So if you want, let's start all over, both of you! We will then be new real sisters! "

" Y… Yes! "

* * *

Getting to see them, Budo looked unhappy.

" Here then ! As I see it, some links are being created between you! "

Suddenly swinging his fist back, he crashed into Leone, who tried to attack him back. Hearing the latter then crash against a wall, Budo focused his lightning towards the two sisters.

" I don't care about your past! However, I will be generous! I will send you together to the other world! **THUNDER TRIDENT'S ZEUS**! "

Then forming a real point with the help of his lightning, he directed it straight towards Akame and Kurome.

" Die! "

Suddenly hitting him from below, a kick managed to touch the general's arm, redirecting his attack far too high. Dashing then, the lightning lance passed over the heads of the two sisters before hitting a roof which exploded.

" You? " Roared Budo, looking down.

Stepping back immediately, Tatsumi had her hand on the spot where Budo had hit him, and began to vomit blood. Still, standing, he dared to smile while holding his sword in his hand.

" Night Raid has only one motto: never lose in the face of injustice! Sorry, but your little flick from earlier had no effect on me! "

" Here then ? "

Suddenly raising one leg in the air, Budo managed to hit the top of Tatsumi's skull and made him sink into the asphalt.

" And kicks, it works better, perhaps? Okay, where was I? "

Preparing to turn to Akame, he was surprised to see a hand of Tatsumi start to move again.

" That … ? "

This time there was astonishment on the general's face as he saw Tatsumi get up. Feeling that his entire skeleton was destroyed, the boy made strange noises containing nothing but pain. Still, the smile on his face was still there.

" Not really ! It was just a small mosquito bite! "

This time, lightning enveloped Budo's fist, and he smashed the boy in the face, before sending him against a door. Flying apart, she let Tatsumi's body fly to the inside of the house, where it disappeared.

" Tsss! " Said Budo! " I must admit that this kid was resistant! "

" It is not finished ! "

" What? "

Coming out of the house, limping, Tatsumi could still be seen standing, despite his wounded and bloody face.

" Bordel, but are you human, you? "

" I… must… win! " Tatsumi said as he was about to pass out.

Seeing him act, Budo seemed to calm down and even dared to congratulate him.

" Frankly, what a waste! If you had been on our side, you could have been a great captain! "

" We failed me… during the registrations. " Chuckled Tatsumi, thinking back to his first day in the capital! " I had to find work elsewhere! "

" What if I now offered you a place among my elite soldiers? "

" You can still die. " Roared Tatsumi. " Only a coward would change sides to save his skin! "

Smiling then, Budo couldn't help but mumble.

" It's admirable on your part! However … ! "

Resuming his serious air, he ran towards Tatsumi, before throwing him a shower of punches.

" Since you persist in being the enemy of the people, you see me obliged to kill you! "

A punch ends up throwing Tatsumi back. Still, keeping his balance in time, he still faced Budo, while he spat a tooth out of his mouth.

" Why are you standing? "

" If they had been in my place, Schelle, Aniki, Spear and Susanoo… I know they would have fought you to the end! If I ever back away or give up in front of you, I will only humiliate their sacrifice! "

Listening to his words, Budo seemed to stop for a moment. For a very short time, the great relentless warrior that he was, had hesitated to finish this boy. Looking at the latter even brought back a distant memory in him, when he was his age.

"**I… my name is Budo. "** Affirmed a young soldier, making an awkward military salute**.** " **I signed up as a soldier to bring order and justice to the country!** ''

Nevertheless, eventually shaking his head, Budo regained his senses, before resuming to hit Tatsumi. Unfortunately for him, having taken advantage of this short hesitation on his part, Tatsumi had managed to tighten the handle of Incursio and had directed him towards Budo.

Having no time to counter him, the general was forced to jump back to dodge him. However, surprise could be seen on his face as he felt something run down his cheek.

Immediately running his hand over the latter, he could feel a slight tingling, while his fingers passed over the wound that had just been made and where blood was flowing.

Finding that Tatsumi had just injured him, one of the most powerful men in the empire, Budo could not hide his rage, as he turned his gaze to him.

" Small…! "

" Night Raid ... is stronger ... than you! "

" Die! " Roared the man, running towards him, charging his fist with electricity.

Hitting its target, it caused a violent explosion that surprised or frightened everyone.

" Wow, what a power! " Recognized Chelsea, while Gajeel still fought Izou.

" Tatsumi! " Hissed Lubbock, while jumping backwards to avoid Giry's acid jets.

Seeming to be perfectly calm, Najenda had her arms folded as she watched the scene from the start.

"**Tatsumi, you needn't be ashamed of this defeat! ****You fought like a chef! ****So you can keep raising your head high, and let Natsu finish the job!** "

Suddenly, as if chased, the smoke disappeared to make way for Budo, who seemed surprised that his fist shattered in Natsu's hand.

" What ? " The general wondered when he saw the mage in front of him, while the latter had intervened in order to save Tatsumi.

" Good job, Tatsumi. " Assured his friend. " You showed him that nobody could walk on the feet of Night Raid! You can be proud of yourself! "

" Natsu… " Tatsumi muttered, before finally dropping to the ground. " Sorry ... for being so weak! "

In response, Natsu stooped at full speed to grab him. Then he threw it up in the air and let Happy collect it.

" I have. " Assured the latter.

Doing nothing to stop him, Budo just stared at Natsu.

" You know, frankly, of all the people of Night Raid, it's you I wanted to fight at all costs! "

" Why that ? "

" Three months ago, you managed to enter the palace grounds, where you wanted to carry out an attack! For me, that Esdeath was the person who could prevent you from going further was the biggest dishonest! To redeem my honor, I will defeat you here and now! "

" Hum? " Said Natsu. " Your honor? So, is that the only thing bothering you? "

" Hein? "

" Murders are committed! Massacres are engendered! The whole country is sinking! And you ... you think only of your damn honor? "

" I don't see how that concerns you. " Replied Budo, letting the electricity appear around him. " You are nothing but a renegade! "

" And you, what a damn puppet . " Insulted Natsu, doing the same with his flames.

Motionless and yet terrifying. Here is what the other fighters thought, feeling the aura of the two opposing opponents. Exploding the ground here and there, all around him, using his lightning, Budo could have chased away any monster. However, that did nothing for Natsu, who literally overheated the air around him, so that he could have boiled all the water in a lake.

Then, after long seconds, the two adversaries ended up throwing each other.

" **THUNDER TRIDENT'S ZEUS ! "**

"** FIRE DRAGON'S HORN !** "

Bending down in time to dodge Budo's electric attack, Natsu let himself sink, head first, towards him. Seeing him arrive, Budo positioned an arm in front of his chest in time to block it.

Once done, he raised his fist in the air before charging it with lightning. Feeling the energy of his next attack, Natsu performed a magnificent pirouette and directed his foot towards the fist of Budo.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !** "

Hitting each other then the two attacks created a new explosion, which was to move back the two adversaries. Looking at each other again, the latter only showed seriousness in their eyes. Even if this little sequence of attacks had lasted only a few seconds, it was obvious to both that the slightest mistake could cost them the victory.

" For a rebel, I must admit that you are not too bad ! "

" I return you the compliment ! For a stupid puppet, you have a lot of resources! However, … ! "

Making his body ignite, Natsu asserted.

" You are nowhere near as powerful as Laxus! "

" Oh, stop with that damn Laxus! If he is as strong as that, he has only to come see me! I'll wait for it! "

" Out of the question. " Retorted Natsu. " The one who will beat you is already in front of you! "

" Baliverne! Even if this Laxus, of which you speak is stronger than me, it is impossible that it was the same for you! "

" Oh yeah ? "

Wanting to prove he was wrong, the mage immediately ran to him.

" Idiot. " Insulted Budo, reforming a revolver with his fingers. " **THUNDER GUN !** "

Thus shooting lightning bullets, he managed to touch Natsu in the chest. However, only clenching his teeth, his opponent ends up putting a foot forward before continuing his race.

" Don't make me laugh ! I already told you ! You're nothing compared to Laxus! **FIRE DRAGON 'S CLAW** ! "

Trying to aim at Budo's head, he unfortunately saw him lower himself, while mumbling.

" Very good ! If you want a real fight, you will have wanted it! "

Plating his two fists in front of Natsu's chest, he concentrated all his lightning there.

" **THUNDER SHOCK !** "

At that moment, it was as if Natsu's heart had been crossed by an electric lance. Blasted on the spot, Natsu then had his retinas become completely white, while he remained open mouth.

" Natsu. " Cried his friends, seeing him thus.

Pain lost. Even though the boy was still standing, it was clear that the electric shock had completely knocked him down.

" Grrr! Fool. " Insulted Gajeel.

Then kicking Izou, to make him back off, he ran straight towards Budo, in order to fight against him. Pain lost, hardly he took a step back that Izou followed him before pretending to cut him. Forced to stop to stop his attack, Gajeel roared.

" You're worse than chewing gum! "

" When I have a real opponent within my reach, I won't let him run away under any circumstances! "

" It's time to be done with you! " Budo noted, taking a step towards Natsu.

However, putting his hand at the level of his head, he managed to stop a mechanical fist which had been propelled towards him. Then crushing it between his fingers, the general turned his head to the side, to see Najenda.

" Here then ! The leader of Night Raid, in person! It's been a while ! "

" Without offending you, I didn't come here to see you specially! " Said Najenda, while rewinding the cable, to bring her arm back to her.

Throwing the latter, Budo let her do it, while affirming.

" Honestly, I'm surprised to see you here! It has been just over a week since your fight against Esdeath! Was your defeat not enough to make you understand that you can do nothing, facing us! "

" To be sincere, I intended to give up! Nevertheless, my comrades found this idea ridiculous! We have gone too far to drop everything now! And Natsu is the first to think so! "

" Hum? This child ? " Budo asked, pointing to Natsu. " Sorry, but he's nothing more than a half-dead guy! He can do nothing against us! "

" Don't underestimate him! Fairy Tail is more formidable than Night Raid! "

" Fairy Tail ? "

A groan was suddenly heard, behind his back. Turning around, he was speechless, distinguishing Natsu from taking a step, despite the fact that his body was completely damaged.

" Hum? Can he still walk? "

Still, stopping at this moment, Natsu felt his cheeks swell, before finally vomiting blood.

" Natsu. " Happy horrified, seeing his friend being the victim of an internal hemorrhage.

" Impossible. " Cried Leone. " Didn't Budo's attack move the iron shine he had in the heart? "

Injured or not, Natsu's state did not pity Budo, who started walking towards him again.

" You really start to entrust me! I'm going to finish with you right away! "

Swinging his fist in the direction of the mage's head, he saw the latter's face move aside, while one of his fists caught fire. As a result, after a perfect dodge, Natsu then finally struck Budo in the head.

" AHHHHHH! " Roared Budo, placing his hands on his face. " Dirty brat! "

" I am ... I am ... I am the son of Ignir, the proud fiery dragon! "

Straightening his gaze, Natsu then roared.

" You can never defeat me! "

In response, Budo crushed his fist against Natsu's face.

" It's you who is weak! "

Imitating him, Natsu hit him again. Then Budo started again. In a few seconds, hitting each other with great punches, the two men fought like real warriors.

However, after this exchange, Budo eventually takes a step back, before creating propellants with his lightning. Floating, thus in the air, it gained altitude.

" Where… where do you think you are going? " Asked Natsu, taking a step forward.

Deprived of his strength, he was dizzy, and put his knee on the ground.

" **Impossible ! ****I have no more energy!** "

" Natsu. " Suddenly someone called him.

Looking up, the mage could see Bols in front of him, armed with Rubicante.

" Small gift from me! "

Activating his flame thrower, Bols surprised his comrades, while the flames quickly engulfed Natsu.

" Bols? " Wave wondered.

" Ha ha. " Then sneered Syura. " I don't know why he did this, but this fool just took a nice thorn from our feet ! "

However, his smile disappeared, the instant he saw the other members of Night Raid start to smile. They were not afraid at all. They even seemed relieved.

" That … ? "

Then comes the strange noise of a hickey. Sucking in the flames like a spaghetti platter, Natsu quickly got to his feet.

" How is it possible ? " Frightened Champ.

" Oh, decidedly, Night Raid has not finished surprising me! " Run said, with a small smile.

Watching the scene too, Budo eventually stopped his ascent, before charging his lightning in a next overpowered attack. Now he was sure. To destroy Natsu, he was going to have to use all of his power.

" You wish, Salamander! I will disintegrate you on the spot! "

Finishing to eat, Natsu felt part of his strength return. True, his wounds were far from healed. However, now he had the strength to attack again.

" It's you who will disappear from my sight! " **FIRE DRAGON'S…** "

" **ADVENT OF THUNDER…! "**

" **… ROAR !** " Roared Natsu, throwing a gigantic pillar of fire.

" **... EMPEROR !** " Imitated Budo, while concentrating each flash of this lightning rain, in an enormous sphere, which he then threw on Natsu.

Quickly traversing the distance between them, the two attacks ended up hitting each other in a noise of total chaos. Creating a shock wave, they literally made the other fighters back off, while the heat of the place only increased, as did static electricity. Making a flash game, the two attacks continued to repel the other, before returning to their original location.

Howling to destroy their lungs, Budo and Natsu did their best to gain the advantage over the other.

Then, finally, eventually crossing Natsu's flames, Budo's attack took over and rushed straight at him. Seeing her arriving, Natsu tried to increase the intensity of his attack, but it was then that he stopped attacking, before placing his hand at the location of his heart. As Najenda had thought, Budo's attack had pushed the shard of metal deeper into his heart, endangering the life of the mage.

" Natsu! "

" It's finish ! I'm the one who's going to win! "

" No way. " Roared two voices.

Positioning themselves before Natsu, Gajeel and Mine quickly made a counterattack. Thus, a powerful laser beam, as well as an '' IRON DRAGON'S ROAR '' combined between them, before striking the attack of Budo. Stopping the latter, they even eventually disintegrate, creating a violent explosion.

So, whether it was Night Raid Jaegers Wild Hunt and even Budo, everyone was thrown back, for lack of being powerful enough to resist this power.

And when the explosion was over, Syura quickly noticed that he was surrounded by his comrades, while Night Raid and Jaegers found themselves in front of them.

" What… what a power. " Wave noticed, feeling his hands start to tremble.

"**And that I could have a chance to compete with these people ?**"

Suddenly landing gracefully, Budo stared at his enemies, while declaring.

" Sign up, right away! Anyway, I still don't see why you are trying so hard to stand up to us! "

" Shut up. " Suddenly roared Natsu.

Spitting blood again, he looked at Budo as he said.

" You can not understand ! In my world, I too must represent the law! And it's because I'm part of Fairy Tail! My friends and I accept small jobs devoted to improving the lives of citizens for money! But we will never do anything that could lead to the ascent of someone with ill will! So I don't see why I will allow this damn minister to take full power here! And you, the lightning guy, is that really what you want? "

" I don't care about your opinion! " Said Budo, starting to aim at him for another attack.

" Do not care about me! It is to let a guy like him become the new emperor that you decided to join the army! Are you really satisfied with this situation? Is this really the empire you want to found? Is this really the world you want to live in? "

Suddenly appearing to stop, Budo continued to target the mage, however.

" Sh ... Shut up! "

Then suddenly the Prime Minister's thoughts filled his head, making him angry. Yes, it was because of him that the empire changed, badly. Budo had known the parents of the emperor, and knew perfectly well what good was. He had even respected these two people to the point that he had hoped that Makoto could become like them.

However, today he knew it was impossible. Whether he hid it or not, he knew perfectly well that the emperor could never become a man as good as his father.

" We, Night Raid and Fairy Tail, we fight for justice. "Natsu told him. " The truth ! And you, what cause are you fighting for? The cause of good or the cause of evil? "

"What cause ...?"

" But are you going to close it ? " Syura ordered him. " Do you realize that you are talking about my father? The more you speak badly of him, the longer will be your hours of torture, as well as the public execution that I…! "

Suddenly silent, he was surprised to see Budo suddenly lower his arms. Then, turning around, the general mumbled.

" Ten seconds! "

" Hein? "

" I will give you ten seconds to clear! Do it before I change my mind! "

" What ? " Wondered the members of Wild Hunt.

" He… He lets us go? " Lubbock wondered.

Knowing Budo's character very well, and knowing that he was far from being a man attacking in the back, Najenda immediately ordered.

" Everyone, withdraw! Quickly ! We must leave quickly! "

Looking at each other, each of his comrades seemed undecided. But, finally, seizing Tatsumi, Leone followed her, imitated by Chelsea and Lubbock. Seeing them go, Run said.

" Wave, we must leave too! We hardly make the weight in front of him! "

" But … ? And the city? "

" We will come back later. " Swore his friend. " When we are stronger! "

Finally nodding at his face, Wave then rushed to run towards his injured friends before taking Seryu between his arms. Then, trying to find a way to take Wendy too, he was surprised to see Gajeel take it.

" Hey, but what are you doing? "

" There firm ! Wendy is our comrade ! "

" Co ... Comrade? "

" Kije! Log! Come ! " Bols ordered them, while taking them in his arms.

" But, Bols ...? " Said his wife.

" You are no longer safe here! " Roared the man, glaring at Wild Hunt.

Seeing as for her, Akame pretend to leave, Kurome remained on the spot, while stretching his arm somewhat in front of her.

" Sis… Sister? "

Then turning around, Akame quickly grabbed his hand to force her to follow.

" You come too, Kurome! This time, I will stay by your side! "

Hearing them leave one by one, Budo ends up getting angry, however, when he sees Natsu staying in place. Looking at him, too, the mage ends up smiling, while affirming.

" In fact, you're not that mean! "

Annoyed, Budo flashed a flash, which fell a few inches from Natsu, which frightened the latter.

" Don't imagine anything! The next time I see you, I will kill you all, until the last one! Get out of my sight! "

Not being repeated, Natsu quickly left before jumping to let Happy take him flying.

" Hey, what does that mean? " Roared Giry. "Are you friends with Night Raid ? "

" It is unacceptable. " Affirmed Syura. " Know that my father will quickly know about the traitor that you ...! "

Grabbing him again around the neck, Budo squeezed his grip so tight that he almost strangled the man.

" You have nothing to say to me ! If I remember correctly, you are the cause of the Jaegers' resignation! If you hadn't been an idiot, this mess would never have happened! But you know exactly what that means, right? Esdeath will necessarily be aware of what has happened! You are the person who tried to kill his men and you openly declared war on him! "

Having forgotten the latter, the boy then stopped struggling, while he could not help showing real fear in his eyes.

Seeing the latter, Budo suddenly let go, while affirming.

" I can make sure to hide the truth about your actions! In exchange, just forget what you just saw! "

" What? " Wondered Giry and Champ.

" And above all, never forget one thing…! "

Spurting lightning from his hand, he said.

" Except Esdeath, no person of this kingdom is able to kill me, including you! So I hope that our "agreement" can be maintained! "


	54. A triple alliance ?

Chapter 53

Voices. A fight. This was what a person could hear while struggling to wake up. She did not understand what was said. Nevertheless, she thought she heard the voice of Natsu and Najenda arguing about an action that Natsu would have done without Najenda's agreement. Finally, while other voices were heard, Wendy finally opened her eyes.

At first weakly, she could open her eyelids, little by little, allowing him to realize that she was in the middle of the forest.

" **Where am I ?** "

Suddenly emerging from her, Koro's little figure appeared. Seeming to be standing on its belly, the animal began to gesticulate in all directions, in order to show its rejoicing. Nothing could show that he himself had escaped death twice today.

" Ko… Koro? "

She too, wounded on all sides, Seryu, seated not far from Wendy, immediately turned her head towards her, before rejoicing.

" Wendy! Are you OK ? "

" Seryu ? " Wondered the girl, struggling to straighten up. " But where … ? "

" WENDY ! "

Grabbing the girl, while smiling, Natsu and Happy now surrounded the girl.

" You're awake ! It's awesome ! "

" Natsu? " Wondered the latter.

Then turning her gaze all around her, she was surprised to see two enemy groups being present, facing each other.

On the one hand, Night Raid was made up of all the members that Wendy had met, except Bulat and Sheele. To replace them, there was, instead, a girl with a lollipop in the mouth. Lying down, meanwhile, Tatsumi could only turn his gaze a little towards her, while his injuries prevented him from doing more.

As for the other group, it included Wave; Kurome Run Seryu and Koro as well as Bols and his family.

While seated or standing, each was primarily watching over the people in the other group to make sure that no one was going to attack them by surprise. Mine had his gun in hand; Wave seemed to clean his big sword, while being sure to have it in hand, in case of problems Chelsea and Lubbock both seemed very calm, but, it was obvious that their hands, hidden in their pockets, hid threads or needles. Despite the fact that Seryu was now completely undecided about now considering Night Raid as allies or enemies, Koro began to growl as he recognized the smell of Mine.

Clearly, the current situation was quite tense. It was like being in a room full of explosives, with a match in hand. As for Wendy, she was completely lost. She didn't know why all these little people were gathered here, when they were supposed to go to war.

Seeing her as confused, Run dared to take a step towards her, before affirming.

" Welcome to see you wake up, Wendy! "

" R … Run ? "

" Nevertheless, I must admit, that in the meantime, we were able to learn which camp you were in, really! "

At the news, Wendy could only be stunned. In her face, Run didn't seem furious with her. However, it was obvious from his voice that the boy was disappointed. But the worst for Wendy was to meet the eyes of Wave, who had immediately lowered hers. Right now, Wave felt betrayed by one of the people he trusted the most.

" I ... I ... " Started Wendy, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly a slap could be heard.

" Idiot. " Said Kije, looking down as she stood in front of Bols.

" Kije… " Could only say Bols, without appearing to have hurt the slap he had just received.

" Idiot. " Repeated his wife, starting to hammer his chest. " Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! "

Then, finally, stopping, she ends up sobbing, before hugging her arms around her husband's waist, and burying her face against her abdomen.

" Never do that again. " She ordered him. "I thought you were really dead, fool! I thought I would never have the opportunity to see you again one day! "

" Kije… " Repeated the man.

" Bols… " Kije stopped him . " Don't abandon me! Without you, I would be unhappy! "

Freezed then, Bols seemed to be transformed into a statue, while searching for the words to build his next sentence was complicated. However, in the end, he ends up hugging Kije in his arms, before affirming.

" I promise you ! "

Watching the scene, while staying close to Wendy, Natsu couldn't suppress a small smile on his face. Then, turning to Najenda, he wanted to know.

" What do we do now, Boss? "

" What is the use of asking me when you are always doing as you please? " Asked Najenda, while having a cigarette in her mouth. " You annoy me ! "

Then, finally, expiring a blow, she ends up asking.

" Did you understand who is the real evil of the empire? "

" Hein? " Wave said, noticing that she was addressing him and his comrades.

" The empire has only hired you, as Jaegers, only to protect its interests! The Prime Minister doesn't care about the people! All he wants is power! He's the man you were supposed to blindly protect! "

" Grrr! Shut up. " Wave ordered him. " What? Now that we know we were cheated, you take the liberty of lecturing us, right? "

" I'm just trying to find out which camp you are in. " Retorted Najenda.

" In no camp. " Wave asserted. " Neither in that of the empire, nor with Night Raid! You're no better than these guys, so don't try to manipulate us! "

However, eventually directing his gaze to Bols, he ended up asking.

" Why did you allow him to join us on the battlefield? "

" Ask that fool. " Najenda advised him, pointing to Natsu.

" Why didn't you kill him when you had the opportunity? "

" Ask Natsu too! "

" Why make us believe that you are the good? "

"We are not good. " Retorted Najenda, starting to be annoyed by his questions. " We never will be! However, we do not want the empire to continue to represent evil! Just like you, as a Night Raid, we fight our opponents, following our convictions! You and we wanted to help the people! However, we did not have the same targets to shoot! "

" Night Raid only kills. " Suddenly noticed Run. " I don't want to be a hypocrite but, at least you could have given all these people a chance! "

" It was not humans. " Suddenly replied Lubbock. " These people, as you call them, had killed hundreds of others! They were monsters! "

" You are not better. " Wave replied. "You too, you just killed, bastards! "

Even before he, or one of his comrades, could move, Leone managed to grab him by the neck, before slapping him violently against a tree.

" Argh! "

" Hypocrite. " Growled the girl. " You, the Jaegers, did just like us! We know each of your actions, and even better those of Esdeath! The latter has killed far more people than all of us put together! So don't come and talk about justice lightly! "

Then, seeing the other Jaegers begin to surround her, and ready to attack her if she persisted in strangling Wave, the young woman ends up dropping the boy, while asserting.

" At the end of the day, if we exclude Esdeath, there are no big differences between your group and ours! "

" It is true that we have eliminated a good packet of murderers. " Asserted Gajeel!. " But hey, what do you want? If one killed life saves a hundred, is that not what you want ? "

" Grrr. " Said Wave, getting up. " Don't you have any regrets? "

As if angry, the boy then turns to Wendy.

" Wendy, tell me it's a joke! It is impossible that you can be part of this group! "

" Wave, I ...! "

" You have always been the first to refuse to harm people, and be disgusted when it came to killing them! What does a child like you do with these barbarians? They're the ones who forced you, right? A child like you would never have wanted to join the army on your own without some pressure! "

" Wave … ! "

" Tell me the truth, damn it! cried the boy! Tell me that you are not our enemy! "

Finally clenching her fist, Wendy ends up screaming.

" I am nobody's enemy, Wave! At least, not here! Despite the murders that this engenders, I understand the actions of Night Raid; I admire your bravery, you Jaegers and, whatever happens, I will always be a member of Fairy Tail! I don't want to be the enemy of any of you! On the contrary, I want everyone to be able to form a real group that fights against real evil! is it really complicated to ask and understand? "

" No. " Bols said suddenly, sitting down on the ground. " Besides, right now, I'm joining Night Raid. "

" What? " Wave wondered; Kurome and Seryu.

" Bowls ? " Said Kije.

" Sorry, but I promised. " Confessed the man, looking at Natsu. " This boy allowed me to save you and, in exchange, I was responsible for coming back here and working on behalf of Night Raid! I only have one word! And after what I saw in town, I much prefer to trust them, right now! "

" Bols… " Began Run. " I am surely in a bad position to give you advice, since I do not have a family but, is it not justly dangerous for them? "

" Kije… Logue…" Suddenly hissed the man, then grabbing the arm of each of them, before hugging them. " They tried to kill them, taking advantage of my absence! I could never forgive them! Leaving them in the hands of the empire is dangerous! "

Noticing that he had made a decision, Akame then turned to the person who was interested in him.

" Are you, Kurome? What do you decide ?

Sitting with his legs folded up to his chin, Kurome had remained silent, as well as thoughtful since their arrival here. And it was precisely this question that she thought about so much.

" Sister ... I ... am I a bad person? "

" Why this question ? "

" Even if my presence among the Jaegers was to find you, I thought ... I really thought I would do good around me! But, in fact, ... everything I did ... it's just ...! "

Looking at his sister, Kurome wanted to know.

" Sister… what do you think I have become? "

" I can't be in your head. " Akame replied. " Depending on the character of each, we can say that they are more or less different! It's up to you to ask yourself these kinds of questions! If you think you did well, let it be! However, if you think you have done the wrong thing, and want to repair your faults, my offer is still valid! "

" Your offer? "

" Yes, that of joining us! "

" Hey, minute! " Exclaimed Chelsea, appearing to be very serious. " What are these stories of wanting to make Jaegers our allies? It is not because we have the same enemy in common that we can trust them! Huh, boss? "

Seeming hesitant, Najenda simply watched the discussion, in silence. Certainly, she knew that Chelsea had reason to worry. However, on the other hand, there was a chance for the boss of Night Raid, to collect, all at once, five teigus as well as five experienced fighters. And perhaps, as well, to supplement what he lacked so that his army could compete with the power of Esdeath.

However, not giving her time to say a word, Mine suddenly doubled her, before pointing the end of Pumpkin on someone's forehead.

" Out of the question. " She roared then. " There is no question of trusting these guys! In particular, this girl! "

Unable to move back slightly, Seryu tried to appear calm, but had to exert a certain force in his arms, in order to restrain Koro, who was fidgeting more and more.

" Monster! " Roared Mine. " I hope you haven't forgotten me! I could never forgive you for what you did to Sheele! "

" The girl with scissors…! " Understood Seryu. " I thought you told me she was alive! "

" Since you smashed it against the ground, it's in a deep coma. " Roared Mine, pushing the tip of his gun more and more on Seryu's forehead. " She hasn't woken up since! "

With her finger on the trigger, she roars.

" How, huh? After all you've done against Night Raid, how can we trust you? You're just a bloodthirsty murderer! A justice psychopath who can only do evil around her! I refuse to let someone like you join us! "

Knowing that Seryu's character was all too well, Wendy would hasten to make Mine go back, before it could degenerate. However, to her surprise, she suddenly saw the old guard drop. Thus, crouching in front of Mine, Seryu could hear different voices in his head.

It was not voices that urged him to kill. No, these were the people they had always loved.

"_**Hey, Onee-san is here! Onee-san, are you playing with us, with Koro?** _"

" Children…! "

"_**Good morning, Seryu! It's cold today ! Cover up well during your patrol, okay?**_ "

" … Father Mory…! "

"_**What I want is to be free ! Even if I am nothing but a poor person, I too want to do justice with you!**_ "

" … Free! "

Then, gritting her teeth, she could only be in a rage, remembering the mocking faces of Wild Hunt, vis-à-vis their crimes. However, what angered her the most was the fact that she had been unable to do anything against them except to be beaten up miserably.

"_**No ... I have to stop them!**_"

Finally ending up on her knees before Mine, she cried.

" I'm sorry ! I sincerely regret what I did! "

" Hein? "

Astonished at such behavior, Mine had lowered her gaze, while she had the greatest difficulty understanding what was going on. For her, it was impossible that Seryu reacted thus.

" Night Raid is not my enemy! It never was! It is I who follow wrongly throughout history! I know I don't deserve it, but ...! "

Raising her head, she begged.

" I need your help ! I need your help to avenge mine! I beg you ! "

" Our help…? " Repeated Mine.

Suddenly feeling a violent excess of rage, the sniper ends up grabbing Seryu by his collar, before forcing her to get up.

" Why would I do this for you? Why? You just deserve to die! "

" In that case, just swear to me one thing! Get rid of Wild Hunt! "

Sobbing then, the old guard said.

" I was blind! Pathetic! Wretched ! If only ... If only I could have seen the truth before ... maybe ... maybe they would still be alive ... the people I loved! I want to avenge them! "

A punch ends up hitting her in the face. Falling backwards, Seryu groaned in pain, while Koro pretended to transform in order to protect her. However, he was stopped by a roaring mine.

" You don't lack the nerve to ask that we help you to avenge yours! Me, what I want most in the world, revenge Sheele! Just give me a good reason to spare you! "

Afraid that it would escalate further, Wendy prepared to intervene between Mine and Seryu. Nevertheless, putting an arm in front of her, Natsu stopped her.

" Natsu? "

" Let's mine! " Advised Natsu. " I surely don't know Seryu as well as you! Nevertheless, I know that she needs to express herself what she thinks and feels if she is to have a chance of being accepted here! "

" So ? " Insisted Mine. " Why should I spare you? "

" Real justice! " Seryu muttered suddenly.

" Hum ? "

Suddenly kneeling before Mine, Seryu implored him.

" Please… allow me to have a chance to live, so that I can know and exercise real justice! I no longer want to kill an innocent for the slightest crime! I want to learn to build peace, not fear! I want to learn to differentiate between good and bad! I want … ! "

Suddenly raising her head, she cried out.

" I want to know what it's like to live in a country where peace thrives! "

Gritting his teeth, Mine showed that he didn't like his answer. However, she ends up lowering her gun, while grumbling.

" Hell, why didn't you take out your speech about wanting to kill me in the name of justice? "

" Hein? " Wondered Seryu.

Suddenly, Mine couldn't help hitting her with the tip of her gun, causing her to fall back.

" Seryu. " Wave roars, getting into position with Run.

" Tasks that I will not forgive you anytime soon. " Cried Mine, staring at Seryu. "You may want to change, but that will not erase the murders you have already committed! "

Pretending to move away from her, she added nonetheless.

" However, even if I am in rage against you, I cannot help thinking that the empire may be the cause of your behavior! If you want to change, prove it to me! But otherwise ...! "

Showing Pumpkin, she swore.

" I will show you how I use my teigu! "

Noting, despite the threat, that she was giving her his approval, Seryu thanked her, bending down.

" Thank you ! Thank you very much ! I would prove myself worthy, it's sworn! "

"**What ... what are they all doing?" **Wanted to know Wave. " _**Why do they suddenly decide to be part of Night Raid? I ... They're not the good I'm looking for!**_ "

Suddenly sighing, Run suddenly sits down, noticing.

" It seems that the dice have already been thrown, anyway! "

" What? " Cried Wave. " Run, not you too! "

" We don't really have a choice now. "Retorted the boy, raising the fingers of his hand, before lowering them. " We can neither flee without having the guards following us nor return to the empire hoping that someone will take us back and even less fight the empire! Even including Wendy, the six of us would be hard pressed to defeat Wild Hunt! So with Esdeath and Budo, you don't even have to think about it! When you think about it, maybe joining forces with Night Raid for a while would not be such a bad idea! "

" I disapprove. " Wave replied. " They may, in fact, be less bad than you think! However, that does not mean that they are trusted people! "

" Why, then ? " Asked Gajeel. " After all, if memory serves, I allowed you to stop a huge network of slave traders just a month ago! Instead of setting a trap against you, I preferred to show you against whom we were fighting! "

" Grrr, shut up. " Wave roars. " I don't want to hear anything anymore! I ... I ...! "

" Free to go. " Suddenly told him Najenda. " If you want to leave to flee, do as you wish! "

" Hein? " The boy wondered.

" Nevertheless, if you want to go alone and then fight the empire, tell yourself that you can only end in defeat! We, ourselves, know that to all of us, our chances of achieving the final victory are close to zero! "

" So why ? Why do this by realizing that it will surely only result in defeat? "

" Because the people count on us. "Answered Najenda simply. " And I refuse to disappoint him more! "

Widening his eyes, faced with this answer, Wave did not really know what to answer. Finally, looking down, he said.

" The people must count on the police! However, it is she who is corrupt! "

Grinding his teeth, the boy wanted to know.

" If I help you, will this allow the people to live in peace? "

" I can't promise anything! All of this will depend on what everyone does! However, the more we are, the more our chances of success will increase! It's for you to see ! "

Seeming lost, Wave did not know what decision to make. Seeing him thus, Natsu advanced somewhat forward, before brandishing his fist in front of him.

" I think it's time to establish an alliance! "

" An alliance ? "

" Yes, as a mage, I declare representing Fairy Tail, in this alliance! "

Sighing then, Najenda only shook her head. However, eventually joining Natsu, she muttered.

" If you insist ! I declare to represent Night Raid, in this alliance! "

Then, noticing that all eyes were on him, Wave felt pressured to the point that his brain overheated. Weighing the pros and cons several times, the boy remembered everything he had seen and experienced since joining the Jaegers.

Finally, opening his eyes, the boy displayed a serious look, before walking towards the two comrades.

Fixing them for a few moments, he ends up imitating them, and brandishes his fist in front of him.

" Me, Wave, I declare representing the Jaegers, in this alliance! "


	55. The chess game begins

Chapter 54

" The Jaegers… betrayed us? "

Having first stood still for a few seconds, the emperor ended up asking this question, when one of his ministers had just given him an account of the battle that had taken place in town.

" Um, yes ! According to reports from Budo-san and Wild Hunt, the Jaegers have teamed up with Night Raid to attack them! Now, apart from Esdeath-san, they are all considered traitors! "

Observing him, Makoto suddenly ends up leaving his throne. A piece of ham in his hand, Honest then saw him go to a window and start looking at the capital in front of him. Silent, Makoto seemed thoughtful. Then, finally, he asked.

" All Jaegers are traitors…? Even Wendy? "

" Yes ! According to our information, it seems that she and Seryu were the people who started this battle, by attacking Wild Hunt! The other Jaegers then joined the battle! As a result, Wendy and Seryu were surely the first people to join Night Raid! "

Not bothering to look at the man, Makoto continued to look outside. However, observing him, Honest saw the emperor's fist clench.

The child could not hide his anger. He couldn't believe the Jaegers could have betrayed him, the emperor. However, what annoyed him the most was Wendy's betrayal.

Clenching his teeth, Makoto thought back to his first meeting with the girl and the many tips she had given him. Then, from time to time, it was Makoto himself who had come to see her when he had had problems with the management of the empire, and had been ashamed to admit it to the other ministers. Wendy had always been understanding and friendly to him. In fact, Makoto had never confessed to him, but being able to speak to a child his age had made him so happy that he wanted to consider Wendy as his friend.

But now he felt betrayed.

"**Why Wendy? Why ? Wasn't it you who advised me to do the best for the empire? In this case, why did you join the evil? What was the use of all the advice you gave me? Were you sincere with me or were you just trying to manipulate me?** "

" Emperor? What should we do with this problem? "

Finally, turning around, Makoto directed his gaze at one person and asked.

" Prime Minister, what do you advise me to do? "

At that moment, the long smile that appeared showed that Honest was the only person to be delighted with the departure of Wendy.

* * *

"**No, but who are these guys?**"

Trying to eat a piece of bread, Wave could only be embarrassed while seeing the flames of a campfire disappear in Natsu's mouth, and hearing the crackles that Gajeel made while eating a metal plate.

" Say, guys ... have your stomachs changed or what? "

" No why ? " Questioned the two mages.

" Drop ! "

" This is always surprising at the start. " Taught him Lubbock. " However, the most annoying thing about all of this is the cost of their food! Still, for Natsu, we don't have much to spend for him to eat fire! Nevertheless, Gajeel costs us a fortune in forks! Especially since he only eats luxury silverware! "

" What ? I don't eat anything, me! "

" Sale ungrateful! "

" Radin! "

" Hey, shut up while I eat. " Natsu ordered.

" You have a problem ? " Lubbock and Gajeel questioned him.

" What? Do you want to fight or what? "

" Even more way to eat in peace. "Happy remarked, eating back with Lily and Tatsumi.

" It's always like this". The boy simply stated, seeing the trio in front of them start fighting.

Surprised, as for him, Wave remained motionless while the fight took place a few meters from him.

"_**Damn it, but these guys are completely nuts!**_"

Suddenly receiving a plate in the face, he fell back. Rising with a bump on the forehead, he roared.

" Hey, watch out! "

" Shut up ! "

" Grrr. " Wave said.

Grabbing his sword immediately, he uttered a battle cry, before jumping straight to the battle site, and began to mingle.

Seeing this, Kurome could only sigh.

" Decidedly, he's just a kid! "

" They are all! " Akame retorted, while eating a huge leg. " But this at least sets the mood within the group! "

" They are just noisy. " Mine growled, while eating a strawberry sorbet.

Suddenly, a piece of metal was ejected towards her and smashed against her dessert. Falling to the ground, the latter only became a pink plaque, which Mine could only observe, paralyzed.

Gritting her teeth, she made flames appear around her, which immobilized the combatants not far from her.

" M… Mine…? " Wondered Lubbock, seeing her looking at them with a dark look.

" I will kill you all! " Roared the girl, pointing Pumpkin towards them.

Screaming in fear, the quartet ran immediately, as she fired. Bombing the place, Mine began targeting anywhere and even those who had done nothing.

Thus, moving away in time, Tatsumi, Happy and Lily could distinguish a ray passing between them, brushing against them.

" No, but it is wrong? "

" You have a problem ? " Mine questioned them, putting him at stake.

" Evil kid. " Said Lily, running towards her, while resuming her warrior form. " I will give you the correction of your life! "

" Let's go for collective entertainment" . Announced Gajeel.

" Yeah! Battle royal ! " Cried Natsu.

Watching the whole scene, Wendy had remained completely still. However, nothing seemed to erase the smile on her face.

" You seem particularly happy. " Noticed a voice.

Letting Seryu sit next to her, the child announced to her.

" I'm ! In fact, I almost feel like I have returned to Fairy Tail!

Then seeing Natsu pretend to strangle Wave and Tatsumi, wrapping his arms around their necks, while Gajeel and Lily faced Mine, Seryu finally noticed.

" If this is the case, Fairy Tail must really put together a bunch of crazy people! "

" It's not false ! But, if you want my opinion, we are not far from it, too! "

Suddenly grabbing her from the back, a pair of hands ends up lifting her off the ground.

" I got you. " Sneered Leone, with a bottle in hand.

" Leone? "

" Cheers. " Cried the woman, while directing her bottle towards the child's mouth.

" Hein? No, no alcohol! "

" Go, let yourself go! "

" Stops. " Wendy begged, struggling.

Finally letting go, Leone ends up noticing.

" So you Jaegers, you're really very stuck! Especially him…! "

Pointing her thumb behind her, she pointed to Run who, sitting against the foot of a tree, was reading a book while drinking a cup of tea.

" A problem ? " Wanted to know the latter, understanding that they were talking about him.

" Good blood, there is everyone moving or fighting around you, so how can you stay like this without doing anything and all alone? "

" I am very good like that! It's my way of life. "Assured the man, while plunging his mind back into his book.

Nevertheless, Seryu and Wedny knew very well that there was a problem with him. It was not his behavior, but rather the expression on his face that was somewhat troubled. The man was mad at him.

For years, he had been tracking Champ. And today he had the opportunity to kill him. However, he failed. And he couldn't forgive himself.

" _**Why ? What did I miss, damn it? I had it all! Rage ! Motivation ! A reason to kill him without feeling guilty… even the number was in our favor!**_ "

Lamenting thus, he was surprised to feel an object hit his head.

" Hey. " He cried, grabbing a drink.

" Come with us. "Ordered Leone, seated cross-legged, with a bottle in hand. " If you want to be part of Night Raid, prove yourself! "

" How will drinking make me an active member of this crazy group? "

" I only trust those who drink with me. " Said Leone, with a smile.

Just shrugging, Run pretended to resume reading. Yet he stopped again, when Leone said.

" You are frustrated, and it shows on your face! However, if you stay on this failure and you think your time to devalue yourself by asking a thousand and one questions, know that you can never achieve your goals! "

" Hein? " The boy wondered.

" Even without having to know yourself, I know very well that you want to take revenge on someone! Being obstinate in tracking him down can be a quality! However, too much being quickly turns into a defect! "

" What do you mean ? "

" That if someone has fun from time to time, it doesn't hurt. " Assured Leone, holding out his bottle. "Forget your worries a bit and you will see that tomorrow you can move forward again! "

Listening to him, Run couldn't help but sigh. However, eventually closing his book, he left his place, before advancing towards Leone. However, he completely surprised the young woman by grabbing her bottle before bringing it to her mouth. At once, Leone and the two other girls could see him drinking the whole bottle in one gulp. Then, once he had emptied it, he finally clicked his tongue, while affirming.

" It is not with this drink for children that I can get drunk! Don't you have anything else ? "

"My bottle. " Saddened Leone. " It was my favorite drink! "

" Little girl. " Run said, getting ready to leave.

However, placing her hand on his shoulder, Leone said.

" I won't let you go like this! I'm throwing you a drink challenge! "

" Hum? If that amuses you! I have time to kill! "

Listening to her, Wendy finally notices.

" I believe that we are going to discover a personality of Run that nobody has yet been able to see! "

Remaining silent, Seryu couldn't help but look at his companion before doing the same with the other members of his former team. For her, it was certain that the former member of the Jaegers who had to prove himself at all costs was none other than herself. She had to win the trust of others, no matter how.

* * *

Sitting on the branch of a weapon, Chelsea remained skeptical of the new members of the group. For her, it was impossible to trust these people.

" They are far too naive. " She remarked, watching her friends party with their former enemies.

" You know, it might not be a bad thing for us! "

Jumping, Chelsea almost fell from its branch. Still keeping her balance, she turned to see Najenda, on the branch above her.

" Boss? "

" Our last fight against Esdeath showed us that we are still far from having a chance to achieve our goal! No matter how we see others, we need allies! "

" Yes, but still. " Insisted Chelsea. " These guys were the subordinates of Esdeath! Do you really think they will let us fight it when the time comes? "

" We will see that day by day. " Assured him Najenda. " First of all, let's try to fight the enemy we have in common, ie Wild Hunt! After that, we will see if the links between us, we will be favorable to continue this momentum! In the meantime, I beg you and Mine not to do anything that could trigger discord! "

" Tsss. " Said Chelsea simply, getting up. " As if I were the kind of girl dumb enough to start a fight and risk dying! "

Then dropping from its branch, it lands on its feet, while adding.

" Nevertheless, I am not stupid enough to make friend-friend with them as if the past had no importance! Seryu and Kurome are the most dangerous, so I would personally watch over their actions! Here is my conclusion of the facts! "

Sighing, Najenda could not hide a certain form of understanding. Sitting on her own branch, she took out a cigarette before starting to light it. Then, looking down, she could see the new group that two old teams had been able to form.

Now there was a brawl, a drink contest, Bols joined the others with ready-made food; alcohol flowed freely ... and three times more members than at the origin of the creation of Night Raid. Experienced fighters of teigus and even mages. It was also because of one of them that the situation was thus, at this very moment.

"**_I always got mad at Natsu._ **" noticed Najenda. " _**Still, I can't help but wonder what our group would be like right now if he and the other two hadn't joined us? Are we at least still alive? In any case, I doubt that we could have welcomed so many members!**_ "

Suddenly, picking up a strange noise, she looked up to see a huge silhouette fly over them. It belonged to a gigantic yellow bird like a raptor, which began to turn all around their camp. At first intrigued, Najenda ends up widening her eyes, while exclaiming.

" I forgot them! Their coming was for today! "

* * *

" Hey, what is that? " Wanted to know Gajeel, dropping Lubbock at his feet.

" I have never seen this kind of critters before. " Asserted Mine, while preparing his teigu.

Immediately, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, Run put his bottle on the ground, before letting his wings spread.

" Do I have to take a reconnaissance tour? "

" I can shoot him, if you want. " Seryu suggested, with Koro on his shoulder.

" Especially not. "Retorted Najenda, rushing towards them. "They are with us! "

" They? " Repeated Tatsumi.

Suddenly sniffing the air, Natsu and Gajeel finally made smiles appear on their faces, as they said.

" The hard training will resume! "

" What? "

At that moment, a humanoid figure jumped out of the raptor's back, which immediately went away. Dropping without hesitation, the figure traveled several hundred meters before letting his feet fall suddenly against the ground, raising a large cloud of dust.

Immediately everyone could hear a voice cry out.

" Complete Idiot ! Do you want our death ? "

" Relax, little guy. " Advised him a second voice. "Everything was perfectly calculated! And then, you must know that from now on, you will constantly put your life at stake! That's it, being part of Night Raid! "

Hearing this voice lit up the faces of all the former members of Night Raid, while a silhouette in front of them could be recognized by all.

Finally, knowing the dust with an arm movement, one of the two newcomers smiled again at his old companions.

" Good morning, friends! Bulat is back! "

" BULAT! " Rejoiced his friends, seeing him in good shape before them.

It was like before. Same musculature same strange haircut same uniform ... unlike the leg that Gajeel had cut him off. Instead of the latter, the man now had what looked like a wooden leg, made of an alloy strongly resembling gold.

" Aniki. " Cried Tatsumi Natsu and Happy. " Are you back? "

" Of course. " Assured the fellow, while striking his fists. " I hope the capital is ready! Because, here I am again and I promise that it will move! "

However, he lost his smile somewhat when he saw the former members of the Jaegers. Among them, he recognized a girl who looked exactly like Akame's sister, whom Akame had shown him in drawing.

Then, finally, having heard the latest news since his departure, he finally understood who these people were.

" Someone tell me what the Jaegers are doing here? Have you made a pact with Esdeath? "

" A lot has happened since your absence. " Najenda assured him, advancing towards him. But don't worry, both of you will know about everyone!

" Both ? " Lubbock wondered.

Then it was at this moment that a silhouette, hidden behind Bulat, presented itself to the group. And among the latter, Tatsumi was most surprised when he recognized this person who was none other than the latest recruit from Night Raid.

" You? "

" You're not the only one who deserves the spotlight, Tatsumi. " Assured him the boy, in front of him, while displaying a mean smile.

Then putting himself in a position of attention, he cried out.

" New recruit to report! I introduce myself! My name is Ieyatsu! "

* * *

Grimacing in pain, Syura eventually threw a doctor aside, while the latter changed the bandage he had on his nose.

" Incapable. " Roared the Minister's son, while leaving the palace infirmary.

The man was in rage. During the day today, he had lost everything. He had lost his teigu he had lost his fights Enshin was dead, despite the fact that it was the least of his worries Cosmina, after an analysis was still alive, however, even Dorothea could not assure her that she could heal her completely. In short, Syura had been humiliated by both the Jaegers Night Raid and Budo.

" Damn it ! " He roared, grabbing a vase, before throwing it with all his might against a window, which exploded into pieces. " Damn! Damn! Damn! "

" Content to see that you understood how disappointed you must be with your performance today. " Said a voice.

Freezing, Syura turned to see his father, just behind him, with a piece of meat in his mouth.

" Dad ? "

" Esdeath came back a few hours ago! She learned of the departure of her little proteges and saches that she was rather unhappy with it! However, during his report, Budo affirmed the fact that the Jaegers had, for some time, established contact with Night Raid, in order to decide to ambush you today! For the emperor, you are in no way at fault for today's battle! "

Continuing to sneer, he ends up adding.

" The good joke! So, if I have to guess things for myself, you took on members of Jaegers the others came back Night Raid took advantage of the situation to ally with them and stuck a beating on you! Am I wrong ? "

Faced with his question, Syura could only lower his head shamefully.

" What a disappointment on your part, Syura! What about Budo? How did you manage to make it credible? "

" He committed treason, father. " Cried Syura, hoping more than anything to make her father forget her failure. " He let Night Raid run away instead of helping us kill them! That is why he lied in our cause! "

" Oh ? " Wondered Honest. " Very surprising on his part! However, there was a chance it could happen! It must be said that he begins to hate you more than Night Raid! "

" Father… I… I am aware of my failure! However, I beg you! Give me a second chance! I swear to get rid of Night Raid! "

Staring at him without showing the slightest emotion in his eyes, Honest ended up showing a broad cruel smile, while he said.

" It is not my habit to give a second chance to those who have disappointed me greatly! "

Swallowing, Syura expected the worst. However, eventually rummaging through his pockets, Honest ends up taking out a pretzel which he bites while declaring.

_" owever, despite your failure, something positive came out during this affair! Now that he knows that Wendy betrayed the empire to associate with Night Raid, the emperor is very unhappy with himself! He is angry to have listened to the advice of this sassy little girl and has now given me a real carte blanche in my actions to get my hands on Night Raid! "

Finishing his pretzel, he licked his fingers while declaring.

" That means that nobody can stop me from brainwashing this stupid brat! Good work, son! Nevertheless, I sincerely hope that your next mission will end with less collateral damage on our side! "

" Yes, father! It is obvious that I will massacre them without any problem! "

" Whatever. " Declared his father. " Either way, he'll be here soon! "

Opening his eyes wide, Syura couldn't help but swallow, as he asked.

" So the legend was true? He ... He is still alive? "

" Yes, my very dear son. " Assured his father, while looking at the sky from the broken window. " The dear creator will be here soon! And as soon as he puts a little on the soil of the Empire, I can assure you ...! "

Breaking the rest of the glass completely with a punch, he took pleasure in letting a trickle of blood run from his hand before licking it.

" What Night Raid , Esdeath, and Budo will only be a distant memory! "


	56. Rek and Zeref ?

Chapter 55

Sitting cross-legged, Bulat had finally scratched his chin as he summed up.

" So, since my departure, Esdeath has formed a new group called Jaegers, one of whose members was Wendy ! Then another group appeared, under the command of the Prime Minister's son: Wild Hunt! Since they spent their time killing people, the Jaegers fought them before joining forces with you! Then, you fled together, facing the arrival of Budo, before forming a single group! Something else ? "

" It's really a very short summary but that's about it. " Approved Najenda.

" The empire hired a group of killers? " Astonished Ieyatsu. " How is it possible ? Whatever his reasons, there is no way he can do something so horrible! Definitely, I am disgusted with the methods of this damn Prime Minister! "

" You're not the only one. " Asserted Mine.

Staring at the old Jaegers, Bulat dared to ask.

" I don't want to question the loyalty of these people but… is it really best to join forces with them? "

" Do you doubt us ? " Run asked, despite already knowing his answer.

" I personally understand your reasons for leaving the empire. " Bulat assured them. " Myself, I followed the same path as you! However, the little I know about you comes down to two of your members, excluding Wendy! "

Turning to Kurome, he declared.

" Akame's sister! Even before his arrival in the Jaegers, I regularly heard his exploits! When the empire gave you an order, you always executed it without hesitation! "

Then his gaze turned to Seryu.

"And the girl responsible for Scheele's coma! And since our friend is not here, I guess she still hasn't regained consciousness! "

" I… I'm sorry. " Muttered Seryu, looking away from the man. "Of that, as for the rest! "

" But it's good for us, right? " Ieyatsu asked him, with a broad smile. " In all, the revolutionary army has around twenty teigus on our side! Because of this, we can now say that we have every chance of defeating Budo and Esdeath, right? "

" Tsss. " Growled Chelsea, while keeping a sullen pout. " Fool! "

" Hein? " The boy wondered.

" Esdeath is invincible. " Declared Kurome. " We have already had training matches against her! Jaegers vs. Esdeath! And she always gave us a beating! "

" Moreover, I always had the impression that it didn't go all out. " Clarified Bols. " I understand that you can think so, but this woman has the gift of destroying the hope of any enemy during a fight! "

Hearing this, Natsu couldn't help but growl, finding that the man was right. He himself was no longer so certain about winning Night Raid. He was not afraid to face Suyra or Budo, and even less to finally meet the Prime Minister. However, just thinking about his last fight against Esdeath was enough to make him hesitate.

Noticing that a heavy silence settled in the camp, Gajeel ended up sitting cross-legged, before asking Bulat.

" Good and you ? Since you left here, I doubt that you have turned your thumbs! So you guess the question I want to ask you! "

Sneering at once, Bulat said.

" Always abrupt, Gajeel! "

Then, resuming a serious air, he declared.

" I found the man who took you to this world! "

Immediately, the mages almost leaned forward, eager to know what they had to say. The members of Night Raid were just as interested in the identity of this mysterious man while the Jaegers displayed surprised faces in front of Bulat's declaration.

" What does it mean ? " Asked Wave. " The man ... who brought you into this world? Wait! You ... you don't come from this world? But it's impossible ! "

" These are mages, Wave. " Retorted Bols, who was the only one of them to know the exact past of the mages. " They were teleported here by someone! "

" Is that so ? " Wondered Seryu, looking at Wendy. " You hadn't told me that! I always believed that Fairy Tail was in an area outside the capital! "

" I was afraid you would think I was lying to you. " Confessed Wendy. " As you know, we come from a mage guild, Fairy Tail! Except that it is not located here, but in another world! When it was supposed to be a mission, someone sent us here! "

" And so ? " Wanted to know Lily. " Who is this man ? "

" Well… here is the discussion we had! "

* * *

… (Continuation of Bulat's discussion, in the abandoned bar (Chapter 33)

Pouring alcohol into a glass, Bulat then slid it over to the man responsible for bringing the magi into this world.

" Gift ! "

Simply smiling, the bald took the glass, before drinking it dry. Then putting it down, he said.

" No need to think about it! I will not follow you! "

" Hum? " Said Bulat.

" You came to ask me to go see the Fairy Tail mages, right? Well, my answer is no! "

Smiling at him, Bulat declared.

" Tell me who you are would already arrange me a lot! "

First staring at him, the bald then looked at his empty glass, before reaching out to Bulat. Hurrying to fill it, the warrior then saw the other man fix the alcohol from his glass, before affirming.

" My name is Rek! "

" It's already a start. " Remarked Bulat, drinking himself a glass. " Now what I would like to know is which camp you belong to! Friend or enemy ? "

Gloussant, Rek replied.

" I would never have brought these guys here if I supported the Empire! "

" In that case, why did you not stay with them? Why not use your powers to help Night Raid? "

Drinking another sip, Rek finally retorts.

" It's not my fight! And I find that I have already done my share of the job! These Fairy Tail mages have more than enough skills to defeat Esdeath! "

" Why wouldn't this be your fight? " Bulat asked him.

" Easy ! Logically, it should have been a long time since I should have died! In fact, despite the fact that I am only seventy-two years old, I was born over 400 years ago! "

" Sorry ? " Bulat asked, not understanding his words. " Who are you ? A God ? "

Smiling, faced with this question, Rek finally lowered his glass, while asserting.

" I helped a god during my life! And that's the reason why I ended up here! "

" I ... I find it hard to understand. " Confessed Bulat.

" I was there. " Asserted Rek. " The day Zeref was cursed by Ankhseram! It was I who had taught him the knowledge necessary for him to bring his little brother back to life! And he was struck by this curse, after executing our plan! It was 400 years ago! "

" Zeref? Who is Zeref? "

" I have said enough! " Rek replied, eventually creating a dimensional door in front of him. " Just tell these mages that if they want me to take them home, let them fulfill their mission as agreed! "

It was his last words, before he jumped into his own attack and disappeared, with the latter, before Bulat's eyes.

* * *

" That's all I know. " Confessed Bulat. "After that, I tried to find his trace but nothing to do! He has nowhere to be found! So unfortunately I only know his name! "

However, to his surprise, he noticed that the mages in front of him displayed wide looks.

" Ze… Zeref? " Natsu wondered.

" The type of Tenro Island? " Wanted to know Happy.

" Who is Zeref? " Asked Tatsumi.

" An old super powerful mage! " Gajeel taught him. " A man capable of killing people, just with his presence! "

Hearing it, Lubbock began to swallow, before affirming.

" But it doesn't make any sense! A guy who lived 400 years ago can't be alive today! Besides, if he comes from your world, how is it that he is here? Why is he interested in our world? "

" Do you really think we can answer your questions? " Asked Lily.

" What is certain is that now that we know he has worked with Zeref, his soul may be darker than we thought. " Remarked Wendy. "Maybe he wants to give you a hand so that Esdeath is brought down and he can then take the opportunity to take control of the Empire! "

Despite being a step behind, Run had come to understand the situation enough to ask.

" Your Zeref, there ... is he still alive, too? "

" Yeah, he's known to be immortal. " Asserted Gajeel. " According to historical rumors about him, he would have developed this power thanks to an ancient forbidden spell! "

" So all this makes no sense! Why call on you, instead of coming here with Zeref? If he is that powerful, he might have had a better chance of defeating Esdeath! "

" The question to ask is rather how this man ended up in our world, 400 years after all this! " Retorted Najenda.

" Tsss. " Said Natsu suddenly, getting up. " We don't care about that! He intends to see us again after our victory? Very well, we will have our answers at that moment! On hearing, let's train and beat Esdeath! Let's go ! "

Suddenly taking a step forward, however, he froze. Then, groaning in pain, he put his hand on the spot of his heart.

" AHHHHH! "

" Natsu! " Happy frightened, seeing him fall on his knees.

" What… what's happening to him? " Wanted to know Wendy.

" The sparkle in his heart. " Understood Leone.

" The what ? "

* * *

After laying Natsu down in a bed, several members of the group had gathered in another room.

" What? " Panicked Wendy, putting her hand over her mouth. " Natsu will die in a few weeks? "

" Unhappily, it is inevitable. " Taught him Najenda. " The tip of Esdeath's sword that got stuck in his body damages his heart even more, day after day! And his fight against Budo speeded things up! "

" What does it mean, "accelerated"? " Wanted to know Tatsumi. " According to the doctor, he has three weeks to live! "

" Not anymore. " Retorted his boss. "The doctors warned me that if Natsu started vomiting blood because of his injury, then it meant that his death was imminent! "

Looking at her friends, she said.

" Natsu only has three days left to live! "

Hearing this knocked Wendy to her knees Happy looked blank, while his tail fell to the ground and growled Gajeel.

" That moron…! "

" Wait, we have Wendy, now. " Remarked Leone. " She can heal him thanks to her powers! "

" I ... I can't. " Retorted the child, looking down. " I ... I can relieve his pain! But I couldn't heal his wound! At least not long before the glow stays in her body! Even if I heal it, the object will continue to run and will eventually kill it! "

" It is impossible to remove it without killing it. " Akame replied. " The only way to save him would be to remove the shard, close his wound in less than half a second, and use Wendy's powers to do the rest! The problem is that, despite being able to remove the radiance from her heart and having Wendy with us, there is no one who could close her wound before her heart stops beating! "

" It is true, but we must…! " Tatsumi started.

" Dr Stylish. " Suddenly cried a voice.

Stepping forward, Seryu finally manifests.

" The doctor could do it! He has already done many such operations and many have been successful! "

" Are you stupid or what? " Growled Mine. "This bastard has been dead for a long time! "

" But… you kept his teigu, didn't you? It was thanks to him that he could do that! A competent doctor who can handle this teigu could do the same! "

" Boss, who inherited this teigu? " Wanted to know Lubbock.

" Nobody . " Taught him Najenda. " I already thought of this solution! Unfortunately, dozens of people have tried it, but no one has managed to control it! "

" Damn it ! " Roared Tatsumi. "However, we must find someone as soon as possible! Because otherwise, Natsu will die before he can see his friends again! "


	57. How to save friends?

Chapter 56

Sitting on a bench, Tatsumi couldn't help but mop. Since yesterday, he has been trying in vain to find a solution to save Natsu. But the more he thought about it, the more he despaired of finding a plan.

" Damn it, but what do I need to do? "

" Stop already pretending to be crazy. " Lubbock advised him, while the two boys were in the capital.

" Dude, I know I don't have the right to tell you that but, you can't do anything for your friend. " Assured Ieyatsu. " The only way to save it is to find a person who can handle the teigu who could care for your friend! "

" You can't understand, Ieyatsu. " Retorted Tatsumi. " Since Sayo's death and my entry into Night Raid, Natsu has always been a real model for me! It is he who allows me to never lose hope, even against opponents much more powerful than me! Natsu has done so much for me…! "

Suddenly clenching his fists, the boy cried out.

" Once ! Only once! I would like to help him! I want to allow Natsu to go home! "

Listening to them in the distance, while he had a hood on his head, Run couldn't help but think that Tatsumi's words could never lead to anything. It seemed obvious that only a miracle could now save Natsu. Finally, thinking that he should lead the small group, he said.

" Guys ! We must recover! Don't forget that we came here to patrol! We must stop worrying about Natsu's condition while we are on a mission! "

" Hey, be less abrupt. " Replied Ieyatsu.

" No, it's OK. " Tatsumi assured him, getting up. " I may be in disguise, I must not forget that I am wanted, just like Run and Lubbock! Now that the enemy camp knows our identity, I must stay focused! "

Nodding, Run examined the area. Seeing no one else, he spread his wings, before affirming.

" I will find a high corner where I can monitor everything! "

" Very good ! Be careful ! "

Seeing the boy go, Ieyatsu said.

" It's so cool to be able to fly! Me too, I would like to have a teigu! "

" How are you fighting? " Lubbock asked him.

" With an ax. " Assured the boy, while the latter was hidden under his clothes. "And even with it, you will see that I would wreak havoc! "

" If my memories are good, you boasted more often than you acted! teased Tatsumi! I remember the time when Sayo saved you when you were chased by a doe, which you tried to attack! "

" There firm! I was a kid at the time! I am no longer the same! Since our last meeting, I have done a hard training! Every day, I had to strengthen my body over and over again, while enduring a thousand and one sufferings! And all this for one purpose, to join Night Raid! Now, if Wild Hunt comes to us, I assure you that I will welcome them as it should be! Yes, I would defeat them all! "

" Ah yes ? " Sneered a voice.

Suddenly widening their eyes, the trio moved aside, while various attacks struck the place where the boys were just before.

" That … ? " Lubbock wondered.

" We meet again, Night Raid. " Sneered Syura, facing them.

" We will finally be able to have our revenge. " Rejoices Giry, cracking his knuckles.

" The Jaegers are not there? " Wondered Champ. " Pity ! They were the ones I wanted to kill! "

Keeping silent, Izou just pulled his saber out of its sheath, before pointing it towards the trio.

" And shit. " Roared Lubbock.

" Wild Hunt. " Spat Tatsumi.

" These sons of bitches? " Ieyatsu wondered, immediately taking his ax out of his clothes.

" Night Raid, I ask you to surrender right away. " Syura ordered them. " Otherwise, I cannot guarantee that you will be alive for the next few minutes! "

" There firm. " Roared Ieyatsu, suddenly rushing towards him. " You will pay for all your murders! I guarantee it! "

" Dumbass. " Cried Lubbock, seeing him go headlong.

Seeing him do it, while retaining his smile, Syura could not, however, hide a certain hesitation, not recognizing the boy's face. If Ieyatsu had a teigu, he didn't know its powers. In addition, Syura was not used to seeing a professional killer attack like this. So either Ieyatsu was very self-confident or he was just a lousy beginner.

" Giry! "

Immediately, the colossus positioned himself in front of his superior, while affirming.

" I advise you to surrender, shabby! "

In response, Ieyatsu's ax hit him. Positioning his arm in front of him, Giry contracted the latter's muscles. And when Ieyatsu's ax hit him, the boy felt like he was touching a real metal trunk.

" That … ? " He wondered, seeing no mark on the colossus' arm.

Taking advantage of his surprise, Giry struck him in the stomach and made him fly until he struck the trunk of a tree.

" Ieyatsu! "

" Imbecile. " Sneered Giry, while patting his arm. " Since our defeat, Dorothea has made new improvements to my body! It has strengthened all the muscles in my body! I challenge you to hurt me! "

" Tsss, what a shabby. " Syura noticed, staring at Ieyatsu, wincing in pain. " In the end, we don't have to be afraid of him! He just has to be a rookie! You can kill that one! "

Wanting to let off steam immediately, Giry leaned on the ground, before rushing towards the boy, like a cannon ball.

" I will cover myself with your blood! "

Frightened, Ieyatsu could only put his arms in front of his face, while screaming in fear. However, eventually reacting in time, Tatsumi, in the form of Incursio, managed to strike Giry's fist and stop him.

Feeling a real shock wave create, Ieyatsu felt paralyzed. Then, the act was followed by a fight to the death, between the two adversaries, who used all of their powers to defeat the other.

" Finally, we have a little fun. " Sneered Giry, hitting the ground so hard that it created a crater.

Managing to strike him on the side with his weapon, Tatsumi made him fly several meters back. However, managing to plant his feet in the ground, to stop his run, Giry positioned the two fingers of his dick in front of him, before spitting two spurts of acid on Tatsumi.

Jumping to dodge them, Tasumi let a tree receive the attack. The latter took only a few seconds to melt, under the action of the acid.

Seeing this, Ieyatsu almost trembled.

" What ... What ...? "

For his part, Lubbock created a trident using his threads and swung it towards Champ. The latter immediately retaliated with the aid of a lightning sphere and detonated the attack. Acting then, Izou ran straight towards Lubbock, before pretending to cut him. Lubbock managed to ward off the attack in time to create thread armor.

Not knowing where to turn, Ieyatsu looked scared. This had nothing to do with the fighting he used to see while training at another base in the revolutionary army. No, there, he attended fights where he was outclassed by far.

" _**What is that ? Tatsumi can really fight these monsters ?**_ "

" Ieyatsu. " Called Lubbock, seeing him stay still. " Come give us a hand! "

Taking advantage of his lowering his guard, Izou hit him. Lubbock immediately cried out in pain as one of his arms fell to the ground.

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Then he got knocked out as Champ smashed his head against the ground under his foot.

" Lubbock. " Tatsumi feared.

Taking advantage in turn, Giry gave him a powerful punch, which destroys part of his armor at the level of his chest. Being lifted in the air, Tatsumi ends up being greeted by Syura, who then kicks him in the face. Crushing heavily against the ground, Tatsumi stood up with difficulty, while Syura Giry and Champ faced him.

" Haha! Is that all Night Raid can do? To believe that you are a beautiful shabby kebabs, when the other flame eater is not with you! "

For his part, Izou kept an eye on Lubbock's body. Then suddenly he could see Ieyatsu performing. Seeing Tatsumi on the ground, he had picked up his ax to face the enemy. He knew it was a waste of time, but he had to fight for his friend.

" I will kill you ! "

However, he suddenly had to protect himself with his weapon, while a hand with very long nails tried to break it open.

" That … ? "

" Good morning, my little darlings. " Chuckled the voice of a woman familiar to Tatsumi.

" You? " He wondered, recognizing Suzuka, emerging from the foliage of a tree. "Are you still alive ? "

" It takes more than a punch to kill me. " She assured.

Indeed, having recovered for a long time from his fight against him and Gajeel, the young woman was doing like a charm. The only difference, since the last time, was the torn coat, similar to those of Gajeel, which she had tied around her waist.

" Gajeel-sama is not here? " She wondered, looking for him.

Appearing disappointed at his absence, she shrugged before turning to Ieyatsu.

" In this case, I'll settle for him! "

" Do not take your great airs with me, you bitch. " Roared the boy.

Unfortunately, he was stopped dead, when Suzuka's knee hit his diaphragm. He only let out a broken cry, while horrible pain spread throughout his body.

" What is that ? " Wondered Suzuka. " I thought you would have a bit of a bite! In the end, if we have never seen you before, it is because you are not very good! "

" A sort of … ! " Roared the boy, taking a step towards her.

" Ieyatsu, get out! "

Freezing then, Ieyatsu could see Tatsumi get up again, while pointing his spear towards his trio of adversaries.

" Tatsumi? "

" You are no match for them! Hurry up and go! "

" What? Are you kidding me ? I'm not going to ...! "

" Wake up. " Roared Tatsumi, glaring at him, which frightened the other boy. "Do you want to get killed? "

As if he suddenly realized who he had in front of him, the boy then chattered his teeth. Then Ieyatsu then stared at his ax. Remembering his pathetic performance against Giry and his future beating against Suzuka, he began to swear. It was then, uttering a cry of helplessness that he turned around, before leaving.

" Hey, where is he going, that one? " Wanted to know Giry.

Having no questions, Izou immediately ran towards the fugitive, and had no trouble catching her. Seeing this, Ieyatsu panicked more and more, while he was afraid of dying.

" **What should I do ? What should I do ?** "

Raising his sword at that moment, Izou raised his gaze, before stopping short. Suddenly hitting him, a rain of sharp feathers fell on him, forcing the man to block them with his saber. Not even noticing, Ieyatsu continued to run, until a hand gripped the back of his collar. Finding himself lifting, he flew high in the sky, thanks to Run.

" Run? "

" What happened ? " Wanted to know the latter.

" We got caught in an ambush! Wild Hunt fell on us! Quick, we have to go get Tatsumi and Lubbock! "

Continuing to fly before him, Run seemed deaf at his last request.

" Hey, I told you that ...! "

At this moment, using Izou's back as a springboard, Suzuka jumped in their direction, before stretching his arm, while stretching out his nails. Trying to harpoon her arms, she scolded while Run made a spin on the side to avoid his load, before gaining height to find himself out of his reach.

" Tsss, missed. " She growled, putting one foot on the ground.

" Hey, I'm not a springboard. " Noticed Izou, behind his back, sheathing his saber, while the rest of Wild Hunt took malicious pleasure in bringing Tatsumi to the ground.

* * *

" Run, turn around. " Ieyatsu ordered him. " We have to go back for ...! "

" You want to go back there to do what? " Stop it Run. " Whether it is with or without me, you will be unable to defeat these guys! If we go back, it will be to get killed! If the enemy is too strong, we are forced to return to base and warn the others! "

" Never. " Roared Ieyatsu, struggling. " We have to go help them! If you're too cowardly for that, then let me take care of it all by myself! "

Groaning in anger, Run dropped to the roof of a house and managed to press Ieyatsu against the ground, while having one hand on his throat.

" Fool ! Don't you understand that you are too weak? Sometimes, a man must understand that when something is impossible for him, he must review his action plan to gain strength! Now we have two choices! We can behave like two idiots, and go headlong, just to fall into the enemy trap again! And because of this, the base cannot be notified of our capture before our death penalty! The only good choice is to go prevent them, understood? It's not cowardice, Ieyatsu! It is common sense! "

At first showing only rage in his gaze, Ieyatsu ended up lowering his gaze, however, while he could only approve of Run's words. He was too weak to do anything.

* * *

Sitting at a table, Wendy just looked at the glass of water she had in her hand. Like Tatsumi, the girl was more than bothered by Natsu's condition. She blamed herself for not having been there to help him fight Esdeath at the time. If she had, maybe none of this would have happened.

" I have the power to heal people. " She noticed. " So why am I unable to do anything? "

" Wendy? " Suddenly someone called him.

Immediately, trying to hide her despair, the girl turned around, trying to display a smile.

" Yes, Bols? " She wanted to know, seeing the masked man behind her.

Observing him for a few moments, the man finally replied.

" No nothing ! Just her face lets me say that you are too upset to be able to help me! "

" Hein? Not at all. "Wendy immediately replied. " Do you have a problem ? I would be happy to help you! "

" It's not for me. " Confessed the man. "It's for Logue! "

" Logue? "

" Yes, I think she has a problem! "

* * *

Being in the process of drawing since this morning, Bols' daughter looked blank. There was no emotion on his face. She had been like that since arriving here.

" Logue. " Suddenly called Kije, while putting a plate with some cookies in front of her. " Do you want a cake? "

Barely glancing at the plate, the child ends up shaking his head, before resuming his drawing.

" Logue? " Suddenly called Wendy.

Arriving with Bols, the mage could see the child busy continuing his activity, without giving him the slightest glance.

" She's been like this since yesterday. " Taught him Kije. " She lost her appetite! And also his smile! "

" What does she draw? " Wanted to know Wendy, taking a sheet full of scribbles.

Inspecting her, she could only be surprised. Despite the children's drawings, Wendy could recognize a group of drawn bodies, lying on a floor. All of them displayed sad smiles, while red marks were drawn on their faces. Not far from the heap of bodies was a tall man who, looking at the clothes, appeared to be Kalgon.

The drawing itself was nothing more than a representation of what Logue had seen when the man had kidnapped him and kidnapped him in his hangar.

And on another sheet, Wendy could see faces resembling those of Wild Hunt, where those of Champ and Enshin could be seen several times.

All of his other designs had authentic themes. Logue drew all his fears.

" Do you understand what she has? " Wanted to know Bols.

" Since this horrible man, Kalgon, or I don't know what kidnapped her, I felt like a certain change in her. " Informed Kije. " However, I thought it was going to pass! How his fears would disappear! But, it got worse because of these Wild Hunt rots! She was shocked to have come close to death and I don't know what to do to change her mind! "

Suddenly repressing her tears, she stared at Wendy, while imploring him.

" Please, Wendy! You are the one who saved him twice! So, I beg you! Smile again! I want to see her smile again! "

Can only nod slightly, Wendy ends up asking.

" Can I stay with her… alone? "

Looking at each other, Bols and Kije finally nodded, before leaving. Once Logue's parents were gone, Wendy sat down next to her.

" Logue, do you like to draw? "

Preferring to remain silent, Logue just shrugged.

" I would not be annoying, but what you draw is not very fun! "

New shrug.

" Logue… " Wendy insisted. " Even if you draw your fears, they will not go away! "

It was only then that the child stopped drawing, and thus remained motionless.

" You act this way hoping that once on a drawing your fears will stop haunting you. " Continued Wendy. " Kalgon and Wild Hunt! You hope drawing their faces will get them out of your mind, right? "

" This ... Isn't it? " Logue asked in a small voice.

Suddenly, her pencil ended up falling on the table, while the little girl's hand began to tremble. Logue seemed to be having trouble breathing, but eventually turned her face to Wendy, who noticed that she was trying hard not to cry.

" Wen ... Wendy ... am I a bad person? "

" Why this question ? "

" Because a lot of people want to kill me. " Affirmed the child, while having tears in his eyes.

Crying for good, she cried.

" I didn't do anything wrong ! So why ? I just want to live with my mom and dad! "

Listening to her, Wendy remained frozen, not knowing what to say. And while she was finally going to stutter something, Logue surprised her by asking her.

" Is it because my dad killed people? "

" What? " Wendy wondered.

" Sometimes, I heard him talk about it with my mom. " Logue informed him. " It was when he was sad and he said he had no right to live because of that! "

" Logue, I …! "

" My dad is not a bad person either. " Suddenly assured Logue. " He's the nicest in the world! He fights the bad guys and that's it! I'm happy to be the daughter of a hero like him! "

Sobs for good, she asked Wendy.

" Is it because I think that these people want to kill me? Is it because I'm a bad girl? "

In response, Wendy suddenly hugged her, while she kept herself from crying. She was both saddened with melancholy but above all angry. She did not understand how a kingdom could leave so many people unpunished when they had tried to kill an innocent little girl.

" You haven't done anything wrong, Logue! You are an adorable girl! Just like Bols, you were just born in a kingdom rotten to the core! You don't have to think like that! All you have to think is live! Live happily with your family! "

" How ? " Asked the child. " How with these people who want to kill us? "

" You don't have to do so much. " Assured him Wendy. " Because I would always be there to protect you! I promise you, Logue! Nothing will happen to you! Just, I want you to make me a promise, in return! "

" A promise ? "

" I want you to keep smiling. " Taught him Wendy. " Because there is nothing more important to your parents than seeing their child smile! "

Then staring at her, Logue tried to stop sobbing. However, she could not repress all of the sadness and fear that she had buried deep inside her, since the appearance of Kalgon and the false death of her father.

It was for this reason that she suddenly exploded completely in tears, before putting her face against Wendy's abdomen.

" Wendy, I'm scared! I ... I don't want to die! "

Seeing her do it, Wendy let her stick her face in tears against her, while stroking her head.

" Everything will be fine, Logue! No matter what, people will always be there to protect you! It is out of the question that I let a girl so adorable that you be attacked again by these monsters! "

It was at this instant that a silhouette could be seen coming down from the sky through the window of the room.

" Hein? " Wondered Wendy, raising her head.

" Run? " Leon's voice wondered outside. " Where are Tatsumi and Lubbock? "

" We have a problem. " Cried Ieyatsu's voice. " Tatsumi and Lubbock have been captured by Wild Hunt! "

" What? " Wendy wondered, standing up suddenly, almost making Logue fall back.

* * *

Opening his eyes, Natsu couldn't help but wince in pain. Putting a hand on his body, he felt a kind of tingling, as if needles were stuck in his organ.

" Hell, it hurts!

" Natsu. " Cried Happy, as he was at his bedside.

" What happened ? " Wanted to know Natsu. " I remember our discussion with Aniki and then ... nothing! "

" You lost consciousness. " Taught him Happy. "You were so bad that we put you here! "

" How is it possible ? " Wanted to know Natsu. " Normally, I still have three weeks of respite! "

" Natsu…! suddenly called Happy, remaining somewhat motionless! I ... You don't have three weeks to live! "

" Hein? What are you talking about ? "

Gritting his teeth, Happy turned her head to the side, as he confessed.

" According to Najenda, your health has deteriorated further since your fight against Budo! You only have two days left to live! "

Hearing this froze Natsu, as he only stammered.

" Two ... Two days? "

" Imbecile. " Suddenly a voice roared outside.

Approaching the window, the two friends were surprised to see Leone tackle Run on the ground, while threatening to hit him.

* * *

" Why ? Why did you leave Tatsumi and Lubbock behind, you cowardly coward? "

" Leone, calm down! " Akame ordered, as she arrived with the others.

" This asshole fled leaving his own comrades in the hands of the enemy. " Roared the young woman.

" Leone… he… he did that to save me and… " Began Ieyatsu.

" Shut up. " Ordered Leone, giving him a murderous look. "What the fuck did you do, you bad sucker? What are you doing among us, when you've only made the situation worse? "

" I… I'm sorry! "

" We argue won't change anything! " Run said calmly, trying to get up.

" What? "

" You know very well why I came back here! Despite my desire to fight Wild Hunt, I know very well that we could not have put up with our enemies! So I had to come back here to warn you! Sorry for Tatsumi and Lubbock, but leaving them behind was the only good solution! "

" Motherfucker. " Roared Leone, starting to grab him at the neck. " So that's it, for you, the friendship ? "

" Hey, stop it. " Wave instructed him, immediately taking his sword.

" Never. " Roared Leone, lifting Run above the ground, despite the fact that the latter made no move to struggle. " I can't stand people like him! He just deserves to…! "

It was at this instant that a hand gripped her arm.

" Leone… " Calmly called him Bulat. " I'm taking you, let go! "

" Why would I do it? "

" He did what he had to do best! Thanks to him, two people were able to come back here! It's better than having four prisoners! Now that we know about it, we can plan a plan before the enemy has the idea to execute them! We can still save them, Leone! And we will need Run, for that! "

Still looking mad, Leone clenched her teeth so hard that she felt like she was cracking them. Finally, however, she finally lets go. Falling to his feet, Run rubbed his neck a little. It was only then that he mumbled.

" Sorry, for your friends! But I thought I was doing really well! "

" You did well. " Affirmed Najenda, arriving towards them. " If your fight had dragged on, Wild Hunt could have killed you all! "

" What should we do to save them? " Wanted to know Lily.

Remaining silent, Najenda sighed, before shaking her head.

" I don't know ! "

" What? " Surprised Wave. "You plan to do something to save your men, right? "

Pensive, Najenda ends up lifting her fingers.

" The Imperial Guard, Wild Hunt, Budo, Esdeath…! Here are all the people who are currently at the palace! So if we attack him now, our chances of finding our friends and leaving with them are ... almost zero! "

" But we must ... we must ... " Stuttered Leone, without finding enough to finish his sentence.

" How dare you ? " Suddenly roared a voice.

Leaving the base, Natsu advanced towards Najenda, with an angry look.

" How can you consider leaving Tatsumi and Lubbock? They are our friends! "

" Natsu? " His boss wondered. " Look, we have to get used to the idea that going headlong will not do anything! Instead of saving friends, we will lose more! "

" I refuse to abandon them. " Roared Natsu, pretending to leave. " If I have to save them, I would go to the palace! With you or not! "

At that moment, Najenda punched him. Backing away, Natsu regained his balance in time before attempting to counterattack. Dodging his charge, Najenda then carried out a brush which made him fall to the ground. And before he could get up, the boss let his mechanical fist go to his face. Then crashing violently, he smashed the ground, a few inches from the mage's skull.

Frightened, Natsu dared not move, while Najenda had no trouble gaining the advantage against him.

" Do you understand now? Your state of health has made you weaker! So weak that even a person like me can win against you! Given the situation, it is impossible for you, too, to have a chance of winning against Budo or Esdeath! If you fight against them, you will die without having a chance to save our friends! Natsu, you're not invincible, damn it! "

Hearing it, Natsu suddenly could only bite the bullet while cursing himself.

* * *

Sitting at the back of the building, Natsu stared at the sky, while mumbling.

" I have to do something ! "

" Natsu… there is nothing we can do. " Retorted Happy, sat down next to him. " I ... I ... I appreciate Tatsumi and Lubbock! But ... what can you do? In addition, you will ...! "

Happy was silent at that moment, forcing Natsu to finish

" Pass away ? Yes I know ! And that's why I have to act! I have nothing more to lose! "

" Natsu? " Happy wondered, seeing the latter get up.

" I have less than 48 hours to live. " Noticed his friend. " In this case, I will try to help Night Raid one last time! "

" Natsu, no. " Suddenly cried a voice.

Coming out from behind her hiding place, Wendy ran towards Natsu, while asserting

" Don't go ! "

" Wendy? "

" You are not condemned! Najenda sent a message to the other bases and asked all their doctors to test the stylish teigu! If one of them succeeds, we can save you! "

Turning to her, Natsu finally smiled at her. Then he put a hand on her head while affirming.

" Even if we find a doctor, we have to go and save them! And the longer we wait, the greater the risks of knowing that they will be executed! "

" But Natsu, if you go, you ...! "

" I won't die. " Assured his friend. " By being alone, I might be more likely to enter the palace! And as soon as I save Tatsumi and Lubbock, I will come back here! You, on your side, will have only one thing to do! Get a doctor there when we get back! "

Hearing this, Wendy couldn't help sobbing while she said.

" I don't want ! Usually when you leave, it looks like a "goodbye"! But there, it is rather a "farewell"! Natsu, facing Esdeath, you will not make the weight! "

" In this case, I would not face it. " Swore Natsu. " Don't worry, I don't plan on dying! Who will help our friends, then? "

He then displayed one of his famous smiles, before asking her.

" Could you do me a favor? Relieve my pain with your magic! Make me able to fight, without having to clench my teeth and moan in pain at every step! "

Undecided, Wendy wanted to refuse. She didn't want to make Natsu run for certain death. Yet she knew it better than anyone. With or without his help, Natsu would still rush to the palace to help his friends.

" I ... I ...! "

" Natsu, if you want to go to the palace, I have an idea for you! "

Surprised, the trio immediately turned to the newcomer.

" Seryu ? " Wendy wondered.

Advancing towards Natsu, the young woman ignored Wendy and preferred to affirm.

" I have a huge debt to Night Raid! And for me, it's time or never to pay it! Natsu, if you let me accompany you, I'll tell you my plan! With him, I'm sure we have at least a 25% chance of saving your friends and coming back here! "

" Hum? " Natsu wondered.

" Seryu, no. " Cried Wendy. "If you go, you go too ...! "

" I'm not afraid to die, Wendy. " Retorted Seryu, looking down. "I am the cause of the death of thousands of innocent people! If I take such a risk, it is not for Night Raid, but rather for a personal reason! I want to save two people who will do their best to save an entire empire! That's why I want to help you, Natsu! "

Listening to him, Natsu noticed.

" Even if I go, I don't intend to die! In fact, I really hope I can find a doctor when I get back here! "

" Don't worry ! I am not afraid of death, but I do not intend to let myself be killed. " Swore Seryu.

Hopping near her, Koro tried to lift his paw to show that he was of the same opinion.

" Very good. " Natsu said with a nod. " If you think so, to the end, you can come! I don't want this operation to end in someone's death! "

Finding that they were ready to try the impossible, Wendy cried out.

" In this case, I come with you! No way I'm staying here, spending my time worrying, when I know you are in danger! "

" Wendy, it's no. " Cried Seryu. "I have a plan in mind that requires three very specific people: Natsu me and another person who has given his agreement! If someone else comes with us, it could ruin our whole plan! "

Listening to her, Wendy shook her face, before saying.

" I don't want you to die! "

" We will not die. " Natsu suddenly replied, grabbing one of his hands. " It is a promise ! "

" Natsu? "

Grinding her teeth, as fear spread inside her, Wendy finally put her hands on Natsu's abdomen. And it was then that the man could feel a pleasant sensation. Her pains were vanishing.

" Wendy? "

" While this glow is in your body, I can only put your pain to sleep for a while! As soon as this piece of metal moves again, your pain will wake up! So you don't want to waste time in combat! "

" Good. " Said Natsu.

Then putting his hand on his head again, he says.

" Wendy, thank you very much! "

Then, while Happy climbed on his shoulder, he left with Seryu, to join the third person who was going to help them during the operation.

" Natsu! Seryu! " Suddenly cried Wendy.

" Hum? " Said the two friends, turning around.

Looking up, Wendy stared at them. She had tears that filled her eyes and ran down her cheeks, as well as snot running from her nose. Still, a big smile appeared on her face as she cried out.

" Goodbye ! See you in two days! "

Smiling, Natsu nodded before assuring him.

" Yes, this is not a "farewell"! But a "goodbye"! "


	58. A suicidal plan !

Chapter 57

On the roof, half destroyed, of a church, which had been burned, Natsu and Seryu stared at the capital in its entirety. Looking down, Natsu noticed.

" This building… it's the church that burned down, which Wendy told me about, right? "

Seryu remained silent.

" It was the place where she most preferred to go. " Continued Natsu. " Just like you, right? "

Still no response.

" Why did you bring me here? "

" I… I just wanted to see this building, one last time. " Taught him Seryu. " Just in case. "

Understanding his thought, Natsu was about to leave the roof of the building when Seryu asked him.

" Natsu, do you hate me? "

Stopping, the mage turned to Seryu, to see her turn her back.

" I was despicable with you and each of your friends! noticed Seryu! I killed ... killed ... and killed again! I thought I was doing well! And yet, all I did was show myself vile! "

Looking up, in the air, she began to smile sadly, while affirming.

" Why does a person like me deserve to stay alive? "

" Seryu… tell me the truth. " Suddenly asked Natsu.

" Hein? " Said the girl, turning to him.

" You told Wendy that our plan could not include another person! And yet it was possible! So why did you lie to him? "

Still staring at him, Seryu finally displayed a new smile, which explained everything to Natsu.

" You didn't plan to come back, did you? You didn't want Wendy to come with us because you knew she would have prevented you from committing what you are about to do! "

" Natsu… it's better for me to stop there. " Taught him Seryu. " As you must have already noticed, I am a true messenger of death! Aside from Wendy, everyone I have known has died! "

Letting a tear run down her cheek, she said then, with a big smile.

" Someone like me has no place in a group like yours! I don't deserve the chance to buy myself a pipe! That's why ... I intend to give everything, during this operation, to make sure that you can return to base! So just go ahead! I take care of your back! "

It was then that her smile disappeared, when Natsu hit her in the face. Falling backwards, she screamed in pain, until Natsu grabbed her by her collar to lift her.

" I warned you, right? I didn't want to take anyone who was planning to die with me! "

" But, Natsu… at Night Raid, everyone will be happier to see Tatsumi and Lubbock alive, than to see me come back after having failed! "

" Don't say stupid things. " Roared Natsu, hoisting her higher. "What do you think ? Will I let you die without reacting? Don't make fun of me! Listen to me, don't forget that I owe you a debt! You are the one who allowed me to save Happy, and since then, I still haven't managed to return the favor! "

" Uh ? "

" Well know that if I realize, at some point, that you are trying to sacrifice yourself for me, I would do the same to you! I would play the human shield to protect you, no matter the danger! "

" Don't say stupid things. " Retorted Seryu. " If you die, Wendy will never forgive me! "

" In this case, do nothing suicidal. " Natsu ordered him, finally letting go. " Seryu, you asked me if I hate you? My answer is no! "

" For… Why? "

" Because you protected Wendy, in my place! You protected one of my family members when she needed it, as did the rest of the Jaegers who are now at the base! None of you are my enemy! The only ones I consider so are Esdeath the Prime Minister and Wild Hunt! "

Then turning towards the base, he seemed to be trying to see it, despite the fact that several tens of kilometers separated them from it.

" Seryu! You said that Wendy would never forgive you if I died! Well, know that it would be the same for you! If you die, it's me that Wendy would never forgive! "

Fixing the girl at his feet, he roared.

" Damn it, have you still not realized that your murderous life is behind you and that Wendy is reaching out to you to hoist you up? Do you dare say that Night Raid still hates you? Well, make an effort and show your desire to live and show that you want to change! When you do, I promise you will become one of them! "

" I… I deserve none of this. " Remarked Seryu.

" Yes. " Simply replied Natsu, jumping out of the roof. " If you are ready to sacrifice your life to save our friends, you deserve the right to a second chance! So stop crying and say bullshit and join me! "

Seeing him jump, Seryu walked to the edge of the roof to see him land on his feet. Then, turning to her, Natsu cried out.

" Seryu, you need me… as I need you! So, I forbid you to die! "

Opening his eyes wide, Seryu suddenly runs his hand over his face to wipe away the tears, before jumping in turn. Then landing near Natsu, she said.

" Okay, I'm going to fight! But, in return, you have no interest in dying either! Otherwise, I'm the one who would never forgive you! "

Simply kicking her back, to take her one step forward, Natsu displayed a big smile while retorting.

" It was not my intention ! Come on, let's go join Happy and our other friend! Then we will deliver our friends! "

* * *

" You call it sorting? " Esdeath got angry, pointing to a bunch of paperwork.

" So… sorry. " Apologized a man near her, having been designated to be her new secretary.

Seeing him almost trembling with fear, just because of being near her, Esdeath groaned.

" You don't use anything! You don't even know how to make a suitable tea! "

Taking a cup she had barely drunk, she threw its contents at the man's face. Feeling the hot liquid touch his eyes, he immediately began to scream in agony, as Esdeath rose from his chair, before leaving his office.

She was angry. Since the departure of the Jaegers, nothing had gone well in his professional life. To replace them, people had been recruited to assist him, except that they were all incompetent. Still, they were no worse than everyone who worked for Esdeath before the Jaegers arrived.

Admittedly, as a secretary, Run would never have had the slightest chance of meeting someone as brilliant and organized as he was. And even Esdeath could admit that the tea he made for her had always been excellent. She really regretted not having him anymore.

As for the others, each of the Jaegers had always shown a good side of them allowing Esdeath to understand the reason why she had chosen them among the members of her elite group.

Walking through the old corridors of the palace reserved for her team, she ends up in the dining room. There she could see the table, where all of her former team met to eat with her.

Without understanding why, she could see the silhouette of Wave, struggling to force Kurome to eat vegetables Run, drinking his tea quietly and Seryu chasing Koro who had just stolen meat on his plate.

Then, turning her head, she could see the door leading to the kitchen, being wide open. And this time, there were the silhouettes of Wendy and Bols whom she could catch a glimpse of cooking and bringing dishes to the dining room.

From then on, the other Jaegers did not cheer them on. Then, finally, each of their figures disappeared the second Esdeath grabbed a chair before sitting in his usual place.

Esdeath was not saddened by his situation. If her subordinates had decided to join the cause of Night Raid, she would do nothing to change their minds. In fact, it was even an unexpected opportunity to meet an even more powerful group of opponents.

Yet deep inside her, Esdeath couldn't help but feel something. She felt alone ... very alone.

In addition to that, she had to leave as soon as possible, to attend an event to which all the people were invited.

* * *

Hit in the face by a huge iron forceps, Lubbock ends up spitting out a piece of tooth. However, he immediately closed his mouth, to be sure that no sound was going to come out.

" You keep making your strong head? " Syura wondered.

Seeing him remain silent, he gave a cruel smile as he grabbed a bottle of vinegar. Without the slightest hesitation, he poured its contents over what was left of Lubbock's freshly cut arm.

This time it was a huge cry of pain that came from the boy's mouth.

" So ? " Insisted Syura. " Are you finally going to tell me where Night Raid is? "

Lifting his face, Lubbock dared to smile at him, despite his swollen face and all his injuries to the body.

" Hold on ! Were you really torturing me there? The good joke! I have experienced more painful training than that! Besides, if you could give me a lashing session again, my back is starting to itch! "

In response, Syura kicked her foot in the middle of her jaw, making an awful cracking sound. Then seeing Lubbock fall to the ground, while moaning, Syura found his smile, affirming.

" You certainly have nothing to be proud of your situation! Just like your friend! But he, at least, it will end very quickly! "

" Hein? " Lubbock wondered.

" To reward me for your capture, I was given the right to do what I want with you! But for your friend, it's already over! Its execution is already planned! "

" What? "

" Yes. " Sneered Syura. "Before the end of the day, he will already be dead! "

" Motherfucker. " Roared Lubbock, pretending to get up.

Simply trampling his face under his foot, Syura retorted.

" You don't have to be jealous of him! You know, you just need to tell me where your friends are and I promise to finish you asap! Basically, I am a very sensitive being! "

" In your dreams ! "

Preparing to hit him again, Syura was suddenly stopped by the arrival of a soldier.

" Syura-sama! We have news from the capital! "

" Hum? growled Syura, unhappy to be disturbed! What's going on ?

" Two people are making a racket in town! They are two highly sought after people! Seryu, from the former Jaegers and Natsu team, from Night Raid! "

" Natsu? cried Syura, almost forgetting Lubbock's presence! It is here ?

"These idiots?" Wondered Lubbock. " What are they making here? It doesn't sound like the boss to think of such a plan! No, given how things are going, it was Natsu who had to decide to come here to save us! What an imbecile ! "

" Who is still available to stop them? " Wanted to know Syura.

" Esdeath has just left for the execution of the other member of Night Raid and it seems to me that Budo has not yet been informed of the situation! "

" Perfect. " Syura said, clenching his fist in front of him. " It's now or never for me to take revenge on the Salamander! When I was done, he would beg me on my knees to kill him! Let my team be summoned as soon as possible! "

It was at this instant that a noise of vomit was heard. Bringing threads out of his mouth, Lubbock had thrown himself towards Syura, before passing his sons around his neck. Bad luck for him, having taken advantage of his reflexes to stoop, instead of turning around, Syura escaped his attack in time.

Then, picking up a sword from the ground, he turned to Lubbock before piercing his abdomen. Spitting blood then, the revolutionary remained frozen, unable even to find the strength to cry out. Seeing him, Syura simply started to rail before letting him fall to the ground.

" Poor shabby! So die and die in awful suffering! I don't need you anymore! "

And that was how he got out of the cell, leaving Lubbock moaning in pain, still with a sword stuck in his abdomen, draining his blood.

* * *

On the run, a group of guards fled in the face of numerous missiles which exploded behind them.

" Help ! "

" This is useless ! We are no match for these monsters! "

Seeing them run off, Natsu and Seryu immediately resumed their course and headed for the palace, which was now in sight.

" We are almost there. " Assured Natsu. " Guys, hold on, we're coming! "

However, the duo suddenly had to stop and even back away when explosive spheres were thrown at their feet.

" These?" Suddenly roared Seryu, recognizing the attack.

Sneering, while on the roof of a few homes, Wild Hunt surrounded them, including Dorothea and Suzuka. The only one who was missing was Cosmina, as Dorothea still hadn't managed to cure her.

" Salamander. " Greeted Syura. " I'm so glad to be able to see you again! "

" Pleasure is not shared. " Retorted Natsu. "Where are my friends? "

" Why worry about them? " Asked Syura. " After all, what I have planned for you will far exceed their own punishment! "

Then placing his hand on his wrist, where his dyke once stood, he finally roared.

" Yes, you will pay me each time you dared to humiliate me! I will torture you for whole weeks! Guys, catch them! "

Seeing them jump towards them, Seryu moved into position, while Koro already jumped on her.

" KORO! JUSTICE VOLLEY FIRE! "

In an instant, his upper body disappeared into Koro's mouth, before coming out armed with several missile spears.

" Let's go. " She cried, bombarding the enemy.

Giry and Champ immediately did the same with their dyes and this created a big explosion which filled the whole area with smoke.

" Ha ha ha. " Sneered Giry, feeling the shock wave of the explosion. " I love that ! I have fun like crazy! "

" If you like it, me not at all. " Retorted Dorothea, with a handkerchief in front of her nose. "No, but look at all the dust you have raised! "

Fooling at this detail, Suzuku stretched his arms, before making a quick movement with them. Chasing away the smoke, she finally saw the two fugitives, running away.

" My word, Night Raid only knows the leak! "

" This time, they will not go far. "Syura assured him, running immediately after them. " May all the soldiers follow us! It is imperative to catch them! "

Then turning around, Natsu cried out.

" I hope your plan will work! "

" I hope too. " Seryu assured him.

It was at this moment, that the two companions found themselves facing a road separating in two.

" Let's go. " Announced Seryu. " We break up. "

" From now on, only luck will allow us to return to base. " Understood Natsu.

Immediately, behind them, the members of Wild Hunt began to slow down somewhat when they saw them going in two different directions.

" What are we doing ? " Wanted to know Izou.

" We don't care. " Asserted Giry. " No matter who, I want to kill someone! "

"It would surprise me very much if these two were all alone!" Thought Syura. "If it is, they lead us straight to an ambush! They know that I want to kill the Salamander at all costs! So, I am sure that those who follow Natsu will fall into a trap! In that case, … ! "

" Giry! Field! Take all the soldiers and follow the flame eater! The others, with me! We're following Seryu! "

Nodding with a simple nod, his companions formed two groups. Following them with a simple gesture of the head, Syura saw Champ and Giry disappear, while he was almost certain that they were rushing to their death. But he didn't care. In fact, he just hoped they would wreak havoc on their side and then take ownership of the murders they had time to commit before they died.

For his part, he was going to take Seryu and take malicious pleasure in extracting information from him.

However, disliking the fact of running thus, Dorothea stopped somewhat, to put herself in the position of a sprinter, during a start. Then, staring at Seryu running in front of her, she made a powerful departure, which created a big cloud of dust behind her. Then fusing like a rocket, it quickly passed Seryu and found itself in front of it.

" That … ? "

Then using phenomenal force, Dorothea positioned her arm in front of her windpipe and made a clothesline threatening to destroy her cervical muscles. Falling literally out of breath, Seryu could only groan, while the rest of Wild Hunt arrived.

" Ha ha! Where did you think you were going, poor idiot? " Syura asked him.

" Koro… attacks. " Simply ordered Seryu.

Immediately, his protégé left his shoulder, before letting his body triple in size. However, much more reactive than him, Suzuka and Izou passed behind him, attacking his flanks. Thus, one of the arms of the teigu fell to the ground while its second found itself torn off, in Suzuka's hands.

" Did you lose something, my little puppy? " Asked the demon.

Simply groaning, Koro pretended to grow his arms. However, his two opponents immediately went after him and continued to hurt him, again and again, until he fell to his knees.

" When you know a teigu, it's easy to master it. " Izou announced, while his precious saber was covered with Koro's blood.

" Koro, Berseck mode! " Seryu ordered him.

Wasted effort. Having no respite, his teigu did not even have time to heal. So increasing his strength was impossible for him.

" Well, what's going on with you? " Dorothea asked, jumping in the air.

Then raising her leg, she crushed it violently against the dog's head, making it crash against the ground.

" Koro…! " Seryu frightened, pretending to get up.

Kicking him in the jaw, Syura retorted.

" Forget about it ! Your defeat has already been decided, poor idiot! "

" I can always…! "

" Parading like the psychopath you are? " Asked Syura. "Forget about it ! Everyone has seen it! You have nothing extraordinary! "

However, to her surprise, a smile appeared on Seryu's face as she said.

" You are the fool! "

" Hein? "

" My plan works as expected! "

" Your plan? " Syura wondered.

" Yeah! To diversion! " Assured him Seryu. " I knew you would be too cowardly to attack Natsu! And while you were baiting on me, it could have slipped through the fingers of your men! "

" What? "

* * *

Continuing his race, Natsu tried to sow his pursuers. But pain lost. No sooner did he try to speed up than he had to zigzag to dodge explosive spheres and jets of acid.

" Well, what's going on with you today? " Giry asked, running right behind him.

" Are you so afraid of us that you don't even dare lift a finger on us? " Sneered Champ.

" Chewing gum ! " Natsu growled, seeing them chasing him, as was the group of soldiers right behind them.

Finally, finding an alley, he rushed into it. Thus, he found himself out of the two men's field of vision for a single second. However, it only takes this tiny second to vanish.

Indeed, turning in their turn to enter the lane, Giry and Champ ended up finding themselves in front of a dead end, in which Natsu was not found.

" That … ? "

" Where has the fugitive gone? " Wanted to know a soldier, right behind them.

Unable to answer him, Giry began to turn his gaze in all directions, in order to find him. Wasted effort. There was nobody.

" What … ? How did he do it? "

However he looked everywhere, he did not see the orange cat, lying on a gutter looking at them with a malicious air, while chewing the rest of a lollipop stick.

"**Natsu, everything rests on you!**" Thought Chelsea. "**Bring us these two idiots and don't make me regret having trusted a member of the Jaegers!** "

* * *

Being in meditation, Gajeel ends up opening an eye.

" I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling! "

" Of what genre ? " Asked Lily, sitting next to him.

" I don't know, but I do not like to know the camp so calm, while Natsu knows that our comrades can die at any moment! "

Footsteps were suddenly heard behind his back. Not losing an instant, he turned to the second, ready to strike. However, he only made Kurome take a step back, while the young woman had her hand on her saber.

" What are you doing here ? asked Gajeel.

" Nothing ! I was just going around! " Said Akame's little sister, keeping a stoic look.

Then looking around, she finally made out the two tombstones in front of which Gajeel and Lily were sitting. The first was the one that Night Raid had dedicated for Susanoo, while they had organized a funeral for her, despite the fact that she could not bury her body.

As for the second tombstone, it surmounted the tomb where Spear's body rested. It was before the latter that Gajeel always went to meditate, without understanding the reason.

" The graves of your friends? " Asked Kurome.

" Yeah! " Gajeel snorted, while he hadn't forgotten that one of Kurome's dolls was responsible for Spear's death.

Kneeling down before them, Kurome planted his saber in the ground, before affirming.

" I can bring them back to life, if you want! "

" Hein? " Wondered Gajeel.

" Yes, thanks to my teigu! You know, my saber is able to keep the personalities of the people I raise! So your friends will ...! "

She tilted her head to the side in time to dodge a punch from Gajeel. In rage, the man warned her.

" If you do that to Spear, I promise I kill you ! "

" That … ? " Kurome was astonished. " But she will be alive! And happy! Like the rest of my dolls! "

" How dare you say that? " Roared Gajeel, walking towards her.

Knowing very well what he meant, Lily assumed his warlike form and grabbed his arms in order to stop him.

" Stop, Gajeel! "

" You are just a necromancer who has no respect for the lives of the dead! " Cried the mage.

" This is not true! " Retorted Kurome. " I appreciate my dolls and I made them resuscitate because they deserved it! "

" You only see them as replaceable puppets. " Retorted Gajeel. " You make them fight on the front line, and even against their old friends! I don't want you to do what you want with Spear's body! "

" But I … ! "

" Kurome, your dolls can't be happy! "

Arriving at the trio, Akame went to his sister, while continuing.

" They can't be, because they don't have the slightest feeling! No joy, no sadness! "

" It's wrong. " Retorted Kurome. " Doya continues to smile as during her lifetime and Natala always protected me at the risk of her life! They feel emotions! "

" It's just a facade. " Akame insisted.

" How can your dolls feel anything when their hearts and brains are long dead? " Lily asked, finally letting go of Gajeel.

The latter immediately advanced towards Kurome, before striking his finger on his forehead.

" Bring it in your little head! If your teigu is evil, it is not for nothing! It does not make people happy! And you even less! It is only made to make evil prosper! The proof, you can't even use it, without paying the consequences! "

" I… I…! " Said Kurome.

It was then that his chest hurt. Having not ingested any drug for a long time, the girl began to be in need.

" Bis ... Biscuits . " She muttered.

" She is having a crisis. " Remarked Lily.

" I need my biscuits ! "

Turning to Akame, Kurome suddenly exclaimed.

" Sister, I need my biscuits ! My delicious biscuits ! "

" No ! " Akame replied simply.

" Why ? " Shouted Kurome. " They are so good! When I eat them, I feel so good! "

" You know very well that they are filled with drugs! "

" I must have them. " Kurome insisted.

" You don't want biscuits, but just drugs! No question that I give you while she slowly kills you! "

" Give ... my ... biscuits. " Suddenly roared Kurome, getting ready to grab his saber.

Yet to everyone's surprise, a person managed to grab it before her. So Wave found himself holding Kurome's sword.

" Wave? " Wondered the latter.

The boy was there from the start. In fact, he wanted to make sure nothing happened to Kurome, and that was why he had been watching her since they arrived at the base. And now that he had heard the conversation, he knew he had to act for his friend.

Having put on the Grand Chariot, he had hoped to be able to grab Kurome's saber. But even so, an intense and evil force took its place in his mind, partially paralyzing the latter. Nevertheless, he murmured.

" Sorry, Kurome! "

" Hein? "

" I must do it to save you. " Assured Wave, grabbing the saber with both hands, before positioning it above his raised knee. "This teigu is too dangerous for me to leave it in your hands! "

Understanding what he was planning to do, Kurome immediately reached out for him, screaming.

" NOOOOOOOOO ! "

Too late. Lowering his saber with all his might, Wave smashed it against his knee and managed to break the blade. Finding himself frozen, Kurome watched the pieces of his sword fall to the ground, unable to say a word.

Then, as if released from the blade, a black aura came out. Waving to the sky, it then transformed into two figures who remained standing in front of Kurome.

" Natala! Doya! " Recognized them Kurome. " Don't go ! "

Too late. Closing their eyes, the two puppets finally fell to the ground, under the horrified eyes of Kurome. Then, they remained thus, frozen. For the second time in their lives, they had just died again.

Immediately, seeing them thus, Kurome forgot his lack of drugs. Slowly, she reached for Natala's face, and began to stroke her cheek.

" Natala! Natala! "

No answer.

" Wake up ! "

" Kurome ...! " Called it Wave, resuming its original form.

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence when Kurome jumped on him before pretending to strangle him.

" Why ? Why ? Why ? WHY ? "

Currently Kurome had lost all reason. Her lack of drugs, the destruction of her weapon and the loss of Natala had caused her brain to go out of whack, to the point where she was no longer aware of what she was doing.

" I had to do it ! " Said Wave, trying to fight. " This sword was killing you! "

" I'll kill you. " Exclaimed Kurome, then grabbing a blade near her, before trying to push it into Wave's throat.

The end of a scabbard suddenly struck her at the back of the neck. A rapid and powerful blow which made the young girl lose consciousness. Putting an arm in front of her, before she fell to the ground, Akame asserted.

" To escape the power of the capital, I regret to announce that the sacrifices will be many! Sorry for that, Kurome! "

" Hey, what's going on? " Wanted to know Wendy, running to them. " What happened to Kurome? "

" Forget! " Wave advised him, getting up. " Just take care of it! And take out all the drugs that this garbage put in it! "

" If it was that simple, I would have done it a long time ago. " Said Wendy, spelling Kurome. " My magic can make drugs disappear from his body! However, his brain has already experienced the `` benefits '' of the latter! Suddenly, even if it disappears, it will ask for more again! "

" In this case, I would make him forget any desire to want to take it back! " Akame assured.

Fooling around with this, Gajeel wanted to know.

" By the way, Wendy! You wouldn't know where that Natsu fool went? I hate the fact that he is here and that the place remains so calm! It's always the announcement of near trouble! "

At that moment, he saw Wendy's body freeze for a few moments, betraying the fact that she had bad news to tell him.

" Where is he ? " Asked the mage immediately.

" Don't tell me he's gone to the palace! " Panicked Wave.

" Yes ! " Confessed Wendy, looking away.

" You let him go? " Wondered Lily. "No, but you're completely crazy! "

" Natsu wanted to go! " Explained Wendy. "He wanted to go there… to carry out his last wishes! "

" What? "

" Idiot ! " Roared Gajeel. " As if Natsu was going to die because of a tiny bit of radiance! He survived much worse than that! "

" Yes, but there ...! "

_Everybody !

Leaving the base, Najenda looked breathless. But, despite that, she couldn't make her smile disappear from her face.

" We have one! We found one! "

" About what ? " Wanted to know Run, approaching her with Bols and her family.

" You talk well about what we think? " Asked Mine, with Bulat.

" A doctor managed to control the stylish teigu! Natsu can be saved! "

" Great ! " Immediately rejoices Bols.

" Good news at last ! " Adds Bulat.

However, most of the rest of the tape remained frozen.

" What's going on ? " Wanted to know Najenda! And where's Natsu?

" That idiot! "Suddenly roared Gajeel, hitting a tree trunk so hard that he fell to the ground.

" Do not tell me … ! " Began Najenda.

" Boss! "

Arriving in turn, Leone cried out.

" I just went for a walk in town! There is a problem ! The execution of Tatsumi has just been scheduled! It will take place in just two hours! "

" What? "

Appearing suddenly caught in a vice, Najenda felt her newly won good humor disappear in an instant. At that moment, she no longer knew what to do. Seeing this, Run asked.

" Where exactly did Natsu go? And with who ? "

" He went to the palace, with Seryu and Chelsea! " Wendy told him.

Hearing this, Run looked thoughtful as he finally said.

" In this case, this can be a golden opportunity for us! With Natsu attacking the palace, the imperial forces who will have moved to the execution of Tatsumi will be urgently recalled! "

Then looking at Najenda, he said.

" We can have an opportunity! An opportunity to save Tatsumi! "

Staring at him, Najenda ends up shaking her face, before hitting herself. Putting her ideas straight, she ends up ordering.

" Bulat, contact the other bases! Tell them that I absolutely want the doctor here! Everyone, prepare your weapons and your dyes! "

Turning towards the capital, she cried out.

" We will load the place of execution! "

Immediately there were rapid breaths betraying fear. However, finally nodding their heads, everyone got busy in anticipation of the imminent departure.

"It only remains to hope that Natsu can manage on his own on his side!"

" Boss! " Then called him Ieyatsu! " Does… everyone come? "

Seeing him, Najenda does so, holding his ax in his hand. He was trembling all over the idea of having to fight after his last humiliation. However, just by his gaze, Najenda knew that if she told him to come, he would do it without arguing. He wanted to save Tatsumi. However, Najenda ends up confessing to him.

" Sorry, Ieyatsu! But I would be more reassured ... if you stay here! "

Opening his eyes, Ieyatsu remained frozen. Yet finally nodding, he said.

" Yes ! You are right ! You need at least one to keep the base! "

However, for anyone, it was clear that his voice did not hide the shame he felt. Now he was sure: he had become a nuisance for Night Raid in the space of two days.

" **I am useless !** He noticed, seeing the rest of the group bustle. "


	59. END

Chapter 58

" What? " Roared Syura.

Being in the prisons of the palace, the man had turned to the members of his team, and more particularly to Giry and Champ, who had just announced to him that the capture of Natsu had not been a great success.

" You are telling me that no one came to help the Salamander but that you still managed to lose sight of it? But you are really a bunch of big losers ! "

" What do you want ? " Asked Giry, simply picking up his ear. " Surely he used a spell to teleport or something! And if so, there was nothing we could do about it! "

" You deserve that I make you execute. " Roared Syura.

" Ah? " Said Giry, unimpressed by his words.

" Hey, if you are not happy, you only had to pursue it. " Remarked Champ.

This time, it was through gritting his teeth, that Syura looked at his two comrades. In all honesty, no member of his team had shown him real attachments since the creation of Wild Hunt. However, since the loss of his teigu, his place as chief was very often called into question. Giry and Izou were now strong heads, while Champ began to follow their example.

" At least, you have a new prisoner. " Remarked Giry, going away. " Me, this race made me hungry! I'm going to the kitchens! "

" I accompany you to drink a little sake. " Informed Izou.

And soon, the others began to follow them, regardless of what their "leader" might think.

" Minute. " Stopped them Syura. " Now that this problem is solved, I order you to go immediately to the place of execution! Knowing Night Raid, chances are they will go help their friend! "

" Pfff! Not interested. " Informed Dorothea. " I have run enough for today! "

" In addition, Esdeath will surely reserve all enemies for her. " Remarked Giry. " She will let off steam so much that nothing will remain of them! "

" Oh, what would I like her to treat me like this. " Said Suzuka, blushing.

" It's an order. " Roared Syura.

" What if we refuse? " Izou asked him, while frowning.

Soon, Syura felt threatened, while each of his men turned to him, while displaying sinister smiles, or faces reluctant to accept orders. It was clear that they were seriously starting to no longer consider him their leader.

" You have the choice. " Growled the lman. " Either my father always allows you to kill, without suffering the slightest consequence, or Budo and Esdeath will take care of your case, after that of Night Raid! "

" Tsss! What a big mouth. " Remarked Champ.

However, knowing that all too well in which camp each of them should be, they ended up railing before heading out of the palace to get to the place indicated. However, one of them ended up muttering "What a shabby!", Which made the others giggle.

* * *

Enraged at the behavior of his men, it was with force that Syura had to control his anger as he approached one of the prison cells. Being inside the latter, Seryu was chained to a wall, while she had numerous marks of blows on her face.

" See what we have here! I am surprised to see a Jaeger come back so quickly from the capital after having dropped it! "

" Tsss! I have no lesson to receive from you! "

" You will tell me so much! But you know Seryu, my proposal still stands! "

" Your proposal ? "

" Yes ! That of joining Wild Hunt! Of all the Jaegers, you are the only one who has enough guts, for my taste, to deserve to enter! "

Then, holding out a hand to him, he noticed.

" It's very simple ! All you have to tell me is where the base of Night Raid is! Afterwards, you will be free and even decorated by the empire! "

Now that her absolute justice no longer made her blind, Seryu had no trouble detecting her lie. It was clear that the man intended to kill her, once she had told him everything. It was for this reason that she retorted.

" You can always die. "

Pretending to be saddened by his response, Syura finally clicked off, a group of executioners arrived, with axes or sabers. As for the one who came out on top, he held a small form in his hands, which seemed to be on the verge of death.

" KORO. " Horrified Seryu.

Having been brought here, in pieces, the teigu currently had limbs cut and numerous lacerations everywhere. These teeth had even been pulled out. And as soon as one of his wounds seemed to heal, one of the guards opened it again with his saber.

" I wonder if you will always hold your tongue, while your little adored little one is being tortured for you. " Giggles Syura.

Approaching him, he put one of his fingers on Koro's stomach, while affirming.

" According to my knowledge of organic teigus, its core must be here! "

Then grabbing a saber, he said.

" If you don't quickly tell me what I want, I wouldn't hesitate to destroy its core. "

Then seeing Seryu clenching his teeth, as a sign of helplessness, Syura sneered.

" What were you saying earlier? Ah yes, that you played the role of diversion! What a good joke! I don't know what your plan was, but it failed! And in the end, you got caught while your friend fled cowardly! In the end, Night Raid makes me laugh! At first, I thought they were worth it, but in the end, it was just a bunch of losers! Ha ha ha! "

" HAHAHAHAHA. " Suddenly couldn't hold back Seryu.

Freezing at this moment, Syura saw her exploding with laughter, as if he had just said the most comical thing there is.

" Who is funny? "

" Honestly, we are the ones who overestimated you! affirmed Seryu, while displaying a malicious smile! But, I really didn't think my plan was going to go so well! "

" Your plan? Stop bluffing, it doesn't take! "

Sneering more, Seryu noticed.

" Everything was planned! Using the power of Chelsea as a real diversion captures my fact that you think Natsu has run away and using Koro to try to get information from me! But you know what, if you had destroyed his vital core from the start, Wild Hunt could have won! "

" What? What do you mean ? "

" KORO! " Roared Seryu. " NOW ! "

Waving at this moment, Koro's mouth suddenly began to swell.

" That … ? " Wondered an executioner, seeing her triple in volume.

Confused himself, Syura remained frozen for a few moments, before finally widening his eyes.

" Don't tell me … ! "

Taken by a bad feeling, he ran straight towards the hill, saber forward.

" Die this teigu. " He ordered, blade pointed towards the place where his vital nucleus was.

Too late. Finally opening his jaws wide, Koro managed to spit something out of his mouth. And then a figure ignited his fist before sending it right into Syura's face. Burned, Syura did not even have time to shout that he was then forcefully dispatched against a wall.

Moaning in pain, he finally collapsed on the ground, inert.

" That … ? " Several guards wondered, stepping back.

Standing up, meanwhile, Natsu cracked his neck a little, which seemed somewhat sore.

" Hell, we were cramped in there. "

" It's the last time I go into a dog's stomach. " Affirmed Happy, while these hairs were covered with drool. " Yuck, it's disgusting. "

" That's… It's Natsu Dragnir. " One of the executioners feared.

" What? Was he hiding in the dog? "

" Don't someone go and get some reinforcement. "

But when someone was about to leave to sound the alarm, a real column of fire stopped him.

" That … ? "

" I promised Wendy not to waste my time in unnecessary combat! affirmed Natsu, igniting his fists! So, I'm just going to settle for all of you and go get my friends! Prepare yourself, it will hurt! "

Barely able to swallow, the executioners then screamed in panic, the instant Natsu rushed at them.

* * *

Then, two minutes later, picking up a bunch of keys, Natsu quickly smashed the bars of Seryu's cell, before removing his chains.

" First part of the plan accomplished. " She noticed, massaging her wrists.

" The fact that Koro had to swallow us was not a great plan. " Retorted Happy.

" You're kidding ? " Asked Natsu. " It is the first time that we have managed to enter so discreetly somewhere. Usually, we are always spotted and we are forced to supply a plan, which always ends with the explosion of the building! "

" Let us focus! Seryu stopped them, looking around! Now we have to find Tatsumi and Lubbock! "

Trying to find them with his sense of smell, Natsu eventually spotted the awful smell of blood that was omnipresent throughout the area. Then turning his gaze in all directions, he ends up having the impression of reliving an awful scene. The place where they were resembled the hangar in Aria's villa. There were numerous weapons of torture everywhere as well as corpses lying here and there.

Scattered in cells, hundreds of people, all injured and even dying, had pressed themselves against the bars of their cells to see Natsu massacre all the executioners responsible for their condition. They felt like they saw a glimmer of hope in the hell they were going through.

" I ... I dream or what? "

" This guy has just beaten this bastard of Syura, in one blow? "

" All the executioners are all on the ground. "

Then seeing the keys in Natsu's hand, someone begged him.

" I beg you ! Free me ! I would become your slave if you get me out of here! "

" Learn me too, please. "

" Me too, I want to leave this hell. "

Begging one after the other, the prisoners began to shout.

" Leave us! Free us! Free us! "

Hearing the enormous fuss they were making, Seryu muttered.

" Koro. "

Immediately, the animal behind him took on the shape of a monster, frightening all the prisoners.

" The next one he opens his mouth will be his meal. " Taught them Seryu.

" Hey. " Cried Natsu. " What does that mean ? "

"Don't worry. " Assured him Seryu. " It was just to silence them! If they continued on this path, they would have raised the alarm! "

" What do we do with them? " Wanted to know Happy.

" Of course we release them. " Assured Natsu. " Leone and Mine told me that most of the palace prisoners were here because they criticized the Prime Minister's ideas! No question of leaving them here! "

" Let's try to find our comrades first. " Seryu said, looking for them.

Sniffing the air again, Natsu suddenly widened his eyes, recognizing the smell of Lubbock, mixed with that of his own blood.

" That … ? " Wondered the mage, running immediately towards the origin of the odor.

Arriving before the bars of a cell, Natsu froze, seeing the body of his friend, lying on the ground, with a sword stuck in the abdomen.

" Lu… LUBBOCK! "

Hitting the bars, he disintegrated them, before crouching near his friend.

" Lubbock! It's okay ? Are you alive? Hey, open your eyes! "

Grimacing at once in pain, feeling Natsu touch him, Lubbock ends up opening his mouth and blood comes out.

" Damn it, what happened to you? "

" He was tortured. " Understood Happy. " They put him in this state so that he could say the hiding place of Night Raid! "

Hearing that, Natsu stopped. Then, slowly, the other two could see flames enveloped his body.

" The manure. " He roared, turning around. " They will pay me! "

However, Lubbock's hand suddenly grabbed his scarf.

" Na ... Natsu! "

Looking down at the injured man, Lubbock saw him fight the pain as he used all of his last to keep his eyes open.

" Natsu…! I must admit something! When you joined us, you and your friends, I was unhappy with your presence! Compared to me, you were very brave and you were not afraid of anything! You were the complete opposite of me, especially you! I was afraid of ending up in my shadow, and becoming useless in Night Raid! However, … ! "

Feeling his eyes fill with tears, he said with a small smile.

" I am happy ! Happy to die knowing that you will be there to protect Night Raid! I beg you, Natsu! Save our friends! "

" Hey, what are you talking about? " Asked Natsu, pretending to lift him. " We bring you back to the base! "

Screaming in pain, Lubbock begged him.

" Stops! I beg you ! It's too late ! "

And, as if to prove it, the boy's cheeks swelled, before they spit out the equivalent of a pool of blood.

" Lubbock. "

Despite the situation and the pain, the green haired boy suddenly snickered.

" Don't worry ! They ... They tried to extract information from me! But ... But I said nothing! I ... I was stronger than them, Natsu! "

Listening to him, not knowing what to do, Natsu finally affirmed.

" You can be proud of yourself, you did ... a good job. "

" I am a hero ? " Lubbock asked him, feeling his last strength leave him.

" What? " Natsu wondered. " But of course, silly! You have become one since joining Night Raid! You are a hero and my friend! "

Chuckling somewhat, hearing this last comment, Lubbock suddenly raised one of his hands in the air, before raising two fingers upwards. Thus, he could perform the symbol of Fairy Tail, under the bewildered gaze of Natsu and Happy.

" Live… Fairy Tail. "

Then, her smile turned into a grimace of pain, before she finally stopped… forever. Seeing the boy's hand drop to his chest, Natsu froze, as if his brain had stopped working. And it lasted more than a minute.

For his part, Happy was shaking as he tried the impossible to calm his sobs which threatened to burst at any moment.

" Na ... Natsu. " Said Seryu, taking a step towards him.

A figure suddenly jostled her. Mocking his presence, Syura rushed straight towards Natsu. After this new defeat, this time, he only wanted to take revenge on him. He didn't care about the rest of Night Raid. He wanted to kill Natsu.

" Dies forever. " Syura roared, striking his head with a club with spades.

Doing nothing to defend himself, Natsu was beaten unceremoniously. He took a blow so powerful that the dust around his body was lifted. It was a blow that would have destroyed anyone's skull.

" Hahaha! Poor fool. " Spat Syura. " You're going to die, just like I killed your buddy moron! And soon, your second friend will be executed too! Haha…! "

He suddenly uttered a cry of pain, feeling his hands burn. Releasing his weapon, he widened his eyes, seeing the latter start to overheat, while the area that had touched Natsu's skull had melted before he even hit him.

" What … ? That … ? "

It was then that Natsu turned his face to him. Stepping back, Syura could see black patches forming on her face, very like tattoos. As for Natsu's eyes, they only showed pure hatred. Seeing them, Syura couldn't help but notice that Natsu's aura had changed.

In every fight against him, he always had the impression of fighting against a real dragon. But there, it was as if Natsu embodied a horrible demon.

Surprised, too, Seryu ends up hearing footsteps behind her. Turning around, she was surprised to see Koro back off. Trembling on all sides, he looked horrified as he squeaked like a little puppy. It was the first time Seryu had seen him like this.

As for Happy, no longer recognizing Natsu, he could only stutter.

" Nat… Natsu? "

The latter remained motionless. Seeing him thus, Syura ends up shaking his head, to regain his senses.

" Tsss! I don't know what you're doing! However, … ! "

Running towards Natsu, he directed the edge of his hand towards his neck.

" I will kill you for good. "

Natsu's foot suddenly sprayed his neck. Motionless for a short while, Syura felt like he was being struck in slow motion, as he gradually felt the horrible pain appear.

Then, the next second, his body was sprayed against a wall. The percussive, head first, Syura felt the latter explode, just like her cervical vertebrae. Before he even touched the ground, the Prime Minister's son was dead.

There was immediately a heavy silence. Natsu had just smashed one of the most powerful soldiers in the empire in one fell swoop.

However, his friends only stared at the mage, while the latter did the same. He was just staring at them with hatred. And that was how he took a step towards them.

" Nat… Natsu? " Asked Happy. " You ... Are you okay? "

A grunt was the only answer from his friend, while his new transformation seemed to have made him lose all trace of logic.

Igniting his fist, he was almost about to attack them.

" Natsu. "

Suddenly, the sparkle in his heart moved a little. Feeling horrible pain, Natsu stopped before roaring in pain. It even ends up falling forward. Catching up with him, Seryu let him rest his head on his shoulder, while the boy's eyes were wide open, while he was breathing with difficulty.

The pain hurt him so much that it allowed him to regain his senses. Disappearing, his tattoos were only a distant memory, while Natsu seemed to be somewhat lost.

" Natsu, how are you? " Asked Happy.

Still remaining silent, Natsu ends up grabbing Seryu's hand, before entrusting him with the bunch of keys.

" Take that and set the others free. "

" What? " Seryu wondered, while Natsu finally left to enter the palace directly.

" Free them and get out of here! You did your share of the job. " Natsu assured him.

" But where are you going? " Asked Happy, running quickly to him.

" Me ? I will do what I should have done from the start! "

Staring at the ceiling, he roared.

" I will destroy the palace. "


	60. Execution or battle royal ?

Chapter 59

Walking straight ahead of him, Natsu had finally come out of the underground passages and entered the ground floor of the palace. He hadn't slowed down. Neither when he had to fight against the last executioners of the prison, nor against the guards.

Continuing on his way, he was simply followed by Happy, who did not know how to speak to him. It had to be said that the exceed was still frightened by the latest transformation of Natsu, even if he had managed to return to his original form. However, the worst thing for him was to see Natsu putting his hand on his heart, now that the glare had made Wendy's magic disappear.

" Natsu, you ...? "

" It's nothing. " Roared Natsu, despite breathing harder. " I will survive until tomorrow, even if I have to spend the whole night fighting! "

A new group of guards then arrived on them. However, having felt them long before they arrived, Natsu had managed to generate a powerful "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR", which immediately put them out of his way.

As for the rare survivors, they could not help moving back, while they recognized the face of the mage.

" It's… It's him. "

" This is the guy who attacked the palace three months ago. "

Making fun of them, Natsu continued walking. He didn't really know where to go or what to do. In fact, he just hoped to be lucky. The chance to come across the Prime Minister. The chance to make it disappear once and for all. The chance to avenge all of his friends.

However, he suddenly stops, after sniffing the air.

" What's going on ? " Wanted to know Happy.

" He's there. " Assured Natsu, positioning himself in combat mode. " The general of lightning. "

And as if to prove it, static electricity materialized in front of the duo, before the lightning fell. As they left, a large figure faced them.

" You had to show yourself. " Roared a familiar voice. " However, I thought I was clear with you the last time. "

Barely blinking at his appearance, Natsu just watched Budo face him now.

" What are you coming to do here, Natsu Dragnir? "

" I came to destroy this palace as well as the Prime Minister. "

" Tsss. " Said Budo. " Don't you have enough at the end? Since I have known you, I have seen in you only a man who only seeks to perform miracles impossible to achieve! You want to beat Esdeath! You want to destroy the palace! You want to cause the loss of the empire! First of all, do you really think you are on the side of the good guys? "

Simply letting its flames cover it, Natsu questioned him.

" Because you really think you are doing good, on your side? "

" It's not my goal. " Replied Budo, letting lightning surround him. " I only obey orders. "

" In this case, you can never understand me. " Replied Natsu. "A man who constantly wants to realize his dreams is always more likely to achieve them than a puppet. "

" Who did you call a puppet? "

Settling then, while remaining silent, the two men ended up resting on the ground, before rushing towards each other, fist forward.

* * *

Making movements with his ax, Ieyatsu tried to train as best he could while staying on the roof of the Night Raid base. He was here to carry out a very important mission: guarding the base during the absence of Najenda and the others.

However much he repeated himself, Ieyatsu felt incapable and useless. They were only two members of the group to have stayed here: Kurome and him. However, if Kurome was here, it was because she was still resting after Akame knocked him out. If she had been in shape, she would have left too.

" I am useless. " He said, finally sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard. Turning around, gun in hand, Ieyatsu frightened the person standing behind him. Having decided to join him with a loaf of bread and a bottle of water, Kije had surprised the man.

" That … ? " The boy wondered.

" I ... I just came to see you to find out if you weren't hungry. " Explained Kije, showing her what she was holding. " I never thought I would scare you like that. "

" Sorry. " The man immediately apologized, putting his gun on the ground!. " I completely forgot that you and your daughter were here! How is she, actually? "

" Logue went to sleep a little! taught him Kije! And I'm happy! Since we were attacked, she refused to sleep because of the nightmares she had! Now, thanks to Wendy, she can sleep again and regain her appetite! She will end up feeling perfectly safe here! "

" I would do everything to make it happen. " Assured Ieyatsu immediately, resuming his training. "Nothing can happen to you. "

Seeing him thus, smiling at him, Kije ends up sitting near him, while affirming.

" You don't have to feel degraded. "

" Hein? " The boy wondered.

" I saw you earlier. " Taught him Kije. " When Najenda asked you to stay here! You were disappointed, weren't you? You don't have to be ashamed! "

Finding that she understood that something was bothering him, the boy replied.

" Of course, yes ! In a group, those who stand guard are always the most useless! Excluding you, I am the weakest person in this base, by far! I don't even have a gram of courage in me! "

" Of course non ! Before leaving, you faced Wild Hunt and fought against two of its members! Me, on the contrary, I did nothing but flee in front of them! "

" Compared to you, I had a weapon! noticed Ieyatsu! In addition, it was not courage, but vanity! I thought I could beat these guys, but all I did was insult the Night Raid by making fun of myself! I don't have my place here! I better give up and go back to my village!

Listening to him, Kije finally retorts.

" The abandonment is not a solution! My husband is a perfect example! "

" Hum? What do you mean ? "

" When Bols and I met, I was a woman who hated the imperial army! I had been able to attend executions and I saw the soldiers like monsters! And one day, my road crossed that of Bols! It was his first day in the capital and he got lost trying to go to an army barracks! Despite my disgust for the army, I had shown him the way and it was after that that I noticed that he had made a fixette on me! Twice, he asked me to marry him, overnight, which I naturally refused! I knew nothing about him and I would have even bet that he was just a crooked man having become a soldier to do what he wanted! However, an accident ended up making me understand that I was wrong ! "

" Someone attacked you? "

" It's not quite that! In fact, another man was making advances to me at that time! He was the son of a rather wealthy bourgeois, and had always been nice to me! In fact, I had even thought of the idea of marrying her more than once! However, I discovered its true nature! One morning when I was outside, Bols came up to me and wanted us to chat together to get to know each other! And, despite the fact that we only talked for a few minutes, the other man, who spent his days spying on me without my realizing it, had seen us do it! Without my understanding of the reason, he thought I was taking advantage of his absence to see other men, including Bols! And he felt betrayed! And that same evening, he revealed his psychopathic nature, by burning my house !

" Ah, yes ! Charming young man! "

" He had launched a bottle of burning alcohol through a window and the fire started very quickly, and prevented me from leaving my home! I do not know by what happy coincidence, but, at this precise moment, soldiers were patrolling not far from here! Unfortunately, seeing the flames, none of them had the courage to rescue me! All but one! Bols was among them and did not hesitate a moment to enter the house to save me! When he came to me, I remember finding myself lying on the ground, after inhaling too much smoke! As soon as he saw me, he took me in his arms, before turning around! And that's when it happened! "

" What happened ? "

" The end of a flaming beam fell on his face, completely burning half of it! Yet, ignoring his pain, he just kept going, so that I could survive! I had then lost consciousness! But as soon as I opened my eyes, I was in a bed, in a hospital! And that's where I saw it! Bols was sitting on a chair, asleep with bandages around his head! I had passed out during the whole night, but he had stayed by my side, refusing to rest in a bed too despite the condition of his face! "

Suddenly admiring a magnificent sunset in the distance, she said.

" If I'm still alive, it's because Bols has not given up on the idea of living the rest of his life with me, just to find himself disfigured by saving me! And you know what ? He did well to do it! Since I got married to him, I haven't regretted once to continue my life with him! He is not only my husband! He is the man of my life! "

Listening to him, Ieyatsu only nodded slightly while asserting.

" I doubt that I could become a guy like him! Whatever I may say, these guys are just as amazing as each other! I want to become like them, but I wonder if I will be able to become it before the final confrontation! "

" You know … " Started Kije.

Suddenly, five figures jumped in their direction, before landing on the roof of the base.

" That … ? " The woman wondered.

" Enemy. " Roared Ieyatsu, placing himself in front of her, weapon forward.

Staring at him, the newcomers seemed to stare at him. However, not recognizing him, a man wanted to know.

" Natsu-sama is he here? "

" Hein? " Ieyatsu wondered.

" I asked you if Natsu-sama was here. " Repeated the man.

" Natsu? You ... do you know him? Who are you ? "

Suddenly, a sixth figure appeared on the roof.

" Kame, there is no one here. " Affirmed a woman's voice. " Natsu-sama is not here. "

" If Night Raid is not there, then they must be in town. " Understood the so-called Kame. " Ok, here we go. "

But while his comrades left, Ieyatsu called out to him.

" Hey, wait! Who are you ? "

" Who we are ? " Asked Kame, showing himself. " I'm Kame! Fairy Tail army lieutenant! "

He left then, not even giving Ieyatsu time to understand his answer.

" The army… of Fairy Tail? "

* * *

Biting into a big leg, Giry couldn't help but stare at the steps of the arena as Tatsumi's execution time was fast approaching.

" So many people to kill suddenly and I was ordered to keep quiet! Tsss! To say that I could have beaten my personal best! "

" Esdeath has our eye on us. " Izou reminded him, while lying quietly on several seats. " Come on, we just do the surveillance and then we just have to kill the prisoners! My sword is just thirsty for blood! "

" Pfff, there are no children here. " Champ noted, while looking for one.

" What parents would bring their kids to see an execution? " Asked Dorothea.

" To make them warriors, this is the basis. " Retorted Suzuka. " I killed my first person at the age of four. "

Suddenly yawning, Izou looked at the huge cross in the center of the field, where Tatsumi was chained. Then he looked up at the sky, while asking.

" In your opinion, will they come to save their friend? "

" It's not as if we might not like it. " Remarked Dorothea, running her tongue over her lips. " I really want to taste their blood! "

" Bof. " Announced Giry. "For once, I'm not a fan of facing them! Esdeath will be there and will surely keep the strongest for her! "

" Me anyway, I am not motivated if there is no child. " Remarked Champ.

" By the way, don't you think that Night Raid can attack the palace, in our absence? " Wanted to know Suzuka.

" If, that's why Budo and our very dear "chef" stayed there. " Assured Izou.

Suddenly sneering, Giry noticed.

" This imbecile Syura is worth nothing now! I admit that at the start, he made a good impression on me! However, now that he no longer has his teigu, all he can do is shout his father's name loudly! It pisses me off more than anything! In fact, I would like Night Raid to get rid of it!

" And who will lead us in this case? " Asked Dorothea.

" I could sacrifice myself! sneered Giry. " But, I warn you, as chief, I reserve fifty percent of the next murders! "

" Esdeath-sama. " Suddenly rejoices Suzuka, seeing the young woman enter the arena to face Tatsumi.

" Tatsumi. " Cried the woman, drawing her sword. " I learned a lot from the human body through all the torture I gave! I know exactly where to stab you, if I want to kill you! I have high hopes on how long you will stay alive! "

" Tsss, do you have any idea that I don't care? " Asked the boy.

Then, looking to the side, he saw the people in the stands, watching him with a smile or a sneer.

" **These people ! Is my death so much fun for them?** "

" Hey, Tatsumi. " Cried Esdeath. " At least give me the pleasure of looking at myself while I'm going to kill you! "

" I don't care about being tortured or undergoing anything else. " Assured the boy. "I will not yell or beg you! In place, … ! "

Raising his lips upward, he assured.

" I will smile in the face of death and show you the pride of Night Raid. "

Seeing him do it, Esdeath said.

" I understand even better why I wanted you as a husband. "

As for looking at the execution in silence, Izou ends up turning his head to the side, while drawing his saber.

" They arrive. " He announced.

At that moment, a wall of the arena exploded, stopping Esdeath in its tracks.

" Hum? " She said, turning around.

Then, a big smile appeared on her face when she saw some silhouettes facing him. There was Gajeel Wave Mine and Bols there.

" Y ... You? " Tatsumi wondered.

" Did you really think we were going to let you down? " Asked Mine.

" Not only we will deliver you but, in addition, we will take the opportunity to kick the buttocks of all these beautiful people who are here. "Gajeel assured him.

" If I'm here, it's only because it's you, Tatsumi. " Wave asserted, turning his head to the side. " Don't imagine that I would do the same for anyone. "

" I have a debt to Night Raid and I intend to repay it now. " Assured Bols.

" Oh ? " Wondered Esdeath, seeing his former subordinates. " So what we say is true! You dropped me to join Night Raid. "

" Sorry, general. " Apologized Wave, seizing the Grand Chariot. " I promised to protect the empire and what I will do here and now! So to hell with your discipline and all that goes with it! From now on, my place is within Night Raid and I do not regret my choice under any circumstances! "

" It's the same for me. " Assured Bols. "However, know that I sincerely thank you for all that you have done for us, the Jaegers! "

" Ha ha, but what an idiot. "

Landing then in the stadium, Wild Hunt advanced towards the small group, while sneering.

" I thought that only Seryu and Wendy had joined Night Raid for real, but with you in their ranks, that changes everything! remarked Giry! More opponents equals a greater chance of having the right to fight a powerful opponent! "

" Grrr! Wild Hunt! " Wave roars, letting Large cart cover it.

" Content to know that you remember us. " Dorothea said, with a mocking smile.

" Tsss, that bunch of shabby. " Said Gajeel.

" Gajeel-sama. " Someone suddenly rejoices.

Blocking an arm that stretched toward him in time, Gajeel glared at Suzuka as the latter blushed at his sight.

" You? Are you still alive? "

" Yes, and this despite the fact of your violent punch. "

Thinking back on the latter, Suzuka began to groan, before grabbing the torn coat she had wrapped around her waist. Glancing at the garment, Gajeel couldn't help but be surprised, finding that it was his own coat. The one who had been torn apart during his fight against Suzuka.

" Hey, what are you doing with that? "

" It's to remind me of you! Suzuka told him, blushing a little, while she began to sniff the garment! Yes, remember the brutal and violent man that you are! I hope you can hit me very hard again! "

" Oh, shit ! Another crackpot! "

" Good, how do we distribute these people? " Wanted to know Giry.

Nevertheless, Dorothea kicked him hard in the buttocks, causing him to fall forward. So he found himself out of the path of a tornado of wind, which could only hit the ground.

" The others are there. " Izou noticed, looking up.

Indeed. Making an aerial entry, the rest of Night Raid arrived towards the arena. Using her powers, Wendy used the wind to float. Next, Lily held Bulat, while Run did the same with Leone and Akame.

Immediately, two former groups, who were still enemies a few days ago, began to surround Esdeath and Wild Hunt.

" Oh, oh. " Said Dorothea. " Is it me or should we start to panic? "

" Tsss! You definitely can't spend a quiet day. " Champ noted, frustrated that there were no children.

" Night Raid! Jaegers! " Cheered them Esdeath. " If you came to fight me, I congratulate your courage! However … ! "

Freezing the ground at her feet, she said.

" Running away is now impossible. "

" Who spoke of flight? " Gajeel retorted, his arm turned into an ax.

" This teigu? " Wondered Esdeath, recognizing the weapon of his former subordinate.

Then, examining Gajeel's face, she understood who he was.

" You're that guy ...! The one who killed my old men! I recognize your silhouette even if you no longer wear your mask! "

Then, staring at Bulat, she said.

" I recognize you too, Bulat! In fact, I am surprised to see you! Since Tatsumi inherited your teigu, I thought you were dead! "

" Well, let's say that I came very close to death. " Bulat assured, while holding his combat spear. " But don't worry! I had enough time to rest to recover in order to beat you! "

" Oh ? " Said Esdeath, looking at each of his enemies. " But where is the most important? I'm talking of course about Natsu! "

" Well, while you are all here, he surely launched a raid on the palace, right now!. " Assured Mine. " Clearly, it is destroying everything there. "

" Good, confirmation. " Dorothea announced. " Syura is going to die. "

" Hourra! I become the new group leader, now! " Said Giry.

" We never gave our agreement on this point. " Retorted Izou, while drawing his saber. " In addition, it is on condition of leaving alive this arena. "

And as if to launch hostilities, Bulat took a deep breath before shouting.

" Everybody ! Let's go ! "

Immediately, turning to Wild hunt, Bols and Run launched their attacks on their respective enemies, while Champ and Giry did the same. As soon as the first explosion sounded, each person left their place of origin to get into a fighting position.

Immediately, saber forward, Izou was the first to run towards Akame.

" Akame, will you do me the honor of crossing my sword with me? "

" Out of his way. " Wave retorted, pretending to hit him.

Jumping back to avoid his charge, Izou looked somewhat unhappy, while Wave faced him. He wanted to fight a swordsman. For his part, Wave glanced over at Akame. He was ashamed to think so but he knew he was weaker than she was. Therefore, he had to support her and allow her to avoid unnecessary fights so that she could focus on her only opponent: Esdeath.

The latter, who was the only one who hadn't moved an inch, stayed with a smile on her face. And that smile grew longer as the woman finally jumped into the air, to avoid a tornado of wind.

Directing her gaze towards Wendy, Esdeath saw the child propelling herself towards her using her wind, ready to face her.

" **SKY DRAGON'S WINGS** ! "

Moving his head quickly, to avoid his two fists, Esdeath then went on with a kick that struck Wendy in the stomach.

" ARRGH. "

" Sorry to tell you, Wendy, but you're still too weak to face me! You might have been luckier if Seryu was with you! "

However, suddenly reaching by grabbing the general's leg, Wendy opened her mouth before attacking him.

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR.** "

Too close to be able to dodge it, Esdeath attacked himself head on. Speeding towards the stands, she bumped against them. However, before the shock, she managed to surround herself with a block of ice to attenuate the shock. She therefore had no trouble getting up without any damage.

But already she had to get out of the path of a laser beam, projected by Mine.

" Oh, you seem to have a very interesting weapon. "

" **IRON DRAGON'S AX** !"

Immediately drawing out his sword, Esdeath blocked Gajeel's blade. Then she covered her second arm with ice to stop Lily's sword which had thrown over her in a stealth attack.

" What? " Surprised the Exceed.

" **GRAUHORN !** "

Backing away immediately, Lily and Gajeel saw hundreds of ice cream spears materialize around Esdeath, before rushing at them.

" **MAGMA DRIVE** ! " Cried Bols, aiming the projectiles with his weapon.

Using his firepower, the man melted the attack before it could pierce his friends.

Seeing this, Giry suddenly started to smile, before pointing Crocharyu towards the masked man.

" Perfect ! You will be the first to taste my acid! "

" Hey, minute.

Turning around, Giry seemed surprised to see Bulat walking towards him.

" Hum? What do you want the invalid? "

" Oh, that's nasty. " Bulat said, with a small smile. " But you know, I always have enough strength to defeat you. "

" Ha ha. " Giggles Giry, pointing with her sixth fingers. " You, defeat me? No but you dream! Without teigu, you don't have a chance to defeat me. "

Then, his two fingers spit out two jets of acids which fused towards Bulat. However, despite these, the man remained motionless, with his smile on his lips.

" Who told you I didn't have a teigu? "

" What? "

Suddenly Bulat raised his wooden leg and it immediately began to light up. Then he hit the ground with all his might. In an instant, a shock wave crossed the entire floor of the arena, pulverizing the earth all around Bulat. Rising then, pieces of the ground were put in front of the acid jets and stopped the latter.

" That … ? " Was surprised Giry. " What was that ? "

Then suddenly he backed away while Bulat ran straight towards him, with lightning speed.

" I present to you my new teigu: Whitearth! The teigu capable of creating earthquakes that can spray any type of soil! "

" As if I was afraid of you. " Roared Giry, swelling his muscles. " My body is the most resistant of all! You never ...! "

Suddenly the tip of Bulat's false leg touched him in the chest. Giry may have the strongest muscles in the world, the fact remained that the earthquakes shook his body completely, like an electric shock. The impact was so powerful that it destroyed its entire skeleton.

Immediately, the body of the murderer was thrown towards the main door of the arena, wide open and his body flew through the city before crashing against a bell tower, a few hundred meters away.

" And one. " Announced Bulat.

" Too… Too strong. " Assured Leone, as she countered Suzuka's attacks.

" Tsss! " Grogned Dorothea, seeing the main guinea pig of his experiments being beaten so easily.

Suddenly jumping backwards, she avoided a cloud of feathers swung by Run.

" Grrr! Damn Jaegers! "

" It was you who sought the war, so don't complain. "

However, he flew higher to avoid a sphere of fire that brushed against him. Immediately, he glared at Champ, while the latter amused himself by aiming at him.

" I have an account to settle with you. " Announced the clown, preparing new spheres.

Throwing them at Run, he laughed when he saw him flying all over the place to avoid them.

" Ha ha! You may run away, I will end up having you! You should even let yourself go! The faster I will touch you, the faster you will be able to reach your dear students in paradise! "

" You can always dream. " Roars Run, avoiding a new sphere.

" Grrr! You Jaegers, you have the gift of getting on my nerves! "

Looking at Bols, Champ said.

" Especially that the daughter of it escaped me! This is the first time that it happens to me ! So I must kill you! Once done, I could track down her daughter without anyone being able to stop me! And then I would make her an angel! "

" No way. " Roared a voice.

Suddenly, before she could make out, Wendy found herself in front of Champ's huge belly and struck him with all his might.

" **SKY DRAGON'S FIST!** "

Almost pushing his eyes out of his sockets, the clown finally uttered a strange noise as he pressed his hands to his stomach, before falling to his knees.

" This blow was for Logue. " Said Wendy, with a hateful tone! I will never let you track her again! I would protect her from you. "

" Dirty little bitch. " Roared Champ, creating a sphere in his hand. " Die! "

Too close to counterattack, Wendy tried to back away. Pain lost, catching up in less than two, the sphere suddenly released a strange gas, finding its target.

However, Champ seemed surprised when he saw Wendy escape unscathed. Instead, having played the role of a human shield, Run had been hit in the arm by the sphere and winced in pain while the latter was rotting, like an overripe fruit.

" That … ? RUN! "

" Hahaha! Poor fool! You wanted to play hero and here are the consequences! This was my sphere of decay! Your arm is now lost forever! "

Then creating other spheres, he launched them towards the duo.

" Die. "

Nevertheless, he suddenly spat blood, as feathers crossed his huge belly.

" ARGH! What? "

" Never underestimate me. " Roared Run, giving him a stubborn look. "I know very well that I don't have the power of Wave or Wendy! Nor the determination of Kurome and Seryu! It may even be that my determination to avenge my students is weaker than that shown by Bols to protect his family! However, I know one thing! "

Closing his fist, he fired a powerful punch which struck Champ on the level of the jaws.

" I won't lose against you. "

Stepping back, Champ managed to keep his balance and created a new sphere of fire in his hand.

" Die, rot. "

Unfortunately for him, Run and Wendy suddenly jumped and used their powers to float in the air.

" That … ? "

" **SKY DRAGON ROAR !** "

" **RAIN DEATH!** "

Finding himself trapped in a real tornado of wind, Champ began to howl in pain, while sharp feathers, mixed with the wind, began to lacerate him in all directions. Undergoing this torture for many seconds, the clown then fell to the ground, covered with wounds.

Seeing him thus, Run landed in front of Champ. Looking at his enemy, the man suddenly saw him spit blood, signifying that he was alive. Immediately, Run lifted his foot to crush his face. It doesn't matter whether or not Champ dies from his injuries. He wanted to destroy the body of this clown in dust, so as to make this being disappear from history forever.

However, a hand was gently placed on his arm.

" Run. " Said Wendy. " No. "

" Sorry, Wendy! But this time, you 're asking for too much! I can't spare it! "

" I know exactly how you feel! I hate this man myself! I hate him just by imagining what horrible things he intended to do to Logue! And I know what heinous things he did to the children you knew! But killing him will not resuscitate them! "

" Killing him will prevent him from killing other children. " Retorted Run, calmly.

Then placing her hand on Run's chest, Wendy closed her eyes before lighting up her hand.

" Your soul… it is like that of Seryu! A white soul, which becomes blacker at every moment, because of the wickedness of the people of this empire! Run, please, don't let your soul go black forever! This guy doesn't deserve you kill him! You don't deserve to be considered a murderer because of this bastard! You don't deserve to have your blood on your hands! "

" Stops, Wendy! Please ! I have to ... I have to kill this asshole! I must avenge my students! I must … ! I must … ! "

Suddenly, the man widened his eyes, feeling a small hand slightly pull the back of his shirt. Turning around, Run caught sight of a dozen children behind him, smiling at him. His students.

" That … ? "

" Run-sensei! " They shouted then, showing him big smiles. " Thank you ! "

Then each of them disappeared from view of the man, while the man screamed.

" No, come back! Don't ... Don't go! "

" Their soul rests in peace, Run. " Announced Wendy, in your back. " You don't need to do more! You are and you will remain their hero! Don't become a demon by killing this clown! "

Falling to his knees, Run clenched his fists, while beginning to sob.

" If only ... If only I had been with them that day! I could have saved them! I could have avoided this massacre! Why ? Why ? "

" Run! Nothing's your fault. " Wendy assured him, gently placing his hand on his back. " You did what you should have done! You were a wonderful teacher and a hero for each of these children! You can believe me ! "

Suddenly, Wendy felt a warm breath in her neck. Turning around immediately, she saw Champ's figure, standing behind her. Despite his bloody face and numerous injuries, the clown had managed to get up and thought of only one thing: revenge.

" I will kill you. "

However, he ends up widening his eyes, seeing an intense light darken him. Noticing her too, Run grabbed Wendy with her valid arm and flew into the sky, the instant an energy ray crossed the entire stadium. Shouting in fear, seeing the attack sink on him, Champ ended up being hit and found himself disintegrated.

" That … ? " Wondered Izou, when he had just avoided an attack by Mine.

" I had one? " Mine wondered.

" Tsss, what a team of broken arms. " Said Esdeath, seeing them fight. " This moron has known the most ridiculous death there is! "

Suddenly, she used her sword again to block an attack from Gajeel.

" Are you still there? "

" As if I was going to pass such an opportunity! Now that this Natsu fool is not here, I have every opportunity to beat you without being disturbed! **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR**! "

" **ICE WALL ! **"

Blocking the mage's attack, Esdeath noticed.

" Your attacks are very similar to those of Natsu and Wendy! So I can predict them quite easily. "

" **IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!** "

Jumping over the wall, Gajeel found himself behind Esdeath and pounced on him. Using his own sword, Esdeath exchanged several blows with him. Then she noticed something in his eyes. Compared to Natsu's, he had a real murderous look. Gajeel would not hesitate to kill her.

" Ah, here is one that perhaps goes to the end of its goal. "

" **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!** "

Seeing Gajeel's fist stretch out, Esdeath dodged it in time, running to the side. But immediately she was followed by Gajeel, who attempted to shoot him down with his saber. Finally, deciding to take her by surprise, the man threw a new roar towards Esdeath. Forming protection in time, Esdeath let the wind of the explosion sweep across her face, while she couldn't make her smile disappear.

" What are we having fun. " Asserted Esdeath. " You may not be as strong as Natsu, but at least you amuse me a lot! "

Hardening his gaze, hearing the worst possible insult, Gajeel finally came to a halt before affirming.

" It's your turn ! Attack me! "

" Hein? "

" Attack me if you dare! Go ahead, come back with all your might! Don't hesitate to want to kill me! But despite everything, I bet you what you want that you can never defeat me in one fell swoop! "

" What? " Esdeath wondered, with a frown.

" You heard me very well! A woman as weak as you can never scratch me! "

Listening to her call her "weak", Esdeath ends up running towards him, saber forward.

" Very well ! But don't think for a moment that I'm going to kill you! "

Indeed, wanting to remove the smile from the face of the mage, Esdeath looked at his abdomen and imagined himself already drawing a precise line in order to make Gajeel suffer without killing him.

But, for that, she absolutely didn't want Gajeel to move. No, she was not going to rush the work on someone who had just called her weak.

" **MAHAPADMA**! "

Freezing the air, the young woman continued to run and ended up slicing Gajeel at her abdomen. Precise, powerful and fast. The blow had calculated to the nearest millimeter in order to avoid its vital points. At the very moment when MAHAPADMA was going to stop, Gajeel was going to fall to the ground, screaming in pain

Immediately, she rejoices in advance to see his face. However, astonishment appeared on hers, when she saw her sword break in pieces.

" That … ? "

Eventually stopping, Mahapadma no longer keeps Gajeel motionless. Then turning around as if he expected to find Esdeath behind him, he ends up presenting his body to him. To Esdeath's surprise, it was covered with a layer of metallic scales. Man had managed to create it before Esdetah stopped time. And hitting this solid skin was the cause of the deterioration of his weapon.

" I warned you. " Assured Gajeel. " You didn't get me the first time! And the most fun is that your master card can no longer be used! "

Staring at him more seriously, Esdeath ends up turning around a bit when he sees Akame and Lily begin to surround him.

" Esdeath! This time, victory will be ours! "


	61. Lightning and fire ! Natsu vs Budo !

Chapter 60

Outside the arena, everything was quiet in town. Taking advantage of the absence of Wild Hunt, the population was monopolizing the markets, aiming to do their shopping, before the end of the event.

However, when relaxation was finally at hand, an explosion was heard. Directing their eyes to a single place, everyone could see an area of the palace explode, before two figures came out to fly high in the sky.

" Snotty smelly. " Roared Budo, throwing several spheres of lightning at Natsu.

Seeing them, Happy began to make a multitude of loops to avoid them, before coming to a stop so that Natsu found himself in front of Budo.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR !** "

" **THUNDER TRIDENT'S ZEUS ! "**

Hitting each other in this way created two explosions which somewhat repelled the two adversaries. However, while they seemed to be of equal strength, Natsu got tired much faster than Budo, while he suffered in his chest.

" Abandons. " Budo ordered him. " You can see that you are no match for me. "

" Why ? asked Natsu. " Why are you doing this? You are not a bad guy! So why are you turning a blind eye to the Prime Minister's actions ? "

" Tsss! A kid like you can't understand my reasons! My family has protected the empire for several generations! It is my duty to protect his majesty and the empire! My current priority is to eradicate the revolution that threatens the empire! But don't worry, as soon as I'm done with you, I'll take care of the Honest case! "

" Indeed, I don't understand you. " Replied Natsu. " You know what it does and you do nothing to stop it! "

" You dare to say that we are evil? " Asked Happy. " Well, if the Prime Minister hadn't done all of these bad things, Night Raid would never have happened. "

" Whatever ? " Budo asked him.

" I don't mind taking power! suddenly informed Natsu! I don't care about the history of this kingdom! I don't care if the emperor of your kingdom is just a kid! All that matters to me is one thing ...! "

Staring at Budo, he said.

" If someone like you had taken care of Honest, from the start, thousands of people would still be alive. "

This time, Budo remained silent. Truth be told, he didn't know what to say when faced with Natsu's words which were both true and also disconcerting. He didn't expect that from the mouth of a rebel.

" Kid…! " He said, dropping to the ground. " I admit that I am at fault in this matter! Even though he is protected by Esdeath, I have had hundreds of occasions to kill this man! But still, I did nothing! When I saw how important he was in the life of the emperor, I always refrained from killing him! "

" Tsss, you speak of an excuse. " Retorted Happy. "You just let him handle it more! "

" You said you wanted to protect the emperor and the empire? " Asked Natsu. " Sorry to tell you, but apart from Honest, you didn't protect anyone! "

This time, Budo frowned at them, while Natsu, in turn, put one foot on the ground.

" You have no idealist or even the knowledge to make up your mind. "Affirmed the mage. " As a warrior, you are worth nothing. "

Hardly had he had time to pronounce this sentence when he was struck in the stomach. Then spitting a trickle of saliva, he ends up being sent against a wall, which he crossed.

" You say that as a warrior I am worth nothing? Budo wondered! If so, tell me where all the power I have acquired comes from? With it, don't I have what it takes to qualify as a warrior? "

" If you think that strength alone is enough for you to be a respectable man, you are even more blind than I thought. "

Coming out of the hole in the wall, Natsu started walking towards Budo despite his injuries.

" Did you say I was blind? " Budo wondered.

" Yeah, or just stupid. " Roared Natsu. " You don't even understand who your enemy is! However, Akame, she understood it! Bulat understood this! Wave understood this! And even Seryu has come to understand it! So why can't you do it? Why do I feel like I'm not in front of the great general that Night Raid is so afraid of? Why am I in front of an empty shell? "

Staring at him, Budo strangely smiled.

" You have a hell of a cheek! To tell the truth, I don't know how to consider you! On the one hand, I want to make you one of my men, while being certain that nothing could divert you from the right path! But on the other hand, I want to crush you, Fairy Tail and you so much! And trample on your unbearable pride! "

" Oh, more pride? " Natsu wondered, daring to smile at him. "As for you then? "

Gritting his teeth, Budo ends up forming revolvers with his fingers, before firing electric shocks.

" End of laughter! **THUNDER GUN**! "

Seeing a veritable volley of projectiles firing towards him, Natsu ignited his fists, before turning on himself.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S WING** ! "

Thus striking the projectiles, he disintegrated them, before running towards Budo. The latter did the same, while his fists were covered with electricity.

" AHHHH! " Shouted the two men, before hitting themselves with dozens of punches.

Backing off as for him, Happy could see them hitting blocking blows dodging counter-attack… the two men followed the actions in order to gain the upper hand on the other.

Finally, Natsu ended up doing a back somersault to back up, very quickly followed by Budo.

" You won't escape me. " He said, throwing several electric spheres at her.

Seeing them, Natsu multiplied the antics to avoid them one by one.

" It's not by running away that you will manage to defeat me. " Replied Budo, finding himself behind his back.

Not even having time to turn around, Natsu got hit in the back of the head and Budo's force forced him to fall to the ground. However, managing to remain crouched using the force of his legs, Natsu managed to make a splendid rotation before directing his foot towards the face of Budo.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW** ! "

Struck like this, Budo was forced to back away, while Natsu replied.

" Don't make me laugh, your punches are nothing compared to those of Laxus! Do not imagine winning against me! "

Then, igniting his fist, he shot straight at Budo before hitting him in the face.

" I will show you the power of a dragon! **FIRE DRAGON'S FIST**! "

Arriving at this moment, many soldiers could see Natsu hitting Budo in the face, before sending him flying several meters further.

" That … ? General Budo? "

" That guy just defeated him? "

However, despite the fact that he was lying on the ground, everyone could hear Budo say.

" I must admit that you are not bad. "

" Yet, from what I've heard, you are the most powerful soldier in this country, right after Esdeath! noticed Natsu! I doubt that this punch will prevent you from getting up! "

" Oh, I see that you have inquired. " Budo noted, daring to smile.

Eventually straightening up, he got back on his feet, while affirming.

" This fight is far from over! Trust me ! "

" Finally, I might be fighting a real warrior. " Natsu remarked, returning his smile.

Then, resuming their fight, they let Happy and the soldiers watch them as they punched and kicked each other again. At each impact, the audience had the impression of seeing and feeling shock waves.

" This type ... he has the same level of attack as General Budo. "

" That's a lot of power. "

But what no one saw was three figures, hidden behind a wall, also watching the fight.

" Natsu-sama? " One of them wondered, recognizing the mage fighting.

* * *

" AHHHH! " Cried Natsu, before he managed to hit Budo in the stomach.

Clenching his teeth, the general pointed his feet in the ground to stop his flight backwards. Once done, he ran his hand over his chin to feel a trickle of blood running down it.

" You start to get angry slightly, kid. "

" You, on the other hand, I have the impression that you are not behaving like the opponent that I would like to face! noticed Natsu! If what you have shown me is your true power, then Laxus is ten times more powerful than you! "

" Grrr, that damn Laxus again. " Growled Budo.

Suddenly, a cloud of lightning charged above his head, while static electricity took place around him.

" Do you want to see power? No problem ! **LIGHTNING CRUSH**! "

Dozens of lightnings still fell to the ground, before approaching Natsu.

" Shoot yourself and fall for good. "

However, he was surprised to see Natsu stay calm. Watching each of the lightning bolts fall in front of him, while getting closer, Natsu seemed to analyze the attack in detail, and even to detect a breach in which to sneak.

" Find. " He said.

" What? "

In response, Budo saw Natsu running towards his attack, before slaloming at full speed. Penetrating in the rain of lightning, he dodged each of them, while following a course allowing him to advance straight towards Budo.

" But how ? "

" He is overcoming the power of the general! " A guard feared.

" I can't believe it. "

" No matter the power we have in front of us, if we can visualize the flow of our energy, there is nothing to fear. " Natsu said, finding himself in front of Budo.

And before the latter could react, Natsu ignited his fists before hitting him.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S WING** ! "

Feeling a torrent of flames touching his chest, Budo couldn't help but cry out in pain.

" **FIRE DRAGON HORN ! "**

" **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD !** "

" **FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW !** "

Going back to back, Natsu hit Budo unrestrained, while the latter could only cash. Finally, throwing himself back again, Budo stood up in rage, as he asked.

" What is happening? Normally, I'm stronger than this guy! "

Meeting Natsu's gaze, he couldn't help being frozen for a brief moment. He saw in his eyes only a will and a determination of steel. Whatever happens, Natsu would give everything he has to win this fight, even if it means giving up his life.

"**What the hell is this kid from ? ** "

" Grrr, it cannot continue. " He said, standing up. " I couldn't bear to be humiliated like this! **LIGHTNING CRUSH**! "

Recreating a cloud of lightning, he placed it over Natsu and lightning immediately fell on him. Remaining motionless, Natsu was hit several times, while electric shocks managed to destroy the ground at his feet.

Seeing him disappear under the assault of the attack, several guards began to exclaim.

" Yeah, the general managed to defeat this shabby. "

However, as he was about to rejoice, Budo widened his eyes, seeing the silhouette of Natsu, still standing in front of him. Having raised his body temperature to the maximum, Natsu had created a real wall of flames around him which had protected him from attack.

" What now ? How did you survive this? "

" Eh eh. " Sneered Natsu. "When a heat is too high, it is able to make electricity disappear! Did you ignore this? "

This time, completely losing his temper, Budo roared.

" You think you're invincible, huh? You know what ? Finally we look alike, you know. "

" We are alike ? " Repeated Natsu, with a tone showing that he felt insulted. "Don't make me laugh ! Compared to you, I would never side with a rot that is responsible for the deaths of thousands of people! "

" Here firm! I forbid you to criticize me! You don't know anything about me! Nothing at all ! You make me mad just talking! Before, my family was known to be the most competent bodyguards ever found! We have made it our mission to protect the royal family, day and night, whatever the situation! And you had to come from I don't know where and suddenly attack the palace! Do you dare say that Honest is a murderer? On this point, I agree! However, if the empire is in this state it is also because of Night Raid! "

" You say it's because of Night Raid? " Natsu wondered, controlling his anger badly.

" You have caused panic because of your crimes as well as an incalculable number of rebellions and revolts! All of this has only created chaos in this country! In this story, you are as wrong as Honest! But that, I bet you can't understand it! "

" No, indeed. " Said Natsu, looking down. " And I'm not even going to try to understand someone as cowardly and stupid as you! You dare to say that we are alike? "

Suddenly looking up to show his anger, Natsu cried out.

" It is an insult. "

Then suddenly disappearing, he ended up in front of Budo, and hit him again.

" ARRGH ! "

" You're wrong. " Roared Natsu. " We have put all our strength into battle to fight our enemies! We trained night and day so we could defeat opponents like you or Esdeath and overthrow the government! And to realize our ideals, we will not back down, under any pretext! "

Hitting Budo again, he continued.

" You, on the contrary, you did nothing to defend your people and you let them sink into darkness without lifting a finger! I have nothing to do with a guy like you! "

Feeling back, Budo cried out.

" Why are you doing all this? If I understood correctly, you are not from this empire! So why helped Night Raid? "

" Budo! When you were with the emperor, during all these years, did you really feel like fulfilling your role? "

"Yes, indeed. "

" It is impossible to be able to follow his ideals, while allowing your enemy to realize his own. " Retorted Natsu. " The true strength of a warrior is to always face his responsibilities and fight with honor. "

" What? "

" It is thanks to Fairy Tail and Night Raid that I can affirm it! Even when an enemy stands up to your ideals, you must not stop but on the contrary go for it to realize your dreams! This is the spirit of a true warrior! My friends taught me that a strong mind is what keeps you up to anything and everything! "

" Grrr! But are you going to close it? " Roared Budo, trying to hit him.

Dodging his charge, Natsu then counterattacked with a heel strike in the face, which broke the general's nose.

" As long as I have friends who will believe in me and who will always be there to support me, I will never lose hope! Even if I fall, I can always count on them to get up! That's the big difference between you and me, Budo! By betraying the hopes of your people, you found yourself with no one but yourself to support you! And because of that, you can never win against me! "

Seeing him charge again, Budo tried to attack him with a shower of punches. However, compared to the start of the fight, Natsu could easily take the advantage and struck the general's body continuously, until he fell backwards.

Crushing himself on the ground, he began to breathe with difficulty, while he was in pain everywhere.

" Damn it, I'm weak! I am weak ! "

Looking up at the sky above his head, he couldn't help but mumble.

" Is my determination worth it only? Am I such a pitiful warrior? Am I a real loser? "

" General! Get up! "

Suddenly widening his eyes, Budo saw one of the guards who had attended the fight take a step towards them.

" Stand up! I know you can do it! "

" Yes, general! You are the most powerful man in the empire! "

" Don't listen to this lousy! You are not alone ! You have our support! "

" We are with you, general. "

" General! General! General! "

" G ... Guys? " Budo wondered.

" We don't care that you worked under Honest! We know what an incredible man you are! "

" Yes, if we remained under your orders, it is because you are a model for all of us. "

" Yes, you are the great and invincible General Budo. "

Listening to them, Budo didn't know what to say.

" Compared to you, they continue to believe in the person you are. " Remarked Natsu, staring at him. " How long are you going to betray their trust again? "

"Do I still have something?" Budo wondered. " Do people still believe in me, even after all this? "

Suddenly thinking of Makoto, as well as the presence of Honest who was constantly at the Emperor's side in order to manipulate him, Budo ended up closing his fist, while roaring.

" I have to stop this! Even if this no longer represents anything, I must defend the little that I still have! "

Straightening up then grimacing, he fought the pain, while he affirmed.

" I don't need this stupid title of general or an army to defend myself! To hell with my family and its history, I can clearly choose my own path myself! I, Budo, have given myself only one goal in life! "

Then standing up, he roared.

" I will restore peace in the empire! From now on, I would protect the Emperor of Honest and destroy him and Wild Hunt. "

" Yeah, general. "

" But before that … " Began Budo, staring at Natsu. " I will end this fight. "

" Do you still plan to fight? " Natsu wondered.

" Of course ! However, this time, I will not fight you by considering you as the enemy of the people! No, if I am fighting, this time against you, it is for my own reasons! You are my opponent and I refuse to lose in front of you! No more question of wiping out the little pride I have left! From now on, I will start all over again, and defeating you will be the first step to allow me to become a real respectful man again! "

Listening to him, Natsu ends up smiling, while warning himself.

" It's not too soon ! I finally have the man I wanted to face in front of me! On track ! **FIRE DRAGON'S FIRE** ! "

" **LIGHTNIGH PUNCH **! "

A collision noise was then heard as each of them struck the other in the face, with all their power. However, uttering real battle cry, none of them wanted to back off, preferring to push the other's face further back.

Finally, lifting one of his legs, Natsu managed to strike Budo in the chin. Feeling he takes a step back, Budo restores his balance in time, before aiming at Natsu.

" **LIGHTNING TRIDENT'S ZEUS** ! "

Creating a powerful lightning trident, Budo launched it before exploding when it struck Natsu. Backing away, Natsu had to put all his weight on his legs to stop, while smiling.

" Yeah, that's a real fight. "

" I will finish you here and now! " Budo assured him, concentrating all his lightning around him.

Seeing this, Natsu ran backwards while exclaiming.

" Happy. "

" Aye, sir. " Affirmed the blue cat, grabbing its clothes before making it fly.

"Whatever you do, you can't escape this attack. " Replied Budo, while an electric sphere materialized in his hands.

For his part, covering himself with both flames and lightning, Natsu swallowed the latter, while preparing a powerful roar.

" **LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S…** "

" **ADVENT OF THUNDER… "**

" **… ROAR ! "** Roared Natsu, throwing a gigantic pillar of fire.

" ... **EMPEROR** ! " Imitated Budo, propelling an immense sphere of lightning.

Thus, the two men had the impression of reliving the end of their last fight. Crashing against each other, the two attacks made a perfect tie, while each tried to repel the other. The other shock produced made most of the soldiers back away, while the others found themselves watching the duel, dumbfounded.

" In… Incredible. "

" AHHHHH. " Cried Natsu and Budo, as they used all their power to defeat the other.

However, a piece of sparkle does move. Grimacing in pain, Natsu lowered the intensity of his attack, while putting his hand on his heart.

" Natsu! "

Seeing this, Budo attacked with more rage, which allowed his sphere to gain the advantage over Natsu's attack.

" Give up, Natsu Dragnir! This time, I will win. "

Feeling the pain increasing, Natsu could not concentrate on his fight, while he had the impression that each beat of his heart looked like knives being planted in his body.

" It hurts. "

Seeing Budo's attack go to him, he wondered.

" **I'm going to lose ?** "

"_Natsu, we need you._ " Suddenly reacts the voice of Tatsumi in his head. " _You are the only reason we still have hope._ ''

"_I refuse to continue serving for the empire._ " Had scream Wave. " _From now on, I'm leaving the Jaegers team!_ ''

"_Natsu, I'm counting on you to take over and protect Night Raid_! " Lubbock had told him before he died.

"_Natsu, see you in two days ! "_ Wendy greeted him, trying to hide his sadness and fear, behind a smile.

Thinking of each of his friends, Natsu looked up to face Budo's attack. Then suddenly his own attack regained volume. This increased his pain in the heart, but he didn't care. He had to win ... for his friends. He had no right to lose. Not now. He had to push his limits, again ... and survive. After Budo, he still had to defeat Esdeath.

" AHHHHHHH! "

Finally, its roar swept across the electrical sphere and disintegrated it. Then, taking advantage of the clear path, Natsu covered himself with flames before dropping towards Budo.

" But how ? "

" I am the proud son of Ignir. " Roared Natsu, while spitting blood. " It is not a piece of radiance that can stop me! **FIRE DRAGON'S HORN**! "

" **THUNDER GUN!** " Cried Budo, swinging several lightning projectiles.

Dismissing them with a simple movement of the arm, Natsu managed to make them disappear, before hitting Budo with full force, with the top of his skull. Vomiting blood immediately, Budo felt his diaphragm and the like being destroyed. Then, skidding on the ground, his feet left the latter before his body fell backwards, to the horror of his men.

Finally his back crashed to the ground, while his pupils had disappeared. The man had just lost to Natsu.

" Ge… General? "

" I don't believe it ! The general has… lost? "

Standing up, Natsu had trouble catching his breath. No doubt this new fight had further degraded his body. And as the sun went down in the distance, Natsu knew that his heart could never survive until tomorrow.

" I have to go back home. " He remarked, taking disorganized steps.

" Gamin. " Suddenly called him a voice.

Looking down, Natsu was surprised to see Budo regaining consciousness. However, he had nothing to worry about. Conscious or not, Budo could no longer feel any part of his body and was unable to get up.

" In the end, you're really dumb as a guy. " Noticed Natsu. " You're really a real warrior, when you want! "

Returning his smile, Budo wanted to know.

" Tell me just ... this Laxus with whom you have often compared me ... is he that strong? "

Smiling at his question, Natsu said.

" You have no idea. "

Then he ran away. Still, stopping along the way, he cried out.

" I count on you. "

" Hein? "

" You said you were going to bring peace to this kingdom, right? I can not wait to see it ! Good luck ! "

Bewildered, Budo saw him leave without saying anything. Gritting his teeth, he could only be angry. Natsu was a stupid foolish unconscious man who went head first in any situation was stubborn… in short. He had a lot of flaws. Still, seeing him go, Budo couldn't help but cry.

" Why ? he wondered! Why am I crying ... while wondering why this boy didn't become the Prime Minister of this empire? Why was it not he who learned the importance of life for the emperor? "

" Hey, asshole! Stay here. " Ordered a soldier, seeing Natsu flee.

" We will make you pay for what you did in general. "

" Come back there if you're a man. "

" STOP! " Immediately ordered a voice.

Then stopping, the group of men turned to Budo. Observing the latter ends up asserting.

" I am sorry. "

" Hein? "

" You are my men and yet, I did nothing to help you! I did nothing for you except to give you orders! However, I have nothing incredible! Take a look for yourself! I am not a general! Just a failure that is by no means invincible! "

" Don't say anything, general. "

" You a failure? If that's the truth, what are we supposed to be? "

" You were impressive. "

" Even if you've lost, I've never seen such an incredible fight. "

" General Budo, I beg you! Train me again and again! I also want to be able to look like you! "

" Me too, general. "

" Me too. "

" Me too. "

Smiling then, Budo mumbled.

" Bunch of morons! Don't believe in a utopia! Help me take me back to the palace instead! When I resume your training, I will slaughter your bodies until you become elite men! "

Then, looking at them, he cried.

" Guys ... help me change the empire. "

" Yes, general. "


	62. The fairy tail's army !

Opening the last cell of the prison, Seryu released a new group of prisoners, who were not asked to leave.

" We are free, finally. "

" We will be able to leave this hell. "

However, seeing several people pretending to run towards the exit, Seryu stopped them.

" Wait! Since Natsu is already gone, the alert must have been raised! Suddenly, guards should already have gathered around the palace! We have to run away from somewhere else! Follow me, I know a passage! "

Getting ready to run, however, Seryu finally stopped, seeing that no one was following him.

" Hey, what are you doing? "

" W ... Why should we trust you? " Wanted to know someone.

" How ? "

" Even if you just released us, nothing tells us that you plan to help us! If it is, you just want to take us somewhere, to kill us and give our corpses at your dog. "

" What? " Wondered Seryu. " Do you really think that Natsu and I fought and infiltrated here to kill you? "

" You are known for that. " Retorted a man. " You want the death of all the prisoners of this empire! You kill anyone you see. "

" It is true ! We can't trust you! "

Listening to them, Seryu ends up shrugging his shoulders, before leaving with Koro.

" Very well ! Get by in this case! But don't come to cry if you get caught. "

Seeing her go, several people seemed undecided. Okay, they knew Seryu was right about being greeted by guards once outside the palace. However, they did not want to trust him, while they knew his past.

" What do we do ? "

" Uh ... Well ...! "

" Quick. " Suddenly cried a voice coming from the stairs leading down to the torture room. " Everyone comes down! We must stop this riot! "

Hearing guards rushing to capture them, the prisoners immediately ran to join Seryu.

The old Jaeger, running to the back of the room, ends up before a huge metal door. Esdeath had already told him about this door. It was a door supposed to allow a flight if ever the palace was besieged. However, Seryu had no idea where it was going to lead her.

But it wasn't like she had a choice.

" KORO! **ARM MODE **! "

Immediately, growing in size, his teigu then began to lengthen his arms, before they resemble those of a gorilla. Then he ran to the huge door and knocked on it. After a few blows, he ends up destroying it, allowing his mistress to be able to leave the prison.

" Good, now, I hope we are not going to fall anywhere. "

However, hearing footsteps behind her, she finally saw the prisoners running towards her, while they fled from the guards who already entered the room.

Noting this, Seryu snapped his fingers. Immediately, regaining his small size, Koro ends up spitting an object out of his mouth: a homemade bomb. Placing it not far from the emergency door, she finally left the room, followed by the group of prisoners.

Then, when they left, the guards arrived at their turns, weapons in hand.

" Stop there! Stop, it's an order. "

However, the bomb exploded at that moment, expelling them back. Weakened, the wall immediately collapsed and the hole in the door ended up being buried by blocks of stone.

* * *

Continuing to run, Seryu had now equipped his equipment acting as a flashlight. Next, the group of prisoners were behind her, without daring to say a word. To tell the truth, Seryu in itself did not really scare them. No, what they were afraid of was the little cuddly toy that walked by his side and that could turn into a killing machine at any time. However, in the end, a woman wanted to know.

" Uh, where does this tunnel lead? "

" No idea. " Admitted Seryu. " If I knew the location of the exit, you can imagine that I would have taken it rather than taking the risk of facing Wild Hunt to get me arrested! All I know is that this tunnel is an emergency exit! So be sure it will end up somewhere! "

However, it ends up stopping once it finds itself blocked by a dead end. Indeed, while the secret exit constituted a huge corridor, it ends up leading to a huge slab.

" But that … ? " Wondered a prisoner behind her.

" Hey, you told us that you would take us outside. " Feared a man.

" Koro. " Simply mumbled Seryu.

Simply advancing forward, its teigu resumed its previous form then jumped towards the slab. In a second, an overpowering blow completely destroys the slab, letting the light enter the corridor. Then advancing cautiously, Seryu was surprised to find himself among the remains of an old warehouse that had recently burned down.

Then being able to see the surroundings, she noticed that she was in a completely destroyed neighborhood: one of the poor neighborhoods that Wild Hunt had attacked.

" What happened here? " Wanted to know someone, looking around. " Before I landed in jail, this neighborhood was still up! "

" Forget and go! Leave before the guards come here! "

Nodding, the prisoners eventually ran and took various directions while fleeing. Seeing them do so, Seryu contented himself with letting them pass, without saying anything. For her, the mission Natsu entrusted to her was now over. As a result, she could now return to base.

" Thank you so much. "

Surprised, Seryu saw some prisoners bow before her, while thanking her.

" We really believed that we were going to die in this hell! Thank you so much for saving us! We will never forget your gesture! "

Then they left, prompting Seryu to do the same.

However, instead of running, Seryu simply walked through the destroyed parts of the city, while seeming thoughtful. As she had announced to Natsu, she had not wanted to return with him to the base of Night Raid. Too many bad things had happened in her life for her to really get a taste for life.

Yet, strangely, saving this group of people had made him happy inside. However, of course, she couldn't forgive herself for not doing the same to save Father Moury and Caruma. Thinking of them, she ends up hugging his dick.

" Koro, I beg you! Never leave me! "

Unable to answer him, Koro simply cuddled. However, he suddenly began to groan, while gesturing his limbs.

" Hein? " Wondered Seryu.

" A rebel is there. " Said a voice.

Turning around, Seryu was surprised to see several guards running in his direction.

" It's Seryu, from the Jaegers! Stop it, whatever the cost. "

Grunting immediately, Seryu fled and started to head out of town. Once in the forest, she could take her time to stop her pursuers. But in the meantime, she much preferred not to fight here and attract the attention of other more powerful enemies.

But as she passed near a building, she was surprised to feel a hand grabbing her arm, before pulling it into a small alley, to hide it behind a wall.

" That … ? " Could only say Seryu, before a hand was pressed before his mouth.

" Shut up. " Ordered a voice.

Wanting to struggle, Seryu nevertheless came to a halt while the guards passed in front of the alley.

" Where did it go? "

" Hurry up to find it! If we catch it, it's guaranteed promotion! "

It was not until the guards had left that the stranger released Seryu.

" Never do that again. " Roared the girl.

" Nice , Seryu! Me too, it's nice to see you again, after all this time! "

Suddenly freezing, Seryu turned slowly, to look at the person behind his back. Then she felt like paralyzed. Then her hands went to her mouth, as she felt her eyes tingle. Finally, she could only stutter.

" It's… it's… it's impossible. "

" And yet, it is. " Caruma assured him, while displaying a smile. "That's really me, Seryu! "

Indeed, Seryu's friend was right in front of her. However, compared to the last time she had seen her, the young woman presented an arm covered with burns. In addition, a huge scar crossed his entire face, passing through his left eye, forcing him to wear an eye patch. Unable to find a hairdresser, part of his head had hair cut to pieces, when it had been burned, while parts of his clothes had been charred here and there.

" Ho… How? I thought ... I thought ... that ... you ...! "

" What was I dead? It almost was! In fact, to get out of it, I had to sneak into a cart full of corpses and let myself be driven until I could have an opportunity to run away! "

" That … ? " Explain to me what happened in detail. " What happened to you ? How did you end up with these burns? How have you been able to survive for all this time? Why did you come back to town? "

" We don't have the time. "Retorted Caruma. " Now many guards are patrolling the area to kill all the poor who have survived so far! "

" But why are you hanging out here, then ? " Wanted to know Seryu.

" I was going somewhere. " Caruma taught him. " I was going to a meeting of members of the army of Fairy Tail! "

" What? "

" Go, we must go. " Caruma assisted, pretending to leave.

Nevertheless, she was suddenly immobilized. Indeed, in an instant, she got caught in the arms of Seryu, who rested her head against his back.

" That … ? "

" Caruma… Caruma… CARUMA! " Sobbed Seryu.

Hugging her, to the point of destroying her sides, Seryu refused to let go. She was crying against her, rubbing her face against his back. She wanted Caruma to stay close to her.

" Se ... Seryu ... you're hurting me. "

" I hear it. " Assured Seryu. " I hear the beating of your heart! And I feel the warmth of your heart! Yes, you are alive! "

" But, Seryu…! Of course … ! "

" Don't die ! " Cried Seryu. " Don't die ! Don't leave me alone! I want you to stay with me forever! "

At first astonished, Caruma ends up displaying a smile, before trying to lay his head on hers.

" I promise you, Seryu. "

* * *

Running meanwhile, through the destroyed neighborhoods a group of prisoners tried to find a way out of the city, since staying there would be too suicidal. However, they suddenly stopped, while another group of people faced them.

" That ? " They wondered, stopping. " Soldiers ? "

Suddenly walking towards them, a young girl began to examine them. Then, understanding who they were, she wanted to know.

" How did you manage to escape ? "

" Uh ? Why would we answer you first? Who are you ? "

" I am called Air. " Affirmed the girl. " You have nothing to fear from us! I am part of the army of Fairy Tail! And I'm looking for Natsu-sama! "

" Nat… Natsu? " The prisoners wondered, remembering the man who had killed Syura before their eyes.

* * *

Running through the city, Natsu suddenly stopped, as he put a hand on his heart.

" I can't stand it anymore. "

" Natsu! " Cried Happy. " Let me carry you. "

" No, by flying we will be spotted and we must stay here to find Seryu and Chelsea! If the guards spot us and attack us while we are with them, I ... I feel unable to protect them. "

" Natsu! We absolutely must go back to the base! Hopefully, the others may have found a doctor for you! "

" No question that I leave here without our friends. " Retorted Natsu, pretending to take a step forward.

However, it was at this moment that a trio appeared before him.

" That … ? " Wondered the mage, noting that they wore capes and hoods. " Who are you ? Do you want to fight? "

Preparing to attack them, he was surprised, seeing the smallest silhouette of the trio exclaimed.

" No, we don't want to hurt you, Natsu-sama! Far from there ! "

" Hein? " Happy wondered.

" Natsu-sama? " Repeated Natsu. " We know each other ? "

In response, the trio then removed their capes and the like. So they were able to introduce themselves.

" I'm Mimi. " Affirmed a little girl with big ears. "Nice to see you again, Natsu-sama! "

" I am Me. " Adds a colossus with big eyes. " We will do whatever you want, Natsu-sama! "

" And I am Hana. " Hana finished, with a huge nose. " Know that each of your desires will be an order for us, Natsu-sama! "

Beginning to perform various poses, they said.

" We are the spies of the Fairy Tail army! "

" The what? " Natsu wondered. " And who are you already? "

" You forgot us? " Wondered Me. " We crossed paths during the Stylish attack on Night Raid! "

Thinking then, Natsu ends up shouting.

" Ah yes, you are the guys he tried to eat. "

" Indeed. " Approved Hana. " And as you saved us, we have sworn to pledge our allegiance to you! "

" Allegiance? Wait! I don't understand ! What is this army you are telling us about? "

In response, the trio motioned for him to follow them as they ran towards a small lane. Looking at each other Natsu and Happy seemed undecided. However, curious to know what this mysterious army was, they ended up following them.

So they saw the trio open the hatch of a basement before going down a staircase. Continuing to follow them, the duo were amazed by the grandeur of the staircase which did not stop going down again and again. Finally, after three minutes, the group of five tumbled into a room deprived of all light. It was impossible to see from two meters.

" Where are we ? " Wanted to know Happy.

Suddenly clapping her hands, Mimi cried out.

" Members of the Fairy Tail army! Me, Mimi is delighted to announce that Natsu-sama is right now with us! "

Immediately lights came on and lit up the enormous room in which they found themselves. At first a little dazzled, Natsu eventually widened his eyes, while he could see thousands of people facing him, including a large number of soldiers.

" That ? " Happy wondered, stepping back immediately.

However, Mimi and the others walked over to the crowd and motioned for them to let them pass. Finally following them, Natsu was surprised by the looks of the people around them. Indeed, they kept looking at Natsu with admiration. It's simple, you would have thought they saw a real god.

" Uh ... where are we and who are these people? " He wanted to know.

But before someone can answer him, a voice from a platform ends up announcing.

" Everyone, listen! I have important news to tell you about Natsu-sama! "

Immediately, everyone turned to Air, while she said.

" Today even, the empire was delighted because it had planned to execute a member of Night Raid, for the example! Clearly, the Prime Minister wanted to strike a blow to the morale of the rebels! But you know what ? Wanting to prevent this, Natsu-sama managed to enter the palace grounds where he managed to kill Syura, the leader of Wild Hunt, before releasing a hundred prisoners! "

Hearing this, cries of joy were uttered. Still, beckoning them to shut up, Air added.

" But it is not the most important because, you see, after that, Natsu-sama fought against General Budo! And I can tell you, without being afraid of it…! "

Taking a deep breath, she cried out.

" What Natsu-sama won! He beat Budo! "

Immediately, the cries of each member of the crowd fused together to form a howl of joy that could have been heard by a blind man at the other end of the empire.

" Yeah! Another victory for Natsu-sama! "

"Down with Honest! Long live Natsu-sama! "

" That … ? That … ? " Natsu wondered.

Suddenly, pushing him, Me and Hana made him fall on the platform, while Air immediately moved away to make room for him.

" What does that mean ? " Happy was surprised. " Who are all these people? "

" It's the army of Fairy Tail. " Hana assured him. " It brings together all Natsu-sama fans! "

" My… My fans? " Natsu wondered.

At that moment, each member of the army began to roll up their sleeves and it was thus that each presented him the red tattoo of Fairy Tail, on their shoulder, similar to his own.

" What? "

" Natsu-sama! Since you saved us, we have made sure to bring together all the people who want to change the empire living in the capital. " Taught him Mimi. " We wanted to thank you for what you had done for us! "

" Natsu-sama! I am Air. " Presented the girl. " The girl you have is preventing suicide! I too decided to thank your gesture by making escape a good number of slaves so that they join us! "

" Natsu-sama. " Cried the voice of a man, while he and five people presented themselves to the mage. " I'm Kame, a former mercenary! We are the people you fought when we were about to commit the irreparable: reveal the location of Night Raid! ( Chapter 5 ) "

" You? " Natsu wondered, finally recognizing them. " I thought you were sent to another base in the revolutionary army! Also, weren't you working for the Prime Minister? "

" Not anymore ! Since you spared us, we have learned what was going on in the empire and the fight of Night Raid! Natsu-sama, wanting to thank you for giving us the chance to open our eyes, we escaped and came back here to join this group! We want to fight under your name! And for that, we contacted a good number of mercenaries ready to fight for our cause! "

Amazed by what he had just heard, Natsu finally turned around, while once again affirmed.

" What do you think of this army, kid? I am the founder. "

Approaching the platform, the new acquaintance was quickly recognized by Natsu.

" Tero ? "

" Herself. " Assured the vice-captain, while he was followed by his saddened bodyguard. " And the big guy behind is Furrick! "

" Enchanted, Fairy Tail mage. " Assured the lieutenant. " Although I wish I could have another opportunity to fight against Wendy! "

" But ... you are not soldiers of the army? " Wanted to know Happy.

" I told you, right? " Asked them Tero. " I want Honest's death as much as you do! "

Then, turning to the rest of the army, he said.

" Just like these people! In all, the army of Fairy Tail brings together 5,000 citizens, 2,500 soldiers, 1,500 former slaves or prisoners, and 1,000 mercenaries or warriors from other countries to lend us a hand! Do you understand then? "

Introducing the army, he said.

" We others, the 10,000 men that we are, we want to work under your orders, kid! Let us become your army. "

" My ... army? "

" Yes ! We will be ready for anything! Even become your feet and your hands during the fights! What we want to do is help you save the empire from having to fight Easdeath in person! "

Then turning to Natsu, he asked her.

" Do you want it then? Do you want to become our commander? "

Looking at him before staring at the rest of the army, Natsu ends up shaking his head.

" No. "

Immediately dumbfounded mines could be seen on everyone's faces, while a man wanted to know.

" Why ? You are the great Natsu-sama! During your battles, you will now have to rely on other people: an army! We are ready to become the latter. "

Natsu immediately turned to the crowd and eventually puffed out his cheeks. Then, in an instant, he threw a roar over their heads. Many of them immediately bent down to prevent their hair from getting burned.

Then, once the attack stopped, everyone looked at Natsu while the latter cried out.

" That's the reason! If you decide to fight, you will have to face enemies as powerful as me! See even more! Do you understand ? If you decide to fight, you will just die! "

Pointing at someone, he said.

" It could be you! You! You! You! Or all of you! That you want to help Night Raod is a good thing! In fact, it makes me rather happy to know that there are brave people in this city! However, I refuse to let you die! "

" We know perfectly well what we are risking. " Retorted a soldier.

" Yes ! The strength of Esdeath is known to all but we are not afraid! If I have to die, I prefer that it be by fighting the evil of this empire rather than against rebels who are trying to save my family! "

" Me too ! Natsu-sama, help us, I beg you! Tell us the way to go for us to achieve victory! "

" Yes, Natsu-sama! Now it's our turn to protect our country! "

" We want to support Night Raid, not to play the heroes, but to save our homeland. "

" That … ? " Natsu wondered, then seeing them raise their weapons in the air.

" NATSU-SAMA! NATSU-SAMA! NATSU-SAMA! NATSU-SAMA! NATSU-SAMA! "

This time, Natsu didn't know what to say faced with the courage of these people who wanted to fight at all costs, even if it meant dying.

" Each of us had our share of horror because of the empire. "Tero taught him. " And that's why we are ready to fight! Kid, Night Raid's chances of winning are close to zero percent, right? "

Closing his fist, the man cried out.

" In this case, let us help you so that our chances of triumph go up to one percent. "

" Are you ready to die for a mere percent? " Happy wondered.

" No, we are ready to die to save the lives of our families and friends! " Retorted Furrick.

" As you do every day. " Assured Air.

" We no longer want to work for the forces of evil. " Adds Me.

" We want to prove to Night Raid that we want to make up for our mistakes. " Swore Kame.

" As well as thanking you for saving us. " Hana continued.

" Because you are all of our saviors. " Mimi told him.

" Night Raid has awakened the hope that once disappeared in us! By fighting alongside you, we are sure we will never lose it again! finished Tero, closing his fist! We are not suicidal! We are brave fighters who want future generations to have a future! "

Hearing that made Natsu's eyes widen, while he didn't know what to say.

" That's what we're going to do…! "


	63. NIGHT RAID WILL WIN

" **GRAUNDHORN !** "

Raining ice spears down, Esdeath hoped to stab his foes. However, bursts of fire struck all of the projectiles, annihilating them.

" Not bad. " Esdeath admitted, staring at Mine.

However, she then waved her sword, to counter Akame's. Then, she was almost forced to back down as her new opponent attacked unrestrained, while being aided by Gajeel and Lily.

Considering this disadvantage, anyone would have thought that Esdeath would soon be disembowelled. Yet she managed to keep a pace that was fast, precise and powerful, while she was able to keep pace against her three opponents. She even had the audacity to display an amused smile.

" Haha. " Giggles Esdeath. " That's it ! Keep going. "

Suddenly, hitting hard, Gajeel managed to strike his sword and spread Esdeath's arm to the side.

" That … ? " She wondered, as her abdomen was now exposed.

Seeing this opening, Akame and Lily didn't hesitate and aimed their swords at his abdomen. Still, a layer of ice covered Akame's stomach in time, blocking the swords with ease.

" What … ? "

Then directing a hand towards them, Esdeath created a block of ice, which trapped Gajeel's body inside. Seeing Lily and Akame move aside in time to the sides, Esdeath reached out both arms towards them, before creating icicles that charged at his two targets.

Distinguishing them in time, Akame leapt into the air to dodge them in extremis. However, less responsive, Lily had her arm pierced, and couldn't help but scream in pain.

" With you something else to offer me? " Wanted to know Esdeath, with a broad smile.

At that moment, attacking him from behind, Leone stuck out his claws and pretended to pounce on him. Nevertheless, deciding to intervene Dorothea moved in front of her and managed to grab her fist. Using significant physical force, she managed to stay put, as a smile appeared on her face.

" First lesson to train an animal. "

Lifting Leone towards the sky, she ends up pushing her down with all her strength against the ground.

" Lie down. "

Spitting blood then, Leone stayed at his feet, while Dorothea laughed.

" Is it fun? How does it feel to lose to a little girl? "

" Hey. " Esdeath exclaimed suddenly, without giving him the slightest glance. " Who asked you to intervene in my fight? Do that again and I promise I'll kill you. "

Astonished, the young girl gave him a hateful look. Nonetheless, she ended up pulling away from her somewhat, not wanting to be her next target. And hardly did she do so, when two people found themselves in front and behind Esdeath and attacked him from both sides.

" **SKY DRAGON'S ROAR.** " Wendy screamed, as Run created a tornado of wind with her wings.

Seeing the two currents of air, Esdeath only raised his hand, while whispering.

" **ICE WALL**. "

Immediately, two walls of ice rose up around her, protecting her from the two attacks. However, anticipating this, Wendy ran over to her.

" **VERNIER.** "

Increasing her speed, she leapt into the air, before aiming a fist at Esdeath.

" **SKY DRAGON'S…** "

Nonetheless, Esdeath then managed to grab hold of her fist, and immediately the mage's arm was covered in ice.

" What? "

Spinning around, Esdeath having fun banging Wendy against her ice walls, so hard they shattered. Then, she threw it brutally against the ground.

'' Well, what's wrong with you, Wendy? Is this all your power?

" Die. " A voice roared behind his back.

Having taken advantage of Dorothea's departure, Leone was able to get up and was now heading straight for Esdeath.

Seeing this, Wendy leaned against the ground, using her hands, before throwing her foot towards Esdeath's face.

" **SKY DRAGON'S CLAW**. "

Instantly covering himself in ice, Esdeath shielded himself from the two attacks. However, the power of the latter managed to break his armor, allowing to create an opening for Mine.

" I've got you. " She roared, shooting him.

Yet Esdeath only leaned back as much as possible. So the beam passed over her chest and face, as she smiled broadly, due to the combination of attacks.

" I love ! I'm having fun like a child. "

However, she immediately resumed her seriousness, when the beam disappeared. Indeed, taking advantage of her being entertained by the attack, Run had grabbed Akame, and carried him with him, into the air. Then, like a hawk, he had stalked towards Esdeath, while Akame had his saber pointed at her.

" **GRAUDHORN !** "

" **IRON DRAGON'S ROAR !** "

Hitting Esdeath's attack, a gray tornado destroys his ice spears, allowing the duo to continue on their way.

Immediately letting go of Akame, Run dropped her like a missile towards Esdeath. Certainly unable to dodge it, the Ice Woman created a new wall of ice in front of her for protection. Striking the latter, Akame's increased speed allowed his saber to stab him. Nevertheless, the too great thickness stopped her abruptly and she ended up stopping when her saber was going to pierce entirely the wall of ice on each side.

"**Damn it, that was right . " **Esdeath thought, as the tip of the blade was only inches from his face.

Pulling back, she thought.

"**It will teach me to leave so many openings ! ****I am sorely lacking in training. "**

Then, glancing to the side, she could see Gajeel's body, half stuck in its block of ice, as he struggled to free himself.

"**Was he able to deliver himself ? ****Interesting! It is certain that it is not a weak one! And his power… he's similar to Wendy and Natsu! Would he be from Fairy Tail too ? **"

Smiling at that moment, Esdeath now had a plan in mind.

"**May the Empire and Honest go to hell ! ****I'm going to bring this man and Wendy back with me and force them to tell me where the base of Fairy Tail is! Oh yes, I will declare war on them myself. **"

Seeing her as lost in thought, Gajell tried to break the ice further to free himself. Unfortunately, barely had time to punch him when he felt a strange blade pierce his back.

" That … ? " He wondered, turning around.

" Gajeel-sama. " Suzuka's voice chuckled, while her long fingernails were planted in her flesh. " It's not nice to ignore me! You only fight against Esdeath! I too want to be hit by your fists. "

" Shut up. " Gajeel roared, turning one of her arms into a sword, before rotating to strike her.

Not even trying to dodge, Suzuka felt the blade slash through her abdomen. However, instead of screaming, the pain spread through her like a wave of pleasure. So Gajeel could see her eyes turn to heart, as she licked her lips.

" Again ! I want more. "

Taking advantage of the fact that Gajeel's legs were still trapped in the block of ice, she gave him a powerful kick in the head, before following with a series of punches.

" I want to be hit harder! I want you to slaughter my body! I want you to torture me over and over again! Damn it, but you're gonna move, yeah? "

Taking the blows first, Gajeel reached out his arms and managed to grab Suzuka's, much to his dismay.

" You, you fall well. " Gajeel said, smiling, despite the many veins visible on his forehead.

Grabbing the top of Suzuka's head, he finally groaned, while lowering the demoness's head right onto what was left of the block of ice. Using Suzuka's head like a hammer, Gajeel pulverized the ice and managed to free himself.

Feeling, meanwhile, several wounds opened on her forehead, Suzuka spat blood, before falling to the ground, while moaning with happiness.

" Gajeel-samaaaaaaaaaa. "

" What a stupid woman. " The man roared, seeing her faint. " I don't even want to kill her. "

* * *

Meanwhile, countering Izou's sword once again, Wave managed to strike him in the stomach in order to push him away. Seeing him recoil, Wave did the same, and found himself back to back with Bols, who was directing Rubicante towards Dorothea.

Damn it, these guys don't want to give up!

" They are now only two. " Bols assured him. " If we win, we can say '' ciao Wild Hunt ''. "

" Hihi, you are completely wrong. " Dorothea retorted, smiling grimly. " One, because Cosmina is still alive! And two, because there is no chance that we will be beaten by critters like you. "

" Oh ? " Said Bulat, approaching them. " So even after the death of two of your comrades you still have hope? Is it because you have one last card to shove, or are you just keeping faith in Esdeath's strength? "

'' Since when ... am I supposed to be dead? " A voice roared, behind his back.

Turning around, Bulat couldn't help but be surprised when he saw Giry walking towards him. Certainly, he had a good part of his skeleton in pieces, significant damage to his internal organs and the simple fact of walking brought him serious pain. However, Bulat never believed to see him alive again.

" Can you still walk? So there, congradulations ! Sorry! At first I thought I was dealing with a pretentious guy! But, in the end, you might be an exceptional warrior. "

" Rot. " Giry roared, pointing his two false fingers at him. " Disappear. "

However, before he could even shoot, Wave had slammed his fist right in his face, pulverizing part of his teeth. Stepping back several meters, Giry gave him a hateful look, while Wave mumbled.

" I'm tired of all this. "

Throwing an angry look at the remaining members of the Wild Hunt then, he roared.

" I have had enough of all these murders! Of all those people in high places who just want to kill! Of all these so-called soldiers who think only of themselves. "

Warning, he began to assert:

" I will defeat you all! And then the Prime Minister will be next. "

" We are waiting to see that. " Giry assured him, pretending to charge him at the same time as Izou.

However, everyone suddenly stopped. As deafening as the howl of a dragon, a cry came out of Tatsumi's mouth, as the boy grabbed Incursio's handle. Yet, compared to usual, he seemed to have to use all his power and fight unimaginable pain in order to transform.

" Tatsumi? " Bulat wondered.

" Hahaha! What an imbecile. " Giggles Dorothea. " Didn't he notice the barbed wire that covered his gun? "

" The barbed wire? " Bols wondered.

" Yes ! Having thought about the risk that a potential situation like this could happen, we covered his teigu with enchanted barbed wire, of my own creation! This barbed wire has the gift of sealing the powers of a teigu and therefore eliminating any risk that someone could use it! On top of that, and this is the funniest part, is that these barbed wire are poisoned. "

" What ? " Wave frightened.

" Tatsumi, stop it now. " Bulat ordered him.

At that moment, Tatsumi pretended not to hear her, or else he couldn't hear her. In any case, the young boy continued to draw on his energy reserves and completely drained his energy, much to the delight of Wild Hunt.

Seeing him do it, Esdeath froze for a few moments. She too was aware of what was going on and knew full well that Tatsumi only had a few moments to live. Therefore, she wanted to at least attend his last moments, in order to honor his memory.

However, seeing Wendy not far from her, she was surprised to see her pull back. And to see his gaze, the girl seemed to be afraid of something.

" Hum? "

" What is that thing ? " Suddenly wanted to know Gajeel, while feeling as scared as Wendy.

" What's up ? " Lily asked him.

" His strength … . " Muttered the mage. " It is increasing phenomenally! And his aura has completely changed! It's not Tatsumi's anymore! It is that of a creature with terrifying powers. "

" What? " Dorothea wondered, then ceasing to snicker.

It was then that a transformation took place. Lighting up the entire arena, Tatsumi glistened fiercely as he screamed, as he felt as if his body was tearing apart. Yet ultimately Incursio eventually fused with him and covered him in armor.

Except the fact that Incursio was completely different. Usually it took on the appearance of armor that a knight worthy of the name could wear. However, this time around, she took on the appearance of a horrible monster, seemed to be thirsty for revenge.

" Hey, what does that mean? " Wanted to know Giry, turning to Dorothea. " I thought your thing was gonna kill him. "

" It was supposed to be. " The girl assured him, not understanding what was happening.

Seeing, meanwhile, Tatsumi stand still, Leone and Mine, were mine to come towards him.

"Are you okay, Tatsumi?"

" You're feeling good ? "

No answer reached their ears. Truth be told, Esdeath didn't even give him time to answer. Much like Gajeel and Wendy, she had ended up feeling the enormous energy that Tatsumi was releasing. She was grandiose.

" Tatsumi… " She cried, throwing her sword at him.

A punch. That was all Tatsumi needed to destroy Esdeath's sword, striking its blade.

Pulling back immediately, the young woman hissed in admiration, while Tatsumi looked at her hands. Closing them several times, he seemed to be able to control his movements, despite the fact that his whole body was in pain. However, he didn't care, all that mattered to him was knowing that his new transformation had made him much stronger than before.

Turning to Esdeath, he rushed straight for her, before pretending to hit her. Simply dodging her fist, jumping back, Esdeath repeated this movement several times while Tatsumi multiplied her attacks against her.

"**Natsu… I know I'm far from being at your level ! ****Compared to you, I have known many more failures than victories! However, I always continue to follow you and take your example. **"

" **WEISSSCHABEL !** " Cried Esdeath.

Seeing the huge block of ice crashing at him, Tatsumi clenched her fist before using it to smash it to pieces.

"**Yes, I have always trained in the hope of being like you ! ****What I wanted was to become a warrior like you. **"

" **ICE BRENDER !** "

This time, Tatsumi's entire body froze. And yet, in a matter of seconds, his raw strength alone was enough to break his prison and free him.

" Unbelievable. " Cheers Esdeath, while dodging his next attack. " Tatsumi, you are so amazing. "

"**I don't care what that woman thinks! ****I don't want to be amazing in his eyes! All I want for me is to be strong enough to protect my friends! ****Yes, I want to allow Natsu to fight on his own, without him being afraid of whether his friends are okay or not**. "

" **GRAUNHORN.** "

This time around, Tatsumi used her improved speed to dodge each of the projectiles, before clenching her fist and leaping towards Esdeath.

" I'm a member of Night Raid. " The boy roared, throwing his fist at her.

Just continuing to smile at her, Esdeath raised a hand in front of her, and created a wall of ice, which Tatsumi punched, at the risk of breaking her hand.

" You are so entertaining, Tatsumi. " Esdeath asserted. " However, know that it takes even more power if you want me to really take you seriously. "

However, her smile eventually faded, the instant her wall broke, while Tatsumi was now in front of her.

" That … ? "

" AHHHHHHH! " Tatsumi roared, hitting her right in the abdomen.

At that moment, everyone else in the arena froze to see this unfeasible action. Seeming to unfold in slow motion, it seemed to spend an eternity for Esdeath's feet to leave the ground, as his mouth slowly opened and his face betrayed some form of pain.

Then, his whole body finally disappears, to rush towards the bleachers. A huge noise was then heard the instant she crossed the wall of the stadium and she ended up getting stuck under a pile of rubble.

And even then, no one dared to say a word. Truth be told, everyone was stunned by what Tatsumi had just done.

" He has … ? " Wave started.

" Founded Esdeath? " Leone wondered.

"**Damn, but how much has he improved?" **Wanted to know Bulat.

" **This child … " **Thought Gajeel, regaining his composure.** " What did he just do? For a moment, I thought I saw… a dragon in its place. **"

Suddenly moaning in pain, Tatsumi finally let Incursio leave his body and fell to the ground, as fatigue had overwhelmed him.

Seeing this, Dorothea finally reacted before screaming.

" It must be killed! This damn kid is not normal. "

However, Izou quickly jumped to the side and was very quickly imitated by Giry and the little girl. Merging their attacks, Run, Mine, Wendy, Bols and Gajeel attacked them and their attacks hit a wall which exploded, knocking them aside.

" Not even in dreams. "

It was at this moment that a draft was felt, as a figure descended from the sky.

" Everybody. " Cried Najenda, on the back of a flying monster. " Come on, go up! Hurry up! "

She didn't have to repeat it twice for the rest of the group to climb up to her side. Gripping Tatsumi, Bulat threw him at the others, before being the last to join them.

" Come on, go. "

Screaming, the flying monster gained altitude, before beginning to move away from the arena. From then on, several people began to pray. Tatsumi had been saved, they had succeeded in defeating their enemies, and no one had died.

Clearly, they had almost achieved a miracle.

" We ... We did it? " Mine wondered. " We saved Tatsumi? "

" Who could have bet? " Wanted to know Bols, before looking at the boy in question. " But in fact, weren't the barbed wire he hit poisoned? "

" Hum? " Wendy wondered, as she was already treating the boy.

" No nothing ! I said nothing. "

" Hourra! " Then rejoices Leone." We won and in style. "

" No. " Najenda suddenly retorted, remaining serious. " We still have more people to collect if we want to celebrate. "

But what no one saw was Esdeath, pulling himself up out of the rubble only to lift his head to watch them go. At that moment, she began to freeze the air around her to create a huge chunk of ice to throw away.

However, staring at the crowd as they were leaving, while still feeling some pain where Tatsumi had hit her, she remained still.

Other than Natsu, no one had hurt him like this. And that impressed him. For her, the members of Fairy Tail were able to improve the people they rubbed shoulders with. Smiling at the thought, Esdeath suddenly ceased his attack, before finally turning around.

" I have to wait ! Yes ! The longer I wait, the more fun the final battle will be. "

* * *

Lying on a roof, Chelsea was still in her cat form as she waited at a specific meeting point. Finally stretching, she couldn't help but feel slightly anxious as no one came.

"**What are these idiots doing?**"

Finally, his ears perked up as quick footsteps could be heard. Arriving then, Seryu ran in his direction followed by Caruma.

"**Hmm? " **Chelsea wondered, having no idea who she was.** " What has this psychopath been up to? **"

" Chelsea! Oh hey ? You're here ? "

" Cry even louder, idiot. " Chelsea muttered, returning to her normal form.

Startling, Caruma turned to her, with a dagger in her hands. However, gripping her wrist, the assassin already had a needle brushing against her neck, as she advised him.

" If you want to stay alive, put this toy away! And then, who are you? "

" Don't worry. " Cried Seryu. " She is a friend . "

" A friend ? " Chelsea wondered, releasing the other girl. " No, but what are you thinking when you bring her here? We are in a delicate situation, I remind you! And then first, where is Natsu? "

" Exactly. " Caruma told me that several people were looking for him. " Members of the Fairy Tail army. "

" The what? What is this story? "

" We will explain to you on the way. " Caruma assured him, pretending to leave. "Just know that I have my little idea of where your friend might be. "

However, it was then that a voice cried out.

" Oh hey, are you there? "

" Natsu. " Chelsea recognized him, seeing the boy running towards them, with Happy by his side.

" God be praised. " Seryu asserted. " You are … "

Suddenly she fell silent, as a huge cloud of dust was seen behind Natsu. Then, finally, dozens of figures could be seen, as an entire battalion of soldiers followed the duo.

" That … ? "

" We get out. " The boy said, passing between the trio.

" What … ? " Caruma wondered, before his arm was gripped by Seryu, to make him run.

" Catch them. " Ordered a soldier, seeing the quartet fleeing. " The others are also part of Night Raid. "

" Natsu, what did you do? " Wanted to know Chelsea.

" Oh nothing ! A little trick. " Natsu assured him. " Just enough to boost the morale of people who want to fight alongside us. "

" What? "

" And how do we get rid of the soldiers? " Wanted to know Seryu. " Am I allowed to use Koro? "

" Good idea. " Chelsea said. " Make yourself useful for once. "

" Hey, are you upset? " Cried Natsu. " No question of killing other people! We don't even know if they're bad. "

'' Because you think we'll let them follow us to the lair? "

It was at this moment that a gray tornado hit the battalion to disperse the soldiers.

" That … ? "

" Decidedly, Salamander, you are really bad luck. " Gajeel's voice assured.

Flying in the air, a giant monster could be seen, with Night Raid on its back.

" Guys. " Natsu rejoices. " You came ? "

" Don't be too happy. " Najenda advised him. " As soon as you get in, expect a big beating. "

From then on, Wendy raised a hand in the air and created a draft that threw Natsu and Chelsea towards her. Seeing them float to join their friends, Caruma smiled when she recognized Wendy. Seeing her alive meant to her that Seryu had someone by her side who she would trust.

For her part, she was getting ready to rush straight towards an alley to scatter the few guards who remained and find a hiding place to take refuge for a while.

However, taking off in his turn, Seryu did not hesitate to grab hold of his collar, and took it with her.

" That … ? "

" No way I lose you again. " The former soldier assured him, before they landed on the giant beast.

Seeing the new face, Mine immediately wanted to know:

" Hey, Murder-girl! Who is this queue again? "

" Just someone to protect from these bullies. " Seryu simply assured him, while watching the group of soldiers, on the ground, raising their fists in the air.

" Hey, where is Lubbock? " Leone wanted to know, not seeing him among them.

At that moment, Natsu's face dropped as he asserted.

" I am sorry ! I couldn't… arrive on time. "

Immediately, the good humor of the original members of Night Raid vanished, as they realized that one of their own had finally died today.

" And shit ... " Najenda muttered, tightening her grip on the creature's reins. " This idiot… "

Gritting her teeth, she eventually lifted her head away, before asserting.

" We have nothing more to do here! Let's go! Take a good look around that no one is attacking us. "

Activating then, Wave moved to the left side and it was only in an instant that his gaze widened.

" What is that ? "

" Hum? " Bols wondered, turning to him. " A problem ? "

" The… The palace. " The boy stammered, pointing at the boy.

Looking up at the building, the masked man finally froze. In fact, everyone who followed him did the same, as their mouths opened wide, even for Run and Chelsea.

" Eh eh. " Suddenly said Natsu. " It was my little gift for the city. "

* * *

" That everyone is active. " Ordered a soldier, while he held a bucket of water in his hands. " Turn that off. "

" Who is responsible for this? "

" It can only be this man! This Natsu Dragnir. "

His gaze widened, Honest couldn't even find the strength to put the piece of meat he was holding in his mouth.

"**No, but tell me I'm dreaming?**"

The positive side was that the palace was still standing. The negative side was that after his encounter with the Fairy Tail army, that Natsu came back here on purpose and, taking advantage that no one could stop him, wrote using his fire magic a huge '' NIGHT RAID WILL WIN! while accompanying that with the symbol of Fairy Tail.

" Erase that from the facade, quickly. " Ordered a soldier.

" It's another Night Raid shot. "

" Uh, Prime Minister. " Suddenly called Makoto, while seeing the state of the facade. " Honestly, how should I react? "

In response, Honest cried out to a soldier.

" That we summon my son and Wild Hunt right away! I want them to stop that damn arsonist once and for all. "

"Impossible. " Retorted the soldier. " Wild Hunt is still near the arena where it seems to me that they have suffered losses! As for your son… his corpse has just been found! Last I checked, Natsu Dragnir has managed to get to kill him, before beating General Budo. "

" WHAT ? "

Arriving at that moment, on the roof of a house, Esdeath could see the spectacle from afar and couldn't help but chuckle.

" Natsu… so you're alive! What good news ! I can't wait to see you. "

Arriving, meanwhile, in front of the palace, while being helped by his men, Budo, still hurt, was at first surprised to see the front of the palace. However, after a few moments, he ended up smiling, before affirming.

" What a dirty kid. "

Then his gaze darkened as he stared at Honest.

"**As soon as I am healed, I too will strike a great blow."**

* * *

Still flying above the city, while staring at the palace, Night Raid could only be speechless in the face of Natsu's final movements. At least the message was clear. War was declared and everyone now knew that the final battle was fast approaching.

" He did it. " Bulat remarked. " This idiot has achieved the impossible. "

" I must admit that I am scared at the idea of the turn that events will take. " Lily confessed.

" Stupid girl. " Mine roared, towards Seryu. " Couldn't you have stopped her from doing this, Murder-girl? "

" Hey, I didn't know anything. " Said Seryu.

For his part, the culprit was ideal for Najenda. So, turning to the fire mage, Najenda roared.

" NAAAAATTTTTSSSSSUSUUU ! "

Yet his anger vanished at that moment. Showing him a big smile, Natsu was still. He seemed happy.

However, eventually leaving his mouth, a trickle of blood was seen. Then, suddenly, his body fell back, as he spat out the equivalent of a fountain of blood. The shard of metal had pierced the wall of his heart for good.

" NATSU. "


	64. Fight death

Opening his eyes, Kurome straightened up suddenly, as his body began to shake. Having no trouble remembering her last memories, she quickly understood what she had: she was in need of drugs.

Even though Wendy had taken all the substance out of her body, her brain still wanted it again.

" Biscuits. " She asserted, trying to get up. " I want my biscuits. "

* * *

Exiting the room, Kurome walked over while standing against a wall, while she felt strangely weak. She needed to eat. When she ate, she always felt stronger than before.

Finally, hearing voices, she ends up entering the kitchen, to find Ieyatsu there, along with Kije and Logue.

" Kurome? " The boy wondered, seeing her.

" Biscuits. " Cried the latter. " Biscuits."

Not understanding what she had, Ieyatsu questioned her.

" You are hungry ? "

" If you want, I can prepare you something to eat. " Kije told him.

" I have ... I need my cookies. " Cried the young girl.

" Biscuits ? Uh… if you want some, I'll need a certain to cook them. "

" NOOOOOOO. " Suddenly roared Kurome, giving them a murderous look. " My biscuits… NOW ! "

" Hey, calm down. " The boy ordered him.

However, to everyone's surprise, Kurome leaps at him, before knocking him to the ground. Then her hands squeezed her neck as she roared.

" My biscuits! Give me my cookies. "

" Stop it. " Ieyatsu cried, as he struggled to release the pressure from his grip.

" Kurome, calm down. " Kije cried, trying to grab her by the shoulders.

Turning to give him a carnivorous look, Kurome nudged him hard, throwing him back.

" Get out ! "

" Mom ! " Logue frightened, seeing the latter fall to the ground.

Finally letting go of Ieyatsu, Kurome grabbed a chair and smashed it against a wall.

" Give me my biscuits ! Give them to me! Where I destroy everything. "

Taking advantage of her turning her back on him, Ieyatsu got up before trying to put her on a belt. However, hearing him coming, Kurome jumped in the air, before rotating his hips to kick him right in the jaw.

Seeing him also fall to the ground, Kurome continued his carnage in the room. Then, finally, banging her fist on a kitchen counter, she finally saw a large knife. Instantly grabbing it, she turned to the other occupants of the room as she ordered.

" My biscuits. "

However, seeing no one move, she let out a real cry of rage, before jumping on the table. Then, aiming her weapon forward, she ends up pointing it at Logue. Flattened against a wall, the poor girl was terrified as seeing Kurome pointing a gun at her brought back terrible memories.

" Give my cakes, thief. "

However, the instant she was about to pierce her, Ieyatsu's figure positioned itself in front of Kurome, while turning its back to him. Feeling the blade pierce his shoulder, the boy immediately moaned in pain. Still, only staring at Logue to make sure she had nothing, he cried out.

" Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. "

" Mis ... Mister ? "

" My biscuits. " Kurome roared, behind his back.

This time, deciding not to hold back, Ieyatsu whirled around before throwing his fist in his face. Completely hysterical as well as surprised, Kurome got hit and backed off as well.

" A sort of … " She hissed.

However, she stopped the instant she saw Ieyatsu's gaze. Got up to face him, he put his hand on his shoulder and managed to grab hold of the handle of the knife stuck there. Then, with a cry, he withdrew it making the blood flow. Still, only throwing the gun to the ground, the boy continued to stare at Kurome, with a determined gaze. For him, there was no question of being afraid again and letting a person die because of their cowardice.

" Its good ? Did trying to kill a child calm you down? No, but what got into you? "

Not knowing what to answer, as his headache grew more violent, Kurome then saw Kije's gaze, fixed on her as Logue now hugged her. Containing only hatred towards her, she could not understand Kurome's behavior let alone forgive him for what she could have done, if Ieyatsu had not intervened.

Yet it was Logue's gaze that unsettled Kurome. The child was horrified. For the third time, she had been the target of someone wanting to kill her. And despite the comforting words that Wendy had spoken to her, the young girl ended up shaking, before finally bursting into tears.

" I'm afraid ! Mom ! I'm afraid ! Why does everyone want to kill me? "

Seeing her cry like that, Kurome took a step back. Then, uttering a real cry of pain, as she had the impression that her head was going to explode, she finally ran away from the room.

" Hold on. " Ieyatsu ordered him, trying to follow her.

But as he in turn left the room, he bumped into someone.

" That … ? " A man, dressed like a doctor, wondered.

" Who are you ? " Ieyatsu wanted to know, getting up, as he saw the man with some soldiers.

" Calm. " Cried the stranger. " I am Dazey! The doctor sent here by the revolutionary forces! It seems that my teigu could save the man allowing us to ensure our victory. "

Seeing the strange gloves that covered his hands, Ieyatsu immediately understood who it was. But as he was about to teach him where Natsu was, he ended up stopping, hearing wings flapping, coming from in front of the buildings.

" Hurry down Natsu. " Roared the voice of Najenda. " Lay it somewhere while the doctor arrives. "

Then throwing open the front door of the base, the boss was surprised to see the small group of men in front of her.

" What … ? "

" Madame Najenda, I guess. " Said Dazey. " I am the doctor who… "

He didn't even have time to finish his sentence as his arm was grabbed by Najenda as he was almost thrown out.

" Hurry up! " Najenda ordered. "Your patient is here. "

Immediately, Dazey saw the rest of Night Raid getting off their transport. And among them, he saw Bols and Bulat carrying Natsu's body, while the latter coughed up blood with each of his exhalations. Standing next to him, Wendy was using all her magical power to allow him to heal him. However, despite keeping him in a stable condition, she knew full well that the instant she ceased her spell, the man was going to die.

" Be quick. " Cried Happy. " Natsu is going to die. "

" Where the damn doctor ? " Wanted to know Leone.

Running towards them then, Dazey only needed a moment to see how close Natsu was to death.

" Hurry to lay it down on a table. " He cried, while opening a medical kit. " The operation must be done immediately. "

Nodding, Bulat and Bols quickly made their way back into the base, before heading into the kitchen. It was then that they saw the dire state of the room, after Kurome had passed through it. Kije and Logue were still there, while the child seemed to be inconsolable.

" But that … ? " Bols wondered.

" Hurry up. " Bulat exclaimed, already resting Natsu's upper body on the table.

Coming up behind them, with two scalpels in his hands, Dazey ordered.

" Everyone leave the room! Now is certainly not the time to degrade your condition because of harmful bacteria! By the way, who is the nurse in your group who's supposed to be helping me? "

Immediately, Wendy walked over to him, while resuming herself to stabilize Natsu's condition as best she could.

" It's me. "

" What … ? A child ? "

" Group you. " Suddenly roared Tatsumi, gripping by her collar. " What the hell are you waiting for to help him ? "

" Hey, calm down, kid. " The man cried, slapping his arm to let it go.

Then turning to Natsu's body, which was still losing more blood, he finally affirmed.

" I will save him. "

Then, as everyone left the room, he kicked the door shut to shut it, before leaning over Natsu's body. Grimacing at his condition, he finally took off his scarf and waistcoat, while asking.

" What's your first name ? "

" Uh ... me ? " Wendy wondered, while the man didn't give her a look. " W… Wendy ! "

" According to my information, this man has a piece of iron stuck in the wall of his heart! Is it correct ? "

" Yes ! "

" And what did he do to make his condition worse? "

" He fought against General Budo and Wild Hunt. "

Getting ready to pry open Natsu's abdomen with a scalpel, Dazey stopped at that moment, before looking at her.

'' He did that ... in his condition? And is he still alive? Normally, anyone normally constituted could not have moved! every time he felt the iron shard move, this boy must have suffered so much that anyone would have preferred to die to stop this torture. "

Then peering into Natsu's face, he wanted to know.

" Who is this kid ? "

Then, finally twirling his scalpels between his fingers, he opened Natsu's abdomen. At that moment, blood spattered his face, as the mage's ribcage filled. Screaming at that moment, Natsu hunched over in pain, despite being unconscious.

" Natsu ! " Wendy horrified, not knowing which spell to use to help her.

For his part, Dazey took a step back. Having examined all of the man's internal wounds, he could only widen his eyes. His heart was nearly holed, as blood spurted out. Filling his entire body, the red liquid seemed to float Natsu's organs, while his presence risked infecting them.

But that was not all. After being frozen by Esdeath, being struck down by sliced Budo and punched countless times by his enemies ... Natsu's body had registered a significant number of internal wounds that threatened each to open at any time now that the the boy's condition had reached its limits.

**"This kid… he's not a human ! Never in my life have I seen a body in such bad condition! Even a zombie couldn't survive all of this! I don't even know where to start! Even my teigu seems useless for this situation. **"

" Do something. " Wendy cried suddenly, seeing him stand still.

" Um yes. " Said the man, while starting to tremble without knowing the reason. " Uh… we just have to… "

" **What should I do ? ****This man is known to be Night Raid's new hope and the one with the best chance of defeating Esdeath! If I fail in this operation, all our hopes will be lost! But it's impossible to save him from now on. **"

Suddenly, a hand gripped his wrist. Startled, Dazey could see Natsu holding him down, while he was still unconscious.

" What … ? "

" My friends. "Suddenly roared the wounded. " Let me… protect them. "

" What ? " The doctor wondered.

" I must protect ... my friends. " Natsu asserted, before throwing up blood again.

" Natsu, stop talking, please. "

Ignoring Wendy's words, Dazey stayed focused on Atsu's face. He knew perfectly well that he was in pain, but was surely far from imagining how excruciating the pain was. At that moment, anyone would have begged the man to heal him or simply shorten his suffering.

Yet the man in front of him cared more about his friends rather than his condition. And that had the merit of making Dazey's tremors stop. Then suddenly, finally grabbing a piece of wood that Kurome had smashed earlier, Dazey wedged it between Natsu's teeth.

" Bite that, kid! Don't hesitate to spray it. "

Then, everything happened extremely quickly for Wendy. First having taken a deep breath, Dazey grabbed a pair of pliers. Then, activating his teigu, his hands began to move at full speed. And within an instant, a metallic noise was heard as Dazey had just pulled the piece of shard out of Natsu's heart and dropped it on the table.

Then, a kind of geyser of blood began to rise out of Natsu's wound. However, Wedny barely had time to see her when Dazey was already stitching the wound. Throwing a bottle of threads in the air, he cut it into pieces with scissors, before inserting them into the holes of various needles.

It was so, that he stitched up the wound, while attacking various other organs of Natsu. Treating each of his injuries, Dazey worked quickly and precisely. Seeing him do it, Wendy saw him take care of his liver first, then his lungs, start to mop the blood… he was just performing a miracle.

However, she was so engrossed in his talent, that Dazey cried out.

" Hey, what are you waiting for to save your friend? "

Startled, Wendy immediately ended up activating her magic, while the doctor continued his work. Continuing to see him do it, Wendy was suddenly horrified when she saw Natsu's heart, she noticed that the organ had stopped beating. Natsu had just passed away.

" What … ? His heart ? "

" Three minutes. " The doctor simply assured him. " A human body can survive for three minutes if its heart does not beat! There are two and a half minutes left! Keep practicing your magic. "

Seeing that he was taking matters into his own hands, Wendy did so, while starting to shake a little. Every second, his eyes fixed on his hands, before looking at Natsu's heart, before returning to his hands. Doing this over and over again, she begged god to make her friend's heart beat again, at least once.

Then suddenly Dazey's hand grabbed the organ between his fingers.

" Let's go. " He announced, starting to perform heart massage.

Activating then, he squeezed Natsu's heart between his fingers again and again. At first confident, Wendy stopped activating her magic, while Natsu's heart continued to be still. A minute passed, plus two… and soon more than three minutes.

" Nat… Natsu? "

" Damn it. " Dazey roared, while continuing his massage. " Get back on track. "

Yet despite all his will, nothing happened.

* * *

" Natsu…! NATSU…! "

Opening his eyes, the mage felt that his body was so weak that he was unable to stand up.

" What … ? " He wondered. " Hey, can someone help me? "

However, looking around, he noticed that he was in a deserted place where only mountains and a dark red sky could be seen. There was no one here except Natsu. Yet despite the frightening and inhospitable place, the mage felt like he knew this place.

" Natsu. " Roared a voice, not far from him.

Coming out of a cave, Natsu could see the outline of a huge head facing him as a menacing pair of eyes shone through the darkness. And despite not seeing him, Natsu asserted.

" Is that you Ignir? "

" What are you still doing here? " Asked the dragon. " Don't tell me the Ice Lady has managed to put you in this state again. "

" Shut up ! It's not even true, anyway. " Natsu retorted, despite Esdeath being indirectly responsible for his condition.

Looking around then, the mage wanted to know.

" Can I know how I teleport here every time I come close to death? Is it the underworld? "

" Dumbass ! You are in a part of your consciousness! A kind of subconscious that allows you to communicate with me when I feel the fact that you need me. "

" Need you ? What do you mean ? "

" Natsu! You can't move, can you? It's because your heart has stopped beating. "

" What? " The man wondered, trying in vain to hear his heartbeat.

" Without your heart, your muscles degrade quickly, to the point of becoming useless! And soon, your brain will do the same, immediately signaling your death. "

" That … ? My death ? "

" Hurry up and wake up! If you stay here any longer you will never be able to get out. "

" And how do you want me to do this, without being able to move my body? " The mage wondered. " I can't even use my magic. "

" Damn it , but stop playing the mentally retarded! I know very well that you are capable of it! Did I raise you by teaching you to abandon your friends? "

Growling then, Natsu retorted.

" I forbid you to reproach me! Especially from the man who has never shown the simple sign of life in years. "

Keeping silence then, Ignir gave Natsu free rein, as he continued.

'' Where have you been all this time, eh? What happened to make you suddenly leave, leaving me behind without telling me? "

" Natsu… I had no choice. "

" No choice ? " Natsu retorted. " You had no choice but to abandon me without even saying a word to me? To say a simple " goodbye " have killed you? "

" That's not the question. " Retorted Ignir. " Hurry up to complete the goal you set for yourself. "

Wanting to say something, Natsu suddenly felt his body grow even weaker. It was barely if he could keep his eyes open.

" My goal ? The mage repeated, feeling his body getting colder and colder! But .. I already got it. "

" What ? "

" Yes. " Natsu asserted, closing his eyes. " All I wanted to die happy was to find you. "

At that moment, a roar was heard. Coming out of his cave, Ignir's body rushed towards Natsu. Attacking with a violent kick of the paw, the dragon hurled him through the air, forcing the mage to wake up.

" What … ? "

" How is that "you can die happy"? Would you have become a motherfucker? "

Flapping his wings, he flew towards his son's body before giving him a powerful blow with his tail. Finding himself sprayed against a mountain, Natsu found himself in the middle of a crater before he felt himself fall to the ground.

Yet despite the shock, his eyes remained half-closed, as his mind slowly faded. His brain was dying, as was his will.

" I am happy. " He asserted.

In response, Ignir's head slammed into him, crushing him against the rock wall.

" Are you happy? What about your friends? And your family ? Do you think they're happy? "

"My friends … ? " Natsu asked, in a small voice. " What friends? "

Pulling his head back, Ignir ends up grabbing his body in his huge fist before crushing it.

" You are only an ungrateful! I'm talking to you about all those people who helped you, who supported you, who encouraged you… who gave you their full confidence! Who do you think you are to die so miserably! You are not worthy to be my son. "

At that moment, Natsu's gaze showed surprise, as Ignir's last sentence stuck in his mind. Seeing this, the dragon threw him to the ground, with a crash, while continuing.

" You say you are a powerful mage? Rubbish! What real man would decide to let death overcome him knowing he must save millions of lives? You are just a pathetic failure. "

This time, Natsu's eyes widened as he stared at the dragon more carefully.

" I don't remember having raised a coward like you! You don't deserve all the care I gave you. "

This time, he stomped on it under his paw, with such force that a tremor was felt throughout the area. Finally, raising his paw to see Natsu lying on the ground, Ignir groaned before finally leaving.

" If your will is not more important than that, you are right on one point: there is no reason why I should waste my time trying to encourage you to fight! Let yourself die like the wimp you are and regret your lousy life in the afterlife. "

Then pretending to leave, Ignir suddenly stopped, as he felt an intense heat build up. Surrounding Natsu's body flames manifested.

" Me, a crummy? " Natsu wondered, roaring.

Putting one hand on the ground, he tried to stand up, but finally felt his hand slip. Still, trying a second try, he roared.

"Am I supposed to be a coward?"

This time, a loud noise was heard inside his chest, as what sounded like his heartbeat manifested.

" I don't deserve to be your son? "

Screaming as he lifted his body, he finally put one foot down as he rose to his feet.

" Who do you take me for? I am ... I am … "

Finally smiling, Ignir saw him standing in front of him, as his fist caught fire.

" I'm Natsu Dragnir, from Fairy Tail! "

Suddenly propelling himself towards the dragon, he assured.

" I'm not afraid of anything, or anyone! And even less to face death. "

Raising his hand, Ignir let him strike her palm, while assuring.

" Yes, that's what my son would say… Natsu. "

Then suddenly he exerted enough force to push the mage back. Landing on the ground, while wincing in pain, Natsu stood up with difficulty as his body was still far from regaining its full power.

Yet Ignir couldn't help but rejoice. And this was explained by the sudden appearance of a crack in the air, just behind Natsu before it gave way to an opening, where a voice could be heard.

" Natsu! I beg you ! Wake up ! "

" Wendy ? " Natsu recognized her.

" Your friends are waiting for you on the other side of this breach. " Ignir assured him, while returning to his cave. " Hurry and join them if you don't want to stay here forever. "

However, before he disappeared, he added.

" Natsu, if you want to see me again, in the flesh, ... I forbid you to lose again, no matter your opponent! Understood ? "

Simply staring at him, Natsu ends up leaving, in turn, while asserting.

" If you keep your share of the contract, I would do the same. "

Then starting to run, he ended up jumping, without hesitation, into the breach.

"**Goodbye… my son! " **Ignir thought, seeing him leave.

* * *

Sitting in a chair in a hallway, Tatsumi couldn't help but stomp his foot on the floor, while he couldn't help but hate himself.

"**It's all my fault ! ****If I hadn't been caught, Natsu would never have been forced to put his life on the line like this! I am… I am really a jerk! **"

He too, blaming himself, Ieyasu kept away from his friend. To tell the truth, he didn't dare look at him. He was ashamed of having run away, abandoning her.

"**What friend would do that ? ****Not Tatsumi, anyway! Him, he stayed to protect me ! **"

As for Happy, he stood, straight as an I, in front of the kitchen door. He seemed to be calm, just standing still waiting for Dazey to finally open the door. Yet, from his tremors, it was obvious to anyone that he was holding back his tears, while still dreading finding Natsu standing still forever.

"**Natsu! ****I beg you ! We have so much to do! Without you, who will help us save this world? Without you, who will animate Fairy Tail? Without you, who will give each of our friends the strength to move forward in the face of our fears? **"

Wanting, meanwhile, to vent her fear by letting off steam against someone, Mine ends up grabbing Seryu's collar, before pinning her against a wall.

" All this is your fault, Murder-girl! No, but you had nothing better to do than come up with this stupid plan? "

" I ... I'm sorry. " Seryu apologized, just lowering his gaze.

" You're making me angry. " Cried Mine. " Not only are you useless, but in addition you only cause us problems. "

Seeing this, Caruma wanted to intervene. However, staring at Seryu's hands, she was surprised to see Koro gesticulate and growl at Mine. Still, Seryu was only holding him back with all his might, in order to make him calm down. The young girl wanted to face her responsibilities, without it turning into a bloodbath.

"**Seryu? **"

Finally throwing her to the ground then, Mine roared.

" If Natsu ever dies because of you, know that I will never forgive you. "

" Mine, calm down. " Najenda suddenly advised him.

Just sitting on a bench, she smoked a cigarette, while asserting.

"As stupid as his plan is, Seryu's idea allowed us to save Tatsumi. "

"What? " The two girls were surprised, looking at her.

" Our flight was allowed us only by one thing. " Najenda assured. " Tatsumi's sudden power that surprised our enemies and allowed him to strike Esdeath! However, it would have been vastly different if Budo had been present at this time! If Natsu hadn't kept him busy, he wouldn't have had any trouble joining the fight! And seeing Esdeath get beaten, he would have done anything to defeat Tatsumi! And even if he didn't, he would at least have bought enough time to allow Esdeath to get up! And there, our chances of escaping would have been zero percent. "

Staring at Seryu and Chelsea, Najenda asserted.

" I'm as angry as Mine about Natsu's condition because of your actions! If he had wisely stayed here, instead of fighting, Dazey could have healed him long before his condition deteriorated so much! However, luckily, this may have enabled us to save Night Raid! And even better… "

Getting up to look out, through one of the windows, she noticed.

" No one knows how long it would take Budo to recover! However, if we can get rid of the last members of Wild Hunt, we will only have Esdeath left to take down! It is true that Lubbock is dead! It is true that we have lost a friend…"

Clenching her fist, thinking of the man who had constantly stood by her side, Najenda nevertheless managed to finish her monologue.

" However, thanks to him, the enemy still does not know where our base is! And thanks to Natsu, the enemy lost much more than that! And if Natsu managed to survive, I can say that, from now on, we have every chance of winning this battle. "

Finally looking at the group in front of her, she asked again.

" I am not asking you for the first… and maybe not for the last time but I am waiting for an answer to my question: if Natsu manages to survive, are you still ready to fight by my side? "

Having stared at her throughout her speech, the former members of Night Raid in front of them simply ended up reaching out in front of her, before pulling them back to their chest.

" Yes, of course. "

" There is no question of going back. " Wave asserted, imitating them, as did Bols and Run.

Seeing them do it, Ieyasu felt great courage in them. However, instead of being encouraged, he was afraid of it. He was afraid he didn't have the same determination as them. He was afraid to understand that, compared to them, he had a phobia of meeting death.

It was for this reason that he ended up sitting down, not knowing what to do for later. For her part, thinking herself to be the one who had the least place here, Caruma ended up seeing Seryu standing up calmly. Then she bowed to Mine, before asserting, again.

" I'm sorry. "

" Tsss. " Mine replied, pulling away from her.

However, not being able to help but think that what Najenda had said was true, she ended up warning him.

" Don't do something so stupid again, stupid girl. "

For his part, simply letting them act, Gajeel simply remained lying on his side, on the ground, while keeping his eyes closed. He was trying to become the result of events. What would happen if Natsu, his rival, would eventually pass away? He had no idea. However, he refused to let that happen.

"**Salamander, you better get well ! ****Otherwise, it's me who will kill you!** "

Suddenly the door swung open. The gesture was so abrupt and quick that Happy stormed the door full force before finding himself crashing into a wall. Facing the group now, Wendy, her tearful face began to cry.

" NATSU… NATSU…! "

Eventually raising her gaze, she assured.

" His heart continues to beat! The operation is a success. "

There was then a long silence, while everyone recorded his every word. Finally, pushing the door back, Happy managed to walk over to Wendy, before looking inside the room. There, Dasey was already disinfecting his tools, now that the operation was over.

And, next to him, he could see Natsu's body, lying down, and asleep. Only the sound of a breath and the lifting of his chest showed that he was still alive.

" Nat… Nat… NATSU! " Happy sobbed, before jumping to his friend's face.

Immediately, cries of joy were raised as everyone understood that Natsu was alive and well.

" It's a miracle. "

" Natsu is amazing. "

" It should be celebrated as it should. "

For his part, having managed to grab Happy before he pressed his tearful face against his patient's, Dazey only stared at the group as everyone was delighted with the news. Still, he couldn't bring himself to confess to them that he had nothing to do with Natsu's recovery.

" **This kid. " ****He thought, looking at Natsu. " Her heart stopped beating for almost ten minutes! I was almost on the verge of going to warn his friends of his death! And, suddenly, he started beating again! It is not a miracle! This boy was simply born to defy the laws of reason! The word impossible doesn't exist with him ! "**

Suddenly, parting, Natsu's lips moved utterly.

" Ignir ... I will wait for you. "


	65. Sister, help me !

"**If I recap, our enemies are only eight in number.**" Thought Najenda, with a sheet of paper in her hand. " **The Emperor, the Prime Minister, Izou, Giry, Dorothea, Suzuka, Cosmina, if we can believe what Dorothea told us… and of course Esdeath! As a result, we are left with only two low powered enemies, five high powered enemies and one person with superhuman powers! However, that's not to mention the fact that Budo can recover overnight! ****However, …** "

Turning her face to a part of her group who was celebrating Natsu's good recovery, she couldn't help but think.

"… **For one reason or another, my hope keeps growing ! ****Our number continues to increase, as does our power! In addition, this new army that idolizes Natsu is timely! When the time comes, it will be able to attack enemy forces from within the capital itself. **"

Clenching her fist, she ends up grabbing a bottle of alcohol, before bringing it to her mouth. While drinking a portion, she ends up falling into a seat, before asserting.

" Lubbock, your sacrifice will not be useless! We will remember you and all our deceased friends. "

* * *

" What ? " Gajeel choked, spitting a few pieces of metal out of his mouth. " Is there a Fairy Tail army? And he considers you a god? "

" Yeah. " Natsu asserted, while eating flames. " I didn't understand everything about the fact that they loved me! But each of them wanted to be under my orders! I refused, but they insisted. "

Immediately, Gajeel got angry.

" Why do you have an army and not me? I, too, can't stop fighting. "

" You had something else. " Lily retorted. " Spear and Chelsea. "

Blushing at that moment, Gajeel fell silent, before resuming his meal.

* * *

Eyes closed, Caruma remained still as Wendy had her hands resting on her half-burnt face. Finally, after a few seconds, a strong comfort was felt in her, while the pain of her burns had almost disappeared.

" I'm sorry. " Apologized Wendy, when she was done. " I can make the pain of your wounds go away, but not your burns. "

Just touching the damaged skin on his face, Caruma ended up smiling while retorting.

" It's nothing, Wendy! What am I complaining about when Niks and the rest are dead? I can only rejoice to be still alive! And now I want revenge. "

Seeing the members of Night Raid and Jaegers bustling around her, she wanted to know.

" If I ask, do you think I'll be able to join your group ? "

" Caruma, this is not a game. " Wendy retorted. " Even against the weakest member of Wild Hunt, you won't be able to win against him! You will get killed. "

" I'm not going to stay here without reacting! That's why I joined the Fairy Tail army! I too want to fight! I want to earn my freedom! I want … ! I want … "

Clenching her fists, she cried.

" I want to avenge my friends. "

" We will do it. " Assured Wendy. " However, you just stay here, alive. "

" And why ? I want to fight too. "

" For Seryu. " Cried Wendy.

Looking at the young woman then, Wendy saw her walk slowly towards the members of Night Raid, with a tray of food in her hands, and offered them something to eat. Some like Bulat, help themselves while thanking the girl. Others, on the contrary, ignored Seryu, while use Mine glared at him. Despite the merging of the two groups, Mine's hatred towards Seryu had a hard time disappearing.

" Despite his efforts, Seryu needs you to keep his mind stable. "

" Why does this girl behave like this with her ? " Caruma wanted to know, remembering Mine's reaction when Natsu was dying. " Seryu tried to help Night Raid as best she could and this girl was planning to kill her. "

" I understand how Mine feels. " Wendy retorted, lowering her gaze a little. " Just like her, I was there when Seryu attacked Scheele. "

" What ? "

" Before you met her, Seryu was… horrible! She was violent, cruel, loved to kill those she considered evil! To be honest, the first time I saw his real face, I was horrified, thinking that Seryu was actually a monster. "

" I know all that. " Caruma retorted, remembering her first meeting with Seryu. " The bandit base where I tried to steal food had been attacked by your companions, the Jaegers! Bols, Kurome and Seryu are the ones who killed the most people! Still, for some reason she and I still don't know, Seryu decided to spare me! Maybe because I was a girl! Maybe because I begged him to spare me! But, without knowing it, this simple gesture made it possible to see us again and to know us! And we became friends. "

" You did a lot more than that for Seryu ! "

" What ? "

" For a long time, I believed that my presence could change Seryu's behavior! And when I saw her soften up, I was congratulating myself on staying with her! And yet, I discovered that it was something else that had changed Seryu's behavior! The presence of a thief with a pure heart. "

Looking at Caruma, Wendy asserted.

" Caruma… you are the one who showed Seryu that a person who does not earn an honest living is not always a bad person! You love Seryu and she gave you back your love by wanting revenge! Nevertheless, she became unstable and if Father Mory had not been there to comfort her, I am sure that Seryu would have become a killing machine that would have destroyed the capital, under the action of his anger. "

" Seryu loves me that much ? "

" She loves you much more than you think. " Assured Wendy. " And she's not the only one. "

Suddenly, the child hugged Caruma in his arms, while asserting.

" I am happy ! Glad you're alive. "

Then, feeling tears stinging in her eyes, Wendy remembered Syura's words to her. If Wild Hunt had attacked the town's poor and the children of the church, it was only because Wendy had sympathized with Makoto. And even now, Wendy was having a hard time forgiving herself.

" Caruma…! I am very sorry. "

" Wendy ? "

" Caruma. " Suddenly sobbed Seryu, jumping on his back. " Mine told me again she hated me! Give me a hug to comfort me. "

Seeing the two girls hugging her then, Caruma didn't know what to say. Finally, seeing Koro staring at them, Caruma pleaded with him.

" Do something. "

Turning his gaze to see a piece of meat dragged onto an abandoned plate, the dog found it more interesting to eat, than to lend Caruma a hand.

" Dirty traitor ! "

* * *

Far from looking happy, Kurome wasn't even aware of what had happened. Isolated, she had almost locked herself in a cupboard, while she held her head in her hands. She was still suffering from a severe headache, as her tremors grew more and more uncontrollable.

" I … ! I … ! My cookies! I need ... my cookies. "

The poor girl was in pain. She felt like her brain was dissolving inside her head, as she was desperate to have a tiny bit of the drug. The only reason she was currently fighting was because of her behavior against Logue. If Ieyasu hadn't intervened in time, she would undoubtedly have killed him.

" Why ? Why did I want to kill her? What have I become? "

Grinning in pain, she gritted her teeth, before finally moving her hand towards the closet door to open it. She couldn't take it anymore. He needed his drugs.

However, before touching the door, she was surprised to see it open wide. Then she saw Akame stand in front of her, as she informed him.

" We need to talk. "

" Sis ... Sister? How did you find me ? "

" You already had this habit before. " Akame reminded him. " You always locked yourself in my bedroom closet, because you wanted to be sure that I was the one to find you first when you were scared. "

Seeing Kurome shaking even more than before he left, she ended up crouching down in front of her, before teaching him.

" I learned what happened! Kurome… how are you feeling? "

" I am in pain. " His sister taught him. " I beg you, sister, help me! Help me ! "

" Unfortunately, even if I wanted to, I can't do anything, Kurome! You are the only one who can save yourself! And for that, you have to fight against your irrepressible craving for drugs. "

" She ... She is too strong for me! Retorted the young girl! I… I can't win! Sister, I swear I can't fight this. "

Just nodding, Akame then ends up throwing something at his sister's feet: a small bag of cookies.

" What … ? "

" This is what you want ! Your precious cookies. "

Immediately, Kurome threw himself on the bag and ripped it open, before grabbing a cookie.

" Finally. " She rejoices, bringing it to her mouth.

" Finally ! I will finally make all my suffering disappear! "

However, before he could eat it, Akame grabbed his wrist, asserting himself.

" I leave you a choice. "

" What ? " His sister wondered.

" This little bag of cookies is all that was left of your big bag when you got here! Apart from that handful of cakes, there's nothing else left! At most, you will only last two days. "

" Two ... Two days ? "

" Yes ! You will spend two more days destroying your body! Clearly, you will just make a possible cure even more difficult! Kurome, Wendy managed to get all the drugs out of your body! In short, she saved you and saved you from certain death in the years to come! However, if you decide to take more, all this would have been for nothing! Kurome, if you eat these cookies, you doom yourself. "

" But ... But I need it! I really need it Sister. "

" In this case, don't hesitate. " Akame advised him. " Eat your cookies! But I warn you, do not come to me afterwards when your pains reappear. "

" But I'm already in pain. " Kurome retorted.

" The pain will be much stronger if you take drugs again! Kurome… it's up to you to decide whether or not you want to destroy your body! But know one thing… I don't want to lose my sister a second time. "

Listening to her, Kurome froze, and only stared at the cookie she had in her hand. She was in terrible pain and she knew that this delicious cake would make her feel better, like every time she ate one. However, compared to usual, her sister was right in front of her, and was more than anything to prevent her from eating again.

Seeing her stand still, Akame let out a simple sigh, before finally leaving the room.

'' Do whatever you want, Kurome! I just hope you don't regret your choice. "

However, to her surprise, she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind, as a weeping face pressed against her back. Starting to sob, as she dropped the cookie to the ground, Kurome still struggled with the pain.

" Sister ... Sister ... SISTER! "

Barely able to stand, she dropped to her knees, while continuing to hold Akame's body against her. Finally, the latter could see her squatting, as she begged her.

" Help me ! "

Those two simple words immobilized Akame, while she only looked at her sister in tears.

" I don't want to die ! I want to stay with you ! Yes, I want to stay with my beloved sister! I want to live with you. "

Pushing her away then, Akame turned around and walked over to the small bag of cookies on the floor. Once in front of him, she stared at Kurome, while lifting her foot. Understanding what she was planning to do, Kurome pretended to reach for the bag. However, finding herself frozen, she ended up lowering her gaze, and showed that she did not want to struggle any more.

Seeing this, Akame crushed the bag of cookies under his foot and destroyed all of them. From now on, nothing was going to prevent him from taking care of his sister. Yes, now she will stay with her and make sure she can live a happy life.

But for that, she had to get rid of the darkness of the empire.

* * *

Sitting cross-legged, Izou seemed to be meditating while he seemed a little tense.

" I am perhaps the only one who thinks this way, but wouldn't we do better to leave as soon as possible? "

Being in Dorothea's laboratory, he was in the company of Dorothea as well as Suzuka. Taking care of two vats, the alchemist looked at the state of the bodies of Cosmina, who was almost ready to go out, as well as that of Giry. Frustrated with his last defeat against Bulat, the genocidaire had asked for a new improvement of his body.

" Why leave ? " Dorothea asked him.

" Syura might be a pain in the ass, the fact remains that her presence was the only thing that allowed us to commit crimes with impunity! Now that he's dead, we will surely be punished by the Prime Minister. "

" Hahaha! " Giggles Suzuka. " So how do you get to feel feelings like fear? I am surprised. "

Settling more comfortably in her seat, she asserted.

" Me, in any case, I have nothing to fear! I'm Honest's bodyguard! You just have to apply for this position! That's good, there are three places still vacant. "

" Stop saying bullshit. " Dorothea ordered, while remaining perfectly calm. " As long as I'm alive, we have nothing to fear! I am much more precious in Honest's eyes than her son was. "

" Oh ? " A voice asked at the entrance of the room. " Do you value your skills at this point ? "

Turning around at the same time, the trio saw the Prime Minister enter the room, while eating a slice of ham. Stepping forward, he only looked at the contents of the two vats containing the other two warriors of Wild Hunt. Then, finally, a smile spread across his face.

" Fascinating! I had heard of your genius… But this is beyond comprehension! Even without the presence of my son you will still be able to be very useful to me! Don't worry, Wild Hunt is too important to me for me to decide to disband the team! I need you all to fight Night Raid! But tell me, now who should I turn to to give my direct orders? Who is the new leader of your team? "

Immediately, as if he had been able to hear the question through the liquid which surrounded him, Giry opened his eyes and stared at the Prime Minister, while trying in vain to move his hand to point his finger.

" Waouh, what persistence. " Suzuka laughed.

" I'm the new leader of Wild Hunt. " Dorothea nevertheless assured. " If you need anything, please let me know. "

" Perfect. " Honest assured, before finally leaving. " Don't disappoint me like my son! I have high hopes for you. "

Seeing him leave, Izou's gaze hardened as a drop of sweat beaded his forehead. Through Honest's compliments and "sympathy" he had managed to read between the lines.

" This guy…! He plans to use us to kill Night Raid and get rid of us right after. "

" We are all likely to take power, once Night Raid is out. " Dorothea affirmed. " Since he knows that Esdeath is not interested in becoming Empress, he expects to keep her with him! After all that has happened, he surely plans to seal off all the other remaining teigus and ensure that no one like Night Raid can ever hinder his plans again. "

Hearing this made the smile disappear from Suzuka's face, as she wondered if she was part of the lot too.

" I imagine you already have a plan. " Izou remarked.

Smiling, Dorothea stared at the vat that contained Giry's body, while Giry looked furious that Dorothea had taken advantage of her condition to proclaim herself the new team leader.

" Oh, would you be frustrated, Giry? Don't worry ! If that can console you, before long you will become the king of this empire. "

Immediately, surprise was read in the eyes of the murderer, as in those of Izou and Suzuka.

Sneering then, the young girl affirmed.

" Yes ! When we're done with Night Raid, we'll kill Honest, before he can do the same, and then we'll do the same with Makoto! Once done, Giry will take power. "

" W… Why him? " Izou questioned him.

" Think a bit ! What kind of regime do you think he will put in place? A real regime of terror where murder will be tolerated! He can kill as he pleases and we can do the same! I could do whatever I want with the people and turn them into perfect guinea pigs! With them, I could discover the secret of immortality! And I could live like a queen for the rest of my life. "

Hearing this, Giry looked skeptical, however, using what little strength he had, he eventually produced a huge, monstrous smile, showing that he loved the plan. Killing people was what he loved the most.

" There is just one problem. " Suzuka noticed. " What about Esdeath ? "

" Esdeath? " Dorothea asked her, as if she didn't even know who she was anymore. " Ah yes ! Don't worry. "

Looking at her cupboard filled with vials of poisons and the like, she asserted.

" Esdeath is by no means an overpowered deity! A small drop of one of my preparations in his food and it will not cause us the slightest problem, I can guarantee it. "


	66. Wendy's depression

The party was long over and everyone was asleep on the floor. Still, Wendy remained awake. Seryu and Caruma had decided to leave the party a little while ago to go and rest in a room, leaving the child alone.

Of course, Wendy could very well have gone to her other friends. Nevertheless, she wanted to be alone. Ever since her reunion with Caruma, Wendy had thought about the fact that all of her friend's companions had died because of her.

Honest and Wild Hunt had executed them in cold blood just to force her out of the Jaegers.

Anyone would have told Wendy that none of this was her fault. Yet she felt responsible for all these murders and this made her sick.

Finally, she got up and decided to walk a bit. Lying next to each other, Gajeel and Natsu were snoring while each of them still held food or metal in their hands. Next to them, Happy was sleeping while having a huge belly, while Lily was choking as Chelsea fell asleep hugging him.

Further on, Akame and Kurome were sleeping, resting their heads next to each other. Akame still displayed a face without the slightest emotion. On the contrary, for the first time since she had met him, Wendy saw Kurome display a peaceful face, as well as a smile.

" Sister. " She mumbled in her sleep, seeming to be comforted by Akame's presence by her side.

Continuing to walk, Wendy saw Kije and Logue asleep in a blanket, which Bols had covered them with, seeing them asleep. Passing by the family, trying not to wake them up, Wendy almost jumped in fear, hearing Bols say.

" I am not asleep. "

" Bols-san ? "

Stretching, the masked man finally stood up.

" Are you going somewhere, Wendy? "

" I need to walk and think a little. "

" Something bothering you ?" Bols questioned, following her.

" Yes. " Wendy confessed, not finding it necessary to lie to her.

Eventually leaving their sleeping friends, Wendy ends up sitting on a rock, before looking at the full moon above her. Without being able to understand why, she had always admired the red color of the moon of this world. She found her both mysterious and magnificent.

" Bols-san, can I ask you a question? "

" Hum? Of course. "

" During our first real discussion, when I felt sick and you gave me medicine, you told me that you regretted being in the army. "

" Indeed, it is! I have done a lot of horrible things that I regret and no matter what I do for the rest of my life, I doubt that god will ever forgive my sins. "

" And what did you think of the Jaegers ? "

Remaining silent, while wondering where Wendy was going with this, Bols finally said.

" Strangely, being part of the Jaegers ... it was the first time that I felt I was doing justice! Wave, Kurome, Run and even Seryu… each of them wanted to uphold justice! Each of them had a very different definition of what justice was, but they wanted everyone's good! And, there's you too, Wendy! You are a wonderful person who…"

" Because of me, hundreds of people, as well as children, died. " Wendy interrupted.

Bols then fell silent, as Wendy told him of the Wild Hunt attack on everyone who supported Wendy. Still her face raised to the moon, Wendy suddenly began to smile.

" Can you believe it, Bols? All these people died… just because Makoto-san considered me his friend. "

Suddenly her smile was replaced by tears as she declared.

" I have become a monster, Bols. "

" Wendy… you didn't do anything! You are not responsible for these murders. "

" If I hadn't involved all these people, they would still be alive. " Wendy retorted.

Crying more and more, she cried out.

" I can not stand it anymore ! Since I've been here everyone is just dying or killing other people! I hate this world! I hate the people of this world! Why do they like to kill each other? Why do politicians encourage the rich to rob the poor and order the guards to kill beggars? Why organize massacres of innocent people? "

Continuing to sob, she cried out.

" I can't get anywhere! No matter how hard I try, I can't save all these people! I suck! I am pathetic! I… I… "

Lowering her gaze, she confessed.

" Sometimes ... I just want to give up so much I find myself useless. "

Suddenly, Bols grabbed him by the back of his body. Then, with a powerful gesture, he threw Wendy forward, who fell into the pond, in front of her. Startled, Wendy made disorganized gestures, before finally regaining the surface. Coughing, she cried.

" Why did you do that ? "

" Do you find yourself useless? " Bols asked him. " Who saved my daughter when this psychopath took her away? Who saved my family when I wasn't there to protect them ? "

" Bols! Maybe you see me as a savior, but no one else thinks the same as you. "

" You saved Seryu several times, as well as healing Kurome! You saved countless people when you were a Jaeger! Without you, other than Esdeath, I doubt any of our party members are still alive! It is thanks to you that I am always with my family. "

Entering the water, Bols joined Wendy before grabbing her collar and lifting her above the water. Finding herself strangled, Wendy then heard Bols scream.

" WENDY! You are not useless! You saved us, the members of Jaegers and it is thanks to you that each of us has the opportunity to fight for true justice! You even managed to convince a murderer like me to trust you when I know full well that being part of Night Raid will put me and my family in danger! But, if I do, it's because I trust the strength of Fairy Tail. "

" Bols…? "

Finally, Bols let go, before falling to his knees. Then Wendy heard him sob.

" Please, Wendy…! Don't give up! You are the only person who gave me the chance to redeem all my atrocities! It's when I'm with you that I find the strength to fight! I want to become a man Kije would be proud of and a worthy father for Logue! I want ... I want ... "

Suddenly he put his hand on his mask and took it off. Her gaze widened, Wendy caught sight of her friend's face for the first time, who cried out.

" I want to become a member of Fairy Tail. "

* * *

Having remained at Night Raid's base, Caruma was now lying on a bed, while she rubbed her stomach.

" My god ... it had been a long time since I had eaten like this! It's crazy ! I wonder why these guys from Night Raid allowed me to stay here when we don't even know each other. "

" It's because Wendy assured them that you were a trusted person. " Seryu told him, while she had allowed the young girl to share her room with her.

Smiling, hearing the child's first name, Caruma asserted.

'' She's a really nice girl. "

" Caruma… " Seryu called her then, sitting down next to her. " Tell me everything! What happened that famous evening? How did you manage to escape death? "

Sighing, Caruma then began to stare at the ceiling, as she flashed through all of her memories of the Wild Hunt attack. Immediately her gaze darkened, as she wanted to know.

" How did the empire order this massacre? "

" Caruma…? "

Rage appeared on the girl's face as she roared.

" These assholes came in the middle of the night and we started setting fire everywhere! Luckily, the abandoned restaurant where I lived was set back from where the fire started! As a result, I could have been woken up by the screams of the soldiers… but above all by the screams of people who were being massacred. "

Gritting her teeth, she felt a tear run down her cheek as she confessed.

" I saw one of the soldiers swing Niks' body in a blaze! He was still alive! And it was not the only one! They are all dead… all! And if it wasn't by fire, they got beheaded, slaughtered, dissolved or disintegrated by Wild Hunt! In the end, I was forced to flee, while the flames approached my place of life! However, no sooner was I outside than one of the soldiers attacked me with his saber. "

Suddenly standing up, she undid her top and ended up presenting a large scar on her left shoulder.

" I fought against him and I ended up killing him! However, by then I barely had the strength to stand up while I was losing a lot of blood! It was then that I saw a cart of corpses not far from me! They were meant to serve as an experience for the other girl named Dorothea! She wanted to use their limbs or others for her experiments! I hid there, among the corpses of my friends! And then I had to abandon them when we left the burning neighborhoods, before fleeing out of the capital. "

Listening to him without saying a word, Seryu suddenly heard him laugh. It was of course not a laugh of joy. No, that laugh was the same that Seryu produced when madness took hold of her.

" You realize ? I used the corpses of my friends to escape! I covered myself in their blood to pass myself off as dead! I had to endure hell… just because I'm poor. "

Stopping laughing, Caruma then began to cry, while roaring.

" Why does everyone decide to do nothing and just wait for someone to come knocking on their doors to kill them? "

" Caruma… we are there! I don't deserve it, but thanks to Wendy I have a chance to show everyone that I want to overthrow this tyranny! I want to show it to Wendy, the Jaegers, Night Raid, Mine… and you! Caruma… you are the one who allowed me to understand how much a monster I was! You are the one who stayed with me constantly, to comfort me, when Wendy was not there! Anyone would have taken this opportunity to manipulate me again, or kill me! But instead, you made me your friend! And even more … "

Suddenly, Caruma felt Seryu's hands rest on her eyes and made him look up to her.

" Caruma, I love you! I love you ! I love you ! I love you ! "

Crying while confessing her love, she cried out.

" When I thought you were dead, I was devastated! I was in so much pain in my heart that I wanted to kill everyone! I wanted to devastate everything! I wanted to slaughter Wild Hunt not thinking it could resuscitate you! But it could never have been the case. "

Hugging Caruma's head to his chest, Seryu pleaded with her.

" I don't want you to die! You are not my friend! You are the person I love and will continue to love! I want us to fight together and then live happily ever after! Stay with me forever. "

Opening her eyes, Caruma began to sob again. However, it was no longer the sadness that fueled her tears. Suddenly, both of her hands pushed Seryu back and dropped her onto the bed.

" Caruma ? "

Standing up, the young girl looked at her, before grabbing a blanket, which she threw in the air.

" Seryu ... "

That was all she said before collapsing on Seryu. And before Seryu could react, she felt Caruma kiss her. Then the blanket covered both of their bodies.

Not understanding what was going on, Koro heard Seryu moan, over and over again, as their bodies kept moving under the blanket, preventing him from seeing exactly what was going on. All he could see were Caruma's hands flinging clothes to the ground. Then, finally, he heard Caruma whisper.

" Me too, I love you Seryu. "

* * *

Being alone again, Wendy had her head resting on her bent knees. Sighing, she tried to put her mind in order. Despite Bols' words, Wendy was mumbling. Since she had been in this world, she had never felt that she and her friends had gained the advantage over the enemy. All Wendy saw was the death of her friends and the desolation around her.

" Why do people like to kill each other? "

" They don't all like to kill each other! Retorted a voice behind his back! It's a handful of people like Honest who manipulate others and make them their puppets. "

" Boss ? " Wendy wondered, seeing Najenda sit down next to her.

Smoking, Najenda exhaled a little smoke, before declaring.

" Wendy… thank you. "

" He ? "

" I know what you are thinking! You worry about this world! You feel like you're useless! You feel like evil can win this battle! In that case, let me reassure you. "

Looking at Wendy, she asserted.

" Night Raid has become more and more powerful, every day since your arrival in our world! And if this is possible, it is thanks to you. "

" Me ? "

" Yes ! As a Night Raid spy, you exceeded my expectations! I never would have believed you could do your job so well, while still allowing the Jaegers to join Night Raid! Wendy, thank you for your wonderful work. "

Remaining silent, Wendy finally asks.

" Najenda-san ... how could I feel good knowing that the innocent keep getting killed? "

" Wendy, it is thanks to your work that we can soon put an end to these atrocities! Wild Hunt, Esdeath, Honest… we can stop them all! thanks to you ! Thanks to Fairy Tail! Without you, who knows what situation we would be in right now? "

" That's not bothering me, Najenda-san. " Confessed Wendy. " We too are fighting evil by killing it. "

" What do you mean ? "

" I don't want the population to consider us as the victors just because we managed to kill all our enemies! This is not justice. "

" Wendy, we are not vigilantes or heroes. "

" Why not try ? Why always want to kill? What are you going to do with your prisoners? Execute them so that the children of this empire can watch them die? "

'' As soon as we beat Esdeath, we'll have to kill her. " Najenda confessed. " We are obligated to do so! There is no prison in this world that can prevent him from escaping and starting his massacres again! To show that his tyranny is over, we will execute Honest, along with the Emperor. "

Opening her eyes, Wendy looked at Najenda, while asking.

" You want to kill ... Makoto? "

" This will be like a symbol to the population! We must show that the people who started the tyranny are now dead. "

" But… Makoto… Makoto, he… "

Shutting up, Wendy thought back to the few times she and Makoto had been together. When he was not on his throne or with Honest, the Emperor would stop acting like an adult and revert to the child he was. He often smiled when he was with Wendy and it was always shown kind to her and listened to her every advice. Wendy had always felt that Makoto was just another victim of Honest.

" A problem, Wendy ? "

" I .. I… Najenda-san! I have a request for you. "


End file.
